Objection
by Sharkeygirl
Summary: Years after the war, Snape and Hermione are both fleeing from their old lives. When fate brings them together once more, can they help each other discover the truth? AU. Takes place 10-15 years after the war.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here it is, my new story! It's AU again, so if some things are different, that's why. I hope that everyone enjoys!**

**I don't own anything.**

Nine wizards and a witch followed Snape into the room. The last one to enter shut the big oak door behind him, creating a muffled thud. One by one the others lit their wands as Snape stood next to their leader, who cast his luminos last. Snape evaluated his surroundings. The floor was dirty gray cement while the walls were stark and white. The only hint of natural color was the auburn glow of the full moon outside the window, but the window was so small it barely shone through.

"Do you want me to cast the Patronus?" the leader asked.

Snape shook his head. "I'll think of something," he replied.

The leader nodded, but made no move to leave his side. Snape thought for a moment, but it was difficult to come up with a happy memory. He heard the leader tap his foot. Snape glared at him. While the leader didn't look intimidated, he did stop.

Snape returned to his thoughts. The only one that came to mind was the moment he'd first come here. He'd apparated to a mountain just to look over the city. The sun was rising, illuminating pink and neon orange clouds against the dull gray skyscrapers. The skyline had gone on for miles, an endless sea of buildings. He may not have been happy, but for the first time he felt free. He smiled as the fullness of the memory returned. "Expecto Patronus," he whispered.

He was jolted from his thoughts by a collective gasp. He opened his eyes, but he did not see the stag. Instead, he saw a mongoose. The others looked just as stunned as he was, though how they knew about the stag he didn't want to know.

The leader recovered from his shock in time to cast a muffliato charm for Snape. Snape nodded his head in thanks, stricken by the irony that this man had just performed a spell Snape had created. He looked down at the Patronus and whispered, "Go find Lucius and tell him I'm in Terminus. Tell him his immediate presence is needed at this address."

The mongoose nodded, jumped onto the windowsill, then left. Snape was still stunned that his Patronus had become a mongoose, but he didn't want the others to detect his surprise. He watched them stare at him with a mix of fascination and terror, some debating which was most appropriate. Then the leader undid the muffliato. "How long will it take him to get here?" the leader asked.

"I have no idea," Snape answered.

"Would you like to wait here, or would you prefer to wait in a cell?"

He sighed. "Is there a difference?"

"In theory, you can sleep in a cell," the leader answered.

"Sleep may be a good idea," Snape replied.

The leader nodded. "I'll need your wand," he replied.

Snape tried to hide his fear by glaring. The leader kept his hand outstretched as his nine followers remained silent. Snape could hear their breathing slow as they anticipated his next move. He finally thrust his wand into the leader's hand. The leader took it and gave it to one of the others, who scurried out of the room. "Do not scratch it," Snape called after him.

"We won't," the leader replied. "Put him in the cuffs."

No one moved. "Put him in the cuffs!" the leader demanded.

Finally, the lone female crept forward. She forced Snape's hands behind his back and applied the cuffs. Instantly, Snape began to feel nauseated and faint. He gagged. "A lot of people feel sick the first time we use these," the leader began, a look of sympathy on his face. "The stronger the wizard, the worse the reaction in most cases."

Snape nodded, afraid he'd vomit if he spoke. The leader then led him out of the room. Snape felt his legs buckle under him. "Jeeze," the leader commented.

"Think they're defective?" the woman asked.

The leader shook his head. "I think he's just not used to being without magic. Like I said, 'the more powerful they are, the worse they react.'"

Snape wanted to bark at them to stop talking and get him to a cell, but he could feel his throat begin to burn from the rising bile. The leader, sensing his distress, helped him up and walked him to a cell. The others stayed outside and watched with interest. When they stepped inside the cubicle, the leader cast another spell then manually removed the cuffs. Snape felt his health return. "Feel better?"

Snape nodded, still afraid to speak. "I'll tell you when he comes, if he comes. Try to get some sleep in the meantime."

Snape nodded again, his eyes filling with a growing terror. The leader walked out of the cell. Snape heard the clank of the metal door as it closed behind him. He looked around and gulped. He was sitting on a steel bed with thin blankets. There was barred window in front of him. He could barely see the moonlight, but the few rays there were gave him some comfort. When he felt well enough to stand, he stepped over to the window and looked out. He could still see some of the skyline he remembered from so many years ago. He hoped to recapture some of the peace he'd felt then, but to no avail.

* * *

Lucius strolled through his gardens, enjoying the crisp autumn air. This wasn't an activity he normally engaged in, but with everything that had happened in the past decade, he found himself more contemplative than he was in his youth. Before he could go too deep into his thoughts, he heard a rustling among the leaves. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the mongoose. The Patronus said, "Come to 9234 Dementor Lane in Terminus. Severus is there. He needs you!"

"Shit," Lucius muttered. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Lucius quickly exited the gardens, his mind racing with one worst case scenario after another. He entered the house. "Dear? What's wrong?" Narcissa asked as he entered.

"They have him," Lucius answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for reading, putting me on alert, favoriting this, and of course reviewing! I'm so glad that people are interested! **

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

The secretary lifted her head when she heard the door open. The man who entered made her sit up a little straighter and fluff her bangs, hoping to make a good impression. He approached her with an irritated looked on his face. He had such focus, such drive.

"Where is he?" the man demanded when he reached the desk.

"Who, sir?" the woman asked.

"Severus Snape!" the man barked.

She sighed. "You're the third reporter to come in here today: Severus Snape refuses to give interviews."

"Damnit woman I'm not here for an interview! I'm his Patronus call!" Lucius answered.

"Really? We'll need to check your magical signature then, sir," she replied.

Lucius groaned and gave her his fist. She placed her wand on it, muttered his name, and waited until the wand glowed green. "Welcome to Terminus, Lucius Malfoy!" she replied with a smile, pleased that while she may not score a date, she could at least tell her friends at Bridge Club that she had met Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes, it's just as overrated a dustbowl as when I was here last," he grumbled.

"I'll get you an escort. Please sit here," she replied, still smiling as she pointed to a padded green chair across the room.

Lucius sighed, took a seat, and glanced around. Aurors and detectives scurried around the room shouting orders at each other with an accent that Lucius could barely understand. He heard more sirs and ma'ams than he believed necessary, as well as an expression which never ceased to pierce his eardrums: "y'all."

Merlin, why did Severus think coming here was a good idea?

"Mr. Malfoy!" the secretary began, "Here is your escort."

He looked up. An Auror was standing beside him with a stern look. "Mr. Malfoy," the Auror began as she extended her hand. "My name is Perpetua Gray. I understand that you were Mr. Snape's Patronus call."

"Yes," Lucius replied as he stood to shake her hand. He admired how firm her grasp was and how confident she seemed. He released her hand. "I understand that you were the lead officer in the Rita Skeeter Case."

She nodded. "I see you've kept up with the case."

"I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't," he replied.

"I s'pose not," she answered with a smile. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to Mr. Snape, but first I'll need your wand."

"Thank you and here you are," Lucius answered as he handed it to her.

She accepted the wand and gave it to the secretary, who took it to another room. Then she led Lucius to the detention center doorway where she took out her wand, cast a few security spells, and ushered Lucius in. "I see security is tight here," he began.

"Yes," she replied. "We pride ourselves on never having had a jailbreak."

Lucius nodded in acknowledgement as she led him down the corridor to a cell. She stopped and began, "Just a standard warning: we've charmed all the rooms so that any and all wandless magic is either absorbed or reflected by the walls. If you attempt to hex anyone, it will either be absorbed or, if you are very unlucky, it will bounce back to hit you."

"Understood," he answered.

She smiled and turned around. Her face hardened until she almost resembled a completely different person. "Severus Snape!" she called out.

Lucius heard a grumble and approaching footsteps. Perpetua pointed her wand and ordered, "Stop!"

He obeyed. She wandlessly opened the cell and allowed Lucius to enter. It took a moment or two for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. She then called, "I'll be around the corner. Just yell if y'all need anything." Lucius cringed.

She shut the door behind him and walked away. When he could no longer hear her footsteps, Lucius grumbled, "I can't stand those insufferable accents."

"I find them quite tolerable," Snape replied.

Lucius rolled his eyes and hissed. "I told you to leave the second Rita Skeeter died!"

"I would've looked even guiltier and we both know it!" Snape replied.

"But you would be free!" Lucius countered.

"Either that or in Azkaban!" Snape argued.

Lucius sighed. "You may be right. I still don't understand why you wanted to live in this town, though."

"Because I like being close to Atlanta," Snape sighed, tired of explaining this to Lucius every time they talked. "I couldn't very well open a potions store in a muggle city, so I went to the next closest wizarding city! We both know the story!"

Lucius sighed as well. "We have more important things to talk about than your deplorable taste in towns."

"Indeed," Snape replied.

"What exactly are the charges?" Lucius asked.

"First Degree Murder, Tampering with Evidence, and being a Bastard in General," Snape replied.

Lucius smirked. "Glad to see that you haven't completely lost your touch," Lucius replied.

"I'd love to say that after facing Voldemort I'd seen it all and could get through anything. These people, though… you know how many times I've been under the Crucitas curse. Even that wasn't as bad as the handcuffs they put on me!"

"The anti-magic ones," Lucius replied.

"How did you know?" Snape asked.

"I've seen them," Lucius replied. "I was at a conference where they were debating their ethical use."

"I can't see you at anything dealing with ethics," Snape replied.

"It was a PR stunt. Personally, I think absorbing that much of a wizard's magic is inhumane, but as they claimed, they have to transport their criminals somehow," Lucius answered. "I'm just glad I got out of Azkaban before they came into use."

Snape sighed. "I wish I'd known about them before I moved here. That's irrelevant now, though. You didn't come here to discuss inhumane handcuffs."

"I figured as much. Unfortunately, I fear that I can't bribe anyone high enough in this town to make these charges go away. Maybe I can bribe someone higher up to give you a pardon, but those aren't usually granted until after one is convicted..."

"I don't want you to bribe people!" Snape snapped looking insulted. "I want you to get me the best lawyer America has to offer so I can resume my life! I want to prove my innocence!"

"What makes you so sure they'll try you here?" Lucius asked. "Britain's gunning for you, too."

"Because DA Conway is salivating over this case, and he's made it very clear to the media and anyone else who will listen that this is his case and his alone. He'll never allow Great Britain to take it away from him," Snape replied.

"Good point," Lucius mused. "He'd be a fool to pass up a case this high profile, and he knows it."

"Besides," Snape continued, "I already know the best lawyers in Britain, but I need help finding one in America. I'm afraid that all I know about American lawyers is that I don't want a public defender."

"No," Lucius shuddered. "A public defender would destroy your case worse than DA Conway. You'll need a very good lawyer to get you out of this."

"I need a lawyer who won't take a plea deal under any circumstances."

"Of course. Why should you spend time in prison for something that you didn't do?" Lucius answered in a somber tone.

"I also want one who won't put me on the stand for any reason. No matter what happens, I will not take the stand! That is non-negotiable."

Lucius nodded. "I understand. I'll leave that between you two, but I can't…" Then, Lucius' eyes lit up and a smile crossed his face. "Never mind. I know the perfect lawyer. One who will fulfill both conditions."

"Really?" Snape asked trying not to hope too much.

"Yes. This particular person owes me a great deal, putting me in a great bargaining position."

Snape smirked. "Is this lawyer any good?"

"Would I help anyone but the best?" Lucius asked.

Snape nodded. "Good."

"All you have to do is not be a git."

"Excuse me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lucius smiled. It unnerved Snape. "You'll see." He cleared his throat and yelled, "Guard!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and favoriting this story! It really means a lot!**

**I own nothing**

"Your soul is dried up and crinkled, like the pages of the books you read."

Hermione couldn't remember the exact quote, but it haunted her, especially as of late. She didn't even know why. It wasn't true, or at least she hoped it wasn't true. Maybe it was. She didn't know anymore.

She looked down at the file she'd been reading and tried to return her thoughts to the case before her. It was another robbery case with weak evidence. Getting him off wouldn't take much. She would set up an appointment with the prosecutor's office for this afternoon and see if they could work something out. She took out a parchment and a quill. As she prepared to dip into the ink, she heard a knock.

She smiled, hoping that they were saving her the trip. "Come in!" she called as she left the quill in the ink.

"Hello Miss Granger," a voice purred through the open door.

A chill went up her spine. A man entered, his smirk as arrogant as ever. He wandlessly shut the door. "What do you want, Mr. Malfoy?" she hissed. "I'm busy."

"Yes, you must be swamped with this robbery case, especially since your client was released an hour ago," Lucius replied.

"What? How did that happen?" Hermione asked. "I should've been informed!"

"Money does amazing things," Lucius replied as he approached her desk and whipped out a letter from his pocket. "Besides, they told me to give you this. It's informing you of everything, including the name of the new suspect."

She yanked it from his hands and began reading it. Frowning, she gave it back to him. "I should have been informed of this," she hissed.

"I believe I just did that."

"Lucius, what do you want?" Hermione demanded.

"Ah, always to the point. I've always admired that about you. Well, maybe not always, but you have had your moments," Lucius mused.

"Thanks," she answered, not sure how to respond.

"Now, Miss Granger, do you remember when you became an American citizen?" he asked.

"Yes I do," she replied, now more wary of him than ever.

"You promised me a favor, didn't you?" Lucius smirked.

"Under duress, I suppose I did," Hermione replied.

Lucius chuckled a little. "Well, it's time to collect on that favor."

She sighed. "What exactly do you want?" she asked.

"I want you to defend someone," Lucius replied.

"Who?"

"A friend of mine."

"A recent one or a former Death Eater?"

"You actually know him quite well," Lucius answered, "a Mr. Severus Snape."

She stared at him for a moment in silence. "So they finally did make an arrest in Rita Skeeter's death," she whispered as she looked down at her desk.

"I need you to defend him," Lucius answered.

She looked back up, a fierce determination in her eyes. "I only defend innocent people."

"No," Lucius answered, "you only defend people that you believe are innocent. You try them in your mind and convince yourself that they are innocent, but whether or not they are will remain a mystery. You know as well as I do that a 'not guilty' verdict doesn't mean that a defendant is innocent, it simply means that the prosecution wasn't adequate. We both know how many people are let off for one charge or another, only to find out that they committed that exact same felony a year later."

"There are also innocent people convicted wrongly each year!" Hermione argued. "Take Sirius Black…"

"Oh yes, the defense attorney's favorite case-Sirius Black! Somehow one person's wrongful conviction is supposed to prove that prosecutors are evil while defense attorneys are noble and good. Have you ever considered that you could be just as wrong about someone as that prosecutor was about Black?"

"Insulting my profession won't convince me to help Professor Snape," she warned.

"I'm not trying to insult your profession. I obviously find it very useful in situations such as this. I'm simply telling you defending Severus isn't the immoral request that you're making it out to be," Lucius answered.

"If you want legal advice, then I suggest that you find some one who will make a good plea bargain with him," she replied.

"He doesn't want a plea bargain," Lucius answered.

"Of course he doesn't," she sighed.

"He also doesn't want legal advice. He wants a defense attorney."

"You need to look elsewhere! I won't do it!"

"Because you believe he's guilty," Lucius answered.

"Because I don't know if he's innocent!" Hermione argued.

"Then talk to him," Lucius answered.

She sighed. "My life is in Philadelphia now. I can't just drop everything and go to Georgia."

"What exactly do you have here that is so important? I just settled your last case."

"I'll have new ones soon," she answered.

"Do you have a boyfriend or something? No, no picture on the desk. A dying relative? No, they're all in Australia, and still healthy from what I've heard. A great social life? No, not your style. Heck, if it weren't for all the books I'd wonder if this was just some storage space," Lucius answered.

"This conversation is over," Hermione growled. "I already said no, though I can give you the names of some other attorneys if you want."

"None understands Severus or Rita Skeeter as well as you do," Lucius answered.

"True," she replied and then smirked. "How many other attorneys could say that they've captured the victim in a jar?"

"Not many," Lucius admitted.

She sighed. "I hope Snape can find some one to defend him. At the very least, everyone deserves a good defense."

"Yes, I'm sorry too. Expect to see the BOWI in your office tomorrow," Lucius answered.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked. "Why would the Bureau of Wizarding Immigration come see me?"

"Well, I'm sure you've heard that the muggle States are cracking down on illegal immigration and the Wizarding States are following suit, if only to retain their autonomy. It would be a shame if some one in the bureau found out that you didn't file form 32XY."

"I signed form 32XY! I watched you process it!" Hermione argued.

"Yes, but your citizenship was quite accelerated if you know what I'm saying. Almost suspiciously so."

Hermione banged on her desk. "You were the one who expedited it! I trusted you to turn it in."

"Perhaps I did, but you know Americans and losing things," he replied.

She glared at him. "Fine, I will talk to him. Are you happy?"

"I'd be happier if you agreed to defend him," he answered.

"If I can't defend him in good conscience, then I'll find him some one who can. Deal?"

"We'll talk after you've seen him," Lucius answered.

She sighed, knowing that she'd get nowhere arguing further with him. "Let's go."

Lucius smiled. "I knew that you'd see things my way," he purred.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, for reading, putting me on alert, and adding this to your favorites! It's so nice to know that people enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. Another thing (which I was actually going to write yesterday, but things got too chaotic), I will TRY to update daily. I have more than enough chapters to do so for awhile, and since summer school is almost over it'll be easier than ever to work on this! Thanks again for the support!**

Hermione had never really thought about how Terminus looked. Sure, she'd read about it and seen some pictures of the skyline, but she'd never imagined what it would look like from the streets. What she saw impressed her. The streets were much wider than those in both Philadelphia and Hogsmede, yet they were free of litter and dirt. The sun seemed brighter, helped by the fact that it was in the seventies here whereas it was only expected to reach the fifties in Philadelphia. Then again, that was one of Terminus' selling points; it was warm all year round.

Lucius led the way, a look of determination in his eyes. Hermione was lost in her thoughts, walking progressively slower. Annoyed, Lucius stopped to grab her hand. She glared at him and yanked her hand free. "Keep up," Lucius ordered.

"What is your hurry? It isn't like Professor Snape is going anywhere," Hermione spat.

"What made you think I was rushing to see him?" Lucius answered.

She continued to follow Lucius, practically running to keep up with him. Just when she felt too winded to continue, they arrived at an intersection where about thirty Aurors stood in a row in front of a taped off section. For the first time, she realized that the streets were almost empty except for the Aurors. She stopped while Lucius and a tall official-looking Auror approached each other. "Lucius Malfoy?" the Auror asked.

Lucius smirked. "There is no other."

The Auror nodded as he took out his wand. He then scanned Lucius and smiled. "All clear. Is she with you?"

Lucius looked back. Hermione was slumped over, breathing heavily. She scanned the area as though she was looking for some place to sit. Lucius shook his head, trying to hide his disappointment that she'd let herself get so out of shape over the past decade. "Yes, she's with me. Hermione!"

Hermione walked over to them and smiled at the Auror. The Auror's eyes grew bigger. "Hermione Granger?" he asked.

"Yes, that's correct," she replied.

He pulled out his wand and scanned her. "All clear. Y'all technically aren't on the list, but I suppose Conway won't mind too much, 'specially if y'all are here to see Snape."

"Thank you," Lucius answered, stifling a grimace.

The guard lifted the tape. Lucius led Hermione beyond the barrier. They strolled a few yards until she could more clearly see a building with two flights of stairs leading to a broad landing. At the top was a mahogany door with gold trim. The building itself was made of white brick with a small white dome at the top.

While she had a decent view of the upper part of the building, the people crowded around the base of the staircase obscured her view of the bottom steps. Some were scribbling furiously on paper pads, while others were photographing the group of people at the top of the stairs. One man stood in front of the upper group. He was wearing what appeared to be designer robes, smiling, and enjoying every ounce of attention he received. What immediately captured Hermione's attention was his piercing blue-gray eyes, full of determination and confidence almost to the point of being unnerving.

Then he spoke. The confidence radiating from his eyes was only enhanced by his voice. While it wasn't particularly deep, and he couldn't hide his southern accent, it was powerful and loud. "At nine forty-nine last night, we issued an arrest warrant for a Mr. Severus Tobias Snape for the murder of Miss Rita Skeeter, as well as for tampering with evidence and breaking and entering. He was arrested by our fine men without incident. As of right now, he's been processed and is in a jail cell. I will now take your questions."

"Mr. Conway!" a reporter yelled.

"Yes sir," he replied.

"There has been talk of moving the trial to Britain. What are the chances of that happening?" the reporter asked.

Mr. Conway smiled. "Well, I believe that it's pretty likely that it'll stay here for a few reasons. One is that we have the evidence here, not in Britain. To take all our evidence over to Britain without it becoming contaminated in some way would be very difficult, indeed. Also, the crime occurred here, not in Britain. This is our jurisdiction, and we are more than capable of handling a trial of this magnitude. Those are the practical reasons. As for the personal ones, let's just say that studying in Britain gave me more connections than you can shake a stick at."

"Now that doesn't mean we won't have a hearing about it," Conway continued. "We want to make sure that Mr. Snape receives a fair trial while we ensure justice for Miss Skeeter. With the excellent law enforcement and justice system here in Terminus, I have no doubt we'll meet their expectations quite nicely. Next question! You, ma'am!"

The woman he indicated smiled and lowered her hand. "Are you afraid that there may be more ex-Death Eaters living in Terminus and that they could reorganize and attack?"

"I have no proof of that. There hasn't been a spike in crime, nor have there been any reported hate crimes. I highly doubt that they're coming back. One must remember in fairness to Mr. Snape that he was no longer involved with Voldemort's ex-followers, with the exception of Lucius Malfoy, who we believe poses no danger to the public. The investigators found no evidence of any Death Eater activities. Next question! Lady in the red!"

"Does Mr. Snape have a lawyer yet?" she asked.

"As far as I know, no. No one's contacted me about it at least, though I suspect he's looking around for one," Conway answered. "Next question. You sir!"

"There has been speculation that because Rita was a reporter, the media will unfairly bias this case. What are your thoughts on that?"

"I believe that's what makes our legal system so great. Our potential jury members will be carefully checked for any bias on either side. Remember, we don't try people in the court of public opinion. The media has a right to speculate, but in the end, it's up to impartial jurors to decide, though I do s'pect they will be sequestered once selected. Next question! You ma'am!"

"Yes, well I hear that you've just had a baby."

He and the carmel-skinned woman beside him smiled. "Yep, my wife just had a girl named Ishtar. Beautiful little thing. She takes after Calypso here, not me, thank goodness."

The reporters laughed as the woman blushed a little. Lucius looked over at Hermione, who had a wistful look in her eyes. He sighed and touched her hand to get her attention. She glanced at him, but her thoughts still seemed to be elsewhere. Sighing again in irritation, Lucius returned his attention to the press conference. "My question is," the reporter continued, "is Calypso comfortable with your taking on such a high profile case?"

"I suspect that if she isn't, she'll be more than happy to let me know," he answered.

The reporters again laughed. Calypso was now beaming with pride at her husband. Hermione sighed while Lucius shook his head.

"Well, that's all the time we have for now. I hope I answered all of your questions, and if y'all need anything more then y'all can owl me and I'll try to answer in a timely manner," Conway replied.

"Thanks," the reporters murmured, not bothering to hide their disappointment.

Conway held out his hand to Calypso. She smiled and stood beside him. They posed for a few pictures together, then turned around and walked into the station hand in hand. Hermione watched the crowd disperse. She and Lucius made no move to approach the station while the reporters were there. Once they'd left, Lucius headed up the stairs. Hermione followed, still lost in her thoughts.

As she entered the station, her attention returned to Professor Snape. If she was honest with herself, she hadn't really thought about how she'd feel about seeing him again. At the moment she didn't feel much of anything, except slight annoyance that Lucius had dragged her into this.

When she'd last seen Snape, he was about to be released from the hospital. They'd left on very cordial terms. She'd thanked him for all that he'd done for the wizarding world and he thanked her for saving his life in the shack. They'd shaken hands, and then he'd disappeared. Sometimes she'd wondered where he'd gone, but she never entertained those thoughts for long.

Lucius opened an interior door for her. She stepped through and nodded thanks. Then she looked around. Aurors and other investigators scurried back and forth; some barked orders while others clutched important-looking documents. Lucius glided ahead of Hermione searching for someone. He smiled, approached a booth, and began talking to a flustered secretary. Hermione stood in the center and took everything in. While Philadelphia had a decent sized wizarding community, it was nothing next to Terminus. She found herself both unsettled and comforted by the chaos. On the one hand, it would be easy to get lost in this police station, but on the other hand it took her mind off other matters.

In the corner of her right eye, she could see Mr. Conway and Calypso talking to someone who looked like an attorney. For a moment, she wished she had the Weasley twins' extendable ear so she could hear what they were saying.

Just thinking about the twins made Hermione's heart squeeze until it hurt. She forced herself to breathe slower, a trick she'd taught herself when she got nervous in the courtroom. Breaking down right now would do no good. She sighed. Maybe her reluctance had nothing to do with Snape's supposed innocence or guilt. Maybe it had more to do with her and what had happened back there. As much as she hated to admit it, Snape was a part of that old life. Maybe she didn't know how she felt about seeing Snape because she didn't want to know how she felt.

Hermione looked at the tiled floor, hoping to take her mind off of her growing anxiety. The tiles were pristine and stark white, giving the appearance of sterility and order. As she tried to make out some patterns, she heard Lucius bark, "Hermione!"

She looked up. Beside him was a female Auror. She extended her hand. "My name is Perpetua Gray," she began. "The lead officer in Mr. Snape's case."

Hermione smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger. I'll be examining his case."

"Are you his attorney?" she asked.

"She's considering it," Lucius answered.

Hermione sighed and nodded. "More or less," she answered.

Perpetua nodded and then replied, "If you will just follow me. Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure you'll remember my warning about the walls and their affect on hexes. Miss Grainger, I s'pect you already know that, seeing as to how they are becoming standard in every jail."

Hermione nodded as she took them to the hallway. Perpetua opened the door and entered, followed by the others. As Lucius made small talk with Perpetua, Hermione felt her apprehension growing. She was probably not who Snape expected or wanted, and quite frankly she wasn't sure that she wanted him as a client either. Before she could consider running, though, Perpetua stopped.

Perpetua unlocked and opened the barred door. Hermione's heart sunk. Snape didn't deserve this; not after everything he'd done. Then again, murderers needed to be punished, that is if they were guilty.

"Here you go," Perpetua began, interrupting her thoughts.

"Thank you so much Ms. Gray," Lucius answered.

"Please, call me Perpetua. The Ms. Stuff is all too formal for me," she replied.

Lucius smiled. "Okay then, Perpetua."

Hermione and Lucius entered. Perpetua shut the door and moved her wand in a way that led Hermione to believe she was undoing a spell. "Severus! I have your attorney!" Lucius announced.

"Really?" Snape drawled.

He approached Hermione and stopped. For a moment he took in the sight of her. Then a flicker of rage in his eyes ignited into a flame "Her?" he snapped. "I ask for a defense attorney, and you bring her?"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, putting me on alert, and for favoriting this story! It's so nice to have your support! Also, a bit of good news for me; I finish summer school today! Finally, I'll have more time to actually focus on my writing!**

**If I owned, would I be sweating summer finals right now? No, I think not.**

All morning Snape had vacillated between rage over his situation and panic that the next time he'd get out of this cell it would be to receive the Dementor's kiss. When Lucius had promised an attorney, he'd been hopeful for the first time since Rita died that maybe things would turn out for the better. Now he was looking at Miss Granger.

Granted, Snape didn't know exactly know what he envisioned in an attorney. He didn't care if it was a man or woman, but he did expect some one older. Then again, he didn't want one who was too old because they'd remember life when Tom Riddle and Voldemort were alive and could possibly be more unforgiving towards him than one who didn't remember as much. While he was uncertain on many things, he was certain of one thing: whoever it was would not be one of his former students.

Yet there Miss Granger was, standing in front of him looking as though she had just received a life sentence. He couldn't blame her; he wouldn't want to represent himself if he were her, either. Then, he felt rage overtake him as he remembered everything he had tried to leave behind him in Britain. Lucius knew why he was here, and it wasn't to have a reunion with the Golden Trio in the middle of a murder investigation. Speaking of which, when did she come to the US? He'd heard somewhere that she was a defense attorney, but he'd always assumed that she was still in Britain. Still, he didn't have time for a reunion chat.

"Is this a joke?" Snape finally hissed.

"Severus," Lucius scolded. "This is the attorney I told you about. I'm sure that after speaking with her you'll find that her credentials are in order."

"I asked for an attorney, not an amateur house elf crusader!" Snape snapped back.

"Excuse me!" Hermione interjected, her face glowing red with anger. "I'm right here. I think you'll find that I am extremely professional and fully qualified to defend you!"

Snape snorted. "Where exactly did you go to law school?" he asked.

"The Wizarding Law Institute of Salem, Massachusetts. Surely you've heard of it," Hermione replied with a smirk.

"Impressive, though confusing. Why are you here and not in Britain?" he asked.

"I don't believe that's any of your concern," she replied, her eyes warning him not to delve any further. Though he wasn't intimidated by her gaze, he decided not to press the issue. She'd be gone in a few minutes anyway.

"So, how exactly did Lucius coerce you into taking this case, or is this another chance for you to play hero?" Snape replied.

Hermione's glare hardened as she answered, "You know Professor Snape; you could be appreciative that I'm even here! I didn't have to come!"

"I sense that you did," Snape drawled. "You wouldn't be this upset if it was your choice."

"Even if I was forced to come here," she replied. "I'm still willing to help."

Snape snorted. "You never could stop your crusades, could you? Whether it's house elves or convicts, you just can't stop crusading for some cause."

"I fight for what I believe is right," she replied.

"So then you believe that I'm innocent," Snape replied.

Hermione sighed. "I don't know enough about this case to make a determination."

"So," Snape snapped, feeling his rage flare up again, "you could decide at any moment to simply leave me hanging because you, like everyone else, believe that I'm guilty!"

"I never said that I thought you were guilty!" Hermione argued. "I believe there's a chance you aren't guilty, but I don't know yet."

"So in spite of your indecisiveness, you think that you can convince a jury that I'm not guilty!" Snape argued.

"Well it won't be hard if you're innocent!"

"I am!" Snape roared.

Hermione appeared stunned. Snape was glowering at Lucius, who couldn't hide the amusement in his eyes. For a moment Hermione wondered if this was a practical joke, but then she saw a glimmer of pure terror in Snape's eyes. "I think I've done quite well for you," Lucius began.

"I don't want some snot-nosed Gryffindor lawyer!" Snape argued.

"Here I thought we had made some kind of peace," Hermione growled, ignoring any sympathy she had for him. "Remember calling me intelligent and brave? Remember our conversations in the hospital? Or did you forget about all that?"

"Miss Granger," he replied with no emotion.

She glared at him. "Just forget it! I think I've heard enough!"

"Really?" Lucius asked almost as though he was warning her against something.

"I promised that I'd look at the case. I really think I've heard enough! Good day, Professor Snape! I honestly hope you can find someone to defend you! Guard!"

Snape didn't say anything. Instead, he looked at her with vacant, emotionless eyes. Perpetua peered into the cell. "Are you ready to leave, Lucius?" she asked.

"No," Lucius answered. "Severus and I still need to talk. Thank you again for coming, Miss Granger."

She nodded, her eyes still hardened from the fight. Perpetua put a freezing spell on Snape and opened the door. Hermione stormed out, leaving Perpetua to shut the door behind her. Then she unfroze Snape. Snape groaned. "I'll never get used to that," he answered.

"Then fight to get out," Lucius growled.

"I'm trying!" Snape argued

"By scaring away your attorney?" Lucius sneered.

"She wasn't my attorney," Snape argued.

"She was willing to help if you had let her!"

"I want a real attorney!"

"At least she was willing to consider that you could be innocent! That's more than any other attorney can say right now!"

Snape was silent for a moment. He looked down and swallowed the little saliva that remained in his mouth. "That was my last chance, wasn't it?" he whispered.

"I wouldn't fret too much. I have a feeling that Granger will be back."

Snape looked up and asked, "What makes you say that?"

Lucius smirked. "She's curious, and knowing her, she won't let this go."

He sighed. "I hope she won't. Still…I just wasn't expecting her."

"Well, now that you are, perhaps you could think about how to not be a git when she comes back," Lucius answered.

"If she comes back," Snape replied.

Lucius smirked. "She'll be back, don't worry."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, the alerts, for reading, and for favoriting this! It really means a lot to me!**

Hermione sighed as she slouched on a bench in the station, waiting for Lucius and watching the Aurors rush about. Apparently there was some sort of illegal potions bust and the suspects were being brought in soon. For a moment she wondered if they'd try to tie that to Snape as well.

She briefly considered apparating back to Philadelphia and forgetting everything that had happened, but she couldn't quite bring herself to do it. As much as she would have liked, she just couldn't forget that Snape had saved her and the rest of the wizarding world multiple times, yet never received proper thanks. He had sacrificed twenty years of his life for a cause, only to be thrown in prison when he was trying to find peace.

While Hermione no longer read the papers, she did hear things from the other attorneys in her law office. The rumor had been that Rita Skeeter was writing a book on Snape entitled, _Severus Snape: Saint or Scoundrel? _Supposedly this was Snape's motive for murder. If Hermione was being honest with herself, it was a strong one. She knew from personal experience how Skeeter twisted things. Hermione's muscles tightened just thinking about it. Still, Rita didn't deserve to die. As much as Hermione hated to admit it, Rita was free to publish whatever she chose as long as it didn't constitute slander. There was no evidence of her book sinking to that level.

Maybe if I could find him someone else, Hermione thought. Maybe someone who could handle him possibly being guilty. Then I could still help him without compromising my integrity. Plus it would keep Lucius off of my back.

"Penny for your thoughts ma'am?"

Hermione looked up. Conway stood over her, his eyes full of genuine concern. "I was, I was just thinking about a case."

"You… aren't you Hermione Granger of the Golden Trio?" he asked.

She sighed. "Yes, I am."

"My name's Adrian Conway. I'm the District Attorney here in Terminus. It's an honor to meet you, ma'am!"

For a moment, she thought his name sounded familiar, but before she could summon the memory he extended his hand. She smiled and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too. I saw your press conference and was very impressed."

"Thanks, ma'am," he answered.

"Congratulations on the baby. Where is your wife, anyway? I saw her here earlier," she asked.

"She went home but I had some things to finish up here," he answered.

"Oh," Hermione answered. "Did it have to do with the Snape case?"

"Yes," he answered.

"If you don't mind, could I discuss it with you? I don't want to pry, but, well, it's complicated," she answered.

He gave her a suspicious look. "You aren't a reporter are you? I already gave that press conference."

"No!" she exclaimed. "I'm, well, let's just say that I'm a friend of Snape's."

"Friend," he drawled as he examined her. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, I'm an attorney," she began.

"Come in, then!" he replied, now enthused. "If I'd known that I would've let you in sooner! Follow me!"

She followed him to a hallway across the room from the one that led to the jail. They continued until he opened a door halfway down on the right. She almost gasped, then swallowed hard. She'd never seen a room this nice in Philadelphia. It was huge with pristine white walls and an immaculate dark blue Oriental rug. In the middle was a large mahogany desk with two neat stacks of files, one on each side. In the center of the desk were two pictures. One was of Conway in a suit and Calypso in a wedding dress dancing and beaming as they gazed into each other's eyes. The other was of a little boy gazing at a baby who Hermione assumed was Ishtar. "The boy's name is Nergal," Adrian began as he sat in a leather chair behind his desk. "He's my son. He's about two years old now."

"The Babylonian god of the underworld and of chaos," she muttered.

Adrian smiled. "I see you're well read, not that I'd expect anything less from you."

"Why Babylonian deities though?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Everyone else uses Greek, Roman, or English names. We wanted to be a little different."

"Well, they are beautiful," she replied as she glanced again at the photo.

"Ma'am, as much as I'd love to talk about my kids, I don't think that's why you're here," Adrian answered.

Hermione looked up at him and nodded. "Yes. You see, I was called in to act as an attorney for Mr. Snape."

"Oh. So I suppose you want the case," Adrian answered.

"No," Hermione replied. "Not necessarily. I wanted to know…" she paused as she searched for the words. When she found them, she smiled and continued, "If an attorney were to take his case, then what would you recommend he or she do?"

"You're asking the prosecutor this?" he asked, incredulous.

"I'm speaking with you as a fellow attorney, not as opposing council. Surely you can appreciate that."

"Yes I can, it's just unusual," he began and then exhaled. "If you want the truth, then I'd get him one hell of a plea bargain."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Look, you know as well as I do that from a defense perspective, some cases can go to trial, and some shouldn't. This is one that probably shouldn't," he answered.

"Mr. Snape doesn't want a plea bargain," she replied.

"Then he'd better pray that his attorney can convince a jury that he deserves a lesser sentence."

"Excuse me!" Hermione almost spat.

"Look Miss Granger," Adrian answered. "I don't know how much you know about the case, but things don't look good for him, and I'm not saying that simply because I'm the prosecutor either. The truth is that he's the only one with real motive, and all the evidence points to him."

"So, what kind of a defense can he hope for?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Adrian answered, "He's got people who want to defend him, but I s'pect they just want their fifteen minutes of fame. I s'pect most of them want their picture in the paper for defending an ex-Death Eater."

"But he's more than that!" Hermione argued. "He's more than just one of Voldemort's followers! He made a mistake and he has spent the rest of his life paying for it! He saved the world, and instead of thanking him, we're prosecuting him for the third time!"

"Miss Granger, is that an opening statement?" he asked.

"No, I mean," Hermione replied. "I have no idea."

"Look," Adrian replied. "I'm sure you're aware of Terminus' demographic. We have one of the highest numbers of half bloods and muggle borns in the wizzarding world. People here, while they may not know what exactly a Death Eater is, they have an idea of what they stood for. That kind of ideology really isn't looked at kindly here."

"Isn't that why we have unbiased juries?" Hermione snapped.

"They may not have a bias, but in my experience no juror is completely ignorant of the facts," he replied.

She sighed, conceding that he had a point. "So basically, the only people who are even considering taking this case are fame chasers?"

"Just judging from the owls that I've seen and who sent them, yes," he answered.

Hermione sighed. "Thank you Mr. Conway. You've helped me tremendously."

"Anytime. I suppose I'll see you around, then?" he asked.

"Maybe," she replied as she stood up. "I don't know yet."

"Well, I'd make up my mind before the vultures swoop in, but that's just me," he answered as he stood. He extended his hand again. "It was a pleasure to meet you though. You really are a lovely woman to talk to."

She smiled and shook his hand. "Thanks again Mr. Conway. It was pleasant talking to you."

He smiled and released her hand from his grip. "I hope to see you again soon, even if it's just to chat," he replied.

"Thank you," she replied.

Then she left his office, her mind swirling. When she reached the main foyer, she saw Lucius standing in the corner, smirking. She sighed and walked over to him. "I saw you walk out with Conway," he began.

"Yes," she replied.

"Learn anything?" he asked.

"Nothing that concerns you. If you want to help Professor Snape, please tell me where the library is, as well as a decent motel. I have a feeling I'll be spending the night here," she answered with renewed determination in her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks again for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and favoriting! It's nice to know that people enjoy this story!**

Hermione entered her hotel room and looked around. It was a simple room with cream walls and a big oak writing desk with a green cushioned chair. In the center was a queen-sized bed with a green comforter and five oversized pillows. For a moment she smirked at how Slytherin the room appeared, but then her mind returned to the task at hand.

She took a tiny pile of papers from her bag and placed them on the desk. Then she cast a spell and enlarged them. She stared at the newspapers for a moment, lost in thought. Since she'd left Britain, she'd made a point of not reading daily newspapers. There was really no need because anymore her life revolved around her cases. Everything she needed to know about those could be found in the police reports and statements. If she wanted to know about anything outside of her cases, her coworkers were more than happy to gossip or discuss current events during their lunch break. Just the thought of reading newspapers again was enough to make her queasy.

Then she heard a hiss, presumably a shower in another room. Maybe a glass of water would help her. She scrounged around in the bathroom until she found a cup, then cast an Aquamenti spell to fill it. Smiling, she took the cup to her desk and sat down. After taking a sip, she began to look over the papers.

All of the papers were on special loan from the Terminus Public Library. She was surprised they'd had so many in stock, but the librarian claimed that they always bought several copies of an edition occurring on a major news day. While that wasn't an unusual practice, at least not in Philadelphia, it was pleasant nonetheless. Still, she'd have to return the papers by the next afternoon, meaning that she only had one night to make her decision.

She held up the first one. It was the _Terminus Times _fromthe day Rita Skeeter had been murdered. She examined the picture. At first, all she could see was a teary eyed and sneezing Perpetua Gray answering questions. Then Perpetua moved away, exposing Rita's corpse. Hermione cast a spell and froze the image. From the moment she saw it, something didn't sit right with her.

Hermione examined the image. It appeared to have been death by a spell, probably some sort of curse which would've killed in one hit. Hermione's stomach sank, but then she looked closer and realized what prompted her suspicion. In most of the murder cases she'd seen, the victim's body was on its back, facing the sky. Rita's corpse was on her stomach with her face to the ground facing away from the door. Whoever had killed her had attacked her from behind, unless the body was moved between the time of the murder and the time the picture was taken. The only two people who might do that, though, would be the perpetrator or the police, neither of which had a clear motive for flipping the body over. She wasn't lying in a way which suggested that she was posed, either.

Hermione decided to begin reading.

**British Reporter Murdered in Hotel!**

Hermione shrugged. It wasn't the most creative title, but it certainly wasn't slandering anyone either, which she appreciated. She kept reading.

_Around ten EST last night, Terminus Aurors were called by a Mr. Samuel Anderson, a hotel employee who had been contacted by a Mr. Ares Philips to open Ms. Rita Skeeter's room. She had failed to show up for a talk with Wizarding World hero Harry Potter at the Terminus University of Advanced Wizardry. _

Hermione grimaced a little and sighed. This case wasn't about Harry's issues or hers. She kept reading.

"_I was concerned when she failed to show up," Ares Philips says. "She wouldn't have missed that engagement for the world. It's not everyday that the Boy-Who-Lived speaks to a university."_

_Authorities discovered her dead in her room. Initially, investigators suspected a robbery, but nothing of value was taken except a copy of __**Severus Snape: Saint or Scoundrel?**__,__the victim's latest work on Britain's Great War. Later, investigators confirmed that Severus Snape himself had been living within the Terminus city limits for over a decade. Mr. Philips later verified that Ms. Skeeter had recently seen Mr. Snape._

"_The morning before she died, she told me that she'd interviewed Mr. Snape. According to her he was extremely upset about the book being potentially published. Still, Rita was determined as ever to publish it. That's just who she was," Mr. Philips claims._

_While chief investigator Perpetua Gray is quick to remind reporters that every suspect is innocent until proven guilty in a court of law, she is also quick to say that Mr. Snape is currently being questioned, along with others who claim to hold information about the case; including a witness who claims to have heard the confrontation between Mr. Snape and Ms. Skeeter. _

_In the meantime, Rita's body will continue to be examined and will then be transferred to Britain, where it will be interred._

Hermione stopped reading and looked back at the picture of Rita's body. If she had truly fought with Snape, then why had she turned her back to him? No one had made any mention of wards being disabled or down, so why did she let him in? Or did she? Perhaps Snape could've disabled the wards, but then why not spend some of that time disposing of the body? Why did he take the time to find and destroy the copy of her book, but spend no time disposing of her body? That didn't sound like Snape. No, if Snape killed some one he would've disposed of the body first and then worried about the manuscript. He was too smart for anything else. Also, if Rita had just fought with some one, she never would've turned her back on them, at least not without putting some protective spell on herself.

Hermione sighed. That was the problem with the investigators; no one knew either the victim or the suspect like Hermione did. Snape wouldn't have risked the Dementor's kiss by being dumb enough to leave a body around and Rita wouldn't have been dumb enough to let someone she'd just fought with have the chance to kill her. Granted, DA Conway had mentioned something about forensic evidence, so these observations wouldn't amount to reasonable doubt, but in her mind, the doubt was beginning to build.

She unfroze the picture and watched the investigators look at Rita's body. In truth, Snape had never stood a chance of not being accused, not with his ex-Death Eater status and his past. Still, to Hermione it made no sense that he would commit this crime, especially in such a lazy manner. Everything in her mind was screaming that Snape was innocent, but this only begged the question. If he didn't do it, then who did? Who else had motive or the means? Obviously it was someone Rita knew, but who?

Then Hermione sighed and slumped back in the chair. Part of her still didn't want to take this case, not because it would be hard but because there were already parts of it that she didn't want to explore, such as Harry Potter's involvement. Still, could she ever forgive herself if she just stood by while Snape was convicted?

With those thoughts in mind, she stood up and crawled into her bed. She lay down and stared at the ceiling, wondering what her next move would be.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you so much for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and favoriting this story! **

**I own nothing.**

Snape picked at his food with his fork, debating whether or not to eat it. He knew from his aching stomach that he was hungry, but he did not want this food: a biscuit which had to be at least two days old, drowned in something more reminiscent of battery acid than gravy. There were also grapes, but their contents revealed themselves far too easily at the slightest touch. The only thing that remotely appealed to him was the orange juice, and that was only because it was practically tasteless.

He took a sip from the orange juice and stared down at his food again. Then he considered returning to sleep. Last night he hadn't rested nearly as well as he'd wanted. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see were crowds of people and Dementors swarming him. Some were laughing, others were jeering, but all looked at him with the same disgust and hatred. Those looks haunted him more than the presence of the Dementors. He'd wake up panting and roll over, trying to think of something else, but soon he'd find there were very few thoughts that didn't lead directly back to his current situation, generating the nightmare all over again. In all, he'd probably gotten three hours of sleep, though he admitted that was probably a generous figure.

He heard approaching footsteps down the hall and took a deep breath. He'd learned that visitors were a mixed blessing. On the one hand, he yearned for the company, but on the other hand he hated being stupefied. He prepared himself for the inevitable casting of the spell as he put down his fork. For a moment he wished he had his wand so he could make the food disappear, but he was giving up hope of ever seeing that instrument again.

The footsteps were now closer. He looked up from his dark corner and searched the doorway. "Severus Snape!" Perpetua called.

If he never heard that voice again, he'd be all too happy. "Yes," he growled.

"You have a visitor!" she called.

He groaned and braced himself. Once again, she paralyzed him. Then he heard another set of footsteps. The door shut and he felt his muscles loosen as the spell was removed. "Snape?" a voice asked.

At first he didn't know what to say. In spite of Lucius' assurances, he didn't expect Hermione to come back, but here she was before him. "Miss Granger. I see you've returned," he began, trying to mask his surprise.

She approached him. He could see her silhouette in the shadows, and a little of her features. He had to admit she had grown into a woman's body since he'd last seen her, not that he'd ever admit that to her. "Is there a place to sit down?" she asked.

Snape nodded and indicated the bed. She briefly examined the metal cot with its thin cushion, white sheets and brown blanket. She sat down, and nearly yelped when she felt how hard it was. Snape heard her inhale sharply and said, "Believe it or not, these are more comfortable than the ones at Azkaban."

"Probably not something a jury needs to know," she answered.

Snape smiled wanly. "Why did you come back?" he asked. "Lucius must be holding one hell of a threat over you."

Hermione smirked. "For someone facing the Dementor's Kiss, you sure have a lot of balls talking like that to the one person who believes you may be innocent."

She could see his stunned expression through the shadows. For a moment, he was silent. Finally, he asked. "You really think I'm innocent?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because the murder was too lazy for you. I know how methodical you are when you make potions and how well you covered your tracks when you were spying. The idea of you leaving a body behind for some one to find is ludicrous. If you really committed this murder, we'd still be looking for the body," Hermione answered.

"Great, my exoneration depends on my skill at murder," Snape replied.

"No," Hermione answered. "There was a bigger thing."

"What was that?" Snape asked.

"Rita was found face down, as in her back was to her killer when she died. If you two really had as bad of a fight as everyone claims, there's no way she'd just turn around and let you hex her into oblivion," she replied.

He nodded, unsure of what to say next. For a moment they were silent. She patted the bed beside her. Snape sat down and looked into her eyes. "Do you want me as your attorney?" she began. "If not, I can find you another one, but I don't know if they'll listen to my theory."

"Yesterday," Snape began. "I was in a state of shock. Now that I've had a chance to consider the idea, I've realized that you would be a more than adequate attorney, especially if you think I'm innocent. You are probably the only one besides me and Lucius who holds this belief."

"Well, the rest of the world doesn't matter, as long as I can convince twelve jurors that you're innocent, which I believe I can, unless you've changed your mind about a plea."

"Why would I take a plea for something I didn't do?" Snape snapped.

She smiled. "My thoughts exactly. Now, am I officially your attorney?"

He sighed. "Yes Miss Granger, it seems that I am officially putting you on retainer. You will be paid quite handsomely for your services."

"I usually charge two hundred and seventy-five dollars an hour," she replied.

"I'm willing to pay five hundred dollars an hour, and if that's not sufficient to cover the cost of moving here, then I will pay more," he answered.

Now she was speechless. "Really, uh, Mr. Snape, I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing and take it," he replied. "I own my own apothecary and over the past decade it has become quite lucrative, as has my brand of potions. Also, I inherited quite a bit from my maternal grandparents. Trust me, if you can secure my freedom, then no cost will be spared to make this less inconvenient for you."

She looked him in the eyes and saw self-loathing. She wanted to hug him or give him some other comforting gesture, but she decided against it. "I will admit that the change in location is somewhat problematic, but defending an innocent person, particularly one who has saved my life more times than I can count, is never inconvenient for me," she answered.

"Miss Granger," he replied. "Don't idealize me. The prosecution certainly isn't."

"I'm merely telling you who you are. The prosecutor can say whatever he wants, but he'll never know you the way I do."

Snape nodded, trying to keep himself from hoping too much.

"Now," Hermione continued, "before I announce that I've agreed to represent you, I need to know what happened between you and Rita Skeeter."

"Which part?" he asked.

"All of it," she replied.

"Well, you know about the trial in Britain, and how I left, hoping to never be heard from again," he began. She nodded. He continued, "I considered several locations before moving here. My first choice was New York, but it wore on me after a month because I could never find a sense of peace. I tried to go out West to Nebraska or Wyoming, but that was too much the other extreme. I remember talking to a muggle from Atlanta in a hotel in Omaha. He was talking about how big it was and how he got lost all the time, but that there was still something beautiful and peaceful about it. I remembered hearing about Terminus and decided to at least visit. I apparated onto Stone Mountain and saw Atlanta for the first time. It took my breath away. That, I think that was the first time I felt at home anywhere. I moved to Terminus, set up my apothecary there, and became successful. Life was going well for me.

Two months ago, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and there stood Rita Skeeter, as slimy as ever, smirking like she'd just discovered the story of the century. She pushed past me and began raving about how I was a success story and some other rubbish. I asked if I could be of help. She nodded and I'll never forget what she said. She looked at me and said, 'I'm writing your biography.'

Needless to say, I was stunned. I asked her what she was talking about. She told me that she'd started work on this book, and that she just needed to interview me for credibility and to get a few details straight. I just nodded, hoping to keep her visit as brief as possible. Then she asked me, 'Tell me, did you lose your virginity to Lily Evans?'

I'll admit, I lost my temper. It was such a degrading question, I lost it. I guess there's a witness who heard the whole exchange, but Merlin only knows if he or she twisted it for the fame. I started yelling at her. I told her that it was none of her business. She then told me that she'd just say that I did. I screamed, 'You bitch! I said no such thing! Are you really going to print that garbage?'

That's when she told me about the manuscript and how she'd already written most of it. She just wanted to know if I wished that I was Harry's father. I screamed even louder and told her to leave. She laughed and then asked if I ever envied Sirius Black. I yelled, 'no!'

She wrote something down and thanked me for my time. I asked her where she was going. She said that she was off to put the finishing touches on her masterpiece. I yelled, 'You'll publish that thing over my cold dead corpse!'

She looked at me, smirked, and answered, 'What are you going to do, kill me?' I'll admit the thought crossed my mind, but not for long. Instead, I watched her leave, then punched the wall. My whole life was about to be exposed, just when I'd finally put everything behind me. It was like the English trial all over again, only this time everything would be outright lies. After I hit the wall, I took out some Firewhiskey and got a little tipsy. I passed out around midnight

The next night was the night I brewed. It was a perfect night because there was a full moon, which I needed for some of my potions. I thought about Rita, but I'd already contacted Lucius via owl asking if he could do anything to stop the book from being published. He promised to look into it, but he said it may take awhile because he was currently on vacation in Monaco. His alibi's airtight, unlike mine. I brewed potions the whole night.

The next morning, Perpetua Gray approached me. She said something about Rita being murdered. I was stunned, but I can't say I wasn't relieved. I gave Perpetua permission to search my place, and they came up empty. She questioned me, I told her the truth. That was it from her interview. They asked some follow-up questions throughout the investigation, but nothing major. I knew I was a suspect, but I had no idea people were already publicly accusing me of her murder. I never read the papers because they're so full of crap. Anyway, two months after Rita appeared at my place, I was put under arrest. I can't say I was completely shocked, but it did upset me. Still, I didn't put up any resistance, hoping that would work in my favor. Now, I'm beginning to wonder where exactly I went wrong."

"You didn't go wrong anywhere," Hermione answered. "They just want a suspect in custody, but I refuse to let them punish an innocent man. Were the police harsh with you at all?"

"Compared to what I've experienced, they were a cakewalk," he answered. "After about five questions I requested an attorney, and it was over."

"I see," she answered as she stood up. "Well, we'll both know more once I get the case files from DA Conway."

He sighed. "I suppose we will. Just make me one promise."

"Okay?" she asked.

"No matter what happens, don't make me take the stand," Snape replied.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, for reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It's nice to be appreciated! **

**I own nothing.**

"I don't believe I stuttered, Miss Granger," Snape replied. "Under no circumstances do I want to take the stand."

"Okay," Hermione began. "Why?"

"Because I don't think I'll need to take the stand in order to defend myself," he replied cagily.

"Oh, do you have an alternate suspect in mind?" she snapped.

"Do you really think I'd keep something like that to myself?"

Hermione shook her head. "Look, I'm the attorney here. If I don't think you'll need to take the stand, then you won't need to," she replied.

"No!" he argued. "I refuse to take the stand! That part is non-negotiable!"

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. While it wasn't unusual and was often prudent for a defendant not to take the stand, it was odd for a defendant to make that demand during the first meeting. She examined Snape. Everything about his story sounded right, and with so much at stake she doubted he was hiding things from her. "I'm afraid," she began calculating her words. "that I can't make that promise right now. I'll need to review the case and see how things go."

"Miss Granger, I don't want to go on the stand!" he growled.

She glared at him. "All I can promise is that I will do my best to keep you off the stand."

Snape glared at her, but he knew that this was probably the best she could offer. He nodded and his features slightly softened. "That will be sufficient for now."

She released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "Good. I believe that's all we need to take care of today."

"Thank you Miss Granger," he replied.

She smiled. "Thank you, uh…"

"I suppose Mr. Snape would be sufficient," he replied.

"Honestly, I like to be on a first name basis with my clients," she replied. "I think it strengthens the bond of trust between us."

Snape looked horrified, then swallowed tightly. "I suppose that would be appropriate now that we are both adults."

She smiled and suppressed a laugh. Something about her smile lifted his spirits for a brief moment. It wasn't enough to make him move his mouth, but his eyes softened. "So, uh Severus," she began. "I'll get the files from DA Conway and review them tonight. Out of curiosity though because it's been bugging me for a while, who is watching your store right now?" Hermione asked.

"Lucius said he'd take care of the finances. He's supposedly hired some one to work the counter and brew the potions. He's also agreed to house-sit, which means that he's going to bring over some house elves to assist him," he replied. Then he raised his eyebrow. "We'd both appreciate it if you didn't set them all free."

"Don't worry, I heard 'here comes Hermione and there go the house elves' enough times in law school to set that dream aside," she replied with a rueful expression. "It was stupid to begin with."

Snape watched as pain filled her eyes. He wondered if anyone else in her life noticed that pain, not that he was equipped to deal with it. Still, he began to wonder if maybe she took this case not only because she believed in his innocence, but because on some level she could relate to him. He stopped his thoughts there. Right now he needed a lawyer, not a therapist or a friend, though if he was honest both may be nice when he was done.

"I suppose I should make the announcement," Hermione began, interrupting his thoughts.

"I suppose you should," Snape replied.

Hermione turned to leave. Snape gulped before he spoke his next words, "Hermione."

She looked back. "Yes Severus?"

"I, I am honestly pleased that you changed your mind about taking my case," he replied.

She smiled, the pain now erased from her face. "You're welcome Severus. I'll let you know if anything important comes up."

"When will that be?" he asked.

She looked at him, stunned. Never before had she considered that he might get lonely. Sure, he looked scared, but there was also some sadness in his eyes, as though he was growing desperate for companionship. "I'll try to see you as often as I can. I can't promise that it will be every day, but it will be at least once a week," she answered.

He nodded and looked somewhat relieved. "That's reassuring," he replied.

Hermione smiled. "Try to stay sane. I'll look into getting a better breakfast for you while I'm at it. That stuff doesn't even smell like pancakes."

"They're biscuits," Snape replied with a smirk.

"Ew," she replied as she crinkled her face. "Yeah, you need better food."

His smirk grew. "Well, if you could work on that I'd be grateful."

"I'll do my best," she replied. "Goodbye Severus."

"Goodbye Hermione," he answered.

She gave him one last smile and yelled, "Guard!"

Snape braced himself for his inevitable stupefaction. After a few moments, he felt his muscles tighten and heard Hermione leave. Then the door shut and he felt his muscles relax. He groaned, but felt a bit lighter after talking to Hermione. At least he had an attorney, and maybe, just maybe, he stood a chance.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks again for all who have reviewed, read, put me on alert, and favorited this! I'm glad everyon'es enjoying the story!**

**I own nothing you recognize.**

Harry slammed the _Daily Prophet _onto the table after finishing the article. "What's wrong?" Luna asked as she entered the breakfast nook carrying a tea pot.

"She's defending him!" Harry yelled.

"Who's defending whom?" Luna asked as she poured some tea into Harry's cup.

"Hermione! She decided to defend Snape! I figured that Lucius would pull something like this, but why would Hermione agree?" Harry exclaimed.

Luna poured some tea in her own cup before looking up. "You said yourself that you weren't sure if Snape would do something like this. Why is it so bad if Hermione defends him?"

"I know what I've said about Snape, but after listening to what you overheard and looking at the evidence… Snape has a temper, we both know that. Sure, he's controlled and he holds things in, but everyone has a snapping point. Maybe Snape reached his. Merlin knows he didn't want anything coming out about him and my mother. I don't know. Honestly, after hearing some of the reports, I really think that he may have done it," Harry replied.

Luna sat down and rubbed her enlarged stomach for a moment. "You never answered why it was so bad that Hermione defends him."

Harry sighed. "I honestly thought we'd seen the last of her when she left England. I never really thought much about what she'd do, though looking back, becoming a lawyer does sound about right for her. What I don't get is why she'd take such a high profile case, especially one involving an ex-Death Eater. I mean, does she want to look worse than she already does? Is her career that damn important to her?"

"Hermione's always cared about her career, but she also has compassion. Maybe she saw that Snape needed some one to show compassion for him. Maybe she saw herself in him. Maybe, in a weird way, she needed to take this case to have some closure," Luna replied.

Harry sighed. "I suppose. Anyway, she may not stay on for long. If they move it to Britain, Snape will certainly hire a different lawyer."

"You don't really think that that will happen though," Luna replied.

He sighed and shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Do you want it to be tried in Britain?"

"I just want it done and over with so we can move on with our lives," Harry replied.

"Harry, it's no big deal for me to testify against Snape. He won't hurt me," Luna answered.

"I'm not worried about you testifying," he replied. "It's just that the whole thing has me thinking. First, there was Snape and my mother, and now Hermione and all those issues."

"Perhaps you should focus on the present," Luna answered.

Harry smiled. "You're probably right, Luna."

She smiled back. "Do you want to look for pixiecorns with me?"

He shook his head as his eyes sparkled in amusement. "No thanks, Luna. Please be careful, though."

She stood up. "I'm always careful. I think the baby likes hunting things with me. He kicks when he senses something close by. It's almost like he has a gift for finding magical animals."

Harry smiled. "I'm sure he does."

* * *

"Thanks for coming, Miss Granger," Adrian Conway began.

"Thanks for being so accommodating," Hermione answered.

Conway smirked as she sat down. "Somehow, I knew you'd be back. I had a feeling you just couldn't let this case go."

Hermione smirked in response. "I told Lucius and I'll tell you; I only defend innocent people."

"So you think Mr. Snape's innocent?" Conway asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione nodded as determination engulfed her eyes like a wildfire. "I know that he's innocent. I can prove it, too."

"Well, I s'pose we'll see about that. I like your spirit, though. It'll really come in handy when we go in front of the International Council."

The determination faded from her eyes. "I've never been in front of them before."

"I've seen one convene once back in Britain. It's really not a big deal. From what I understand this one'll have three American judges and three British judges. We'll argue why the trial should be in the United States and answer a couple of questions. They'll argue why it should be in Britain. Your client does want the trial in the US, correct?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "He feels that he'll have a fairer trial here."

"Good. It looks better if the defense is on my side," Conway replied. "It looks even better that there's a defense, period."

Hermione smiled and then frowned. "Will I have to wait until the deliberations begin before I can examine the case files?"

"Oh heck no!" Adrian answered. "I can give them to you now. It'll probably look better for us if you are fully briefed. Granted, the investigation's still ongoing and people are still being interviewed, but I can give you what we have right now."

"Thank you. Will you need to interview Mr. Snape again?"

"Yes," Adrian answered. "We'll need to do it with you present. He wouldn't submit to an interview otherwise."

"Has he been interviewed without representation?" she asked.

"Yes, the first time. He waived his right to an attorney and was for the most part cooperative. When we arrested him, he refused to talk until, well, you came," he replied.

"If it's okay, I'd appreciate it if you'd wait until tomorrow before you interview him. I need to get caught up or I won't be of much use, I'm afraid.

"Of course Miss Granger. I'm sure if you talk to Perpetua we can get it on the schedule."

"Thank you," she answered.

Conway nodded and stood up. He drew out his wand and walked over to a drawer. After muttering some spells, it opened. He pulled out some papers and shrunk them. Then he walked over to her and placed them in her open hand. "Here you go, ma'am."

"Thank you," she replied. "I'll speak to Perpetua on the way out and get that interview scheduled as soon as possible."

"That'd be great," he replied.

"I'll also try to draw up a statement from Mr. Snape," she replied.

"That sure would be helpful," he replied. "We'll talk more about the International Council when you finish with that."

She nodded and stood up. "Thanks for everything," she replied.

"No, thank you," he answered.

With that, Hermione shook DA Conway's hand and walked out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and favoriting this! It means a lot to me to know that others are enjoying this story! Also, I'm sorry if I didn't get the details of magical signatures correct. I tried to stay as accurate as I could, but I may have changed a few details for dramatic purposes. That aside, this was one of my favorite chapters to write, so I hope everyone enjoys!**

**I still own nothing**

Hermione strolled into her hotel room and placed the miniature folder on the desk. After taking a deep breath, she sat down and enlarged the documents. The file folder was thicker than she'd originally thought, but that didn't intimidate her. She'd learned early on that trying to get through a whole file in one night was ludicrous. Rather, Hermione preferred to focus on the most pertinent documents first, saving the rest for later. Her main priority tonight would be the coroner's report. If she could understand that, she may unlock the case, or at least be able to speak coherently about it.

She opened the file folder, revealing neatly stacked documents with the coroner's report in the front. Smiling, she took it out and began to examine it.

As the paper reported, Rita Skeeter died from a single curse. Though the coroner couldn't make a solid determination as to which curse it was, he guessed it to be an Adva Kadvra, which told her nothing since anyone with any wizarding education could perform it with a little practice. Heck, she even knew how to cast the curse. She continued to read. Then, she noticed that according to the coroner, there could be no magical signature detected, which the coroner noted was consistent with the fact that there were tiny drops of Signature Concealment Potion found on the ground.

Hermione groaned again. About a decade ago, some one had found a way to conceal magical signatures. At first it was a boon to the law enforcement agency because they could now magically retrieve evidence without risking getting their own signatures on it. The infatuation with it ended though when corrupt Aurors and potions makers taught criminals how to brew it. Soon, it was illegal to brew the potion without a special permit. Only a select few wizards owned permits to brew it.

One of those permit holders was Severus Snape.

Hermione took a deep breath as her eyes hardened in determination. Just because Snape owned a permit to brew Signature Concealment potion didn't mean he brewed this one. Besides, something bothered her about it. In order to get a permit, one must be able to demonstrate his or her ability to brew it correctly. If brewed improperly, it could drip and leave a sticky residue, as this one did. She couldn't imagine Snape incorrectly brewing this particular potion, especially when a thug off the street could brew it perfectly. This piece of evidence could work in her favor.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny notebook. Then she enlarged and opened it. She took a quill from the holder, dipped it into some ink, and at the top of the parchment wrote **Coroner's Report**. Then, she began to jot down a few notes. After she finished, she looked at the time. Only an hour had passed, and she still felt energetic enough to continue.

She turned over the next document. Time froze and her eyes bulged as she read the title and first line. Finally, her lungs could no longer take the lack of oxygen. She gasped and inhaled deeply. Shaking her head, she looked at the title again.

**The Statement of Luna Xena Lovegood-Potter**

Hermione took another breath and reminded herself that from the looks of things, she was Snape's last hope. Besides, she had issues with Luna's husband Harry, not Luna herself.

Sighing, she began to read the document.

**The Statement of Luna Xena Lovegood-Potter**

I, Luna Potter, am of sound mind and body. I testify that everything in this statement is the truth to the best of my knowledge. Any deception will be punishable under perjury. I also understand that due to my condition (pregnancy) that if the interview at any time becomes too stressful, I am allowed to leave without penalty.

Her signature was under it, as well as a notary's. Then, the interview began.

**Questioner: Luna Lovegood, what is your involvement with the defendant, Severus Snape?**

Luna: Well, he was my professor at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He also taught my husband, Harry Potter. I fought along side him in the Great War, and I thought that a Beezle ate him a few years ago, and that's why he disappeared. It turns out that I was wrong. He's alive, though he should consider being less grumpy. Beezles like grumps.

**Q: Yes, well,** **Beezles aside, when did you encounter him after the war?**

L: Oh! My husband and I went to Terminus for him to give a lecture to a college. I was excited because Terminus is home to miniature toe eating dragons. They live in the grass and bite at toes. They like to live in or around urban areas, especially in hilly areas. Snape's house is near Stone Mountain, so I knew they'd be around his place.

**Q: Was that the only reason you were there?**

L: Well, that was the main one. I also wanted to see if he was really attacked by a Beezle as I suspected. If he was, his survival would've been incredible! No one's survived being attacked by a Beezle.

**Q: Okay. What exactly did you do when you got there?**

L: Well, the toe dragons were a priority because they only come out during the evening hours when the sun first goes down but darkness hasn't yet completely engulfed the land. Anyway, I remember arriving there and taking out my gear. My baby was so excited. He started kicking inside of me. I knew that meant the dragons were close by.

**Q: Was there anyone else there?**

L: Initially no, but some one did appear. I recognized her as Rita Skeeter.

**Q: Rita Skeeter is the victim, correct?**

L: Yes. At first I was upset because my husband is getting tired of her harassing him. I was about to alert him when I heard shouting.

**Q: Did you recognize the shouting?**

L: Yes, Rita started the yelling, and Severus Snape was the other person shouting.

**Q: That's the defendant?**

L: Yes.

**Q: Did you hear anything they said?**

L: Yes, I heard everything. It was easy since Snape had a window open, I guess to keep out the fumes, and it was a nice night. Anyway, Rita Skeeter went up to Snape and yelled, "Do you know what a success story you are? Do you know how many people want to learn more about you?"

He answered, "How can I help you?"

She answered, "I'm writing your biography."

Then, Snape yelled, "Excuse me? I don't remember giving you permission to do anything of the sort! Leave me alone!"

She then said, "You can't stop the news from coming out, Mr. Snape. All of the wizarding world wants to know who their savior is. Are you a scoundrel or a saint?"

He then said louder, "I don't want you to write this."

Then, she laughed and asked. "Is there something you're hiding? Did you lose your virginity to Lily Evans or something? Are the rumors that you're Harry Potter's father true?"

He screamed as I stood in shock. I never thought Harry looked like Severus Snape, but maybe I was wrong. I did a picture comparison later, and found that they do in fact look nothing alike, but that doesn't have anything to do with this. Anyway, Snape yelled, "how could you desecrate her memory with such a vile question? I won't even dignify that revolting question with an answer!"

She then said, "I'll just say that you did."

He just started going off. He was angrier than a thestral with a nail in its hoof. Anyway, he was yelling, "you vile little bitch! I'll sue you for slander if you dare publish that!"

She laughed and answered, "I can publish whatever I want! This piece is mostly done anyway! I just need some details, like did you ever envy Sirius Black?"

"I'll never let you publish this garbage!" he yelled. "I'll destroy you before you publish this!"

She laughed and answered, "What are you going to do?"

"Get out of my store!" he shouted.

"Don't you want to make sure that the truth is published?"

"The truth will never come out of you!"

"Won't it?" she answered. "Remember that I can publish whatever I want! Thank you for your time though. It's really helped!"

"You'll publish that thing over my cold dead corpse!" he yelled.

She laughed and asked, "What are you going to do, kill me?"

Then, she left.

**Q: Did anything else happen after Rita Skeeter left?**

L: Well, I was frightened, so I didn't see Snape as I'd planned. If he met up with a Beezle, I now see how he won. Anyway, I heard some pounding, like he was hitting a wall or throwing something. My baby was getting upset, so I left and told him about playful Thestrals.

**Q: Aside from being questioned, did that end your involvement in this case?**

L: Yes.

**Q: Thank you Mrs. Potter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks for reviewing, for putting me on alert, for favoriting, and for reading in general! It's nice to be appreciated, especially when I have a rough day like I did yesterday. Thanks again and enjoy!**

Snape snarled as the food tray slid into his cell. He opened the lid to once again reveal two biscuits smothered in gravy. Frustrated, he slammed the tray shut and sighed. After three days of eating virtually nothing, he was starting to get hungry. For a moment he considered trying to eat the biscuits, but then he remembered how stale and crusty they'd been his first day. What he wouldn't give for a decent meal.

"Mr. Snape!"

He sighed and braced himself for the inevitable freezing. Sure enough, his muscles stiffened as the guest entered. When the door shut, he felt them loosen. "Hello Severus," she began.

"Hello Hermione," he replied, somewhat glad to see her. "Did you discover anything that could help me?"

She shook her head but then smiled. "I managed to sneak something in though."

He raised his eyebrow as she pulled something out of her robes. When he saw what it was, he began to salivate like one of Pavlov's dogs. "How, how did you manage to sneak a blueberry muffin past the detectors?" he asked.

She sighed. "I invented a few powerful concealment charms."

He took the muffin from her. "Really?" he asked as he took it. "I'm surprised I didn't read about them in the journals. They could've helped the Order conceal themselves when they were hunting Death Eaters."

"Why do you think I invented them?" she asked as he took a bite of the muffin.

He watched the light die from her eyes before she averted them to the ground. With a gulp, he swallowed his bite. "I didn't know. I guess I just assumed that you just went straight to law school."

"I wanted to do research for the ministry," Hermione replied.

"Just couldn't separate the Golden Trio," he replied before he took another bite.

"I, this really isn't an appropriate conversation between client and attorney," she replied.

Snape swallowed and nodded. "You're right. We have more pressing issues."

"Yes," Hermione replied as her eyes lit up again. "We have some very important things to do today."

"What things?" he asked before taking another bite.

Hermione stared at the muffin for a second. "I didn't know you were so hungry."

He nodded his head. "I've only eaten a piece of pizza, if that's what you want to call it, since the day before yesterday. I'd swear that it was just a piece of paper smothered in grease."

She chuckled a little. Snape looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Hermione smiled. "I'm sorry, it was just amusing."

He shrugged as he finished the muffin. "I should've bought you another one," she mused as he was chewing.

"It's fine," he answered after swallowing. "It's adequate."

"Do you have any favorite flavors of muffins, or any other food? I mean I can't smuggle in a whole banquet, but I'll bring what I can."

He thought for a moment and drawled, "I'd like a BLT."

She stared at him in shock. "Have you never heard of one?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "I just, I never imagined you eating or enjoying them."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I just," she began and shook her head. "I never gave much thought to it. Anything else?"

"I like blackberry muffins, but blueberries are okay. I usually just have an apple or an orange though."

"Okay, I'll bring you a sandwich or something for lunch or dinner then."

"You don't plan to become my personal catering service, do you? He asked with a smirk.

She shook her head. "I just don't like the idea of anyone eating paper."

Severus' lips curled into a half-smile, but they uncurled as soon as she noticed. "Now," she began. "The prosecution is requesting a formal statement."

"Why? I'm not taking the stand!" Snape argued.

"Well Severus the prosecution still needs a statement since it's your trial. It won't exactly look like your innocent if you refuse to talk, even when you have representation," Hermione replied as she frowned.

Severus sighed. "Fine. When are we doing this?"

She gave him a sheepish smile, "As soon as we're done here."

"What?" he yelled.

"Look, I need to go back to Philadelphia to collect some things, and I'd prefer to do it in an afternoon. Also, the sooner we get a statement, the sooner we can work on things like keeping this trial in the US… and bail."

"Bail?" Snape asked as his eyes grew wide with interest.

She nodded. "I don't know how it will work, but I think that there's a good chance you could make bail if you cooperate."

He sighed. "Okay. Is there anything else I'll need to do?"

"We'll see when the DA arrives," she replied.

He nodded. "It might be nice to get out of this cell," he mused. "I never thought I'd ever want to leave a place as badly as I do this one."

"I'd imagine," she replied.

He sighed. "Well, there's no use in stalling I suppose. Anytime you're ready to leave, I'll follow, but, do we have to use the cuffs?"

She shook her head. "I can call Perpetua and we'll just draw our wands out, if that will make you more comfortable."

"Thank you," he answered before silence engulfed the room.

"Do you feel ready?" Hermione finally asked.

He deepened his frown, which only served to accentuate the sorrow in his eyes. "I've spent most of my life defending myself. It shouldn't be difficult to do it one more time.

"You never should've had to," Hermione answered.

"Says the person being paid five hundred dollars an hour to have faith in me."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: YAY! 100 reviews! Thanks so much! I'm so glad everyone's liking this story! Thanks for everything!**

**I still don't own, and I still really wish that I did.**

Hermione thanked Merlin for apparation as she returned to Philadelphia that afternoon. She strolled a few blocks to the apartment complex where she lived on the third floor. That was simultaneously a blessing and a curse. On the one hand she had a great view, but on the other hand most nights she was too dead tired to be enthusiastic about walking up three flights of stairs. Sighing, she trudged up the steps, undid the wards to her room, then unlocked and opened her door.

She stepped inside and frowned. Before she left for Terminus, this had felt like home. Now it felt more like some storage room with a few of her belongings in it. She sighed and wondered if she should rent an apartment in Terminus, at least until the trial was over. She shook her head. No, short term leases were hard to come by. Better stick with a hotel room. Besides, she wanted to return to Philadelphia after the trial was over and resume her practice, if they'd allow her back.

Shit, she thought. I got so caught up in Severus' defense that I forgot to owl my partners and tell them I was going to be gone!

She ran to the window, but hers was the only owl there. It hooted as she gestured for it to come to her desk. The owl landed there as she took out a parchment from the drawer. She dipped a quill in the ink and wrote:

_Dear Rosanna,_

_I'm sorry that I have just disappeared and neglected to contact you. An important case in Terminus came my way, perhaps you've heard of it. I am representing Severus Tobias Snape in his murder trial. I will be unable to take on any other cases and will be in Terminus for the duration of Mr. Snape's prosecution. I'm sorry if this causes any inconvenience to the firm and I hope fervently that I will be allowed to return after the trial is over. If not, then please consider this my resignation._

_Thanks,_

_Hermione_

She reread it and took a deep breath as she meditated on whether or not this case was worth losing her job. While she knew she could always find another law firm, she truly enjoyed the people here, and she owed them for giving her a chance when she was fresh out of law school. Then she thought about Snape. So many times in her life he could've allowed her to die, but he hadn't. Granted, saving her life was more of an obligation to the light than anything. Nonetheless, he had sacrificed a part of his life for her, and she owed him for that. As much as she felt obligated to her law partners, she felt a deeper sense of duty to Snape. She folded the letter and tied it to her owl, which immediately flew off into the city.

Sighing, she stood up and began assessing what she would need. She had hastily grabbed a few toiletries and a back up suit for her first trip, but now she would need to pack for months, not days. Hermione grabbed a suitcase from her closet, then began packing her clothes, making sure to fold them neatly. After she cleared her closet she groaned and wondered how her tiny hotel room would hold such a large suitcase. She decided to worry about that later as she went into her bathroom to collect the rest of her toiletries.

She paused to think what else she'd need to make the long stay more bearable. Though Snape's case would consume much of her time, she still wanted to keep up on her reading. She ran over to her bookshelf and began to examine the selections. Settling on a few favorites, she added them to her suitcase.

Lastly, she decided to take along a few pictures, if only to make her hotel room seem a little more like a home. Unfortunately, she didn't have many to choose from. The only one that truly meant anything to her was one of Crookshanks a few years before he died. Tears came to her eyes as loneliness pressed down on her. She took a shaky breath and placed the picture in her bag. After examining the room one more time, she slammed the bag shut and shrunk it. Then she left, wondering if there was really anything to come back to.

* * *

Snape sat in his cell replaying the previous few hours in his head. After speaking with Hermione, he had endured more questioning until he finally produced a satisfactory statement. Hermione had been sure to block most of the harmful questions and in his opinion she had advised him well. If he was honest with himself, she'd exceeded his expectations. He had to hand it to Lucius; he knew how to pick a good attorney.

"Visitor, Mr. Snape!" a guard called.

Snape groaned as his body froze and footsteps entered his cell. When his muscles relaxed he stood up to face his visitor. "Hello Severus."

"Lucius?" Snape asked. "I figured you'd be gone by now."

"I did return to Britain for a bit," he admitted, "But I had to come here when I heard the news."

"What news?" Severus asked.

Lucius smiled, causing a chill to run down Severus' spine. "They're going to hold the change of venue hearing next Friday," he replied.

"That's eight days from now, right?" Snape asked.

Lucius nodded.

Snape sighed. "Hermione didn't mention that this morning."

"She probably didn't know," Lucius answered with a smirk. "I only know because I'm one of the witnesses. I got my owl about an hour ago. I tried to contact Hermione, but she wasn't in her hotel room. I saw an owl up there though, so I assume that somebody is going to tell her about the developments."

"She's staying in a hotel?" Snape asked.

Lucius shrugged. "It's a decent hotel, and probably ideal for her since she doesn't plan to live here."

"Still, it's somewhat undignified," Snape replied.

"Where would you propose she stay, then? Your house?"

Snape glared at him. "She'd take over my labs with all her books and let the house elves go crazy."

Lucius chuckled a little. "We can't have a revolt now, can we?"

Snape gave him a half smile. "Thank you again for all of your help. I don't know what I'd be doing now if it weren't for you."

"What good are connections if you can't use them?" Lucius replied.

"And here I thought Americans didn't care about fancy names," Snape replied with a smirk.

Lucius smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I wish Voldemort hadn't appointed you Headmaster. I wanted you to make the connections that I did not only within the Ministry but within the American government as well. I wish you could've traveled with me and gotten your name out in the open. It really helped me when Voldemort fell."

Snape shook his head. "I wouldn't have gone. I wouldn't have seen the value of frivolous parties. Merlin knows that I wouldn't have ever anticipated being on trial for murder."

"None of us could've predicted this. Still, I have confidence in Hermione, strange as that may sound. One way or another I believe she will get you out of this."

Snape nodded. "I know she'll do her job to the best of her considerable ability. Beyond that, it is difficult for me to hope for much more."

"You're hoping. That has to count for something!" he replied.

"Perhaps it does," Snape mused aloud.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, the alerts, for favoriting me, and for reading in general! **

**I still own nothing, but really wish I did.**

"Severus!" Hermione called out.

Snape groaned as he forced his eyes open. He lifted his head from the cot and glanced around. Hermione was standing beside him with a worried expression on her face. "Merlin woman, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm your attorney, remember?" she answered.

"Yes, but this early?" Snape asked.

"It's ten in the morning," she answered.

He groaned as he sat up, allowing his blanket to fall to his waist. Hermione gasped as the few rays of sunlight hit his bare chest. Scars littered his torso like miniature mountain ranges on a landscape. Still, she could also see well-toned muscles. She didn't know which stunned her more; the scars or the fact that he was still so fit.

Snape noticed that she was staring at him. He growled and covered himself with the blanket. "Do you have no sense of decency, witch?" he barked.

"I, I didn't know you'd still be asleep," she answered weakly.

He growled again as he pulled the blanket higher. She turned around, allowing him to stand and carefully walk over to a pile of clothing in the corner. "It was hot last night," he answered as he dressed himself. "I couldn't sleep, so I made myself comfortable. That's also why I slept in."

"I thought you never slept," she answered before she could think better of it.

Instead of yelling at her for her impertinence, he smirked in amusement. "What else is there to do in this place? It's not like they'll allow me to roam the halls deducting points from the other prisoners."

She laughed louder than she'd intended. His smirk grew as the previous tension melted away. She looked over at him and stopped laughing as her eyes grew wider with the realization that Severus Snape, the dreaded potions master of her youth, had just cracked a joke. Snape's eyes twinkled as he reveled in her confusion. She cleared her throat and began, "I brought you a raspberry muffin. It's from a café near my hotel room. It smelled good, so I hope you'll like it."

He nodded as she took it out. He strode over to take it from her grasp. "Why did you really come?" he asked.

"It's about the venue hearing," she began.

He nodded. "Lucius told me that they have already scheduled it before the International Court."

"Oh," she replied as he took a bite of the muffin. "What exactly did he tell you?"

"Just that it was next Friday," he replied after swallowing.

She nodded. "Anything else?"

He shook his head. "Is there more that I should know?" he asked.

"Well, it's really more for the lawyers, but Conway and I are confident that we can keep the trial in the States."

"You should be able to," he replied before taking another bite.

"Regardless of what happens, they will want you there, which means that I'll need to take some measurements," Hermione replied as he finished his bite.

"Excuse me?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow.

She took out a muggle tape measure. "I don't believe I stuttered. You need fine robes, unless you have some."

"I have one in my closet," he replied.

"Okay, what does it look like?" she asked.

"It's black," he admitted.

"Oh Merlin," she muttered as he took another bite. "Everyone will think I'm representing the Grim Reaper."

"I personally find black to be appealing!" Snape argued after finishing his muffin.

"It makes you look pale and sickly. We want you to look, well…"

Snape gave her an inquisitive look. "Like what?"

"Like, well, some one who would never murder anyone."

"I didn't murder Rita," he replied trying to keep his temper.

"I never claimed that you did," she answered. "I'm just saying that in black robes you look intimidating."

"Isn't that the point?" he asked.

She groaned. "No! We're trying to make you look friendlier, like you're just an innocent victim of circumstance!"

"But that's what I am!" Snape argued.

"I know!" Hermione fought back. "But the media and the International committee don't see it that way! Look, this isn't a trial, but the committee will be much more likely to take your request for an American trial seriously if you look somewhat personable."

Through gritted teeth, Snape answered, "Okay Hermione; make me look like a complete pansy."

She rolled her eyes and began measuring his inseam. "Being personable isn't being a pansy."

She went behind him and strung the tape measure around his waist. "You're acting just like my mother," he growled.

She smirked. "I hated it when my mom did this too. Stretch out your arms."

He obeyed, scowling as she began measuring his sleeve length. "What annoyed me the most," Hermione continued, "was that she always made me go to the store and they'd just measure me again. I so prefer the magical way of doing things."

"I take it she never took you to discount stores," Snape replied.

She stopped. "No," she answered. "She didn't."

He rolled his eyes. "Probably for the best."

"It would be if she could remember me," Hermione whispered.

Snape put his arms down and gazed at her. "She's alive. That should count for something," Snape replied, unsure of what else to say.

She nodded. "That's what I tell myself anyway."

Hermione took a deep breath, as tears brimmed at her eyes. She took another and tried to keep from crying.

"If you bring back pink robes, you will be fired," Snape began, trying to keep her from crying. Even after all these years, he couldn't stand crying women.

She looked up, stunned at the joke. Then, she smiled and chuckled a little. "Thanks," she whispered.

His lips curled into a half smile. "You'll tack the price of the robes onto my bill?" he began.

"That was the plan," she replied.

"Lucius did give you your first pay check yesterday, right?" he asked.

She nodded. "I received notice of the transfer this morning. Thank you, by the way," she answered.

He shook his head. "No, you're the one who's giving up everything. Don't thank me for dragging you into this."

She shrugged. "I like it here. It's much warmer than it is in Philadelphia. It's rather refreshing this time of year."

"The cold wears on you after awhile," Snape conceded.

She nodded. "Well, I have a meeting with Adrian Conway in a few minutes. I suppose I should be leaving."

"I suppose you should."

"When I come back," Hermione began, "I'll review your case with you further in depth."

"Oh?" he asked.

"I've been reading the files," she answered. "And I think you should be privy to some information, especially the forensics."

"I'm not taking the stand!" he insisted.

"I'm not asking you to," she replied. "I just think that you should know what they have against you. Besides, you should know some experts who could counter these allegations, right?"

He smirked. "I suppose I might know a few."

She smiled. "Then we have a fighting chance."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, putting me on alert, for favoriting, and for reading! It really means a lot ot me!**

**I still own nothing. **

"Thank you for coming Miss Granger," Adrian Conway began as he sat down at his desk. "And thank you for gettin' your client's statement so quickly."

Hermione sat across from him and smiled. "Mr. Snape was very willing to cooperate once he had proper representation."

"Well, he can't get much better than you, that's for sure. Still, we aren't here to discuss Mr. Snape's choice in attorneys," the DA replied.

"You're right," she agreed. "What strategy do you think we should take going into this hearing?"

"We're at a huge advantage because both of us have ties to some of the British officials. If they take our side, then it looks all the better for us," DA Conway answered.

"That sounds great, but how will we know which ones will be witnesses and which ones we can talk to?" Hermione asked.

"One of them is visiting my house," he replied.

Hermione's eyes bulged for a moment, but then she composed herself. DA Conway smirked at her surprise. "Who?" Hermione finally asked.

"You may know her. Her name's Minerva McGonagall."

Hermione coughed as she swallowed some saliva the wrong way. She looked up and asked, "When did you meet her?"

"When I was in Britain," he answered.

"I know," she answered trying to hide her frustration, "but when were you there and why?"

Adrian Conway smirked. "I'm surprised you wouldn't know. I'd think that you would have heard, knowing your relationship with Minerva."

Hermione sighed, deciding to change the subject. "So, do you know any of the other witnesses for Britain?"

"There's Minerva, Harry Potter, and Ares Philips," he answered.

"Harry Potter! How the hell is he involved in this case?" she almost yelled.

He took a deep breath and answered, "His wife Luna is pregnant with their son. She's due in about a month. It's not safe for her to travel, so for this venue hearing he's going in her place to explain her situation. Now, wherever the trial is I highly doubt it'll happen within the next month, but still, the stress would be a hardship on them, especially considering that they are both potential prosecution witnesses."

"Potential prosecution witnesses?" Hermione asked trying to keep her emotions under control.

DA Conway nodded. "How far are you into the case file?" he asked.

"I finished the forensic report last night," she admitted.

"Okay," he answered not looking completely unimpressed. "Well, there's a document right after that pertaining to whether or not the pensieve from Snape's first trial will be admissible in our case. If it is, the prosecution will call an official from the British court to testify to the pensieve's validity. If not, then we'll call Potter to tell us what happened."

"Why are we even bringing up the first trial?" Hermione asked.

"Motive," the DA answered. "You know as well as I do that Rita was writing a biography about Snape, and most of the shameful stuff he would want to suppress was discussed at that trial."

Hermione sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, either method was perfectly legal. Still, she would prefer that Potter not be there. "Okay," she replied. "I'll read up on it tonight."

"I'd strongly suggest you do that," he began.

"Do we have any witnesses?" she asked.

He smiled. "Yes! We have Perpetua Gray, Lapis Lutz, Lucius Malfoy, and Michael Hunter."

"Okay, I know that Lapis Lutz is the lead CSI, but Michael Hunter is…"

"The hotel worker who saw the crime scene. He knows quite a bit about how the hotel is laid out."

"Oh," she replied. "Could my defendant be called up?"

"I don't see the harm in it. If he wants his trial in America because he thinks it will be more fair, then I see no reason to exclude him," Adrian Conway replied.

"Thank you," she replied.

Adrian took another deep breath, hoping he wasn't stepping out of line. "Miss Granger, you are a fine attorney. I've looked over your credentials, and I'm more than impressed, so please don't take this the wrong way," he began.

"Okay," she replied growing apprehensive about what was to follow.

"Is your client aware of your issues regarding Mr. Potter?" he asked.

She paused for a moment as her eyes went from shock to anger. "Why would he need to know about my issues with Harry?" she asked in a low voice.

"Because you nearly went off when I so much as mentioned his name. Look, I think Mr. Snape's guilty as sin, but I don't want a re-trial because his attorney was perceived as unstable or unprofessional. If he knows going into this that you and Potter have issues, then he won't be blindsided if something happens," he suggested.

"Why don't you handle you witnesses and I'll handle my defendant," she snapped.

DA Conway replied in a low voice, "I want this trial to stay in the US. I don't want to lose it to some Brit because you couldn't control yourself at the hearing. All I am asking is for you to pull yourself together so that this trial can go off without a hitch."

She sighed as hot tears came to her eyes. "You have no clue what Harry has done to me."

"You're right," he answered. "I read the headlines, and I couldn't imagine the pain that you went through. I'm lucky to have never suffered through what you have, and I hope that luck continues to hold out. Still, I can't tolerate antics. What happens between you and your client is your business Miss Granger, but I would strongly suggest that you tell your client what's going on so he can at least make an informed decision on how to proceed."

"Severus doesn't have anyone else," Hermione answered in a soft voice. The darkness and anger had drained from her face. "I'm the only one who understands what he's going through. He needs me to stay on the case."

DA Conway sighed. "Then please control yourself, for your client's sake."

She nodded. "I will," she whispered.

DA Conway took a deep breath. "Would you like to make the opening and closing pleas to have the trial in the US?" he asked. "I think it'll send a strong statement if the defense attorney is out pleading the case for her client's justice"

She smiled, as the spark returned to her eyes. "I'd love that. Thank you DA Conway."

"No, thank you. I think you'll make a really strong showing."

They both stood and shook hands. Then, Hermione asked. "This is going to sound weird, but do you know where I could purchase some new robes? My client desperately needs some that aren't black."

He smiled. "I get all of mine from this place downtown called Robin's. It's a little pricey, but they last and they look damn good on you. They have a decent lady's selection as well."

"Thank you," Hermione answered.

"Anytime Ms. Granger," he replied.

She gave him another smile and strolled out of his office. DA Conway chuckled for a moment, trying to imagine her scowling defendant in anything other than black. Then his door burst open. A secretary walked in and announced, "Calypso's on the floo for you!"

"Thank you," he answered.

He followed her to a room with only a fireplace in it. "Honey?" she asked.

"Yes Peach," he replied.

"Minerva McGonagall is already here!" Calypso answered with a huge smile.

"Good! Tell her I'll be home soon!" he answered. "I just need to finish up some things here."

"Okay dear," she answered.

"Oh, and Calypso?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Ask Minerva if she could you picture Severus Snape in anything but black," he smirked.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thank so much for reading, reviewing, putting me on alert, and adding me to your favorites! It's great to know people like this!**

**Still own nothing.**

"Severus Snape!" Perpetua called.

Snape braced himself for another stupification, but was shocked when he just heard the door open, instead. He looked up at her and tried to hide his fear when he saw the cuffs in her hand. "Miss Granger wants to see you in the meeting room," she began. "Says it's real important."

"Why can't she come here?" Snape asked as Perpetua shut the cell door behind her and approached him.

"Because she may have to use magic, which she can't do in here, so I'm taking you out to see her," she answered.

Snape swallowed as Perpetua placed the cuffs on him. Again, he felt violently ill. Perpetua pulled him up, but he was too nauseated to be steady on his feet. Oblivious, she dragged him out of his cell and down the jail corridor. After performing a few spells to put down the wards, she pulled him into the police station.

By now, standing was a struggle for Snape, and he wanted nothing more than to retch. As Perpetua continued to lug Snape through the station, he noticed Aurors and others staring at him. He choked back the red hot tears filling his eyes. Everyone could see how weak and helpless he was; that was worse than any other torture they could've inflicted. He stumbled, causing Perpetua to look back. "Crap," she muttered.

She pulled him up and helped him walk to the room. After undoing some wards, she helped Snape to a metal chair in front of a metal table. He barely noticed Hermione sitting on the other side of the table with two bags. "What the hell is wrong with my client?" Hermione almost yelled.

"He reacts badly to the cuffs," Perpetua answered.

Snape gagged, but managed to swallow his bile. "Take those damn things off of him! Now!" she ordered.

Perpetua obeyed, taken aback by the rage in Hermione's eyes. She slipped them off, giving Snape some relief. "If you need anything, just holler," Perpetua answered before leaving.

"I will," Hermione growled.

Perpetua darted out, leaving Hermione alone with a slumped over Snape. Hermione tore out a clean sheet of paper from her notebook and transfigured it into a paper bag. She then handed it to Snape. He gazed at it and shook his head. "It may make you feel better," she answered.

Snape stared at the bag again and felt the bile race up his throat. He pulled the bag to his mouth and vomited. Hermione stepped out to give him some privacy, then returned with a can. "This may make you feel better as well," Hermione began as she put the can in front of Snape and removed the bag with a flick of her wand.

Snape looked down and muttered, "Ginger ale?"

"It always made me feel better when I was sick," she answered.

He nodded. "I used to love this stuff. Where did you get it?" he asked.

"They have a Coke machine outside this room. I guess being close to the _Coca-Cola_ corporate offices has its perks. I used to have to go to Muggle London to get this stuff," she replied.

He opened the can and took a sip. "It tastes as good as I remember," he whispered.

"They told me you reacted badly to the cuffs, but I didn't realize it would be that bad," Hermione answered.

Snape glared at her. "Don't you dare pity me," he warned.

"I don't pity you," she replied. "I feel compassion for you, and I think you should never be placed in those cuffs again!"

Snape's eyes softened. "At least we agree on something."

Hermione and Snape sat in silence as he drank the Ginger Ale and regained his strength. When he felt well again, he sat up straight and asked, "Why are we meeting in here?"

She smiled mischievously, making Snape a little uncomfortable. "I bought you some robes. I didn't know if they'd fit correctly or be the right color, so I asked to meet you here so I could make changes if necessary."

"Some robes?" he asked. "As in more than one robe?"

She raised her eyebrow. "You can't wear the same one every day. You need more than one."

"I've always gotten along fine with just one dress robe," Snape growled.

She rolled her eyes and reached into a bag. Snape gasped as she pulled out a designer robe in powder pink. He backed away as though it were a poisonous serpent. "Hermione, are you trying to humiliate me to death?" he yelled.

Hermione laughed until her stomach hurt. Snape looked on, trying to figure out what was so damn funny. She looked up, smiled, and then laughed again. Snape shook his head. "I'm sorry," she gasped. "I just had to see the look on your face! I wish you could see yourself!"

She continued to laugh. Snape began, "I will not put this on my body."

"I know you won't," she replied. Then she transfigured the robes dark gray. "I'm sorry! I just had to see your reaction."

"I'm happy I could entertain you," he grumbled.

Hermione handed him the robes and began, "I'll turn around while you change."

Snape sighed as she turned to the wall. He stripped off his prison clothes and put on the robes. "I'm ready," he answered.

She turned around and gasped. "Oh Severus! You look so good in those. She took a small make up mirror out of her pocket and handed it to him.

He examined himself in it and deepened his frown. "I don't look like myself," he replied.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "You look great!"

He continued to eye himself in the mirror. His face and his body looked thin, and his eyes were sunken. His hair was greasier than usual; its length and stringiness only served to highlight his weight loss. As for the robes, the fabric was obviously expensive and well-cut, although they would probably set him back a small fortune. They just didn't look like robes he'd wear, not only because they weren't black but because they made him look… personable. He'd enjoyed the black robes because they made him both look and feel formidable and imposing, but these didn't, leaving him vulnerable. He shook his head. "Hermione," he began, but the words left him.

"I know it's different," Hermione answered, as though she could sense the reason behind his apprehension. "But this will work, trust me."

"I don't trust anyone," he whispered.

"You trust me to be a good attorney," she replied.

He nodded. "Anyway," she continued as he put the mirror down. "I figured that you'd need some bribery, so I bought you this."

He raised his eyebrow as she placed a small bag on the table. She removed the contents, exposing the Bacon, Lettuce, and Tomato sandwich Snape had requested. She saw a glimmer of joy spark in his eyes. "You'll give me a sandwich to wear these?"

"Consider this a first installment. If you wear those robes, I will try to give you any sandwich you request at least every other day," Hermione answered.

Snape frowned and walked closer to the food. "You've been around Lucius too long."

She placed her hands possessively over the sandwich. "Do we have a deal?"


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thanks for reading, putting me on alert, favoriting, and of course, reviewing! Just an FYI, I will probably post another chapter tonight because I have an early appointment tomorrow. Anyway, thanks again for everything!**

**I still own nothing**

He examined the sandwich for a moment. The fragrance teased his nose, causing his stomach to pulse in hunger. Saliva began to flood his mouth as he imagined biting into the crunch of it. For so long he'd exercised exemplary control, but now that was being obliterated by a mere sandwich. He'd find it pathetic if he wasn't so famished and desperate for anything resembling edible food. "Yes, I'll wear the suit," he finally answered.

"Good. Now take it off and put your clothes back on. I don't want your new robes to get dirty," Hermione answered.

He gestured for her to turn around. She did so and he quickly changed. When she heard the rustling of the sandwich bag, she asked, "Are you done?"

"Yes," he grumbled.

Hermione turned around and watched him take the first bite of the BLT. His eyes danced with joy at the treat, which made Hermione both pleased and somewhat sad. On the one hand, she was glad to give Snape a little happiness. On the other hand, it seemed like such a small gesture. Then again, she'd seen some of the items that passed for food around here, and she wouldn't eat them even if she was starving. "So," Snape began after swallowing a bite. "You said something earlier about forensic evidence."

"Yes," she began as he took another bite.

"How good does it look for me?" he asked.

She sighed. "Not good. They found a chemical which masks the magical signature."

"Oh, the kind which I could make perfectly in my sleep?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes," she replied. "They also found a piece of your hair."

He swallowed and looked up at her. "Why would that be there? I've never been in her room!"

"Are you sure? Is there a possibility that you could've been in that hotel room for any other reason before she used it?"

"Why would I need to?" Snape asked. "I live here!"

"My thoughts exactly. It's pretty hard to explain, though in theory she could've transfered it from your store to her room. Also, they found a partial thumb print on the door," Hermione replied.

"Merlin! I wasn't there!" he roared.

"I know!" Hermione answered louder. "It's just a partial. It could be a miscalculation, or it could have been planted. It being planted would explain its partiality as well as the fact that you didn't just open the door with a spell."

Snape exhaled a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "What else do they have?" he asked before taking another bite.

"No footprints or DNA, thank goodness, though that's not surprising in a case such as this. Also, they found a clump of white hair that's currently unidentified."

He raised his eyebrow, which she took as her cue to continue. "According to the forensics report, it is animal hair, though they have no clue what kind. The prosecution is dismissing it as remnants of some one else's visit, but I think that it could be something more."

"What?" Snape asked after he swallowed. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. The chief CSI, Lapis Lutz, has been working on identifying it for the sake of fairness, but she's hit a dead end."

"Which means?" Snape asked.

"I have no clue," Hermione muttered. "I'd need to learn more about the hair, but my guess is that whatever it belongs to isn't a magical creature."

"So?" Snape asked before taking a bite.

"So we need to identify who would have non-magical creatures and want to kill Rita Skeeter and/or set you up. Once we have a sample to compare it with, I believe we'll be closer to solving this case," Hermione answered with a satisfied smile.

Snape swallowed his bite. "I suppose you'll want a list of enemies then?"

"That would be nice," she replied.

"Well," Snape began before placing his sandwich on the table. He was lost in his thoughts until he finally answered, "there are probably several wizards back in Britain upset that I got off for being a Death Eater so easily, but then again so did Lucius. Wouldn't he have been an easier target?"

"Not necessarily," Hermione mused then frowned. "Lucius has money, and if things got bad he could move here, where everyone seems to have forgotten that he was ever involved with Voldemort at all."

"True," Snape sighed.

"As far as I know, there aren't any escaped Death Eaters left. If they are still around, they would've exposed themselves by now. Besides, why frame you? Why not just kill you?"

"This conversation sure is cheery," Snape answered before he took another bite of his sandwich.

"Yes," she answered. "Can you think of any specific enemies? Has anyone threatened you?"

Snape shook his head. "I'm not an easy man to intimidate. Even people around here know that. No one has threatened me outright. Still, I suppose that others could be threatened by me."

"Who, Severus? I need answers!" Hermione demanded.

Snape shrugged. "I don't know. Slughorn invited me to a party at his house when my business went international. He wrote saying how proud he was of me. I turned him down, and he wrote a scathing letter, but that was years ago."

"That's a horrible suspect," Hermione answered. Then her eyes widened. "Unless he knows some one who's jealous!"

"What do you mean?" Snape asked before taking another bite.

"Professor Slughorn tries to be connected to all the famous of the wizarding world! Some one may not threaten you, but they may have expressed anger towards you to him! He may know something we don't!"

"Who would confess a murder plot to Slughorn?" Snape asked.

"Not confess a murder plotl; jealousy!" Hermione replied.

Snape nodded after swallowing. "Still, why would they steal the book?"

"Blackmail!" she answered. "The person snuck in somehow and intended to steal the book. The killer met up with Rita, panicked, and killed her! In fear, they took the book and ran."

"Two problems," Snape answered with an empty mouth. "One, the suspect would need to know the book existed. Lucius keeps up on all the news, but he hadn't heard of the book until I told him, so I doubt our killer would've heard of it. Two, if this was just a blackmail plot, then why did the suspect take the time to set me up, especially at risk to him or herself of being caught in the act?"

"Good points," Hermione sighed.

Snape finished his sandwich and gave Hermione a sympathetic look. She smiled back and answered, "I'll figure something out. I'll talk to Slughorn and see what he knows."

Snape nodded. "At least it's a start."

She sighed and pulled out her wand. "I think that's all for today. Thank you for your help and cooperation."

Snape nodded, trying to hide his fear of the inevitable cuffing.

She undid the wards but didn't put down her wand. Snape gave her a weird look. "Aren't you going to yell for a guard?"

"Nope," she answered. "You don't need the cuffs. You know what will happen if you escape; I will stupefy you and they put the cuffs back on you. I can escort you back to your cell perfectly well with just a wand."

Snape stared at her. Everything that could be considered a kindness up to this point he considered part of her job. Now, she was looking out for him, and he had no clue how to react. He stood in silence, taken in by her kind eyes and her small smile. He struggled to find the exact words to say, so he settled on a whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she whispered.

Snape crept out of the cell, terrified of being caught. Hermione prodded him out into the foyer. It didn't take long for an Auror to brandish his wand and yell, "Freeze!"

"He's with me!" Hermione answered as she pointed to her wand.

"Excuse me ma'am, but you are not allowed to escort prisoners to and from their cells," he argued.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to allow him to be cuffed again! He spent a full five minutes emptying his stomach contents! I refuse to put him through that again!" Hermione argued.

The man glanced over at Snape, who was perfectly still, and sighed. "My name is David Marlboro, and I arrested Mr. Snape here. I saw his reaction first hand. If you'll allow me to help you escort him, then I see no reason why you can't lead him to his cell."

"Thank you," she replied with a smile.

David poked his wand towards Snape, directing him to the doorway of the jail. As the main entrance opened he glanced at Hermione, who seemed to be lost in her thoughts. He sighed and walked to his cell, trying to hold his head high. He entered the cell without incident. "Goodbye Severus," Hermione called before it shut.

"Goodbye Hermione," Snape answered.

He took a deep breath as he watched her walk away. Not allowing them to use the cuffs on him had been beyond the call of duty for an attorney, yet she went the extra mile to assure his comfort. What's more, on the day he was interviewed for his statement she'd convinced Perpetua to transport him the old fashioned way, even if it was unconventional. No one had ever been kind to him for the sake of being kind. Now that someone had, he didn't know quite how to feel or react. Part of him yearned for her and her kindness. He hoped with all his heart they could be friends.

Then he reminded himself that Hermione lived in Philadelphia, and more than likely would leave after the case was over. Maybe they would stay in touch, but then again she probably didn't appreciate ex-clients following her around. He resolved to enjoy her kindness while it lasted. He dared not hope for more.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thanks for all the support! It's nice to know that people enjoy this story and will read it. As promised this morning, here's the update since I'll be gone tomorrow. Hope you like!**

**If I owned this stuff, would I really have spent the last hour studying for the GRE? I think not.**

Rain hammered the ground outside as she stood in front of her desk, shifting papers until they formed a neat pile. Slughorn had been more eager to talk than she'd expected, and would soon arrive at her hotel room.

Thunder roared in the distance as the wind twisted the trees and stripped some of their limbs. Hermione hoped Slughorn didn't have to walk far from his apparation point. She cast a weather forecasting spell, which indicated no tornadic activity in the immediate area. She sighed and sank onto the bed.

As she watched the storm, her thoughts revisited another storm over a decade ago, one which would be forever etched in her mind. She remembered the rain penetrating her thin muggle clothes and attaching itself to her skin. Her hair clung to her face, making her look more small and pathetic than she felt, but she no longer cared. It was bad enough she was there.

She knocked on the imposing wooden door several times, then waited for a response. Before she could raise her fist to knock again, an elf opened the door and looked up at her. "You have an appointment with Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.

"No, but I need to see him" she began trying to sound like she had a shred of dignity left.

The elf examined her. "Master Draco told me about you. He happy that you helped him out, even if you didn't mean to. Master Lucius still has mixed feelings."

"I need to see Lucius!" she finally snapped. "I really need to see him now!"

"Why?" the elf asked.

Hermione swallowed, trying to suppress her memories of having been tortured in this very house. "I need to leave Britain."

"So now you want to leave!" a voice yelled from the hallway as a figure approached her. "You didn't care about leaving when you were busy ruining my life and my brother's life, but now that everyone sees you for who you really are you turn tail and run!"

"Oh shut up Ginny!" Lucius called as he appeared from the shadows. Outside thunder crackled. "You should thank Merlin for Ms. Granger. If it weren't for her you wouldn't be in my house."

"What about your son? He's the real reason I'm here." she sneered.

"I'm sure I could have redirected his miserable infatuation, and I'm sure I still can," Lucius replied with a smirk.

Ginny glared at him and retreated to another room. "Miss Granger, come in from the rain! You look like a drowned puppy!"

"Thanks," she muttered as she entered the foyer. She performed a drying spell on herself, but from the look on Lucius' face she still looked horrible. "I need to leave," she choked. "I want to go to the US. I can't live here anymore. Please Lucius, please help me."

Tears clouded her eyes as she tilted her head to face the older man. "Show some dignity," Lucius cautioned. "Pathetic doesn't play well with me.

"Sorry," she whispered.

Lucius smirked. "Would you like a spot of tea? Leaving one's life behind is something better discussed over tea."

She nodded and followed him out.

Before she could continue with the memory, she heard a rap on the hotel room door. She leapt off her bed and peered through the peephole. Professor Slughorn stood outside with a wide smile on his face. She grinned and opened the door. He walked in just as a bolt of lightning shot down the sky. Thunder soon followed, startling him a bit. "It's wicked out there," he began.

"I'm sorry. I had no clue it was supposed to be so stormy. I suppose I should've expected it after that heat wave, but still," she replied.

"Yes," Slughorn replied as he looked around.

"Would you like anything? I'm afraid I don't have much. There's some Coke in the mini-fridge along with some Sprite and a couple of cans of Mellow Yellow," Hermione offered as the Professor sat down on her bed.

Slughorn stared at her as though she'd just grown a horn. "Which is the best?" he answered slowly.

"Personally, I like Sprite, but the Mellow Yellow's pretty good too, except after the first time I drank it I spent two hours walking around town trying to burn off the caffeine high," Hermione answered.

"I guess I'll have the Sprite," he answered.

She opened the mini-fridge, pulled out two soda cans and opened them, handing one to Slughorn. He stared at his can, then watched as Hermione sipped her drink. Timidly, he followed suit, then glanced down at the can again as if to ponder the mysteries it held. "It's a muggle drink," Hermione explained. "They make them here. They call them sodas."

"It's very sweet," Slughorn answered.

"Yeah," Hermione answered.

"Anyway," Slughorn answered. "You said when you contacted me that it was urgent.

Hermione sat at her desk and nodded. She pulled out a notebook, took out a quill, and dipped it in a nearby ink jar. "Yes, it's about Professor Snape," she began.

"Oh, the trial," Professor Slughorn answered with a gleam in his eyes. "I forgot to congratulate you on getting this case. It must have been difficult, but then you always were an overachiever! Severus is in good hands with you!"

"Thanks," she replied, trying to hide her reddening cheeks. "We were hoping you could help us though."

"Oh," he answered now beaming. "Well, it would be an honor if I could! What exactly do you need to know?"

"Well, I know that you host several parties," she began.

Professor Slughorn nodded. "Yes. If you ever wanted to come, I'm sure there'd be several people who'd love nothing more than to speak to the woman defending Severus Snape."

She swallowed. "No thank you. I was more wondering if anyone's expressed any ill-will towards Severus. Is there anyone who would want to do him harm?"

Slughorn sat back in shock and took a deep breath. "My, that's a difficult question. Before his English trial there were several people who wished him dead, but I think his exoneration and subsequent self-imposed exile silenced them."

"Thanks, but I doubt that'll be any help. No, what I really need is a more current list of enemies. Is anyone upset about losing business to his company or perhaps holding a grudge related to his exoneration?" she asked.

He took a deep breath. "Well, those are certainly good questions. Two names come to mind instantly, but I know one is innocent because she was giving a conference in London the night of the murder."

"Who is the other one?" she asked.

"A Mister Roger Grayson. He's a potions master who lives in Washington DC. About a year ago he came to one of my parties, irate with Severus for developing a potion he himself had been working on. Still, he's hardly the kind to commit murder."

Hermione picked up the pen and wrote his name down. "I can't rule out anyone as a suspect, not with my client's life on the line."

Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Understandable," Slughorn answered before taking another sip of Sprite.

"What about Rita Skeeter? Did she have any enemies?" Hermione asked.

Slughorn chuckled. "Everyone wanted to kill her, but I never saw anyone as having a serious intention to do so."

She nodded. "Well, this is a small start. Now, do you know any experts who deal with muggle animals for a living?"

"No," he answered. "All of the experts I know deal with magical creatures only. Why?"

"Because a strange hair was found on the ground. I think it may be the key to unlocking this whole case, but I'll need to identify it first," she answered. "The lead CSI is having trouble doing so."

"Do you have a plan?" Slughorn asked.

"I'm going to ask Ms. Lutz for a sample so I can have a muggle run an analysis on it," Hermione asked.

"What if it's moved to Britain?" Slughorn asked.

"Then I'll make sure his new attorney follows up on it. I truly think the hair is an important clue," she answered.

"I will warn you that Mr. Grayson has had no contact with muggle animals," Slughorn replied.

Hermione took a sip of Sprite. "I know, but it's a lead worth pursuing. If anything, he may be able to lead me to another witness."

Slughorn smiled in pride. "It's so nice to see you back in your element."

"Yes, well we'll see how long it lasts," she answered.

"If anyone can help Severus, it's you," Slughorn answered.

"Thanks," Hermione replied.

"Don't give up," he replied. "Severus, he was difficult, but I never thought for a moment that he was guilty. It's been miserable how everyone's been treating him. Still, if you need any help, you know where to find me."

"Thank you," she replied. "I'll be in touch."


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, for putting em on alert, for reading, and for favoritng this! I'm glad everyone's enjoying this!**

**I still own nothing!**

Snape watched as lightning danced across the sky to the beat of increasingly loud thunder. For a moment he wondered how bad the storm would become, but expelled the thought from his mind when he considered that if the storm did become tornadic, the Aurors would more than likely seek shelter and leave him to die. It would save them the trouble of prosecuting him, though poor DA Conway would then need another way to gain the media's attention. He smirked at the thought. Maybe his life did have some value after all.

Then his thoughts turned to Hermione. He wondered if she was someplace safe watching the storm, or if she was still asleep. Snape bowed his head and pondered how he might thank her for her kindness yesterday. Words didn't seem enough, but nothing else came to mind. Maybe if he gave her a portion of his company or if he bought her some rare books... He shook his head and sighed. She wouldn't accept either, well maybe the books, but then she'd think he was trying to buy her. Perhaps simply being a cooperative defendant would be enough, but that seemed inadequate. Did she like jewelry?

Then, he began to chuckle. The chuckle roared into a guffaw until he could barely breathe. For a moment, he'd actually considered being free and out of this hell-hole; he had actually allowed himself to think he could have a life beyond these bars. Well, he knew that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Mr. Snape?" Perpetua stammered as the thunder produced an especially loud crack. She looked at Snape as though he'd completely lost his mind. Snape laughed again at the ridiculousness of the situation and the expression on her face. When he'd settled down, Perpetua asked in a slow voice, "Are you okay? Do you need me to call Hermione, or maybe the doctor?"

Snape smirked as another clap of thunder sounded. The effect unnerved her even more. "Now Ms. Gray, why ever would my laughing cause you concern?" Then he paused. "Wait a minute, what do you mean 'call Hermione'? Isn't she the visitor you've brought?"

"No," Perpetua answered still trying to deduce his sanity. "Ms. Minerva McGonagall is here."

"Oh," Snape answered now rendered speechless.

Perpetua relaxed a little, now content that Snape was now somewhat sane. She stunned him and opened the cell. "Just holler if you need anything ma'am," Perpetua began as she opened the cell door.

"Thank you," Minerva replied as she entered, the thunder still roaring. Perpetua shut the door, unfroze Snape, then left. Snape stared up at Minerva and tensed. "What the bloody hell do you want?"

"I wanted to see you," Minerva answered.

"Highly unlikely," he hissed as he backed towards the window. "You haven't spoken a kind word to me since I became Headmaster. Maybe you came here for the spectacle. Merlin knows how many reporters are outside my window waiting to get a shot of the former Death Eater. Granted, the weather has probably scared them off for now, but," he peeked out the window. "Never mind. They're still there, just in vans. Should some one tell them that tornados are still possible this time of year?"

"Damnit Severus!" Minerva argued. "I came to apologize."

"I've forgiven you. Now that we're done you can leave," he replied.

"I'm sorry Severus!" Minerva yelled. I'm sorry I doubted you! I'm sorry for all the times I called you a murderer and for making your life a living hell! I'm sorry I wouldn't listen to you!"

Severus was taken aback by her passion. They were silent until Minerva took a deep breath and continued, "I've waited years to say those things to you, but I could never find you. I tried to locate you, but after a while I figured you just didn't want to be found, so I tried to respect that."

"Why now? Why not right after the English trial? Why not when I'd just started my apothecary? Why not last year? Why now that I've been arrested?" he asked trying to maintain control over his residual rage.

"Because after the English trial, everything was so raw. I honestly thought you'd come back to Hogwarts. When Lucius told us you had left, I was thrown to say the least. I guess I always thought I'd have time to explain myself. As for the other times, you seemed content with your life, and I didn't think that drudging up the past would be productive…"

"So you waited for a prosecutor to bring up my past for you," Snape hissed.

"I understand, I really do," Minerva answered.

"No, I don't think you do," Snape answered as the thunder rumbled outside. "You're not here to make a genuine apology. You're here because you feel guilty. If you had only believed me, if you had only trusted me more, then I wouldn't have murdered Rita Skeeter. Maybe if you'd done things differently, I wouldn't be a psychotic killer. One problem; I'm innocent! How much have I gotten right?"

Minerva glared at him. "You're right, I feel a tremendous amount of guilt over what happened between us, but not for the reasons you believe! I feel guilty because I was wrong about you, not because you're being tried for murder! As for your guilt in this matter, well, Adrian claims that Hermione believes you're innocent. I believe him because it's not in her nature to defend some one she truly believed was guilty. I came to see if she had misjudged your character of if there was a remote chance that you were innocent."

"What have you come up with?" Snape snapped.

"Well, you are as walled off as ever. I have more respect than ever for Hermione and her ability to tolerate this from you," she answered.

"That says nothing about my guilt,' he answered.

McGonagall took a deep breath. "I still can't ascertain your guilt or innocence, but I know you're terrified. That could mean anything, but I hope for your and Hermione's sake that it's simply the fear of a wrongfully convicted man."

Snape nodded, not knowing how to answer. "I will warn you this though," Minerva answered with a much sterner look. "If I find out that your tricked Hermione into believing your innocence, then the Dementor's kiss will be the least of your problems!"

"I'm not fooling Hermione," Snape answered, his eyes hard with anger.

"For your sake I hope not," she snapped.

Snape's eyes softened as he asked, "How is Hogwarts?"

Minerva's softened as well. "It's doing marvelously. I'm still the Headmistress, and Slughorn still teaches potions, though if you were ever to consider returning…"

Snape shook his head. "I'm much happier here and alone."

"Are you?" Minerva asked.

He stood in silence, so she continued. "You deserve some one who has faith in you Severus."

"I already have that," he answered.

"Good," Minerva nodded, feeling relief flood through her. "Don't push that person away."

"I have no say in that matter," he answered.

In order to hide his growing emotions, he turned towards the window and peered out. By now the rain was subsiding and the lighting was become less frequent. The reporters were still cooped up in their van, but Snape ignored them. Instead, he let the rumble of the thunder calm him.

"Guard!" Minerva called from behind him.

Snape didn't notice Perpetua coming or even being stunned. Instead, his thoughts were focused on what Minerva had said, and how complex his situation had become.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, for reading, for putting me on alert, and for favoriting! All fo these things mean so much to me! I'm glad everyone still likes this!**

**I still own nothing you'd recognize. **

"Miss Granger!" the reporter yelled as she approached the station.

Hermione ignored him and sped up her pace. He called again, "Miss Granger!"

She began charging up the stairs, ignoring her body's pleas to slow down as well as the slickness left by the rain. Fortunately for her, she was pretty good at running in high heels and he was more out of shape than she was. He gave up on the pursuit halfway up the stairs. She smirked as she opened the doors and entered.

"Shit," the reporter muttered as he stomped down the steps, water splattering onto his pants with each step.

"She get away again?" a woman photographer asked.

"Shut up!" he snapped and huffed in frustration. "It's so fucking annoying! Conway sings like a canary while we're lucky if we even get a glimpse of anyone on the defense!"

"Maybe if we hadn't trashed her fifteen years ago…"

He scoffed, "We were reporting the news. You'd think she'd get over it!"

"Maybe we could try interviewing Malfoy again," she suggested.

"Sure! We can set ourselves up to be his grandson's target practice again, too, while we're at it! I'm still stinging from the hexes he threw at us last week!"

She smirked. "It was funny to watch you run away from an eight year old. By the way, Lucius supposedly plans on buying his granddaughter a wand now to make her 'feel better' about her mom being knocked up again."

"Great," the man muttered. "We can either deal with the dodgy defense or the murderous Malfoys! This day just keeps getting better."

"Maybe we aren't talking to the right people about the defense in this case," she replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She smiled wider. "We're reporters. If we can't find some one who'll talk, who can?"

* * *

"Perpetua!" Hermione called.

Perpetua smiled and approached her. "Good afternoon ma'am! You here to see your client?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Thank Merlin!" she sighed.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

Perpetua sighed. "Your client's been one French fry short of a Happy Meal all day!"

Hermione suppressed a laugh, but stopped when she saw the worried look on Perpetua's face. "I'm sorry; I don't usually hear muggle references like that."

Perpetua shrugged. "I was muggle born, but that doesn't matter right now. Your client is starting to scare me!"

"What exactly has he been doing?" Hermione asked.

"A lady was here to see him earlier today, so I led her to his cell. When we found him, he was laughing his head off about something and was being all loopy. Then, when I came back to escort the visitor out, he was staring out the window. It was disturbing!" she answered.

"Let me talk to him. I'll see what's going on," she answered as she attempted to visualize Snape laughing about anything.

Perpetua led her to his cell, performed the entrance ritual, and allowed Hermione in. When the door shut, Hermione looked around for Snape. She found him brooding on his cot. "I hear you gave Perpetua a bit of a scare," she began, hoping to lighten his mood.

Snape smirked as a spark expelled the despair from his eyes. "I was thinking about life outside this cell, and I realized that I was hoping. It struck me as funny since I don't usually hope for anything."

Hermione gave him a smile, illuminating her entire face. "That's great Severus! You should be hoping for your freedom!"

He sighed. When she was around him he wanted to hope for freedom. Still, he was afraid to set himself up for the inevitable disappointment. "Hope hurts," he answered.

Her face fell as her eyes became distant. "Sometimes, Severus," she whispered, "it's all we have left."

"I learned a long time ago that having nothing is better than holding onto something that hurts," he replied.

"Maybe," Hermione answered, but then her eyes lit up again. "Still, it's nice to think of you hoping and laughing."

He gave her a half smile as his eyes softened. "I suppose it was quite a sight. I almost wish you had walked in on it instead of Minerva."

"Minerva?" Hermione exclaimed. "She's the visitor who came today?"

Snape nodded. "It was an interesting meeting."

"Please tell me you managed to stay respectful," she groaned.

"Let's just say that Minerva has a renewed sense of respect for you since you can tolerate my moods," he answered with a smirk.

Hermione smiled in spite of herself. "Yeah, I think Perpetua overreacted. You're perfectly sane."

Snape chuckled a little. "I scared her that much?"

"I think she wanted me to order you committed. She said something about you looking out a window…"

"Oh that!" Snape answered before averting his eyes. "I was just curious if the press was still out there."

"Oh yeah," Hermione replied, unobservant of the gesture. "They're out in force today. I think they're growing impatient with me."

"Why?" he asked, looking back at her

"I refuse to have a press conference," she answered.

"Probably a wise move. Anything either of us says will probably be twisted beyond recognition anyway," he replied.

"True," Hermione answered. "As long as Adrian has a clue of what we're doing, we'll be within the law."

"Why does he have to know anything?" Snape asked.

"It's the law. Attorneys have to be open with each other," she answered. "Granted, it applies more to Conway than to me, but still, nothing in that law claims I have to give a press conference."

He smirked. "Very well put."

She smiled back and sighed. "What exactly do you know about Roger Grayson?"

Snape pressed his lips together and looked up. "He was looking for an improved anti-depression potion. He wanted one without the risk of extreme highs or suicide. I was working on one as well, and mine came out first. I'd imagine he was furious, and the project did ruin him. Still, if he was that upset then why not just kill me?"

"Who knows? Slughorn mentioned another person you ran out of business, but she was in London on a conference…"

"Oh Deidre Greene," Snape answered.

"You knew?"

Snape smirked. "She thought she could make a potion for hair loss. She wound up growing flowers on her head, instead. I found the real potion. She was understandably displeased."

"So you don't consider her a suspect either?"

Snape shook his head. "Miss Greene is a bit of a big mouth. She'd never be able to keep quiet if she'd done it."

"Unless she obliviated herself."

Snape shook his head. "She's a bit of a scatterbrain outside of potions, though she is a brilliant potions mistress. I'd stick with Grayson."

"Okay, anyone else?" Hermione asked.

He thought for a moment. "No, as I said, people don't tend to threaten me outright."

"Good enough," she replied.

"I take it you're going to find Minerva now," he began.

Hermione sighed. "I'd like to see her. It's been years."

"Do you talk to anyone from Britain, aside from Lucius?"

"Trust me," she answered. "I don't talk to Lucius."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, but what about anyone else?"

"I imagine I talk to fewer people from Hogwarts than you do," she answered, hoping it would satisfy him.

He nodded in concession, deciding not to pry further. Then, he asked. "Are you going to DC to check out the Grayson lead?"

"If I have the time. I have to prepare for this venue hearing, but I will try to swing by this weekend. If not then, I'll see him after the council," she promised.

"Sounds adequate," he answered.

Hermione sighed and then smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot something!"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She reached into her pocket and enlarged a package. He salivated when he saw the wrapper. She smirked and handed it to him. He tore it open and stared. "What is it?" he asked.

She smiled. "It's a Philly Cheese Steak. Granted, these aren't as good as the ones from Philadelphia, but it's worth a try."

"It has peppers on it," he grumbled.

"You don't like peppers?" she asked playfully.

"Biting into one is like eating water! I never could tolerate them," Snape replied.

"These don't taste like water."

"You're right, they'll probably taste like grease," he answered.

"Oh just try it! It's not as if the macaroni they're serving here will be any better," she answered.

Snape winced, just thinking about the tasteless half-frozen casserole. He took a bite of the sandwich and his eyes immediately lit up. Hermione smiled as though she'd just received a new car. Snape swallowed. "It's adequate," he answered.

She saw the sparkle in his eye and burst out laughing, reveling in Snape's reaction. He soon laughed in response, enjoying a rare moment of bliss.

She stopped laughing and watched him chuckle. In spite of his thinning figure and his still greasy hair, he was quite handsome when he laughed, something she hadn't visualized earlier. He stopped when he noticed her staring at her. "You should laugh more," she began, unsure of where the comment had come from.

He stared at her as though she'd just spoken German, and took another bite. Though he was now frowning, Hermione saw a light in his eyes she hadn't seen before. It forced her to smile, which only caused it to grow. She considered calling for her escort, but she didn't have the heart to leave Severus alone just yet.

"Have you ever had a Cherry Coke?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"This would go great with a Cherry Coke," he answered.

"I never pictured you drinking a soda."

He smirked. "You never pictured me laughing either, I'd presume. I suppose I'm not as predictable as you imagined."

"No," she replied. "You aren't, but I think I like it."


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, for favoriting, for putting me on alert, and for reading in general! I hope everyone enjoys!**

**I own next to nothing. I certainly don't own Harry Potter**

Hermione took a deep breath and sat down at her desk. She'd spent most of the day in Severus' company, brainstorming strategies for his defense. She had even ducked out for a few minutes to fetch him a decent dinner. It was dusk now, though, and time to refocus her thoughts on the case files. She flipped to where she'd left off:

**The Statement of Ares Philips**

I, Ares Philips, am of sound mind and body. I testify that everything in this statement is the truth to the best of my knowledge. Any deception will be punishable under perjury.

Hermione sighed and began reading:

**Questioner: Mr. Ares Philips, what is your involvement in today's case?**

Ares Philips: I have worked with Rita Skeeter for the past twenty years. We were really close, almost like brother and sister. She taught me everything she knew about reporting. I looked to her as an inspiration and hoped someday to be even half the reporter she was. I was also the one who found her body. It was probably one of the worst moments of my life.

**Q: Why did you and the defendant come to Terminus?**

A: Well, Harry Potter was speaking at the Terminus University of Advanced Wizarding. Rita just had to cover the event. I agreed to accompany her in order to help her with the article, and to get some good photos. Besides, my girlfriend Giselle and I wanted to go on a nice vacation, maybe see the Atlanta Aquarium or go up to Chattanooga to see the mountains. We were really excited to come.

**Q: Where did y'all stay?**

A: We stayed in the room next to Rita's. She was in room 623, and we were in room 625. It was a very nice hotel. I enjoyed the bar downstairs a great deal, as did Rita and Giselle. For the first two days, we were all in good spirits. Then, Rita saw this sign.

**Q: What did the sign say?**

A: Well, we had just apparated back from Atlanta, and she saw this sign for Snape's Apothecary. Her eyes grew wide, and she yelled, "I've found him! I've finally found him!"

I asked her, "Who?"

She shouted, "Snape! I've finally found Severus Snape! Now I can finally get the interview and finally shut the damn publishing company up about my biography being pure fiction!"

**Q: What book was she speaking of?**

A: She had been writing _Severus__ Snape: Saint or Scoundrel? _for about a year. Unfortunately, her first draft was ruled too gossipy to be published as non-fiction, so she'd been searching for Snape, himself, to corroborate her story.

**Q: What happened next?**

A: We went back to our hotel. Rita told Giselle and me that she may be gone for a while. We didn't really care, since we wanted some time alone anyway. We had some drinks and then we went to bed. The next day, we met Rita in the lobby for breakfast.

**Q: What did she say?**

A: Well, she told me about her fight with Mr. Snape. Apparently he wasn't enthused about being the subject of her latest book. According to her, he spent most of the time yelling at her. She laughed when she reached the part where he told her she'd publish her book over his cold dead corpse. I was a little worried, but she told the story with such flair and passion that I just went along with it. Breakfast was otherwise very enjoyable.

**Q: What happened next?**

A: Nothing of any real importance happened between breakfast and about four o'clock that day. Giselle shopped downtown while Rita and I discussed our strategy for getting the best photo of Harry and hopefully Luna. After we finished, Rita went to her room to get ready for the lecture. Giselle returned from her shopping, but she wasn't feeling well. She felt sick to her stomach, so she decided not to go to the speaking engagement with me. I was disappointed, but I figured her vomiting on my camera would not enhance our relationship, so I left her in my room and knocked on Rita's door.

**Q: Was she there?**

A: Yes. She still wasn't ready. She was getting worried, though, that some one else might secure the best camera angle of Harry, so she told me to go on ahead. I obeyed and found a great front row seat. I saved the seat next to me, but Rita never showed up.

**Q: Did this cause you alarm?**

A: Of course! She'd been waiting all year for this opportunity, and now she was missing it! I was panicking throughout the entire presentation.

**Q: Is there any way to prove that Rita wasn't there?**

A: Yes. I believe the prosecution has security footage from the thing catches everything too. It's really embarrassing, but I had to get up to use the restroom in the middle of the talk. Fortunately I kept my camera rolling, and I didn't miss much.

**Q: After Harry Potter's talk, where did you go?**

A: I ran straight to Rita's room and pounded on the door. I tried removing the wards, but I couldn't get through. I guess she was still feeling a bit cautious after her interview with Mr. Snape. I then ran to the lobby and asked for help. Michael Hunter came to my assistance. He's a hotel employee and knew how to undo the hotel's wards. We went upstairs and, oh Merlin…

**Q: What did you see?**

A: Rita was lying face down, completely lifeless. I screamed and began to cry. Giselle rushed in from our room and gasped when she saw the sight. We held each other and wept until the Aurors came and shooed us away. They questioned me, but I was so distraught. I remember throwing Severus Snape's name out, but I honestly couldn't think of anyone else. Rita was such a respected reporter, and we at the paper all loved her.

**Q: Is there anything else?**

A: Yes. The manuscript Rita was working on. I saw it on her bed just before the lecture. When I returned, it was gone. It's so devastating to think that the world will never read Rita's story.

**Q: Thank you.**

Hermione put the document down and sighed. She was missing something, but what?


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, for reading, for putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It's been interesting to read some of your theories, though I won't say if anyone's right or not :) Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**I still own nothing, but still want to!**

Hermione stretched as she felt the morning sun warm her blanket. She opened her eyes and examined her surroundings. Some days it was still odd to wake up in this hotel room, but as time passed it was becoming more familiar to her, almost like a second home. She sat on the edge of her bed and yawned again. Before she could make any plans for the day though, she heard a pecking at the window.

With a start, she opened the window and found the owl with a letter tied to its leg. After unwrapping the letter, she strolled to her desk and read it:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have waited years to write this letter, but until now I have been unable to locate you. How have you been? Are you happy? I know you are employed, the whole wizarding world knows of your involvement in Severus Snape's murder trial. Has he been a difficult client? Merlin knows how difficult he was with me._

_It truly has been too long Hermione. Please consider seeing me this afternoon. I am staying with some dear friends and would love nothing more than to see you again. I am staying at 134 Elysian Avenue. Take a right at the courthouse, go for six blocks, and turn left. It's the fourth house on the right. There is a statue of a Doberman in the front, and a live one may be running amok. Don't worry about him though; he's all bark and no bite. I hope to see you today!_

_-Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione gasped when she saw the name. Though there were no hard feelings between Hermione and her former professor, she had not expected Minerva to seek her out. After calming herself, Hermione yanked a parchment from a pile and thrust her quill into the ink. She replied:

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I would be truly thrilled to see you again. I apologize for falling out of touch, but I've needed time to re-sort my life. I will try to come around 2:00 this afternoon, depending on how long Severus needs me. I am excited to see you!_

_-Hermione Granger_

She read it a few times. While it was not one of the most eloquent letters she'd written, it seemed to be adequate for the occasion. Happy, she tied it to the owl and watched it fly into the skyline. Then, her eyes widened when she realized that she had no idea what to wear. Huffing, Hermione went over to the closet and began scrounging, happy that at least she had the foresight to bring all her clothes.

* * *

Snape picked at a hole in the wall, curious as to how deep it was. A few grains of concrete stuck to his finger, but they didn't help him determine the depth. He gave up after a few scratches and scolded himself for engaging in such a futile activity. Had he really become that bored?

Before he could ponder the question, he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He smirked and considered giving Perpetua another scare. Then again knowing his luck, she'd have him committed and he'd be back in those handcuffs. He shuddered at the thought.

The door opened, and once again Perpetua put the spell on him. "Hermione Granger!" she announced.

Snape heard the clack of high heels and the clink of the closing door. Then, his muscles relaxed. He turned around, and tried to remember to breathe. Hermione wore a short-sleeved crimson dress that came to just above her knees. While it was modest, it was cut perfectly for her. If there was any doubt in his mind as to how much she'd changed over the years, it was erased when he saw her in the dress.

"Severus?" she asked. She watched him examine the dress, his expression betraying his struggle to hide his emotions. Great, she thought, he thinks this is hideous. He's probably trying to be nice and not laugh at me.

"I didn't expect to see you in a dress," he finally answered.

"How bad is it?" she sighed.

"It, it looks very lovely on you," he answered. Lovely? The best you could come up with is lovely?

She seemed relieved, though her confusion remained. "You don't think it's too simple?"

"No," he said too quickly for his liking.

"Thank Merlin," she sighed. "I was afraid I looked hideous in this."

"Why would you think that?" Snape asked.

"Because," she replied, "I haven't worn it before. I bought it last summer, but never got around to wearing it."

"It looks good on you," he said wishing he had the courage to say more.

"Thank you," she replied as she smiled. "I'm wearing it to see Minerva."

"Oh," he answered with a raised eyebrow. "Where is she?"

"A few blocks from the courthouse, which is only about four blocks from here. I figured I'd see you before I went there."

"You didn't have to do that," Snape said.

"I wanted to. It wouldn't feel right if I went somewhere and didn't know whether or not you were okay," she replied.

"Why should you care about my well-being?" he asked after a brief period of speechlessness.

"You're an innocent war hero incarcerated in a hell-hole. A better question is why should I not care?"

"Because I'm a bastard," he answered.

She smirked. "You aren't really a bastard. I think you just say you are so you don't have to get close to people."

"Are you a lawyer or a shrink?" he asked.

She laughed and shook her head. "I just know the game."

Snape nodded. "So tell me oh wise Hermione, in your opinion is getting close to people worth the pain?"

She appeared thrown by the question. Then, she looked into his eyes. He needed to hear something from her, though she didn't know what it was. For a moment she watched fear and confusion cloud his eyes as she struggled to find something to say. "Sometimes," she whispered finally. "Sometimes it is and sometimes it isn't. It depends on the person."

He nodded. "I've never known any one other than Lucius who has wanted to remain close to me, and sometimes I don't think even Lucius knows me all that well."

"I'm here," Hermione answered. "Maybe we won't be best friends, but we could be friends when this is over, if we can still stand each other."

He smirked as his eyes softened. "Be careful what you wish for. You just may get it."


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, putting me on alert, and favoriting! It's nice to know people like this story!**

**I own nothing any of you would find in the books.**

Hermione gasped when she opened the ornate iron gate, exposing the marble Doberman statue. The dog sat on a base incised with an inscription, "Nunquam trado. Nunquam dificio" Never surrender, never fail. From somewhere in the back she could hear the gurgling of a fountain. She stared at the statue, trying to compose herself before she saw Minerva. While her visit with Snape had soothed her nerves to an extent, some trepidation remained.

After a moment of reflection and a few deep breaths, she continued with a renewed sense of confidence, following the sidewalk around the statue to the front door. The house took her breath away. It was made of red brick with a gray roof. The door was a dark mahogany. Although the gardens surrounding the house were starting to show the effects of the cooling weather, the plants remained in bloom, causing Hermione to wonder what the house would look like in its spring or summer glory.

"If you think these gardens are impressive, you should see the ones in back."

Hermione spun around to see Conway's wife smiling. "This, this is," Hermione stuttered.

Calypso nodded. "This is my house. Minerva told me to expect you, so I decided to step out to make sure you didn't get lost or nothin'."

"Well, thank you Mrs. Conway," Hermione stammered, trying to recover from her initial shock.

"Please! Call me Calypso! I'm not into all that Mrs. and Ms. stuff. It's all too formal for me," she answered.

Hermione nodded. "Thank you then, Calypso. You can call me Hermione."

Calypso gave her a warm and friendly smile. "Why don't you come in? Minerva'll be happy to see you," she answered.

"That would be nice," Hermione replied.

Hermione followed Calypso into the house. They entered a room with a dark blue couch, a few light blue stuffed chairs, and in the far right corner a white rocking chair where Minerva sat. McGonagall glanced up and smiled, her eyes shimmering upon seeing Hermione. She was holding a tiny bundle in her arms. Calypso approached to take the bundle from her. Hermione heard it whine a little, but Calypso shushed it. "I hope she didn't give you any trouble," Calypso whispered.

"No. She was an angel," Minerva whispered back.

Just as Calypso turned to leave, a toddler carrying a chew toy came charging out from behind Hermione, followed by a playfully barking Doberman. The dog grew quiet upon seeing Calypso and the baby, but the boy continued to shout. "Nergal!" Calypso hissed.

He looked up and smiled, trying to appear innocent. "Yes Momma?" he asked.

"You know better than to run around hootin' and hollerin' like that, especially when your sister's asleep!" Calypso hissed.

Ishtar whimpered as Calypso bounced her in an attempt to soothe the baby. "Sorry Mom," he answered softer.

The Doberman sat beside Hermione and examined her, almost as though it was summing her up. Something seemed familiar about it though what, she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"It's okay Nergal. Let's let Aunt Minerva and her friend Hermione talk. Can you say hello to Hermione?" Calypso asked.

He looked up at Hermione and gave her an odd stare. "I seen you before. You were in the paper," he answered. "You're helping that bad guy."

"Nergal!" Calypso hissed.

Nergal appeared confused. Hermione shook her head. "It's okay. It's nice to meet you Nergal."

He walked over and extended his hand. She bent down, took his hand and shook it. "Why do you want to help bad guys?" he asked, his eyes holding no malice.

"Because I don't think Mr. Snape is really a bad guy," she answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"How about we make some tea for Aunt Minerva and Hermione!" Calypso interrupted, glaring at the Doberman beside Hermione. It seemed to smirk back.

Did I really see that dog smirk? thought Hermione.

"I don't like tea," Nergal grumbled.

"Well, Aunt Minerva does, so let's make her some," Calypso answered.

The boy sighed and nodded. Calypso led him and the Doberman into the kitchen and shut the door behind them. Minerva chuckled. "He's very much like his father. He'll be a handful in a couple of years."

Hermione nodded, smiling wider than she had in ages, and settled into the couch near Minerva. "I really missed you," Hermione began.

"You could've written. I meant what I said the day you left, I'll always be there for you. I wish you had let me know where you were. I worried about you, especially knowing what condition you were in when you left."

"Well, as you can see I'm fine. I've risen above it now," Hermione answered not sure if she believed it herself.

"That's good to hear," Minerva answered hoping she was telling the truth. "So, is there anyone in your life right now?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "No, I've been too busy with law school and my career."

"I suppose there is a time to focus on your career, but you never seemed to me to be one who was destined to live alone," she answered.

Hermione shook her head. "Trust me, I'm perfectly happy the way I am. Really, it came in handy when I had to leave Philadelphia so suddenly to take this case," she answered.

"Yes," Minerva drawled. "Did Severus tell you that I saw him yesterday?"

Hermione nodded. "He told me you now have renewed respect for me and my profession."

Minerva laughed. "Yes, he was as obstinate as ever. Still, there was something different about him."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. It's almost like he's fighting some kind of war within himself. I have no idea what that's all about," Minerva replied.

Hermione shrugged. "I've never seen it. He's been nothing but respectful around me, except for the first day."

"Oh? What happened then?"

"Let's just say he wasn't thrilled with the idea of being representedby the woman who tried to free the house elves."

They both laughed. "Well, if he won't cooperate with you, let me know. I'm sure Albus' old portrait remembers how to keep Severus in line."

"Oh how is Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. "I've missed it so much."

"You should visit. Hagrid has been asking after you since the day you left."

Hermione looked down and shifted in discomfort, so Minerva changed the topic. "I'm still the Headmistress, and Flitwick remains deputy headmaster, just like when you left. Neville Longbottom is now the Herbology professor and head of the Gryffindor house."

"That's wonderful!" Hermione gushed.

"Yes, and enrollment is finally up to pre-war levels, which is very exciting," Minerva answered.

"I'm so happy for everyone," Hermione answered.

"Yes, there are many good things happening at Hogwarts. Aside from this case, have you had many interesting ones?" Minerva asked.

"Well, I did have one murder case which ended up being a suicide. I was able to prove that the victim was depressed and the defendant wasn't even in town during the murder. That was probably one of the most challenging. I'd never done that much research on psychology before in my life."

"Do you think that could be applicable in this case?"

She sighed. "I don't think so, I doubt Rita killed herself. There are other things that just don't add up, though. Don't get me wrong, Conway has a strong case against Snape, but some clues are out of place, and some of the testimony leaves a bit to be desired."

"Well, I hope whatever happens, the truth comes out, even if the truth is that Snape is a murderer," Minerva answered.

Hermione sighed, "I really don't think he is, though."

Before Minerva could respond, the door opened. The Doberman darted inside, followed by Calypso holding a tray with two tea cups. "Calypso makes the sweetest tea. It's divine."

Hermione accepted a cup and took a sip. She smiled and replied, "Yes, it is. Thank you Calypso."

"Anytime Hermione," she replied.

The Doberman lay down at Minerva's feet. She glared at it, but it maintained its trademark smirk. For a moment, the dog almost reminded her of a person. "Come on Chocolate," Calypso ordered.

"Yes, be a dear and go with Calypso," Minerva answered.

Chocolate grunted and followed Calypso out. "How do you know the Conways?" Hermione asked. "I asked Adrian and he told me he was surprised I hadn't figured it out."

Minerva chuckled. "Adrian Conway was my student for a year. When he was twenty he sold everything he owned and came to Hogwarts from Kentucky just to work with me."

"Wow! He was that into transfiguration?" Hermione asked.

Minerva nodded. "Calypso was student from the island of Guadalupe. Her father was an alumnus of Hogwarts, so she got a letter. She was in her final year when Adrian came. It was love at first sight."

"Oh, but why did he leave after only a year? Why not stay longer?" Hermione asked.

"He learned everything he needed to know. There was no reason to continue, and he wanted to start his career," Minerva answered. "I'm honestly surprised this is the first you've heard about him."

"Is his story in _Hogwarts, a History_? I'll have to look it up. Anyway, what about your more recent students? Do any of them have interesting stories?"

Minerva chuckled. "Well, there is a girl by the name of Felicity Franklin…"

For hours, they discussed students, school renovations, and strange cases, among other things. Before Hermione knew it, the sky was beginning to turn a bright pink and dull gray. Hermione sighed. "I should probably be off. I'm still working on getting the details of this case straight in my head."

"Yes, I wouldn't want you apparating in the dark," Minerva exhaled. "It was wonderful to catch up with you."

"I've really missed you," Hermione replied as her eyes fogged with tears.

They stood up and embraced. As Hermione turned to leave, Calypso entered with two Dobermans. "Leaving so soon? We could always set another place at the table for you."

Hermione shook her head. "I want to see Severus before I call it a night."

"Of course," Minerva answered with a small grin.

"Well, I hope you've enjoyed your stay," Calypso replied.

"I have. Thank you Calypso. You have a beautiful home!"

"Thank you," she answered.

Hermione embraced Minerva once more and left the building. "You are an awful man," Calypso growled at the smirking dog.

Outside, Hermione sighed as she stepped down the path to the street. When she reached the statue, she stopped to turn and take one last glance at the house. Inside, one of the Dobermans suddenly transformed into Adrian Conway.

That bastard! Hermione thought. That bastard wanted all my secrets, all my strategies! He couldn't call a meeting like a normal person! No, he had to…

Of course! Now she knew where she'd heard of him before! He was one of the six registered animagi! How could she have forgotten?

Animagus?

That's it! she thought as she raced down the street.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, the alerts, for favoriting, and for reading in general! It's nice to know people like this story, even if I was a little evil last chapter! Also, I decided to take it as fact that one's animagus form was the same as one's Patronus. I know that may not be necessarily true since this was never stated as an absolute fact, but I decided since all known animagi took the form of their Patronuses, it would be a fact in this story.**

**I own nothing**

"He's an animagus!"

"Who's a what?" Snape asked after Hermione entered his cell. Then he noticed the way the shadows and the dim evening light hit Hermione, making her look quite seductive in the darkness. Merlin she looked even better in that dress than she had eariler that day.

"Our perpetrator is an animagus! That's where the clump of mysterious hair came from!" Hermione answered.

"Oh," Snape replied before raising an eyebrow. "What made you reach that conclusion?"

"I saw Adrian Conway," she began.

"You didn't know he was a registered animagus?"

She glared at him. "I didn't make a point of memorizing every registered animagus on file."

Snape smirked. "I'm honestly surprised we've run into something you don't know."

"Would you like my help or would you just rather be a git?" she asked.

The smirk faded. "Okay, so did Adrian Conway kill her in order to get this case?" he asked completely serious.

Hermione shook her head. "His form is too big. I'm thinking though that an animal may not have set off the wards. If the perpetrator's form was a rodent…"

"He could go under the door undetected!" Snape finished.

"Exactly!" Hermione answered.

"Brilliant! Unfortunately, the only animagus rodent I know of is Peter Pettigrew," Snape replied.

Hermione sighed, "Being dead is a good alibi."

"Indeed," Snape answered.

"Still, Rita was an unregistered animagus," Hermione began now smiling. "Maybe our perpetrator was unregistered."

"Great," Snape groaned. "Now instead of having too few suspects, we have too many suspects."

"Not necessarily," Hermione mused. "If we could somehow convince our suspects to show us their Patronuses, we'd know their forms."

"But how? It's not like we could legally force them to," Snape answered. "Unless they have a criminal record, in which case the Aurors would document it."

"Yeah," Hermione answered and sighed. "Unfortunately, this development could in theory help the prosecution, considering your form is a mongoose now."

"I'm not an animagus by any means though," he argued.

"Neither was Rita as far as anyone was concerned. Still, there are plenty of unregistered animagi. On a side note, you'd think a mongoose would be a little too big to slide under a door. I have a feeling if you tried to go under the door, you'd lose more hair and risk getting cut, but you have no cuts and they found only a small clump of hair, no blood stains or anything else near the door or in the room."

"So?" Snape asked.

"I'm just musing. What we'll need to do though is get the hair to a muggle hair examiner. I know one back in Philadelphia who's helped me on some cases. If she can determine what kind of hair it is…"

"I'll be exonerated," Snape replied, trying not to raise his hopes too high.

"Exactly!" Hermione answered. "Granted, we'll still need to find the animagus, but I think we finally have a decent lead!"

"Oh thank Merlin!" Snape answered, now smiling. Then, he frowned and his eyes died. "Of course all this could be ruined if the trial's moved to Britain."

"I won't let that happen," Hermione vowed.

Snape nodded. "I hope you succeed."

Hermione smirked. "Have I failed you yet?"

"No," Snape answered.

Hermione smiled and pulled out a sandwich from her pocket. "I found this sandwich store by the courthouse. I've never eaten there, but they didn't look half bad," she replied as she handed it over.

Snape unwrapped the sandwich, his face lighting up when he noticed it was a BLT. "Thank you," he answered.

She shrugged. "It's nothing really."

He put the sandwich to his mouth and then put it down. Hermione was so close to him. He couldn't keep his mind off how different she was from the person who had left his hospital room so many years ago. Hermione watched him in confusion as his eyes went from pure glee over receiving the sandwich to walled off in the span of an instant. Snape gulped and whispered, "You really do look stunning in that dress."

At first she seemed taken aback, but then her eyes sparked as she smiled. "Thank you," she answered.

Snape gave her a half smile and asked before taking his first bite, "How was your visit with Minerva?"

"Oh, it was really great! She told me all about Hogwarts! Did you know Neville Longbottom's a professor now?"

Snape snorted and swallowed. "What is the world coming to?"

"Who knows? Supposedly he's pretty good."

"Please tell me his office is nowhere near the Potions lab."

She smirked. "What if he was?"

"You evil woman," he joked.

She laughed. He watched, reveling in her joy and feeling less alone for the first time in ages.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, for reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting this story! It means a lot, especially since this week's just been chaos. Thanks again!**

**I own nothing.**

Adrian examined the files closely, trying to find any inconsistencies in the key witness' statement. Satisfied that there were none, he put it down and smirked. It wouldn't take much to put this guy away.

Before Adrian could put the files with the rest of the case, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" he called.

The door opened, revealing a glaring Hermione. He smirked in spite of himself and suppressed a laugh. "What can I do for you ma'am?" he asked trying to regain his professionalism.

"Nice stunt you pulled last night. Tell me, do you pull it on every defense attorney you come across?" she asked.

"Just the ones who enter my house," he answered.

Hermione's eyes became harder. "Was your only purpose in becoming an animagus to spy on opposing council?"

"Considering that by law, we're both supposed to be open and honest about the investigation, I'd say no," Adrian answered.

Hermione stopped and nodded in concession.

"I take it your book doesn't have my whole story in it."

"It merely says you were trained under Minerva to be one of the six registered animagi of the twentieth century," she replied.

Adrian gestured for her to sit in a chair across from his desk. She nodded in thanks and sat down, her expression now much less hostile. "Have you ever heard of a place called Hostilis, Kentucky?"

She nodded. "It was the first wizarding community founded in the state of Kentucky. It means 'enemy' in Latin, and was named in honor of a quote made by Oliver Hazard Perry; 'we have met the enemy and they are ours'.

He smiled. "Very good. My ancestors founded it near a town called Hazard in Perry County, so you can see the connection they had to him."

She nodded. He continued, "Hostilis was, and still is for the most part, an extremely isolated wizarding community. Located in that part of the Appalachian Mountains, isolation is pretty much a given. One result of this seclusion is that almost everyone in town is a pure blood, so wizard training isn't hard to come by, and from what I've experienced it's pretty damn good. Another result of being so isolated, though, is that Hostilis is not a wealthy community.

Now mind you I never starved or went without a meal, but when it came time for secondary schooling, my parents could only afford to send me to a local Auror school, and even that was a strain. I didn't want to be an Auror; I wanted to be a prosecutor. I didn't want to chase down villains and hope they got put away; I wanted to make damn sure they got what they deserved. Yet as you know, law school is expensive, so I resigned myself to being an Auror and ultimately moved to Louisville, Kentucky.

After a year or two, I'd had it with being an Auror. I knew something needed to change, but it would take years before I could even afford a down payment on tuition to law school. My big break came when I was at a muggle bar, watching some cop show. I saw the police dogs the muggles were using to chase criminals. Wizards had never considered such things because they could transform themselves into animals. Transformation was rare, though, because it had its drawbacks. For instance, one needed a wand to perform it. If one was using their wand to keep a suspect in line, their hands were tied. Or if an Auror dropped their wand, they'd waste precious seconds retrieving it while a suspect fled. Also, transformed wizards could not talk to creatures who may know the location of a suspect. A final thing is that by using their wand, they risked mixing their magical signature with the evidence."

"An animagus wouldn't have those drawbacks though, since the spell can be performed wandlessly, meaning you wouldn't have to worry about misfiring or having residual magic land on evidence since the whole spell is contained in your body. You could also talk to animals," Hermione replied.

"Yes!" Adrian answered with a grin. "Those were my thoughts exactly. I came from a long line of animagi, all unregistered since they had no reason to spend money on a piece of paper. Still, if I wanted a legitimate business, I'd need that piece of paper. I only knew of one other registered animagus who could help me get registered."

"Minerva," Hermione replied.

"Exactly! I sold everything I could, quit my job, and landed on Minerva's doorstep with only a suitcase full of clothes," Adrian answered with a smile.

"So," Hermione replied in a low voice. "You know my client then?"

Conway shook his head. "I came a year or two after he graduated. I believe he was either with the Death Eaters by then or in the process of becoming a potions master. I don't know which. I honestly hadn't heard of him until Dumbledore died."

That's a great way to hear of a client, Hermione thought.

"Calypso on the other hand knew a little about him, but she was a Ravenclaw and a couple of years behind him. She didn't see enough of him to form an opinion."

"Oh," Hermione answered.

"Anyway, Minerva agreed to help me become an animagus. I met Calypso, and you know how that turned out. I got registered, and decided to go back to the US. That's when I found Terminus."

"Why Terminus?" Hermione asked.

"It was a large city with a good law school, not to mention several apparation points. I used them quite often, since I opened a business where I agreed to act as a police dog for whatever police department needed me. I was getting owls left and right at the height of my business, but I never took my eyes off my goal. Within a few years I had enough money not only to go to law school, but also to buy a decent house and build a life for myself."

"Do you still have the business?" she asked.

"Sometimes if I get a case I like I'll agree to use my skills, but those cases are fewer and farther between," he replied. "After all, it's getting hard to travel with children."

"I'd imagine," Hermione replied, then smiled. "By the way, I need a favor from you."

"Yes?" Adrian asked.

"Do you recall there being a mysterious clump of white hair found at the crime scene?" she asked.

Conway nodded. "Yes, I do recall that."

"I'd like an expert in muggle hair and fur samples to examine it, if that's okay," she requested.

"When?"

"Today if that's okay. I need to see a man named Roger Grayson today too. I'm interviewing him."

"Is he an alternate suspect or an expert?"

"Alternate suspect," she answered.

He nodded. "Well, if anything comes out of it, don't hesitate to tell me. As for the hair, I see no problem in letting an expert examine it. All I'll need is their name and credentials so I can do some research on them."

"I can do that. Her name is Jessica White."

"Never heard of her," Adrian answered.

Hermione pulled out a small case file and enlarged it. Conway took the file and opened it in order to inspect the contents. After reading some key documents, he looked up and answered, "Her credentials seem in order. I'll allow you to take a sample of that hair to her for investigation. Just talk to Ms. Lutz on your way out and she'll give you instructions."

"Thank you," Hermione answered.

"Is that all for me Ms. Granger?" he asked.

"I think so," she answered. "I'll let you know if anything develops."

"Thank you ma'am," Adrian answered as he stood up, collected his case files, and turned to leave.

"Where are you off to?" she asked.

He smiled. "Court. I'm trying an armed robbery case in a few hours."

"Oh, well good luck," she answered.

"Thanks, and good luck with Ms. White and Mr. Grayson," he answered.

"Thank you," she answered.

With that, Hermione and Adrian left the office, each focused on their prospective endeavors.

**All the information on Hazard, Kentucky and Perry County, Kentucky can be found on Wikipedia (just type in either-it's essentially the same article). A little known fact about Perry County-it was the inspiration for the TV show _The Dukes of Hazzard_. Because the producers were afraid of a lawsuit, they changed the spelling and the location to Georgia. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, for reading, for favoriting, and for putting me on alert. Unfortunately, updating is going to be a little chaotic for the next few days. I'm going to an amusement park in Indiana tomorrow, so I'll try to update some time tonight. The trip should only be a one day thing. Then, I'll try to post Friday night since I have to get up at an obnoxiously early hour to take my GRE (I hate standardized tests.) I'll start posting again in the mornings on Sunday, and hopefully things will settle down for me. Anyway, thanks for bearing with me, and thanks again for all the support!**

**If I owned this stuff, would I even need to take the GRE? I'd imagine not.**

Hermione smiled as she left the forensics lab in Philadelphia. Just as she'd hoped, Jessica had been more than happy to examine the hair. Already she'd determined from the hair tags that they had been torn off in some manner, though whether this was from squeezing under a door or being pulled Jessica could not say. Either way, Hermione was optimistic that she finally had a lead.

Now came the difficult part: finding and talking to Roger Grayson. Severus had given her Roger's address the night before, as well as directions from the nearest apparation point. She flushed as she remembered Severus' smile, and how comfortable he appeared in her company. For a moment her thoughts turned to his bare, muscular chest… and how she ached to touch it.

She shook herself out of those thoughts, shocked she'd even consider them. Severus was a client, and while she was beginning to feel an affinity with him, that did not mean they were friends by any means. Okay, maybe they were, but surely Severus wouldn't appreciate having his own attorney drooling over him instead of winning his case.

After pushing all thoughts of Severus aside, she hurried to the apparation point. With a POP she headed to Washington DC.

When she arrived, she took stock of her surroundings. Just as Snape had said, the apparation point placed her beside the Potomac River on the Maryland shore near a busy highway. Between Hermione and the highway was a small bus station. Upon closer examination, she realized this bus was not a muggle bus, but rather a magical one. Her smile widened as she rushed towards it. She stopped and grinned at the conductor who yelled above the motor, "Where to?"

"One-thirteen Charlotte Street!" she answered.

He gestured her onboard where she quickly looked for an empty seat. A few people were sprinkled throughout the bus. Some were speaking to each other in hushed tones, some were reading their newspapers, and a few were even sleeping.

Quiet crowd, she thought, plopping down in a seat towards the front. Hermione gazed down at her feet, trying not to make eye contact with the other boarding passengers, lest they recognize her.

After the final passenger found their seat, the door shut and the bus roared into action. Hermione gripped the hand bar as they jerked forward, speeding faster and faster until the scenery became a kaleidoscope of color. Suddenly, they screeched to a stop. "Six twenty-one Congressional Drive!" the driver yelled.

A woman folded her newspaper and strutted off the bus. After several more jerky starts and screeching halts, the driver yelled, "One-thirteen Charlotte Street!"

Hermione popped out of her seat and raced off the bus. As the vehicle darted off into the distance, she stared at the house before her. It appeared to have seen better days. Gray paint was chipping and fading while ivy and vines crawled up the sides. The grass appeared to have been recently trimmed, but the neatness of the yard was offset by weeds invading the gravel path between the street and the house's threshold. Hermione took a deep breath and walked to the screen door. Seeing no doorbell, she knocked a few times on the wood beside the screen. When there was no answer she knocked louder. "I'm coming!" a man's voice shouted.

Hermione calmed herself with some deep breaths as footsteps clomped closer to her. The main door opened, revealing a man with a short gray beard and piercing gray eyes. "I told you I'll pay you back Wednesday!" he shouted.

"Sir, I'm not here to collect money," Hermione began trying to sound authoritative. "I need to ask you some questions about Severus Snape."

He studied her more closely. "I'm sorry; I thought you were my niece or one of her friends. Come in!" he replied now looking friendlier.

He opened the door for her and she entered. "This place is a mess," he continued. "I wish I'd known you were coming, Miss…"

"Granger. I'm Hermione Granger, defense attorney for Severus Snape," she answered.

The man stopped and smirked back at her. "Yeah, I heard about him! I was wondering when he'd finally snap and kill again. Once a Death Eater always a Death Eater, know?"

"I think he was set up," Hermione answered.

He laughed. It was wheezy and high pitched, sending a chill up her spine. "I should've known he'd send his high-priced attorney after me!"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, completely confused by his outburst.

Mr. Grayson looked down and chuckled a little. "Look around at this place! What do you see?"

The house was lit only by the sunlight and a few melted candles. In spite of the poor lighting, she could see the dust gathering on the shelves and the cobwebs strewn about. Nothing about this house seemed new. The furniture appeared to have been passed down and used until it broke. The bookshelves were falling apart. The unmistakable smell of cheap wine floated up from Grayson's breath, causing her to shudder both in desire for the beverage and in disgust at that desire.

"This place is a hell-hole," he continued. "I can barely stand to live in it myself, especially when I used to have everything I wanted!"

"Sounds like motive," Hermione answered.

He laughed again, though this laugh was sadder than the last. "It's never been easy to compete in the field of potions. When Severus came to the United States, Merlin I didn't think he'd wipe me out so fast. Everything I invented he improved. I had complete control of the American market before he came, but the minute he showed up everything went downhill. That anti-depressant, that was my last hope. I thought it would solve everything. I spent every cent I owned on it, and…" he began to laugh again. "Scales from a dragon wing. That was what I was missing. I couldn't afford it, but he could. I was ruined."

"Where were you on the night Rita died?" Hermione asked.

He smirked. "Borrowing a hundred dollars from my niece and getting chewed out for not showing up to some family function. If you don't' believe me ask her. I'm sure she'll be around."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you Mr. Grayson."

"Hey, do you want a glass of wine? I've got some nice cheap wine here!" he began with a smirk.

"No thank you," she replied trying to hide her discomfort. "I just have one more thing."

"Yes?" he asked.

"What is your Patronus?"

"Oh Merlin, it's been years since I've used that spell," he muttered.

"Could you please cast it?" she asked.

He pulled out his wand and whispered a few words. Before her appeared a giant hog. "I honestly just brew potions," he began.

"Thank you Mr. Grayson," she replied.

She turned around and ran out of the house, more than happy to escape from Roger Grayson and his cheap wine. After dashing a few blocks, she found an apparation point. With a sigh, she POP'ed away, eager for a hot bath to ease her growing anxiety.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Here's the chapter I promised! Thanks for all the support and the well wishes! **

**I still own nothing. Dang.**

"Hermione," Severus whispered as he held her close.

She gazed at him with love and desire. "Severus," she whispered.

They were no longer in his dark dingy cell, but on the summit of Stone Mountain. He was dressed in his black robes while she wore the crimson dress that drove him wild. Tenderly he kissed her forehead, reveling in the feel of her skin. She tilted her head to capture his lips with hers. As they deepened the kiss, he felt for the zipper of her dress. Then he heard Perpetua yell, "freeze!"

Perpetua was surrounded by Aurors. Some he recognized as Americans, others as English. Some he didn't know at all. "Come along, time to deport him," one of the English Aurors ordered.

"What?" he spat. "I thought I was free!"

Hermione frowned apologetically. "This was just to tell you goodbye, Severus. The trial's in Britain."

"I want to be tried here!" he asserted, growing more desperate.

She backed away. "I'm sorry Severus. I hope we'll see each other again. Goodbye Severus."

"Hermione!" he yelled as the Aurors swarmed him.

He felt the cuffs snap onto his wrists, nauseating and weakening him. Then the Aurors dragged him down the slope. As he called for her, Hermione simply stood and silently watched him. Finally, when she was nearly out of sight, he heard, "Severus!"

"Hermione!" he answered, wondering why her voice sounded so close.

"Severus!" she yelled.

With a start he awoke to see Hermione standing above him, her eyes wide with worry. "You looked like you were having one heck of a nightmare," she replied.

He took a moment to assess his surroundings. He was still in his Georgia jail cell and Hermione was now beside him, genuinely concerned about his state of mind. "The, the hearing…" he began.

"Is today. That's why I'm here a little early. You need to get ready so we can go over a few things," Hermione answered.

"Oh," Snape answered.

She sighed. "First, you need a shower. Here, take this with you."

She handed him a pink bottle. "What is it?" he asked as he sat up, letting the blanket drop to his waist, again exposing his bare chest to Hermione's pleasure and discomfort.

"It's a special shampoo for… uh… oil-rich hair," she replied.

He stared at it for a moment. "Does it work?"

"I have no idea. I guess we'll know soon enough," she answered.

He shook his head. "I suppose so."

"The shower should be ready, and you'll be the only one inside…"

"Thank Merlin," he muttered.

"The other prisoners haven't…" she began.

He smirked. "Apparently I'm just as intimidating in prison as I am outside. No one's dared to even speak to me. I simply don't like bathing in front of all those people. It's always struck me as undignified."

She nodded. "I can understand. Anyway, your robes are with the guard. When you finish taking your shower, he'll bring you back here so we can discuss today's procedure."

He nodded. "Thank you Hermione. Er… if you could turn around so I can get my clothing …"

She suppressed a laugh. "Of course. I almost forgot."

She turned around and let him change. When he was presentable, he called for the guard to take him to the shower. Hermione began going over her opening statement. Though she had memorized every word, she was still nervous she'd draw a blank when she got in front of the judges. As the words began to flow, though, the passion she'd felt when she wrote it returned. Some of the words were out of order, but she almost liked the new version better. Yes, if she could remember this speech, she'd be fine.

"Hermione?"

She looked up and almost forgot to breathe. Snape's hair was much softer, which accentuated the warming effect of his robes. Among the shadows he was still mysterious and somewhat dark, but she didn't mind. In the courthouse everyone would see the Snape she wanted them to see, but in this cell she was privy to all of him, the light and the dark. The honor seemed almost too much to bear.

"Merlin woman, stop gaping. You look at me as though I'm actually attractive," Snape stated with a smirk.

"What makes you think you aren't?" she asked.

He gave her an odd look. "If anyone has ever thought that of me, they've kept it to themselves. Is it because of the robes and the hair?"

Silence engulfed the room as she considered an answer. Finally, she replied, "I think the robes and the hair bring out your best self, not just the git you want everyone to think you are."

"So I'm attractive without them?" Snape asked more suggestively than he intended.

She shrugged. "I suppose to some you may be."

He flashed a smile, sending chills down her spine. His eyes sparkled as she fidgeted a little, fighting her growing attraction towards her client. She cleared her throat. "Today we are going to have opening statements and the American witnesses. You shouldn't need to do anything except look pleasant."

He raised an eyebrow. "That's quite a challenge. When have I ever looked pleasant?"

She sighed. "Why don't you try to look the way you do when we're in a room alone together?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because when it's just you and me, you aren't completely insufferable."

His eye softened yet still retained their seriousness. "That's because you think I'm neither a killer nor a git."

She smiled. "That's because you aren't, and with a little cooperation on your part, I can convince the court of that as well."

Snape chuckled, then grew serious once again. "Thanks for everything. I know I don't say thanks very often, but even if I do have to go back to Britain, I want to thank you for all you've done."

"You can thank me after I get you off these murder charges," she answered.

He smiled until a guard yelled. "We're ready to escort y'all if y'all are ready to go!"

"Ready?" she asked.

"No, but I doubt I ever will be," he replied.

She walked over to him and brushed a piece of non-existent lint from his robes. "You'll do great. Just don't look like you want to kill them and you'll be fine. Guard!"

The guard came to escort them to the squad car, his wand in Severus' back the entire way. Hermione followed them out of the cell, trying to disregard a nagging fear that something would go wrong.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Well I'm back from my amusement park trip, so as promised here's the next chapter! Hope eveyrone enjoys! Thanks again for everything!**

**I don't own.**

The first day of the hearing couldn't have gone better if Hermione had planned it herself. Her opening statement had gone off without a hitch, and Conway had looked impressed. The American witnesses made excellent cases for keeping the trial in the States. The officers and the forensics technicians argued that they were still processing some evidence such as the strange hair, and that moving the evidence could contaminate it. Michael Hunter, the employee who had found Skeeter's body, argued that he couldn't leave his elderly mother, and that he had already used up his sick days at work.

The show stopper though had been Lucius. He argued eloquently that the prejudices in Britain would not allow Severus to have a fair trial. He then spoke of the integrity of the American legal system and how Snape was in more than capable hands with Hermione as his lawyer. Though at times Hermione wondered if he was going a bit overboard, the judges were captivated from the moment he opened his mouth. For a moment, Hermione thought he may have made a fine attorney… except it's unlikely his ambitions would have stopped there. Good thing his Death Eater past pretty much made a political career impossible.

Even Snape was in good spirits after the first day. Unexpectedly, Draco had come with his two children to watch Lucius' speech, though Ginny's morning sickness had kept her at home. After the proceedings Draco had taken his children to visit Snape in his cell. Scorpius was fascinated at the very notion of being in a jail cell while Margarita seemed intimidated by the experience in spite of her polite attempts to hide it. Still, both children were thrilled to see him and both chatted with him about their lives and Lucius' secret hex lessons. Both seemed to be excelling, which tickled Snape. His good mood continued even after Draco and the children left. He went to sleep feeling just a little more confident about the venue hearing.

Now after the break for the weekend, he was back in the courtroom, listening to Minerva give her testimony. As predicted, Adrian had been able to sway her to the American side. She admitted Lucius' fears about a fair trial in Britain were justified, and confirmed that some in the Ministry still held deep-seated feelings against Snape for killing Dumbledore as well as for atrocities committed during his Death Eater days. With that powerful testimony, she was dismissed by a seething British lawyer.

Snape watched her return to her seat. In the stands he could see Professor Slughorn, which confused him since Slughorn didn't seem to have a reason to be there. Perhaps he's supporting Minerva, Snape thought.

A couple of rows in front of Slughorn sat Lucius, who wore a smug expression. Draco and his children were noticeably absent, but Snape didn't expect them to sit through two days of deliberations which the children must have found mind-numbingly dull. Still, he was glad they had made their one trip.

The British attorney's voice forced him back to reality. "We now call Harry James Potter to the stand!"

The doors burst open, and Harry strolled in, his eyes hard with purpose. Snape swallowed when saw the serious expression on Harry's face. This was not the boy Snape remembered teaching. The man striding into the courtroom was here to accomplish something; something which Snape doubted would lead to any good for him. He glanced over at Hermione. Outwardly, she was studiously calm, determined to keep any emotion from reaching her face. Yet, Snape by now knew her well enough to see immense pain behind the stoic façade… and to sense the tension in her limbs.

As Harry was sworn in, Hermione began taking slow, deep breaths. Conway also noticed the change and glanced at her in concern. She shook her head and smiled, though the gesture seemed empty to both men. "Please state your name for the court," the British attorney began.

"Harry James Potter," he answered.

"Mr. Potter, why exactly are you here?" the attorney asked.

"I'm here to speak for my wife Luna, who is a witness in this trial and pregnant with our first child. I am here to explain why it is preferable for her sake and for that of the baby that the trial be held in Britain. I'm also here to argue why Hermione Granger is unfit to be Snape's attorney."

Some in the gallery gasped. Adrian looked completely thrown while Snape didn't know what to feel. Of all the things he expected to hear out of Harry's mouth, an attack on Hermione's professionalism had been the last thing he'd expected. He looked over at Hermione, who was completely shaken. Then he glanced at Lucius. While Lucius didn't appear completely shocked by Harry's statement, he did appear agitated. Snape took a deep breath and listened as Harry's testimony continued.

"Yes, well we'll start with your first point first. How far along is your wife Luna?" he asked.

"Her due date is in two weeks. We're really excited about this baby, and don't want to risk anything happening to him," Harry answered before glaring at Hermione.

"Yes, but wherever this trial is, it won't happen in two weeks," the lawyer continued. "Why should we move the procedure to Britain?"

"Because when the baby is born, it will be difficult for Luna and the baby to travel any great distance. Also, Luna will be recovering from her delivery. It would not be in her or the baby's best interests to have them so far from their doctors. I don't want to place any extra stress on either of them," Harry answered, his eyes softening for the first time.

"I see, and you believe keeping the trial in Britain will reduce some of that stress?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "Luna has no problem testifying to what she heard, but I don't believe she should be forced to endure any additional distress in her condition. If the trial is in Britain, she can be closer to home and closer to people who can support her."

Because you're all about support, Hermione thought, trying to suppress her urge to slap Harry across the face.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. The health of a new mother and her child is a grave concern. Now, you mentioned something about Madam Granger, Mr. Snape's current defense attorney," he replied.

"Yes," Harry answered. "I believe she is a horrible choice to defend Professor Snape."

"Why?" the attorney asked.

"Objection!" Adrian shouted. The judges looked over at him. "This witness is not a legal expert, nor is he anyone who would be privy to Ms. Granger's record. Any opinions he would have would be unfounded."

"Your honor," the other attorney fought back, "as you will hear, this witness does have personal knowledge of Miss Granger and her habits. This witness will not attack her legal record, but rather point out some crucial character flaws."

Character flaws? Snape thought.

"Your honor, he has neither seen nor talked to Ms. Granger in years. I doubt anything he would have to say would be relevant to today's case," Conway argued.

"I think her behavior back in Britain is very relevant!" the other attorney argued. "If Mr. Snape cannot find sufficient representation in the United States, then his trial should be in the British legal system."

"Okay," the presiding judge interrupted. "Is this a persistent pattern of behavior that would last to this day and interfere with her ability to conduct this case in a reasonable manner?"

"Yes," the British attorney answered.

The judge sighed. "I will allow you to delve deeper into it for now, but if I feel his testimony about Miss Granger is becoming irrelevant, then I will have it thrown out and I will obliviate the irrelevant parts of the testimony from the deciding judges. Is that understood?"

"Yes," the British attorney answered.

"Okay. Feel free to object anytime you want," the judge told Conway.

"Thank you, your honor," Conway answered trying to appear unfazed by his loss.

As the attorneys debated Harry's testimony, Snape looked over at Hermione, hoping for some clue as to what was going on. Her eyes were a swirl of pure terror and anger. Snape placed his hand on her leg, trying to give her some measure of comfort. Hermione looked back at him and gave him a small smile. Before Hermione could reassure him, Conway sat down and the attorney began, "Mr. Potter, how do you know the defense attorney?"

"We were classmates at Hogwarts, and fought in the Great War. We were great friends, until Hermione threw her life away," he answered.

"Miss. Granger appears to be a successful defense attorney. Why would you say she threw her life away?"

"Because she's an alcoholic!" Harry announced.

Snape's muscles went rigid at the word. He removed his hand from Hermione's leg and clutched his chair. He pictured his father sitting at his favorite brown recliner yelling about something or another, waving his bottle of Smirnoff. It was enough to make Snape sick.

"What proof do you have that she's an alcoholic?" the lawyer asked.

"After the war, the only time she wasn't drunk was when she was working. She would drink all night, and then take a hangover potion and a sober-up potion in the morning. At lunch, she'd have as much Firewhiskey as she could before taking another sober-up potion. After work, she would go to a bar and drink everything in sight. Her boyfriend often had to carry her home."

"What proof do you have of this?"

"I knew her and her boyfriend at the time very well. I even had her committed to a rehab facility at one point," he answered.

"How did she do in rehab?"

"She was getting smashed again within a year of completing the program. Only this time, she didn't bother taking a Sober-up potion."

"Did this cost her professionally?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "She was fired from the Ministry for miscasting a spell and almost burning the headquarters down. That's the last I saw of her."

"When you sent her to rehab, did you learn anything about her disease?"

"I learned that it's a lifelong condition. Mr. Snape deserves a competent attorney, not some addict whose only thoughts are on her next fix. That's what Hermione was, and according to what we know to be true about her disease, that's who she will always be. Mr. Snape can't get a fair trial with an attorney who can not stay sober. That's why Mr. Snape's trial should be in Britain. His chances of finding excellent representation are better there."

"Thank you Mr. Potter. No further questions."


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting this story! Thank you also for wishing me well on the GRE! Hopefully life will be a little less chaotic for the next month or so. Thanks again for sticking with me and not throwing knives at me last chapter!**

**I still own nothing you'd recognize.**

"Okay," the presiding judge began. "It's nearly time for lunch. I suggest we take a two and a half hour recess and reconvene at two."

Adrian and the British lawyer nodded in agreement. After the judge left, the courtroom erupted. Hermione rushed out before anyone could question her, pushing aside everyone in her way. Outside the courtroom, a swarm of reporters descended upon her. Furious, she shoved her way to freedom. This exit was probably the least professional thing she'd done as an attorney, but she didn't care anymore. It may not matter tomorrow, anyway, because Snape was probably inside discussing new attorney options with Lucius. A pink slip looked inevitable.

As she felt the warm October air hit her skin, tears began to form. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that she'd promised never to cry about her past again. Still, crying sounded better than the one thought dominating her mind at the moment.

I need a drink.

* * *

Inside the courtroom, confusion reigned. "What the hell just happened?" Snape growled.

"I have no clue," Adrian answered trying to recover from his shock.

"Where is she?" Snape demanded.

"I don't know!" Adrian responded testily.

Lucius swam through the exiting crowd to Snape. "Severus," he began.

"Did you know about this?" Snape demanded.

Lucius sighed. "I was aware she was recovering."

"This would've been nice to know before today!" Snape yelled.

"Perpetua!" Adrian yelled.

She made her way to him through the growing mass. "Yes?"

"Watch them! Some one needs to talk to the press," he grumbled.

"Okay," she answered before he disappeared into the crowd of reporters and spectators.

"What did you want me to do?" Lucius asked unaware of Adrian's disappearance. "Say, 'Hello Severus, I found you the best attorney I could. By the way, she's a recovering alcoholic!'"

Snape yelled, "I don't know!"

"Well we have two and a half hours! Do you want another attorney?" Lucius asked.

"What?"

"I can find you a new attorney right now if you want. I know plenty who will take this case. Granted, it will be hard to work out the details on such short notice, but if you want another attorney, I need to know now!" Lucius answered.

"I want Hermione!" Snape yelled. "She's the only one who knows what the hell is going on!"

"Then stay with the Auror and don't talk to anyone," Lucius answered.

"I know a back way out past the judge's quarters," Perpetua offered.

"Thank you," Lucius answered before rushing into the crowd determined to find Hermione.

Snape looked over at Perpetua and asked, "Where's lunch?"

She sighed. "There's a pizza place a block from here. I was going to eat there. I suppose if I bring a few friends I'll feel comfortable taking you along."

He sighed as she pushed her wand into his back. Together, they snuck out of the courtroom.

* * *

"Lucius Malfoy!" a reporter yelled.

He thrust him aside and continued out the door. "Shit," the reporter muttered.

"Look on the bright side, at least his brats didn't hex you again," the photographer snickered.

He glared at her and yelled, "Why the hell won't anyone on this defense talk?"

Before he could continue his tirade, he was jostled by a pudgy man in faded robes. "I'm so sorry!" The man began.

"That's okay, Mister…"

"Slughorn, Professor Horace Slughorn of Hogwarts," he answered.

"Oh," the photographer replied. "I remember you. We once did a feature on your parties."

"Oh yes! I remember!" Slughorn answered with a smile. "I never did see that article."

"Oh," the photographer answered.

"What exactly did it say?" he asked.

"It simply described our impressions," the reporter answered.

It told everyone you were a creep for hanging out with students, and that you may have had a crush on a few, the reporter thought.

"Why exactly are you here?" the photographer asked.

"Oh, Severus is a dear friend of mine, and I was interviewed by Hermione concerning this case," Slughorn answered.

"Really?" the photographer and the reporter drawled in unison.

"Yes," Slughorn answered.

"Would you mind sitting down for a quick interview concerning the defense as well as the allegations of Hermione Granger's alcoholism?" the reporter asked.

"Why, no, I mean I'd love to do an interview!" he answered his eyes wide with interest.

"Good," the photographer answered as her lips curled into a smile.

"Are the allegations of Hermione Granger's alcoholism true?" the reporter asked.

"Unfortunately yes. I remember one time at one of my parties…"

* * *

Lucius darted down the street until he was sure he was not being followed. Then he took some time to straighten his clothes and wonder where exactly Severus was supposed to eat. Shrugging off that passing thought, he refocused to the issue at hand, namely finding Hermione.

Pulling out his wand, he cast a locating spell. He followed the wand's direction until it led him a few blocks away to a rougher area of town. There, the wand indicated Hermione's presence in a building. Lucius examined the place. The outside was white, and the paint appeared new. Yet the wood on the door was chipping away, causing Lucius to remain cautious as he entered.

Inside, the floor was smooth cement which shone in the dim light. Tables were strewn around the establishment in no particular order. A few people were seated at tables, others were sitting at a bar flirting with the bartender. Behind the bartender was an assortment of alcoholic beverages and mixes. Lucius began searching more frantically, trying to hide his growing panic. Then, he saw her in a dark corner staring at a clear beverage.

Shit, he thought.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews, putting me on alert, for favoriting this story, and for reading in general. I know yesterday some people had trouble acessing this story. Hopefully those problems are gone. Thanks for sticking with me and enjoy!**

**I still own nothing.**

Hermione stared at the glass as though it were the only thing in the universe. She watched the drops of condensation slide down the sides and form a pool on the table. As she stared at the puddle she wondered where Severus was eating his lunch, and hoped wherever he was eating, he was enjoying the meal. Maybe he'd look fondly on the sandwiches she'd given him, or maybe he'd write them off as a bribe to keep a case. She hoped he remembered them as gifts from a friend.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She jerked up and looked right into Lucius' piercing eyes. "Waiting for my pink slip," she answered. "I suppose that's why you're here."

"Is that vodka?" he hissed.

She glared at him. "No. This is Sierra Mist."

"What in Merlin's name is that?" he asked.

"It's a soda. Why?" she asked.

"What's a soda?" he asked, both annoyed and intrigued.

"It's a carbonated beverage," she answered.

"Non-alcoholic?"

"Yes, there's no alcohol, though I don't know why you care. If you're here to fire me, get it done and over with so I can have some one put some gin into this thing!" she demanded.

"Excuse me?" Lucius asked.

She sighed. "Everyone knows I'm a drunk now! I may as well live up to the role! Sure, I have my job back in Philadelphia, but Merlin knows if they'll allow me back after hearing about this!"

"So you're going to let Potter shatter your sobriety?" Lucius asked unable to mask his disgust.

Tears formed in her eyes. "I wanted so badly to just get past all that. I thought maybe after a few years everyone would forget. I was wrong!"

"So you don't really want to drink then?"

"No, but I have nothing else to do," she answered. "So fire me so I can get on with it!"

Lucius sighed. "If you insist upon drinking then I suppose I shall have to go against Severus' wishes and find him a new attorney who can stay sober."

"What?" she asked.

Lucius shrugged. "I asked Severus if he wanted a new attorney, but he insisted upon keeping you. If you aren't interested though I'll leave you to your gin."

He stood up, but before he could leave Hermione called, "Wait!"

Lucius smirked and looked back at her. "Yes?" he drawled.

She sighed. "I really want this case. I want to defend Severus."

"Then scrounge up some dignity and get back in the courtroom," he answered.

She gave him a strange look. "Don't we have an hour and a half left?"

"Yes, but I think you need to eat somewhere else," he answered.

She shook her head. "I haven't had ribs in ages. I told you this was a non-alcoholic beverage, and I'm not in any danger of drinking now, especially if you stay and hover over me."

"I guess I do need to eat somewhere," he grumbled before sitting down.

She smiled and handed him a menu. "It's mainly grilled foods. It's run by muggle borns, which means it's pretty authentic."

"There's authentic muggle food?" he asked.

She smirked. "You can't magically grill things. Believe me, I've tried."

He shrugged and looked at the menu. His stomach churned when he saw the pictures near the choices. "At least they have fish," he muttered.

"How, how is Severus doing?" she asked barely above a whisper.

Lucius looked up from the menu. "He's confused, and he's also scared out of his mind. He's keeping himself together pretty well though."

She sighed. "I never meant for him to find out like this. I really didn't think my condition would come up at a venue hearing."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Lucius replied. "What matters is damage control. Conway's trying to control the press, but it won't be pretty."

"I know," she answered softly diverting her eyes from Lucius. Then she looked up with a renewed determination in her eyes. "Still, as long as Severus wants me, I'll be around."

Lucius smiled and answered, "Good. That's what he needs."

* * *

After their lunch, Perpetua led Snape into a private judge's quarter. One of her friends who had eaten with them stationed himself outside the door while Perpetua remained inside with Snape. He sighed and sat at the desk. "How long will this recess last?" Snape asked.

"Another hour or so," Perpetua replied.

He sighed and examined the desk more closely. It was antique oak with only a legal pad, some quills, and some ink on the surface. He took out a quill, but stopped when Perpetua ordered, "Put down the quill!"

He sighed and obeyed. Bored, Snape tapped two fingers against the desk to a beat in his head. When that grew tiresome he wheeled the desk chair over to the window. Outside, he could see the café across the street, a few other restaurants catering to the legal crowd, and some pedestrians scurrying back to work.

As he gazed out the window, his mind turned to his father. He remembered the smell of Smirnoff on his breath and his crazed expression as he'd yell for hours on end, oftentimes about nothing. He remembered dodging his bottles as he'd throw them, and cleaning up the shards so his mother could get a moment's peace. The thoughts made him sick to his stomach.

Before he could delve much further into his memories, someone rapped on the door. "Severus?"

His heart stopped, afraid to trust his senses. He hadn't expected her to come back, yet maybe she had. She knocked again. Perpetua opened the door and began, "You're back."

"I need to speak to my client," she answered.

Perpetua glanced over at Severus as if to affirm that Hermione was in fact still his attorney. Severus nodded. "Keep an eye on him," Perpetua ordered before she opened the door and joined her friend outside.

At first, Hermione and Snape simply stared at each other in silence, as though to assure themselves the other was really there. Finally, Hermione spoke, "I, I didn't mean for you to find out like this."

"Was I ever supposed to find out?" he asked.

She swallowed. "I don't know. As an attorney, I would say my past is irrelevant. But I consider you more than just another client. I consider you a friend. I suppose on that level, you should've known."

He swallowed a few times and tried to collect himself. "Am I really a friend?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered just above a whisper.

He exhaled. "I would suggest you develop better taste in friends then. I am a rather poor one."

"At times you are difficult, I will admit that. Yet, there are other times when you are a genuinely kind person, and even when you're difficult, I truly do enjoy your presence," she answered.

"In all honesty," Snape answered with a small smile, "you are not thoroughly unenjoyable yourself."

She smiled as her eyes shown in gratitude. "Thanks," she answered.

He shrugged. Her eyes then died and she frowned. "Are you sure you really want me as your attorney? Do you really want your defense marred by a drunk?"

"Do you still drink?" Snape asked.

"No," she answered. "I, I haven't had a drink since I've been an attorney, but, you need to understand I didn't just drink for no reason."

"Every drunk has his reasons," Snape answered trying to hide his disgust towards his father.

Hermione took a shaky breath as she noticed a flahs of disgust in Severus' eyes. "I know, but, well it's not a justification, but maybe you heard about how I erased my parents' memories?"

He nodded, beginning to see where this was going. Tears clouded her eyes as she continued, "I couldn't undo it. I tried everything Severus, I really did! Nothing worked! They finally called the police claiming I was a burglar. I spent a night in jail, crying until I could barely breathe. They let me out, and I returned home. Ron wanted me to feel better, so he took me out to a bar."

She smiled, though her eyes retained their depression. "I'd never felt as good as I did when I finished that first bottle of Firewhiskey. I wanted that feeling again, so I went back with Ron after a few days. I started trying out new drinks. I never settled for light beer. When I drank, I always drank hard, but it was an escape. For once, I wasn't a know-it-all who had to be perfect; I could be whoever I wanted to be, and it was all thanks to alcohol.

Everything Harry said was true, about how I'd take a sober-up potion, but what he didn't say is how much I hated those moments of sobriety. I spent half my work day counting down the time until my next drink. Perhaps I should've known I had a problem at that point, but I was too far gone by then.

Ron tried to help, but by the time he realized how sick I was, I was beyond help. We used to argue about my drinking. Finally, he told me it was either him or the booze. I decided to get a head start on the rebound game…"

Her voice drifted off. Snape watched her bow her head in an attempt to hide her tears. Her breathing became ragged and she hiccupped a few times. Finally, she gazed up at him. Her face was beet red and her eyes were swollen. "Let's just say," she whispered. "When I burned down the Ministry Building, I was feeling a pain worse than losing my parents. At least they were alive. I…I couldn't face being sober anymore. That's why I was drunk. I won't lie to you and say the pain is completely gone, but it's lessened, and I deal with it as best I can."

Snape stared at her, his eyes emotionless. She took a shaky breath before a knock came on the door. "Miss Granger? Court'll reconvene in a half hour, and Adrian wants you to help him set up."

'Okay, just give me a moment," Hermione answered.

She stood up straighter and inhaled slowly. "You'll take the stand after Ares. The judge has stated he wants to question you himself, to avoid any coaching from one side or the other. Don't be afraid to tell the truth about me, whatever it is. Lucius said you asked for me, but I don't know what kind of duress that was under. I don't want you to stay with me if you have no confidence in my abilities. I won't fault you if you tell him that you want another attorney. I just…I guess I want you to be free and happy. Yeah, that's pretty much it. If you can do that with me, than I'll be thrilled to help you. If you can't though, then by all means tell the judge that, or Lucius or whoever you else you feel can help."

She sighed. "I think we're done here. Let's go."

Snape nodded as she opened the door. Perpetua jammed her wand into his back and led him to the courtroom. There, he sat at the defendant's table, more resolute than ever in the testimony he would give the judge.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, for favoriting, for putting me on alert, and for reading! I'm glad people like this story!**

**I still own nothing.**

"All rise!" the bailiff intoned above the hushed whispers of the gallery.

Everyone in the courtroom stood as the judges entered and took their seats. The presiding judge gestured for the crowd to sit. After the clamor of foot shuffling and creaking seats had subsided, the judge began, "Mr. Mason, you may call your next witness."

"Your honor, the people of Great Britain call Mr. Ares Philips to the stand," he answered.

Hermione's attention drifted to and from Ares' testimony, which pretty much boiled down to wanting the trial in Britain because it was more convenient for him and because he didn't want to miss work. As Ares spoke, her mind returned to Snape. His expression was stoic, and he was making no move to so much as glance at her. Instead, his eyes were fixed on the judges.

Finally, Ares' testimony was over. After he strolled out of the courtroom, the judge called, "Mr. Severus Tobias Snape."

Snape took a deep breath and walked to the witness stand. After being sworn in he was seated and looked up at the judge, who in turn scrutinized Snape. In all his years on the bench, he learned that most murder suspects were either shaking in terror or smirking in arrogance. Snape did neither. Instead he sat up straight and appeared stoic. It both unnerved the judge and forced him to somewhat admire Snape.

The judge began, "Mr. Snape, you are aware of the charges against you, correct?"

"Yes," he answered. "I believe I am being accused of first degree murder."

"Have you ever faced this charge before?"

Snape sighed. "Yes, over a decade ago."

"Where was that trial held?" the judge asked.

"In Great Britain," Snape replied.

"Did you consider it a fair trial?"

"Yes, though I suppose I'm somewhat of a biased party on the matter," he answered.

The judge gave him a small smile. "Do you feel as though you could receive a fair trial there again?"

Snape shook his head. "No, I believe my past would preclude that."

"Why? You were acquitted after the first trial."

"Yes, but the circumstances of that case were vastly different from this case. I killed Albus," he swallowed and continued, "I killed Albus Dumbledore because he was dying, and he convinced me his death would help the war. The Rita Skeeter murder, from what I can tell, was pointless and served no one. During the first trial, Harry Potter convinced everyone I was a hero, but during this trial, it will be all too easy for the prosecution to remind the jury I was a Death Eater."

"Won't this prosecution do the same?"

"Yes," Snape answered, "but it means something different to the Americans. Many people in Terminus know what a Death Eater is, but they've never experienced a Death Eater attack, or been involved in a war against them. The people in Britain do have this firsthand experience. I'm not convinced that anyone in Britain has moved past it, and Ms. McGonagall's testimony has confirmed my suspicions."

"So the stigma isn't as great here as it is in Britain?"

"Correct," Snape replied.

The judge took a deep breath. "What about your defense? If your defense is incompetent, then it doesn't matter how prejudiced a potential jury is."

He nodded. "I have a more than adequate defense attorney here."

Hermione stifled a gasp. She had hoped with everything inside of her he'd say that, but part of her didn't expect him to.

"Even in spite of Mr. Potter's testimony?"

Snape sighed. "Ms. Granger has never been drunk in my presence, nor has she given any indication of drinking at any point while working on this case. Instead, she has been researching this case diligently and investigating it to the best of her ability. She's given me no reason to think she'll fall off the wagon anytime soon."

"Are you confident that if Ms. Granger was truly as incompetent as Mr. Potter claims you could find more adequate representation?"

"I honestly doubt I would ever need to find alternate representation. I've been more than pleased with Ms. Granger's abilities, and I hope to continue with her through the duration of the case," Snape answered.

"But if she were somehow incapacitated, either through her condition or through some unforeseen circumstance such as a sudden injury, do you feel confident that you could find another defense attorney?" the judge asked.

"Yes," Snape answered.

"Thank you Mr. Snape," the judge answered.

Snape nodded and returned to his seat. The judge sighed. "I believe this day has been taxing for all of us. Tomorrow we will have closing arguments and will begin deliberations, unless there are any objections…"

The attorneys shook their heads. "Then we will reconvene tomorrow at nine," he answered.

With a sharp rap of his gavel the judge ended the session and left. The crowd stood and began discussing amongst themselves what had occurred. "Am I still giving the closing argument?" Hermione asked.

"It will look better if you do," Conway answered.

She smiled. "Thank you," she replied.

"I guess I'll see you in the mornin'," he said as he prepared to leave.

"Okay," Hermione answered.

Perpetua approached and jammed her wand into Snape's back. Sighing, he walked out the back exit, avoiding the media frenzy at the main entrance. They rode to the jail in silence, each lost in their thoughts. When they reached the prison, Hermione led Snape to his cell. Once inside, she whispered, "Thank you."

He shrugged. "I was only telling the truth."

She smiled. "Still, thank you."

He gave her a small smile as she approached and embraced him. He returned the embrace and smiled wider, feeling at peace for the first time in years.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, for favoriting, putting me on alert, and for reading! I appreciate everything!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Also, part of Hermione's closing arguement is based off a closing Bobby gave on _The Practice_, my favorite legal drama which I coincidentally, don't own.**

"Please your honors, when you deliberate think about Rita. Think about the justice she deserves. She can't get it here. She can only get justice in Britain."

The British lawyer sat down with a self-satisfied smile. "Okay, Miss Granger?" the judge asked.

Hermione smiled and stood. She strolled until she was in front of the judge's bench and began, "Your honor, opposing council, may it please the court?"

The attorneys and the judges nodded their heads. "As we all know, yesterday I had several accusations of alcohol abuse and reckless behavior leveled against me, all of which were unfortunately true. Now, I won't defend myself or my abilities as an attorney because I feel my client has already done a good job of doing that for me. Still, when I heard Mr. Potter accusing me of those things on the stand, it reminded me of how every defendant feels when he or she is on trial and hears how guilty he or she appears to be. Before Mr. Snape ever set foot in this courtroom, a police chief thought he appeared guilty enough to arrest, a prosecutor thought he appeared guilty enough to prosecute, and soon he will have to face a trial where another group of people will decide if he appears guilty enough to be convicted. I stress the word appear because no one is guilty until proven so in a court of law.

Why am I bringing any of this up you ask? Why am I talking about appearance of guilt at a venue trial? Because appearance of guilt is at the heart of this case. In Terminus, Mr. Snape was arrested for murder based solely on evidence meticulously collected by law enforcement, not his past. In Britain, well, he's guilty regardless of any evidence contrary or even in support of this assumption. He was a Death Eater, and Death Eaters kill. I understand the bias. I spent my entire adolescence fighting Voldemort and his followers, and I was tortured mercilessly by Death Eaters for days on end towards the end of the war. Yes, the people of Britain have reason to despise Death Eaters but this man is not a Death Eater anymore. He is a man who has reformed his life, something which I appreciate because I went through the same struggle. Believe me; it's hard to overcome a haunting past. I struggle with mine every day. The fact that he is no longer a Death Eater and has overcome that part of his life does not matter to the people of Britain, and maybe rightfully so. Still, it does matter to the people of Terminus. It does matter to us that Mr. Snape was able to overcome his past and create an apothecary. It does matter to us that Mr. Snape hasn't killed since he came here. Most of all, it definitely matters to us if an innocent man is convicted and sentenced to a horrible fate not by evidence but by his past.

Severus Snape is a person, just as Rita Skeeter was. Opposing council wants you to think of what she'd want. They are assuming that she would want Severus convicted at any cost. I don't think that's what she wants at all. I think she wants justice. If justice means Severus Snape is convicted, then so be it. Justice shall prevail. If Snape is innocent though, the last thing she'd want is a kangaroo trial which would enable the real killer to slip away, possibly to murder again. I ask when you deliberate not only to think of Rita and Severus, but to think of justice. Where can justice best be served? Where can Severus be convicted or exonerated on hard evidence, not prejudices? The answer is here in Terminus. Thank you."

She returned to her seat and exhaled. Snape flashed her a smile before the judge began, "okay, are there any other matters before we deliberate?" After a moment of silence, the judge continued, "Well then, we will announce our decision hopefully sooner rather than later."

The judges stood and exited the courtroom. The gallery murmured among themselves before a few stood up to leave. "How long will it take?" Snape asked as he felt the stress constrict his chest.

"I have no idea," Hermione answered.

"That was one hell of a closing speech!" Adrian began as he put a hand on her shoulder. "I was mightily impressed."

"Thank you," she answered as she blushed.

"I can't wait to go up against you in court," Adrian answered.

"If it's here," Severus answered.

"It will be," Hermione answered trying to sound more confident than she felt at the moment.

"Well, either way. You did a good job," he replied before walking off into the crowd.

Hermione sighed. "Would you like to get something to eat? I know it's early, but it's either pretend to eat or go back to your cell."

"We could always find a café," he answered.

"Good enough," she answered as she took out her wand and pointed it into the small of his back. He smirked and walked out the back exit.

* * *

At the café, Hermione was nibbling on a bagel while Severus stared into his black coffee. "You really did make a good closing speech," Snape answered.

She looked up and smiled. "Thank you. I worked on it all night."

"You commanded authority. It was nice to see you finally do that."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Snape sighed. "You were always following Potter, the mastermind behind his schemes. Yet in the end he received most, if not all, of the credit. Today though, you forced the judges to notice you and only you. For once Potter didn't define you. That speech truly was one of your finer moments."

"Thank you," she answered. Hermione opened her mouth to say more, but stopped when something caught her eye. "Leave and I'll kill you."

Snape watched in confusion as she darted off outside. She stormed back inside and growled. "That lying snake!"

"Who? Conway?" Snape asked.

"No! Look at this!" she ordered.

He gasped when he saw Professor Slughorn's picture on the front under the headline _Hogwarts Professor Speaks out about Defense in the Snape Case._

"That bastard," Snape growled. "I should've expected as much from him.

"Of course he'd want the fame! That's all he's ever cared about! He can't get it himself so he'll steal it from others!" Hermione exclaimed.

"How bad is the article exactly?" Snape asked as he shook his head in horror.

She sighed and began reading. Her frown deepened and her eyes became harder with every paragraph. "Apparently he couldn't resist talking about the Christmas Eve party when I got drunk."

"Shit," Snape whispered.

"He also told everyone about us interviewing Grayson!"

Snape smirked. "Maybe this could work in our favor."

"How?" she demanded.

"The killer will think we're not on his or her trail, making our killer more likely to make a mistake, if he or she hasn't already," Snape answered.

"The killer won't see us coming," Hermione replied, her eyes growing wider with understanding.

"Exactly," Snape answered. "Let Horace babble on. In fact, we may even want to feed him false leads."

"Now you're just being a Slytherin," she answered with a huge smirk.

"It's a standard policing tactic. Actually those involved with the legal system are much more Slytherin than most realize."

"True," she replied. "I'll admit some of your tactics work."

He nodded. "As I said, let Horace enjoy his fifteen minutes of fame. When you find the killer, we'll be the ones with the last laugh."

She smiled and nodded. Before she could continue, a ghostlike Doberman appeared before them. In Adrian's voice, it announced, "they've finished deliberating."

"Already?" Hermione asked.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, putting me on alert, favoriting this story, and for reading! I'm so glad people enjoy this story! Now, onto the judge's decision!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

Snape tried to maintain his stoic façade as he was led into the courtroom, but it was becoming more difficult by the second. Some people murmured as he sat down, but most kept quiet and awaited the judge's arrival. After Snape entered a few more people shuffled into the courtroom and took their seats, among them Harry Potter. He took a seat in the back and sat in silence as he waited for the judge's to enter.

"All rise!" the bailiff yelled.

Everyone stood up as the judges entered and took their seats. The presiding judge gestured for everyone to sit down. The crowd obeyed. "Okay," he began, "it appears we have reached a unanimous decision regarding the location of the trial of Severus Tobias Snape."

He paused to take a deep breath and continued, "The truth of the matter is, the murder occurred in Terminus, the evidence was collected in Terminus, and if the victim and the defendant were both residents of Terminus, none of us would be here. Still, because both the victim and the defendant are legally citizens of Britain, we are here today discussing this case.

The truth of the matter is, the evidence discussed today truly is fragile, and some is still being processed. The evidence is currently at great risk of being damaged or destroyed if it is moved. If either of these things happened it would impede the legal process. As Ms. Granger so eloquently stated this case is about evidence, making its condition an overriding concern.

There are other considerations though. The pregnancy of Luna Potter certainly deserved attention. Still, by the time this trial begins she will have given birth, making moving an inconvenience rather than a safety issue. No matter where this trial is, some one is going to be inconvenienced.

The prejudice in Britain is undeniable. It would be difficult to find any sort of venue in Britain where Mr. Snape could have even a hope of a fair trial. With a good defense it may be accomplished, but even then it seems fairly unlikely; which brings us to our final concern.

No one denies the allegations made against Ms. Granger. Still, alcoholism can be controlled, albeit it is a daily struggle. Obviously if Ms. Granger has come this far in her legal profession, she has controlled her condition fairly well." The judge chuckled a little. "I've never seen a client take the stand and defend his attorney before, but I will admit there was something moving about it. Clearly Mr. Snape trusts her and believes she can win. After watching her opening and especially her closing, I can understand why. That was the best and most impassioned closing I've heard at a venue trial. I can only imagine what she'd do in a criminal case.

After taking all these factors into consideration, we have concluded that the trial should and will be held in Terminus. It is where the crime occurred, it is where a majority of the evidence is either being housed or processed, and both Mr. Conway and Ms. Granger seem more than up to the task of conducting a murder trial in a professional manner. Thus, our decision is made."

The judge pounded the gable onto his bench, stood up, and left with the other judges. Upon their leaving, the courtroom erupted into emotion. Harry stood up and slunk away, trying to hide his aggravation with the decision. When the reporters tried to swarm him he simply shoved them away and stormed out of the courthouse.

Inside, Hermione exhaled. "You were great!" Adrian began, not bothering to hide his excitement.

"I'm just glad it's over," Hermione sighed.

"Don't get too comfortable. No one said he wasn't guilty yet," he answered still smiling.

"Have fun proving he's guilty," Hermione teased back.

"Should we meet Thursday to discuss the details of the bail hearing?" he asked.

"Yes, I think that will work," she answered as she whipped out her wand. Then she turned to Snape. "Do you want to go out the back or would you like to give an interview?"

He smirked. "And ruin Slughorn's moment in the spotlight? I wouldn't dream of it."

She smirked in return. "Let's go then."

* * *

When they returned to his cell, Snape exhaled. "So I'm not going to Britain?" he asked, afraid the whole day had been a dream.

"Nope. Looks like we're still in this thing together," Hermione replied with a small smile.

"Thank Merlin," he sighed.

She smiled back. "I told you those robes and the shampoo would work."

He smirked as he moved closer to her. "I still think I would've been just fine in black robes."

She shook her head. "You would've scared half the judges if you'd been wearing black."

"The judges were wearing black. It could've created a bond among us," Snape answered.

She shook her head and closed the distance between them. "You are incorrigible," she whispered.

He put his arms around her. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

She playfully cocked her head, embraced him, and drawled, "Really?"

Snape nodded.

Before either could think of the consequences, they leaned towards each other and captured the other's lips.


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews, favoriting this, putting me on alert, and of course, for reading! Glad everyone's enjoying!**

**I still own nothing you'd recognize.**

"Luna" Harry called.

"Harry!" she answered from another room. "Give me a second! I'm just finishing up in here!"

Harry smiled and shook his head before following the sound of Luna's voice into the nursery where she stood over the crib. "What are you doing?" he asked in a soft voice.

"I'm making sure there are no Wormmites. They like to sneak into nurseries and eat babies. So far the repellant seems to be working,"

Harry smiled and wrapped her in his arms. "They're having the trial in Terminus, aren't they?" she whispered.

"Yes," he answered.

Luna smiled widely. "Then I'll have another chance to find the Toe-Eating Dragons and ask Professor Snape about the Beezle!"

Harry sighed. "Aren't you worried about the baby's health?"

She shook her head. "He'll be fine. He likes hunting for animals with me. I'm sure he'll love traveling when he gets older."

Harry sighed. "For his sake I hope you're right."

She frowned. "This isn't about the baby, is it?"

"No," Harry admitted.

"Harry, have you ever considered talking to Hermione about what happened? Maybe it could bring you two some closure," Luna suggested.

"It's not that easy," Harry answered. "When I saw her defending Snape, all I could see was that boozed up woman coming onto any guy who could walk. All I could hear was Ron panicking because it was three in the morning and no one had seen her. All I could see," Harry began and stopped.

Luna began massaging Harry's back. "I know it's been difficult for you, but maybe it's been difficult for Hermione, too. I mean, she ran away and risked being eaten alive by North American Werebears. I can't imagine that was easy for her."

Harry sighed. "She sure didn't seem upset when she was busy playing lawyer."

"Maybe she's masking her true feelings. Maybe she's in deep pain, but you'd never know because you're too judgmental towards her. Maybe you need to talk and resolve your differences."

He sighed. "I'll consider it, Luna."

"Good, because we don't want too much negative energy surrounding our baby, or Beezles will come. I want his first magical creature experience to be happy, like with a unicorn or with a Phoenix."

"I'm sure he'd love that," Harry answered.

She chuckled. "He's already kicking in pleasure at the thought. Come on! You can help me finish putting up the traps."

"Sure," Harry answered. "I'd love to."

* * *

Snape deepened the kiss, lost in the sensation he'd been dreaming of for so long. Hermione responded with a passion of her own…until the reality that she was snogging a client insisted on breaking through the haze of her emotion. She reluctantly broke away from the kiss, but not the embrace. Snape caught a breath and searched Hermione's eyes. They were full of lust, desire, and something else he wasn't used to seeing; a hint of fear. "Okay," she breathed.

"What was that?" Snape asked, his mind still reeling from the kiss.

She gazed into his midnight black eyes, entranced by the heat of his desire and the spark of joy she found there. His eyes invited her closer to repeat the kiss, but she shook her head and backed away, this time releasing him from her arms. "Oh my," she sighed.

"Hermione, what was that all about?" Snape asked again, too dazed to become upset. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I, I honestly don't know," she answered.

"Hermione," he breathed as he debated whether or not to close the distance that now separated them.

"Severus, I'm an attorney, and you're my client."

"It's a reality I'm well aware of," he answered.

"This, this has to stay professional. We can't be doing this."

"I don't even know what this is or why it happened," Snape argued trying his best not to lose his temper and push her away.

"I think we both got excited about winning the hearing. We've been under stress, and we've clung to each other through this whole thing. The kiss was about gratitude."

"So it was one big 'thank you?'" he asked.

Hermione's stomach churned at the thought. Of course it was more, but how could Severus ever know that? She looked at him. Harry had shown her the memories involving his father; the last thing he'd want would be another alcoholic in his life. Besides, could he really ever see her as more than just the woman who helped him get out of jail?

He looked into her eyes. Of course she wouldn't want him. How could she ever love an ex-Death Eater on trial for murder? Even if he did get released, she would probably return to Philadelphia where she'd meet and marry a nice man who wouldn't even think of jaywalking. Severus would be just a memory by then and she would be another of his ghosts. He took a shaky breath.

"It occurs to me," Hermione began, "that neither of us has been very adept at making friends lately, much less maintaining friendships. Perhaps we're simply trying, albeit on an inappropriate level, to show the level of our affection for each other."

"So this was just us showing friendship?"

She averted her eyes. "Is that what it was to you?"

He swallowed then sighed. "Perhaps I was just a bit ecstatic about the trial staying in Terminus, and misdirected that enthusiasm."

"I think that's what happened to me too," she answered.

They stood in an uncomfortable silence, praying the other would say something. Then, Hermione jerked her head up and smiled. "We haven't adequately celebrated our victory!"

"Adequately?" Snape asked with a glimmer of amusement in his eye.

She gave him a playful glare. "Yes adequately. It's a very professional word to use."

"Well excuse me, Madam Attorney," he teased. "I simply thought you were taking after your client."

She smirked. "Why exactly would I do that, Mr. I Want to Dress in Black like a Judge."

He chuckled. "How exactly do you plan to celebrate?"

"It may sound lame, but I was thinking we could get some sandwiches and eat here, as friends," she suggested.

"That sounds more than adequate," he answered with a playful smirk.

"Just for that, you aren't getting a BLT," she answered.

"What?" he asked in mock horror.

She laughed. "I'll be back in a little bit. Don't get too wild while I'm gone."

"Because there's so much to do in this cell," he answered.

She smiled and called for Perpetua. Then, she strolled out. Snape sighed and changed back into his black robes, glad to feel like himself again. Still, he wondered if maybe he could be the slightly more personable man in the gray robes as well. He shook his head at the thought. If the person he felt like in the gray robes existed, it was because of Hermione. He never pictured himself as that person, but Hermione believed that he existed. He had no intention of becoming that person if she wouldn't be around to have faith in him. No one needed to believe in him for him to be a bastard, but to be personable, somewhat polite, it would take an act of Merlin… and a powerful witch in his corner.

"I'm back!" Hermione called, interrupting his thoughts.

He spun around and smiled. "What about the paralysis spell?"

Hermione shrugged. "I told Perpetua to lay off of the spells for a day. You deserve a break. Besides, if you left, you wouldn't get this."

She pulled out a sandwich. Snape smirked as he grasped it and tore off the packaging. His smirk widened into a smile as he noticed the BLT. "Hermione, for a tough as nails attorney, you seem to be going soft."

"Only because you've earned a day to celebrate. Tomorrow though I'm back to being tough," she answered.

"I wouldn't have you any other way."

"I wouldn't have you any other way either," she replied softly.

They caught each other's eyes, enjoying the intimacy of the glance even if their insecurities prevented any other kind of intimacy. Each wished the other would grant some sort of permission to make their deepest desires acceptable, but each was too afraid to make the first move themselves.


	35. Chapter 35

**AN:Thanks for all the reviews, for favoriting, for putting me on alert, and for reading! You are all just awesome!**

**I still own nothing.**

"Minerva!" Hermione gasped as she bumped into the Headmistress on her way out of the police station.

"Oh Hermione!" she answered with a sweet smile. "I suppose you've just finished seeing Severus."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, we were celebrating the result of the venue hearing and looking ahead to the bail hearing."

Minerva smiled. "Good luck with that my dear. I'm sure Adrian won't make obtaining bail easy for you."

"I'm sure he won't," Hermione answered.

The Headmistress sighed. "Dear, please do contact me when everything settles down. I've truly missed you, and I do worry about you sometimes."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you. I'll try as soon as things settle down."

Minerva extended her arms. Hermione rushed to her and returned the embrace. "I'll miss you, Minerva."

"Then write me," she answered.

Hermione backed away and smiled. "I will," she promised.

"Good," Minerva answered.

Hermione gave her one last smile and strolled out of the station. Minerva continued on into the building to check in with the secretary. "Yes?" the secretary drawled when she saw the older woman.

"I would like to see Mr. Snape."

The secretary, recognizing Minerva from her previous visit, nodded and searched for Perpetua. Soon, Perpetua was standing before her. "Follow me ma'am," Perpetua began.

"Thank you," the Headmistress answered.

She followed Perpetua to Snape's cell. "Mr. Snape!" Perpetua called.

"Hermione?" he asked as a multitude of possibilities for her presence raced through his head.

"It's me, Severus," Minerva answered.

Snape frowned as his eyes drained of emotion. He felt Perpetua's spell overcome him as the door opened. Minerva's heels clacked on the hard floor, announcing her presence. "Holler if you all need anything," Perpetua ordered before shutting the door.

Snape's muscles relaxed. He sighed and turned to McGonagall. "What do you want now?" he demanded.

"I came to say, 'Goodbye' Severus," she began.

"Goodbye," he answered.

She sighed. "Severus, I know this has all been very hard on you…"

"Believe me," Severus stated wearily, "compared to being a double-agent, being in jail and falsely accused of murder is nothing."

Minerva sighed. "I can see this is going nowhere."

"You act as though you expect me to forget what happened."

"Damnit Severus! Are you incapable of showing anyone even a tiny shred of decency?" she snapped.

"There are some who find me quite tolerable," Snape answered, his mind flashing back to Hermione and their kiss.

"Well, let's hope you can find happiness with them," Minerva answered.

Snape sighed. "Minerva, I know you are here out of a sense of obligation and guilt. I honestly understand that. Please understand this though; until a few months ago I can honestly say that Hogwarts hardly ever crossed my mind. As far as I'm concerned, my real life began here, not in Britain. There is no need for you to feel guilt because if Hermione can get these charges dropped, I will go back to being content with my life."

"Is that all you feel, contentment?"

"There are worse things to feel," Snape replied.

She sighed. "Why don't you try to find real happiness?"

He glared at her. "My emotional state is none of your concern."

"Whatever you say," she answered. Then she smiled. "Despite his best efforts, Adrian still hasn't convinced me of your guilt beyond a reasonable doubt."

Snape smirked. "According to Hermione you'd have to find me 'not guilty'."

Minerva nodded. "Yes, I believe I would."

"But you don't believe I'm innocent either," Snape answered.

Minerva sighed. "I will be honest and admit that I don't know what to believe. If you are the person I remember though, you wouldn't kill for no reason. As you said, Rita's murder was pointless. Based on that, I believe you are innocent."

His eyes were still walled off, but she could see a crack of gratitude forming. "Believe whatever you want," he finally answered.

"Please be careful with Hermione, Severus," McGonagall continued. "She's more fragile than you think."

"Perhaps she's stronger than you realize," Severus answered.

"Maybe," Minerva answered.

Snape grimaced as Minerva turned to leave. He really should say something nice to her, if only to make her feel better about what happened. After all, she did ultimately support him and Hermione. "Minerva?"

"Yes?" she asked as she turned around.

"Thank you for testifying as to the bias in Britain," he answered.

She smirked. "You're welcome, Severus. As she continued towards the door she added, "Hermione's right; you really aren't the bastard you once were. Guard!"


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: YAY! 300 reviews! Thanks everyone! It's nice to know that people like this story!**

**I still own nothing.**

Even after all these years, just being in the proximity of Malfoy Manor made her stomach churn. She considered apparating back to her hotel room and sending him a Patronus requesting Lucius' presence as well as the necessary items, but she doubted he would take kindly to being summoned by a muggleborn, even if she was helping his best friend. Besides, unlike the last time she was here it was a sunny, albeit somewhat chilly, day, making the place appear somewhat less ominous, although she remained hesitant to call it inviting.

After composing herself, she knocked on the door. At first she heard nothing, but before she could knock again she heard tiny footsteps quickly approaching the door. "I wanna open the door!" a boy's voice yelled.

"No! It's my turn!" a girl's voice argued.

"You opened the door last time!"

"You said I got two turns since you opened it twice before!"

"Children!" Hermione heard a familiar voice interrupt. Hermione felt bile burn her throat as the voice continued. "It is my turn to open the door. Neither of you even knows who is here!"

"Yes Mum," the young voices replied in unison.

Hermione's heart froze when she heard the endearment. It shouldn't surprise her that this person would be a mother, but with Draco Malfoy?

Before she could ponder the voice any longer, the door opened. "Granger," she spat.

"Hello Ginny," Hermione answered trying her best to appear much more confident and composed than she actually felt.

"What the hell are you doing here? Did you get drunk and mess things up again? Are you here to beg Lucius for another favor because you've messed up again?"

"Mum, who is this?" the boy asked.

"She's that very bad person who made your uncle's life a living hell!" Ginny answered.

"The dead one?" the girl asked as she backed away from the door.

"Yes," Ginny sighed as her eyes became misty.

"Ginny, I really need to see Lucius," Hermione began.

Her eyes hardened as she returned her attention to Hermione. "Let me tell you something, if you've messed up again we aren't interested! You can go back into the sewer you came up from and just rot there for all we care! We're done with drunken trash like you!"

"Ginny, what's going on?" another familiar voice yelled from across the room.

"A bad person's here!" the little boy yelled.

"What?" the man yelled.

"I have it under control!" Ginny yelled back. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah! How the hell do you look at yourself every morning? Do you even think of the lives you've destroyed? Do you…"

"Ginny!" Draco interrupted as he came within eyesight. Hermione smiled in relief as he gently pulled her away from the door. The children stared at Hermione with suspicion and confusion, though neither said a word.

"She doesn't need to be here!" Ginny choked as tears came to her eyes.

"Ginny, I think she just wants to see my father about Severus' case," Draco answered.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

Draco sighed. "She's defending him."

"What?" Ginny screeched in a way that almost reminded Hermione of Molly.

The children cowered behind Draco, who took a deep breath. "Yes, Dad chose Hermione to defend Severus.

"So is she good then?" the boy asked.

Draco nodded. Ginny appeared as though she were about to launch into another tirade, but before she could, Draco began, "Sweetie, maybe we should sit down and discuss this. This stress can't be good."

"I wasn't stressed until she came in here!" Ginny shouted. "Why in Merlin's name would Lucius think she was a good choice to defend Severus?"

"You'll have to ask him," Draco replied before flashing Hermione an apologetic look. "Either way, this is not a discussion we should be having here or now, especially with the children present."

Ginny grunted, "You're right. She's still not entering my house!"

"Actually," another female voice interrupted, "this is my house and I say she may enter."

Ginny gritted her teeth and answered, "Yes Narcissa."

"Let's go in our room and discuss this, okay?" Draco asked Ginny with a mischievous gleam in his eye which made Hermione woozy just thinking about its implications.

She smiled in response. "I suppose I could use some rest."

"Good," Draco replied as he took her hand and led her down the hall. The children stayed behind and examined Hermione, as though they were still unsure of how to feel about her.

"I'm terribly sorry about Ginny's inexcusable behavior. The first trimester is always the hardest mood swing wise, not that Ginny was ever known for her calm collected nature…"

"Wait?" Hermione asked. "She's pregnant?"

Narcissa nodded and smiled. "Please come in," she offered.

Hermione obeyed and shut the door behind her. "Children, this is Hermione Granger. She is defending your Uncle Severus. Hermione, this is Scorpius, and Margarita."

"Hello," they answered in unison appearing more comfortable in her presence.

"Hello," Hermione answered. "It's nice to meet both of you."

"Are you really going to get Uncle Severus out of jail?" Scorpius asked, his face lighting up with hope, "Because he promised to teach me how to make some potions when he got out!"

"I'm doing everything I can to get him out of prison," Hermione answered.

"Good! He shouldn't be in prison! I like Uncle Severus, and he doesn't hurt people," Margarita answered.

Hermione was somewhat taken aback by the children's devotion to their "uncle". While Severus had mentioned the children to her in passing, she had never suspected their bond was this deep. "Well, hopefully Severus won't be in jail much longer."

"Think he'll be out by Christmas?" Margarita asked her eyes wide with hope.

"That would be so awesome!" Scorpius exclaimed. "I want to show him some of my hexes! I tried to show him last week, but the guard wouldn't let me take in my wand."

"You could've been very hurt if you had tried to bring it in," Narcissa answered.

"I know, but it still would've been cool," he answered.

"I'll do everything I can to get him out before Christmas," Hermione promised.

"Thank you!" they answered, now regarding her as though she were Santa Claus.

Narcissa smiled and began, "Children, as pleasurable as I'm sure this has been for Miss Granger, I'm sure she's here for something else."

"I actually came here to see Lucius concerning the case," Hermione answered.

"Oh," Scorpius answered.

"Children, why don't you two go out back and practice your hexes?" Narcissa suggested.

"Okay!" they replied smiling a little too widely for Hermione's comfort.

They ran down the hall and disappeared into a room. "Lucius should be in his study. I'll have an elf show you the way," Narcissa stated.

"Thank you," Hermione answered.

"Wizzy!"

With a pop, a house elf appeared. "Yes?" he asked.

"Please show Hermione up to Lucius. He should be in his study," Narcissa replied.

"Yes madam!" the elf answered.

Hermione followed the elf down the hall and up some stairs. After a few twists and turns, she reached a large gilded door. The house elf knocked and announced. "Master Lucius! You have a guest!"

She heard some grumbling and then an answer, "Let them in!"

The elf opened the door. Hermione entered, somewhat timidly. Lucius smirked. "I was wondering when you'd come around again."


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, for putting me on alert, favoriting this story, and for reading! All your questions about Hermione's past will be answered in due time, don't worry! For now though, enjoy!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

Hermione entered the room and shut the door behind her. "Please have a seat," Lucius began.

"You sound as though you were expecting me," Hermione replied as she sat in the chair across from Lucius.

He shrugged. "I figured after the venue hearing you'd have something to say to me, given all that happened."

Hermione smirked. "Well, I do want to thank you for your testimony during the hearing, but I really didn't come here for that."

"Oh?" he answered.

She took a deep breath. "Severus told me he wrote you a letter concerning Rita Skeeter and her book."

"Yes," Lucius replied. "I still have it."

"Well, I was going back over Luna's and Severus' testimony, and I realized that while Snape wanted to destroy Rita, he never directly stated that he'd physically harm her. In fact, he mentioned writing a letter to you asking you to prevent the book from being published. The letter he wrote you could help prove his innocence," Hermione began.

"If he was going to kill Skeeter than why send me a letter asking me to stop the publication?" Lucius answered, his eyes brightening in understanding.

"Yes!" Hermione replied.

"It's brilliant, which forces me to ask myself why you didn't consider it sooner," Lucius asked.

She glanced down and stared at a piece of lint on her robes. "I honestly didn't know how it would look to a jury if one of our witnesses was a former Death Eater," then she pulled off the lint and looked back up, "after seeing you with the judge though, I'm more convinced that perhaps you could still be seen as a credible and likeable witness, in spite of your sordid history."

Lucius chuckled. "I'm surprised you underestimated me so greatly."

"Trust me, the memories I have of your speeches are not all that enjoyable." she answered.

He laughed as he leaned back in his leather chair. "Touché Miss Granger," he chuckled.

She smiled as the residual tension in the room evaporated. "Do you still have the letter?"

He nodded. "I never throw anything away, especially something as vital as this."

Lucius opened his desk and began rummaging through it, plopping a few papers on top every few seconds in order to clear the clutter inside. Finally, he smiled as he pulled out a paper. "I knew I'd kept it," he answered.

He handed the paper to Hermione and leaned back as she read:

_Lucius,_

_Last night I received a rather unpleasant visit from Rita Skeeter. She informed me of a book she was writing about my life. I do not know for sure what she has written or if anything she has written is accurate. From the questions she asked me, I suspect her work is merely an excuse to slander me. I don't know how to prevent it from being published. Perhaps you may have some ideas, considering your significant sway over various people in high positions. Any help would be greatly appreciated._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

"This is perfect," Hermione answered, "But I can't use it unless you agree to testify and give a statement."

"I suppose I could take some time out of my day," Lucius answered. "When do you need me to come in?"

"I'll be meeting with Adrian tomorrow around ten in the morning to discuss the bail hearing. I can broach the subject of your testimony then. Come around eleven Atlanta time. They should be ready for you. If it's okay, may I take this letter?" she asked.

"It's not like I'll have much further need of it," Lucius answered.

"Thanks," Hermione answered.

"I'm happy to be of assistance," Lucius answered.

Before Hermione could stand, Lucius continued, "If you need help with bail..."

"Severus has already indicated that he can afford his own bail, but I thank you for offering anyway," she replied.

Lucius smiled. "Severus and you seem to get along quite well."

Her heart stopped as she stared at him. "He really isn't such a bad friend."

"Friend?" Lucius asked, his interest now piqued. "I was under the impression your relationship with him was strictly professional."

She shrugged, trying to hide the truth from him. "I like to know my clients on a somewhat personal level. It builds a bond."

"Enough of a bond for one to defend an attorney?" Lucius asked as he tried to hide his pleasure at watching Hermione squirm.

"It's, well, what Severus and I have is deeper than the bond I have with most clients, I will concede that," she replied.

"Well it's really none of my business I suppose. I mean, Severus is quite capable of handling himself, as are you I'm sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked.

Lucius shrugged. "Severus and you can handle your own affairs, and define your own relationships I'm sure."

"Are you implying something?" Hermione asked trying her best to maintain her composure.

"No," Lucius answered. "I was simply making some observations."

She glared at him but then softened her expression. "Thank you again for agreeing to help. Meet me at the police station around eleven Atlanta time. If I don't show up, some one else will come and take your statement. You shouldn't need an attorney, though if you request one I will be more than happy to be of assistance."

Lucius nodded in agreement. "I'll be there."

Hermione stood up. "I will see you tomorrow."

She spun around and left, her robes twisting behind her. Lucius smirked. He'd only been trying to toy with her a little, but the deeper he'd delved into her relationship with Severus, the more he realized how deeply her feelings were running. He made a mental note to visit Severus after giving his statement. Then, he shook his head and chuckled.

Ginny was going to blow a gasket.


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Thanks for reading, reviewing, putting me on alert, and for favoriting me! This was my favorite chapter to write, so hopefully you'll like it too!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

Severus watched from his barred window as people scurried down the street. Sometimes he wondered if they knew they were being observed by a prison inmate, but he doubted it. If they did realize he was watching them though, he wondered how they'd react. Maybe they'd bow their heads in fear or perhaps they'd scoff at his fate.

He turned from the window and walked over to his bed. He sat on it, finding an odd comfort in the hardness of the metal. Then his thoughts returned to Hermione. All night, he'd dreamed of sharing another kiss with her, only this one would be on Stone Mountain as they watched the sun crawl into the sky. He pictured the brown in her hair reflecting the red of the morning light and her skin being warmed by its first rays. In his dream she smiled, causing his whole body to feel as though it would melt into the ground. As he wrapped his arms around her, her eyes glistened with affection and love, the same way they had yesterday in his cell. He lowered his head to her, allowing her to decide if she could welcome his touch. As her lips possessed his he reveled in their softness and in the feel of her tiny frame upon his muscular though thinning one. For once, he felt safe, wanted, desired, and loved.

"Mr. Snape!"

Snape snarled as his head jerked up. He could've killed Perpetua then and there for interrupting his daydream. Perpetua gulped and tried to maintain her composure, though he could see a gleam of fear in her eyes. "Lucius Malfoy is here to see you," she continued, her voice steady and calm.

Before he could answer, she paralyzed him. Then she opened the cell, allowing Lucius to enter. "Thank you," he replied.

"Anytime. Holler if y'all need anything," she answered, not noticing Lucius' cringe.

After shutting the door, she unfroze Severus and left. "Severus, you're looking agitated," Lucius answered.

"I was just thinking about a potion when she interrupted me. I've now lost my train of thought," Snape lied.

A chill ran down Snape's back as Lucius smirked. His expression resembled a cat which had just captured a mouse and was debating on killing it. "Well, you may be back to brewing soon. I have some exciting news for you."

"What?" Snape asked trying to hide his interest.

"Hermione has asked me to testify in your trial. Apparently, she convinced Conway to admit the letter you wrote me into evidence," Lucius began.

Snape gave him a small smile. "Good. I knew she was planning on doing that, but I didn't know she'd get it done this fast."

"Yes, she certainly is efficient," Lucius answered. "Which makes me all the more pleased I selected her as your attorney. You seem pleased, as well."

"I'm very satisfied with her skills," Snape answered, feeling suspicious of his friend again. Lucius knew something, and he had no intention of talking. With a little patience though, maybe he'd let Snape in on his little secret.

"Yes, you seem to be getting along with her quite well; almost better than you do with most other people," Lucius answered.

Snape shrugged. "She's more tolerable than most other people. Unlike them, she has a brain."

"I do like how her mind works," Lucius replied.

Snape gave him an odd look. "What are you trying to say?"

Lucius shrugged. "I'm merely making some observations."

Snape smirked. "Are you jealous because I have a new friend?"

Lucius chuckled, which only unnerved Snape further. Still, Snape masked his growing concern. "Why would I be jealous? I personally find you and Ms. Granger cute together."

"Cute?" Snape spat, discarding his stoic façade.

Lucius shrugged. "I think it's cute to see you care for someone again."

"I care about winning this case along with maintaining my friendship with her," Snape answered.

"Isn't friendship a weak word though? I mean, it can apply to casual acquaintances or to people you've known for years such as me. Tell me depth wise, where does our lovely Ms. Granger stand?"

Snape felt like he'd just been placed in the cuffs again. He remained silent as his mind grasped for an answer, but none came. "She," he began as he looked into Lucius' eyes. Lucius was enjoying every moment of this little game. He sighed. "At the moment she is much dearer to me than you are."'

Lucius laughed harder than he had in years. Snape stared at a smudge mark on the ground, hoping his secret wasn't completely exposed. "Really Severus, you act as though you are alone in your feelings."

Snape looked back up and glared at Lucius. "Are you telling me that you have developed feelings for Ms. Granger?"

Lucius laughed again. "Believe me dear Severus; I am more than happy with Narcissa. I was speaking of her feelings for you."

Snape shook his head. "She sees me as a client who for whatever reason she has befriended."

"Yes, that's why she began stammering when I asked her how close you two were, or why she's gone so far out of her way to make you comfortable. Don't think I didn't notice during the trial that no one was cuffing you. Only an attorney has that kind of pull."

"Is there a point to any of this?" Snape asked.

Lucius shrugged and strutted closer to Snape. "My point can be whatever you want it to be. You can either throw a tantrum because I've found out your secret…"

"What secret?" Snape snapped.

"Please, it's written all over your face. You're mad about this girl!"

"Have you been reading bedtime stories to your grandchildren again, because this sounds ridiculous enough to be one of their fairy tales?"

Lucius smirked. "You even deny like her. Merlin this is too rich!"

"Lucius, please go tell your stories to some one who cares, like maybe Draco or your wife."

"Don't worry, I will," Lucius answered.

"Bastard," Snape muttered under his breath.

Lucius gave him a serious look. "You deserve some happiness Severus."

"I will be happy when I'm free," he answered.

"What if she isn't there?"

Lucius saw the flash of fear and sadness in Snape's eyes. That was all the confirmation Lucius needed. "I'll survive," Snape answered.

"Sure you will." Lucius smirked and shook his head.

"Mr. Snape?"

"Yes?" Snape asked relieved some one had prevented Lucius from delving further.

"Ms. Granger is here to see you," she answered.

"Good! I was just about to leave," Lucius answered as Hermione approached the cell. When she was in front of the door, Lucius turned to Severus and continued, "Have fun with your friend."

Snape scowled while Hermione blushed, embarrassed Lucius was telling Snape his theory about them. Her fears seemed to be confirmed by the gleam in Lucius' eyes as well as the mischievous smirk on his face. While he may have been right on her account, Severus didn't need to hear it. Merlin knew he was only speaking to her because she was an attorney, not because he had some grand idea of them being lovers, though she wasn't opposed to the idea. Still, she doubted he would want her as anything more than a friend.

Severus averted his eyes from Hermione. One kiss didn't mean she loved him. In fact, she had probably forgotten about it. No, on second thought he was too good of a kisser for that, but she still probably didn't consider it one of her finer moments. He took a deep breath. No matter what he did, she would never want him as anything more than a friend.

"Guard!" Lucius yelled, interrupting their thoughts. As he left he shook his head, confounded by their thick headedness.


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Thanks for all teh reviews, for reading, for putting me on alert, and for favoriting! I'm so glad people are enjoying! I'm going to update sometime tonight since I have a hair appointment at an obnoxiously early hour tomorrow (I hate waiting behind people, so I try to get in first.) Anyway, hope you enjoy and thanks again for everything!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

"Severus?" Hermione whispered as she sat down beside him on the cot.

Snape searched her eyes. He wanted so badly to hold her, caress her, and whisper of his love to her, but the last thing he needed was a sexual harassment suit if she didn't return his feelings. He took a deep breath. "I take it you overheard what Lucius and I were discussing."

"I didn't overhear anything. Perpetua puts a special muffliato spell on the cells to keep her from overhearing the conversations, but it should wear off when some one's voice gets above a certain volume as a safety precaution. It's pretty standard," she replied.

Snape smirked. "You'll never know how it feels to have people holding you captive using your own spells."

"It must be weird," Hermione answered in agreement. "At least my spells bring you sandwiches."

He smiled as she pulled one out of her robes. "Have I ever told you how much I love your concealment spells?"

"No, but I don't mind hearing it," she teased as she gave him the item.

He tore open the package and smiled. "A club sandwich."

"I didn't want you to get tired of BLT's," she replied as he took his first bite. "Tomorrow I'll try to give you a real Philly Cheesesteak from Philadelphia."

He swallowed and answered, "Oh?"

She smiled. "I got a letter from Jessica today."

"Really?" he asked before taking another bite.

Her smile widened. "It's the hair of a chinchilla."

"So in other words…"

"Yes," she answered. "If we can prove the killer is an animagus, then you're officially free."

"Thank Merlin!" he exclaimed.

Before he could think better of it, he threw down his sandwich and embraced her. She returned the gesture, surprised and gratified at just how well their bodies fit together. She was tempted to litter his face with kisses as she had in her dreams, but she feared he would not be receptive. The last thing she needed was to invite more scandal. She decided to be satisfied with his touch.

"Thank you," he whispered in his ear.

"Thank you for not giving up on me," she answered.

"How could I?" he whispered back.

"Easily, but you didn't," she whispered.

He looked into her eyes. He could feel her body begin to quiver, though he didn't know if this was in anticipation or fear. Her lips begged to be captured, and her eyes seemed to consent. He swallowed and moved his head closer to her just as he had in the dream.

Hermione trembled in anticipation of his next move. His eyes were bathed in desire, and he was moving closer. Her first thought was that some one needed to put a stop to it, but her heart took over her body and propelled her towards Snape. She possessed his lips, gently at first. His skin was as soft as she remembered, and his embrace was gentle but possessive, making her feel safe and wanted at the same time. Then, he broke the kiss. He gazed at her, keeping her in his embrace. "Hermione," he whispered, almost as though he were invoking a goddess.

"Severus?" she whispered, trying to decipher his thoughts.

"You," he began and sighed. "You are amazing."

He wanted to kick himself again. For a man who had spent most of his life lecturing, he had been using pretty lame word choices as of late.

"You are too Severus," Hermione whispered as she began curling a strand of his hair around her fingers. Then, her mind retook control. She sighed and removed her finger, though she elected to remain in his embrace. "Right, um, about the case."

He sighed, released her, and retrieved his sandwich from the table. "I'm excited about the finding," he answered weakly before taking another bite.

She took a deep breath and smiled. "Jessica is coming in to make a statement about her findings. Lucius has also agreed to testify and I'm trying to admit the letter you wrote him into evidence. It will need to be validated by Ms. Lutz, the handwriting expert, but if it passes her scrutiny it will be a strong piece of evidence."

Snape nodded and swallowed. "So are Lucius and Jessica your only two witnesses?"

"That's our lineup so far. I'll let you know if I can find any other witnesses. We're a little stalled at the moment since we can't find any alternate suspects, but the chinchilla hair helps," she replied.

Snape nodded. "At least we're getting somewhere."

She sighed. "I just wish we could figure this out. I've gone over the case files several times, and I always feel like I'm missing something."

"Like what?" Snape asked.

"I don't know," she replied as she began to tap the bed. "I think most of it comes from the fact I haven't seen everything the prosecutor has."

"What do you mean?" he asked before taking a bite.

"I haven't seen the security footage from Harry's speech, and I'd really like to see that," she mused.

"Why?" Snape asked after swallowing.

"Because I don't want any surprises, and it is a peice of evidence," she answered and then smirked. "Besides, I can always mute Harry."

He chuckled. "Probably a wise move."

She smiled and continued, "Also, I want to know a little about _Severus Snape: Saint or Scoundrel?_ Ares mentioned it being rejected for being too gossipy. Was some one else being slandered? Was some one trying to keep Rita quiet? What exactly was untrue in it?"

"Hermione, do you really want to investigate that trash?" he asked as he tried to hide his growing sense of dread.

"You couldn't have done anything worse than I have."

By the look in her eyes, he could tell that not only did she mean it, but that she wasn't willing to elaborate. He nodded and continued, "What did you learn about the bail hearing?"

Her face lit up. "If everything goes according to plan, I'll make two children's Christmas wishes come true."

His eyes softened until she thought he'd tear up. "You met Scorpius and Margarita?" he asked.

She nodded. "I went over to ask Lucius about the letter. I met them there. They asked about you and wanted you out before Christmas."

Severus smiled. "I miss them," he replied.

"I didn't know you were so close," she answered.

He sighed. "I'm not the kind of person who talks much about those he cares about, but I truly do care for those kids. They're good kids, and I have enjoyed every moment of being their 'uncle'."

"They seem to return the sentiment," she answered.

He smiled wider. "I'll bet Scorpius went on about his hexes and about how I promised to show him how to make a potion. He's been begging me to brew with him for months."

She nodded. "Margarita just wants you out of jail. She's a very sweet girl."

"Yes," he answered. "When is the bail hearing?"

"November tenth," she answered.

Snape's eyes lit up. "That's only two weeks away."

She smiled. "Yes, but that means there will be a lot of work to do. Can you and Lucius organize your resources so I could pull out bail money for you?"

"Sounds doable," Snape answered unsure of just how eager he was to see Lucius again.

"Good."

Snape took another bite as she sat beside him, lost in her thoughts. Finally, she asked, "Do you really think we kiss just because we're friends?"

He gulped and gazed into her vulnerable eyes. "I can't answer as to why you kiss me back. I kissed you because I care for you. Maybe I'm inept at expressing it, but I'll always care."

"I'll always care for you too" Hermione promised.

Though he'd heard those words several times in his life, this was the first time he believed them.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Thanks for reading, reviewing, putting me on alert, and favoriting! As promised, here's the chapter early! Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"I'm telling you, Severus and Hermione are head over heels in love with each other, but damned if either of them will admit it!" Lucius argued as Draco entered the living room.

"How can you be so certain? Certainly the evidence on Severus' side is compelling and I will admit Hermione is probably somewhat attached to him, but even so, how are you so sure they aren't merely grateful for each other?" Narcissa asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Draco asked

"Your father seems to think your godfather has a girlfriend," Narcissa answered.

"Really?" Draco asked, his eyebrow raised in interest. "What makes him say that?"

"Apparently Severus and Hermione are closer than friends, but neither wants to say they're anything more. Personally I think your father has an overactive imagination…"

"Hermione? As in Hermione Granger?" Draco yelled as his eyes widened in shock.

"Yes," Lucius answered.

"Oh Merlin. Does he know what he's getting into?" Draco asked.

"I don't think he cares," Lucius answered. "But he does know about the alcoholism."

Draco sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm trying to see my godfather with the resident know-it-all. Is she bothered by the fact he was her professor?"

"They've never mentioned it one way or another," Lucius replied.

"Then again," Narcissa interjected, "when was the last time you looked at him as your professor?"

"That's different. He was my godfather before he was my professor!" Draco argued.

"True, but he hasn't been a professor in a long time," Narcissa answered. "Maybe after all this time it's easier for her to see past their former roles.

Draco nodded. "I can understand that, but Granger?"

"He calls her Hermione," Lucius answered.

Draco's stomach sank. "If they get married, she'll technically be my godmother. My Hogwarts rival will technically be my godmother."

"I thought she was the person who gave you Ginny," Lucius drawled.

"She's that too!" Draco argued, "But still, this whole thing is just weird! Can't Severus do better, maybe some homely potions mistress who doesn't want to free house elves or can at least tolerate me?"

"I didn't know Hermione still held a grudge," Narcissa answered.

"I know but, oh shit is Ginny gonna hit the wall," Draco mused.

Lucius smiled widely. "That my dear son will be the fun part!"

* * *

Hermione smiled as she left the police station and began to saunter down the street. She'd gotten permission from Adrian to view the security footage after Ms. Lutz was finished analyzing it for evidence, which should be within the next day. Though Hermione didn't have much hope in it yielding anything useful, at least she could honestly say she'd viewed all the evidence.

"Hermione!"

She cringed and turned around. "Yes Professor Slughorn?" she asked.

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Uh, congratulations on winning the venue hearing. Your closing was truly impressive."

"Yes," she answered trying to suppress her growing anger. "I saw you in the paper."

"Yes, well," he replied and lowered his head. "I hope you weren't too upset…"

She opened her mouth to snap back at him, but shut it when she remembered how Snape had suggested handling Slughorn. Her lips curled into a smile. "No, actually I wasn't. You could've gone without discussing the Christmas party, but I suppose you needed to give them some gossip."

"They were interested in the accuracy of the allegations," Slughorn answered.

"Well, since they were all true I suppose I'll have to deal with having my name smeared," Hermione answered and then smirked, "it's not like they don't remember me setting the Ministry Building on fire."

Slughorn chuckled. "It certainly did leave an indelible impression on the wizarding world."

Hermione nodded and continued, "Obviously the press and I don't mix, and don't get me started on Severus' aversion to them."

Slughorn laughed. "Of course! He never was photogenic."

"But you are!" Hermione answered. "We were very impressed with how well you and the press got along! Certainly you enjoy the spotlight more than Severus or I ever will!"

"Well, I really just wanted to inform the public of your progress," he answered.

"Yes, but Severus and I were talking about it, and maybe you could be our unofficial spokesperson."

"Excuse me?" Slughorn asked.

"We really don't want to speak to the media, but you obviously do. Thus, we think it would be perfect for you to be our spokesperson!"

"I'd love to!" Slughorn answered his eyes already sparkling at the thought of being in front of those cameras again.

"Good, because there was a mysterious piece of hair found at the crime scene, and we got an expert to identify it."

"What is it?" Slughorn asked.

"A bat," she answered.

Slughorn's mouth was agape. "A bat as in bat of the dungeons?"

She shrugged. "Maybe it was part of the set up. Either way, there was a bat hair found at the crime scene."

"What's the significance of it?" Slughorn asked.

"We don't know," Hermione lied.

"Well, I'll be sure to inform the press of this!" he answered.

"Thank you Professor Slughorn. It would really be much easier on me and Severus if you could do that."

"I'm happy to help!" Slughorn answered before running off to the nearest news van.

Hermione smirked and snickered a little. Severus had been right; sometimes it was good to be a little Slytherin.


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: I'm back! Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and favoriting this! It really means a lot to me!**

**I still, oddly enough, own nothing.**

Halloween in Terminus seemed for the most part to be a non-event. Sure, Hermione heard children passing by excitedly chatting about their costumes, and a few stores and houses had decorated for the occasion. Aside from trick or treating though, there were no community activities planned to mark the day. Also, more than a couple of stores and homes already had their Christmas decorations up.

Still, Hermione didn't think Severus should be alone today, especially when she considered Godric's Hollow the significance of the date to him. No, today he'd need more than a sandwich to lift his spirits, but what would be appropriate? Obviously she couldn't give him something the guards would confiscate. Part of her wanted to believe the Philadelphia Philly Cheesesteak would be enough, but no matter how good it tasted it was still a sandwich, and she gave him one at least once, more often than not twice, every day.

As she wandered towards the courthouse, two ideas popped into her head. One, she needed a paper to make sure Slughorn had said what she wanted him to. Two, it was Halloween, and if there was one thing everyone loved on Halloween, it was candy. Yes, a nice chocolate bar should do nicely!

Excited by her ideas, she rushed into a convenience store. By the doorway was a stack of newspapers in a metal rack. She picked one up and examined it. Sure enough, Slughorn was on the front smiling for the camera as though he had actually contributed something to the public's understanding of her defense. Everything was going perfectly. Before she could celebrate her small victory though, she read the bottom headline:

_Luna Potter Goes into Labor_

Her heart stopped as bile raced up her throat. She felt the room spin, but she ignored it. Tears welled in her eyes as she reread the headline. Then she saw Harry Potter's beaming face under that headline surrounded by text. Tears scorched her eyes as her vision became blurred by her rage. Unable to contain her emotion any longer, she threw down the paper and began stomping on it. "You mother fucking bastard!" she yelled. "You mother fucking bastard! You don't even know how to be a father! You know nothing!"

Her fellow shoppers stopped and stared at her in a mixture of shock and horror. Sensing their presence, she blanched and picked up the paper. "I'm sorry," she began, her composure completely regained. "There was a bee on the paper, and they scare me half to death."

They continued to stare at her in disbelief. In response, Hermione strolled to the counter and asked the clerk, "Which is your favorite brand of chocolate? I'm buying some for a very special friend, but I don't' really know what he likes."

"Well," the clerk answered still shaken by Hermione's outburst, "What kind of chocolate does he like?"

"I don't know. We've never discussed it."

The clerk smiled as she noticed the gleam in Hermione's eyes when discussing her male "friend". "I'd suggest some dark chocolate. It's very sexual."

One by one, the onlookers resumed their activities and pretended the incident had never occurred. "I don't know if I necessarily want that," Hermione answered, once again blushing.

"Oh trust me; dark chocolate is a subtle way of telling some one they're hot and that you're into them. One bite and they're aroused by the taste," she answered with a wink.

"You don't understand, he really is just a friend," Hermione answered as she wondered if this clerk was really a polyjuiced Lucius. No, Lucius would never disguise himself as a clerk of all things.

"Sure. Even if he is just a 'friend', he'll like the dark chocolate."

Hermione sighed in resignation. "Okay, get me the darkest chocolate you can find."

The clerk smiled and pulled out a Godiva dark chocolate bar from behind the counter. "You won't regret this," the clerk answered.

"I'd better not," Hermione replied as she put the paper on the counter and pulled out her wallet.

* * *

"Mr. Conway?"

Adrian set down the affidavit he was reading and looked up at the visitor. "Yes Ms. Lutz?"

Lapis Lutz walked into his office carrying a bulky manila folder and some papers. "I have the footage Ms. Granger requested."

"Oh, good," Adrian answered with a smile as he took the object from her. "Thank you Ms. Lutz."

"Anytime," she replied. "Also, the handwriting on the letter was authentically Snape's. I couldn't find any residual magic on it to indicate the handwriting had been altered. Moreover, according to my ink analysis, the ink was a very expensive type one could not get at the jail, so I believe the letter is authentic."

"Okay. Make your report and give a copy to me and Ms. Granger," Adrian answered.

"Already done," she replied

"Thank you ma'am."

Adrian examined the envelope and the paper and put them on his desk. "Mr. Conway?"

He looked back up at her. "Yes?" he asked.

"The hair they identified was from a chinchilla, right?"

"I believe so. That's what Ms. White's statement said at least. Why?"

"Because the papers are reporting that it's a bat hair," she answered.

"What?" Adrian exclaimed.

She gave him the newspaper. He looked at the front page and read the article. He smirked. "I knew Snape would rub off on her eventually," he answered.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"They're leaking false information on purpose. It's a detective tactic, and a very Slytherin one at that," he answered.

Ms. Lutz nodded, though Adrian could tell she had no clue what he was talking about. "Slytherin is a Hogwarts house known for their slyness."

"Oh," she answered, now understanding.

"Anyway, Ms. Granger is convinced some one else killed Skeeter. Knowing her, she's trying to draw them out," Adrian answered.

"The evidence all points in Severus' direction though," Lapis answered.

"Exactly. There is no other killer. We have Rita's real killer incarcerated right now, and he's going to stay there until he receives the Dementor's kiss."


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Thanks for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting this! I'm glad everyone's enjoying this!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize**

Snape sighed as he tapped his finger against his cot. All morning he'd been pacing around his cell, eager for Hermione's visit. While he knew she was busy in Philadelphia collecting the evidence from Jessica, he still missed her. Then he scowled. He was not some lovesick schoolboy waiting outside for his date to answer the door; he was a prisoner awaiting his attorney. Still, the thought that someday their relationship might become more personal than professional did cause a smile to cross his lips.

"Mr. Snape!"

His head jerked up. Perpetua froze him and allowed Hermione to enter. After she shut the door, Perpetua left. Hermione carefully studied Snape's demeanor, trying to gauge his mood. "Yes?" Snape drawled.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I just didn't expect you…" she grew silent when she realized he may not know what day it was.

"Didn't expect me to what, be in this cell? Is there something I should know?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know. It's just, uh…"

"Hermione, what are you not telling me? Did something happen with the case? Is the bail hearing cancelled? Am I being moved into a new cell? What is going on?" Snape asked, his voice growing more desperate with each question.

"No, it's just Halloween," Hermione finally answered.

He raised an eyebrow. "That's it? You think I should be upset because it's Halloween?"

"We really don't need to talk about this," Hermione answered as she lowered her head.

He lifted her chin until she was looking into his eyes. "I appreciate your trying to be sensitive to my feelings, but I've repaid my debt to the Potters and made my peace with what's happened. Lily is gone, and she never loved me. I've finally accepted that and moved on. I'm not upset about the date."

"Oh," she answered. Then, he saw a playful gleam in her eyes. "So I didn't have to buy you candy to make you feel better?"

He smirked and released her. "I'm still depressed about being in jail."

She chuckled and pulled out the sandwich and the chocolate. "Happy Halloween, Severus," she replied.

"Thank you," he answered as she gave him the items. Then he sighed and the light in his eyes died. "I wish I had something for you."

"I don't need anything Severus," she answered.

He gave her a small smile, though it didn't reach his eyes. Then, she smiled wider. "Actually, you did give me something!"

"Really?" he asked as he unwrapped his sandwich.

"Yes. By the way, that's a real Philly Cheesesteak from Philadelphia."

"Okay," he answered before taking a bite.

"Anyway, read this paper!" she answered with a proud smile.

He took the paper and gave her an odd look. "Why is there a hole in the middle?" he asked after swallowing.

Briefly at a loss for words, she quickly recovered. "Oh," she whispered. "I dropped it."

Snape didn't believe her, but he chose to let the issue go. He bit into the sandwich again and continued to read, smiling when he read Slughorn's statement to the press. His smile widened when he saw Slughorn grinning on the front page as though he had actually contributed to the media's understanding of the case. After he swallowed his bite, he read on a little more and finally began laughing. "A bat hair?" he chortled incredulously. "A bat hair!"

"I thought you'd find that amusing," Hermione answered with a grin.

He laughed until he could no longer ignore the pain in his sides, then smiled. "How did you convince him to say those things?"

"I told him he was our spokesperson since neither of us is a fan of the media."

Snape chuckled. "I must say, you are becoming quite the Slytherin."

She smirked. "I learned from the best."

"You always were a brilliant student," he answered in a tone more affectionate than he intended.

"You're not such a bad professor yourself," she answered resisting the urge to approach him.

Snape looked into her eyes and saw her struggle to keep a professional distance. He could feel the same struggle within himself. Deciding to dispel some of the tension, he took another bite, put the paper up to his face and continued reading. "Do you like the sandwich?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "It's adequate."

"What?" she asked. "An authentic Philly Cheesesteak is not merely adequate, it's…"

He lowered the paper and smirked at her. "You," she growled playfully as he swallowed.

Snape chuckled. "It's actually quite good, though I still dislike the peppers."

"But you like the sandwich as a whole though, right?"

Severus nodded and took another bite. Then, he continued to read the paper. He raised an eyebrow. "Luna's in Labor," he muttered.

"I know," Hermione answered in a soft voice.

He looked up from the paper and saw tears glaze her eyes. Snape set the paper down and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she gasped as she wiped her eyes. "It's just dusty in here."

"No, it's not," Snape answered in a gentle voice.

"I really think this cell should be cleaned," Hermione answered trying her best to contain her emotions.

Snape placed the sandwich on the table beside the chocolate and approached her. "Hermione," he whispered.

She burst into tears at the sound of his voice. Without thinking, she held onto him and began crying into his robes. He put his arms around her and massaged her back, hoping she wouldn't find the gesture offensive. "It's not fair," she cried, her voice muffled by his robes.

Snape remained quiet, afraid to say anything that would further upset her. "She should've lived. I wanted her to live." He continued massaging her, hoping that at least he could provide some small measure of comfort. "Why does he get a baby and not me?"

"I don't know," Severus answered trying to mask his growing confusion.

She cried into his robes until she was gasping for breath. Afraid she may suffocate, Snape adjusted the embrace to give her more room to breathe. She gazed up at him and he took the opportunity to wipe away the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. "I'm sorry," she sniffed. "You didn't need to hear any of that."

Snape inhaled and replied, "Come on, I think I know something that will make you feel better."

Severus led her to the table, where he picked up the chocolate bar. Then, he led her to his bed and sat down. She sat next to him as close as possible, wanting desperately to feel his touch. Picking up on her cue, he shifted her onto his lap. She smiled in gratitude, then fought to steady her breath. He unwrapped the chocolate and began breaking it into pieces. "Severus, that's your candy," she hiccupped.

"Which means I can give it to whomever I want," he replied.

She shook her head. "It's for you," she answered as she regained control of her breathing.

"I'm surprised you're not more supportive, Hermione. I'm finally sharing and your first reaction is to tell me to stop."

She smiled, though from the look in her eyes she didn't want to. "I wanted you to enjoy your chocolate, not get involved with my problems."

"Well, you're already involved with mine, so consider us even. Try this," he answered as he handed her the piece he'd just broken off.

She received it and sucked on it before finally chewing it. Snape took his own piece and chewed. After swallowing, he continued, "You bought my favorite kind. I love dark chocolate. How did you know?"

"A clerk told me to get it," she answered.

"That was a very wise clerk," he answered as he picked up another piece. Instead of handing it to her though, this time he held it out to her lips. She parted them and allowed him to feed her, beaming as she let it melt on her tongue. Severus took another for himself.

"Severus?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes," he asked in a husky voice.

"Oh Merlin!"


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, for favoriting, for putting me on alert, and for reading! I'm glad you're enjoying this story, even if it is a bit of a conundrum at this point. Yes, I will explain where the dead girl comes in (I've already written the scene), but it's going to be a few more chapters. I hope you all can hang in with me! You've been great so far! Thanks again!**

**I still own nothing.**

Severus and Hermione jumped and peered through the shadows to identify the intruders. Perpetua appeared as though she was about to faint while Draco stared as if he could make the vision go away through sheer strength of will. Beside him stood Scorpius and Margarita. "Daddy, is Uncle Severus reading Hermione a bedtime story?" Margarita asked.

Hermione scrambled off of Severus' lap. "No," she answered. "We were just discussing something about the case."

"Oh! Mummy sometimes sits on Daddy's lap to talk!" Scorpius exclaimed.

Draco turned pale as a sheet while Severus and Hermione tried to hide their growing horror. Hermione noted to herself that under any other circumstance, the look on Perpetua's and Draco's face would have made her burst out in laughter. "Son, please be quiet," Draco answered in a low voice.

"This really isn't what it looks like," Hermione began.

"I'm just going to pretend none of this happened," Perpetua answered, regaining her composure.

"I think I'm ready to go," Hermione replied.

"Okay," Perpetua answered before turning to Draco. "You still want to see your godfather?"

"Yes," Draco replied, recovering from his earlier shock.

Perpetua sighed and paralyzed Severus. Then, she opened the door. Hermione collected her belongings, gave Severus one last longing look, and left. Draco entered with his children. After Perpetua and Hermione left, the children yelled, "Uncle Severus!"

They ran over and hugged him. He returned the embrace and asked, "How are you two doing?"

"Good!" Margarita answered.

"Fine, except they still won't let me bring in my wand," Scorpius answered.

"Well, did your daddy tell you my exciting news?" Severus asked.

"I figured you could tell them yourself," Draco answered with a smile.

"What?" they asked.

"I'm having a bail hearing on November 10th. If everything goes well and the judge agrees, I'll get to go home that day."

The children cheered and shouted in joy. Then Severus' face grew more serious. "There's a small possibility I could be denied bail though," he continued.

"What?" Scorpius asked.

Severus sighed, "Hermione and I will try our hardest to have me free by Christmas."

"What if she can't?" Margarita asked as she teared up.

Snape held her a little closer. "Then you and your brother can visit me anytime you want. I'll be fine in here as long as I know you two are being good for your parents."

"Okay," Margarita sobbed.

"Can I hex the judge if he doesn't let you out of jail?" Scorpius asked.

Severus chuckled. "You'll get arrested, and then you won't get to see me at all because they won't put you in my cell."

"I'll break out!" Scorpius answered.

Snape smiled. "I'm sure you will Scorpius, but let's save everyone the trouble and not get arrested, okay?"

"Okay," he huffed.

"Were you and Hermione talking about bail?" Margarita asked.

"No," Severus answered. "We were talking about an adult thing."

Scorpius' eyes widened as he looked down beside his uncle. "Uncle Severus? Are you going to finish that chocolate?"

Snape sighed and took the remainder of the chocolate bar. He divided it into four parts and gave a part to both Scorpius and Margarita. He held out a piece to Draco, but he shook his head. "I've been eating all the chocolate Ginny doesn't like," he answered.

"Yeah! Dad bought a bunch of candy for our Halloween party!"

"Oh, you're having one tonight?" Severus asked.

"Ginny thought it would be a good idea," Draco answered.

"I'm going to be a mummy!" Margarita answered. "I think they're cool."

"I'm going to be you!" Scorpius answered.

"Me?" Snape asked.

He nodded. "It was really fun! Mum and Grandma Molly helped me find some robes, and Grandpa Lucius made me a wig! I wish you could see it."

"How about you show it to me at Christmas?" Snape answered, trying to hide how moved he was.

"Okay," Scorpius answered.

"Can I be a mummy at Christmas too?" she asked.

"Sure," Severus answered. "We can have a Christmas costume party."

"Thank you Uncle Severus!" they replied in unison.

"Children," Draco began. "I really need to speak with your Uncle Severus now."

"Okay," they answered.

Both of them left Severus' lap and went over to the window. After shoving each other a few times, they were finally satisfied with their view as well as their personal space. Draco approached Severus with a serious expression. "What the hell are you thinking?" Draco asked.

"Is Ginny really going to be that upset about a Christmas costume party?" Severus asked.

"Not the children, Hermione," Draco hissed.

"What Hermione and I do is none of your concern," Severus answered.

"None of my concern!" Draco argued. "She could be disbarred for that little stunt your two just pulled!"

"Draco, she was upset."

"So you decide to let her sit on your lap? That was really the only solution you could think of?"

"No!" Snape retorted. "I just wanted to calm her down."

"Merlin Severus! If Perpetua decides to tell anyone what she saw, you both are screwed! Hermione will be disbarred and you'll be charged with sexual harassment or something of the like," Draco hissed.

"Perpetua won't tell," Snape answered.

"For your sake you'd better hope she doesn't!" Draco replied and then groaned. "I'll obliviate her just in case."

"Thanks?" he answered.

Draco sighed. "Severus, you know I love you right?"

Snape nodded. Draco continued, "Really, Hermione? She's the best you can do?"

"Draco," he warned. "I'm not discussing this with you."

Draco could see the protectiveness in his eyes as well as a softness at just the thought of Hermione. "Shit, you're in deep," he muttered.

"What does that mean?" Severus asked.

"It means you need to watch yourself," Draco warned. "I know Hermione's changed since she left Britain, but there are things about her you don't know. You need to watch yourself."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Snape retorted.

"Not when you're in love," Draco answered.

Snape snarled. "First of all, stop repeating your father's stories…"

Draco burst into laughter. "I didn't believe my father when he told everyone about you and Granger. I thought he was just stirring things up! No, my proof is watching you two giving each other doe-eyed looks like you were each the other's world."

Severus smirked. "Hermione sees me as nothing more than a client."

"Sure, that's why she was letting you feed her chocolate like you two were on some soap opera!"

Snape sighed. "Draco, she would never love some one like me."

Draco shook his head. "For a genius you sure can be an idiot. Maybe that's better though, because now you'll be careful."

Before Snape could retort, Scorpius yelled, "Uncle Severus! Come look! Some one's dressed like a clown!"

Snape smirked and went over to the children, happy to get off the subject of Hermione. The rest of the visit consisted of the children playing "I-Spy" through the window and telling Severus about their recent activities.

Finally, Draco announced, "Children, we need to head out. Your mum's going to need help setting up for the party."

They sighed. "Bye Uncle Severus," Margarita said.

"Goodbye Uncle Severus," Scorpius called.

"Goodbye you two," Snape answered before hugging them both at once. "Eat some chocolate for me!"

They smiled, though some sadness lingered in their eyes. Still, they rushed over to their father, who yelled, "Guard!"

Perpetua appeared and paralyzed Snape. Then, she opened the cell, allowing the Malfoys to leave. After shutting the door, she undid the spell on Snape and led the Draco and his children out of the jail. When they reached the end of the hallway, Perpetua took our their wands from storage. Draco grabbed his wand from her and quickly cast a spell. She blinked a few times and asked, "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Well, I uh, what's going on?" she asked.

"You were leading me out of Snape's cell," he answered.

"Oh, but what about Hermione?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I led her in Mr. Snape's cell last," she answered. "That's the last thing I remember."

"Well, I don't know what to say because she's gone now," Draco replied as his children snickered. "Maybe you should get some rest. After all, you've been working pretty hard."

"Yes, a nap sounds great now," Perpetua answered, still confused as to what had just occurred.

After she left, the children giggled louder. Draco smirked and thought, don't make me do that again, Severus.


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting this story, and for putting me on alert! I appreciate it! Also, if there are some inaccuracies in the birthing scene...well, I never claimed to be a doctor.**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

"Okay Luna, just a few more pushes and he'll be out!" the doctor shouted.

Luna grimaced and squeezed Harry's hand. "Come on baby," he whispered.

She grunted and pushed again. "I can see the head!" the doctor replied.

"You hear that?" Harry replied, unable to hide his excitement.

Luna winced and nodded. After another push, they heard a piercing cry. "One more!"

She shut her eyes and pushed as hard as she could in her weakened state. When she opened her eyes, she saw a bloody baby screaming in the doctor's arms. Her face lit up. "Baby!" she yelled as her pain faded away.

"Congratulations! He's a boy," the doctor answered. Then he turned to Harry. "Would you like to cut the cord?"

Harry's face lit up at the request. He grabbed the scissors from the table as the doctor indicated where to cut. With a snip, his son was free from the cord. "Would you like to hold him first?" Luna asked.

"Really?" Harry asked.

Luna nodded. The doctor wrapped the baby in a clean blanket and handed him over to Harry. His son stopped screaming and looked up at Harry. He settled down as Harry held him closer. "Hello James," Harry whispered.

The baby remained silent as he glanced around the room in curiosity. "It's a little different out here than it was inside your Mummy, huh?"

James continued to look at his father, as though he was trying to determine exactly how to feel about this individual. Finally, he seemed to make up his mind and shut his eyes. Harry laughed. "He's beautiful Luna! He's just beautiful!"

She smiled and asked, "May I please hold him now?"

"Sure," Harry answered.

He handed him over to Luna. She beamed as she held her son. "Hey beautiful boy," she whispered.

James opened his eyes and gazed up at Luna. He seemed to recognize her from the womb, and appeared at peace with her. "I'm so happy to finally see you," she continued. "I've been waiting forever to meet you. I'm so glad you're here."

She smiled as James yawned. "I love you," Harry whispered as tears clouded his eyes. "I love you both."

Luna looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "We love you too."

* * *

"Did you see Severus?" Lucius asked as Draco entered the house.

The children ran in ahead of Draco, eager to change into their costumes. "Yes," Draco answered.

"Was Hermione there?" Lucius asked with a smirk.

Draco glared at him, which only caused Lucius' smirk to grow. "Don't say a word," Draco growled.

"What were they doing?" Lucius asked not bothering to hide his excitement at being right.

Draco gulped and tried to settle his stomach. "Hermione was sitting on his lap, and he was feeding her chocolate."

Lucius laughed. "I didn't know Severus could move so fast! I'm rather impressed."

"Father! This isn't some romance novel or some sleazy daytime show! She could be disbarred and Severus could be sued for sexual harassment! He's lucky I managed to obliviate the guard!"

"Perpetua saw it!" Lucius shouted above his new bout of laughter.

"Perpetua saw what?" Narcissa asked as she entered the hallway.

"Tell her," Lucius chuckled.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Severus was holding Hermione in his lap feeding her chocolate."

"The guard saw it," Lucius laughed.

Narcissa began to laugh along with her husband. "I would've paid a small fortune to see that!"

Draco smirked. "I suppose it was funny, until Scorpius opened his mouth about his mother and me."

This caused them all to laugh in unison. When they finally settled down, Narcissa asked, "Did she seem as though she had feelings for him?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Draco answered.

"Why unfortunately? If Severus has finally found some one who loves him, then why should it matter who it is?" Narcissa asked.

"She's a know-it-all who punched me in the nose!" Draco answered.

"Are you ever going to get over that?" Narcissa asked.

Draco sighed. "You have to admit, Severus can do better."

"He can also do much worse," Lucius answered.

"Worse than what?"

Everyone turned around and watched as Ginny entered with a smile.

"Nothing," Draco answered. "We're just discussing something Severus is doing."

"I didn't know he was doing much of anything in jail," she answered.

"He's not," Draco replied then smiled. "Do you need help with the kids' costumes?"

She shook her head. "I actually came down to tell you that Pansy flooed me."

"And?" Lucius asked.

"Apparently she was trying to reach you, but when I answered it she decided to just tell me the news."

"Which is?" Draco asked.

"Harry just had his son," she answered in a nonchalant voice.

"Oh," Draco answered.

"How do you feel about that?" Narcissa asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I honestly feel nothing one way or the other. I'll never forgive him for what happened with Ron, but at the same time, I've moved on. I have nothing to do with him, and it suits me just fine."

"Probably a good attitude to have," Lucius answered.

Ginny raised her eyebrow as she examined Lucius' expression. Lucius was hiding something from her, and whatever it was he considered it juicy. "Yes…," she answered slowly.

"Mummy!" Margarita yelled from another room. "I can't get this costume on! Can you help me?"

"In a second!" Ginny hollered back.

"I can help you with her," Narcissa answered.

"It would be nice," Ginny sighed as she rubbed her belly. "I forgot how exhausting pregnancy can be."

Narcissa smiled and left to help Margarita. "Would you like a foot massage?" Draco asked with a gleam in his eye.

"That sounds divine," Ginny answered.

He smiled and held her hand. Together, they walked up to their bedroom. Lucius smirked and chuckled, still wishing he'd agreed to go with Draco to the jail.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she gazed out her window. Trick or treaters scurried around the town searching for candy and other treats while Aurors patrolled the streets, keeping them safe and preventing any mischief. She wished she was among the children collecting candy, being satisfied with the smallest morsel.

Her thoughts then turned to Harry. According to the evening paper, Luna had given birth to a son, James Xenophilius Potter. She smirked as she remembered promising herself over a decade ago that the day Harry Potter had a child would be the day she'd get so drunk she could barely see straight.

Oh, the urge to drink was still present. If anything, it was more intense than the day Harry had humiliated her in the courtroom. Still, she couldn't bring herself to walk down to the nearest bar. Maybe it was the fact that all the reprobates were out or that she didn't want any reporters to see her plastered. No, the more she thought about it the clearer her answer became.

Severus Snape.

If she drank, she would fail him, which is something she couldn't do. He needed her, and she needed him. Then, she had an urge to go see him, but she was afraid if she left her hotel room tonight her growing pain would become too much and she would find herself in a bar drinking to her heart's content.

Hermione looked around her room. She could always watch the security footage, but she didn't have the strength to see Harry at the moment, even if he was muted. Then, her thoughts drifted to earlier that day when Severus had held her so close in his arms. His body had been so warm yet muscular, as though he could protect her from all her pain and fears. His eyes had betrayed his concern, but there was no judgment. Rather, he was simply helping a friend by holding her and feeding her chocolate.

Her mind then drifted to the kisses they had shared. As much as she hated to say it, she couldn't stop thinking of either one. Knowing Severus, he'd laugh and call her silly if she ever told him that. Then she sighed and remembered he was a client. What was between them was strictly professional. No matter what her body and heart wanted or needed, the reality was that she could not risk her job for him.

Then again, if she was happy, wouldn't it be worth it?

She screamed as the urge to drink flared up again, this time more intense than it had been all night. She shook her head and decided to retire. Granted, it was only nine, but hopefully in sleep she could flee from her demons, even if Severus would haunt her dreams.


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: Thanks for reading, reviewing, putting me on alert, and favoriting! I'm happy people are liking this story! It's been interesting to hear some of the theories of what's happened, but once again I will confirm or deny nothing!**

**I still own nothing you'd recognize.**

"David?" Hermione asked as the secretary led her to the escort.

David nodded. "Perpetua took a day off. She wasn't feeling too good yesterday."

"Oh," Hermione answered as she averted her eyes. "Did she say why?"

"Well," David began as Hermione handed her wand over to him, "I guess she had some memory lapse. One minute she was with you, and the next she was outside with Draco Malfoy. It really bothered her."

"I see," Hermione answered directing her eyes back to David. He saw a glimmer of amusement there, but decided not to question it.

He opened the door and continued. "I doubt she would've been around anyway. It's All Saints Day today and she usually goes to Mass. It's one muggle tradition she never let go of."

"I wish I'd kept a few of mine," Hermione answered wistfully.

He smiled as he reached Snape's cell. "Mr. Snape!" he called.

Before Snape could answer, David paralyzed him and allowed Hermione inside. She entered and listened to the cell door close behind her.

Snape, who had been standing by the window, studied Hermione. She was smiling, but it wasn't quite reaching her eyes. Her eyes betrayed her fatigue, and her hair was slightly tousled. Snape began to consider how she might look just waking up in the morning. Merlin what he wouldn't give to see her sleepily rouse next to him, plant a kiss on his cheek and whisper…

"Perpetua's ill today," Hermione began.

Okay, maybe not that. "And?" he asked unsure of where she was going with the statement.

"Apparently she had some sort of memory lapse," she continued.

Snape nodded. "Draco. He told me he'd obliviate her."

Her eyes widened. "He could've been arrested for doing that!"

"Apparently he wasn't, or else Lucius would be here in both our faces," Snape answered.

"True, and a Malfoy under arrest would've made the front page," she replied as her eyes filled with pain.

Snape sighed. "Are you okay, Hermione?"

She exhaled. "I barely slept last night. I apologize for my appearance and if I seem a little tired," she answered. Then, she smiled and pulled out a muffin. "I did get this for you though."

He smiled and accepted the item. His smile widened when he realized what flavor it was. "I didn't think you'd be able to find a blackberry muffin," he began before taking a bite.

"I almost didn't. I had to go to a couple of bakeries, but I finally found one downtown which made them," she replied.

"How long did it take?" Snape asked.

Hermione sighed. "I've honestly been up since five. I got tired of trying to sleep around six, so I decided to get ready and look for your muffin. At least then my insomnia wouldn't be for nothing."

"Please take care of yourself Hermione," Snape asked in a soft voice.

"Thanks," she replied, appreciative of the concern.

He took a few bites before she asked, "What did Draco want yesterday?"

Snape swallowed and answered, "His children wanted to tell me about their Halloween party. Margarita was a mummy and Scorpius dressed up as me."

For the first time all morning, the fatigue left her eyes when she smiled. "I'd imagine he'd look cute as you."

Snape's eyes twinkled as he answered, "Yes, they promised to show me their costumes at Christmas."

Hermione smirked. "Maybe he'll give you a detention for being a know-it-all."

Snape chuckled a little. "He knows better. If he does, he won't get a candy cane. Now you on the other hand…"

They both laughed. After Snape took his final bite, Hermione asked, "Did Draco say anything about what he saw?"

Snape shook his head. "Let's just say he wasn't thrilled with my actions."

"Great," Hermione sighed.

"He was worried about you being disbarred," Snape continued.

"Yeah," Hermione answered, "I thought about that too last night. Is that why he obliviated Perpetua?"

"In part. I think he was also trying to protect me in case something went wrong between us," Snape answered.

She sighed. "I wouldn't do that to you Severus. I was just as consenting as you were. If anything, I'm more responsible for what's happened than you are since I'm the attorney and should know better."

"We haven't done anything we can't take back," Snape mused aloud. "Still, yesterday may have been a wake up call."

"What do you mean?" she whispered, feeling her eyes tear up.

Snape inhaled as he watched the tears well in her eyes. He approached her and grasped her hands in his. "I will always care for you. I will always be your friend, but right now we're attorney and client. We can't conduct ourselves in this manner, no matter how we feel."

"So what do we do then?" Hermione asked.

Snape gulped and summoned every last ounce of his willpower to keep from kissing Hermione again. "We continue as platonic friends, at least until after the trial. We don't have to act in a cold professional manner, but we do have to, well, act platonic."

"Oh," she answered as the sadness dissipated from her eyes.

He smiled. "I can't lose you Hermione. You're one of the only people who has ever believed in me. I need you. Merlin I hate the idea of needing anyone, but it's true."

"I need you too," she answered. "Right now, you're probably the only real friend I have. I haven't felt this close to anyone since the war ended. I can't lose you now."

Despite their best efforts, their lips were once again drawn together to quietly celebrate their mutual need. Before either could go further, they heard a crash, startling them from their embrace. "What was that?" Hermione asked.

She looked around, but saw no one near the cell. When they were convinced the noise hadn't come from someone peering in, Severus whispered, "That wasn't platonic, was it?"

"No," she answered. "That wasn't."

"Sorry," he answered as he hung his head.

"No, don't be," she answered as he looked back up at her. "We simply need to control ourselves better."

"Yes," Snape answered. But by the look in her eyes, he could tell that neither of them truly believed they could. Whatever was between them was only growing, and it was scaring them both.


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, for reading, for putting me on alert, and for favoriting this! I'm so glad everyone's still enjoying it!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

Hermione sat at her desk and groaned. She had less than five days before the bail hearing, and she still wasn't satisfied with her opening speech. At least she had a little more time to work on it. Still, it was one of many things she needed to do. She also needed to view the tape of Harry's lecture as well as find a way to interview some of the other employees of _The Daily Prophet _to see if any of them knew about the original edition of _Severus Snape: Saint or Scoundrel._

She stared at the desk and decided that figuring out a way to gain access to the _Prophet _employees would be less emotionally taxing than watching Harry's footage. Also, if she watched Harry's speech right before she went to bed, she was much less likely to end up in a bar… although all bets were off for the quality of her sleep that night. Still it wouldn't be easy to obtain an unguarded interview from the reporters.

Hermione frowned as she remembered her last major run-in with British reporters. Leaving the hospital, she had stepped into a sea of flashing cameras. The light had almost blinded her, but she managed to squint and trudge her way through them. She then remembered hearing voices yell, "Do you blame yourself for what happened? Are you going to start drinking again? Are you aware that Potter is blaming you for your loss? Will you continue your work at the Ministry?"

She shuddered as she remembered racing down the streets, looking for refuge. Her escape that night had been a bottle of gin which hadn't killed her as she'd hoped it would. A few years ago, the memory of that day would have brought her to tears. Now, it simply disgusted and horrified her. After all, how could self-proclaimed civilized people storm some one like that and ask such horrid questions? How could they swarm her like vultures on a carcass?

She shook her head and suppressed her feelings. So far, looking into Severus' enemies had yielded nothing. Perhaps finding Rita's could lead to the killer. She smirked as she imagined a smug reporter reading Slughorn's article. He'd confidently expose his chinchilla Patronus because the killer would be convinced she was looking for a bat. Oh she'd surprise whoever killed Rita, that's for sure.

Suddenly, the image of the smug reporter yielded an idea. Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and dipped her quill in ink. She then wrote:

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I am a college student at the Terminus University of Advanced Wizardry, currently studying journalism in order to become a reporter. Though I was born in Pennsylvania, I have always enjoyed foreign newspapers. The Daily Prophet is by far my favorite because it is very informative and has the juiciest stories. Because I love your paper so much, I was wondering if I could tour the facility in order to meet some of the reporters and learn from them. I would be honored if you would allow me this opportunity._

_Sincerely,_

_Jane Steinbeck _

Hermione snickered as she rolled and sealed the parchment. Then, she summoned her owl and tied the note to it. She watched it fly off and sighed.

As much as she wanted to procrastinate further, she could no longer do so. Hermione took her quill and her notebook and threw them on her bed. She then walked over to her bags and rummaged through her things until she pulled out a projector to play the tape. Smiling, she cast a few powering spells and set it on her bed. After inserting the tape, she waited a few moments for the projector to warm up.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" a woman in dress robes began.

Hermione frowned as she continued, "Tonight we welcome a very important foreign dignitary; a man who fought against one of the worst threats known to wizards, a man to whom we are all indebted."

Hermione grimaced and muted the woman. She unmuted the tape when she saw audience members clapping and the woman wave her hand to usher Harry in. The audience erupted in cheers and applause as Harry strutted onto the stage with a very pregnant Luna in tow. The woman shook their hands and strolled off the stage. Harry stood near the podium and cast a spell to amplify his voice. "Thank you so much!" he bellowed above the audience.

They quieted themselves as Luna took a seat behind Harry. "It's a great honor to be here in Terminus, among all of you."

Unable to take much more, Hermione muted him and began watching the footage with no sound. During the first hour, nothing of significance happened. Then, just as Ares had testified, he stood up and left for the restroom, or so he claimed. Hermione stopped the footage as he walked by. Something was off about his hair. When she'd seen him at the trial, his hair had been completely black, but on the tape she could see a spattering of orange spots in it. This may mean nothing: after all it was very easy to miscast a hair dye spell. Still, something seemed off about the marks.

She pushed 'play' and watched him leave. About five minutes later, he returned, only now his hair was all one tone. She rewound the tape to check if she had seen the first image correctly.

She had.

Then she re-watched the second image, but this too seemed correct. Perhaps it was a lighting discrepancy, but as far as she could tell the lights hadn't changed. Maybe he had looked in the mirror, noticed his natural hair color coming through, and corrected it. While this seemed logical, it also begged the question of why he didn't check his hair before he left his hotel room for the event. After all, he was seeing Harry Potter, the man with whom Britain had an unholy obsession. Why would he step outside his room if his appearance wasn't perfect? Then there was a third possibility, one which piqued Hermione's interest.

Polyjuice.


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, for reading, for favoriting this, and putting me on alert!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

Severus stared out the window, watching the city workers in orange vests put wreaths and garland on the light posts. He smirked when he considered how early Christmas came here compared to Hogwarts. In Hogwarts, Christmas was simply an event to mark the end of the fall semester. Here, it was a two month extravaganza complete with repetitive music, ornate decorations, and hopes for a snowfall which would never come. While Christmas at Hogwarts was unbearable in its chaos, something about Christmas in Terminus was comforting. Maybe it was because Snape wasn't constantly reminded that he had no one to share the season with because he was too busy trying to meet the holiday demands or maybe it was because he no longer controlling rowdy students. Either way, he no longer hated Christmas as much as he used to.

Then, his thoughts turned to Hermione. He began to wonder if she was returning to Philadelphia over the holidays. Snape knew her amnesiac parents were still in Australia, but perhaps she had some close friends she spent the holidays with. Then again, he doubted it since she'd never mentioned any friends. Since their third kiss, she had continued to visit him everyday, though they had refrained from touching each other. Still, their conversations had become noticeably less about the case and more about their personal lives. Hermione had told him about her life in Philadelphia and how she loved to go into the muggle sections and explore the historical sites. Granted, Snape didn't understand what was so special about a cracked bell, but she found it fascinating.

If he was out of jail by Christmas, he decided to consider inviting her to share the holiday with him. At the very worst she'd laugh and turn him down, but something told him she'd be as alone as he was. Even if she agreed though, he had no idea what to give her or even what she'd want. Well, he was a spy once. Maybe if he did some subtle investigating…

"Mr. Snape!"

He turned around before he was paralyzed in place. He heard the door open and shut before his muscles became limber. "I need your help!" Hermione began.

He looked up at her. She appeared stressed, but with a glimmer of determination in her eyes that prevented her from appearing completely fatigued. "Yes?" Snape drawled.

Hermione smiled and pulled out a sandwich still in its wrapper. "When you're released on bail, I need you to make me some appearance altering potions."

"Why?" he asked as she extended the sandwich to him. He picked it up and unwrapped it, smiling when he noticed it was a BLT.

"Read this," Hermione answered.

She pulled out a note from her pocket. Snape set the sandwich on the table and unfolded the note. It read:

_Ms. Jane Steinbeck:_

_We are very honored that you hold The Daily Prophet in such high esteem, and would love nothing more than to have you tour our facility. When is a good time for you? _

_Sincerely,_

_Barnabas Cuffe_

Snape's eyes grew wide. "That guy's still there?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, he is. It doesn't surprise me, since I don't know who else would want to run it, but that's irrelevant."

"When did you hold them in such high esteem?" Snape asked skeptically. "Hermione, what are you trying to pull?"

"Simple, I need to interview some of the people at the _Daily Prophet_, especially Ares Philips."

"Why him?" Snape asked as he took his sandwich and began eating.

"Because I finally got around to watching the security footage during Harry's speech, and I noticed his hair had orange spots when he left for the bathroom. When he returned though, his hair was pure black again, not a spot to be found," she answered.

"Polyjuice," Snape answered.

"Exactly!" Hermione replied. "That's why I need your help; did you sell him polyjuice at any time?"

Snape was silent as he thought about it. Then, he answered, "No, not that I'm aware of. I remember most of my customers, and I can honestly say that until the venue hearing I'd never seen him."

"Maybe some one bought it for him. Maybe he was never interviewed at all. Maybe the real Ares Philips was murdered with Skeeter…"

"Wouldn't they have found his body?" Snape asked.

"Good point," she answered. "Anyway, I'm going to try to schedule a tour so I can ask some questions. If they think I'm an innocuous yet curious college student, then they'll be more likely to talk."

"And maybe tell you something important such as their Patronus," he answered as he nodded in understanding.

"Right!" Hermione answered.

"Great, but how are you going to disguise yourself as a college student? Those reporters are used to using appearance altering charms and could easily see through one. Everyone knows…" he began and stopped as he began to smirk in understanding. "Hermione, you are such a bad girl," he purred.

"Don't I know it," she answered with a smirk of her own.

"The second I get out, I'll start working on it," he replied until his face fell. "If I don't, I should have some extra in stock. Just tell the house elves who you are."

"Damnit Severus," she answered. "In four days you will finally be back in your own house in your own bed…"

"Completely alone," Snape blurted out before he could stop himself.

She sighed. "I'll still visit everyday, I promise. I honestly like it here. It beats that horrid cold drizzle in Philadelphia this time of year."

"I'd imagine," Snape answered. "The longer I live here the more spoiled I become. I can't remember how I used to stand the cold winters in Britain."

She smiled. "This really is a nice town."

Snape nodded before taking another bite. "Adrian says this is our last chance for a plea agreement," she began.

Snape swallowed and smirked. "He knows where to stick it."

"I told him that, with much nicer language of course," she replied.

He gave her a small smile. "So, the official indictment and the bail hearing are the same day?"

Hermione nodded. "It shouldn't be that big of a deal. All you need to do is remember to look pleasant and make a good impression on the judge."

"Easier said than done," Snape replied.

"I don't know, you're pleasant enough around me."

"That's because you're different," he whispered.


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, for reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting this! I'm so glad everyone still likes this!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize, including the semi-reference to another of Mr. Rickman's characters.**

"All rise!" the bailiff intoned.

The courtroom quieted as everyone stood. "The honorable Courtney Mathis is presiding!"

A woman entered from the judge's chambers and sat down at the bench. She gestured for the members of the courtroom to sit. All obeyed. Hermione glanced over at Severus. Behind his stoic façade she could see a glimmer of anxiety in his eyes. She lightly rested her hand on his leg, hoping the gesture would give him comfort. He gave her a small smile of gratitude. Then, the judge began, "Mr. Severus Tobias Snape, you have been indicted on the charges of first degree murder and tampering with evidence. How do you plead?"

Snape answered with a serious expression, "Not guilty."

"Okay," the judge answered. "Then I believe we have before us the issue of bail."

"Your honor!" Adrian began, "if it may please the court, I would like to speak on the matter of bail."

"Any objections?" the judge asked.

"None your honor," Hermione answered as she removed her hand from Snape's leg.

"You may proceed then, Mr. Conway," the judge answered.

"Thank you, your honor," Conway answered as he stood up and strolled to the area in front of the judge's desk.

"Your honor," he continued, "I believe that Mr. Snape should be considered a flight risk. It's a well-known fact that he is a close friend of Mr. Lucius Malfoy." Adrian pointed to Lucius sitting in the gallery, who was doing his best not to smirk, and failing. Hermione suppressed a sigh. She would need to give Lucius some ground rules when he testified in the criminal trial.

"Mr. Malfoy," Adrian continued, "is a citizen of Great Britain and a very wealthy one at that. He has considerable resources at his disposal and connections to wizards all over the world. It would be very easy for him to hide the defendant on some remote island or foreign country where extradition would be difficult, if not impossible."

Snape tried to remain stoic in spite of his mounting fear and anger. He knew Adrian would bring up his connection to Lucius among other things, but to hear it and see the judge's interest was another matter. In an attempt to find some source of comfort, he glanced over at Hermione. She was simply writing on her notepad and listening, a vision of nonchalance. He prayed to Merlin or whoever was listening that she had some sort of plan.

"Furthermore, we cannot risk having a killer of this magnitude roam about the city unsupervised. After all, this isn't the first time he has killed…"

"Objection!" Hermione yelled, causing Snape to jump in his seat. "Severus has never been convicted of murder."

"Severus?" Adrian asked.

"I mean, uh, Mr. Snape," she answered, realizing how foreign those words sounded to her.

"Sustained," the judge answered. "Let's stick to the charges at hand."

"Certainly your honor," Adrian answered and continued, "The defendant is a known Death Eater…"

"Objection!" Hermione complained.

"Overruled!" the judge answered.

"Thank you," Adrian continued, satisfied with the result. "The defendant is a known Death Eater, meaning he was at one time part of a criminal empire. Even if it were true that he himself committed no crime during that time period, he still associated with known dangerous criminals. To allow him to have free run of our streets would endanger the lives of our citizens, if not directly, then by association."

"Thank you counselor," Judge Mathis answered before turning to Hermione. "Madame Defense?"

Hermione stood up as Adrian took his seat. "Thank you, your honor. It is true that Mr. Snape has a connection to Mr. Malfoy, but thus far he has only used that connection to obtain legal counsel, which is well within his rights. When he first heard he was a suspect in a murder trial, he didn't flee to Great Britain or ask Lucius to send him to some island or foreign country. Rather, he stayed in Terminus in an effort to confirm his innocence. I have every confidence he will remain in Terminus through the completion of his trial, since confirming his innocence is of the utmost importance to him.

As for his Death Eater past, Mr. Snape has lived in Terminus for over a decade, and not once has anyone accused him of any crime, not even jaywalking. Mr. Snape has a lucrative business and is well-respected among the people of Terminus. There is no reason to keep him locked in a jail cell, not when he has already shown every indication of staying here to clear his name."

Severus was encouraged after Hermione's speech, though his nervousness remained. The judge seemed to accept Hermione's argument, and Hermione herself seemed pleased with what was happening. Then Adrian chimed in, "Your honor, I hear what Ms. Granger is saying, but we all remember what happened when we released Mr. Gruber on bail two years ago. He killed seven people and escaped to Merlin knows where."

"That certainly is an event the city of Terminus would not care to repeat," Judge Mathis answered thoughtfully.

"Your honor, the defense understands Mr. Conway's concern. Still, I don't believe Sev-Mr. Snape is dangerous. We are comparing apples and oranges here," she replied.

"Your belief in your client is admirable," the judge answered. "but I cannot argue against Mr. Conway's valid concern."

"Valid concern?" Hermione asked in a passionate voice. "What valid concern? He's basing his argument off of a known serial killer who was on trial for killing three people, not one. We're here to discuss the murderer of one victim which the prosecution alleges killed in a crime of passion, not the murderer of three who killed in cold blood, as in Mr. Gruber's case."

The judge seemed intrigued by her argument. She looked up at Adrian. "Can you respond to that?" she asked.

"Well," he began. Then, Snape saw a spark of mischief in Adrian's eyes. "Well I believe Ms. Granger may be right, and comparin' him to a serial killer may have been a bit much. Thus, I propose some kind of supervision while he is on bail."

"Supervision?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Adrian answered as his grin widened. "Supervision. I would propose house arrest, but our resources are extremely limited."

"House arrest is completely unnecessary, and the restriction of freedom it requires is little better than jail," Hermione argued.

"Perhaps," the judge replied. "Still supervision seems to be a reasonable compromise. However, as Mr. Conway stated, our resources are limited."

"Your honor, I wasn't going to suggest that our aurors supervise the defendant," Adrian answered.

"Then who were you planning on suggesting?" the judge asked.

He looked straight into Hermione's eyes. "Miss Hermione Granger."


	49. Chapter 49

**AN: YAY! 400 reviews! Thank you everyone! You all rock! Thanks to those who read, favorited, and put this on alert too!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, completely thrown by the DA's suggestion.

"You heard me," Conway answered, "You should be the one to supervise your client. You're actually an ideal candidate. Through the Ministry, you've had minimal Auror training, just enough to be a decent guard. You also have an investment in this case. If the defendant escapes, you will already carry some of the blame because you got him released."

"I know," Hermione answered, "But things aren't that simple for me."

"What's wrong?" Conway asked.

I'm falling completely in love with my client and am afraid if I share quarters with him I will do something extremely unprofessional, she thought.

Snape watched Hermione fidget and tried to hide his growing depression. Of course she wouldn't want anything to do with him other than being his attorney. Maybe they were friends, whatever that meant, but she wouldn't want anything more. Their kisses were merely comforting gestures. It was foolish of him to read anything else into it.

"At the moment I'm residing in a hotel room," Hermione began. "That hardly seems an adequate space for Mr. Snape to share."

"Doesn't he have a home in the Terminus City Limits?" Judge Mathis asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Mr. Snape?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Does your house have any spare bedrooms that would be appropriate for Miss Granger's quarters?" she asked.

This is what they were thinking? They wanted her to live with him? Merlin if he didn't know better he'd say Lucius himself set this up. Still, he did want his freedom, and he definitely wasn't averse to the idea of sharing his home with Hermione. Yet, would she really be happy with him? Maybe this arrangement would imprison her. Could he really do that to her?

He looked at Hermione. She was recovering from her shock, and seemed to be more at ease with the idea, though he could sense some hesitation on her part. Perhaps things could work out after all…

"Mr. Snape!" the judge called.

"Yes, I have adequate space in my home for Miss Granger to reside. She may choose from a number of bedrooms," he answered.

"Thank you," Judge Mathis answered. Then, she turned to Ms. Granger. "Would you accept full custody of your client?"

"Yes," she replied trying her best not to appear inappropriately enthusiastic about the arrangement.

"Are there any objections?" the judge asked.

"None your honor," Conway answered with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Then the issue is settled. The bail for Severus Tobias Snape will be set at one million dollars," she began. "Upon payment of the bail, Miss Hermione Granger will obtain full custody of Mr. Snape. Mr. Snape will abide in his Terminus residence. He must see Ms. Granger at least three times a day; once in the morning, once in the afternoon, and once after dark. Ms. Granger must enforce a curfew of nine PM. Mr. Snape must be accompanied by Ms. Granger on any and all outings to ensure the public's safety as well as his own. A court official will stop by at random intervals to ensure these requirements are met.

Also, Mr. Snape will have a tracking spell placed on him. If the spell indicates he has left the Terminus City limits, the spell will immediately paralyze him and alert Aurors to his location. An investigation will be launched to determine if the transgression was willful or accidental. If it is determined that Ms. Granger played a role in an escape attempt through deliberate negligence or active aid, she will be immediately disbarred and charged with conspiracy to aid in the escape of a fugitive.

Are these conditions acceptable to both parties?"

"Yes your honor," Hermione answered.

"Yes your honor," Conway answered.

"Once again, bail is set at one million dollars. If the defendant is able he may pay immediately," she concluded. "It is so ordered."

Judge Mathis slammed her gavel against the bench and stood up. As soon as she left, the courtroom was filled with the sounds of people discussing the ruling as they prepared to leave for the day. Hermione walked over to Severus, who gave her a small smile. "Interesting ruling," he began.

"Yes," she replied.

"Are you okay with it?" he asked.

"Well," she replied.

"Severus!" Lucius called from the crowd before Hermione could answer.

After pushing a few people aside, he stood beside Hermione and Snape. "I've already wired the money from your account and converted it into cash!" Lucius shouted over the crowd.

"Good," Snape answered. "Give Hermione and me a moment to discuss this before doing anything."

Lucius smirked. "What's there to discuss?" You're free!"

"Yes!" Hermione answered with a genuine smile. "Let him pay your bail. You deserve to be free!"

With that, Lucius flew out of the courtroom, smirking a little wider than usual.


	50. Chapter 50

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I'm glad people like this story!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

Snape watched as Perpetua waved the wand over his head and muttered a few chants. Red sparks flew from her wand only to dissipate like snowflakes when they touched Snape's body. After she finished muttering, she smiled and announced, "Done!"

"Am I free?" Snape asked.

"Yes. Here's your wand," Perpetua answered as she pulled out Snape's wand and returned it to him.

"Thank you," he answered as he held it in his hands. His eyes flashed in excitement when he felt its magic return to his body.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked as she approached him.

"Yes," he answered, unable to hide his joy.

"Let's go then," she answered.

Snape followed her out of the room and into the station. From the corner of his eye, he could see Adrian's displeasure. He smirked in victory. "We're going to my hotel room first!" Hermione announced before Conway noticed the gesture.

Snape shuddered in a different kind of excitement than he'd previously been experiencing. "Really," he drawled.

Hermione gulped, and decided to look straight ahead. If she even so much as glanced at Severus, he'd notice just how aroused she was at the moment. Damn focusing too much on her career! Maybe if she'd had more fun she wouldn't be lusting after a client.

She flung open the door leading out of the station and thought, then again, fun is ultimately the reason I came to America. Shit! I need to get my head straightened out after all this is done.

"We're collecting my stuff," she began, not daring to elaborate on where they were going after her hotel room.

When she reached the stairs, she realized that she could no longer hear Severus' steps behind her. She spun around and saw him staring at the scenery in front of him. He smiled expansively and took a deep breath. "I didn't think I'd ever be out of there," he began just above a whisper.

She approached him and touched his hand. Even that gesture sent electricity up her spine, but she tried to hide it from him. "Enjoy your freedom. If anyone deserves it, it's you."

"Thank you," he choked. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," she whispered.

Severus gazed down at her and put her hand in his. Before he could say anything, he heard, "If I were you I'd get moving soon."

They looked up at the voice. Adrian stood over them, his expression a little less bitter than before. "Why?" Hermione asked.

"I told the media that Mr. Snape here was bein' released in half an hour. I figured y'all wouldn't want to speak with the media, though I wouldn't mind another press conference," he replied.

"Thank you," Hermione answered before turning back to look at Severus.

Adrian raised his eyebrow in confusion as he examined them. Hermione's eyes were glowing as though she were a newlywed while Snape was staring at her as though she were some kind of goddess. Neither seemed to be aware of anything around them, except the other. Adrian shrugged. Maybe they were just happy he was free, but it's possible they were a little too happy. Either way, that was for the ethics commission to figure out and deal with, not him.

"Anyway, I'd get goin' while the gettin's good, but that's just me," he replied before reentering the building.

"The sun's already starting to go down," Snape began. "We should probably collect your things before it gets too late."

"Probably," Hermione answered before sighing.

They walked to Hermione's hotel room in silence, each too deep in contemplation to speak. When they entered Hermione's room, she asked, "How did it feel to take a walk again?"

"It feels like I'm a person again," he replied with a smile.

"Those jails are dehumanizing," she began as she opened a closet.

"Speaking of prison…" Snape began as he sat on her bed.

"Yes?" she asked as she turned around.

Snape sighed and frowned for the first time since being released. "Tell me, how do you really feel about this arrangement?"

"It's wonderful! You deserve to be free!" Hermione answered.

"No," Snape replied. "Don't tell me how I should feel. Tell me how you really feel about this. You're giving up your life to baby-sit me. You're moving into my house, monitoring me when you have far better uses of your time, and you're going along with it like it's nothing. I know this isn't what you signed up for when you took my case."

"You're right," Hermione sighed as her expression became serious.

"Hermione, you are stronger than most people give you credit for. Still, you don't deserve to have another burden placed on you…"

"Severus! Do you think you're a burden?" she asked in shock.

"Don't act like I'm not," he answered.

Hermione sighed and walked over to him. She sat down beside him and answered, "Severus, you are a cherished friend. You've seen first hand what I will do for my friends."

"Yes, but they've never asked this out of you," Snape replied. "They've never asked you to put your entire life on hold just so they could be free."

"No," she sighed. "But really Severus, I can still find a way to investigate, and as for everything else I'm not missing out on much. I really wasn't looking forward to spending another day alone eating pizza and reading some book I'd already read ten times. No, I'd rather be with you."

He gave a little smile and held her hand again. "I'd rather be with you too." Then, his expression became serious. "Still, if this becomes too great of a burden and you can't take it anymore, I'll turn myself in and give you your life back."

"Severus," she whispered before smirking. "I'd be more afraid of you being able to tolerate me and my questions."

He chuckled. "I think you'd be surprised how many questions you can ask before I'd reach my breaking point."

She laughed, causing a strand of hair to fall onto her face. Severus noticed it and brushed it back into place. Hermione stopped laughing, surprised by his touch. "You had…" he began.

"I know," she whispered.

They stared at each other for a few moments, willing the other to make a move. Finally, Hermione cracked. "It's dark out, and I could really use some help getting my things packed."

"Sure. Is there any certain way you'd like your things packed?" Snape asked.

"No, just shrink and throw my clothes in the brown suitcase and my other things in the green one. I know some ironing spells to straighten them out," she answered.

"Okay," he answered.

They stood up together and set to work. Hermione asked, "What kinds of potions are, or were, you working on?"

"Well," he began both shocked and pleased she cared, "I've begun a new batch of Wolfsbane, though I'll have to restart since I didn't add the moonlight in time…"

She listened, enjoying the sound of his voice.

Listening to his voice every day wouldn't be burdensome at all.


	51. Chapter 51

**AN: Thanks for reviewing, for reading, for putting me on alert, and for favoriting this! Glad everyone still likes this!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

Ginny sat in the library reading a paper, frowning at the latest Chudley Cannon loss. The Cannons had had their off seasons in the past, but this season was just pathetic. Ron would have been horrified.

Before she could follow that train of thought, she heard the front door open and her kids yell, "Grandpa!"

She set down the paper and strolled within earshot of the hall. Narcissa, the children, and Draco were already greeting Lucius. Ever since Lucius had left, they had been awaiting his return, eager for news on Severus. Now was the moment they had been anticipating with dread and hope.

"Is he free?" Scorpius asked as he bounced around Lucius.

"Are we gonna see him soon?" Margarita asked as she clung to her grandfather's leg.

"Well," Lucius began with a gleam in his eye. "The bail hearing was very interesting."

"And?" the children asked in unison.

"Hermione had to work very hard to get him released," Lucius continued.

Ginny scowled. Don't you dare make her some kind of hero.

"And?" the children asked again.

Lucius' smirk grew as he watched their eyes widen in anticipation. "The other lawyer really didn't want him released…"

"Would you just come out with it?" Draco burst out. "Is he free or not?"

"He was released on bond about an hour ago," Lucius answered.

The children cheered as Narcissa released the breath she'd been holding. "Thank Merlin," she whispered.

"Can we see him?" Scorpius asked.

"Please Grandpa Lucius!" Margarita begged. "I really want to see him."

Draco watched his father's eyes. In spite of his revelation, a hint of mischief still remained. There had to be a catch to Snape's release, and something told Draco he wouldn't like it. "It's a little late now," Narcissa began, oblivious to Lucius' demeanor.

"Yes," Draco answered. "I promised you could stay up and find out if Uncle Severus was free. Now that you two know, it's bedtime."

"Please? It's not that late where he is," Scorpius answered.

"No, but Severus needs to get situated," Lucius answered. "Let's give him some time to adjust to his new found freedom before visiting him."

"Aw," Scorpius answered. "I'm sure he won't mind if we see him now."

"No, your grandfather's right," Draco replied. "Let's give him some time to himself before we see him. I promise that we'll see him soon though."

"Fine," Scorpius huffed.

Margarita looked over at Narcissa and gave her a pleading look. Narcissa chuckled. "Sorry baby, but I agree. We need to give Uncle Severus some space."

Margarita sighed in defeat. Draco took Scorpius and Margarita's hands and said, "Come on you two. Let's say goodnight to your grandparents and your mother and head off to bed."

"Okay," They sighed.

"Goodnight Grandma Narcissa. Goodnight Grandpa Lucius," Scorpius answered.

"Night Grandma and Grandpa," Margarita answered.

Draco led the children down the hallway until they reached the library where Ginny was standing in the doorway. "You hear everything?" Draco asked with a small smile.

She nodded, trying to hide her growing suspicion of Lucius. "I'm happy for him," she replied.

"Mummy, can you take us to see Uncle Severus?" Margarita asked.

She chuckled at her daughter's persistence. "I'm sorry baby girl, but the answer's no. Both you and Uncle Severus need to get some sleep. We'll see him soon." Ginny answered.

"Okay," she groaned.

"Hey," Ginny began. "At least he's free, so now you don't need to go to the jail. That's certainly better than before. We'll visit him soon, I promise."

"Okay," they answered.

Ginny kissed her children on the cheek and embraced them. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too," Scorpius answered.

"Yeah," Margarita answered.

Ginny released them and kissed Draco on the cheek. "I'll be back soon," he whispered.

"Okay," she answered.

Draco led the children further down the hall until he reached the stairs to their bedrooms. Before Ginny could retreat to the library, Lucius began, "don't think I didn't notice you there."

His smirk and the gleam in his eyes were more prominent than ever. Even Narcissa was beginning to notice them. "Well," Ginny replied, "I figured you wouldn't want me crowding around you like everyone else was. Personal space is very important you know."

"Very true," he answered as Ginny stepped into the hall and joined her parents in law.

"Besides, I could hear you just fine from the library," Ginny continued. "Not to mention, your smirk is just as noticeable from here as it is up close."

"Yes," Narcissa answered. "What exactly do you find so amusing?"

"I can't believe we're discussing this without Draco! Don't you think it's rude to discuss things about your husband or your son's godfather behind his back?" Lucius asked in mock horror.

"What have you done with Severus?" Narcissa demanded. "Don't you dare tell me you have him stashed somewhere and are endangering his freedom through some doomed escape scheme!"

"I'm wounded," he answered. "I can't believe you think any escape plan I'd concoct would be doomed."

Ginny raised her eyebrow while Narcissa continued glowering at him. "Where is he?"

"In Terminus," Lucius answered still smirking. "I have no intention of getting his attorney disbarred."

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked.

Narcissa stopped glowering and blinked a couple of times. "What does Ms. Granger being disbarred have to do with any of this?"

"Yes Father!" Draco asked as he stepped in. "You've been running around all night like Scorpius when he's just hexed a reporter. What exactly is going on?"

Chills ran down Ginny's spine when she saw Lucius smile. "Severus was released into protective custody. Right now, he is under the custody of and living with his attorney, Hermione Granger."

"What?" Ginny screamed. "He's with that bitch?"

"He doesn't seem too upset about the arrangement either," Lucius continued.

"I'd imagine not," Draco grumbled.

Narcissa shrugged. "It seems to be a reasonable agreement, and at least he's out of jail."

"Mum! They're going to get each other arrested!" Draco argued.

"So, when I visit him with the children, she will be there? The drunk who killed my brother is going to be clinging to the man I consider a second father?" Ginny asked, her anger rising with each word.

"That's the court ruling, not mine," Lucius answered with a triumphant smirk.

"You could've picked another attorney!" Ginny yelled. "You could've given Severus one who would actually get him out of jail, not leech off of him until he has nothing left to give! You could've hired some one who didn't kill Ron!"

Ginny burst into tears at the end of the speech. Draco held her, massaged her back, and shushed her as she sobbed. "Dear," Narcissa began.

Draco gave her a silencing look. Narcissa obeyed as Lucius frowned. "Did I mention," Lucius began.

"Don't," Draco snapped. "Not now."

"Why?" Ginny gasped. "Why can't I ever just put her behind me? Why can't she just disappear?"

"I don't know," Draco answered.

"Mummy?"

Ginny looked up and saw her daughter rubbing a sleepy eye. "Sweetie," she began as she freed herself from Draco's embrace and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're supposed to be in bed."

"I heard you shouting about Uncle Ron, and I wanted to make you feel better," Margarita answered.

"Oh baby," Ginny replied. "Mummy's fine. She's just emotional because of the new baby."

Margarita didn't appear to believe her, but nodded anyway. Ginny hugged and then whispered, "I love you, but you need to go to bed."

"Okay Mummy," Margarita answered as Ginny let her go. Then, she looked up at Ginny and continued, "Mummy, Hermione kept her promise to get Uncle Severus out of jail. Bad people don't help others out or keep promises. I don't think she's a bad person."

Ginny took a deep breath. "Come on; let's get you up to bed."

"Are we still going to see Uncle Severus later?"

"Of course we will honey," Ginny promised as she took her daughter's hand. "But we still won't see him tonight."

"Tomorrow?"

"We'll see," Ginny answered. Merlin knows we have a lot to talk about.


	52. Chapter 52

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, for favoriting this, for putting me on alert, and for reading! It means a lot to me!**

**Still own nothing you'd recognize.**

Hermione followed as Severus led the way to his home. "Just a few more doors down," he began, his voice betraying the excitement he felt. Damn, it would be good to sleep in his own bed tonight.

"Okay," she replied, basking in the glow of a wonderful evening. After they had finished packing, she'd shrunk her bags and put them in her pocket. Then Snape helped her check out and took her to a nearby Italian restaurant. They had spent the evening discussing everything from his adventures in Omaha to some odd cases she'd worked before his. He'd gotten a kick out of the robbery case where the culprit was an angry ex-girlfriend who wanted her poodle back.

Now they were standing before a three story red brick building with a sign on the front reading: _Almost Atlanta Apothecary_. She couldn't make out many of the details of the structure, but from what she could tell it was a very beautiful home. "Is this your house?" she asked.

"Yes," Snape answered. "The basement and the first floor are devoted to my business, but the second and third floors are my home."

"Oh," she answered as they walked to the door. "Was, was this always a house?"

"No," he replied. "This used to be office space, but when I moved here the company that built it was going out of business. I put together some of my funds and bought the structure. I redid the second and third floor to make it more like a home, and made the basement more suitable for a lab. It's served me well."

"It's very nice," Hermione answered as he began undoing the wards.

Snape nodded as he opened the door. Then, they heard a pop. They looked down and saw a wide eyed elf gasping. "M-master Snape?"

"Yes Filbert?" Snape asked.

He gasped again. "It is you! You've returned! You're back! Oh Filbert is so happy!"

"Indeed," Snape replied. "Please ask Amy and Sparky to fix up a room for my guest here."

The elf cocked his head a little and smiled when he saw Hermione. "The master's mate!" Filbert exclaimed.

Shit, Snape thought. I knew I shouldn't have let Lucius watch over this place. "No Filbert, she is my attorney and close friend."

"But Master Lucius…"

"Is very unreliable. Now go get the others and fix her up a room. Hermione, please hand him your bags," Snape replied.

"I really don't think that will be necessary," she began. "I can carry my own bags."

"No!" Filbert answered. "Filbert needs to help the Mistress! Filbert must carry bags!"

Merlin would he stop calling her mistress!

"I'm fine," Hermione began.

"Hermione, he'll beat himself if you don't let him take your bags. He's a little, well, overeager to help," Snape answered.

Sighing, Hermione complied with his request. Filbert smiled widely as he received the bags and yelled, "Amy! Sparky! The Master is home!"

Hermione giggled a little as she watched Filbert disappear. "He's adorable," she remarked as she entered the house and shut the door.

"Yes," Snape answered. "Would you like me to show you around?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Well," Snape began. "This is obviously the store. The shelves beside you hold the depression potion I developed, these hold the sleeping draughts, and these hold…"

Hermione listened as he pointed out the various features of the apothecary. Then he led her to the basement to tour his lab. Snape cringed when he saw the potions that had soured in his absence. Next came a tour of the second floor, which consisted of the kitchen, an extensive library and the living areas. They then reached the third floor.

"There are four spare bedrooms," Snape continued. "Two of them are set aside for Scorpius and Margarita since Draco will often let them spend the night here as a reward for good behavior. Apparently, they dislike the British winter as much I do."

Hermione chuckled. "I can't blame them."

He smiled. Before he could continue, Filbert yelled, "Master! We're done moving in the mistress' things."

Merlin would he stop calling her that! "Where?" he asked.

"In the bedroom across from yours!" he answered as he poked his head into the hallway."

Snape's heart stopped. Of all the rooms to put her in, it had to be the one where he could hear her wake in the morning and move about as she dressed… the one he could imagine opening at night to invite her into his arms.

Hermione gamely smiled through her growing anxiety. Sleeping across the hall from Snape would be hell. The one person she wanted and needed more than she'd imagined possible would be across the hall with his door closed not even giving her a second thought. She would remain his attorney, his friend while he remained her greatest temptation and perhaps her chance of salvation. It was enough to make her cry.

Filbert smiled as he watched their faces. Master Lucius had been correct; Master did like Hermione very much. Since it was Filbert's mission to make Master happy, he'd need to help Master see how much she wanted him, too. "Does Mistress need anything?" Filbert asked as innocently as he could.

"I could really just use a shower," she replied.

"Your room has its own shower and bathroom, but there's also a beautiful whirlpool tub adjacent to Master Snape's room!" Filbert began before Snape could stop him.

Snape suppressed a groan. "I don't want to intrude," Hermione began.

"You aren't!" Snape replied, too quickly for his own liking. "I mean, everyone loves that tub. Scorpius and Margarita fight over it all the time. I have no problem with your using it."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you Severus."

Hermione slipped into her room and pulled out her fuzzy blue bathrobe as well as some hair care products. Snape patiently waited in the hall, then ushered her to the whirlpool room. "Just turn the knob to the left to turn it on. The further left it goes, the warmer the water is."

"Thank you," she replied, closing the door behind her.

When Snape heard Hermione turn on the water, he closed his bedroom door to the hall and dressed for bed in long black pajama pants and a gray nightshirt. When the water stopped, he heard Hermione begin to sing something. He smiled as he listened. She was nowhere near being on key, but something about her voice made it endearing nonetheless.

When the singing stopped, he listened to make sure she was okay. Then, he heard the water drain from the tub. Realizing she'd be out soon, he cracked open his bedroom door and fumbled around until he found an old _Potions_ magazine. Though he'd read it a thousand times before, he held it up to him and tried to appear fascinated by the article. This worked until he realized he was reading his own article. Embarrassed, he flipped the pages until he heard the whirlpool door open. He looked up.

Hermione stepped out with her bathrobe wrapped around her and one of Snape's black towels turbaning her hair. He smiled in spite of himself. She looked in on him and blushed. "I'm sorry if I bothered you. I like to sing in the bathtub."

"It was quite an interesting performance. I wouldn't mind an encore," he answered.

She laughed as his smile widened. "You're the only one who's ever professed to enjoy my singing."

"It's very… interesting," he replied.

She laughed a little louder. "Thank you for not telling me to shut up."

"You were enchanting," he responded, wondering if a fuzzy blue robe had ever before looked that good.

"Is it okay if I borrow this towel?" Hermione asked, jolting him out of his thoughts. "I know it's a little late to ask…"

"No," Snape replied. "You may use whatever you need with the exception of the potion ingredients. I'd appreciate a warning if you decide to start brewing," he chuckled.

"Thank you," she answered in a soft voice. She gazed at Severus and admired how soft his features were when he wore gray. He seemed more inviting, yet in the shadows he still appeared mysterious. It was a dichotomy which simultaneously fascinated and frightened her.

"Can I do anything else for you to make you comfortable?" Snape asked.

Her thoughts returned to the present. "No. I think I'm going to bed for the night. Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight Hermione," he answered.

He watched as she opened her door and entered her room. As expected, he heard the door click shut. Snape sighed as he glanced down at the journal. Though he tried to reread the article, it couldn't hold his interest. Frustrated, he threw the magazine onto the ground and grunted. Then, he heard a click and the creak of her door opening… to let in a little air? A little light? A little space?

He smiled. Then his thoughts drifted to a fantasy where he would enter her room and tell her exactly how much he'd come to care for her. He would tell her that he wanted to love her with no limits, no barriers, and no conditions.

Love? The word shook Severus to the core, yet that's exactly how he felt about her. He had loved her for almost a month, and was just now admitting it to himself. In spite of his best efforts, he had fallen in love with the woman across the hall.

He threw the covers over his head and groaned. Tonight was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Hermione sat in bed, staring at Severus' closed case file. Her mind wandered to the man across the hall. She wanted nothing more than to run and tell Severus that she loved him… to crawl onto his bed, kiss him as she had when he was in prison, and tell him exactly how she felt. Yes, Hermione Granger had finally found love, and she wanted nothing more than to share it with him.

Then she envisioned him kicking her out of his bed and out of his life. She'd be alone again, only this time with a heart shattered beyond repair. Severus would once again be imprisoned, this time with no hope of escape. No, she had to stay professional and platonic, no matter what her heart and body wanted.

She sighed and threw the covers over her body. Then, she stared at the open path to Severus' room.

Tonight was going to be a very long night.


	53. Chapter 53

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, for reading, for favoriting this, and for putting me on alert! I'm glad everyone's still liking this story!**

**I still own nothing you'd recognize.**

Hermione dragged herself downstairs to the dining area with one eye still closed. All night she had been fighting fantasies of creeping into Severus' room and confessing her feelings to him. Around midnight she had finally drifted off to sleep, only to dream of him bursting into her bedroom and making love to her. She'd awoken extremely frustrated in more ways than she cared to admit.

"Morning Mistress!" Filbert began as he bounced into the dining room.

"Morning," she yawned as she sat down at the table.

"Does Mistress need anything? Maybe a cup of coffee, some toast, Master Snape?" he asked.

"What?" she asked as she shot up and opened both eyes.

He laughed. "Filbert just wanted to see if you were awake!"

She shook her head and ran a finger through her hair. It wasn't tangled, though the tossing and turning had made it stick out some. She sighed and bemoaned the fact she would have to spend half her morning making her hair presentable. Maybe if she was lucky Snape would sleep in and wouldn't see her like this.

"I'm awake," she replied. "I'd like a cup of coffee, but I can make that myself…"

"No!" Filbert exclaimed. "Let Filbert get Amy! She makes the best coffee according to Master!"

"Really, I can make my own," Hermione began.

"No! It is Filbert's sworn duty to help, and Amy's too! She's awake; she just doesn't like to come around strangers!"

"Filbert," Hermione replied, "Really, you don't need to serve me."

"No! It's Filbert's job to serve you! Master will be very angry if I don't!"

"What exactly does Master Snape do when he's angry?" Hermione asked.

Filbert appeared confused and thrown by the question. He blinked a few times and answered, "I don't know. Filbert, Amy, and Sparky have never made Master angry before. We always obey Master, and Master gives us Oreos as a reward."

"Oreos?" Hermione asked, now interested. It had been years since she'd had an Oreo.

"Yes!" he answered. "Master goes into Atlanta and gets Oreos for us if we're really good!"

"How often?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Depends on how busy he is brewing and how good we are with our chores, including taking care of guests."

"I see," Hermione replied, beginning to understand Filbert's insistence on helping her. "Would helping me make you happy?"

He nodded.

"Does Amy mind?"

"No!" he exclaimed. "Amy loves to help, but she's just shy and doesn't trust people unless the Master does. Sparky is weird, but he's friendly too. They'll like you once they see how much the master likes you."

"Okay," Hermione answered. "But if it's a burden for you to help me, just stop. You're more than a servant."

"Whatever," Filbert answered, the speech going completely over his head. "Filbert's going to get Amy to make Mistress coffee now!"

He Pop'd away, leaving Hermione to meditate on what had just occurred. Usually when she saw house elves they were beaten down and depressed. Filbert was high strung and a little obsessive, but he definitely seemed happy. Something told her he wouldn't be very receptive to the idea of being freed.

"Good morning, Hermione," Snape drawled as he entered the room.

She turned and smiled at him. He was still in his night clothes and his hair was somewhat matted from the night. Still, he was handsome. Damn why did she have to wake up so excited?

Snape sat down and looked at Hermione. Her hair was the bushiest he'd seen since she'd become an attorney. Still, something about it made her appear wild and untamable. It was exciting Snape to no end, though he refused to show it. Damn those dreams he'd had about Hermione sneaking into his room for a nighttime romp.

"How was your first night out of jail?" she asked.

He smiled. "Better than I could've imagined. It felt great to sleep on an actual bed instead of a metal cot."

"I'd imagine," she replied with a smile of her own.

"Master!"

Snape and Hermione turned around to see a house elf wearing a ribbon dangling from her left ear. Severus sighed and gestured for her to come over. The elf obeyed. "Lucius didn't change your bow, did he?"

"Master Lucius didn't know how," she answered as she sat on his lap.

He sighed again and removed the ribbon from her ear. Then, he placed the ribbon back on her ear and tied it into a bow. "There, that should stay," he answered.

She gave him an appreciative smile then jumped off his lap. "What kind of coffee does Mistress want?" Amy asked. "We have French Vanilla, Nutmeg, Regular, Decaf…"

"French Vanilla sounds good actually," Hermione answered.

"Okay! I'll make French toast and cinnamon rolls to celebrate the Master's return!" she replied.

"Sounds good," Snape answered.

She skipped into the kitchen. Hermione laughed as Snape gave her a playful glare. "I'm sorry, it was just so cute to watch you and Amy. I presume that's who that was."

He rolled his eyes. "I can't teach her to do it herself, and the others have trouble gripping the ribbon without tearing it."

"That makes sense," Hermione replied. "Still, it was cute."

"Witch if you insist on calling me cute I shall have to prove you wrong," Snape teased.

"How?" Hermione teased back.

He smirked and whispered, "I'll wear black robes into the courtroom during the evidence hearing and spend my time in your words, 'looking like the Grim Reaper.'"

"You wouldn't dare," she growled.

He smirked. "Try me witch."

She leaned over to him until she was mere inches from his face. "You pull that stunt and the first day of your criminal trial you will be in pink."

"You pull that stunt and I'll dock your pay," he whispered as he leaned closer until their noses were touching.

"No you won't," Hermione answered.

"What makes you so sure?"

Before she could stop herself, her lips were on Snape's reveling in the feel of his soft skin. Snape recovered from his shock and opened his own lips, inviting her to deepen the kiss.

Across the room, Amy watched in shock as Master Snape snogged the Mistress. "Master Lucius was right," she whispered to Filbert.

"Yes," Filbert answered with a smile as he held the tray with the coffee. "Master loves the Mistress, and Mistress loves the Master."

"Does Master know?" Amy asked.

"No," Filbert answered. "That's why Master keeps lying and saying he doesn't love her."

"What can we do?" Amy asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"Simple! We keep Master from messing up until he realizes that Mistress loves him!"

Severus and Hermione pulled away from each other, both stunned and excited by the kiss. Before either could speak, Filbert announced, "Filbert has coffee!"

"Thanks," Hermione replied still hazy from the kiss.

Filbert gave them a mischievous smile as he set the tray on the table. Then, he returned to the kitchen with a million schemes going through his mind, each more promising than the last.


	54. Chapter 54

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, for favoriting, for reading, and putting me on alert! It all means so much to me that you're enjoying the story, including my Americanized elves:)**

**I don't really know how many people know about the great American holiday known as Black Friday. If you do you can skip this part, otherwise I'll explain. The Thursday of the fourth week of Novemenber is Thanksgiving, a federal holiday, which is just an excuse to eat a bunch of food before shopping the next day, AKA Black Friday. Black Friday is the unofficial kick off to the Christmas season shopping. It is also the busiest shopping day of the year in the US, and is infamous for causing riots over bargains on electronics or other sought after items. Hopefully this has been an adequate explanation.**

**Anyway, I own nothing you'd recognize, as usual!**

Snape inspected his store, making sure everything was in place. He'd vacillated between opening it tomorrow and opening it next week. Any other time of the year, he would've opted for the earlier date, hoping for a few slow days to give him time to brew. With Black Friday and ultimately the Christmas season looming overhead though, it would be unwise to open until he was better stocked. Snape sighed as he considered how much catching up he had to do and how that would minimize his time with Hermione.

"What are you thinking about?"

He spun around and smiled as Hermione walked down the stairs. She was wearing fitted jeans and a pink t-shirt that couldn't hide her figure. Her hair appeared much less bushy, though part of Snape ached to have the wild haired Hermione back. "I'm thinking about the store," he answered.

"Oh," Hermione replied. "When are you reopening it?"

"Probably sometime next week. I want to be ready for the Christmas rush, and judging by my current stock, I'm not,' he replied.

"Makes sense," Hermione answered before smiling. "Speaking of which, can we discuss my plan?"

"Oh yeah!" he answered with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "When are you scheduled to visit our friends at the _Prophet_?"

"In exactly one week," she replied.

"Good, that gives me some time to brew," he answered.

"Yes," she replied.

"What exactly do you want to look like?" he asked.

"Well," she replied with a wistful smile. "I'd like to have long straight blond hair, blue eyes, somewhat paler skin, be slightly taller, and maybe have better calves."

"What do you mean 'better calves?" Snape asked,

"I used to be more muscular in my legs, but now I'm so out of shape. I can't seem to get myself back in shape, so I'd like to at least appear to have better calves than I do," she answered.

"Hermione, your legs are fine," he replied. "As for everything else, it's definitely doable, though it will be difficult to straighten your hair in a way that will appear natural."

"Why?" she asked with a hint of frustration.

He sighed. "I've had clients with your hair type before. It's very thick and coarse. When one takes a potion to make it appear straight, the coarseness and the thickness can sometimes come through, giving the appearance of a bad hair job."

"Oh," Hermione answered. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Like I said, making your hair straight is doable, but we'll need to prep it with several hair products to accomplish the feat. Fortunately I know a salon across town that sells just what we need. If we temporarily straighten your hair with products first, the chances of your being exposed will be much less likely than if we don't."

"Okay," she replied. "Thank you. I'm just curious, but would it be easier just to find a college student and take a hair from her?"

"In some ways yes," Snape replied, "in the sense that you'd have the straight hair without the products. If the store was open it would be fairly easy to obtain a strand of hair from a university student who'd come in for some potion…"

"But you won't open until the day I tour the _Prophet_," she answered.

"Exactly," Snape replied. "Besides, we'd have the issue of you needing to keep track of when the potion is wearing off."

"True," Hermione sighed but smiled. "Well, it looks like we'll have to go to the salon then."

"We can go this afternoon. There's an ingredient store nearby I should probably visit to restock some supplies while I'm at it," he said.

"Sounds good," she answered with a hint of melancholy in her voice.

He looked into her eyes and saw the growing sadness. "Hermione," he whispered.

"Those girls, the ones you needed to take to the salon, what did they want the hair masking potion for?" she asked.

"Most of them wanted it for proms or college formals. Some wanted to use it to go to interviews or make presentations. They wanted a new look, so they came to me. Why?" Snape asked.

"I guess, I don't know. I was wondering if they were like me," she replied.

"Well they weren't trying to catch murderers," he joked.

She smiled and laughed a little. Then, the light died from her eyes again. "I just wondered if they had low self-esteem."

"I honestly hadn't given it much thought," he answered. "Why?"

"Because I remember wanting to make a line of hair care products to make my hair look more attractive. I've always hated my hair. Heck, let's just be honest and admit that I've always hated my body."

"Why?" Snape asked shocked by her confession.

"I just look so plain compared to everyone else. Even when I use products, my hair is still hard to manage, and there are very few days where I'm truly happy with it," she answered. "As for the rest of me, well, there's nothing special about me. I'm not beautiful like Lavender or exotic like Parvati."

"You're still comparing yourself to them?"

"No," she answered. "I was just using examples you'd know."

"Oh," Snape replied.

"Anyway, I don't know. I've never had very high self-esteem. That's why I had to be smart. When I couldn't be that anymore…when I couldn't bring my parents back…"

She stopped and let the tears cloud her eyes. Snape embraced her. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned against his chest, taking comfort in his touch. "I am so sorry about what happened to your parents. You can't blame yourself though. Memory charms are hard to undo. Even I struggle with it."

Hermione looked up, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "I really wasn't trying to drag you into my problems again."

He shook his head. "It's really no problem. Besides, I can relate to you on some level. I remember when Lily and I had our falling out, I blamed what happened on the way I looked. I understand why she was so upset about the 'mudblood' comment, but I always wondered if she would've stayed if I had looked different."

"I think that no matter how you looked or what you did she should've given you a second chance. After all you went through together… I think I can honestly say that Lily was a fool to throw you aside," Hermione answered.

Snape was speechless until he heard Hermione take a shaky breath. "For the record," he began, "I have been over Lily for years. I just want to make that clear. As for her son; he was an even bigger fool to cast you aside."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered.

"As for your appearance, you are beautiful. If you could see the way your eyes sparkle when you have an idea or when you're fired up over something, you'd understand just how beautiful you are," Snape answered.

"Thanks," she whispered again, wishing she had something more eloquent to offer.

Both knew they needed to continue working towards their objective for the day, but neither wanted to leave the comfort of the embrace. Finally, Hermione sighed and began, "if we're going to go to the salon, you probably need to complete that list of supplies."

"Indeed," he answered.

They released each other at the same time. "Thank you again for everything," Hermione answered.

"I meant every word," Snape replied.

"I know, that's why it means so much."

With that, Hermione turned around and climbed back up the stairs. Snape sighed and continued assessing his shelves and what he'd need for the holiday season. As he examined his stock though, an idea crept into his mind. He smiled as it began to take form.

He knew what to give Hermione for Christmas.


	55. Chapter 55

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, for reading, for favoriting, and for putting me on alert! It really means a lot to me!**

**I still own nothing you'd recognize.  
**

"You think you bought enough stuff?" Hermione laughed as she opened the door for Severus.

"I told you I was under-stocked," Snape replied as he entered his home with a box of shrunken bags.

"Obviously," Hermione replied.

"Master Snape?"

Hermione looked down and saw a house elf with a chipped right ear and a lazy right eye. "This is Sparky," Snape began as Hermione entered and shut the door behind her.

"Hello Sparky," she replied wondering what had happened to him.

"Hello," the elf answered with a look of suspicion. "Filbert says that Master likes Mistress."

Filbert needs to keep his damn mouth shut, Snape thought.

"Mistress will be staying with us for a time," Snape answered trying not to sound too excited. In spite of his nonchalant voice, Snape couldn't hide the gleam in his eye.

"I see," Sparky answered. "Is Master Snape off the murder charges or is Master Lucius coming back?"

Snape sighed. "We won't know that for a few months, but Hermione is working to clear me of the charges."

"I see," Sparky answered.

"Do us a favor Sparky and take this box downstairs. You know where all the ingredients go, right?" Snape asked.

Sparky nodded and smiled. Snape gave him the box, and with a Pop! Sparky disappeared. "Filbert was right," Hermione began, "he is an oddball."

Snape chuckled. "He's actually quite affable once you get to know him. He's been paranoid since his accident."

"What accident?" she asked.

Snape's frown deepened. "There was a fair full of muggle appliances, just to show purebloods how muggles live. It was a huge deal because the city of Atlanta had agreed to loan them some of their electricity, so all the appliances worked. I took the house elves because afterwards I planned to go to a supply store, and I needed their help carrying things in. Unfortunately, Sparky saw a toaster and became fascinated by it. I told him to stay away from it, and I thought he had obeyed. Before I knew it he had stuck his finger inside and was being electrocuted. The booth operator unplugged it and flew into a panic. Meanwhile I was just casting spells to keep him alive. He was touch and go for awhile, but he eventually made a full recovery. Unfortunately, he doesn't remember the event correctly and thinks that some one stuck his finger in the toaster. His description of said individual changes every time you ask. He can't even determine said person's gender. Knowing how curious he can be I'm more inclined to believe that he stuck his own finger in. As I stated earlier though, he is quite friendly once you earn his trust."

"That's horrible, the accident I mean. It's a good thing he had you to take care of him. Most people would've left him for dead," she replied.

He sighed. "I have never considered any of my house elves to be my equal by any means, nor do I consider them friends. Still, they are my companions and have remained loyal to me from the time I started this apothecary until now. They deserve to be rewarded for that loyalty. Merlin knows I don't always make it easy for them to be around me."

"They seem happy for the most part," Hermione noted.

"Yes," Snape replied. "Anyway, earlier today you mentioned needing to discuss something about the case with me."

"Yes," Hermione began. "It's about your demeanor during the criminal trial."

"What about it?" Snape asked, his voice growing slightly more defensive.

"Well, let's just say that some of your behavior during the bail hearing left a bit to be desired."

"But I didn't do anything," Snape argued.

"I know," Hermione replied before pausing to find the most tactful way of wording her next sentence. "But, I did catch you glaring at Adrian a few times."

"He was being a dunderhead," Snape growled.

She smiled at hearing him say that word again. He smirked in response, until both remembered what subject they were currently discussing. "Juries are very different from judges. A judge can forgive a few glares in a venue or bail hearing because he or she isn't trying to determine your guilt. They just want to make sure you receive justice and won't hurt anyone. A jury is trying to decide if you're guilty. I can make the greatest case for your innocence, but if the jurors see you spending the whole trial glaring at Adrian like you're ready to hex him into oblivion, you're as good as guilty."

"So much for reasonable doubt," Snape grumbled.

"I know," Hermione sighed. "I know it isn't fair to have to remain stoic while everyone testifies as to what kind of trash you are, but trust me when I say it's the best thing you can do."

"Okay, I'll remember that," Snape answered.

"No, we'll practice it," Hermione answered.

"Excuse me?" Snape replied.

"Don't get me wrong, you're charming in your own way…"

Snape burst out laughing. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but no one considers me charming," he replied.

Hermione shrugged. "Honestly, you can be very understanding and gentle when you get out of your own way. Your problem is you only allow a select few to see that side of you. Even when you're snarky, you can be funny and sometimes even fun."

Snape stopped laughing when he noticed how serious she was. "No one's ever thought that about me before," he answered.

"Well, now some one does," Hermione replied. "And if you can convince your attorney you aren't a complete git, then it should be easy to convince a jury of that as well. All we'll need is for you to bring out the fun and gentle Snape and leave the one who bites everyone's head off at home."

"Good luck," Snape replied.

"Trust me," Hermione replied with a smirk, "By the time we're through, I won't need it."

Snape smiled in admiration of her confidence. "Practice begins tomorrow," she replied before heading upstairs.

* * *

"What are you writing?" Draco asked Ginny as he walked into her room.

Ginny looked up from the parchment. Tears were clouding her eyes. "Nothing right now. I keep thinking I know what to write, but I always change my mind."

"Maybe I could help. Who are you writing?" Draco asked.

"Severus," Ginny answered.

"Ginevra," Draco began in a soft voice.

"No, I know his relationship with her is strictly professional, and I know he probably won't get a new attorney. I just think he should know who Hermione is," Ginny replied.

"Are you sure this is the best thing to be doing right now?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, I," Ginny began and then stopped.

"You what?" Draco asked.

She grabbed his hand and put it against her stomach. "Feel that!" she gasped.

He smiled. "It's kicking," he whispered.

Tears of joy filled her eyes. "That's our little one."

"It certainly is," he replied.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Let's go have lunch with the children. I don't need to write this letter right now. I'm sure we'll see Severus soon anyway."

"Maybe it won't even be necessary to talk to him," Draco replied trying to hide the truth. "Maybe he'll see her for who she is without your help."

"Maybe," she replied with a serene smile.

Too bad he already sees her for who she is and seems to like that person, Draco thought as he led Ginny out of the study.


	56. Chapter 56

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, for reading, for favoriting, and for putting me on alert! It means a lot to me!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

"Thank you for agreeing to help us," Hermione began as the house elves Pop'd inside the living room.

"Anything for Mistress!" Filbert answered.

"Yes," Amy replied with a smile.

"Okay," Hermione began. "Let me just rearrange the furniture…"

"No!" the elves yelled in unison. "We will!"

Snape looked up from the paper he'd been reading and smirked. "You aren't going to win," he began.

Hermione glared at Snape and rolled her eyes. Snape chuckled in response. "Okay Filbert, put the blue chair in front right there," she began as she pointed to the opposite end of the room.

Under Hermione's direction, the elves rearranged the furniture until the chairs vaguely resembled a courtroom. Severus' stomach churned as he thought about his criminal trial, but he swallowed and tried to ignore the feeling. Hermione sensed his anxiety and looked back at him. "It's okay," she whispered. "It's just practice. We'll help you beat these charges, don't worry."

He nodded and gave her a small smile. "Thanks," he answered.

"Anytime," she replied with a serene smile. Then, she snapped out of her euphoric state and resumed being an attorney. "Okay, Amy you can be the judge."

"Yay!" she cheered until her eyes grew wide in confusion. "What's a judge do?"

"All you do is sit on the blue chair and look imposing," Hermione answered.

"Oh, like Master!" Amy replied.

"Sure," Hermione answered as she suppressed a laugh. Severus rolled his eyes but decided to refrain from speaking.

"Now," Hermione continued, "Sparky, you can be the jury member."

"What does he do?" Sparky asked still eyeing her with suspicion.

"He sits and listens to the case," she replied.

"That's it?" Sparky asked.

"Well, the juror and eleven other jurors actually decide if he's guilty or not, but we won't be doing that today," she answered.

"Oh," Sparky answered. "Will we get to do that soon?"

"Probably not," she replied. "Still, for the effect we need at least one, so please go sit on the leather chair.

"Okay," he replied before obeying.

"Now Filbert, you have the most important part," Hermione began.

"What?" Filbert asked.

"You're going to be opposing counsel," she replied.

"What's that?" Filbert asked with a gleam in his eye.

"You have to say bad things about Severus."

"Oh no!" Filbert exclaimed in horror. "Filbert would never say bad things about Master!"

"But that's what opposing counsel does," Hermione replied.

"Than Filbert wants to be something else!" he argued.

Hermione sighed. "Listen Filbert, it's very important that you do this."

"No!" he argued.

Snape cleared his throat, attracting their attention. "Filbert, please be opposing counsel. Some one needs to be, and Hermione can't do it."

Filbert smirked. "Will Filbert get an Oreo?"

"Yes," Snape answered finding it hard to believe he was bribing some one to insult him.

"Okay," Filbert answered, excited about the prospect of an Oreo.

"Okay," Hermione replied before pointing to a black leather chair. "Severus, you sit here!"

Snape nodded and sat down. Hermione sat beside him and began, "We're going to start small. Filbert, please make a speech about a habit that annoys you about Mr. Snape."

"Why don't we start with the murder charges?" Snape asked.

"Because I've found that it pays to start small. If you can get through a speech about something as benign as your snoring, you can get through a speech about your worst habit and on up to a speech about an alleged crime. Also, if you can sit calmly through a speech about a bad habit, then when Adrian talks about murder charges, you can refocus your thoughts to pretend he's just talking about the bad habit."

"Interesting," Snape answered, intrigued by the idea.

"Okay Filbert! Start talking!" Hermione answered.

"Okay!" Filbert began with a smirk on his face. "The Master…"

"Call him Mr. Snape please," Hermione replied.

Filbert looked over at Severus, who nodded in affirmation. "Okay," he began, "Mr. Snape sleep talks!"

Hermione gave the elf an odd look. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes!" Filbert answered. "Mister Snape sleep talks every night. Usually he's rambling about a potion or how stressed out he is at work…"

Snape's eyes grew wide as Filbert continued. He knew he talked in his sleep. Heck, it had become such a problem during his spying days that he'd invented a potion to prevent himself from sleep talking, but he stopped taking it once he moved to Terminus because he was alone. He didn't think anyone listened now. Snape tried to keep his composure, but then memories of the dreams he'd had the previous night came rushing back.

Snape dreamt that he had just finished a potion when he heard Hermione creep down the stairs leading to his lab. She'd snuck behind him and kissed him on the neck. He'd spun around and admired her features. Her hair was in orderly curls, though some strands stuck out, making him smile. Hermione smiled in response, revealing her perfectly white teeth. Then, she leaned against him and whispered in his ear, "I love you Severus."

"Hermione," he breathed before pressing his lips against hers.

She leaned into him and began to quiver in anticipation. He felt a chill go up his spine as he inhaled her perfume. Merlin she smelled divine!

"Take me upstairs," Hermione whispered.

"Anything my love," he purred.

His thoughts returned to the present as the horror of his situation sunk in. If Filbert had heard him, then he was doomed. He remembered carrying her up to his bedroom in his dream and whispering his love for her as he unzipped her dress, anxious to reach her bare skin.

Meanwhile, Hermione listened in fascination to Filbert's speech. She remembered walking in on Snape during his nightmare before the venue hearing and hearing him call her name. Hermione had always attributed it to nervousness about the hearing. Now, she found herself hoping it was proof that he dreamt of her. Merlin knew the dreams she had about him.

"One time Mr. Snape broke Filbert's heart when he was talking. He was muttering about how no one would ever love him and how lonely he was. It made Filbert cry," Filbert continued.

Snape gritted his teeth in an attempt not to scream. This was the last thing Hermione needed to hear. She did not love him. She never would. She deserved a nice man, a decent man, not some one facing a murder one charge. Even if they did stand a chance together after the trial, surely she'd prefer to go back to Philadelphia. No, this whole exercise was futile.

Hermione's eye twitched in an attempt to hold back her tears. She wanted so badly to fill his loneliness the way he had filled hers. Then, her mind returned to Ron shouting at her about her alcoholism. Yes, she was sober, but Snape probably couldn't tolerate someone like her in his life as anything more than a friend. Besides, he was fairly wealthy and definitely renowned. There had to be some woman out there better looking, more put together, and all around better for him than she was. It would hurt like hell to see them together, but at least as a friend he'd still be in her life. That was better than most of the other friends she had.

Filbert stopped talking and examined them. Both of them appeared upset, though for very different reasons. He could continue and pretend he knew what the Master had talked about the night before, but the look on the Master's eyes said he'd kill Filbert if he tried. The Mistress also seemed as though she wanted the speech to stop, if only to prevent her from spilling her guts to the Master. Yes, they'd need a little more nudging, but they were starting to crack. "Nothing further!" Filbert concluded.

The elves cheered as Hermione and Severus released the breaths they'd been holding. "Next time," Hermione whispered, "Sparky's opposing counsel."

"Agreed," Snape replied.

"Great job though," Hermione replied. "You got through it pretty well."

"Even with the teeth gritting?" Snape asked.

"Oh," she answered, embarrassed that she'd been unaware of the gesture. "Well, teeth gritting is acceptable the first time."

"Indeed," he answered. Then he smiled in relief and asked, "Would you like to accompany me to dinner? I was considering going to a Chinese place a few blocks away."

"I'd love to," she answered.

With that, they stood up in relief and headed for the door.


	57. Chapter 57

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, for reading, for putting me on alert, and for favoriting this! I'm glad you're all enjoying it.**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.  
**

Snape sighed as he read the letter again. Ginny had asked if she and her children could see him, but she specifically asked that Hermione not be present. While Snape considered sending Hermione out on some busy work while they visited, he couldn't think of any task that would last long enough to allow him a fair amount of time with the children. The only time Hermione would be gone for any significant period would be on her tour of the _Prophet_. While it annoyed him that he'd have to wait another day to reopen his shop, it wasn't a huge deal. After all, he hadn't advertised the reopening of his store for fear of protests and a media frenzy, plus it couldn't hurt to have another day to check his stock.

He'd told Hermione that he could only see the children the day he was supposed to open the shop; hence he was postponing the opening one day. Hermione hadn't questioned his reasoning, and had even stated that it would probably look better if she was present when he reopened the store, anyway. He'd agreed that it would look better, and nothing more was said about it.

For the rest of the week Hermione and Snape fell into a comfortable routine. They'd spend breakfast enjoying each other's company until Severus would go down to work in his store and labs and Hermione would prepare for her interviews with the _Prophet_ staff. They'd reconnect for lunch, and would often practice courtroom decorum soon after. While these practice sessions weren't quite as taxing as their first practice, Hermione did think Severus was improving. Then, they'd go their separate ways until dinner. Evenings were usually spent reading in the library together, often in silence. At night they would stare at the other's door before falling asleep, dreaming of a togetherness they believed was unachievable.

Today though was different. Severus was awoken by a light in Hermione's room shining into his. He opened a sleepy eye. It was still dark outside. He yawned and pried open the other eye, then groaned and stretched before getting out of bed. He trudged across the hall to Hermione's cracked door, remembering his dreams of entering Hermione's room to seduce her. Then he chuckled, imagining how unattractive he must appear at the moment.

Snape yawned again before opening Hermione's door further. "Hello Severus," Hermione began.

"Hello," he moaned as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm sorry if I did," she replied as he sat down on her bed.

He examined Hermione. Her hair was much straighter, but didn't frame her face nearly as nicely as her curls had. He missed the wild strands of hair that jutted out in the mornings. She was still beautiful, but she didn't look like Hermione anymore. "It's fine," he replied. "I wanted to see you before you left anyway."

"Yeah," she whispered, finding his half asleep expression endearing. "These products really do work wonders. My hair's never been this straight."

"Indeed," he answered.

She looked back into the mirror and sighed. "It's funny. All my life I wanted straight hair like everyone else. Now that I have it, I don't know…"

"It doesn't feel like you," Snape replied.

"Yeah," Hermione replied. "That's exactly it. I don't feel like me."

Snape smirked. "Good thing the hairstyle is only temporary and you don't have to be yourself today."

She smiled in response. "I suppose so."

Hermione continued to apply products as she continued, "It's funny too, because for the first time maybe in my life, I'm actually happy with myself."

"Really?" Snape asked as he woke up a little more.

"I know it sounds funny, but I'm finally making peace with who I am," Hermione answered.

"There's no reason not to be. You're quite pleasurable the way you are," he answered.

She gave him a smile which melted his heart. "That means a lot coming from you."

He gave her a wide grin in return. "I'm only speaking the truth."

She gave him a lingering look and then began, "Do you want to watch me transform?"

"There's nothing better to do at this time of night," he answered.

She pretended to smack him. He ducked and smirked. They laughed before Hermione picked up a vial. "This is for my blond hair."

Upon drinking it, her hair turned a golden shade of blond. She looked into the mirror and giggled. Snape gave her a half smile, admiring her courage to undertake such an operation. Still, a selfish part of him wanted her to stay as she was, bushy hair and all. Before he could dwell on this train of thought, her eyes turned blue. With every potion, Hermione appeared less like herself and more like an average college student. When she was finished, she asked, "How do I look?"

"Like an average college student," he replied. Nothing special, nothing unique, just a generic person.

She examined herself in the mirror and sighed. "It'll do".

"You definitely don't look like yourself," he answered.

"No," she answered before chuckling. "I honestly feel weird. Merlin I hope I don't mess up."

"You won't," Snape answered before rising from the bed. "If you need a shot of confidence though…"

He cupped her head in his hands and kissed her. Even if she no longer appeared to be herself, she was still the same Hermione he loved. She matched his passion until he pulled back. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Good luck," he replied.

She smiled. "I'll be back soon. Thanks again for everything."

He nodded as he watched her leave. Snape yawned again and returned to bed with the feel of Hermione's lips still on his.


	58. Chapter 58

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, favoriting, reading, and putting this on alert! I'm glad people still like this story!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

"We're so glad you could join us, Miss Steinbeck," the reporter began as he led her into the _Daily Prophet_. "Mr. Cuffe was so excited about your visit, but unfortunately he couldn't join us today, so I'll be your tour guide."

"Oh thank you!" Hermione answered. "It's such an honor to tour my favorite newspaper ever!"

He smiled as they passed through the front office. "We're so glad you feel that way. For the record, my name is Mr. Egan, though you can call me Tom. Everyone else does."

"Yes sir," she answered.

Tom smiled wider as he opened the door to the print room. Immediately, Hermione was hit by the deafening roar of the machines printing and folding newspapers. "This is where we assemble the papers and print them for publication. We're currently assembling the evening edition."

"Oh!" Hermione hollered. "What is the top story?"

"Severus Snape! According to our main source, he's reopening his shop tomorrow! We're covering the protests beforehand!" Tom yelled.

"What protests?" she asked trying to hide her concern for Snape.

"The ones in Britain!" he answered.

"None in Terminus?" she yelled.

Tom shook his head. "The public there doesn't seem as perturbed with the idea of him being out of jail! They figure he'll get his day in court. Some of the people we interviewed are planning to go to his opening day just to say they bought something from a Death Eater!"

"Oh," she replied concealing her relief.

"Anyway," Tom continued, "this is the machine that mixes the ink…"

One by one, he showed her each of the machines that helped to produce the paper. She tried to appear interested, but her mind kept returning to the reporters and the questions she needed to ask them. Tom didn't seem to notice the distant look in her eyes. Rather, he continued the tour until they reached the end of the line. "Would you like the finished product?" he asked.

"Yes!" she replied.

He handed her a paper off the line. She examined it before following Tom to the exit. "As fascinating as all of that must've been for you," he continued, "you must want to meet some of the reporters!"

"I'd love that!" Hermione answered, eager to move on to the purpose of her visit.

"Okay!" he yelled before leading her out of the print room.

Tom shut the door behind Hermione. She looked around to see several reporters at their desks typing furiously while others were discussing their new assignment with photographers. Still others were deep in contemplation as they sipped their beverages. One scurried across the floor, catching Hermione's attention. "Who's that?" she asked as she pointed to the man.

The man noticed the gesture from the corner of his eye and stopped. He looked over at them and asked, "Is this the girl you told us would be visiting?"

"Yes," Tom replied, "This is Jane Steinbeck, a college student from Terminus."

"Oh!" he answered as he approached them. "Tell me Jane, have you been keeping up with the Severus Snape case?"

"Yes, why?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Where are my manners today? My name is Dempster Wiggleswade, the legal advice columnist!"

"Oh! I love your articles!" Hermione answered honestly.

He laughed. "Tell me, isn't Severus Snape's defense the shoddiest thing you've ever seen?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her temper under control.

"Well, I've just written an article about Hermione Granger and how foolish she was to pass up a chance to make a plea deal with Adrian Conway."

"Really? Why do you think she's foolish?" Hermione asked now more amused than anything.

"Please! Does anyone there believe Mr. Snape is not guilty?"

"All his attorney has to do is create reasonable doubt, which I believe she could do."

"Really?" Dempster asked.

Hermione nodded. "If she could tie that bat hair to the killer, she may be able to convince a jury the owner of the bat hair is the true killer."

He chuckled. "If you ask me, Mr. Snape's strategy seems to be to get the judge to declare a mistrial. All Hermione Granger has to do is show up to one hearing drunk, and they'll declare a mistrial so fast it won't be funny."

"With all due respect," Hermione replied doing her best not to become upset. "She does not have a record of drunkenness in America."

He raised an eyebrow. "It's his only chance of getting off. You know as well as I do that there are no alternate suspects. A bat hair does not a suspect make. Mr. Snape's best chance was a plea deal, but his attorney has mucked that up. A mistrial is his only chance as much as it pains me to say it."

"Why?"

Dempster sighed. "Rita could be aggressive and she often jumped to outrageous conclusions in her reporting, but she was still a dear to many of us here. It makes me sick that her killer's trial isn't in Britain where it should be but will rather be in the States, where some insipid juror against the kiss penalty could insist on Mr. Snape's innocence."

"The jury may be smarter than you believe," Hermione answered.

"For our sakes, I hope so. I would like justice for Rita, and I'm sure you will sleep easier knowing there is one less killer roaming the streets of Terminus," he answered.

"Yes, I will," Hermione replied.

* * *

Snape stretched as he pried open his eyes, looked about his room, and yawned. Judging by the position of the sun, it was around nine. He jolted awake as he realized he only had two hours to prepare for his guests. He threw his sheets over his bed and collected his robes in order to take a bath. Then, he remembered kissing Hermione earlier that morning. A smile crept across his face as he relived the moment. "Master! Thank goodness you are awake!" Filbert began.

"Filbert?" Snape asked as he returned to reality.

"I was so worried about you Master! I was afraid you may be sick!"

"They, the Malfoys aren't here yet are they?" Snape asked in a panic.

"No. They won't come for another couple of hours. I just didn't know if Master was sick since Master doesn't usually sleep in like that," Filbert replied.

"Oh, I was jsut tired," he answered and then appeared stern. "I'm going to take a shower. See to it that everything is prepared for the Malfoys' visit."

"Yes Master! Do you need breakfast?" he asked.

"No," Snape answered. "I'll just go without today."

"Okay," Filbert answered.

Snape turned to leave for his bathroom. When he reached the door, Filbert asked, "Does Master miss Hermione?"

He sighed and turned around. He couldn't hide the yearning in his eyes, though he tried. "I may have missed having a person to talk to this morning," he answered.

"Just curious!" Filbert answered.

Snape sighed as Filbert Pop'd away. Then, he flung open his bathroom door and prepared himself for his visitors.


	59. Chapter 59

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, for reading, for putting this on alert, and for favoriting this! I really appreciate it!**

**I still don't own Harry Potter.**

"This," Tom began before taking a shaky breath. "This was Rita Skeeter's old desk. She used to sit here and type away furiously as she'd write a story. Her presence is truly missed."

"I'd imagine," Hermione answered as she examined the wooden desk with a picture of Rita on it surrounded by flowers. "She must've been really popular here when she was alive."

He chuckled. "Well, let's just say some of us didn't know what we had until it was gone."

"Really?" Hermione asked in feigned shock.

"Look, I don't want to be a gossip," Tom began. "But she did rub some people the wrong way. Take Betty Braithwaite…"

"I thought Braithwaite liked Rita! I remember that article she wrote about Rita after _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_. They seemed so close!" Hermione replied in genuine shock.

"Please! That was just for the paper. Betty and Rita were always competing with each other for articles and scoops. Then, there was the Severus Snape book," Tom answered.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hermione asked.

Tom leaned to her ear and whispered, "Let's just say it wasn't Rita's idea to write a book about Severus Snape."

"Then whose was it?" she whispered back.

"Tom! How's it going?" A man Hermione recognized from Snape's venue hearing began as he approached them. The man looked down at her. "Is this the college student you were talking about?"

"Yes. Ms. Steinbeck, this is Ares Philips. Ares, this is Jane Steinbeck!"

"Pleased to meet you!" Ares replied as he extended his hand.

"Likewise!" Hermione answered as she grasped it.

As they shook hands, Hermione examined him. His hair was completely black without a red spot to be found. It didn't necessarily mean anything, but it was an interesting observation nonetheless. "I read about you in the paper during the venue hearing."

He chuckled. "Yes. It was a little disappointing that the trial is being held in Terminus, but at least I'll get a vacation out of it. Merlin knows the weather will be nicer there than it will be here."

The three laughed in unison. Hermione then asked, "Do you feel justice will be served in Terminus?"

Ares sighed. "I just want some one to convict Snape. It's pretty obvious that he did it. No one else would want to kill Rita."

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"As I stated in my testimony, Rita and I were like siblings. If you have a sibling, you know how much it hurts to lose one. It's like having a part of your soul ripped out!" he replied.

Hermione sighed, "I'd imagine."

"Anyway, we at the paper loved her, the people of Britain loved her, and the only person who didn't love her was Severus Snape! It seems so obvious to me that he did it. Even the bat hair confirms my suspicions!"

"How?" she asked.

"He was called the bat of the dungeons during his tenure at Hogwarts. It makes sense for him to get over Lily and change his Patronus to a bat," Ares replied.

"How would he have gotten in though?" Hermione asked.

"Through the window, or maybe under the door," he replied.

"Why would he go under the door if he could fly?" Hermione asked.

Ares smirked. "Because that's how I'd come into her room.

"How you'd come into the room?" Hermione asked.

Ares nodded as his smirk widened. "Do you want to know a reporting secret?"

She nodded. Ares shrunk as hair began to cover his body and a tail formed. He was buried under a pile of clothes until he emerged from them in a rodent form. Hermione tried to keep herself from gasping as she noticed his animagi form.

Ares was a white chinchilla.

He began to grow again until he resumed the form of a fully clothed man. "I'm an unregistered animagi," he answered. "Rita taught me how to do it. She transformed into a bug though," he began to laugh; "I guess Hermione Granger caught her once in a jar and threatened to reveal her. Funny how Granger is now Snape's defense attorney."

"Yes," Hermione mused aloud.

"Still," Ares continued, "I'm almost surprised they didn't find my chinchilla hair in there. Rita didn't like disabling wards; just found them annoying. So, I'd go under her door as a rodent just to talk to her."

"When?" Hermione asked as her stomach sank.

He shrugged. "Various times, like the day before her murder. She wanted to take a shower after breakfast, so I reviewed some notes in my room. When I was done I shrunk the notes and slid them under her door. Then, I transformed into my animagus form and squeezed under the door, too. It was a bit of a tight fit, but I've been in tighter spots."

Ares laughed at his own joke while Hermione tried to hide the fact that at the moment, she felt as though she'd just crashed headfirst into a brick wall.


	60. Chapter 60

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, for reviewing, for putting me on alert, and for favoriting this! I'm glad people enjoy this story!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

"Uncle Severus!" the children yelled as they ran into his house.

They latched onto his legs and squeezed him tight. He laughed and embraced them in return. "Hey you two! I missed you."

"We missed you too," Margarita answered.

"Are you out of jail for good?" Scorpius asked.

"Until the trial I will be, Snape replied.

"Yay!" They cheered as he released them.

Severus looked up and saw a glowing and slightly heavier Ginny. He smiled. "Hello Ginevra," he began.

She smiled as her eyes watered. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for the venue or bail hearing. Morning sickness has been hell."

"It's quite forgivable. Do you need a place to sit?" Snape asked.

"Can I show you my hexes?" Scorpius asked before his mother could answer.

"Can I show you a new dance I made up?" Margarita asked.

"You promised that I could make a new potion! Can I?" Scorpius fired off.

"Ooh! You have to see the picture I made for you!" Margarita replied as she pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her coat pocket.

"No! He wants to see my hex first!" Scorpius answered. "Are there any reporters?"

Snape laughed at their eagerness as Ginny sighed. "Let's go upstairs so your mother can sit down. Then, I can see what you two have been doing."

"Yes, but are we going to make a potion?" Scorpius asked.

"Children!" Ginny began in a loud firm voice. The children looked up at her. "Let's let Severus decide what he wants to do. We can't do everything today."

"Well, we can try," Snape replied with a playful smirk on his face.

"Yes!" Scorpius yelled.

"But first we're going to the living room so your mother can sit down. She's probably tired of standing," Snape replied.

The children raced upstairs. Ginny laughed and embraced Snape. "They haven't been this happy in ages."

"I've honestly never been happier to see them," Snape replied as he helped Ginny up the stairs. "Tell me, how have you been feeling?"

"Oh, not too bad… just pregnant. As sick as I've been, it's actually better than when I had Margarita."

"You were a wreck with her," Snape replied.

Ginny laughed as they reached the top of the stairs. "I honestly don't know how my own mother did it, not just carrying all of us but controlling us as well. It's hard enough for me to control Scorpius and Margarita on a good day. I still don't know how I'll control three."

"You'll find a way," Snape answered as they entered the living room.

She smiled. "I suppose so. At least now I can bribe the children with trips to Uncle Severus' house."

"For a time anyway," Snape replied.

"Oh don't give me that! You know you'll be free soon, you'll..."

Ginny then stopped and looked around. Rather than being arranged in a circle as she was accustomed to, the chairs were arranged in an odd assortment which vaguely resembled a courtroom. Snape noticed her bewilderment. "Hermione wants me to practice not scowling at Mr. Conway, so she rearranged the chairs. If you want, I can put them back," he replied.

"No, it's fine," Ginny replied, trying to keep her feelings towards Hermione under control as to avoid explaining her feelings regarding Hermione in front of her children.

Her eyes went from shimmering in happiness to dead, almost as if she was remembering something. Her mouth opened slightly as her face went pale. Snape was about ready to call Filbert for a glass of water before Ginny muttered, "I can sit here!"

She sat at the chair used for the judge. Her face had returned to normal, but he could see a hint of pain in her eyes. Before he could ask what was wrong, Scorpius rushed in front of Severus and asked, "Can I show you my hexes now?"

"What about my picture and my dance?" Margarita asked as she ran behind him.

"Okay, let me see your picture," Snape answered.

Ginny's eyes lit up again, as though she had never reacted to the mention of Hermione's name. "It's a beautiful drawing," Ginny replied.

Snape knelt down and took the drawing from Margarita. He unfolded the paper and saw the drawing of him standing beside a house, smiling. Scorpius was in the background shooting hexes while Margarita was holding Snape's hand. "It's a very beautiful picture."

"Thank you!" she replied with a proud smile.

"Now can I hex something?" Scorpius asked.

"Scorpius!" Ginny scolded.

Snape suppressed a chuckle and replied, "It's okay. He's been waiting all week. Sparky!"

Pop! "Yes Master?" he asked.

"Please bring up some of those old boxes I've been telling you to save."

"Yes Master!" he replied.

With a POP Sparky was gone. Then he returned with some boxes. Scorpius' eyes lit up in joy. "Thank you!" he replied.

"I know a few too!" Margarita replied.

"There are plenty of boxes," Snape replied. "And if Scorpius destroys them all, then I can repair a few and let you practice."

Margarita smiled and nodded. "Come here sweetie," Ginny began in a gentle but firm voice. "Let's give Scorpius some room."

Margarita obeyed and sat on her mother's lap. Snape smiled, noting how Margarita was beginning to become just a tad too big for her perch. Ginny didn't seem to mind however. She adjusted her daughter until they were both comfortable. Meanwhile, Sparky set up the boxes as Scorpius looked on eagerly.

After Sparky was done, he disappeared. Severus then began, "show me what you've got Scorpius!"

"Okay!" he yelled before hexing a box into oblivion.

The others cheered as he decimated a few boxes. Then, Severus replied, "Okay, but can you hit this?"

Scorpius noticed a box floating slightly off the ground. His eyes widened as Severus smirked. Then, the box shifted to the side. Scorpius tried to hit the box but missed, leaving a black smudge mark on Snape's wall. He blushed. "Don't' worry," Severus replied, "they'll come off. Keep trying."

More determined now than ever, Scorpius continued trying to hit the box. Finally, he hit it. Everyone cheered as it exploded into pieces. "I did it!" Scorpius exclaimed with more than a hint of pride in his voice.

"Why don't we let Margarita try to hit one now?" Ginny asked.

"Okay," Scorpius answered.

Margarita hopped off Ginny's lap as Scorpius sat on the chair used for the jury. Wand in hand, Margarita took aim at a box and blasted it. Though her hexes did not have as much power as Scorpius' due to her age and her inexperience, Snape could already tell that she had potential. After hexing a few boxes, she looked at Severus and pleaded, "Please play the moving box game with me."

Snape smiled. "Of course we can."

He magically lifted the box off the ground and moved it around, albeit much slower than he had with Scorpius. After a few tries, Margarita too blasted the box.

The rest of the afternoon was spent hexing the boxes and watching Margarita's dance routine. While Snape regretted not being able to brew a potion with Scorpius, he seemed happy enough with the hexing game. There was always next time for the potion anyway. Ginny and he talked for a bit between rounds of "hex the box". She updated him on their plans for the nursery and how Draco insisted that this child would be a boy. She laughed when Snape asked her about having a gender test performed on the baby.

"And ruin the suspense?" She'd asked. "I'd rather this little one surprise me. I'm happy as long as it's healthy."

After another hour had passed, Ginny finally announced, "Children, it's getting close to dinnertime and Uncle Severus has a big day tomorrow, reopening his store. It's time to go home."

"Do we have to?" Margarita asked.

"Can't we just stay the night?" Scorpius asked.

Ginny shook her head. "We need to give Uncle Severus some space. We'll see him around his holiday, I'm sure."

"It's not like I'm going anywhere," Severus joked.

"Okay," the children answered.

They all embraced before one last goodbye. Then Ginny led the children out. As they walked to the apparation point, Ginny sighed as she thought about how she hadn't discussed Hermione with him, Though she had every intention of telling him everything that had happened with Hermione, she couldn't break away from the children, and Merlin knew they didn't need to hear any of it. Since Severus had only brought up Hermione once, the relationship could be strictly professional. Perhaps Lucius had simply been jerking everyone's chain and it was all in his head.

She vowed to find out next time.


	61. Chapter 61

**AN: Thanks for reviewing, for favoriting, for me on alert, and for reading in general! I really appreciate it!**

**I still own nothing you'd recognize.**

"Severus?" Hermione called as she entered the house.

She jumped back when she heard a POP! "Yes Mistress?" Filbert asked as he appeared.

Hermione took a deep breath, recovering from her previous shock. "Where's Severus?" she asked.

"The Master's upstairs in the living room cleaning," he answered.

"Cleaning?" she asked.

Filbert nodded. "The Master and the children played a game, and they hexed his wall."

Hermione shook her head wondering what would possess Severus to mar his own wall. "Thank you," she answered before sprinting upstairs.

When she reached the living room, she stopped. Severus was in a corner with a bucket of water and a rag scrubbing the wall. Sensing her presence, he looked up. They smiled as their glances met. "Hello," Severus whispered.

"Hello," Hermione answered.

"My attorney may not appreciate having you around. She may feel that having a young college girl in my house would be bad for my already abysmal reputation," Snape teased.

"Oh stuff it," Hermione replied playfully as she approached him. "Do you have the antidote for this stuff?"

He nodded. "It should be downstairs in my shop. It's the only potion in the beauty section in a black vial."

"You don't mind me just taking it?" she asked.

"If I minded I'd simply subtract it from your pay," he replied.

She laughed before heading downstairs to the shop. Smiling, Snape continued scrubbing the smudges left behind by the children. "Okay!" Hermione announced as she returned.

Snape turned around and smiled wider than he intended. She had reverted back to her original appearance except her hair was straight. Still, she was his Hermione again.

Hermione gazed back at him. She'd never seen him look at her with so much desire, so much joy, so much…dare she even think love? No, it had to be something else. He was probably just happy that he could recognize her again.

"You're beautiful," he began.

She blushed and hung her head. "I look like I always do Severus. It's really nothing special."

"No," he whispered in a husky voice, "you are beautiful."

She sighed and smiled as she looked up. Her eyes were glistening, though Severus guessed she was more flattered than anything. His mind then returned to the reality at hand, the reality where Hermione had no interest in him other than as a case and maybe as a friend. "What did you learn at the_ Prophet_?" he finally asked.

"Oh!" she replied, wishing Severus hadn't forced her out of the moment. "Yes, about that."

Snape watched Hermione's eyes die as she walked over and sat down next to him. He gulped and asked, "What happened?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, I honestly don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Snape asked, fear evident in his voice.

Hermione sighed. "I suppose I'll start with the bad part of my trip."

"Bad part?" Snape asked as he dropped the rag into the bucket.

"Ares," Hermione began before taking a deep breath. "Ares Philips is our animagi."

"Great!" Snape exclaimed. "You can tell Adrian Conway! The police can investigate! I'm free!"

"Not exactly," Hermione replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She sighed again. "Ares claims that he snuck into Rita Skeeter's room in his animagi form on several occasions. He could've left that hair on any one of those occasions."

"Meaning that I'm back to being the only suspect," Snape whispered as his eyes clouded with hot tears.

"Not necessarily," Hermione replied.

"What? Did a suspect magically pop out of the woodwork?" Snape snapped.

Hermione bit her tongue lightly in an attempt not to lose her cool with Severus. "No," she answered. "But my tour guide, Tom, did say something that piqued my interest."

"What?" Snape asked his fear still evident.

She smirked. "He said that the book wasn't originally Rita's idea."

The anger and fear drained from Snape's face, replaced by confusion. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"He couldn't elaborate because Ares came in, but we got to talking about Rita and Betty Braithwaite…"

"The Betty Braithwaite who worships the ground Rita walks on?" Snape asked.

Hermione nodded. "Turns out it was just an act, that is if we believe Tom Egan."

"How reliable is he?" Snape asked his face lighting up with curiosity,

"He has an alibi for the night Rita died, much more solid than Ares' if you ask me," Hermione answered. "Supposedly Tom was covering a transfiguration conference, which could be proven by examining old papers. He also doesn't seem to harbor any ill will towards you."

"Okay, so what did he say?" Snape asked, eager to hear more.

"He didn't say much, but he talked about how they competed for articles and stories. Apparently there was some controversy over _Severus Snape: Saint or Scoundrel? _because it wasn't Rita's idea to write it," she answered.

"But then whose was it?" Snape asked.

"I have no idea," Hermione admitted.

"Well," Snape replied trying to sound hopeful, "at least we have a shred of a lead."

"I think we have more than that," Hermione answered with a smile. "I saw Mr. Ares Philip's hair as well."

"And?"

"Perfectly jet black. Not a hint of red to be found."

"So…"

"I think Ares is in on this. He's not telling us something. I don't know if he allowed the killer to masquerade as himself so he could set up the room or if he needed the killer to look like him for some other reason. Either way, he's involved some how," she replied. "He may be able to explain away the chinchilla hair, but it's going to be much harder to explain away the video footage, especially when he must verify that it is accurate."

Snape smirked. "Defeated by his own weapon."

"As I said, I wouldn't get too excited just yet. I haven't proven anything, and Merlin forbid but this may be another false lead," Hermione warned, afraid to get Severus' hopes up too high.

"Still, it could pan out," Snape replied.

"Exactly!" Hermione answered with a smile.

Snape smirked but then frowned. "How are we going to get the records concerning the book though?"

"I don't know," Hermione sighed as her smile faded. "I'd love to ask a judge to subpoena them, but there isn't enough evidence to warrant such a measure. Even if I did get a subpoena, the British authorities may not acknowledge it."

"What about returning as the college student?"

Hermione shook her head. "No one would take her seriously…" Hermione began before her eyes lit up, "unless she had an internship somewhere!"

"You really think they'd buy that?" Snape asked.

"I never told them what year I was," she answered, "In theory, I could graduate in December. Since I already have connections within the paper…"

"You could just be doing a harmless interview," Snape answered.

"Exactly!"

"But that means we'll have to wait," Snape answered.

"Yes, but there are other things we need to do. For instance, I need a list of every store in Terminus that sells Polyjuice so I can investigate their receipts to see if Ares or anyone else from Britain bought any," she replied.

"You're in luck!" Snape answered. "There are only two places that sell Polyjuice: here and across town at the _Hallow Shop_."

"_Hallow Shop_?" Hermione asked.

"It first opened the day before Halloween. It's over a hundred years old, and they keep very good records, as do I," he replied.

"Good!" Hermione answered. "If I can have a receipt, we can begin to build a case."

"I can also begin brewing more of your disguise," Snape replied.

"Good. I'll also need to do some research on Ares Philips and his articles, as well as those of Betty Braithwaite. The better we know our suspects, the easier it will be to trip them up," Hermione answered.

Snape smirked. "Now you have gone Slytherin."

"It's a side effect of being around you too much," she answered with a smirk. "While I'm at it, I think I'll investigate a Mr. Dempster Wiggleswade to see just how good his legal advice really is."

"Why?" Snape asked.

"Because apparently he thinks I was stupid not to take a plea deal. According to him, I need to get drunk so the judge will declare a mistrial," Hermione answered more than a little bitter.

Snape shook his head. "Don't let him get to you."

"I won't," she replied. "I'm going to win this case and rub his nose in it!"

"It would be funny if you could prove that the real killer was his own coworker," Snape mused with a smirk.

She smiled as she calmed from her earlier outburst. "Thanks for having faith in me."

"Thanks for having faith in me," Snape replied.

Their faces inched closer together. Before Snape could press his lips against hers again, she backed away and asked, "How did the children smudge your wall?"

He suppressed a growl and answered, "I let them play hex the box. It was enjoyable, but regrettably my wall is smudged. I've always found that cleaning it the muggle way not only gets the wall cleaner, but it's also somewhat relaxing."

"Oh," Hermione answered, "Aren't they a little young for wands?"

"Lucius bribed some one to give them wands early so he could start their education sooner."

"Oh," she answered with a wistful smile. "I wish I could've seen you playing with them."

He smiled back. "It was quite amusing."

"Would you like me to help you clean the wall?"

"Excuse me?"

She shrugged. "It would get done faster if we worked together."

"If you insist," he replied.

She smiled as he transfigured one of the pieces of the boxes into a rag. The new rag floated into his hand. He submerged it into the water and allowed Hermione to pick it up. "Tell me," she asked as they picked up their rags. "How do the house elves feel about this?"

"I'm the Master. I can do whatever I want. They know that cleaning the smudges off the muggle way is more effective than magic, and it relaxes me. Plus, they each get two Oreos if they don't interfere with me."

Hermione laughed as Severus smiled. "If only they were so obedient towards their 'Mistress.'"

"Maybe someday they will be," Snape answered having hope for the first time that he could beat the charges ahead.


	62. Chapter 62

**AN: YAY! 500 reviews *does a little dance*. Thanks everyone! Thanks for all the awesome reviews, for reading, favoriting, and for putting me on alert! You people are all awesome!**

**I still don't own Harry Potter.**

"Thank you so much for coming and helping us with security," Hermione began as Perpetua and David entered the store.

"No problem ma'am," David replied as he and Perpetua stationed themselves inside the apothecary.

Pop! "Mistress! Master is looking for you!" Filbert began.

"Okay," Hermione breathed before looking around. "What does he need?"

"Master was wondering where you were. He thought you'd still be asleep since you were up so early yesterday," Filbert answered.

"No," she answered. "I'm used to getting along on very little sleep. I'll be fine. Besides, I needed to make sure the officers were settled in before we opened."

"Oh," Filbert replied. "Should Filbert tell Master that you're down here?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Okay!" Filbert said.

Hermione shook her head as he Pop'd away. "How are you adjusting to living with Mr. Snape?" Perpetua asked.

"It's okay," Hermione replied. "It's much better than living in a cramped hotel room."

"Has he been giving you any trouble?" Perpetua asked.

"No," she answered. "He's been a very pleasant host."

"I see," Perpetua answered as something inside her nagged that there was more going on than Hermione was letting on.

"Has Mr. Snape tried to leave?" David asked.

"No," she replied. "He's been the ideal client out on bail."

"That's good," David replied. "I'm glad he's behavin' for you."

"Yes," she answered.

Before either of them could ask another question, they heard Snape's footsteps coming down the stairwell. "It's only eight in the morning. You don't need to be here yet," he said to Hermione.

"I wanted to support you, and I'm used to short nights," Hermione answered.

"That doesn't mean it's healthy for you, or that it's advisable," Snape replied. "You were up until midnight helping me clean. You should be catching up on your sleep."

Perpetua and David gave each other a confused look. Both of them knew that Snape respected Hermione from observing their interactions, but they had never suspected him of genuinely caring for her well-being. "With all due respect Severus," Hermione replied, "I'm a grown woman, and I am quite capable of taking care of myself. I don't need a babysitter!"

"I'm very aware of the fact that you are a woman who doesn't need to be babysat. I'm also appreciative that you wish to support me. Still, I don't want you to run yourself ragged," Snape replied.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm telling you I'm fine," Hermione replied.

Snape sighed. "Okay," he answered.

"Okay," she replied.

He walked over to the cash register, acknowledged the guards, and settled into a chair behind the counter. "Where exactly do you plan to be all day?" he asked more out of curiosity than anything else.

"Probably down here, if it's okay," she replied.

"I don't have a problem with that. Would you like a chair?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied.

He snapped his fingers, making Amy appear. "Yes Master?" she asked.

"Please bring a chair for Hermione," Snape replied.

"Yes Master!" she answered.

She Pop'd away, only to return a few moments later with a padded desk chair. "Is this okay?" Snape asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Good," he replied. "Roll it behind the counter, Amy. I don't want the customers bothering her."

"Okay," Amy replied as she obeyed.

After Hermione sat down, Amy disappeared. "Thank you," Hermione replied.

"Anytime," Snape answered.

"You're okay with him using house elves?" David asked with a smirk.

She sighed. "No, but they don't appear to want their freedom."

"They've made that much clear to her," Snape replied with a self-satisfied smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes and replied, "Maybe if they weren't so dependant on Oreos they'd be more open to the idea of freedom."

"Maybe not all house elves want to be free," Snape replied.

Before Hermione could answer, they heard some one banging on the door. They all looked over to see Slughorn peering into the store, accompanied by a herd of reporters. Snape frowned. "I was wondering when they'd come."

"Want me to handle this?" Hermione asked.

"If you wouldn't mind," Snape replied with a touch of nervousness in his voice. "I really don't want to deal with them right now."

"I understand," Hermione replied. "Don't worry! Slughorn and I will take care of them."

He smirked. "Have fun."

"Don't I always," she answered as she stood up and left.

David asked, "What exactly is she going to tell them?"

"Probably just how pleased I am to reopen or something like that," Snape answered.

"Oh," David replied. "Why exactly do you two speak to the media through Slughorn anyway?"

"Because we like avoiding migraines," Snape replied with a smirk.

David shrugged.

* * *

Outside, Hermione flinched as the flash of the cameras blinded her. After blinking a few times, she heard some one yell, "Miss Granger! Is it true that threats have been made on Mr. Snape's life?"

"Is it true that Mr. Snape has tried to escape?"

"Is Mr. Snape still in love with Lily?"

"Are you sober?"

"Do you find Lucius Malfoy sexually attractive?"

She gagged at the last question, causing the reporters to quiet and back up. After regaining her composure, Hermione answered, "There are no threats on Mr. Snape's life. He has not tried to escape. He has not professed to me that he is still in love with Lily. I am obviously sober, and I refuse to dignify the question about Lucius Malfoy with a response.

My client, Mr. Snape, is very happy to be reopening his store. Any other questions will need to be directed to Horace Slughorn."

"What does he know?" a reporter asked.

"Nothing at the moment," she replied with a wicked smile. "But you'll get more out of him than you will me. If you refuse to leave I will simply call the two officers stationed within Mr. Snape's apothecary to assist you in exiting the premises. Okay!"

She slammed the door in their face. Initially the reporters refused to leave, but when Perpetua and David stepped outside, they thought better of staying. Though the reporters left, a small crowd of eager shoppers remained.

It's going to be a long day, Perpetua thought as she turned over the sign from CLOSED to OPEN.


	63. Chapter 63

**AN: Thanks for reading, reviewng, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

"Uncle Severus!"

"Scorpius? Margarita?" Snape asked as Lucius led the children in.

The children attempted to run to the counter, but Lucius grabbed them. "Children, calm down," Lucius gently scolded.

"What are you three doing here?" Severus asked after he finished serving a customer.

"We wanted to support you during your first day back," Lucius answered as another customer stepped forward.

"Are we going to help him brew a potion?" Scorpius asked.

"No," Lucius answered. "I told you both that this was going to be a short visit. As you can see Uncle Severus has several customers and is very busy. We can't stay for too long."

"Aw," they answered.

"Come on," Lucius answered. "Let's go find that swollen ankle potion your mother wants. Merlin knows if I have to hear her complain about her feet one more time I'm going to have to take a Hawaiian vacation until she finally has her baby."

The children giggled as he led them to the proper section. In the meantime, Severus rang up items for another customer. Hermione stood up from her chair and approached him. "Do you want me to work the register so you can talk to them?"

"That'll be twenty-four fifty-six," he told the customer before turning to Hermione. "That really won't be necessary."

"No, it's fine," she replied as the customer reached into his billfold and began pulling out his money. "I worked at a pizza store through law school, so I'm used to it."

"Hermione, you aren't in law school, and I'm fine," Snape answered as the customer handed him thirty dollars.

"Severus, you shouldn't have to miss Lucius' visit because you're working, especially when I'm more than capable of doing this myself," she answered.

Snape opened the register and placed the money in. As he calculated the change and pulled out the proper amount, he replied, "I really don't want to burden you."

"You won't, but I'll start to burden you if you don't at least say, 'hello' to those children," she answered.

He sighed as he handed the customer his change. "I'd listen to her," the man advised. "She has that, 'or else' look in her eyes."

Snape smirked, knowing that the man was right. "Thank you sir," he answered before bagging the item. Then, he turned to Hermione. "Fine, you may work the register."

"Good," she answered as Snape handed the bag to the customer.

"Don't get too used to this. The second I'm acquitted I won't do a single thing you say," he answered.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," she replied with a smirk of her own as she stood at the register.

He walked out into the store and searched for the Malfoys. It was harder than he expected with the sizable crowd, but then he heard Margarita say in a loud voice, "I think Mom wants some pain potion too! She told us that the baby was kicking, and I think that would hurt."

Lucius chuckled. He followed the noise to see them huddled around a section dedicated to swelling reduction. "Trust me," Lucius answered. "It doesn't hurt. You and your brother both kicked your mother when you were inside of her."

"How did we get inside her anyway?" Scorpius asked.

"Lucius!" Snape called.

"Uncle Severus!" the children called, forgetting their previous questions and running to embrace him. He returned the gesture. "How are you two?" he asked.

"Good!" Scorpius answered.

"Yeah!" Margarita answered.

Severus released the children as David passed by. The children then released him. "Can we stay overnight Uncle Severus?" Margarita asked.

"Please!" Scorpius begged.

"Children, Uncle Severus is very busy," Lucius answered.

"We'll be really good!" Scorpius answered.

"Children, you can stay over at my house all day Thanksgiving," Snape replied.

"When's that?" Scorpius asked.

"In a week," Lucius answered.

"YAY!" they cheered.

Snape smiled and they bounced up and down in excitement. "Looks like it's fairly busy today," Lucius began as he took an ankle reducing potion off the shelf. "I've never seen this many people here at this hour."

"I know," Severus sighed as the children quieted. "It's been busy all day. Hermione got me a sandwich about an hour ago because I was too busy to close down for lunch."

"That was sweet of her," Lucius cooed.

Snape glared at him. "She'd do it for anyone."

"She'd also live with anyone, investigate a case for anyone, and care for anyone," Lucius retorted in a mocking voice

"Where is she anyway?" Margarita asked.

"We need to thank her for helping you get out," Scorpius answered.

"She's at the counter," Snape answered. "She's substituting for me."

"Really," Lucius drawled.

Snape's glare hardened. Lucius ignored him and asked, "Will she be joining us for Thanksgiving?"

"I have no idea," Snape replied.

"Well let's hope she does. It could get interesting."

Snape gulped when he saw the look on Lucius' face. He tried to maintain his glare, but Lucius was up to something and Snape doubted that he'd like it. "Are we going to have beef again?" Scorpius asked, oblivious to the tension.

"Yes," Snape replied as all traces of anger left his face. "I'll also go to that bakery you're so fond of and buy you some of those chocolate cupcakes, as well as those apple fritters for Margarita."

"Yes!" they cheered.

Lucius chuckled before saying, "Let's go to the counter and pay for these things. Your mother wants you home soon so we can have dinner."

"Okay," Margarita answered in a low voice.

They strolled over to the line and waited behind the other patrons. Scorpius and Margarita began to tell Snape about some game they'd invented while Lucius looked ahead smiling in amusement at their conversation. When they reached the register, Scorpius and Margarita ceased speaking as Lucius examined both Snape and Hermione. When they made eye contact, they gazed upon each other as though they were finally whole in the other's presence. Lucius' smile widened, though neither noticed. "I see my register hasn't exploded," Snape joked.

"Told you it wouldn't," Hermione replied.

"Ms. Hermione?"

Hermione broke their eye contact and looked down at the children. "Hello there," she replied.

"Thank you for getting Uncle Severus out of jail," Scorpius began.

"Yes! We're really happy he's out of jail!" Margarita replied.

"Oh, I was very happy to," Hermione replied.

"Still, it was really nice," Margarita replied.

"Yes, thank you," Scorpius answered as Lucius handed Hermione the potion.

"Oh, it's no problem," Hermione replied before looking at Lucius, "that'll be twenty-nine forty."

"Actually they get a discount," Snape began.

"Nope, not today!" Lucius answered. "Today is about celebrating your freedom and helping you get back on your feet. Consider this a gift."

Snape sighed, knowing that arguing would be futile. After the transaction was completed, Lucius told his children, "Let's say goodbye to Uncle Severus. We'll see him next week."

"Bye," they chorused.

They embraced one more time before the children left. Then, Snape went back behind the counter and returned to his place at the register. "You looked really happy," Hermione commented, not wanting to sit down just yet.

"Indeed," he answered before telling the next customer the price to pay. He turned again to Hermione. "Thank you for taking over."

"Anytime," Hermione answered.

Snape took a deep breath. "Hermione, where are you going for Thanksgiving?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"I'd appreciate it very much if you'd stay here," Snape replied.

She was silent. Snape could see the confusion in her eyes, but not the debate he expected to see. "I'd love to," she replied softly.

"Good," Snape whispered.

"Sir! Here's my money!" the customer prodded.

Snape returned his attention to the task at hand. Hermione lingered by his side, enjoying his company. "If you want," Snape began after finishing up with the customer. "You can bag the items. Things may go faster."

"Sure," she answered with a smile.

He smiled back, happy for the first time to take on a partner.


	64. Chapter 64

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot to me! Unfortunately, updating will become somewhat harder soon since I'm starting college again tomorrow (last semester! YAY!) Anyway, while I'll continue to update daily, I may update a little later than normal (such as in the afternoon or early evening.) Still, I'll do my best to update daily. Thanks again for supporting me!**

**I still own nothing.  
**

Snape's reopening had gone better than expected. His customers had returned, and no one had given him any trouble about his current legal woes. Then again, he thought with a smirk, maybe they were simply too intimidated.

There were slightly fewer customers on his second day, though the number was still impressive. Perpetua and David agreed to stay for a few more days just to ensure order and security.

Hermione had stayed with Severus in the apothecary the morning of the second day, but after receiving an owl just before noon she returned upstairs. If Severus had gotten a break he would've gone up to ask what she was doing, but he could never get away long enough. Thus, he had to content himself to wait until evening to solve the mystery.

Now he was sitting in his dining room, watching the orange light of the sunset creep through the window. He debated on asking Filbert for something to eat, but he didn't feel right dining without Hermione. Snape grumbled as he thought of how he used to enjoy mealtimes alone. It gave him a chance to relax and plan the potions he'd brew. Now, he looked forward to spending mealtimes conversing with Hermione.

Merlin when had he become so dependent on her?

Before he could continue that train of thought, he heard footsteps stamping down the stairs. Hermione groaned as she entered the room and slumped into a chair. She pulled her hair in frustration. "Hermione?" Snape asked.

She startled and looked up at him. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "I didn't notice you in here. It's too dark."

"Would you like me to turn on some lights?" Snape asked.

"I don't care," she sighed.

He flicked his wand at various candles littered around the room, lighting each in turn. "Thanks," Hermione sighed.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Snape asked, not bothering to hide his growing concern.

"Nothing's really wrong," she replied with a small smile which didn't quite reach her eyes. "I've just been busy. Adrian sent me an owl about a meeting."

"Is that the letter you received this morning?" Snape asked.

She nodded. "He wants to see me tomorrow to set up a date for the evidence hearing."

"Oh," Snape replied.

"Of course I agreed. We'll be meeting around two in the afternoon, but I need to have my shit together before I see him so if he asks for an early date I'll be ready for him," Hermione answered.

"What exactly is going to happen at this hearing?" Snape asked.

"Nothing you really need to be concerned with. It's mainly just me and Adrian figuring out which evidence is usable," she answered.

"Wait a minute, if you need all your evidence…" Snape asked.

She shook her head. "Adrian and I can both still collect evidence. Heck, I've known cases where a piece of evidence has popped up right before the trial. As long as both sides have time to examine it, then it's usable. If one side needs additional time, that side can always ask for a postponement of the trial. It's happened before."

"So this is more like a preliminary hearing?" Snape asked feeling a little more comfortable with the concept.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "We're only concerned with the evidence we have. Any additional evidence will have to be dealt with at either another hearing or between me and Adrian."

"Okay," Snape exhaled.

She gave him a reassuring smile. "My frustration came from the fact that I've spent all day going over the evidence we now have, seeing how it was collected and trying to justify it in case Conway decides to take issue with it. Then there's the issue of the pensieve…"

"No!" Snape snapped. "I don't want Conway anywhere near that!"

Hermione sighed. "It's either use the pensieve or face Harry again." Then she smirked. "Not that it would be hard to prove his bias."

"Conway has no business near that pensieve! I don't want him…" Snape stopped as he saw the look of fatigue in Hermione's eyes. Then, he remembered how shattered Harry had left her after the venue hearing. He lowered his head. "Do whatever you feel is right," he replied in a soft voice.

She looked stunned. "Severus, if you don't want the pensieve we can get it thrown out. I can handle Potter!"

"Hermione, I don't want Potter to hurt you that badly again. I don't want to ruin your sobriety because I was too selfish to keep Potter out of this trial. Just use the pensieve."

Hermione reached across the table and took his hand in hers. She rubbed it gently with her thumb, enjoying the feel of his coarser skin against her soft skin. He smiled and gazed into her eyes. "I'll be fine," Hermione promised. "This isn't like the venue hearing. Harry can't attack me. If he does, I can either throw out his testimony or let the jury see how biased he is. He'll defeat his own testimony if he attacks me, and Conway knows it. Even if he does, I won't give him the power to make me drink. I promise."

"Hermione, I just want you to be okay," Snape replied.

"I will be. Now, do you want the pensieve in, and this time don't think about me," Hermione answered.

He sighed. "I'd prefer Potter's testimony over the pensieve. We can minimize his testimony with a cross, right?"

"Yes," she replied. "I can do that."

"Then that's my preference."

"Okay," Hermione answered before sighing.

"You look exhausted," Snape began, squeezing her hand a little tighter.

"I'm a little tired," she admitted.

"You don't need to have all the evidence right now, correct?" Snape asked.

"No," she replied.

"Then why don't you eat and go to bed. We can look at the receipts tomorrow."

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "I really want to get this done."

"I know you do," Snape whispered. "But you won't be effective if you can barely keep your eyes open."

She yawned. "I suppose you're right. What's for dinner anyway?"

"I was going to let you decide," he replied.

She grinned. "I want fried chicken."

"Absolutely not!" he answered as she yawned again.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I can't stand fried chicken. It's so greasy and it tastes like rubber. I've only had it once, and I couldn't stand it," Snape answered.

She laughed. "I'm sorry, but I've never met anyone who's hated fried chicken, at least not as much as you say you do!"

He smiled. "I know I'm an oddity among the people here, but I honestly can't fathom how they put that down their throats."

"It's easy," Hermione answered. "We take a piece, put it in our mouths, chew, and swallow it."

"Yes, but how do you keep it in your stomach once your body realizes it's digesting rubber slathered in grease?" Snape asked.

"It's easy; I'm not digesting rubber," she replied.

He chuckled a little. "You're incorrigible Hermione."

"So are you Severus," Hermione answered.

"Master?" Amy asked.

They looked over at her, annoyed at the intrusion. Amy blushed as Hermione realized that she was still holding Snape's hand. She released him and tried to regain her composure. "Yes?" Snape asked, already missing Hermione's touch.

"It's getting late, and Master and Mistress haven't eaten yet."

"Yes," Hermione replied with an evil smirk. Severus gave her a look daring her to order fried chicken. "Do you still have that leftover eggplant parmesan from the other night?"

"Yes!" Amy answered.

"I'll take that," Hermione answered.

"I will as well," Snape answered.

With a Pop, Amy disappeared. "I'll have fried chicken tomorrow after the meeting," Hermione replied with a smirk.

"Good, just keep it to yourself," he replied.

Her smirk widened as Snape rolled his eyes playfully. "Rubber eater," he whispered.

She laughed and he joined her. Then, she began, "I'm sorry I couldn't be at the store today. How did it go?"

"Well, everyone's still too afraid to call me a murderer to my face," Snape began before Hermione chuckled, "Still, business is fairly good, though some of the customers still grate on my last nerve."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, there's one today who insisted I was shortchanging him by a nickel…."


	65. Chapter 65

**AN: Thanks again for reading, reviewing, putting me on alert, and for favoriting as well as wishing me luck in school! I appreciate it all!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

"How did it go?" Snape asked as he entered the dining room.

Hermione looked up from her documents and smiled. "The meeting with Adrian went great."

"Is he questioning anything?"

"No, though he is interested in our theory."

"How much did you tell him?" Snape asked as he sat down across from her.

"I told him I thought you were the unwitting fall guy for a bigger operation."

"And?" Snape asked.

She shrugged. "He appeared interested, but I don't think he believes it."

"Do you blame him? It's not like I have the cleanest record or like we have the name of a suspect," Snape replied.

Hermione smirked. "He'd blow a gasket is he knew our main lead was one of his witnesses."

Snape smirked in return. "It would put a dent in his case."

She sighed. "Anyway, all the evidence was obtained legally, and Adrian doesn't sound too opposed to throwing out the pensieve. He also doesn't see any reason to throw out Lucius' letter, though Merlin knows he'd like to."

He laughed. "So things are going well for us then?"

She nodded. "I told him we were looking for Polyjuice receipts. He gave me that look that says, 'I'm merely humoring you because I know you won't get anywhere.' If we do find a receipt, we'll need to enter it into evidence in conjunction with another piece of evidence or some other witness; otherwise it won't be hard for Conway to have the receipt thrown out."

"I see," Snape replied.

"By the way," she added, "the fried chicken I had on the way home was very delicious. It made me think of how sorry I felt for you because you weren't enjoying my delicious bucket with me."

"The ham I had for lunch made me think of how lucky I was not to be indulging in your disgusting chicken," Snape replied.

She laughed then asked, "How was the store today?"

"Still better than expected," Snape replied. "Profits are up and people are still too scared to say anything about my indictment."

"That's great!" Hermione answered. "I'm glad things are going well."

"Indeed," he replied.

"Master!"

Severus spun around and looked at Filbert, who was smiling sheepishly. "Is Master hungry?" Filbert asked.

"After hearing about Hermione's lunch I don't know anymore," he teased.

She chuckled but then regained her composure. "What are you in the mood for, Severus?"

"Regular chicken," he answered. "You've never had Filbert's chicken alfredo, have you?"

She shook her head. "Then we'll have that."

Filbert beamed and Pop'd away. "How long will it take?" Hermione asked.

"About a half hour," he answered.

"Well, maybe we could get a head start on looking through those receipts," Hermione mused.

"I thought you'd say that," Snape replied as he pulled out a tiny book. Then, he enlarged it on the table. Her eyes widened at its volume. "You keep your receipts in here?"

"No," he answered. "These are my records. Every time I sell a customer something I magically have it record the item and the sale. If I lose a receipt I know there a record of the sale in here. It also helps with refunds if the customer loses theirs."

"Because instead of shuffling through receipts you can just open the book," she answered.

He smiled. "It's a situation that comes up more often than you think, especially around the holidays. Anyway, I categorize my receipts according to the entry in the book. If you can find some entries which interest you, you won't have to shuffle through thousands of tiny receipts."

"Oh thanks," Hermione replied with a gleam in her eye. "Could you please turn the page to the week before the murder? I can't see our murderer buying Polyjuice more than a week before the murder, especially if our theory is correct and it was an almost spur of the moment thing."

"Certainly," he answered, enjoying the spark in her eyes.

He turned it to the desired page. "If you want," Hermione began, "you can sit next to me and see if you recognize any of these names."

"What am I looking for?" Snape asked as he took her suggestion.

"Any name which sounds suspicious, like some one from the _Prophet_ or maybe an acquaintance that isn't fond of you…"

"In that case everyone in the book is a suspect," Snape deadpanned.

Hermione shook her head. "I somehow doubt it. Give me a second to get a quill, some ink and my notebook so I can record the names."

She raced up to her room and collected the items. Then, she ran back down to find Severus poring over the names. "Any luck?" she asked as she settled in beside him.

"I don't recognize anyone's name," Snape admitted, "though that may mean nothing."

"I wouldn't get too discouraged," Hermione answered as she began looking at the page "The further from the murder date we are, the less likely it is that the murderer bought the Polyjuice on that day. Besides, this is only the morning sales."

"True," Snape replied.

By the time Filbert came into the room with their dinner, they had already tagged three names, all of which they remembered from England. Though none of these names worked at the _Prophet_, Hermione figured they were worth noting in case the _Prophet _lead didn't pan out.

"Master!" Filbert called.

"Yes?" Snape drawled before looking up. When he saw the dinner his eyes grew wide. "You're already done?"

"Yes," Filbert asked.

"It's okay," Hermione replied as she marked their place with a piece of paper she tore out from her notebook. "We've gotten through most of the names. We can resume after we're finished with dinner or we can look at it again tomorrow."

"Whatever you prefer," Snape replied.

She shrugged. "I don't care."

Snape stared into her eyes. All through their investigation he'd been resisting the urge to act upon their close proximity. Now as he gazed into her eyes, the urge was almost unbearable. "Maybe we should eat first," he began in a silky voice. "We can see how tired we are afterwards."

His voice sent vibrations through her whole body. She wanted so badly to jump into his arms and kiss him until neither of them could think coherently. Her insecurities held her back though. "That sounds like a great idea," she answered.

"Are Master and Mistress going to sit where they are?" Filbert asked.

They glanced at each other, as if to ask permission to remain in their spot. When neither saw rejection, they answered in unison, "yes."

Filbert smiled as Hermione scooted the book and her supplies across the table where they wouldn't get soiled. He put two plates in front of them and proceeded to serve them.

All through dinner they discussed a variety of subjects from the store to annoying behaviors various attorneys engaged in. After they finished eating, they continued to talk, reluctant to end the intimacy of the evening. Finally surreptitious yawns and drooping eyes won out. They bade each other goodnight and trudged up to their rooms, each wishing they wouldn't have to sleep alone.


	66. Chapter 66

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! It means a lot to me!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she heard Snape rush past her room. She stretched and noticed a band of sunlight already warming her bed through the slats in the blinds. Her eyes opened wider as she suddenly sat up, surprised that it was already morning. During the past week she'd become used to hearing Snape wake up in the middle of the night and sneak off somewhere, presumably to his lab or his library. A few times Hermione had considered following him to wherever he was going, but she hesitated to invade his privacy.

As her mind began to hone in on the present, though, she remembered what date it was. Today was Thanksgiving. Hermione shot up out of bed and flung open her closet door. She began examining the contents, grumbling about how she had too many clothes but still nothing to wear.

Taking a deep breath, she imagined how the Malfoys might dress. Knowing them, they would wear formal attire. Still, they had children now, which might mean they'd lean towards a more casual look. Merlin knew Scorpius and Margarita didn't strike her as mini-Dracos or mini-Luciuses.

Severus was another factor. Most people would dress as their host did, but knowing Snape, he would wear his black robes whether it was a formal or casual affair, which offered no help. If she overdressed, it would appear as though she was trying to impress Severus. Still if she appeared too casual it would appear as though she did not care about him or his friends. She let out a groan. It was just a Thanksgiving dinner, but she still had no clue what she wanted to wear.

Maybe their time living together could shed some light on her dilemma. If she could gauge the depth of Severus' affections for her, she could determine how dressed up he'd want her to be. In the past week they had more or less developed a routine. They ate breakfast together and then he would work in the store while she pored over his records. After work, she would show him her tagged names and ask about connections. A few names Snape recognized, but most of them he didn't. She had made it to the day of the murder, but she decided to save looking at those pages until after the holiday.

Her thoughts drifted to all the dinners they'd enjoyed together. Dinner had become her favorite part of the day because it was the one time she could relax with him. Sometimes in the evenings he would brew in the basement while she would nestle herself in a chair across the room. Often she'd ask questions about what he was brewing and how he was doing it. He seemed more amused than annoyed at her questions. At times she could see herself spending the rest of her life like this, but she always shook herself from those thoughts. He would never love her the way she was beginning to love him.

Even after reviewing her time with Severus, she still had no idea what to wear. After tossing a few items aside, Hermione finally found a dress she'd almost forgotten she owned. She smiled and took it down from the hanger. It should do nicely. Then, she grabbed some products and ran into her shower room. Even if this dinner was a casual affair, there was no excuse for bushy wild hair, especially if the Malfoys would be there...

She stopped dead in her tracks as the prospect of seeing Ginny crossed her mind. Her stomach churned as she imagined the insults and accusations Ginny could hurl at her. Even worse was the thought of Severus' disgust when he learned the whole truth. Certainly he would throw her out of his home… and out of his life. She groaned as she leaned against the door. If she was lucky, Ginny would be too sick to come. After all, she hadn't been able to come to any of his hearings, so maybe her morning sickness would keep her home today. Clinging to that hope, Hermione walked into her bathroom.

* * *

Snape sat at the table, sipping from his cup of tea. The elves were hard at work cooking dinner, though from their playful squeals he suspected they were goofing off as well. He considered going inside to check on them, but decided against it. As long as nothing was burnt or poisoned, and his kitchen was intact there was no harm in allowing them to have some fun.

Severus set his cup down and sighed as his thoughts turned to Hermione. He knew she was awake because he'd heard her shower running when he'd gone upstairs to check on her, but that was a while ago. Merlin how long did she need to be in that shower?

"Severus!"

Thank Merlin! He looked up from the table and lost his breath. Hermione's hair was curled in a way that perfectly framed her face. Her burnt orange sleeveless dress brought out the highlights in her hair as well as her porcelain skin, an effect accentuated by her brown high heels. She appeared calm and confident, which made her all the more alluring.

"I didn't know what to wear. Is this okay?" she asked.

"Hermione, it's beautiful!" he blurted out before he had time to think better of it.

She blushed. "Thank you," she replied as she sat across from him. "I didn't know if it was too dressy."

"No," he answered, not caring how formal or casual the others would be. "It's perfect."

She smiled. "Those robes look nice," she answered.

"I bought them before I was arrested," Snape answered. "I was hoping to go to a Potions conference in Pittsburg in early November. Obviously I never showed up."

"Maybe we can adjust the bail terms to include events like that."

He shrugged. "I really dislike conferences anyway. There are too many flatterers and fame whores like Slughorn."

She chuckled at the thought. "At least they've come in handy for us."

"Very true," Snape replied with a smirk.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Are we ready yet?" Scorpius asked as he and Margarita circled Draco.

"Not yet. We have to wait for Mummy to get out of the bathroom," Draco answered.

"But she's going to take forever in there!" Margarita whined.

"Don't I know it," Draco muttered as Lucius entered the room chuckling.

"Children, we'll still have plenty of time to spend with Uncle Severus," Lucius answered. "If it gets too late I'll take you myself."

"Can you take us now?" Scorpius asked. "I'm hungry!"

Lucius laughed. "So am I, but your dad won't be happy unless Ginevra is with him."

Draco glared at him. "I don't see Mum out here yet."

Narcissa glided out of the room with a smirk. "You were saying," she purred.

Draco rolled his eyes as Ginny yelled from the hallway, "I'm ready!"

Ginny ran to join the rest. Draco could still see a hint of green in her coloring, but she smiled in an attempt to hide it. "Can we go now?" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Yes," Ginny answered as she took Scorpius' hand then told Draco, "Take Margarita."

Draco grasped Margarita's hand in his as they all walked to the apparation point. With a Pop! they disappeared.

When they reappeared in Terminus, the children cheered and tried to loosen themselves from their parents' grip, but to no avail. They walked to Snape's house with a bit more decorum but when they reached the door, the children began knocking furiously. "That's enough," Lucius gently scolded.

Filbert answered the door and smiled. "Hello Malfoys! The Master is expecting you!"

The children freed themselves from their parents' grasp and ran upstairs. Lucius smirked and followed them in, Narcissa close behind. Draco shook his head and helped Ginny inside.

"So that's why you catch your own laceflies," Hermione replied

"Exactly," Snape replied.

"Uncle Severus!" the children yelled as they raced up the stairs.

They darted into the dining room and leapt onto his lap. He laughed as they embraced him. "Hello you two," he replied.

"Hello Hermione," Margarita sang.

"Hello," Scorpius chimed in.

"Hello," she replied.

"Children, did you wait for your parents?" Lucius purred.

Hermione observed Lucius' expression. His smirk was wider than she'd ever seen, and there was a gleam in his eyes that made her feel more than a little uncomfortable. She tried to keep from slouching, but the urge was becoming hard to resist.

"Hello Severus, Miss Granger," Narcissa began.

"Hello," Hermione answered.

"Scorpius! Margarita!" Ginny called from the stairwell

Fuck! She'd shown up! Ginny had actually come. Hermione considered excusing herself and sneaking out of the house, but she was frozen in her seat. Then she heard some footsteps approach from down the hall. Draco appeared first. "Children, what did I say about running away from your mother and me?"

"But we wanted to see Uncle Severus!" Scorpius answered.

"Yes, and we didn't run in the middle of the street," Margarita replied.

Ginny appeared from behind Draco. "Children, that is no excuse," she began. "You know to stay with us."

"Sorry," Scorpius answered.

"Sorry," Margarita replied. Then, her face lit up. "Uncle Severus! I have a loose tooth!"

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah! Do you want to see it too, Miss Hermione?"

Ginny's stomach dropped at the sound of Margarita's question. She had really hoped Hermione had returned to Philadelphia, but of course she hadn't.

Then, she saw the look Severus flashed at Hermione. His eyes were radiant, but not in the way he looked at her kids. This emotion was much deeper, as though it was from his very soul. She could see the desire in his eyes as well as the admiration he had for her. He gazed at her as if he'd do anything for her. His smile widened as she told Margarita, "yes."

Severus was in trouble, and he was too blind to see it.

Lucius was smirking as though he'd just received the greatest Christmas gift of all. Draco, on the other hand, saw the rising anger in Ginny's eyes. He took her hand and whispered, "Please honey, don't do anything rash."

She didn't hear him. All she saw was Severus gazing at Hermione like she hung every star in the sky. Hermione said something, but Ginny neither heard nor cared what it was. Then she watched as Hermione approached Margarita and Severus.

"Why the hell is she still here?" Ginny finally yelled.


	67. Chapter 67

**AN: Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews, for reading, putting this on alert, and for favorting! It really means a lot ot me!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

Draco put his head in his hand and moaned, "Ginevra."

"No!" She continued. "I want to know what the hell she is doing here! Is there no one in Philadelphia whose life she can ruin, or have they all figured out who she is?"

"Excuse me?" Snape asked, trying to recover from his shock.

Hermione began calculating the nearest route to the door. Maybe if she started running now Severus would forgive her for leaving. But then Hermione would be unable to defend herself while Ginny said whatever she wanted.

No, that wasn't going to happen again.

"Tell me Hermione," Ginny spat, "How many sober-up potions have you taken today? It must be great to land a Potions Master who can make it any time you want…"

"Enough!" Narcissa barked.

Everyone turned to her, stunned she would speak. "I didn't come here to watch you and Hermione have a catfight!"

"Though that could be amusing," Lucius mused with a smirk.

"Can we please just have a nice Thanksgiving for the children?" Draco asked as Narcissa glared at Lucius, who only smirked wider.

Severus stared at them, at a loss. While he knew Ginny and Hermione had had some sort of falling out, Ginny's behavior was disproportionately harsh. "Does anyone want to see my tooth right now?" Margarita asked, breaking the tense silence.

"Sure," Severus answered.

"See," she announced proudly as she began to wiggle it.

Hermione watched Snape interact with the child with a look of intense pain in her eyes. Snape glanced over at her and noticed her expression. He sighed and gestured for her to come closer. "See!" Margarita exclaimed when she saw Hermione. "It really wiggles! Mum says it should come out soon."

"It would probably come out now if you'd let me pull it," Draco replied.

"No! I wanted to show Uncle Severus first!" Margarita answered. "Do you see it Miss Hermione?"

Hermione could tell by the expression on Margarita's face that the child was trying to cheer her up. Hermione forced a smile in return. "I see it," she replied. "It's really interesting."

Margarita grinned as blood trickled from the tooth. "Hold still," Severus ordered.

"Huh?" Margarita asked.

With the flick of his wand, Severus removed Margarita's tooth from her mouth. "There," he replied as he placed the tooth on the table.

"Hey!" Margarita exclaimed as Draco laughed.

"Bring it to me," Ginny began from across the table.

"Okay Mum," Margarita answered.

Margarita left Snape's lap, took the tooth from the table, and handed it to her mother. "We'll put it under your pillow tonight," Ginny promised.

"Okay!" Margarita replied.

Hermione's eyes misted as she watched Ginny settle into a chair with Margarita on her lap. Before she could excuse herself, she heard Scorpius ask, "Are we going to make a potion now?"

"I'm afraid we won't have time right now. Dinner's almost ready."

"Can we make one after dinner?" he pleaded.

"Of course," Severus replied.

"Which potion are you planning to make?" Hermione asked as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"A boil curing potion! I wanted to make Wolfsbane, but Uncle Severus says it's too hard," Scorpius answered.

"Oh! That was the first potion I made!" Hermione answered, becoming genuinely excited.

"It'll be my first potion too!" Scorpius answered. Then, his voice became more serious. "Mummy said Uncle Severus was a hard teacher."

"He was to me," Hermione asked. "But I'm sure he'll go easier on you."

"Will you?" Scorpius asked.

"Depends," Severus teased, "Are you a dunderhead?"

"No!" he laughed.

"Then this will be very pleasurable for you," Severus answered.

Scorpius laughed as Ginny scowled at Hermione. "Please Ginevra," Draco whispered as he sat next to her.

"Do you not see what's going on?" Ginny hissed.

"What's going on?" Margarita asked.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with," Ginny answered.

"Mummy, why aren't you being nice to Miss Hermione? She seems really nice," Margarita asked.

"Master! Dinner is ready!" Filbert yelled.

"Okay, just give us a moment," Snape replied as he set Scorpius on a chair next to him.

Hermione sat on the other side of Severus next to Lucius. Ginny sat at the far end of the table while Margarita sat across from Hermione. Narcissa was seated next to her husband while Draco took the remaining seat. After everyone was seated, Filbert, Amy, and Sparky brought out the place settings followed by heaping serving dishes of roast beef, mashed potatoes, yams, green beans, cranberry sauce, and various other traditional dishes. "We have pie, cupcakes, and apple fritters for dessert!" Filbert announced after all the dishes were set on the table.

"Fabulous." Lucius replied.

When the elves retreated back to the kitchen, the guests passed each other serving dishes and made an effort to keep their conversation light and cordial. Even so, Snape caught Ginny glaring daggers through Hermione when she thought no one was looking. Hermione made a determined effort to focus on her food and the conversation among Severus and the children, who pressed him for more details about his teaching days at Hogwarts. Hermione found the sound of his voice soothing, especially when he was talking about something he loved, like making potions.

After the main course was finished, the elves cleared the table and set out fresh plates. Then they set out four pies: pumpkin, lemon, apple, and key lime, along with Scorpius' cupcakes and Margarita's apple fritters. Though stomachs were becoming uncomfortably full, they made space for at least one piece of pie.

After dessert, Hermione whispered to Severus, "I'll be in the library."

He nodded. "Will you need anything?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'll be fine."

As Hermione excused herself, Scorpius pleaded, "Can we please make the potion now?"

Severus smiled. "Certainly." Then he announced to the group, "We potion makers are retreating to the lab."

"Have fun!" Lucius replied.

"Be careful!" Draco replied. "Don't let your Uncle Severus blow us up!"

Scorpius laughed as Severus led him downstairs. Ginny yawned, "I need to take a nap."

"I'll lead you to a room," Draco replied. "I could use one myself."

Margarita looked at her Grandfather and said, "I'm not sleepy."

"Don't worry. We can go for a stroll outside," Lucius suggested.

"Okay!" she answered.

"Would you like to join us, Cissy?" Lucius asked.

"Why not? It's certainly a lovely day!" Narcissa answered.

The couple laughed as they each took one of Margarita's hands.

* * *

Hermione was held rapt by one of Severus' potions magazines, which described proposed changes to make Wolfsbane longer lasting. She was even more impressed that Severus himself had written the article.

Her mind drifted to Scorpius and Severus' potions lesson. She would have loved to have witnessed the gentle interaction between the two, but she was afraid of incurring Ginny's wrath. She swallowed hard and wondered where Ginny was.

"You need to leave!"

Hermione looked up to see a furious Ginny pointing a wand directly at her heart.

"NOW!"

* * *

**Don't worry, all will be revealed very soon...**


	68. Chapter 68

**AN: Thanks so much to everyone for reviewing, reading, favoriting this, and putting me on alert. It really brightens my day to know that people like this story! You people are all awesome! Thank you!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

"You did very well today," Severus began as he and Scorpius walked up the stairs with a vial of freshly brewed boil curing potion in hand.

"Do you think I'd be a good potions master?" Scorpius asked, beaming at Severus' praise.

"I'm sure if you work hard enough you could be. I can continue to give you lessons and…" Severus began as they reached the top of the stairs.

"I told you to get out, you bitch!"

"Mum?" Scorpius asked.

Severus hushed him as he heard a softer voice answer, "Ginny, please don't do this."

"Call for Filbert," Severus ordered.

Scorpius nodded as Ginny yelled, "Just because Severus can't figure out what you're doing and Lucius is too self-absorbed to interfere, you aren't fooling me! I know who you are, Granger! You're a filthy whore who's going to ride Severus until he breaks down, and then you'll move on to the next man, just like you did with Ron!"

"Filbert," Scorpius called, confusion and fear in his voice.

The elf appeared as a muffled voice from the other room spoke, though Severus couldn't make out what it was saying. "Yes Master?" Filbert asked.

"Take Scorpius downstairs to the store, please, and let him choose something from the candy display." Snape answered.

"You never cared about Ron! You used him! You used him to support your filthy alcohol habit, and then you threw him away! You killed him!" Ginny screeched. "You killed him and to this day you feel no remorse!"

Snape heard the other voice scream in pain. "Get him out of here now!" Snape ordered before rushing to the library.

Snape burst open the library door and saw Hermione huddled on the ground. "I didn't know," she choked. "I didn't know."

"Didn't know what? You didn't know you were sleeping with his best friend? You didn't know how he'd react once you ordered the paternity test? You didn't know how much my brother loved you?" Ginny yelled.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Snape demanded.

Ginny looked back at him, her eyes inflamed by an insane fury. "I'm doing something I should've done years ago! I'm dispensing justice on the person who killed Ron!"

"What?" Snape yelled.

Tears flowed from Hermione's eyes as she sat up. "I'm sorry about what I did! You think I don't live with it everyday? You think what happened to Ron doesn't haunt me? You think I don't care?"

"You don't know the meaning of the word care!" Ginny shouted before hexing Hermione again.

She screamed and collapsed on the ground again. "Stop it!" Snape demanded.

Ginny reluctantly obeyed. "Accio wand," Snape growled.

Ginny's wand flew out of her hand and into his. Hermione remained huddled on the ground, sobbing silently. It took everything inside of Snape not to run to her side, hold her, and assure her that everything would be okay, but something in Ginny's eyes told him that this would be an unwise move. "She's using you," Ginny growled.

"Excuse me?" Snape hissed.

"She's using you!" Ginny repeated louder. "Right now she's your perfect Hermione, the woman who can do no wrong! Tomorrow though, tomorrow she'll be drinking and making an idiot of you in front of the town. She'll drain every resource you've ever had, just like your father…"

"Keep him out of this," Snape warned.

Ginny continued undeterred. "She'll bleed you dry, until the only thing you have left is a rehab bill and an order for a DNA spell."

"You're making no sense!" Snape answered. "How is having Hermione as my lawyer going to lead to any of this?"

"Oh get your head out of your ass!" Ginny yelled. "You care for her, just like my brother did. It's written all over your face! Even now I can see you struggling to resist holding her. Well don't! Cut your losses now! Get out while you still can!"

"Severus," Hermione gasped as she shuddered in pain.

"Tell him!" Ginny demanded. "For once in your life do something right and tell him how you killed my brother! Tell him who you really are! Tell him!"

Hermione took a shaky breath. Finally, she replied just above a whisper, "It's all true."

"What?" Snape gasped.

"You heard it yourself! She killed Ron, didn't you Hermione?"

Hermione began weeping. Snape's heart sank at her gut wrenching cries. "I didn't mean to!" Hermione sobbed. "I didn't mean to!"

A spark of triumph illuminated Ginny's eyes as Snape watched the whole scene in shock. "Severus, you know that I love you, and that I only want what's best for you. Find another attorney now! Toss her aside and forget you ever met her before it's too late."

"Ginny?" Draco asked as he entered the room. He looked down at Hermione and Severus' shell shocked expression. "Fuck! Ginny what did you do?"

"You need to leave," Severus stated.

"I can help you find another attorney!" Ginny answered.

"Leave now!" Snape bellowed as his shock was replaced with rage.

"I'm so sorry," Draco choked. "I'm so fucking sorry."

"It's okay," Snape exhaled. Then, he turned to Hermione. "You stay here. Don't move or I WILL find you!"

She nodded, no longer caring that she couldn't control her breaths or that tears were streaming down her eyes. He led the Malfoys out. As they were walking down the stairs, Snape handed Ginny back her wand. "Thanks," she muttered.

"Don't," Snape snapped. "Don't speak."

Draco's stomach sank. His godfather had never appeared this upset about anything in his life. Ginny seemed oblivious though. She'd accomplished what she'd set out to do.

"Scorpius?" they heard Narcissa ask. "Why are you down here?"

"Uncle Severus told me to stay down here because Mum was in a fight," he answered.

"Really?" Lucius drawled.

"This really isn't an appropriate place to discuss this," Severus began as he entered the room with Ginny and Draco in tow. "Hermione is at the moment very sick. I think it would be advisable for all of you to leave."

"Can we make her a get well card?" Margarita asked.

"I bet she'd like that. But you need to make it at home. Hermione needs some rest, and we need to discuss some things," Snape replied.

"Are you okay?" Margarita asked. "You don't look happy."

"I'll be fine," Snape replied. "I just need to help Hermione."

"Okay," Margarita replied.

"Tell her I hope she feels better," Scorpius answered.

"I will," Snape replied with a tired smile.

He hugged the children as the adults bid him goodbye. After the Malfoys left, Filbert asked, "Does Mistress need me?"

"No Filbert," Snape whispered. "She needs me, though I have no clue how I can possibly help."


	69. Chapter 69

**AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews, for reading, for favoriting, and for putting me on alert. It really means a lot to me! Now today is a special day, not _only_ because Hermione's past is revealed, but because today is my birthday! Since this chapter is a little angsty, and I've never been a fan of complete angst on my birthday, I've posted a nice little one-shot for your enjoyment. Anyway, hope you enjoy and thanks for everything again! You people seriously rock!**

**I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Fleetwood Mac or any of their awesome songs.**

Hermione remained huddled in the corner, trying to steady her breath between sobs. All she had wanted to do was make this Thanksgiving special for Severus. Now, she would be lucky if he ever spoke to her again. No doubt Ginny was giving him every gruesome detail of her past. When he returned he would be wearing the same look of disgust every other person in Britain wore for her. She couldn't bear seeing that look on his face. It would kill her. If she left now…no, he would find her. Even though he couldn't leave Terminus he could send Lucius or a private investigator after her. Merlin knew he had the resources.

"Hermione," she heard a gentle voice call.

She looked up through her tear glossed eyes. Her stomach twisted into a knot when she realized how much like a judge he appeared. Before she could dwell too much on it, Severus knelt beside her and asked, "Are you physically hurt?"

"N-no," she choked.

"Good," Snape replied. "Ginny was throwing some powerful hexes at you."

"I'm fine," she sobbed.

Snape sighed. "No you aren't. What happened?"

"Don't you already know?" Hermione asked. "Didn't Ginny tell you everything?"

"No," Snape answered. "I wouldn't let her. You listened to me without judgment when no one else would; you deserve the same courtesy from me. I would like to know what just happened though."

"I killed Ron," Hermione sobbed.

"That part I gathered."

"Isn't that enough?" Hermione shouted as a burst of energy coursed through her body. "It was enough for everyone else! It was enough to damn me forever as the disgraced member of the Golden Trio! Isn't it enough for you?"

"Is my being a Death Eater enough for you to convict me of murder?" Snape asked in a calm and controlled voice.

A new batch of tears filled her eyes. "I remember one night I was plastered as usual. Ron and I had just gotten in a fight, so I climbed up on the roof of the apartment building." she gave him a pained smile. "I remember… I remember screaming for you. We knew you had left Britain to start a new life. I wanted you to take me away to wherever you were because I wanted to start a new life far away from Britain, too. I was so wasted, but I didn't care. Looking back, I think that's when Ron finally accepted that I had a problem."

Snape nodded, allowing her to collect herself before she continued. "If I was sober, I never would've been with Ron," she continued. "I would've realized how different we were, how it never could've worked… He gave me alcohol, though! I loved him because he stayed with me and gave me alcohol! How sick is that?"

"I don't know," Snape answered in a soft voice.

"I was desperate," she admitted. "I'd failed my parents, and there were times I thought, 'maybe, just maybe this can work out.' We liked to party, we were war heroes. We were fucking war heroes! Everything was supposed to work out! If I could keep up with his partying, if I could be the alluring girlfriend I was when I was drunk, then we'd work out. The problem was, he wanted to date the drunk me; but he wanted to marry a pretty housewife. I could be the drunk, but I had forgotten how to be a wife somewhere along the way. Maybe I never knew how."

"I think you knew more than you gave yourself credit for," Snape answered.

The tears came back to her eyes. "I didn't become an alcoholic overnight. Things just kept getting worse for me. We thought it was all fun and games at first. Then, the fights started. They were small at first. He would ask why I overslept or why I stayed out past two. We resolved them by drinking more booze. Fuck that's messed up. Anyway, the fights got bigger. The night I called for you Ron had yelled at me because I'd gotten drunk at a family gathering and hit on Bill. Fleur got angry, I called her a whore causing a scene, and we had no choice but to leave. Ron was so angry… rightfully so. After he heard me calling for you, he led me off the roof and told me I wasn't allowed to drink anymore."

"But you did anyway," Snape replied.

She nodded. "I know I should've stopped…"

"But you couldn't," Snape replied. She looked into his eyes, fearing his judgment. Instead, she saw regret. "I saw my own parents engage in that cycle countless times."

Hermione felt some of the pressure being lifted, but her chest was still constricted. "Anyway," she continued. "I couldn't stop drinking. When I tried, I started shaking so badly. It was worse than a Cruciatas curse. My sobriety lasted two days. Ron yelled at me that night for breaking promises but I told him to fuck off. He didn't want to let me go, so he tolerated my drinking for another month until we fought again. Eventually we argued about my drinking every night. Finally, one night he told me," she swallowed as tears trickled down her cheeks. "He told me to choose between him and the alcohol. I laughed at him and left for a bar, figuring we were over.

I don't really know about the next part. I blacked out a lot, so I only remember bits and pieces. Harry was angry at Ginny about something to do with Draco Malfoy. They'd gotten into some fight or something. I don't know."

"I know this part of the story," Snape answered.

"Oh?" Hermione asked, genuinely curious.

"Draco had had a crush on Ginny Weasley since his sixth year. Apparently he admired her from afar, but was afraid if he said anything he'd just be another one of her boyfriends tossed aside for Potter. After the war, Ginny became a Quidditch reporter. Draco was always decent enough at it, so he decided to go pro. Lucius figured it was something to occupy his time, thus he consented. From what I understand, he used his status as a professional Quidditch player to get closer to her. They sparked a friendship…"

"But Harry suspected him of wanting more," Hermione answered. "That makes sense now. I really didn't understand what was going on at the time. I remember they'd gotten into a fight. Harry was smashed, and I was hammered. We… oh Merlin!"

She began crying anew as Snape stroked her back. "Hermione," he whispered.

"We slept together!" She wailed. "It was dirty, disgusting sex! I knew it was wrong, but Merlin I still did it!"

Snape sat in silence as Hermione continued to sob. He'd known Potter had cheated on Ginny, but he never knew with whom, nor had he particularly cared. Ginny had never seemed upset about the cheating, but he could imagine how Ron took it.

When her breathing was under control, she continued, "Ron and I got back together, so I thought my problems were over. But I got really sick about a month after Harry and I... I thought I was just getting too drunk, but I was getting sick even when I took the sober up potion. I fainted at work one day and ended up in the hospital. That's when I found out I was pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Snape asked, completely stunned.

Hermione nodded. "Harry and Ron found out. Harry suggested rehab. Ron thought it was a great idea. They took me to some place with a name I don't even remember. A therapist there, I told her I didn't know who the father of my baby was. She encouraged me to be honest so healing could begin. When I was released, I asked Ron for the DNA test and confessed everything."

She choked up again as her eyes became distant. "He started yelling. It was awful. He asked if I loved him. I told him I didn't know. He was crying. Harry walked in. Ron yelled about our betrayal. Harry tried to explain, but then Ron started laughing and claiming that the child was probably his so he'd won the day." She took a shaky breath. "The baby was Harry's.

Ron stopped seeing me. He was devastated, but I didn't know how bad he was. I didn't think he'd kill himself! I remember Ginny sending me a howler when I was about four months along. I'll never forget the message, 'You bitch, he's dead. He took a wand to his throat and cast a killing curse. He's dead and you murdered him.'"

"Merlin," Snape whispered.

"I couldn't attend his funeral. I couldn't face everyone. I was already being vilified in the papers, and I just couldn't take it anymore so I stayed home.

Harry came over with court papers. He was angry because Ginny had broken up with him and taken Draco to the funeral, and he was angry that I didn't show up to say goodbye to Ron. He shoved some papers in my face. I read them, and I was so shocked. He wanted full custody of Sara when she was born. We fought for an hour and then he left."

"Sara?" Snape asked.

She sighed. "It was our daughter's name. I didn't feel right calling her 'the baby', so when I found out I was having a girl; I named her after my favorite Fleetwood Mac song."

"It's a beautiful song," Snape replied.

She gave him a small smile, but it died almost as soon as it appeared. More tears fell and her voice became tighter. "I remember feeling her kick. I felt her move inside me. I may have hated the way she was conceived, but I loved Sara. She was my second chance at a family, my new hope. I was going to sober up for her! I was going to be a better person for her! I was…I was going to give her everything.

Harry couldn't leave me alone though! He kept setting court dates, and we argued. We fought so much. When I was about six months along…"

She stared into space. Snape could see the overwhelming pain in her eyes. "We don't…" he began.

"It hurt so much Severus," she whispered. "It felt like my abdomen was being ripped out. I couldn't breathe. I went to St. Mungo's, but there was nothing they could do. Sara was dead. She died inside of me."

"Hermione," Snape breathed in an attempt to comfort.

"Harry said it was my fault!" Hermione cried. "He said I didn't love Sara enough! He said I caused my own miscarriage! I didn't Severus! I loved her! I loved my baby!"

"I know," he whispered as he took her in his arms.

She collapsed and cried into his shirt. Between sobs, she hiccupped, "I tried to…drink myself to death…kill myself…couldn't do it right…so I drank more…burned down Ministry…didn't mean to…decided to leave Britain…couldn't take the pain."

"Hermione," he whispered in an attempt to soothe her.

When she regained control, she looked up at him and stated, "You probably hate me."

"No," he answered. "No, I admire you."

"What?" she asked, shocked. "How? I destroyed the people I cared about the most! I killed Ron! I couldn't carry my baby to term! I ruined everything."

"You were sick," Severus answered in a compassionate voice. "Those around you should've seen what was going on! They should've gotten you help sooner. They failed you just as you failed them!

As for Ron, you did not kill him. He made a choice when he picked up that wand to end his life. Maybe he blamed you, but he made the choice, not you. You shouldn't feel guilty over his death Hermione."

"Everyone blames me though," Hermione replied.

"That doesn't mean you're worthy of blame. You didn't make the choice for Ron. Ron chose to kill himself. You on the other hand, Merlin Hermione how could one not admire you?"

"What?" she asked. "I'm a drunkard!"

"You're a survivor," Snape answered back. "You chose to live in spite of your pain. Maybe you tried to kill yourself, but in the end you chose to live. Look at who you are now! You're a brilliant woman with a great career and a promising future. You've overcome so much to become the woman you are today. Don't let anyone try to take that away from you.

She searched Severus' eyes. He meant it; he meant every word. She tried to smile, but it was contorted. "So you still have faith in me?" she asked.

"Yes," Severus answered as he pulled her tighter.

Before she could answer, she burst out again in tears… Tears for the hell Harry had put her through during and after her pregnancy, tears for losing Sara and Ron, and tears that someone could see past all that to accept the woman she had become.


	70. Chapter 70

**AN: Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews, the birthday wishes, for reading, putting this on alert, and favoriting this! I really appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Was it worth it?" Draco asked as he emerged from his bathroom into the bedroom he shared with Ginny. "Was shouting at Hermione worth ruining a lovely holiday and upsetting Severus?"

"He had to know the truth!" Ginny snapped. "He needed to know before he got in any deeper!"

"Damnit Ginny! If anything he's going to cling to her even tighter now!" Draco argued.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"You saw the expression on his face! He was furious with you!"

"He's probably just mad at Hermione for hiding the truth from him," Ginny answered.

"Are you fucking insane?" Draco exclaimed. "He's upset with you for hurting Hermione! We'll be lucky if he ever lets you back in his house!"

"Well if he gets a new defense attorney he won't need to worry about me anymore. We can all go back to our lives and everyone will be much happier for it!" Ginny argued.

"Daddy!" A voice called from behind the closed bedroom door.

"Yes Scorpius!"

"Margarita and I made get well cards for Hermione. Can you owl them to her?" the boy asked.

"Could you ask your grandfather to help you?" Draco replied as Ginny clenched her fists in rage.

"Okay!" he answered.

They listened to him skip away from the door. "That's another thing!" Ginny yelled. "What right does she think she has to be around my children? My babies! After the way she treated their uncle what right does she think she has to prance around with my children like she's some sort of decent human being? What right?"

"I don't know," Draco answered, watching helplessly as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Ron loved her," Ginny choked. "Ron loved her, and look what she did! She betrayed him! She threw his love back in his face and acted like it was no big deal! She couldn't even say goodbye to him! She didn't even have the decency to visit his grave. Ron gave that filthy whore everything, and now she's moving on like he never existed!"

Draco sat on the bed beside Ginny and took her into his arms. "Honey, I know this hurts!"

"Why couldn't she just stay away from me? Everything was fine until she showed up!"

"Maybe for us it was," Draco replied.

"What do you mean?" she sputtered.

"Look baby, I know you want Hermione gone, and I'm not exactly fine with her relationship with Severus either, but he seems happier…"

"How could he be happier?" she spat. "She's going to destroy him!"

"I know you believe that, and I'm not convinced she's the best thing for him either, but you need to accept the fact that Severus may not want to let her go. Whatever he has with Hermione, it may be a long term thing."

"How? Doesn't he have more sense than that?"

"Because he sees something in Hermione. I don't know what it is, but when he's with her, he's just happier. He's gentle, he's compassionate…he's just different in a good way. He's himself, that's what he is. He's not the snarky bastard he used to be to everyone else."

"He's not a snarky bastard around the children," Ginny replied.

"They're different. They're his family, as are we. Hermione though, she's something else to him entirely," Draco replied.

Ginny growled. "Ginny, I'm telling you that he may not let her go. We may come over there in a year and she'll still be in his house."

"No!" Ginny snapped. "She can't be there!"

"What say do we have in the matter, Ginevra?" Draco asked. "Severus cares about his freedom and his ability to live his life the way he pleases more than anything. If we try to keep him away from Hermione then he'll only cling to her tighter!"

"It's for his own good though!"

"I know, but when he's with her, he doesn't see the person we knew over ten years ago," Draco answered. "I'm not quite sure who he sees, but it's not the raging alcoholic who ruined Ron's life. Severus sees something worthwhile in her, which is why he befriended her."

"Draco, Severus doesn't see her just as a friend," Ginny answered.

"I know," Draco answered. "That is why you need to prepare yourself, Ginny, for Severus to retain Hermione as a lawyer and perhaps even as something else after the trial."

"She'll destroy him," Ginny choked.

"Then we'll be there for him when she leaves," Draco answered.

"I should've been there for Ron," Ginny replied as a tear fell down her eye. "I should've seen the signs."

"We can't change that now. All we can do is focus on today," Draco answered.

Ginny sighed. "Where would I be without you?"

"Who knows," Draco replied before kissing her.

* * *

"Hermione?" Snape whispered as her sobs abated.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"I didn't know if you were still awake," Snape answered.

She looked up and nodded. Severus took his thumb and began wiping her tears away. "Thanks," she choked.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked in shock.

"I mean," he answered, "What will make you feel better?"

"No one's ever asked me that before," she whispered before thinking. A small smile came to her face. "You'll think I'm crazy, but I'd really like to discuss this article with you."

"Which one?" he asked.

She left his arms and searched for the magazine she had dropped when Ginny surprised her. Her face brightened in joy when she found out it. "This one!"

She returned to his lap and showed him the Wolfsbane article. "Some of the things you propose are revolutionary!" she continued.

"Yes," Snape replied with a small smile. "The last article I wrote before I was arrested."

"It's fascinating! Where did you get the idea to start using plants such as the magnolia?" she asked.

He smiled wider. "Before I was arrested I liked to walk around Atlanta as well as the Georgia countryside. I began examining the flora and wondering if there were any magical properties to any of them. Tradition says no, but I decided to start experimenting. I found that magnolias, when mixed with certain ingredients for just the right amount of time, can be very potent pain killers."

"Fascinating," she replied.

"Indeed. I've also found some interesting properties in peach pits…"

They conversed for hours until the room grew dark and a serene silence fell between them. "Hermione?" he asked.

He looked down to find her fast asleep on his lap, blissfully at peace. He smiled, rose, and scooped her into his arms with the intent of delivering her to her room, but before he could set her on her bed she whispered, "No."

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I don't want to be alone," she whispered. "Please Severus, don't leave me. Don't go."

He sighed. "I shouldn't…"

"I don't want to be alone tonight." Hermione replied.

He nodded in understanding and set her on the bed. "Go change and return to my quarters."

"Thank you," she whispered.

Severus walked into his room, wondering what fresh hell he'd just introduced himself to. Shaking his head, he took his night clothes, entered his bathroom and performed his bedtime ritual. Then, he pulled out a red vial of potion, swallowed it, and hoped it was still potent enough to prevent him from sleep talking.

When he returned to his bedroom, Hermione was already asleep in a nightshirt on his side of the bed. He smirked and lay down next to her. "Hermione?" he whispered.

Nothing. "Hermione?"

Still no noise. Snape took a deep breath. "Thank you," he began in a whisper. "Thank you for having the courage to open up to me. I've never had that kind of strength, but you do. It's one of the many things I admire about you."

Still nothing. "Hermione," he whispered as her inaction fueled his bravery. "There's no easy way for me to say this. I probably should've said it after you told me about your life, but I was afraid it would only push you away. I didn't know how you'd react, so I kept quiet. Merlin you think I would've learned something over the years, but I guess not."

She remained still but at peace. "Hermione, you are strong, so strong, so intelligent. I could go on all night… You're just beautiful in every way. Never forget that. Also, don't forget what I'm about to say next…"

He gulped and sighed. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you Hermione. I don't know when it happened or why it took me so long to realize it myself. I thought it was just gratitude at first. I thought I just didn't know how to have a friend, but I can't deny it. I'm in love with you, Hermione Granger."

She said nothing. He didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. "Well," Snape continued, "goodnight, love."

She moaned a little and draped her arm around him. He smiled. "Do me a favor and don't tell anyone I'm capable of love. It'll be our little secret."

He smirked and closed his eyes, proud of himself for saying the words even if they fell on sleep-deafened ears.


	71. Chapter 71

**AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews, for reading, for favoriting, and for putting me on alert!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Snape's silky baritone quietly penetrated the haze of Hermione's early-morning fog. "Severus," she moaned.

She thought he might be speaking to Amy, but she couldn't be sure. Why would Amy be in her bedroom? A moment later, she felt him crawl back beside her, whispering, "I'm right here."

She spooned into him, yawned, and closed her eyes once more, comforted by his presence.

Much later, when the sounds and smells of morning could no longer be denied, she opened one eye to find herself nestled in Snape's embrace. She smiled and whispered, "Severus?"

He didn't answer. She turned to examine him through drowsy eyes. Still asleep, he looked completely at peace, a hint of a smile gracing his lips.

Then the reality of the situation hit her. This was not her bed.

She released Snape from her grasp and inhaled sharply. The gesture awakened him. "What's wrong?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

Shit, his voice is even sexier in the morning, she thought. "Uh nothing, I just didn't realize where I was," she answered.

"You don't remember asking me to stay with you last night?" Snape asked.

"Oh yeah," she replied slowly.

Snape flashed her a smile. Her hair was all over the place, arousing a response in him that was difficult to suppress. Then he remembered why she had asked for him last night… her pain… her fear… her vulnerability. Embarrassment was beginning to creep into her eyes so he did his best to set her at ease. "It wasn't intolerable, except you slept on my side of the bed."

"Really," she bantered. "I always sleep on this side of the bed."

"But Ms. Granger, this is my bed," Snape countered.

"But I'm your guest," she replied.

He chuckled. She smiled at his rich laughter, but then became serious. "Thank you for letting me sleep here," she whispered softly.

"No problem," he replied.

"I shouldn't have…"

He shushed her with an index finger. "I'm honored you trusted me enough to ask."

She smiled. "Of course I trust you and thank you again." Then, her eyes grew wide. "Shit!"

"What?" Snape asked.

"It's Black Friday!"

"I'm aware of the date."

"You should be downstairs setting up the store, not up here with me!" Hermione exclaimed.

Snape sighed. "Hermione, when I saw how upset you were last night and how tightly you were still clinging to me this morning, I summoned Amy and told her and the others to take care of the store until I arrived."

"Wait, they can run the store?" Hermione asked.

"They can perform basic functions such as working the register, collecting the receipts, and keeping the customers in line. The only reason I didn't have them run the apothecary while I was imprisoned was because they can't brew, so they couldn't restock the shelves. Besides, I needed them to keep the house in order."

"I suppose that makes sense to have them able to run things, with you going to conferences and everything," Hermione answered.

"Indeed. I couldn't run the store without them," he answered.

"Are you giving them proper payment?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

He sighed. "I give them five Oreos if they run the store up to my standards. That's enough for them. Speaking of which, I'm beginning to run out."

"I can go into Atlanta to restock your supply," she replied.

"Thank you. I usually just purchase mine at the WalMart down the road," he replied.

She smirked. "I'm trying to picture you walking among muggles to buy Oreos, dressed in your black robes with a scowl on your face."

"I suppose it is an interesting sight," Snape admitted.

They laughed together. Then, Hermione whispered, "Thanks again for everything Severus."

He smiled. "You're welcome. Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," she answered. Then she smiled. "I'll probably have a better day than you considering I'm just going over your records. You have to deal with the busiest shopping day of the year."

"Which is both good and bad news," Snape replied.

She smirked. "Are you going to have breakfast?"

"Is that an offer?" Snape asked.

"Perhaps," She replied more flirtatiously than she'd intended.

"I'll join you in a few minutes," he answered.

"Okay," she replied as she extracted herself from his bed and returned to her room.

She sighed as she shut her door, still basking in the sensation of Snape's embrace and the sound of his voice. Then, she remembered hearing that voice last night. Was it a dream? They were in total darkness when she thought she heard his voice telling her how strong she was, how beautiful she was. Then he declared his love for her.

Her heart had skipped a beat at the words. She hadn't expected him to love her. Part of her tried to wake up to reassure herself of what she had heard; another part of her was content to remain asleep for fear of shattering the pleasantness of the dream. It would take more courage than she could muster this morning to ask Severus about it. She sighed once more and began getting dressed, praying that the dream would come true.


	72. Chapter 72

**AN: YAY! 600 reviews! Thank you everyone! Thanks also for reading, putting me on alert, and favoriting this story! I'm honored to have readers as awesome as all of you!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Snape sighed as he trudged up the stairs. Black Friday had been hectic as always, with shoppers racing around buying potions and demanding deals. He didn't know how many times he'd told a customer that the "buy one get one free" only applied to potions with a blue price tag. More than a few customers had picked a fight with him over the issue; Sparky had to be summoned to escort some of them out the door.

He slumped down at the table and put his head in his hands. Then he heard a faint hoot outside. Groaning, he walked over to the window, opened it, and untied a letter from the leg of a great horned owl. It read:

_Dear Severus,_

_I am sorry for the turmoil I caused yesterday at dinner, though I suspect now you understand the reason. If you need help finding a new defense attorney, I have a few in mind who would be perfect for the job._

_With Love,_

_Ginevra Malfoy_

Snape threw the letter to the ground and scowled. The last thing he needed to deal with right now was Ginny and her games. He stalked over to his chair, ignoring the owl's pleas for food. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she strolled into the kitchen.

He smiled wanly as she approached the table, carrying a book and two pieces of paper. "Nothing," Snape answered, his anger dissipated. "Ginny owled me about getting a new defense attorney."

"Oh," Hermione sighed.

"I'm trying to tactfully tell her that I'm perfectly happy with my current counsel, but I fear she won't be very receptive to that," he answered.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled. "You can thank me by winning."

Her smile widened. "Don't worry, I will."

A comfortable silence fell between them until Hermione's eyes lit up. "I received something this morning you may be interested in."

"Really?" Snape drawled.

She pulled out the two folded pieces of paper. "Take a look!"

Snape took them from her and examined them. One had a picture of a woman in a bed with a man dressed in black standing over her. He opened the paper and read; "Get well soon Miss Hermione!-Margarita."

Snape beamed as he picked up the other one. This one showed a sad face with a thermometer. When he opened it, Snape read, "I'm sorry Mummy was so mean to you. I hope you feel better soon-Scorpius."

"They seem to have taken a liking to you," Snape answered as he beamed.

"It was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me," Hermione replied and then chuckled. "I'm almost surprised they're Draco's."

"He changed after the war," Snape commented.

"We all did," Hermione replied.

"Indeed," Snape answered.

Silence hung over them until Hermione asked, "What's for dinner? You look hungry."

"I am pretty famished," Snape admitted. "I suppose we have leftovers."

"Of course," Hermione replied.

"Would you rather have something else?" he asked.

"No, I'm just wondering if we'll be eating beef for the next three weeks," Hermione replied with a smirk.

Snape smiled. "The elves will make a stew with it on Saturday."

"Sounds divine," Hermione replied. "In Philadelphia it would probably be snowing right now."

"It's supposed to get cold soon."

"How cold is cold?" Hermione asked.

"Fifty degrees," Snape replied with a smirk.

"You," She playfully scowled.

He chuckled. "It feels cold after you've spent a whole summer with temperatures over a hundred."

"Maybe if you wouldn't wear such thick robes it would feel cooler," Hermione replied with a smirk.

Snape and Hermione laughed before she continued, "Anyway, I was hoping you'd like to go over the names of the customers with me. I'm on the day of the murder…"

"The day the killer most likely came," Snape replied.

"Exactly," Hermione answered.

"I suppose I could help," Snape replied with a flicker of hope in his eyes. "Though I'd suggest eating first."

"Good idea," Hermione replied.

Snape summoned Sparky and asked him to fix some leftovers for them. Sparky complied. Snape and Hermione ate quickly, both eager to dive back into the investigation. After Sparky removed the plates, Snape sat next to Hermione and leaned over the book.

"Abner Applebee?" Hermione asked.

"Never heard of him," Snape answered.

"Katelynn Churchill?"

"No," Snape answered.

"Wendy Banks?" Hermione asked.

"No," Snape sighed.

"Gi-oh Merlin!"

"That's an odd name," Snape joked.

"No! Giselle Anger! Ares Philips has a girlfriend named Giselle!" Hermione answered.

"Really?" Snape gasped.

"Yes! Ares' girlfriend is Giselle!"

"Do you know her last name?" Snape asked, just as excited as she was.

"No," she answered, the enthusiasm dying.

"So it could be a coincidence," Snape sighed.

Hermione's eyes sparked with interest as she mused, "Giselle isn't a common name in the United States, especially in wizarding circles. It would be an odd coincidence to just so happen to have some one named Giselle buying Polyjuice potion at the same time another Giselle is out shopping."

"It's still not a smoking gun," Snape replied.

"No, far from it," Hermione conceded. "But it does add some suspicion, especially since Giselle has no real alibi."

"What do you mean?" Snape asked.

"She was supposedly in her room throwing up at the time of the murder," Hermione replied.

"Did she see a medi-witch?" Snape asked.

"No. In fact, Perpetua mentioned nothing about her feeling, looking, or acting sick in her report," Hermione answered.

"Interesting," Snape replied.

"As I said, this may be a completely different Giselle, but if it is the same one…"

"Then it raises some interesting questions," Snape replied with a smirk.

"Exactly!" Hermione answered.


	73. Chapter 73

**AN: Thanks so much for the lovely reviews, for putting me on alert, for favoriting my story, and for reading in general! It means a lot to me! A little side note, it truly is an interesting experience writing a chapter such as this when it's 87 degrees outside and humid :)**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

"Hermione," Snape began, not bothering to look up from his concoction.

"You weren't at the table for breakfast. I asked after you, and Filbert said you were down here," Hermione replied as she peeled a banana.

"I have a lot of work to do," Snape grumbled. "Black Friday took out half my inventory."

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed before taking a bite.

He shrugged as he looked up. "It's about average. It's one of the only drawbacks to this bizarre shopping frenzy though; I spend half my weekend brewing."

"What do you do during the other half?" she asked.

"Eat and sleep," he replied in a serious tone as he returned his attention to his cauldron.

"Don't you take time to enjoy the weekend at all?" she asked before taking another bite.

He grunted. "How can I? I have to restock!"

"It just seems like a waste of a holiday," Hermione answered.

He smirked. "Says the workaholic lawyer."

"Actually, I like to spend Thanksgiving weekend decorating for Christmas and reading a good book," she replied.

"Then by all means decorate your room and read a book," Snape replied. "I won't stop you."

Hermione sighed before finishing her banana. She had come down to ask him to decorate with her so maybe they could relax, but he didn't seem very receptive. Then, another idea came to her. "Maybe we could do both!" she proposed.

He looked up from the cauldron. "What do you mean?" he asked.

She smiled. "I could help you brew, and you could help me decorate!"

"Excuse me?" Snape asked.

"Yeah! I remember how to make most of these potions from when I was in the Ministry! I could help you with them!" she replied.

"Hermione, I appreciate the offer," he answered unsure of how to proceed. No one had ever offered to help him before, and the perfectionist in him wasn't sure he could accept the help. "Surely though you'd rather be doing something else."

"What's there to do?" Hermione asked. "We finished going over the records yesterday and I can't schedule a meeting with _The Prophet_ until the judge tells Adrian and me when the evidence hearing will be."

"When will the judge make the announcement?" he asked.

"Hopefully Monday," she replied. "I can't imagine him waiting much later than that."

"I see," Snape replied.

"Anyway," she answered, "I can help you brew."

He sighed. "I'll have you start with something simple a second year could make. How about Polyjuice?" he answered with a grin and a sideways glance.

She smirked. "You knew about that the whole time didn't you?"

He shrugged. "I chose to let you get away with it. Now grab a cauldron and your ingredients."

She smiled and began preparing under Snape's watchful eye. Once she had the ingredients, she began to brew. A comfortable silence engulfed them until Snape asked, "Why an attorney?"

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Why did you choose to become a lawyer?" he asked. "Even after the incident with the Ministry, it's obvious you know your way around a potions lab and you've invented several spells. If I could find and retain a job as a Potions Master after being a Death Eater, then you could've easily been employed by some one outside the Ministry once you proved your sobriety. You didn't though. Why?"

She sighed and gave him a sad smile. "No one fought for me when I was an alcoholic. I was yelled at, fought with, and in the end vilified, perhaps rightly so. When I left for America, I wanted to recreate my life. So I examined other careers. The law caught my attention because I could defend people. Maybe no one stood up for me, but I could stand up for others."

"That's very altruistic," Snape replied.

She smiled, "I'll admit I hoped someday to pass legislation regarding house elves, but that was shot down after my first year."

"I hate that so many of your dreams have been smashed," Snape answered.

She shrugged as she gazed into his eyes. "I've picked up some new dreams along the way."

"Really?" Snape asked.

She nodded.

"Like?" he asked.

She smirked, "Like clearing my old Potions Professor of murder charges, and then maybe making him actually relax and enjoy himself."

He smirked. "Good luck with that."

"I don't need luck," she replied with a flirtatious gleam in her eyes which made Snape's heart race within his chest.

Indeed, he thought.

* * *

Snape was surprised how quickly they finished brewing. By Sunday afternoon, everything was either completed or heading towards the last phase. He grinned as Hermione bottled the last vial of a concealment potion. She smiled mischievously. "You remember what you promised me, right?" she asked.

"No," he deadpanned, "But I remember promising myself a nap."

"Severus!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled as he watched her face redden. "What?"

"Christmas? Decorating?" she asked.

"Right, that's what you were going to do as I slept," he answered.

She scowled before he chuckled. "Just for that," she snapped, "You can put the star on top of the tree!"

"I have an angel," Snape answered.

"Really?" she asked. He'd never struck her as an angel type of guy.

"It was my mother's. I never had the heart to let it go," he replied in a soft voice.

"Oh," she answered. "I have a few ornaments from my parents."

"We can put them on my tree," he answered as they worked their way upstairs. "I have shamefully few ornaments of my own."

"Why?" she asked as they walked up through the store.

"I honestly only decorate my tree for the children. It makes them happy. Actually," he began as they reached the library, "Come to think of it, I only decorate the store for my customers and the living area for the children."

"That doesn't sound very festive," she remarked as they continued up the final flight.

"I suppose you go all out," he answered.

She shrugged. "I'd like to think so, but then again I only have an apartment." Her smile widened though. "Now that I have a mansion to work with though and a five hundred dollar an hour salary…"

"Hermione, please don't make this place look like one of those tacky stores downtown!" Snape pleaded as he led her to some storage closets off the guest bedrooms.

"Personally, I think those stores are in the spirit of the holiday."

"They're competing with each other to see who can cram the brightest, noisiest Christmas-themed objects in the window. I refuse to sink to their level," he answered.

"Who said we were putting them all in your window?" she asked in an innocent voice as he began to rummage through tiny boxes. "I was thinking around your living area."

He looked back and raised his eyebrow. "Watch yourself Hermione. This isn't your house yet."

Snape returned to searching through the boxes. "I know," Hermione began but stopped when she realized what he'd said. He seemed oblivious to the implications of his comment and began setting tiny boxes in the hall.

"Could you please help me enlarge these?" he asked.

"Sure," Hermione answered, deciding any implications were merely her imagination.

She began to enlarge the boxes. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the size of his artificial tree, especially in light of the few ornament boxes they had. "Yeah," she muttered, "We'll need more ornaments."

"Agreed," Snape answered as he shut the door. "I've been meaning to for years, but I've never gotten around to it."

She shook her head. "There really are too few decorations for the rest of the house, as well."

"I suppose you think you can find tasteful baubles to improve the rest of my decor?" Snape asked.

She smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

"Perhaps," Snape replied before pulling out his wand and lifting the tree. "Could you lift the other things?" he asked as he stepped around her.

She ducked as the tree flew by. "Sure," she answered.

* * *

Ginny stared out the window as sleet fell from the sky. The owl should've come back with a reply by now, but it hadn't returned yet. Perhaps it was lost, but that seemed unlikely. Maybe Severus was distraught about Hermione's departure and didn't want to talk. All these thoughts ran through Ginny's head as she stared out the window.

Draco stood behind her and shook his head. For Ginny's sake, he had hoped an owl would come. Its absence meant only one thing:

Severus wasn't getting rid of Hermione.

* * *

"It really is beautiful, even if it is a bit bare," Hermione began as she stared up at the now decorated tree and nursed a glass of non-alcoholic egg nog.

"Indeed," Snape replied as he sipped from his glass. "Thank you for helping."

She smiled back. The candles from the tree made her face so soft, almost ethereal. Merlin what act of goodness had he done to deserve this woman? "I enjoyed it. Next weekend we can add to what we've done. I already have some ideas in mind."

He chuckled. "I'm sure you do."

She smiled as he laughed; his face basking in the candlelight. His expression was soft and relaxed. He appeared truly at peace, though whether it was in response to her or to the lighting on the tree she had no idea. "I propose a toast!" Hermione began.

"To what?" Snape asked.

"To us and our future endeavors," she replied.

"Cheers!" Snape replied before they clinked their glasses together.

They each took a sip and caught the other's glance. So much had happened in such a short time. Words weren't enough to express how they felt about each other, but too many things had yet to be resolved before they could allow their bodies to speak for them. For the moment, they would have to be content to allow their eyes to testify to the bond they cherished.

In the corner, three pairs of eyes watched them. Filbert smirked and whispered to the other two, "I know what Master's getting for Christmas."

The other two nodded in consent and understanding. Then, they left to allow the Master and his Mistress some privacy as their lips met.

Mistletoe would definitely be added to the shopping list.


	74. Chapter 74

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, for putting me on alert, for favoriting, and for reading in general! I'm very grateful!**

**I still own nothing.**

Severus stared down at the blank parchment. He'd put off writing her all weekend and all of Monday, but now he was out of excuses to procrastinate. He sighed, pulled a quill from his pocket and dipped it into the ink. He took a deep breath and wrote;

_Dearest Ginevra,_

_I apologize for the tardiness of this letter; as you know this weekend is often hectic for me and my time is sparse. _

_I appreciate your undying concern for me. It is nice to know that even in the darkest of circumstances you and your family will remain at my side. In this spirit, please understand that I have elected to retain Hermione's services. I know this may be upsetting to you, but it seems to be the best situation for me. Like you, she is standing beside me and has done excellent work. We are following several leads at the moment, and I believe it would be unwise to discard her. _

_On a more personal level, I will not patronize you by deceiving you: Hermione and I are close friends. I plan to keep her in my life even after this trial ends. I understand how this might be upsetting for you, and I apologize in advance for any anxiety this may cause. I truly appreciate the bond you and I have, and hope not to lose it over this. Perhaps sometime when Hermione is not present we can discuss this matter. In the meantime, I hope all continues to be well for you._

_Your dear friend,_

_Severus_

He reread the letter a few times to ensure its quality and tact. When he was satisfied, he folded it and summoned Ginny's owl. It flew to him, glaring as it perched on his desk. "I know," he grumbled as he pulled out a treat. "Here you go."

It devoured the morsel as he tied the letter to its leg. After letting out a hoot, it took flight and soared out of his library into the darkening sky.

Snape sighed, hoping Ginny would react well to his news. "Was that the letter for Ginny?"

He spun around and saw Hermione smiling. "How long have you been back?" He asked.

"About fifteen minutes," she answered. "When I didn't see you in the store, I figured I'd look up here. You looked pretty focused on your letter, so I decided to let you finish."

He gave her a small smile in return. "Writing to Ginny can require tact even on a good day," he sighed. "I just hope she's in an understanding mood when she receives this."

"For your sake, I hope so too," Hermione answered.

"Anyway," Snape said, "Did the judge announce her decision?"

"Yes," Hermione answered with a smile. "The hearing will take place in exactly two weeks."

"That's not much time," Snape replied.

"No, but as I mentioned, I don't see proof that any evidence was collected illegally. The only issue really in need of resolution is the pensieve," Hermione answered.

"I told you I'm fine with Adrian seeing the pensieve," he answered.

"No," Hermione answered. "I remember Harry showing it to me, and some of those things I don't think a jury needs to see. Granted, we can show the parts where you're declared a hero, but Harry also said those things, so it's a moot point. Besides, I can handle Harry."

"Okay," Snape replied not hiding his concern.

She smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine, I promise."

"You shouldn't have to worry about your name being dragged through mud though," Snape replied.

"Believe me," Hermione replied. "After what Ginny did to me last Thursday, Harry will be a walk in the park."

Snape sighed. "I hope you're right."

"I am," Hermione replied in a confident voice. Then, he saw a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Don't you wonder what took me so long in Atlanta?"

"The thought did cross my mind," he answered.

She smirked. "Look downstairs!"

"I'm going to hate this, aren't I?" he asked.

"No," she drawled.

"Okay," he answered before heading downstairs.

Hermione followed him, her smile broadening with each step. When Snape reached his store, he noticed nothing until he peered out the window. "Hermione," he groaned.

"Do you like it?" she asked as she grabbed his hand and dragged him outside.

His stomach sank as they ran outside. He examined the item in front of his home. A large muggle electronic red candle printed with "NOEL" was lit next to the door. "How, how did you light this?" he asked.

"I invented a spell to illuminate electronic lights while I was at the Ministry. It works great around Christmas," she answered.

"I see," he answered, unsure of how to respond.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked.

"Yes," he conceded. While he initially had found the candle odd and a bit out of place, it was beginning to grow on him, especially when a small crowd started to gather around it.

"I told you I could decorate!" Hermione bragged, unaware of the onlookers.

"You actually got an electric muggle device to work! How did you do that?" a bystander asked.

Hermione turned and noticed the crowd. "It's a basic 'lux lucis' spell," she answered.

"Fascinating," the bystander answered.

The crowd began to whisper amongst themselves as Hermione smiled. Snape shook his head and returned inside, not wanting to ruin his reputation by smiling in front of the crowd.


	75. Chapter 75

**AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews, for reading, for favoriting, and for putting me on alert!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

"Who is the letter from?" Lucius drawled.

Ginny set the letter down and glared at him. "None of your business," she grumbled.

"Oh," Lucius answered with a smirk. "Let me guess, Severus wrote back and he hasn't fired Hermione."

She sighed. "Yes, though he was tactful about it as usual," she answered.

Lucius shrugged. "My son tried to warn you."

She glared at him. "Do you get some perverse pleasure in torturing me?" she snapped. "Is this all one big fun game to you? Is that why you hired Hermione?"

"Honestly, I merely wanted an attorney who would comply with Severus' unusual demands, though their blossoming feelings make sense."

"How?" Ginny snapped. "Severus is actually a decent person!"

"He's also an intellectual bookworm who would love nothing more than to sit in his library and discuss potions all day. What do you think Hermione is looking for in a man?" Lucius asked.

"A free ride," Ginny muttered.

Lucius sighed. "What would sober Hermione have wanted?"

"A bookworm who could match her intellect! I get that! I get that my brother and she wouldn't have worked out! What does Severus see in her?"

"If you ask me, another broken soul," Lucius answered.

With that comment, Lucius glided out of the room, leaving Ginny to contemplate his words.

* * *

Hermione leaned her head against the headboard of her bed. After her trip to the Atlanta Wal-Mart, she had begun to mull over what to get Severus for Christmas. His freedom would be nice, but it seemed lame to count as a gift something he was technically paying for. Besides, if she was being honest with herself she wanted Severus' freedom just as much as he did.

No, his freedom alone would not be an acceptable gift, as pleasurable as it would be. Maybe he'd like a new potions set or a book. She shook her head as she considered how many people had undoubtedly given him those gifts in the past. No, his gift would have to be unique, something with flair, something that would remind him of her whenever he looked at it, something he'd cherish forever.

She slouched down onto her pillow and began to consider her options. While she knew a lot about him, he didn't seem to be in need of anything, aside from maybe companionship. He'd never expressed a desire for anything either, with the exception of his freedom.

Hermione groaned and she stared at the ceiling as she tried to think of what he could possibly want. Part of her wanted to just ask him, but she didn't want to appear too obvious.

Then again, who said she had to ask Severus?

She sat up and grinned. "Filbert!" She called.

With a Pop! the elf appeared. "Yes Mistress?" he asked.

"You, you know Severus better than anyone else, right?"

"No, you do," he answered.

She frowned, wondering if that was true. Then, she snapped herself out of those thoughts. "Well, you know what he likes, right?"

"Yes," Filbert answered.

"Well," she answered in a quiet voice, "Do you know what he wants for Christmas?"

Filbert smiled. "Master wants Mistress Hermione wrapped up in a big red bow for Christmas!"

She glared at Filbert. "I highly doubt that, she answered. "Not to mention how presumptuous that would appear. No, I need something tangible."

"Hermione?"

"Severus?" she asked as he opened the door.

"I heard you call for Filbert. Are you okay?" he asked, his concern evident.

"Yes," she replied. "I needed to ask him something private."

"Oh?" Snape drawled.

"Yes," she answered. "I needed to ask him about, uh, well…"

Filbert looked back at his master and smiled when he saw the love in his Master's eyes. "About what?" Snape asked.

"Well, it's a little personal…" she answered.

"Okay," he answered.

"I, I need to know where to buy uh,"

"Lingerie!" Filbert interjected. "Hers is becoming worn."

"It appears fine to me," he answered as he struggled to keep his eyes north of the top of her silk nightgown.

She blushed. "See, I told you it was personal," she answered.

"Then I'm sorry for my intrusion," he answered.

"It's no problem really. I honestly appreciate the concern," she answered with a spark of affection in her eyes.

"Yes, well I should retire soon. Do you need anything from me?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

"Sweet dreams, then."

"Good night," Hermione replied.

"Good night," he replied before leaving.

She listened as his footsteps led away from his bedroom. "Where is he going?" she asked.

"Filbert doesn't know. Maybe he's brewing the concealment Potion you need for your next trip to _The Prophet_," he suggested.

"No," Hermione answered. "He promised we'd make it together sometime this weekend since we won't need it until after the evidence hearing. Besides, I've heard him leave his room a few nights before."

"Filbert doesn't know what he's doing," the elf answered.

Hermione could tell by his expression that he was lying, but decided not to press the issue. Merlin knew Filbert would choose receiving an Oreo for his secrecy before divulging anything to her. "Okay, well, back to the Christmas present," she answered.

"Master wants a picture of you in lingerie?" Filbert suggested.

Hermione shook her head until an idea popped into her head. "Perhaps he'd appreciate some other artwork though!" she answered.

"What artwork?" Filbert asked.

"Yes! Oh! I can do something else too! Yes! I'll make this the greatest Christmas yet!" Hermione answered.

"What is Mistress going to do?" Filbert asked, his eyes gleaming in interest.

She smirked. "I'd tell you, but the Master would probably give you an Oreo to tell him what I have planned the second he sensed something fishy."

Filbert chuckled. "See, I told Mistress she knew Master better than Filbert."

* * *

Snape sat at his desk, carefully adding the scraps of peach pits to his potion. He hoped this was the missing ingredient he was so desperate for. If not, he still had time before Christmas, but it was running out. Besides, the sooner he finished this project, the sooner he could sleep full nights again.

He watched the potion bubble before it stopped and turned orange. Then, nothing. It was the reaction he'd hoped for, but he had no idea if it would work. He sighed. Now came the hardest part-finding a way to test it without leaving Terminus and arousing Hermione's suspicions. If she found out about this, well she would have a much less interesting Christmas.

His face brightened when he considered the university and their prestigious potions department. Maybe they weren't a research school, but surely it couldn't be hard to find subjects. Yes, and if he went he could take Hermione along and tell her he was giving a guest lecture or something of the like. The university should work out splendidly.

He stretched and walked up to his bed, a little spring in his step, hoping Hermione's gift would actually work.


	76. Chapter 76

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, for reading, for putting me on alert, and for favoriting this! It really means a lot!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Do you have any idea what you are suggesting Professor Franklin?"

"Yes," Professor Franklin answered. "I understand his reasoning for choosing us to host this experiment in light of his current legal troubles. Still, I cannot help but believe this would be an excellent opportunity for the university."

"Excellent opportunity!" the woman exclaimed. "We are allowing an alleged murderer to test his latest potion on our students!"

"We are allowing one of the most respected Potions Masters in the world to test a revolutionary potion in our halls! Merlin could you imagine the publicity we'd get if this potion was successful? Our department would finally earn the prestige it so richly deserves, and just imagine the boon it would lead to in the Georgian economy! Why, the sales of the potions and the peaches needed to make them alone would be enough to make most wizards and witches here salivate," Dr. Franklin answered.

"With all due respect sir," the woman answered, "Our department would be disgraced if anyone found out we were allowing alleged murderers to test potions in our university, which I may remind, is not a research university and has never conducted a test of this magnitude. Even Mr. Snape admits this is a risky proposition and a million things could go wrong, bad PR being the least of them."

"Yes, but imagine the funding we'd receive if this is successful! We'd finally have the ability to build another desperately needed lab," Dr. Franklin answered.

"True, but we could also be fired if this experiment goes awry!"

"Well, they'd have to fire the whole department, then," he answered.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I received the letter this morning, and immediately summoned the rest of the department for an emergency meeting," he replied.

"Shit, that's what that owl was about," she sighed.

"Yes, well, we voted on the proposal, and it passed without a single opposing vote," he answered.

She exhaled. "It still needs to pass through the Dean as well as the university president."

"Where do you think I'm going right now?" he asked.

"Please take into consideration what I've said," she replied.

"I have and will continue to do so. Since I've spoken with you, would you like me to tell the dean and the president you voted to oppose the measure?" Dr. Franklin asked.

"No," she answered. "Tell them that I voted in favor of the measure in spite of my reservations. After all, this may be crazy to enough to work, and I can't deny the immense benefits for the university as well as for the state."

He smiled. "Thank you Professor Fagan."

"You're welcome. Now, just hope the dean and the president see it the same way," she replied.

"Let's hope," Dr. Franklin replied as he mentally braced himself for the battle ahead.

* * *

"Do we really have to practice not scowling during Adrian's speeches today?" Snape asked as the elves entered.

She gave him a look. "Yes," she answered. "The evidence hearing will give us great practice and I want you to be well on your way to being relaxed by the time we get there."

"Is Amy going to talk about my dirty socks again?" Snape asked.

Hermione sighed. "No. Today I'm going to push you a little bit more," she answered.

"Okay," he replied. "What?"

She sighed. "I've prepared a very generic opening statement for a murder trial. Amy has spent most of the day reading it, and she will now present it."

"Really?" Snape asked, somewhat shocked.

Hermione nodded. "Are you ready Amy?" Hermione answered.

"Are you sure it's okay to lie?" Amy asked.

"Yes, it's very much okay to lie. Besides, I didn't put any specifics of the case in this speech, so you can pretend it's someone else."

"Oh!" Amy replied, now feeling more at ease with the plan.

"Okay then! Everyone in your places!" Hermione ordered.

The other two elves sat where the judge and the jury sat. Amy cleared her throat and gave one last look at Snape, as if to assure herself that she truly had his permission. He nodded and she smiled. "Your honor!" She began in a confident voice. "Members of the jury, opposing council, may it please the court!"

Hermione nodded, as did "Judge" Filbert. "On a dark night, the defendant entered the victim's house, and BANG shot him with his wand!"

Snape shuddered as he listened to Amy. She seemed convinced that whoever she was talking about was truly guilty. He began to wonder if Adrian would have this kind of passion when he gave his opening. Heck, he'd probably have more.

"Relax," Hermione whispered.

"This defendant!" Amy continued. "This defendant killed the victim in cold blood! It was planned, pre-meditated, and he has no regrets! The defendant has bragged about this crime to several witnesses, as you will soon learn. Our first witness, Mrs. Jones claims…"

Hermione looked over at Snape as Amy continued. Instead of anger though, she saw him trying to suppress fear. She placed her hand on his. "It's okay," she whispered.

He gulped before fidgeting a little. She smiled. "You're doing great," she whispered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, forensics don't lie!" Amy intoned.

Yes they do, Snape thought as the fear abated. I don't know how or why, but this time they're wrong!

"All the evidence is pointed in his direction!" Amy exclaimed.

No, the letter isn't, he thought before relaxing.

"You're smirking," Hermione hissed.

"But she's wrong!" Snape argued.

Amy stopped. Snape sighed. "I messed up didn't I?"

"Actually, that's the furthest I've ever gotten with a client without an outburst or scowling," Hermione answered with pride in her voice. "You exceeded expectations."

"I'd imagine they were low," Snape answered.

She shrugged. "It'll only get easier. Remember though, if things begin to get rough, just think about something happy, but not something that will make you smirk."

He smiled as he ran his thumb onto the tips of her fingers. "I'll remember that."

She smiled in return. "How about some dinner?"

"Sounds divine," Snape replied.

They stood up and walked out, neither wanting to release the other's hand. Amy sighed. "I didn't finish my speech."

"Don't worry," Filbert answered. "I'm sure Master isn't upset about it."

"True," she answered with a smirk.

"Filbert should probably see what Master and Mistress want to eat," he replied before Popping away.

"Does Sparky want to hear the rest of Amy's speech?" Amy asked.

"Sure, but if the speech isn't about Master, then who are you talking about?" Sparky asked.

She smiled wider. "I was pretending I was talking about a shirt. I hate those things!"

"Sparky understands completely!"


	77. Chapter 77

**AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews, putting me on alert, for favoriting, and for reading! It's very appreciated!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione had been correct about the evidence hearing; it was meant for the lawyers and was quickly becoming tedious. Every piece of evidence was scrutinized for relevance as well as how it was collected. So far none of the evidence had been contested by anyone, but that was to be expected. "Okay," Judge Mathis began, "This leaves the issue of the pensieve versus Harry Potter. What decision have you reached regarding this issue?"

"We, the defense," Hermione began. "Would prefer that the pensieve be thrown out."

"You are aware that Adrian Conway would have the right to call Mr. Harry Potter then?" the judge asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered, trying to hide her discomfort.

"Does the prosecution have any objections?" the judge asked.

"Well," Adrian began, "We find Mr. Potter to be a volatile witness at best. We would almost prefer the pensieve."

"What do you mean by almost?" the judge asked.

"Well, as you know we must show the whole memory of the pensieve, not merely bits and pieces. Part of the memories we wish to show definitely give motive to the murder, but also include people singing Mr. Snape's praises. We certainly don't want the jury hearing from Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and others about how big a hero the defendant is," he answered.

The judge smirked and suppressed a laugh. "I suppose that would aid the defense more than your cause. It would also explain why the defense would request Potter."

"We think that an image of Mr. Snape's past crimes would be more prejudicial than probative," Hermione interjected.

"I agree," the judge answered. "The prosecution seems to be leery of it as well. Thus, I grant the motion to throw out the pensieve and to allow Harry Potter's testimony to be admitted into evidence."

"Thank you your honor," Hermione answered.

"Yes, thank you," Adrian answered as he tried to plan his next move.

"Now," the judge answered. "Concerning the letter written by Severus Snape to Lucius Malfoy, is this an acceptable piece of evidence to you Mr. Conway?"

"There is no reason to throw it out," Adrian replied.

"Good, then is this all the evidence collected at this moment?" The judge asked.

"Yes," Conway answered.

"The defense does have one more issue to bring before the court," Hermione replied.

"Proceed," the judge replied.

Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a muffliato spell. Adrian and Judge Mathis gave her a funny look. "Miss Granger," the judge asked, "Why was that necessary?"

"Because my client does not need to know about this motion at this time," Hermione answered.

"Oh?" Adrian asked. "Are you trying to make a plea deal?"

"No," she answered. "Instead, I need to request a change in the conditions of Mr. Snape's travel restrictions."

"Why?" the judge asked.

"Well, it's only for one day, Christmas to be exact," she answered.

"There is no way I'd ever consent to allowing him to visit Britain!" Conway argued.

"No! No!" Hermione answered. "I don't want him to leave the country! In fact he won't even be leaving the county!"

"Go on," Adrian replied, his interest now piqued.

Severus watched what he could of the exchange, though this proved difficult since most of the time Hermione and Adrian were facing the judge. Initially DA Conway appeared agitated with Hermione's request, and the judge appeared unsure. As time went on though, both seemed to relax and warm up to the idea, though Conway still didn't look as though he'd agree. Snape wished they'd turn towards him, if only so he could read their lips. They remained facing the judge though.

Then, the spell was lifted. "The request is a reasonable one," the judge answered.

"It will last for one day," Adrian replied.

"I understand," Hermione replied, her face lighting up not unlike that candle outside the apothecary. "You won't regret this!"

"Well, it's sweet. Just remember to see Perpetua Christmas Eve," the judge answered. "I rule in the defense's favor. Have both sides rested on this matter and the matter of the evidence?"

"The defense rests, but retains the right to collect further evidence. It also rests on the matter of the new conditions for Severus Snape's bail." she answered.

"The prosecution will do the same," Adrian answered.

"Then for the moment, court is adjourned," Judge Mathis answered.

The judge glided out of the courtroom as DA Conway and Hermione shook hands. Then, they returned to their perspective tables, each satisfied with their accomplishments.

"Why did you cast that muffliato spell?" Snape asked, trying to hide his anger and hurt.

"It's a surprise," she answered in a cheerful voice as she began collecting the documents on her desk and putting them back into a folder.

"Really?" he asked, the hurt now replaced with curiosity.

She nodded. "You'll see."

"Or I'll figure it out," he teased.

"Good luck trying," Hermione teased back.

He smirked. "I don't need luck."

She looked up and smirked. "Yes you do, now let's go home. I'm starving."

"We can always go get a pizza. That sounds pretty good right about now."

"Indeed," she answered.

* * *

Attention: Students of TUAW

A distinguished Potions Master has requested the use of our university as a testing ground for a new potion. He is looking for student and faculty volunteers to participate in this study, which will be held Thursday, December 14 from 6-8 PM, so as to interfere as little as possible with finals. If you will be available at this time, then please consider participating in this study. Participants need not have any specific requirements, and allergy concerns will be discussed at the informational meeting held this Wednesday. Please strongly consider attending! This is truly a moment in our history you will want to be a part of.

-Professor Carl Franklin


	78. Chapter 78

**AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews, for reading, putting me on alert, and favoriting this story!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

_Dear Mr. Egan,_

_Thank you again from allowing me to tour The Prophet last month. The experience strengthened my resolve to become a reporter and encouraged me to accept an internship at the Terminus Times. One of my first assignments is to write an article on Rita Skeeter's life in Britain. I was hoping for a few in depth interviews, hopefully among you, Ares Philips, and Betty __Braithwaite, since you all were closest to Rita during her time at the paper. Also, the American press is interested in what was contained in the book, Severus Snape: Saint of Scoundrel? Since we don't have the edited copy, I was wondering if you could help me gain access to some snippets of the original work. I hope you can fit me into your schedules in the near future. I would like my first big story for the Times to be a good one. Thank you so much for everything!_

_Sincerely,_

_Jane Steinbeck_

* * *

"I still don't understand why you had to give this lecture on legilimency tonight," Hermione began as she put on her coat.

"Because the University is interested in starting a program on it," he answered as he opened the door for her.

"Why?" she asked as she stepped through it. She nodded in thanks before he shut and warded it.

"They have a very prestigious Security department there. They want to teach some of the graduate students the art of legilimency in order to interrogate potential terrorists more efficiently," Snape answered as they walked down the street.

"That makes sense," Hermione replied. "But why not teach occlumency too? You know both, right?"

"Yes," he sighed. "But I fear my time will expire before I can give that lecture."

"The trial won't be for a few more months," Hermione reminded him.

"Yes, but it was hard enough to clear this visit with the dean and the president. I doubt the department wishes to go through the hassle again," Snape replied.

"Yes, but if you're one of the few who knows both arts…"

"Do you really think it would look good on a student's resume if they were taught both legilimency and occlumency by a murderer?" he snapped.

Silence hung between them for a moment. "You aren't a murderer," Hermione replied just above a whisper.

"Thanks," Snape sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping. It's peculiar though… after a lifetime of teaching this very night could be my last lecture."

"I imagine how difficult that must be for you," Hermione answered. "I couldn't even begin to think of what my last case would feel like."

"I hope your last case is under very different circumstances from this last lecture," Snape replied.

"I hope this isn't your last lecture," Hermione answered.

They walked a few more blocks before reaching the outskirts of the university. Snape made his way around the cluster of buildings and narrow winding streets as Hermione followed close behind, trying to hide her growing dread of the dark. Finally, Snape made his way to a six story building with a sign in front which read, _Wallace Lab_. Snape's eyes glistened in anticipation as he entered the building, though his eyes died once they stepped inside.

Scattered throughout the pristine white hallway were police officers, each of whom regarded the couple with… curiosity? …suspicion? She couldn't quite peg the expression. Hermione liked to think they weren't a permanent fixture, though one couldn't know for sure anymore. Other than the officers, no one else seemed to be in the building.

Snape strolled down the hallway until he reached a set of stairs, which he climbed, Hermione still close behind. After two flights, Snape turned into another hallway. There were more officers here, but a few doors from the stairwell stood a man in fine robes. His eyes widened as a smile creased his face. "Potions Master Snape!" he called as they approached. "What an honor it is to have you here!"

Snape approached him and shook his outstretched hand. "It's an even greater honor to be here," Snape answered.

"Well thank you again for choosing this university!" he answered before he noticed Hermione and released Snape's hand. "And you are?"

"Hermione Granger, his defense attorney," she answered.

"Ah! It's quite a pleasure to have you here as well!" he began before shaking her hand. "I'm Professor Franklin."

"Pleasure to meet you," she answered.

He released her hand and frowned. "Unfortunately I wasn't expecting you, Ms. Granger, and I fear it would be inappropriate for you to enter with your client."

"Why?" she asked. "Isn't he just giving a lecture?"

Franklin opened his mouth to answer, but closed it when he saw the look in Snape's eyes. "Yes, but you're already quite knowledgeable on the subject, Hermione. Besides, there's an extensive library down the hall you'd find much more entertaining than my droning on about something you already know everything about."

Her eyes lit up at the mention of a library, but died again. "What if I still want to listen to you?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, Miss Granger," Professor Franklin began, "the seats are all filled. I fear we don't have a place for you in the lecture hall. We've already turned several people away."

"What about Severus and his bail agreement though?" she asked.

"There are several police officers already inside," Professor Franklin assured her.

"Oh," she answered before looking up at Snape.

"It's okay," he whispered.

"Well, good luck then," she replied in a disappointed voice.

Professor Franklin watched her walk, deflated, to the library, an officer following closely behind her. "What exactly did you tell her this was?" Professor Franklin asked after she was out of earshot.

He sighed. "I told her I was giving a lecture on legilimency."

"Why?"

"Because we both know she's not allowed in the lab while the tests are going on. I figured she would take this better than being denied access to an experiment when she's already conducted several of her own," Snape replied.

Professor Franklin gave him a strange look. "You created this potion for her didn't you?" he asked.

"More or less. She doesn't need it herself, but there are those close to her that do," he answered.

Professor Franklin smiled as his face lit up in a way reminiscent of Dumbledore's. "Well then, let's hope it works then!" he answered as he opened the door.

Snape entered, and the chatter of the waiting subjects stopped. "You know the procedures, correct?" Snape asked.

Some nodded while others mumbled "Yes." Snape watched them examine him. Some appeared suspicious of him; some appeared to admire him, while others appeared nervous about the treatment ahead.

"Excellent," Snape replied as he pulled out some vials of potion from his pocket and enlarged them. "Who will be my first subject then?"


	79. Chapter 79

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! I really appreciate it!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Congratulations!" Professor Franklin exclaimed as the last subject left the room. He began to laugh in joy. "I couldn't imagine it going any better!"

"It couldn't have," Snape agreed with a small smile. "Still, I'd request that you keep this whole endeavor under wraps until after Christmas, in case some latent side effect manifests itself."

"Oh excellent idea!" he answered. "Thank you so much! The university needed this!"

"I'm glad I could help you," he answered. "I should probably pick up Hermione from the library, if I can convince her to leave."

Professor Franklin chuckled. "Yes, well good luck Professor Snape, and thank you again."

He nodded before leaving. He strolled to the library, wondering what sort of mood Hermione was in.

* * *

Hermione slammed her hands on the table. She had reread the same sentence about thirty times, and she still couldn't understand a word of it. She groaned and laid her head on the table. It wasn't that the sentence was hard to understand or that the content was particularly difficult. No, every time she tried to read it she thought back to Snape and his lecture. She knew she shouldn't be upset about not attending, but she couldn't control her emotions. She had wanted to be there more than anything.

Why hadn't he let her be there? Yes, there were the practical reasons such as the seating and the fact that she knew the subject matter, but it still may have been his last lecture. It was personal to him, and she'd let him in on her most personal things. Why hadn't he let her in?

Because that's who Snape is, she thought. He only let you in on his life because he had to.

"Hermione?"

She sat up straighter as her body reacted to the sound of his voice. Damn she needed to get control of herself. She spun around and saw him emerge from the shadows, the darkness making him appear all the more alluring. "Severus," she whispered, afraid to say more.

Snape admired the way the light from her wand reflected off her skin, making her appear more angelic than usual. He could tell she was upset, yet, did he see arousal in her eyes? Probably not. He tried to focus on what he intended to say, but words were escaping him at the moment. Finally, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered before taking a shaky breath.

"I, I wish you could've been at the lecture," Snape began, trying to conceal his growing physical need for her touch.

"I do too," she answered.

He sighed. "I should've gotten you a seat beforehand. I apologize for that, though I suspect you were happier in here."

"I just wanted to share the experience with you. I felt, I honestly felt shut out," she answered.

He appeared shocked that she'd cared, but the look passed. "I didn't mean for you to feel that at all. I honestly had no idea you wanted to be there."

"I did," she whispered.

"I'm, I'm not accustomed to having others care for me and want to be involved with my life. Maybe the Malfoys are an exception, but they live in Britain. I'm not used to having a friend here who actually desires to attend my lectures, or decorate my house, or even care about how I feel."

She smiled. "Well you do now," she replied.

"I apologize then for shutting you out. As you can tell, it was the work of an ignorant, sometimes lonely man," he answered.

"There's nothing to apologize for," she replied as she stood up. "This is a fairly new experience for me too."

He gave her a small smile. "I suppose we'll learn together then."

"I suppose so," she answered as she gave him a small smile in return.

They inched closer to each other, each trying to gauge the other's reaction to the growing closeness. Just as their lips were prepared to touch, they heard the officer clear his throat. They backed away from each other, both afraid of what the guard may have seen. "Miss Granger!" he called.

"Yes!" she yelled back.

"I didn't know if you were still here!" he called as he approached them.

They smiled sheepishly. "Yes, well, we need to be going," Hermione replied.

"What would you like for dinner?" Snape asked.

"Why don't you choose?" she asked as she collected her things.

"I'm choosing to take your suggestion," he grinned.

She smiled. "I want Japanese."

"Lucky for you there's a Japanese place nearby," Snape answered.

"Good! I'm starving!" she replied.

"So am I," Snape replied in a soft voice.


	80. Chapter 80

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, for reading, for putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It's very appreciated!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.  
**

_Ms Jane Steinbeck:_

_Congratulations on your internship! We at the Prophet are very pleased to have played a part in inspiring you to continue on in journalism. _

_As for your interviews, we would be honored to participate in your latest article; however I fear it may be difficult to obtain all the interviews you desire. While Betty and I will be available for the rest of the month, Ares Philips is leaving on a vacation to Lourdes, France to visit his girlfriend's family tomorrow. He will not return until January 4. I hope this will not cause any major problems for you or your research. _

_As for the manuscript of Severus Snape: Saint or Scoundrel?, I have obtained it for you. It was quite easy since no one will be publishing it anytime soon. I can give you a copy of it when you come. Just give me a date and I will be yours to interview. _

_ Congratulations again!_

_ Tom Egan_

Snape set the letter down and took a shaky breath. "I was thinking of going on December 19," Hermione began. "I know it's short notice, but we already have the potion brewed, and I already know what to ask them. I wish Ares was there though."

"Why would you want to read that garbage?" he asked.

"What?" she asked before reviewing the letter. "Oh, the manuscript? It's not that big of a deal. I just want to see if anyone else was implicated in it, like maybe a fellow employee."

"It's slander!" Snape argued.

Hermione saw the fear flare up in his eyes. "Severus," she began in a soft voice. "Nothing in that book is true. You know Rita: all she ever did was sensationalize everything. Heck," Hermione began when she looked down. "She claimed I lost Sara and burned down the Ministry Building on purpose."

"But those things weren't true," Snape answered. "The things she may have written about me might be true!"

Silence fell between them. "You were fighting for the light," Hermione answered as she raised her head. "You had to do things as a spy."

"The first ones I didn't!" he answered. "I didn't need to kill the first muggles!"

She took a sharp breath as he lowered his head. "You were angry," she began. "But you changed…"

"They're still dead," he answered.

Silence engulfed the room again until Snape continued, just barely above a whisper, "It won't be hard for Conway to prove I'm a murderer. Even you know I'm that. It tore me apart to kill those people, but I kept it hidden, so hidden until Lily died. Merlin Hermione, maybe justice has finally caught up with me. Maybe this is their justice. Maybe the Ministry couldn't convict me, but Conway can."

Hermione bit her lip as she searched for the words to say. Finally she spoke up, "No. You changed. You helped defeat Voldemort. You suffered a sentence worse than death; you were sentenced to be a spy and to live alone and misunderstood almost your entire adult life. Your conviction wouldn't provide justice to anyone; it would only allow another killer to escape. You're not that Death Eater anymore Severus. You're not."

"What am I then?" Snape asked, his head still bowed.

"A good friend and a great Potions Master," she answered.

He looked up, tears glazing his eyes. She smiled and took his hand in hers. "You're the only one who's accepted me, past and all," she answered. "I know what you've done as a Death Eater and I know what you did for the war. You saved the world, Severus, you can't forget that. We couldn't have won without you. We needed you, and we need you now. Don't give up."

"I won't," he whispered.

"Good," she answered. "As for anything else in your biography, well, let's just say after she wrote that I drank just to miscarry my baby, I find it hard to believe anything she's written."

"That's horrendous," he answered.

"Yes," she answered as her eyes became misty. "Still, I know the source."

He nodded. Sensing his need to be held, she guided his hand around her back and let him fold her into an embrace, cherishing the way their bodies came together as one.

* * *

_Tom Egan:_

_Tell Ares that while I am disappointed I cannot interview him, I hope he has a delightful time with his girlfriend in France. As for the interview time, I hope to arrive December 19 in order to have my first piece ready to print before the Christmas holidays. I will leave it to you to set a time that best fits your schedule. Do not hesitate to tell me if another date would be more convenient. I realize the notice is short. Thank you again for all your help!_

_ -Jane Steinbeck._

_

* * *

_

_Jane Steinbeck,_

_ Ares is disappointed as well that he cannot participate in your interview. As for December 19, that is a very acceptable date. Meet me outside the Prophet entrance at nine. I look forward to seeing you!_

_ -Tom Egan_

_

* * *

_

Snape sighed as he sat in his library, staring at a blank piece of parchment. This letter wouldn't write itself. Finally, he mustered his courage, dipped his quill in the ink, and wrote:

_Dearest Ginevra,_

_Hermione is leaving on a business trip December 19__th__. If you are not busy, I would like to have that conversation with you then._

_ With love,_

_ Severus_

He sighed as he tied the letter to the owl. After he watched it fly into the night, he looked back at Hermione standing in the shadows. She gave him a small, shy smile. He approached and embraced her. "Everything will be alright," he whispered.

"I hope so," she whispered back. "I truly do."


	81. Chapter 81

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot to me!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.  
**

"Mummy?" Margarita asked as she entered the room.

"Yes?" Ginny responded, looking up from the letter she'd been reading.

"What are you doing?" Margarita asked as she approached Ginny at her desk.

"I'm just writing a letter to your Uncle Severus," she answered.

Margarita's face lit up. "I can't wait to see him Christmas Eve! We're still going, right?"

"Of course we are!" Ginny answered as she smiled a little. "Why wouldn't we?"

Margarita frowned. "Scorpius said you were yelling at Ms. Hermione and Uncle Severus had to break up the fight."

Ginny sighed. "What did he say we were fighting about?"

Margarita shrugged. "He didn't know. He just said you were angry."

"Good. He didn't need to know why we were fighting."

"Mum, why don't you like Ms. Hermione?" Margarita asked.

"Well," Ginny began as she tried to find the right words to say. "It's kind of an adult thing."

"Did you ever like Ms. Hermione?"

Ginny sighed. "Yes, we were once very close."

"Oh," Margarita answered. "Did she hit you or something and that's why you don't like her?"

"Something like that," Ginny answered with a smile.

Margarita attempted to sit on her mother's lap, but couldn't because of Ginny's enlarged stomach. Ginny scooted her chair away from the desk, allowing her daughter to sit down. Margarita glanced over at the letter and asked, "What are you writing to Uncle Severus?"

"Well," Ginny answered. "It's private, but Mummy's going over to talk to Uncle Severus about something tomorrow."

"Oh! Can I come?" Margarita asked her tone and expression betraying her excitement.

"I'm afraid not," Ginny replied. "This is not a child's conversation, and you'd be bored."

"I could play with the elves," Margarita answered.

Ginny chuckled. "I'm afraid not. Besides, you'll see him Christmas Eve. It's only a few days away."

Margarita huffed. "I still want to visit him."

"I know," Ginny replied before kissing her forehead.

Margarita's eyes widened. "Mummy, your belly feels weird," she began.

Ginny laughed. "The baby is kicking."

"I thought it only kicked when some one put their hand on your stomach," she answered.

"Nope," Ginny answered. "It kicks whenever it wants to."

"Oh," she answered. "Does it ever hurt you?"

"Nope," she answered.

Margarita reflected on this for a moment and then smiled. "I want to have a baby someday! I think it'll be fun!"

Ginny laughed. "You'll have to wait until you're older."

"How much older?"

"Much older," Ginny replied. "Like maybe when you're thirty-five."

"But that's a long time!" she complained.

Ginny chuckled. "No sweetie, it really isn't very long at all."

* * *

"Do you think you bought enough presents?" Hermione asked playfully as she held the door open for Severus.

"I don't know, do you think you bought enough bright, noisy, Christmas decorations?" he asked as he entered carrying a box of tiny bags.

"Everyone will love them!" Hermione answered.

"Well, the clerk certainly appreciated your buying out the whole store," he teased as he made his way upstairs.

She shut the door and followed him. "I'm helping the economy," she answered.

"Sure," he replied.

"Yes!" Hermione answered. "I have more money than I know what to do with and it's about time I spent it."

"Whatever you say," Snape replied as he neared the fourth floor.

"As I said earlier, you bought those children as many, if not more, decorations than I did!"

"Some of these presents are for their parents and grandparents."

"Because Lucius has always wanted a walking doll and an extra high bouncy ball," Hermione answered.

"Which is why I bought them for him," he answered.

She stopped as he took his final step and turned to smirk at her. She snarled playfully and raced after him. "You jerk," she grunted.

His smirk broadened as he blocked her path. "You act as though you just found this out."

"Let's just get these presents wrapped," Hermione replied, nodding him toward his room, where he set the boxes down. "Where's the wrapping paper?" she asked.

"In the guest room closet where the tree was," he answered.

"Thank you," she answered before rushing off to find it.

He began removing the bags and enlarging them one by one, shaking his head as he thought of all the money they'd spent on this holiday. "Found it!" she called before racing back into his bedroom.

"You know we won't have any place to store these decorations," he began.

"Of course we will!" she answered. "There's plenty of space in the closet, and if we run out of room there, there are other closets."

"I guess you have a point," he muttered with a smile.

She began removing items from the bags and sorting them into two groups. Snape's smile widened as he watched her. "You're still the organizer," he began.

"You have to be organized in order to be a lawyer," she answered. "I could never work three cases at once otherwise."

"True," he answered as he began to take the rubber bands off the wrapping paper.

When she was finished unloading the bags, she turned around. "Okay, so where are the tape and scissors."

"I haven't wrapped presents the muggle way since I was seventeen," he answered.

"I like wrapping them the muggle way," she replied. "It's relaxing."

"I'm looking for fast, not relaxing," he answered as he pulled out his wand. "Besides, you appear very relaxed at the moment."

"Maybe," she answered. "But it's tradition."

He sighed. "Then go down to my store and fetch the tape and scissors, though I suspect by the time you get down there I'll have all the presents wrapped."

She sighed. "I never was very good at wrapping gifts anyway."

He smirked as he deftly moved his wand over the paper and packages until the bed was covered in beautifully wrapped and bowed gifts. Hermione watched, trying to hide her wonder. It had been years since she'd seen this performed, and there was truly something beautiful about it. "Impressed yet?" he asked after the last present settled into place.

She shrugged, trying to hide her emotions. "It was okay," she answered.

He smirked. "I see that little sparkle in your eyes," he answered.

"Yes, well maybe it was interesting. But don't forget that you promised to help me decorate!" she began, her smile widening.

Oh Merlin, he thought.

"Now," she began as she picked out a few decorations, "I was thinking this Santa should go downstairs so the customers can enjoy him…"


	82. Chapter 82

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, for reading, and for putting me on alert. It means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.  
**

A mere sliver of light illuminated the room. It was cold, cold enough to send a tremor down Snape's spine. He crept towards the light, afraid of stepping on something in the darkness. Then, he heard a familiar gut-wrenching scream.

His heart stopped, praying that the voice didn't belong to whom he thought it did. Another scream tore through the air. "Please, stop!" a woman yelled.

He moved faster towards the light, fueled by the urgency of the screams. Snape stood, hoping for a better view, but saw nothing. "Get away!" the other voice bellowed.

Snape rushed in the direction of the voices and finally found their source. Hermione was sobbing in a corner, muttering something repetitively. "I told you to go!" the other voice yelled.

Hermione gathered her strength and cried, "I'm not leaving you here! I'll get you out somehow! I will!"

"Stop wasting your time! I want to die! I just want to die!"

Hermione, oblivious to Severus' presence, crawled across the hallway and pressed her face against the prison bars. "I won't give up on you!" she vowed.

The other person shrieked. "You don't know, Merlin you don't know! Leave me alone! Leave me alone! You're only hurting me more!"

Snape looked inside the cell. The person inside had long, black stringy hair and an unkempt beard. His black eyes were awash in torment. His black robes were torn, and he could see scratch marks on his arms and cheeks, perhaps from some form of self-mutilation. Three dementors circled the man like wolves preparing for the kill. "Hermione," he whispered.

"I'll never leave you," she whispered to the man in the cell. "I won't give up on you Severus."

Oh Merlin, he thought. Oh Merlin no!

"Leave!" he screamed. "They're killing me Hermione! They're killing me!"

"Severus!"

Snape jerked awake. He panted as he looked up, confused, at an unfamiliar woman's face. Then he remembered the date and Hermione's plan. "Hermione?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've already changed," she answered with a sheepish grin. "I heard you sleep talking… it sounded like you were in distress."

"Yes, well, thank you for waking me up," he replied with a far off look in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He sighed. "At the present moment, no," he answered. "But I will recover soon. It was just a dream. You should probably get going though."

"I want to make sure you're okay first," she replied as she sat on the bed beside him.

"I'm fine," he answered somewhat unconvincingly.

She sighed. "I don't need to go just yet. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly," he answered.

"Okay," she answered as she reached out to touch his arm.

He sighed. "I don't want to burden you with the dream, at least not now. I'm not trying to shut you out."

"Okay," she whispered, comforted by the sincerity in his eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered as he closed his eyes. "Good luck today."

"Thanks," she answered. "Good luck with Ginny."

He yawned. "Thanks, but I shouldn't need it. Ginny cares for me, even if she has odd ways of showing it."

"Sure," Hermione answered.

"Draco and her children like you. Eventually, she'll listen to them, if only to appease Draco," he answered before yawning again.

"I hope so," she answered.

Silence fell between the two. Hermione removed her hand from his arm. "Hermione?" Snape moaned.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I miss your bushy hair. It's beautiful," he replied.

"Really?" she asked.

There was no answer. She looked down at him. Judging from his breathing he was fast asleep. "Sweet dreams," she whispered before standing up and retreating to the doorway.

Hermione stopped to take one last look at him. He appeared at peace for the moment. She considered asking one of the elves to watch over him, but decided not to wake them. She stared at Severus, admiring the way his black hair contrasted with his pale skin.

"I love you," she whispered.

His lips curled into a smile, though she doubted he'd heard her. No, he was probably dreaming of something else, hopefully something happier than before. She hoped he was dreaming of her, though it was more probable he was meditating on some new potion. She smiled and made her way to the dining room, hoping to find an apple to eat before her appointment.

"Hermione," he whispered.


	83. Chapter 83

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting me on alert, and favoriting! It means a lot!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

"Ms. Jane Steinbeck!" Tom began, extending his hand.

"Hello Tom!" she answered as she grasped his hand in hers. "Thank you so much for agreeing to this!"

"Well how could I refuse? I'm always happy to help an up and coming reporter, especially if there's a possibility we could lure her to _The Prophet_ as our American correspondent," Tom answered.

Hermione chuckled. "Maybe, though the _Times _seems interested in me."

He chuckled. "Well, we'll just have to offer you a better salary I suppose."

She laughed as they entered _The Prophet _building. "So," he began. "How are the people of Terminus reacting to having Mr. Snape out on bail?"

She shrugged. "Some are upset, but most are more curious than anything. I think they're used to having criminals out on bond, plus Mr. Snape pretty much keeps to himself. Still, most are convinced he's guilty, and are interested as to whether or not twelve jurors will agree. It's definitely captured the public's interest."

"I'd imagine," he answered. "It must be weird to wake up one morning though to find out there was an international criminal living in your neighborhood."

"It was rather jarring," Hermione lied as Tom opened the door to his office.

She entered his office and examined the surroundings. The room was decorated in red oak with light blue carpeting. In the center was a large desk with neatly stacked papers on either end. In the center was an ink bottle and a quill holder bursting with quills. He sat down on a padded chair as she took a seat in its twin across from his desk. He wandlessly shut the door. "Now, what aspects of Rita's life did you want to discuss with me?" he asked.

"Well, as you know the people of Terminus are interested in her last work, and how it came to be," she answered.

"Oh," he answered as his face hardened. Undeterred, Hermione took out a notebook, a quill, and a small vial of ink she carried in her pocket. She dipped the quill in the ink and prepared to write. "Yes, the inspiration."

"Why Severus Snape?" she asked. "Why did she want to write a book about him when he'd lived underground for so long?"

"She didn't," Tom answered.

"What?" Hermione gasped.

Tom took a deep breath. "Rita Skeeter wanted to write a biography about Hermione Granger of all people. She was going to call it, _Hermione Granger: The Sloshed Princess._"

"Why didn't she write it?" Hermione asked, trying to mask her surprise.

"She found out Hermione was a lawyer," he answered. "Rita was afraid Hermione would bring a lawsuit against her, among other things."

"What other things?" Hermione asked trying not to smirk.

Tom smirked. "Apparently Hermione had some blackmail on her. She must've found out Rita was an unregistered animagi some time ago; it's the only secret I can think of that was big enough to subdue Rita. When Rita began work on the book, she figured she could fly under the radar since no one had heard from Hermione in a few years. After she found out from a reporter in Philadelphia though that Hermione was a lawyer, Rita halted the project indefinitely. It's more than a little ironic that Hermione Granger is Severus Snape's defense attorney."

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Anyway, it ate Rita alive, because she promised the public a juicy new book by the end of this year. With her original idea scrapped, she was sunk. Then, she overheard Ares and Betty talking."

Hermione wrote it down and looked up. "Go on."

"Don't you have a self-writing pen?" he asked.

"I'm not allowed to use those yet," Hermione answered.

"Oh," he answered. "They are quite a joy to use."

"I'll remember that," she replied. "Go on."

"Anyway," Tom replied, "First of all, you cannot, I repeat, cannot name me as a source for this!"

"Okay," Hermione answered.

"Ares and Rita made a great team. He was personable, and seemed to earn people's trust quickly. Rita was brash, but she was experienced and knew where and how to find a good scoop. Often, Rita would find a story and Ares would conduct the interview. She would write while he convinced the interviewee to spill their innermost secrets. It truly was beautiful to watch."

"Wait, Ares usually did the interviews?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Tom answered. "There were a few exceptions such as for Ministry members and other international leaders, but more often than not Ares performed the interviews."

"Interesting," Hermione mused as she wrote it down.

"Anyway, Ares was getting a little tired of living in Rita's shadow. He wanted to get recognized for his own work. What better way than to write a book?" Tom asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered.

"Neither do I," Tom answered. "Anyway, he had been reading a book on the Death Eater trials, and was captivated by Severus Snape's story. He told Betty about his idea, and they began working on it together."

"I see," Hermione answered.

He stopped to allow her to finish writing. "One day they were discussing interviewing Harry Potter on Snape's life, and researching clues to his current whereabouts. I was in the room at the time, trying to finish an article. I remember seeing a bug circling overhead, but I didn't think much of it at the time. Looking back though, it must have been Rita, who overheard and decided that this was the solution to her problem. Two months later, we had _Severus Snape: Saint or Scoundrel?_"

"Did she even bother to interview anyone?" Hermione asked, trying to hide her indignation. "Did she care about accuracy? Did it matter that she was destroying a man's reputation just to keep herself relevant?"

"I know, it disgusted me too, but she had it written first. You should've seen the looks on Ares' and Betty's faces when the editor announced her submission."

"I imagine it wasn't pretty," Hermione replied.

"Not pretty doesn't even begin to describe it! Ares began yelling at Rita about betrayal and Betty began screeching about her career. It was awful!" Tom answered.

"What happened next?"

"Well, Barnabas Cuffe, the editor, came out and reprimanded both Ares and Betty for falsely accusing Rita of plagiarism. He said Rita's book would be a success, and that they could release theirs in a few years once the hype from hers had died down. Of course, the book editors weren't as enthused."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes! Most of Rita's works are just gossip, but this was too much even for Rita. I mean, I couldn't find a single page of the original manuscript not covered in red ink. They were having a panic attack, saying that Snape would surely sue for slander. I mean, there's one section devoted to him losing his virginity to Lily Evans, an assertion which is completely unfounded and just nasty. They immediately rejected it."

"So that's why she wanted to interview him."

"Yes, well from what I've heard, it was still pretty inaccurate even with the interview, but that was Rita Skeeter," Tom answered.

"Are Ares and Betty planning on publishing their own version since Rita is dead?" Hermione asked.

"Eventually, but they want to wait until the trial is over. They already have an interview planned for Hermione Granger, with questions ranging from her alcoholism to why she lost the case," he answered.

"What if she wins?" Hermione asked.

"I doubt that will happen, as do they."

She sighed. "Perhaps," she answered.

"Back to your original question though; they decided to wait because it always bothered them that Snape just disappeared. It didn't make for a good ending. The Dementor's kiss; now there's an ending! A perfect ending to a tragic life!"

"If it happens," Hermione muttered as she finished scribbling with an emphatic dot.


	84. Chapter 84

**AN: YAY! 700 reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews, for reading, and for putting me on alert! It means a lot to me!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

"Ginny," Snape began as he looked up from the book he'd been reading.

She gave him a small yet nervous smile, almost as though she was once again his mischievous student. "Thank you for inviting me here," she began.

He took a deep breath and magically marked his placed in the book. "Would you like to sit down?" he asked.

"That would be lovely," she replied. "I've actually been energetic lately, but these damn swollen ankles are killing me."

"Perhaps you should look into getting bigger shoes," Snape suggested as he gestured for her to sit in a chair near him.

She sat down and sighed, "Perhaps. I'd only wear them during the pregnancy though."

Silence fell between them. "What exactly did Hermione tell you?" Ginny asked.

"That Ron killed himself as a result of her affair with Mr. Potter," Snape answered.

"At least she's finally taking responsibility," Ginny replied with more than a hint of resentment in her voice.

"Ginevra, I think she's always blamed herself," Snape began.

"Well that isn't going to bring Ron back now, is it?" she snapped. "It's not going to change what she did to my family! It's not going to fix my brother's broken heart now is it?"

"No," Severus answered.

"Just why Severus? Why are you allowing her to run around your house like she lives here? Why are you letting her into your life? Why are you putting yourself in the same position as my brother?"

"Because she is sober, and she's standing beside me," he answered simply.

"Merlin Severus!" Ginny yelled. "Open your eyes! Are you really arrogant enough to think she won't do to you what she did to my brother?"

"I won't disagree that what she did to your brother was reprehensible, but she has lived with it for most of her adult life."

"You think I haven't?" Ginny choked as her eyes began to fill with tears. "Do you think each March first I just forget it's Ron's birthday, and don't even consider how old he would've been? You think I didn't miss Ron when I gave birth to Scorpius and he wasn't there? You don't think I wish my children could know him? It tears me up everyday Severus! Every fucking day I live with what that bitch did to me!"

The tears began to flow down her cheeks. Snape decided to remain silent in spite of his desire to defend Hermione. If he hoped to make peace with Ginny, he would need to hear her out. "It's not just the cheating. No! She treated him like fucking shit even before that! She was such a good friend at Hogwarts, but Merlin when she got out she was a different person! When she drank, yeah she was fun at first, but soon she was just a wreck! It tore Ron apart! He didn't know how to talk to her half the time because she was always with a bottle. He used to look at me and ask, 'Why Ginny? Why does she love that damn bottle of vodka more than me?'"

Her emotions silenced her voice. Snape watched her curl into a ball and cry. He gulped and tried to hide his growing discomfort at her distress. When she had calmed, he replied in a quiet yet understanding voice, "It must've been hell to endure that."

"She tore Ron apart!" Ginny answered. "He… the sicker she became the sicker he was. He wasn't happy anymore. He didn't joke. Hell, he barely even cracked a smile. Every time we talked it was about Hermione and how he was worried about her drinking. I begged… no… I pleaded with him to dump her. I told him there had to be another girl out there for him! He wouldn't listen! Ron was so sure she'd just return to normal. He swore that one day she'd stop drinking and be his Hermione again. She never could! She didn't love him enough!"

"She was sick," Snape answered in a steady voice. "Part of her probably wanted to stop, but she couldn't."

"She should've gone to rehab then!" Ginny snapped.

"She didn't know how sick she was," Snape replied.

Ginny took a shaky breath. "I had no idea Harry cheated on me with her. I can't say I was upset about the cheating honestly," she continued. "Weird huh?"

"Maybe you just knew it wasn't working out," Snape replied.

She shrugged. "I suppose so. I mean, looking back, I was in love with the Harry of my head, not who Harry really was. When Harry told me he may have fathered Hermione's baby, I was numb. Hell, I still feel nothing about it really. It happened. My first thought though was Ron. He…"

Her face contorted as though she was in genuine pain. "Is the baby…?"

Ginny smiled and shook her head. "The baby's alive and kicking. Ron was devastated, I mean completely distraught. He crashed in my apartment that night, and he was throwing things, yelling, screaming, just going ballistic. I'd never seen him in that much pain. I remember him threatening to kill himself, but I talked him out of it. I thought I had anyway…"

Snape remained silent while she continued, "He was upset, and I was afraid to leave him alone. He kept holding onto the hope that Hermione's baby was his, but of course it was Harry's. He… he was different after that. It was like something had changed in him. He was smiling again. He was joking and acting like his old self. He even talked about moving out of my place…

I still remember the day he died. We talked about interviewing Draco for the upcoming Quidditch championships. He accused me of having a crush on him. We laughed and I left.

When I returned, Merlin the house was so quiet. I called for Ron, but he was nowhere to be found. I cast a lumos spell, and," she choked before blinking to hold back the tears. "He was lying on the floor, a wand in his hand. There was no blood, no gore, no nothing. I kept screaming for him, but he was already cold. The coroner said that judging from his stomach contents and his body temperature he probably killed himself right after I left. I… oh Merlin!"

She began to wail and cry. Snape considered reaching out to hold her, but he was unsure how she would respond to his touch. "Ginevra," he whispered once she'd calmed down.

"The baby's fine," she hiccupped.

"But you aren't," he answered.

"I'd be fine if Hermione was gone!" Ginny yelled.

"No," Snape answered, "You'd be fine if you'd stop blaming yourself for his death."

"Excuse me?" she choked.

"Ginevra, it's written all over your face; you blame yourself for what happened to him. You weren't equipped to deal with what Ron was going through anymore than he was equipped to deal with Hermione's disease. You were both in over your heads. That doesn't make this your fault," Severus answered.

"I thought he was getting better," she whispered. "I thought he was finally moving on. How could I fail him like that?"

"You didn't fail him," Snape answered. "You did everything you could. You listened to him and gave him a place to stay. None of this is your fault."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" Ginny asked.

"Because you're human," he answered.

"I miss Ronald so much," she sobbed.

He made a Kleenex appear and handed it to her. She smiled and nodded a thanks before dabbing her cheeks and blowing her nose. "Thanks," she whispered.

"As for Hermione," he continued, "It's not completely her fault either."

"She should've loved Ron more!" Ginny growled.

"Maybe, but she couldn't have predicted the outcome of her actions, especially in her condition," Snape answered.

"I'll never forgive her," Ginny answered in a resolute voice.

"I'm not asking you to do that," Snape answered. "I simply want you to show her a minimal amount of respect. I will never ask you to like her or even speak to her, but I do expect you to refrain from attacking her either verbally or physically as you did last month."

"I was trying to protect you," she answered.

"I don't need protection," he answered, "though I appreciate the offer."

"I can't lose another person Severus! Between the war and Ronald, I just can't watch another person wilt away and die," Ginny answered as the tears returned to her eyes.

"You won't lose me," he promised. "I will protect myself if you agree to show Hermione a degree of civility."

"Okay," she whispered. "I will try."

"Thank you," Snape replied.

She smiled. "The baby's kicking," she answered with a small smile.

"Oh?" he answered.

She nodded. "You haven't felt it yet, have you?"

He shook his head. She sat up straighter and gestured for him to come over. He complied and placed a hand on her stomach, smiling as he felt the new life within her.


	85. Chapter 85

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews, for reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Ms. Betty Braithwaite?" Hermione asked, knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Betty called from inside her office.

Hermione entered with a smile on her face. "Hello, my name is Jane Steinbeck," Hermione began.

Betty smiled. "Hello. I'm Betty Braithwaite as you might suspect."

They shook hands as Hermione sat down across from her. "So," Betty began. "I hear you have some questions for me."

"Yes," Hermione answered as she pulled out her quills, her ink vial, and her notebook. "I was doing some research on Albus Dumbledore for a history project, and I came across the article you did on Rita Skeeter."

Betty gave her a pained smile. "I almost forgot about that," she answered. "Did you like it?"

"You seemed fond of her," Hermione answered.

"Well, it's what the Ministry wanted anyway," she sighed.

"Excuse me?"

Betty sighed. "This paper, it doesn't work like the _Terminus Times_, as you probably know. The Ministry dictates everything we write. No, I personally thought that book on Albus was a load of shit and Rita, well Rita was Rita."

"I don't understand," Hermione answered in the most innocent voice she could muster.

Betty took a deep breath and appeared in thought. Finally, she answered, "Rita was ambitious and didn't care who she stomped on, whether it was her partner or her own mother."

"Who was her partner?" Hermione asked.

"Ares," Betty answered. "He did the interviews while she searched for the scoop and wrote, though sometimes she interviewed them."

"Oh. I'm just curious, but why the low opinion of Rita? I mean, was there a falling out?" Hermione asked.

Betty laughed. "Try dislike at first sight! I couldn't stand that woman the moment I met her!"

"Why?"

"Because she was a gossipy twat!" Betty answered. "Call me naive, but when I became a reporter I wanted to report the truth. I wanted to have some integrity, some respect. Then along comes Rita with her self-writing quills which were laughably inaccurate and her outlandish claims! Of course the Ministry loved her. Surely you could understand."

"I know I want to be an honest reporter," Hermione answered.

"Well, that's a pipe dream. I knew that somewhat when I became a journalist, but I didn't know just how bad it would get! I wanted to report the truth, not be a puppet of the Ministry, which is all we really are," Betty answered.

"Well, at least Rita isn't around to twist facts anymore," Hermione answered.

"Her spirit lives on," Betty sighed. "We're a flipping joke now, in large part thanks to her."

"Maybe you could turn things around," Hermione answered.

Betty chuckled. "First of all, that isn't happening with Barnabas Cuffe in charge. Second of all, well, we kind of tried."

"When?" Hermione asked feigning ignorance.

Betty smiled wistfully. "Ares approached me about helping him write a book about Severus Snape's life. He's a brilliant interviewer, but he was never a great writer. Apparently he wanted to get out of Rita's shadow. I was more than thrilled. I mean, that book was our chance to finally show that we were more than just glorified gossip writers. As you know though, Rita found out and wrote it first."

"That must've been terrible," Hermione answered.

Betty gritted her teeth. "It's a really sad day when your own boss takes a plagiarist's side over yours!"

"Oh," Hermione answered. "You must've been furious."

"Believe me, I was," Betty answered. Then, she sighed. "Of course, as disgusted as I was with Rita, she didn't deserve to die."

"Do you honestly think Severus Snape did it?" Hermione asked.

Betty smirked. "If I were Snape, I would call it self-defense. Rita was going to defame his name, and he wouldn't have even known it until it was too late. I can't blame him for killing her, if he did."

"What do you mean, 'if he did?'" Hermione asked, her interest now piqued.

"Nothing," Betty replied, trying to appear nonchalant. "I just want to keep an open mind."

"But everyone else thinks he's guilty!" Hermione argued. "Why would you think differently?"

"Because, well, she's slandered a lot of people," Betty answered.

"But the police only chased after Snape."

"Well," she began as the nervousness crept into her eyes. "The police are probably right, but as a reporter I like to keep an open mind.

Betty seemed pleased with her response, but Hermione asked, "So, who else could have done it?"

"I don't know, Harry Potter?" she replied.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped.

"Yes! After all Rita did write that scathing biography of him a few years ago," Betty replied.

"But, Harry hardly seems like a killer," Hermione answered.

"Maybe he's just good at covering it up," Betty replied.

Some one's good at covering up anyway, Hermione thought.

* * *

"Thank you for the tea and the foot oil," Ginny began as Snape walked her downstairs.

"Thank you for the conversation and for allowing me to properly meet your little progeny," Snape answered.

She smiled as they stepped off the last step. "Please be careful," Ginny replied in a soft voice. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"I will remember that," he promised.

"Okay," Ginny answered.

"Please take care of yourself and the baby as well."

"I will," Ginny vowed.

"Give my love to Scorpius and Margarita."

She embraced him one more time. "Goodbye Severus."

Ginny walked to the door and stopped. She turned around and told Snape, "By the way, I like the decorations. It's about time you went all out with them."

"Goodbye Ginevra," he replied with a smile.

She gave him one last smile and went off into the afternoon. Snape returned upstairs and slumped into a chair, his dream from the night before replaying in his mind. He heard a Pop! "What?" he asked.

"Does Master need anything?" Filbert asked.

"No, I'm fine," Snape asked.

Filbert examined him. "Master appears upset."

"I'm fine," he replied.

Filbert shrugged and Popped away, knowing very well to leave his master alone when he was in this state. Alone on the couch, one thought ran through Severus' head.

Everyone I love I hurt.


	86. Chapter 86

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, for reading, for putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It means a lot to me!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

"Severus?" Hermione called after climbing up the stairs to the second floor.

"Hermione?" he called back, jolting himself out of his contemplation.

"I just wanted to see where you were," Hermione called back. "Give me a second to change and I'll be right with you!"

He heard her climb up the next flight of stairs and smiled in spite of himself. Every worry he had seemed to melt away with her voice. Maybe things could work out. They were both wounded, but maybe they could be each other's healing, each other's second chance. Maybe she could handle being with me; she'd done a brilliant job so far.

Then he flashed back to his dream.

"Severus?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione," he answered, once again jolted from his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" she asked, not bothering to hide her concern. "You look horrible. Did Ginny hurt you?"

"No… no," he answered.

She sat down beside him on the couch. "Was it your nightmare earlier?" she asked.

He took a deep breath. "It was very real," he answered.

"It was a dream," she answered.

"Dreams come true," he whispered.

She sighed. "If it's about the trial, I won't let it come true. I'll do everything I can to protect you."

"Even if I'm out of my mind?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

He sighed. "I don't want to burden you with all this..."

"You aren't," she answered seriously. "What you're feeling is normal."

He smiled, this time feeling somewhat relieved. Then, he saw the troubled look in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She sighed and looked down. "It should've been me," she answered, barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It should've been me. Rita was going to write the book about me."

"You?" Snape asked in shock.

She nodded and looked into his eyes. "She wanted to write the book about me. She was drafting it and everything. The only reason she didn't write it was because she found out that I was a lawyer, and she didn't want to be sued."

"Merlin," Snape whispered. "The last thing you need is another person judging you, especially someone as vile as she."

Tears filled her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. "She was a bully, Severus. She picked on people who she thought couldn't defend themselves. When they could, she backed off like a coward and went after her next victim. I mean, the only biography she wrote about a living person was Harry Potter, and she wrote that when he was going through that drama with me."

He wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't you dare blame yourself for my predicament," he whispered.

"I don't, but it's so wrong Severus. She only wrote this book because she needed another bestseller. There were other people who wanted to do a book on you and she stole their idea."

"Merlin," Snape sighed. "At Hogwarts I could barely get people to listen to me, and now they're lining up to write books about me."

Hermione smiled and chuckled a little. He smiled in return. "Thanks Severus," she whispered.

"No, thank you for being a damned good attorney. Still, who were these other people?" Severus asked.

She smirked. "Our dear friends Ares Philips and Betty Braithwaite."

"How very interesting," Snape mused.

"Indeed," Hermione replied.

Snape laughed, with Hermione joining in when she realized what she'd said. "Merlin Severus," she groaned. "You're corrupting me."

"You seem to be enjoying it," he answered as he pulled her closer.

"Hmm," she answered before he kissed her on the lips.

He backed away, somewhat shocked by what he'd done… by how natural it felt to express affection for her. "Anyway," he answered after clearing his throat.

"Yes," she answered as she tried to conceal a grin and a flush of pleasure.

"Anyway, what else did you learn?"

"Oh right!" She answered. "Well, Betty tried to blame Harry Potter, which I think is ludicrous because he has no reason that I know of to frame you. It was odd though because it felt like she was searching for anyone at all to blame… except you or Ares."

"Interesting," Snape replied.

"Yes, well I have the original manuscript here, complete with red ink corrections," Hermione answered.

"You're kidding me," Snape answered.

"Nope," Hermione replied. "The editors felt the need to correct all of her mistakes and misrepresentations."

She pulled the document out of her pocket and enlarged it. "Merlin," he muttered when he saw its size.

"I know it's long, but I figured Filbert could make us some cold cuts or something for dinner while we sit here and read it together," Hermione answered.

"Wait, you want to read this with me?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I figured if it was all lies you could set things straight."

"True," he answered.

"Besides," she answered with a smirk. "You could always rate the corrections."

He grinned. "Give me the first page!"


	87. Chapter 87

**AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews, for reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot.**

**I still don't own this stuff, though I wish I did. Also, I used a quote from Prisoner of Azkaban, which I don't own.**

"Ginevra?" Draco asked as she entered their room.

"Hey honey," she replied as she opened a drawer and pulled out her night clothes. "I take it the kids are asleep."

Draco smiled. "They tried to stay awake until you came back, but that "hex the box" game they played earlier wore them out. They fell asleep on the couch about a half hour ago."

"I told them not to wait up for me," she answered as she faced Draco and began changing. "Where are Lucius and Narcissa?"

"They had that play…"

"Oh yeah!" she replied, remembering their previous plans. "I forgot if that was tonight or tomorrow night."

"It was tonight," Draco answered as she slipped into her silk nightgown.

"Yeah," she answered as she sat down on the bed.

"So," he began. "How did things go with Severus?"

She sighed, but didn't look particularly depressed. "All things considered, everything went well. He's not giving up Hermione, but he did listen to me. Maybe that's all I needed."

"Ginevra, I've always tried to be there for you," he answered.

"I know, and you were there. I don't know how I could've survived that first year without you, but seeing Hermione brought so much up, especially with her position," Ginny answered.

"You needed him to understand your pain," Draco answered.

"Yes," Ginny answered. "I think that's what I needed. He wasn't involved with everything, and he was neutral. He listened, and he didn't force Hermione's side on me. I think… I think I needed him to be with Hermione knowing how I felt and why."

"Do you feel a sense of closure?" Draco asked.

"No," she answered. "I'll never make my peace with what happened, but at least I feel like I can survive with Hermione around. Heck, he said I didn't even have to talk to her! Honestly, that was a relief right there."

"I'm glad you feel better about all this."

"I still think Severus is setting himself up for heartache," Ginny replied.

"I know, but that's his choice to make," Draco replied.

She sighed. "I suppose so."

Draco placed his hand on her stomach and she smiled. "I think the little one fell asleep," she replied.

"Maybe, but…" Draco began.

"There it goes," she replied as she felt it kick.

"So, does this mean we'll have a nice Christmas?" Draco asked.

"I won't attack Hermione," she replied.

"Good," he answered before taking her in his arms for a very thorough kiss.

She smiled, reveling in the comfort of his embrace. When he slipped his fingers in the straps of her gown to pull it over her head, she accommodated the gesture. "I love you," she whispered.

"And I you," he answered.

* * *

"Oh Merlin, Severus! No wonder this was never published!" Hermione began between chuckles.

Severus joined in the laughter. "I can't believe she actually had the audacity to insinuate that I had a crush on Professor Trelawney after Lily dumped me! I could never stand her!"

"Seriously?" Hermione asked.

"Yes! I hated Divination! I always thought it was a horrid waste of time!" Snape answered.

Hermione's tone changed. "But… but you told Voldemort that prophecy."

His smile faded. Hermione wanted to sink into the ground until she drowned in molten magma. "Voldemort wanted me to tell him if I heard anything. I honestly thought he had more sense than to go after a baby."

"I know. I shouldn't have brought it up," Hermione answered.

He sighed. "It was a stupid mistake that I spent most of my adult life atoning for."

"You couldn't have known," Hermione answered.

"Yes, well about Trelawney and me…" Snape began.

"'You may be young in years but the heart that beats beneath your bosom is as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave,'" Hermione muttered.

"Excuse me?" Snape asked.

"It's just something she told me once," Hermione answered.

"It's not true, it never was," Snape answered.

"I hope it isn't anyway," she answered.

"Hermione," Severus began as he gazed into her eyes. "You have the biggest heart I've ever seen. You spent your whole adolescence proving yourself to the Wizarding World, a world where most of the residents would have been more than happy to write you off. Yes, you made some mistakes, but then you rededicated your life to helping the helpless, those who had no one else to turn to. Nothing Trelawney said about you that day was true."

"It's hard to forget that though, especially when the whole world is calling you a heartless bitch. Merlin Severus, I went from being everyone's heroine to being lower than dirt in less than three years," Hermione answered.

"I can't imagine the feeling," he replied.

She sighed. "I know I shouldn't let it get to me, but sometimes when I was alone staring out over the Philadelphia skyline, I'd hear her speak and wonder if it was true. Heck, some nights I cried over it."

"Hermione," he whispered as he embraced her.

"Do you, do you ever wonder what it would have been like if we had just lived as muggles our whole lives, never knowing about magic and discounting wizards as mere fantasy?" Hermione asked.

"No," he answered. "The muggle world was even more unfriendly than the Wizarding one."

"Oh," she answered as she lifted her head.

"Hermione, there are only two things that have truly made me happy without hurting me. The first is potions, and the second is you," he answered. "I would endure almost anything to keep those things in my life, even if it means facing the Dementor's kiss or a few glares from people who will never care for me."

"I make you happy," she asked.

"Immeasurably so," he answered as he began stroking her hair, pleased that the curls were returning.

"You make me happy too," she whispered as she loosened her grip on him.

They gazed into each other's eyes. Though both were afraid to admit it out loud, they could see love there… and somewhere deep in their souls they were beginning to believe that perhaps they were worthy of that love after all. Perhaps they deserved to feel joy. Perhaps they deserved to feel the peace those around them enjoyed. Perhaps…

Before either could meditate further, their impatient lips collided in a kiss that was passionate yet tender, full of desire yet fearful, eternal yet fleeting. When they broke apart, they knew exactly how the other felt, though both were still to afraid to say it out loud.


	88. Chapter 88

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! I'm very appreciative!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

There was a certain excitement in Terminus this Christmas Eve, something which transcended the normal level of anticipation. The spells had predicted it a month ago and the muggle forecasters were confirming it.

There was a ninety percent chance of snow.

Snape himself didn't care if the snow came or not, though he admitted that if the high had to be thirty degrees, there should be something to accompany it. Still, he feared the snow would cause more headaches than joy. While a blanket of new-fallen flakes would be beautiful and would create a more festive atmosphere, it would be also be a nuisance since no one here seemed to know how to deal with it. The muggles continued to drive as fast as they could no matter how much fell, and the wizards would soon complain about wearing extra levels of clothing many of them didn't possess.

At least Hermione seemed happy about the turn of events.

Before Snape could meditate further on it, a customer yelled, "Sir! Is this fifty percent off?"

"Was it in the fifty percent off bin?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "I found this hair color changing potion in among the health potions."

He sighed and scanned it with his wand, wondering why customers couldn't be bothered to put the items back in their proper place. "No, it's only twenty-five percent off," he answered.

"Oh," she answered. "Well, it's for my niece anyway," she replied.

"So, do you intend to purchase it?" he asked as he noticed the growing line behind her.

"Sure," she answered with a small smile. "She's been wantin' to try out red hair for ages."

"Okay," he answered as she placed her other potions on the counter.

As he was ringing up her items, he heard the clack of high heels running down the stairs. He looked for the source of the noise and saw a beaming Hermione in a crimson dress. He smiled back in spite of himself. A few costumers appeared more than a little thrown at the unfamiliar sight. "Severus!" she called, her smile broadening with every step she took towards him.

"Hermione," he answered before telling the customer, "That will be thirty-nine dollars and seventy cents."

The customer's smiled widened. "That didn't turn out too bad."

Hermione rushed behind the counter and waited for him to finish his transaction. "You appear especially eager to discuss something with me," Snape began.

"Have you looked outside?" she asked in an almost childlike voice.

"No," he replied. "As you can see I am otherwise occupied." He turned to the next customer. "Will that be all?"

"Yes," he answered.

"It's snowing!" she announced.

The quiet mutterings of the customers ceased. Some immediately ran towards the window while others took advantage of their absence to snatch a few more bargains from the bins. The customers at the window murmured in awe as they watched the snowflakes waft to the ground, only to melt upon contact. "It's lovely," Severus answered before telling the customer, "That will be twenty-one forty-five."

"Can't you take a two minute break to watch the snow?" Hermione asked.

"I thought it was supposed to snow all of tonight and tomorrow," Snape replied. "Surely I can see it then."

"Oh please Severus! There's something magical about seeing the first snow of the year!" she answered as he took the customer's money.

"The ground's probably too warm for it to even stick," he answered as he opened the register, put the customer's money in, and made change.

She sighed in defeat. He handed the customer the change and watched them leave. He clapped his hands and Sparky appeared. "Take care of this next customer," he ordered.

Hermione's face lit up like the angel atop their tree. "Thank you!" she answered.

Severus smiled in return. "Let's go see your snow."

Though there were still a crowd of people at the window, they parted as soon as Snape and Hermione approached. "Isn't it beautiful?" she whispered as they moved close enough to see.

"I was right," Snape muttered. "It is melting."

"But isn't it beautiful still?" she asked. "I mean, just look at those fat, fluffy flakes!"

"It's beautiful until people start slipping on the sidewalks," he answered.

She gave him a look. He smirked in return and she smiled. "You're horrible," she whispered.

"I know," he replied.

"And Sparky says it isn't fifty percent off!" came an elfin voice from the register.

* * *

"Aw come on Mum!" Scorpius begged from the foyer. "Can't we just open one present before going to Uncle Severus'?"

"Do you want to be late?" she asked.

"No, but opening one present won't make us late!" he argued.

"Maybe, but Santa may see you open it and think that he's already delivered your presents, so he'll skip our house completely," Ginny answered as she parted the hair from his wig out of his eyes.

"He won't come because it's taking Margarita forever to get into her mummy costume," he grumbled.

Ginny chuckled. "Now be patient Scorpius," she replied. "Last year it took you awhile to get into your werewolf costume."

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to see Uncle Severus or open presents," he answered.

"Mummy! I'm ready!" Margarita yelled as she rushed down the stairs.

"You look so cute!" Ginny commented as Draco followed behind her.

"I don't want to be cute," she replied with a grimace. "I want to be scary!"

"Well excuse me then!" Ginny answered.

Draco laughed. "You are scary Margarita, just in a unique way," he replied.

"I want to be scary in all ways," she grumbled.

"Now dear," Narcissa began as she entered the room. "You don't want to appear too frightening, or Uncle Severus may run away and take your presents with him."

"But Uncle Severus isn't afraid of anything!" Scorpius argued. "He'd never run from a mummy! He'd just hex it!"

Margarita looked uncomfortable at the thought. "Which is why we don't want to appear too frightening," Draco replied as he patted his daughter on the shoulder.

"Where is Grandpa?" Scorpius asked. "We were supposed to leave by now!"

"I'm sure he's just looking for his heavier robes," Narcissa answered.

"We're going to be late though!" Margarita answered in a worried voice.

"No we aren't!" Lucius announced as he entered.

The children cheered as their parents gave each other knowing smiles. "Santa" had just left the building. "Let's go!" Lucius continued.

The children cheered as everyone followed him out. "How are you holding up?" Draco whispered to Ginny.

"I'll be fine," she whispered back.

"Okay, just tell me if you're getting uncomfortable," Draco replied.

"I will," she promised as she shut the door.

They walked into the cold, blustery night. When they reached the apparation point, they disappeared with a CRACK, all eager to see Severus once again and hopefully undo the fiasco at Thanksgiving. When they reached Terminus, the adults gasped as the children stared in wide-eyed wonder. "It's a miracle!" Scorpius finally yelled.

"Yay!" Margarita hollered in response.

It was snowing.

**AN: It's always an intersting experience to write a snow scene during one of the hottest Julys on record :)**


	89. Chapter 89

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, favoriting, putting me on alert, and for reading! I really appreciate it!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize. **

"Do you need any help?" Hermione asked as she re-entered the apothecary.

"A little," he answered as he stepped out from behind the counter and walked towards her. "The customers always make such a mess of the place."

She smiled, though he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. He moved closer to her until they were almost touching. "You look beautiful," he continued in a soft and sincere voice.

Her smile widened, though the apprehension in her eyes remained. "Thank you," she whispered.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want to ruin Christmas for you," she answered in a soft voice.

"You aren't going to ruin Christmas," he answered.

"I just, I don't want a repeat of what happened at Thanksgiving," she answered.

"Hermione, I will never allow anyone to attack you like that again," he promised.

"Thanks," she answered. "I'll try to stay out of Ginny's way."

"Unfortunately, that may be the only remedy," Snape answered.

She smiled, appearing somewhat more confident. "Master!" Filbert yelled as he appeared in front of them.

"Yes?" Snape asked, somewhat annoyed that the moment was ruined.

"Look above you!" he exclaimed.

Snape cocked his head to discover a sprig of mistletoe dangling from a stick directly above him. He turned to find Amy standing on the counter jiggling the stick insistently while Sparky looked on with a gleam in his eye. Snape smirked. "Well, if you elves want to see a kiss," he answered.

He folded Hermione into his arms and kissed her with all the passion and desire he could decently display in public. The elves smiled at each other with pride, pleased they'd done something nice for the master. Before they could revel long in their victory, they heard a knock on the door and a snickering outside. Snape reluctantly released Hermione, who smoothed her dress with flustered fingers. "Stand back," he whispered. "Knowing Scorpius, he has a snowball."

"Ooh," Hermione answered.

"Could you three take care of the store?" he asked.

"Yes!" they answered as Amy dropped the stick.

"Good," Snape answered as he strolled over to the entrance.

Snape pulled out his wand as he flung open the door. "Now!" Scorpius yelled as he and Margarita lifted up their hands, exposing fat, wet snowballs.

Before the snowballs could reach their target, Snape melted them with his wand. "Aw," the children answered.

"You'll have to be faster," Severus laughed.

"You always do that though!" Scorpius complained.

"You always try to hit me with a snowball!" Snape laughed.

"True," he answered.

Snape chuckled again. "Come in! You must be freezing out here!"

"I did expect it to be warmer," Lucius admitted as he and the children entered, with Draco and Narcissa not far behind.

"Apparently we had a cold snap," Snape answered. "It's supposed to snow all of tomorrow, which means everyone here thinks it's a bloody blizzard."

Lucius and Narcissa laughed. "These Americans can be quite peculiar."

"Actually, it's just the south," Hermione interjected. "In Philadelphia this would be nothing."

Lucius smiled. "Hello Hermione. I'm pleased to see that you've decided to stay in spite of my daughter in law's inexcusable behavior. Thank you."

"I couldn't leave," Hermione answered, already feeling more at ease.

"Where is Ginevra anyway?" Narcissa asked.

"I think she's still outside," Draco answered. "She was looking at something beside the shop."

"Ginevra?" Snape asked as he glided to the still open door.

Ginny stood outside, her eyes transfixed on the illuminated candle. "How did you do it?" she whispered.

"Do what?" Snape asked.

"It's a muggle Christmas luminary. My father bought one once, but we couldn't get it to work without electricity. How, how did you light this thing?" she asked.

"Hermione invented a spell to illuminate it. It's caused quite the stir," he replied.

"Interesting," Ginny answered, displaying no emotion.

"Would you like to come in?" Severus asked.

She sighed. "Sure."

He led her inside and shut the door behind her. "So, do I scare you?" Margarita answered.

"A little," Hermione answered. "You're a very fearsome mummy."

"Mum says I shouldn't get too scary or else Uncle Severus would be too scared of me," Margarita answered.

"It's a little hard to scare your Uncle Severus," Hermione answered.

"Do I look like him?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes, eerily so," Hermione answered.

"You look identical to me," Snape replied as he approached the children. "And you're a very intimidating mummy Margarita."

"Thank you!" she cheered.

Hermione drew Scorpius closer and whispered in his ear. He smirked wider than she thought possible and broke away from her. "Twenty points from Slytherin for melting my snowball!" Scorpius announced in his best Snape impression. "Also, you have a detention Uncle Severus, you dunderhead!"

"Excuse me?" Snape asked, taken aback.

The others, including Ginny, laughed. Snape rolled his eyes, but they could still the spark of affection in his eyes. "I forgot to mention Hermione," he began. "This is a Christmas costume party. They wanted to show me their Halloween costumes on a date when they wouldn't get them messy with food."

"Makes sense," Hermione answered.

"Now," Snape asked. "Would Scorpius and Margarita like to help the elves clean up my store?"

The children looked upon him in horror. "No!" they answered in unison.

"Perhaps you'd like to go to bed then? After all, you've had a long journey," Snape replied.

"No!" they answered, more emphatically than before.

Severus smirked, enjoying every second of watching them squirm. "Perhaps you'd like to hear boring adult talk then?"

"No!"

Lucius chuckled in spite of himself. "The only other thing to do is to open presents then," Severus answered.

"Yes!" They yelled.

"Okay," Severus answered as he chuckled. "I suppose we'll do that then."

"You really are unnecessarily cruel to them," Hermione playfully scolded.

"I thought earlier you wanted to help clean the store," Snape replied with a smirk.

"Before they came yes, but now the elves have it under control," Hermione answered.

"I thought you wanted to free the house elves," Draco replied.

She sighed. "Trust me; these elves are much more interested in Oreos than they are in freedom."

Lucius and Draco laughed. "It appears you've finally met some one whose will is stronger than your own!" Lucius laughed.

Hermione cracked a smile. "Can we open presents now?" the children asked.

"Of course," Snape replied. "Follow me upstairs!"

The children scampered up the steps while the adults lagged behind. When they all reached the living room, Snape illuminated the tree. The children gasped in wonder. "Wow," Margarita whispered.

"Uncle Severus, where did you get so many decorations?" Scorpius asked his eyes wide with wonder. "You even have more ornaments! Your tree doesn't look so bare anymore!"

"It looks happy now!" Margarita answered.

I didn't know a tree could look unhappy, Severus thought.

"I think a witch was behind this," Narcissa replied. "Only a witch could convince Severus to actually make his home… festive."

Ginny appeared annoyed, but bit her tongue to prevent herself from causing a scene.

"It's beautiful Hermione!" Scorpius answered. "You did a good job!"

"Thanks," she answered.

"Yes, it is rather lovely," Draco admitted.

"Can we open presents?" Scorpius asked.

"They're all right there," Snape replied.

Margarita and Scorpius' eyes gleamed as they dove under the tree. The adults looked on as the children tore open the wrapping paper and exclaimed about the gifts they received.

"A new toy boat!"

"A new dolly! It's the one I wanted back in July!"

"I love the little toy snake!"

"I can't wait to see if this really floats!"

The floor was littered with paper, bows, and tossed aside boxes by the time the children were finished. Still, a few presents remained. One by one, Severus removed them and gave them to their proper recipients. Hermione tore open hers and gasped. "It's that little hand mirror I had my eyes on! Thank you, Severus!" she gasped.

"Well," Snape answered. "I did notice you admiring it. Thank you for the book Lucius! I've been looking everywhere for it!"

"Happy to help! Hermione, I have something for you."

"Really?" she asked somewhat shocked.

"Yes, it's from all of us," Lucius replied.

Ginny forced herself to smile and nod. Hermione grinned nervously as Lucius pulled a box from his pocket and enlarged it.

The children crept closer, eager to see her reaction to the gift. She opened the package carefully and smiled when she saw a book. "_Advanced Potions_! Thank you Lucius!" she answered.

"There's more!" Scorpius replied. "Grandpa said you'd really love the next part!"

"Okay," she answered as she noticed the gleam in their eyes.

She pulled out some tissue paper and frowned when she pulled out the item. It was a black, extremely short spaghetti strapped nightgown. "Do you like it?" Margarita asked. "I thought it was pretty!"

"Yes," Hermione answered as Snape's eyes widened and Lucius' smirk grew. "It's very pretty."

Snape turned to open his present from Hermione in order to clear his mind from the thought of her in that negligee. "Oh Hermione!" he gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"The nightgown?" Narcissa asked, wondering if they needed to leave.

"No! This painting!" he exclaimed.

He turned it around so they could admire the watercolor of Stone Mountain at sunrise. "I hoped you'd like it," Hermione replied.

"It's beautiful!" he exclaimed.

Pop! "Master!" Filbert called.

"Yes," Snape answered.

"Some one is at the door asking for Master." He answered.

"What?" Snape asked.

"We'll go down together!" Hermione replied, not appearing at all surprised about the intrusion.

"Okay," Snape answered trying to hide his confusion.

Snape stood, as did Hermione. Together, they walked downstairs. Snape's heart nearly stopped when he identified the visitor in the store.

"Hello Mr. Snape," Perpetua answered before sniffling.


	90. Chapter 90

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, for reading, for putting me on alert, and for favoriting! I really appreciate it!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.  
**

"Perpetua?" Snape asked, trying to conceal his growing terror.

"Yes," she replied as tears flowed from her bloodshot eyes. "Has Hermione told you why I'm here?"

"Hermione's in on this!" Snape exclaimed.

Hermione sighed. "She's just going to modify something."

"Modify what?" Snape asked.

Hermione smiled. "You'll see."

Perpetua shook her head before sneezing again. "Am I going to jail?" Snape asked.

"No," Perpetua moaned. "I just need to modify your tracking spell. It's a court order."

"Were you…"

"Yes," Hermione answered.

Snape sighed in relief. "Go ahead and modify it."

Perpetua placed her wand over Severus' shoulder and inhaled sharply to prevent another sneeze. She muttered a few words as green sparks drifted from her wand onto Snape's shoulder. "Okay!" she announced when she was done.

Perpetua sneezed again. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," she answered. "I'm just allergic to chinchillas."

"Excuse me?" both Hermione and Severus asked in unison.

She nodded and sniffed again. "I'm staying with my muggle sister and her children for Christmas. Her daughter, bless her heart, has a chinchilla. She let it out of the cage this morning and it snuck into my bags. Its fur is now all over my uniform."

"I thought chinchillas were hypoallergenic," Hermione answered.

"I know," Perpetua answered with a small smile. "But for whatever reason, I'm allergic. My sister thinks it's because I'm magic and somehow that makes me more susceptible to being allergic to different things. I doubt it though. I think I just have a weird immune system."

"Magic doesn't tend to affect allergies," Hermione answered.

"I know," she answered and then smiled. "If anything, it tends to make my allergies better since I can take potions stronger than most allergy medications. Still, I wasn't expecting the chinchilla to be loose."

"Yes," Hermione muttered. "You wouldn't have been."

"Anyway, I should probably be going," Perpetua answered.

"Would you like me to cast a cleaning spell on your uniform?" Hermione asked.

"I've already tried," Perpetua answered. "I've gotten as much off as I can."

"Would you like me to give you some allergy potions?" Snape asked. "It may alleviate some of your discomfort."

She smiled and sniffed. "Thank you. What do I owe you?"

"Nothing," Snape replied as he set off to find the potion. "Call it a holiday present."

Perpetua looked over at Hermione, who was beaming with pride at her client. "That's sweet!" she called.

"I'm only doing it because it's Christmas!" he yelled back.

He returned with three bottles of allergy potion. "Here you go," Snape began as he handed her the potions. "Hopefully these will help."

"Thank you," she answered before she sneezed again.

She shrunk two bottles and put them in her pocket. Then she cast a spell to make sure the potion in her hands was safe to drink. Snape rolled his eyes at the gesture, but realized in her position he would do the same. Assured the potion was safe, she popped the cap off the third one and drank it. She smiled as her eyes began to dry. "Thank you kindly, Mr. Snape."

"You're welcome," he answered.

She smiled. "Merry Christmas y'all!"

"Merry Christmas!" Hermione answered.

"Merry Christmas," Snape added as she turned to leave.

She strolled out of the building, feeling better with each step. After the door shut, Snape asked, "What was that all about?"

"You'll see," she answered with a smile.

He sighed and followed Hermione up the stairs back to their guests. "Who was down there?" Draco asked.

"No one important," Snape replied. "Just some door to door charity."

"Oh," Draco answered.

"Master! Mistress! Malfoys! Amy has cookies!" the elf announced as she entered the living area.

The children raced over to the tray as the adults looked on in amusement. Snape and Hermione reclaimed their seats while Ginny ordered the kids to save some for everyone else. After the children had taken their share, the elf passed the remaining cookies to the adults.

The rest of the evening was spent laughing, talking, and eating. Before anyone knew it, Scorpius and Margarita were fast asleep on the floor, worn out from the activities. When Ginny noticed, she smiled and whispered, "Look!"

Draco grinned. "It's getting pretty late. Let's start packing up the gifts."

"Okay," Ginny replied.

"Do you need any help?" Snape asked.

"Sure," Draco answered.

Soon the shrunken toys were neatly boxed and ready for transit. Ginny carefully lifted Margarita while Draco scooped Scorpius into his arms. Lucius picked up the boxed toys and remarked. "This was a lovely visit."

"Yes, thank you," Narcissa added. "It was nice to see you again, Hermione and Severus."

"Yes," Lucius replied. "This was rather pleasant. I hope you two continue to have a wonderful Christmas"

"We will," Hermione answered.

"Indeed," Snape replied.

Everyone embraced Severus, and everyone except Ginny embraced Hermione. Then they left, the children still asleep in their parents' arms. "That was nice," Hermione began.

"It was," Snape replied with a smile.

Hermione gazed into Severus' eyes. "Are you ready for the second part of your gift?"

"If it means you'll finally tell me what's going on, then yes!" he answered.

"Okay! Take my arm!" she replied.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

She gave him a mischievous smile. "Trust me, you'll like it."

"But you sound like…"

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Then take my arm!" she replied.

He linked arms with her. Then he heard a CRACK and felt himself apparating. Before he could protest, he found himself on familiar terrain, a terrain that was forbidden to him.

Oh Merlin! He panicked.


	91. Chapter 91

**AN: Thanks for reading, reviewing, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot to me!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

"Hermione!" he gasped as he recognized the scene as the top of Stone Mountain whihc was clearly outside of the Terminus city limits.

"Yes!" she answered, pleased with her surprise.

"I'm going to get arrested again! I'm going back to prison! You have to take me back!" Snape panicked.

"Severus, if you weren't supposed to be here you'd be paralyzed," Hermione answered patiently.

He calmed himself, recalling the judge's order that if he moved outside the agreed-upon limits he'd be paralyzed. Then he remembered Hermione casting the muffliato spell during the bail hearing. His eyes widened with understanding. "This?" he asked. "This is my Christmas present?"

"Yes," Hermione answered softly. "I pulled a few strings, but this is your Christmas present."

"Oh Hermione," he whispered in awe.

"Well?" she asked.

"It's, it's…" he began.

He breathed deeply, savoring every detail. The snow fell lightly around him, fluffy flakes splashing against his skin as they melted in his warmth. The lights of Atlanta twinkled in the distance, a feast of holiday colors for world-weary eyes. A stillness that can only come with such a night enveloped them, bringing with it a profound sense of peace. He glanced over at Hermione, who was standing next to him on the mountain as though she had just stepped out of his dreams. "It's the best present anyone could give me," he concluded.

"It will only last for one day," she replied. "Come December 26th, the old conditions come back into play."

"I never thought I'd be able to stand here and see Atlanta this way again," he sighed.

"I can see why you fell in love with it," she answered as she gazed out over the horizon. "It really is beautiful from here."

"You should see it at sunrise!" he answered.

"I can only imagine," she breathed as she continued to admire the view. Then she looked over at him and caught his gaze.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you for everything, Hermione."

"You're welcome," she answered.

He sighed, fighting to keep his emotions in check. "I suppose now is as good a time as any to give you the rest of your present."

"Severus, you didn't need to…" she replied.

"Yes, I did," he answered. He took another deep breath for courage and began. "Sitting alone in jail, I had a lot of time to think. If I had the opportunity to create one last potion, what would it be? Nothing that came to mind seemed quite adequate or worthy of my time. I mean, I already published most of my preliminary thoughts on a wide range of potions. Anyone could expand on those ideas. No, my last potion had to be special… revolutionary…something that would be meaningful not only to the wizarding world, but to myself as well."

"Wait, didn't your other potions mean anything to you?" she asked, shivering a little.

He cast a warming spell over them both. She nodded in thanks and he smiled in acknowledgment. "It's not that," he continued. "But if I could never make a potion again, I wanted my last one to be something that could help someone close to me, something that would allow them to remember me. The Malfoys, they were fine, so I was at loose ends… until you moved in and I realized just how devastating the loss of your parents was."

"Okay," she answered, not daring to hope where this was going.

"When I received the inspiration, I began researching the latest work on amnesia potions. I tried to work while you were asleep, sneaking in and out of my room, but I sensed that you could hear me," he continued.

"I could," Hermione admitted. "I figured it was your house though, and the Aurors were tracing your every move, so I had no need to ask what you were up to."

"I would have lied to you if you had," he answered.

"Obviously," she replied with a small smile.

"After a few weeks, I found a potion that looked promising, but ultimately failed because while it could erase implanted memories, it could not restore lost ones…"

"Severus!" Hermione gasped.

"Please allow me to finish," he replied. She nodded and he went on, "I knew peach pits had magical properties, and that a side effect of some potions involving them was that the recipient's memory would improve. Perhaps peach pits were the key to restoring memories. I had an idea of how such a potion would react… and my prototype did react exactly as I expected. Then I needed to test it. I contacted Terminus University, which was more than happy to help.

I will admit that I was unfair to you during the potion testing. I felt guilty about sending you to the library when you believed I was giving my final lecture. On the surface, I was shutting you out, and maybe it was wrong to let you believe that, but I feared if I told you what I was doing, I would get your hopes up only to crush them if the potion failed. I could not allow you to experience that kind of pain again, so I protected you the best way I knew how. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"No, I understand," she answered through tears of gratitude. "Thank you Severus."

"It was nothing," he answered. "Now, in order to conduct the experiment, I asked the university students to think of a minor event, such as a trip to the park or cramming for a test; memories they could live without. I erased those memories without erasing pertinent information, such as their names. I implanted very innocuous memories inside them, such as taking a trip as a child to a place where they'd never been, or going rock climbing when they had in fact been studying on that day. Again, those were memories which wouldn't be troublesome to everyday life. After implanting the false memories, I gave them the potion."

"What happened?" Hermione asked with a sense of urgency.

Snape smiled. "All of them regained their original memories and lost the false ones."

She squealed, "Severus!" She flew into his arms, crying. "You really?"

"Yes," he whispered. "None have reported ill side-effects as of yet. We're going to publish the findings after Christmas. I, I should warn you that these were benign memories, and their whole mindset wasn't affected by my spell. Still, there is a chance that it could work."

She looked up at him, her eyes full of joy and love. "I just wanted hope Severus. That's all I needed. Thank you! Oh Merlin thank you!"

Hermione kissed Snape with reckless abandon. He caught her lips when they landed close to his; otherwise he was content to bask in her enthusiasm. Finally, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the vial. "Here it is," he whispered.

"Oh Severus!" Hermione answered. "I love you!"


	92. Chapter 92

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, for reading, for favoriting, and for putting me on alert! I really appreciate it!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

"I love you!" Hermione repeated, her heart laid bare in the words.

Severus backed away, afraid to trust what he'd just heard.

Hermione gasped at his reaction. Shit! She'd blown it. Why couldn't she have kept her big mouth shut? Hermione watched him examine her, his eyes clouded with doubt and fear. Her mind raced in anguish, grasping for some way to undo the moment, to take back what she'd said, maybe lessen its effect. Yet, she couldn't accomplish that without lying to him. The last thing he needed to hear was another lie, but if she didn't think fast, everything would be ruined.

"Hermione," Severus choked as he kicked himself for his inability to summon the words he needed.

"Look Severus, I…" she began as she bowed her head.

He quickly stepped toward her and tilted her head until their eyes met. The snow fell a little faster, creating a lace curtain between them. "I love you too," he whispered.

"What?" Hermione breathed, afraid to trust her ears.

"I love you," he answered as he summoned every ounce of courage he had. He smiled as if a heavy weight had lifted from his soul. "Yes, I love you."

"You, you love me?" she asked.

"Did I stutter?" he asked affectionately as he pulled her closer.

"No," she answered with a trace of a smile.

"Hermione, you are strong, you are intelligent, and you fight for what you believe in. You defend the innocent, especially those who have no other hope. The fact that you're beautiful doesn't hurt, either," he answered.

"You aren't too bad looking, yourself," she whispered.

He chuckled. "Now you're just flattering me."

"No, it's true!" She argued.

He sighed. "Believe what you must, Hermione."

"I will," she replied. "Maybe someday I'll even convince you of it."

"Perhaps," he answered softly.

He leaned into her tenderly, softly, letting his lips linger on hers. Gaining confidence, Hermione responded with an intensity that invoked his passion. They stood together at the summit, swept away in an embrace that promised the fulfillment of all their dreams.

Hermione reached to unbutton his robes. "Maybe we should apparate home," she whispered, her voice thickened by desire.

"No," Snape whispered back. "We have to stop."

"What?" Hermione asked. "We dance around our feelings for each other for months and you want to stop? Merlin Severus! We've finally found each other. Don't you want to seize the moment?"

"Of course I do!" he responded emphatically. "Merlin Hermione, I've dreamed of us together like this since I was in prison. Hell, we were even on this mountain!"

"Then what? Have I done something wrong?"

"Merlin no!" he argued. "I'd love nothing more than to apparate back home and make love to you all night long. Still, we need to remember those annoying little attorney-client rules."

"Shit," Hermione muttered, wondering how she could allow herself to become so unprofessional. "Still, what happens in the privacy of your own home…"

"We can't risk it," Snape reasoned. "Besides, even if we were guaranteed not to get caught, would you want a lover locked away in some prison?"

"But I'm going to win this case and clear your name!" Hermione fought back. "Don't you have faith in me?"

"Of course I do!" Snape argued. "I have more faith in you than I have ever had in anyone else. But I don't have faith in twelve jurors listening to Conway repeat over and over again how I'm a horrible ex-Death Eater. You know how unpredictable jurors can be."

"True," she answered, resigned, as she placed her head on his chest.

He sighed. "If I'm found guilty, I'll be transported to a federal prison where they will use the Dementors quite liberally."

"It's wrong!" Hermione objected, tearing at the thought. "They shouldn't be able to use them!"

"But by law I'll be guilty, which means I'm subject to whatever punishment they deem appropriate. You'll be condemned to slowly watch me lose my mind until I'm no longer recognizable. You'll watch the man you love deteriorate into a shriveled up mess begging for death."

"I'll appeal!" Hermione insisted.

"You know how long it takes to process an appeal. Even if you are successful, I could be a shell of myself by the time I'm released," he answered.

"But if you had one happy memory…" she answered.

"Don't you think I already have those?" he asked as he tilted her head to meet his gaze. "I have cherished every moment with you, whether we were sitting up half the night talking about anything at all or simply sitting in silence reading some magazine."

"Half the time I was only pretending to read," she admitted with a smirk.

"So was I," he answered with a playful kiss.

Hermione backed away and sighed. "I wish things were different."

"I do too," he answered.

"I won't abandon you," she vowed. "No matter what happens, I'll fight for you. I won't leave your side."

"Hermione, I want you to take care of yourself. I don't want you to cling to me if I'm only a shell. I want you to be free, to be happy."

"I've only been those things with you," she answered.

He kissed her on the forehead. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You were my best friend," she answered. Then she sighed. "Maybe you're right though, Severus. I mean, there's my condition."

"What about it?" he asked.

"Like it or not, I'll always be an alcoholic. You grew up with one; do you really want another one in your life?" she asked.

"Hermione, I grew up with a drunkard who was determined to make nothing of his life. You are different. You've fought like hell for your sobriety, and you have made a good life for yourself. I loathed my dad, but I love and admire you. Still, I do not want to endanger your sobriety if I am found guilty by some dunderheaded jury."

"You won't," she promised. "I'll stay sober for you, free or not."

"Be sober for yourself," he answered.

"I'll be sober for us," she answered.

"Better," he whispered.

They stood in silence, clinging to each other in the snow, willing time to stand still. "Hermione?" Severus finally whispered.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Would you like to watch the sun rise with me?" he asked.

"I'd love to… but will you promise me something first? Don't move a muscle."

"I promise," he answered.

She disappeared with a CRACK! then quickly returned with two steaming cups of hot chocolate. Snape gratefully accepted one and gingerly took a sip as Hermione conjured a bench for them to sit on.

They spent the rest of the night talking about everything and nothing until the sky betrayed a lighter shade of blue. Soon the clouds radiated neon pinks and oranges as the snowfall slowed to a trickle. Finally, a tiny orange ball cast its light on the Atlanta skyscrapers. Slowly it climbed in the sky until another round of snow-laden clouds obscured it. Then once again fluffy flakes wafted from the sky. Snape stared into the horizon. "This really was a beautiful snowfall," he commented.

"I told you the first snow of the year was magical." Hermione laughed.

"Magical or not, we should probably return home before it gets any deeper," Snape yawned.

"Probably," Hermione yawned.

He smiled as he stood to stretch his stiff legs. Hermione followed his lead before offering her arm to apparate them both back to his house. Once inside, Severus turned to say, "If you'd prefer, well, you don't have to sleep alone."

She smiled. "Thanks," she whispered.

She gave him one more quick kiss before rushing upstairs to change. Snape smiled as he looked around his shop. The added decorations truly did make it feel more festive. It almost felt… like home.

Home. He used to call Hogwarts his home, but the connection he felt to this place, especially now that Hermione had joined him, ran much deeper. She had entered his life when he was engulfed in complete turmoil and somehow brought peace. Undoubtedly there would be troubles in the days ahead, but for now he felt peace. For now, he felt love.

He smiled as he walked up the stairs to his room, suppressing a laugh when he stepped inside his door.

Once again, she was sleeping on his side of the bed.

**Merry Christmas, even if it is early ;)**


	93. Chapter 93

**AN: Thanks so much for the awesome reviews, for putting me on alert, for favoriting, and of course for reading! It really means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

DA Conway tried to keep from glowering as he fidgeted with the balls swinging from the Newton's Cradle on his desk. He really did not look forward to having this meeting. Unfortunately, he had no other choice.

He took a sip of coffee, lamenting the fact that most of the Christmas snow was already melting. According to the forecast, temperatures were expected to be back in the sixties by New Years. So much for jingle bells and chestnuts roasting by an open fire…

Footsteps echoing in the hall caused him to sit up straight, but he slumped back into his chair when he saw a secretary scurry past his door on her way to the floo. He frowned and this time allowed it to morph into a full-blown glower.

Maybe if he wrote Hermione, she'd change her mind about the pensieve. Then he could petition a judge to reinstate it as evidence. Not likely to happen, though. The judge would be annoyed at their indecision, plus Granger could easily get it thrown out for being more prejudicial than probative when it came to trial. Hell, that's what he'd do if he were she. No, she was smart to exclude it from the evidence, but that left him with the unfortunate task of coaching a very bitter Mr. Harry Potter.

Then again, maybe he didn't really need Mr. Potter. His only value was as evidence for motive. Maybe there was some other piece of evidence out there that could say everything Harry Potter could. If only he could find that manuscript Ares had talked about.

He scowled. The investigators had looked everywhere for that book, but it was nowhere to be found. Mr. Snape had thoroughly destroyed it, which led Adrian to wonder why he hadn't done the same with Rita's body. Merlin knew he could have destroyed it or hidden it just as easily as he did the book. Why leave the body in her room, almost as though he wanted it to be found?

He shook himself from those thoughts and scolded himself for listening to Ms. Granger's conspiracy theories. Of course she'd make up some crazy story like trouble at _The Daily Prophet_. She is a defense attorney; that's what they do. Besides, even if they were left with the nagging question of why Mr. Snape didn't dispose of the body, it certainly wasn't enough to build reasonable doubt. Mr. Snape was guilty alright, and Ms. Granger was delaying the inevitable by concocting some conspiracy theory and hoping some crazy juror latched onto it.

Speaking of which, he'd need to schedule a jury selection hearing with her after the new year began.

"Mr. Conway?" the secretary asked.

"Yes Nora?" he asked.

"The Potters are here," she answered.

He forced a smile and straightened himself in his chair. "Please let them in!" he answered.

"Right this way!" Nora began as she turned to the Potters and smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet both of you!"

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well," Harry answered.

She rushed to the floo, eager to tell her bridge club friends that she had just met the famous Harry Potter. Boy, would they be jealous that she'd met both Lucius Malfoy and Harry Potter in one year!

"Have a seat," said Conway, gesturing to the chairs across from his desk.

"Thank you," Harry replied with a polite smile.

"Yes," Luna answered as she cradled a bundle of blue blankets.

As she took her seat, a small squeal emanated from the bundle. Luna smiled in response and parted the blankets with a finger. "Is that your baby?" Conway asked.

"Yes," Harry answered with pride. "This is his first real outing."

"That's why he has his anti-Beezle blanket on," Luna answered.

"He may be a little hot now," Harry advised Luna softly.

"It's fifty degrees outside," Adrian added.

"Oh," Luna answered. "It's snowing at home. I forgot how warm it gets here. It would have to be warm in order to sustain the habitat of the toe-eating dragons."

"That's what I asked y'all here for," Adrian answered as Luna freed James from a layer of blanket. "We need to discuss some things about yer all's testimony."

"What things?" Luna asked. "I told the truth."

"Yes," Adrian answered as he searched for the right words. "I know, but, well, jurors may not be very receptive to the idea of magical creatures."

"But they exist, though judging from all the people wearing sandals around here I'd imagine that they aren't very aware of toe-eating dragons, unless they have some sort of repellant…"

"No, they don't have repellant," Adrian answered. "They don't believe in toe-eating dragons."

"Then I need to raise their awareness!" she answered.

He sighed. "No Luna. The jury will either find you very endearing or very odd and not at all credible. If I were you, I'd keep the magical creature talk to a minimum. The last thing we need is Ms. Granger convincing a jury that you're a few broomsticks short of a Quidditch game."

"Hermione's still on the case?" Harry asked, his voice thick with tension.

The baby began fussing. Luna shushed James, gently rocking and patting him in an attempt to calm him down. Conway sighed. "Yes, that was the other thing I needed to discuss with you; Hermione Granger is still opposing counsel."

"But, but Snape heard what I said! What more does he need?" Harry asked. "Does he know everything?"

"Mr. Potter," the DA began, trying to keep his voice calm. "I am aware of the issues you have regarding Ms. Granger…"

"Hermione has no business being anywhere near this case and she knows it! Merlin can she not go back to her boozy gutter and leave us alone?"

"That kind of talk is exactly why she wants your testimony. That kind of talk is exactly what's going to get you discredited!" Adrian asserted, fighting to control his exasperation.

Harry fell silent. When Adrian was certain Harry had regained control of himself, he continued, "Hermione wants an outburst on that stand. She knows that she makes you angry, and she will use that against you."

"I won't get angry," he answered softly.

"You can't even hear her name without flyin' off the deep end," he answered.

"Perhaps you should make peace with her," Luna suggested as James closed his blue eyes.

"I really don't care," Adrian sighed. "But you have to find a way to keep yourself from losing control."

"I will," Harry promised.

"Good," Adrian answered. "Now, you are aware of what you're testifying to, correct?"

"I believe I'm discussing Snape's English trial."

"Correct," Adrian replied. "Do you think you can do it, considering your feelings for Mr. Snape?"

"My feelings towards Snape have always been conflicted," Harry began. "Still, I'll do my best to tell the truth."

"That's all I ask," the DA replied.


	94. Chapter 94

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting this! It means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"I hate this week," Hermione muttered as she slumped onto the couch.

"Why?" Snape asked as he settled in beside her.

She sighed. "I can't accomplish a thing. It's pointless to start anything new because everyone else is busy, either finishing with Christmas activities or making New Year preparations. Yet there's still so much to do that I feel horrible taking the week off."

Snape shrugged. "You've been working like crazy these past few months. Maybe you should take a break."

She gave him a look. "And jeopardize your defense?"

"How? In order to go any further we need to interview Ares Philips, and yet we have no clue where he is," Snape answered.

"I think he's in Lourdes," she replied.

"So you want to apparate there and knock on every door until you find him?" Snape quipped.

She smirked. "I could've tried to carol my way to him about a week ago. Too bad I don't know French."

He smiled. "I'm sure we'll figure out a way to talk him into an interview."

"I'm sure we will. Then there's also the issue of his girlfriend…," she mused.

"Hopefully they haven't broken up," Snape replied.

Hermione smiled. "Maybe they'll get engaged! If they're visiting her parents, they may be close!"

"Perhaps," Snape replied with a smile. "When do you think they'd announce it?"

She sighed. "After New Year's."

"Well then, it appears that you have no choice but to take a break," Snape answered.

"I suppose," Hermione sighed, settling into the crook of Severus' arm.

Just as he lowered his lips to hers, they heard a peck at the door. "Shit," he groaned.

"I can get it," Hermione offered.

"No, I will," Snape replied.

* * *

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Luna asked as James fidgeted in her arms.

Harry shook his head. "This is between me and her, and it should probably stay that way."

"Okay," Luna replied with a smile. "I should apparate home, then, and put this one down for the night."

James began to fuss in her arms. Harry smiled and gave his son a kiss on the cheek. "I love you both," he whispered.

"We love you too," Luna answered.

With a loud CRACK she was gone. Harry took a deep breath and continued down the street towards Snape's apothecary. The sun had already set, but he could see the glow of the lighted candle Adrian had mentioned in front of the shop. He could also make out the sign, _Almost Atlanta Apothecary,_ through the shadows_. _Harry sighed and came to a stop across the street from the building. His chest constricted as he debated what to say. A chill shot up the length of his spine, a reaction to his predicament… or maybe to the cool night breeze, it was difficult to tell which.

Then Harry froze as the second story curtains suddenly parted to reveal a familiar silhouette. The window flew open and a silky baritone muttered, "Damn owl."

Harry strained to catch a better look at the figure as it allowed the owl in the window. The sash closed midway, then flew back up. The figure cocked his head in Harry's direction and asked, "May I help you?"

Harry felt his legs turn to jelly. Hearing Snape's voice addressed directly to him once again brought back so many emotion-laden memories. Suddenly he was a child of eleven withering under the glare of a man who hated him simply because he looked like his father. He was a young man of fifteen seeing forbidden memories, disturbing… confusing. He was sixteen, nearly seventeen, watching Dumbledore plummet to his death… and then a wizard of age who came to more fully understand the courage and devotion of the man he had thought to be his enemy for so many years. Never had he simultaneously felt so much hatred and yet so much admiration for one man.

"Are you lost or something?" Snape yelled.

"What is it, Severus?" he heard a familiar woman's voice float out over the street from within.

The sound of her voice sent him over the edge. Harry clenched his fists as his rage mounted. Sweat dotted his forehead in spite of the cool night.

"Nothing, Hermione!" Snape responded. Did he see a flash of reflected light from a pair of round, horn-rimmed glasses? Could that shock of unruly hair belong to someone who should be home with his wife and newborn son in Britain?

"She'll ruin you!" Harry burst out. "You have to let her go!"

"Excuse me?" Snape responded.

Harry turned and fled down the street until he was nothing but a shadow blending into the night.


	95. Chapter 95

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, for putting me on alert, for favoriting, and for reading in general! It really means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Who was that?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Just some reprobate," Snape answered as he slammed the window shut.

"Really?" she asked as he untied the letter from the owl's leg.

Snape nodded, deciding that Potter was the last person she needed to think about right now. "Yes," he lied.

Hermione examined his expression. She could tell he was lying, but she could also see that it was a protective lie. She decided to drop it. If it was important, she'd find out soon enough. "Okay, who's the owl from?" she asked.

"No idea," he answered as he sat beside her and began to open the letter. "I've never seen the owl before."

He placed the letter between them so they could read it together.

"Great. The press," he frowned.

"Well, you did create a revolutionary potion," she answered.

"I don't do press conferences," he muttered.

She mused. "You may not have to…"

"Please! Do you think Slughorn has the wits to explain a potion of this complexity?"

She chuckled. "I'd imagine not, but we have another option. We could prepare a written statement."

"True," he answered.

She smiled wider. "What a perfect way to counteract Adrian dredging up your Death Eater past! We'll publish the findings on the memory potion and in the process remind the public of all the other work you've done to improve the health of the wizarding community."

"Where does our good friend Slughorn fit into this?" Severus asked.

She thought for a moment. "I'd imagine after the statement he'll come to us and ask why we bypassed him."

"And…"

She smirked. "We'll use him to lull Ares into a false sense of security and draw out Giselle."

"How?" Snape asked.

"Lucius," she answered.

* * *

Harry sat on a park bench and looked up at the stars, kicking himself for blowing it with Snape and Hermione. He had really meant to have an honest discussion with them, but the second he heard her voice he'd lost it. He should've shown more restraint, tried to extend an olive branch, but all those memories swept away his good intentions.

Why had he slept with her? Merlin, what had come over him? They'd always been friends, but that didn't mean they could comfort each other like that! What had possessed him to betray Ron by sleeping with Hermione?

She was forbidden.

But it didn't matter that night. He remembered sitting in the bar inhaling second-hand smoke and fuming. Ginny was somewhere with Draco, trying to convince them both that she wasn't falling in love with him. Why fight it? Her heart hadn't been Harry's for a long time. Stick a fork in it.

Fuck her! He thought as he took a gulp of his third Firewhiskey. Fuck them both! It was over, that much he knew.

He heard a familiar laugh from the stool beside him and a slurred voice ordering, "Sex on the beach!"

"'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Hey Harry!" she replied with a smile that couldn't mask the pain in her eyes. "What are you here for?"

"Ginny's with Draco," he answered.

"Oh," she replied as the bartender handed her a drink. "Must be a banner night for the Weasleys. Ron dumped me!"

"Really?" Harry asked.

She nodded as she took a sip. "He says I'm not fun any more!"

"I'm sure he'll take you back!" Harry answered.

"No! I'm done with him. It's over!" she answered before taking another sip. Then, she began to laugh. It sounded so warm, so genuine, so… seductive.

Harry shuddered as he recalled what happened next. They hatched a plan over the next several drinks that would be a perfect payback for their former friends… they'd kill two birds with one stone by taking comfort from each other in revenge sex. It wasn't pretty… heck, they were too far gone to remember much of what it was at all… except that they woke up the next morning feeling even emptier than before, embarrassed… and dirty. They left in silence to go their separate ways.

Then came the results of the paternity test.

"You can't have her!" he remembered hearing her scream. "Sara is mine!"

"For Merlin's sake Hermione, her name is Lily!" Harry argued back.

"No!" Hermione argued. "Her name is Sara and you aren't taking her from me!" A tear fell from her cheek. "She's all I have left."

"Really? And how exactly do you plan to take care of her? Are you going to take her to the bars with you? Are you going to rock her to bed before you drink yourself into oblivion?"

"I'm sober!" Hermione yelled.

"For how long? You're always sober until something or someone gives you an excuse to drink!"

"I have a reason to be sober!" she yelled. "I love Sara!"

"Okay fine! If you love Sara, you'll do the right thing and give her to the parent who can actually be depended on to take care of her!" Harry yelled.

"But I can take care of her!" Hermione cried.

"Good luck convincing a judge to agree!" he yelled.

"You think that just because you're the boy who lived you can convince everyone to give you what you want?" Hermione yelled.

"I think that I'm a better parent because you're a drunken whore!" he yelled.

"You killed Ron too," she sobbed. "You killed him just like I did!"

He glared at her and hissed, "Do the right thing for once in your life and give her to me." Harry then stormed out of her house.

His daughter was dead the next day.

He curled up in a ball on the park bench and shed long-delayed tears of shame. He'd been a monster then, not only to Ron but to his daughter as well. Hermione might have been a lost cause, but his daughter had deserved a father who could at least show some kindness towards her mother. Merlin, what he wouldn't do just to hold his daughter now, to look into her eyes. It didn't matter how she was conceived; he'd loved her and always would.

When would he ever be at peace?

* * *

Hermione crawled into bed and waited for Severus to join her. They had been sharing his bed since Christmas, though they disciplined themselves to be content with cuddling there. It was both exquisite comfort and exquisite torture, but falling asleep in his arms was far better than imagining it from across the hall.

"Hermione," he purred. "You are once again on my side of the bed."

She smirked. "Well if you want me to leave…"

He crawled into bed beside her and scooped her into his arms "No, I'll just have to adjust to sleeping on this side, for you."

"Don't make it sound like such a burden," she playfully teased.

He kissed her emphatically on the lips. "Nothing about you is burdensome."

She smiled and she wrapped herself in the comfort of his embrace. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She closed her eyes in blissful peace.


	96. Chapter 96

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It means a lot to me! **

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Severus?" Hermione yawned as she opened her right eye.

"Morning sleepy head," he replied affectionately, kissing her on the forehead.

She smiled, "Good morning to you too," responding with a kiss to his cheek.

He smiled as he murmured, "I trust you slept well."

"Of course," she answered. "Even if you are a bit of a cover hog."

"Cover hog?" he gasped in mock horror.

"Yes," she teased. "I could barely keep warm with you constantly pulling the covers to your side."

"I guess you'll have to learn to follow the covers, then, wherever they go," he laughed. "At least I didn't ruin your beauty sleep."

"I look horrible in the mornings," she lamented.

"On the contrary," Snape replied, kissing the top of her head. "I find you at your most desirable when your hair is wild and curly and your eyes half open in the sunlight."

"Severus," she whispered before pressing her lips against his. He returned the kiss, moaning in pleasure. Hermione then back away and sighed, "I'm going to be too flustered to write your statement if we continue."

Snape sighed, wishing away the weeks until he was free to make love to Hermione. "I suppose you're right," he answered, struggling to pull his unmet desire under control.

With one last kiss and a smile, she slid out of the bed and slipped into her room to fetch her clothes. Even in her oversized t-shirt, he could see every curve of her body. Damn this was much more difficult than he expected…

"Severus?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"Yes?" he replied, shaking himself from his fog.

"What is the name of your new potion?" she asked. "It'll be difficult to write your statement without it."

"Oh," Severus answered, embarrassed that he hadn't even given it a moment's consideration.

"How about Hermione's sanctamoria?"

"What does that mean?" she asked, both pleased and a little disconcerted to have her name attached to it.

"Hermione's sacred memory," he answered. "Though if I were you, I'd simply tell the press the potion is called 'sanctamoria'. We probably don't need to invite questions about our relationship."

"Agreed," she replied.

She smiled and returned to her room. He sighed as he left his bed for a nice cold shower and another day at work.

* * *

Hermione reread the finished statement, scrutinizing it for just the right tone. She would have Severus examine it on his next break.

"Mistress!"

She looked down to see Filbert with a huge smile on his face. "Yes Filbert?" she asked.

"Does Mistress know what happens in less than two weeks?" Filbert asked.

"Please tell me it's not a court date," she sighed.

"No! Even better!" he replied.

"Oh?" she asked, now interested.

"It's Master's birthday!"

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Yes! Master's birthday is January 9th!"

Shit, she thought. I used up all my ideas at Christmas.

She sighed. "What do you think we should do for him?" she asked. "And keep your mind out of the bedroom."

"Maybe Mistress can take him back to the mountain," Filbert suggested.

"No," she replied. "I doubt the court will allow me to repeat that gesture."

Filbert thought for a moment. "Maybe you can give Master a baby," he mused. "He likes children."

"Hmm…I really don't think he wants to see me get disbarred," she answered.

"What's 'disbarred'?"

"Unable to function as a lawyer," Hermione answered.

"Ooh, that is bad," Filbert replied.

"Still," Hermione answered with a smile. "Maybe we can think of some way to make the day a little more special for him."

"Like…" Filbert asked.

She smirked and picked up the parchment containing the statement "You'll see soon enough! In the meantime, I need to see Severus about this statement."

She strolled down the hall with a gleam in her eyes. Filbert smiled, glad to have made the mistress so happy.

* * *

"So how did last night go?" Luna asked as Harry entered the dining room.

"I didn't see Hermione," he began.

"Why?" she asked as she sat down and put James to her breast.

"I just couldn't do it. I stood across the street from Snape's house when he opened the window to let in an owl. He spoke to me and then I heard Hermione's voice. It brought everything back… everything," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," Luna answered. "Still, you should really try to find a way to make peace with Hermione."

"I won't blow up at her on the stand," Harry answered.

"It's not just that," Luna replied. "It eats you alive some days. You try to hide it, but there are times when you think you're alone that I can see the pain."

"I miss my daughter," Harry replied. "I think about her more often than I'd like to admit. I wonder if she'd play Quidditch like me, which house she'd be sorted into at Hogwarts, and whether or not she'd have my eyes."

"Maybe Hermione thinks about that too," Luna answered. "Maybe you two are united in your pain. I know that I'd be lost without James."

"Maybe," Harry mused. "I don't know though. She's not the same person she was in school."

"No, but she's not the same person who met you in the bar that night, either," Luna replied. "Just like you aren't the same person who betrayed Ron."

He sighed. "Perhaps not. Still, we should be focusing on more positive things, like the Ministry's New Years party!"

"Yes, I'm sure there will be some thestrals there, and while little James won't be able to see them, I'm sure he'll appreciate being in their presence," she mused with a smile.


	97. Chapter 97

**AN: Thanks for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize!**

"What is the meaning of this?"

Snape scowled. "We close in fifteen minutes."

"Don't give me that!" the voice answered.

Snape looked up to see Slughorn in front of the counter glaring at him. "Hello Horace," he answered. "What brings you here?"

"This!" he exclaimed as he waved the newspaper under Snape's nose.

Snape took the issue from him and examined it. He smirked when he saw the article on his potion. "That's a very good photo of Professor Franklin," he replied.

"Forget Professor Franklin!" Slughorn yelled. "What about me?"

"What about you?" Snape asked. "I don't remember you having any involvement with this potion."

"I'm your official spokesperson!" he argued.

"I didn't release the statement, Hermione did. Take it up with her," Snape answered.

"I will! Where is she?" Slughorn huffed.

"Somewhere upstairs," Snape replied before clapping his hands. "Sparky?"

POP! "Yes?" the elf asked.

"Please show Professor Slughorn where Hermione is, if you can find her," Snape replied.

Sparky nodded before giving Slughorn a suspicious glare. "He's safe," Snape assured him.

"He better be," Sparky muttered under his breath before barking, "Follow Sparky!"

Slughorn nodded, taken aback by the elf's speech patterns as well as his paranoia. Where on earth did Severus find such a creature? His thoughts were interrupted by Snape demanding impatiently, "Are you going to follow him or stare at me?"

"I'll follow him, of course," Slughorn answered. "Good day, Severus."

"Good day," Snape muttered as he silently counted the remaining customers and announced, "Ten minutes to closing!"

Slughorn followed Sparky upstairs, unnerved by the way the elf periodically turned to glare at him in suspicion. By the time they reached the top landing, Slughorn was completely intimidated by the diminutive being. Sparky smirked to himself, almost as if he was proud of himself for subduing someone who had been so rude to Master.

Slughorn followed Sparky to the library where they found Hermione seated at a desk covered with law books.

She looked up and smiled. "Professor Slughorn! I was wondering when you'd come."

"Yes," Slughorn began, trying to regain his composure. "Well, I was wondering about some things."

She nodded as she stood up. "We should probably go somewhere more comfortable to talk."

"Yes," Slughorn answered as he stood up a little straighter. "Perhaps we could have some tea as well."

Hermione gave him a look. "I don't appreciate making house elves work more than necessary."

"Oh," Slughorn replied, recalling the stories of her house elf liberation movement.

"Should Sparky help Master then?" he asked.

"If he desires," Hermione answered.

"Sparky desires to obey Mistress," he answered. "If Sparky goes downstairs and Master realizes that you did not tell him to, he won't give him an Oreo."

She sighed, kicking herself again for underestimating the power of Oreos. "Okay, then please go downstairs and tell Severus I have everything under control, and you can help him with the store."

Sparky smiled and Pop'd away. "What's an Oreo?" Slughorn asked.

"A type of muggle pastry these elves are extremely fond of," she answered. "Let's go to the living room."

"Excellent idea!" he answered as they exited the library.

"Do you still want some tea?" she asked. "I could make us some."

"No, I believe I can go without," he answered.

"It's no big deal, really," she replied. "I'm told that I make excellent tea."

"No, I don't want to burden you," he answered.

She sighed as they entered the living room. An elf with a bow on her head was sitting on the couch. She stood and asked, "Does Mistress need anything?"

Hermione smirked as Slughorn tried and failed to mask his discomfort around Snape's house elves. Thankfully Amy didn't notice. "What are you doing right now?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing Mistress," Amy answered. "I was waiting for either you or Master to ask me to do something."

Mistress? Slughorn thought.

"Do you want to make us some tea?" Hermione asked.

"Yes!" she answered. "Amy would love to help Mistress!"

She Pop'd away. Slughorn glanced at Hermione. "I thought you didn't give orders to house elves."

"I don't like to," Hermione answered as she headed for the couch. "But she wasn't doing anything and seemed to want to serve."

"They're all very, uh, fanatical in their service to Severus," Slughorn answered.

She smiled. "You haven't seen fanatical. Just wait until you meet Filbert."

"Filbert?"

"Yes. He's very dedicated to Severus' happiness, even more so than the other two," she answered.

"Okay," Slughorn answered. "Um… why do they call you Mistress?"

She shrugged. "I think sometimes they read too much into my staying here. You aren't here to discuss house elves though, are you?"

"No," Slughorn answered as his tone regained its former passion. "I didn't."

There was a hint of mischief in her eyes when she replied, "You're probably here about the statement."

"Yes!" Slughorn replied. "I thought I was your spokesperson!"

"You are," Hermione assured him. "But the media was breathing down our necks and we needed some sort of statement. Besides, I didn't know where you stayed when Hogwarts wasn't in session. I figured you'd read it and come to us."

"True," he answered as he tried to piece together why Hermione's eyes were gleaming.

"Mistress! Friend! I have tea!" Amy announced as she entered holding a tray with two tea cups.

"Thank you Amy," Hermione answered as she took the cups from Amy's tray. She handed one to Slughorn and kept the other for herself. Amy watched Hermione expectantly as she took a sip. Hermione smiled. "It's very good Amy."

Amy grinned and skipped off to the kitchen. "The tea is excellent," Slughorn admitted after taking a sip.

"Amy does make the best tea," Hermione answered.

Slughorn smirked. "How do you do it?"

"What?" She asked as he took another sip.

"Live with Severus. When I heard about the bail hearing, I thought you two would tear each other's throats out. Yet here you are looking happier than ever and ordering around house elves. It almost looks like you're enjoying yourself here."

"Severus and I have tried to make the best of our situation," she answered. "As far as the case goes, we will continue to direct the press to you. As a matter of fact, you can tell them that we have some very promising leads in the case."

"Oh?" Slughorn asked, a gleam in his eye.

She nodded and then lied, "We're now thinking that the real culprit may be an ex-Death Eater furious with Severus for defecting and afraid that Rita Skeeter would expose him or her. By killing Rita and framing Severus, the murderer effectively killed two birds with one stone."

"I see!" Slughorn exclaimed. "Very promising theory, but what ex-Death Eaters are still out there, and why now?"

"Well, as for why now, Severus has lived in hiding for the past decade. They may have just now become aware of his location. Somehow they may have found out about the book too, and freaked out. As for who, well, we're still a little lost in that regard, though we have some leads."

"Who?"

"Well," Hermione answered after sipping from her tea. "There are several Death Eaters still at large. For instance everyone assumes Yaxley is dead, though there's no proof of this. The same goes for Augustus Rookwood and several others."

"Lucius," Slughorn hissed.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"Lucius Malfoy would've been included in Rita's book! He was an Ex-Death Eater, and Merlin knows he can kill!" Slughorn argued.

"I don't really know about that theory…" Hermione began

"No! He knows where Severus is, and he knows Rita was writing a book!"

"Why would he set up Severus?" Hermione asked in mock horror. "They're best friends!"

"Please! A Death-Eater like Malfoy doesn't know friendship!" Slughorn answered as he set his cup down and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"I know what I'm going to tell the media!" Slughorn exclaimed as he raced out of the room.

She heard him clomp down the stairs. When she was sure he was gone, she let herself burst into laughter. "I take it he took the bait," Snape began.

She stopped laughing long enough to answer, "Yep! By tomorrow morning everyone will be convinced that the defense is crazy for turning on one of their own witnesses and Ares will be much more willing to come out into the open."

Snape sighed as a troubled expression clouded his face. "Do you think Lucius will understand?"

"Is he a Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

Snape smirked. "Yes, though he might be surprised to find that you've embraced our tactics so easily."

She gave him a satisfied smirk in return, causing Snape's heart to skip a beat. "I'm full of surprises."

"I'm learning that," he replied in a silky voice, nuzzling his way up her neck.


	98. Chapter 98

**AN: YAY! 800 reviews! I'm doing another dance *dances very poorly.* You should be happy that you didn't have to see that...Anyway, thanks for reading, favoriting, for putting me on alert, and of course for reviewing! It really makes me happy!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"That bitch!" Ginny yelled.

Lucius sighed as Ginny stormed into the dining area. "What are you raving about now?" he asked.

"Yes, please tell," Narcissa added as she took a seat beside Lucius.

"Have you seen this article?" Ginny yelled.

"No, you're the first to see today's paper," Lucius answered with a smirk.

"Well read it!" Ginny demanded.

"What are you yelling about? Scorpius is trying to sleep!" Draco asked as he strolled into the dining hall.

"He should be up by now," Ginny answered.

Draco shook his head and answered, "He has a low grade fever and an earache."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Should we take him to the mediwitch?" she asked.

"I think he just has a bad cold," Draco answered. "I gave him a potion to reduce his fever and help him rest, but I think I'll take Margarita to Uncle Severus' later on today so we can stock up on some stronger medicine in case he needs it."

Ginny's eyes reignited with rage. "I'll go with you so I can give that whorish lawyer a piece of my mind!"

"Are you ever going to tell us what you're screaming about?" Lucius asked, more than a little irritated.

"Yes dear, perhaps you should stop screaming before Margarita hears you," Narcissa added.

"I think she's trying to be Scorpius' nurse right now," Draco chuckled. "When I left her, she was writing a letter to Uncle Severus about how to brew a "pepper up" potion. She's having a little trouble with, in her words, 'not writing sloppy like a dunderhead.'"

Lucius chuckled. "I'll go up and help her when we're done."

"Maybe you should read this first!" Ginny demanded as she thrust the paper in front of Lucius.

Lucius took the paper and glared at her. Then he began to read the offending article. His eyes widened. "This is a horrible shot of Snape apothecary. The angle is horrendous."

"Keep reading!" she answered.

He glared at her before he continued. "Okay," he muttered. "Severus made a new potion. I don't see the…"

Lucius fell silent as he read further. "Dear, what's wrong?" Narcissa asked as he quietly set the paper down.

"Apparently Hermione is claiming that an ex-Death Eater killed Skeeter and is framing Snape. Slughorn says it's me," Lucius answered.

"What?" Narcissa and Draco asked.

"She's betraying us! She's trying to separate Severus from us! She's going to isolate him and…"

"Quiet, Ginevra!" Lucius demanded. "I can't hear myself think!"

"What are you thinking?" Narcissa asked.

"That Severus would never allow her to do this," he began, lifting his finger to shush Ginny when she opened her mouth to speak. Ginny shut it obediently and glared at him. "And that Hermione would be a fool to do this even if he did."

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked.

"Hermione owes me this case," he answered. "She knows as well as I do that if it wasn't for me, she would've spent Christmas in Philadelphia opening the presents she gave herself. She owes me, and she knows it. That means something to Gryffindors."

"It does," Ginny admitted.

Lucius smirked. "I think it's a ploy."

"What could be gained from implicating one of her own witnesses, especially the man who's proving that Severus had no intention of killing Rita?" Draco asked.

"To draw out the real killer," Lucius answered.

"You think this is all one big game to draw someone out?" Ginny asked, now more intrigued than upset.

"It would be a very Slytherin thing to do," he replied.

"But Hermione's the Princess of Gryffindor!" Draco argued.

Lucius' smirk widened. "That makes this turn of events all the more satisfying, if I'm correct."

* * *

"She's up to something," Conway replied as he set the paper down.

"Up to what?" Calypso asked as she joined him on the couch, Ishtar wiggling happily in her arms.

"Something about this article just doesn't seem right," Adrian answered.

"Well, Lucius is a reasonable suspect," she began.

"He's her witness!" he argued. "The defense doesn't turn on its own witnesses unless it's collapsing."

"Maybe it is collapsin'."

"I doubt it. Miss Granger's too smart for that. If she sensed that Severus was guilty she'd start looking into calling it a crime of passion, thinking about having Mr. Snape declared legally insane, or hell, even coming to me with a plea bargain. She wouldn't be accusin' her own witnesses of murder though. Besides, she didn't even officially come out and say Lucius did this."

"Well then who did?" Calypso asked.

"Horace Slughorn," he answered.

"The perv!" she exclaimed.

He gave her an odd look. "Sorry," she replied with a sheepish smile as Ishtar started to fuss. Calypso bounced her on her knee until she settled down. "I just remember calling him that in school because my friends and I hated his class and we always thought it was creepy that he had parties with students."

"I won't comment on that,' Adrian replied. "But I can say that they're feeding false leads through him."

"I remember the chinchilla and bat hair incident," Calypso answered. "Still, what's the point?"

"She's trying to draw someone out," Adrian replied. "I don't know who, but she's trying to draw someone out."

"So she's still clinging to the notion of another killer?"

"Yes. She seems bound and determined to prove it was some one else in spite of everything."

"Just to play devil's advocate," Calypso began as Ishtar closed her eyes. "What if there is another killer?"

"What?" he asked.

"Minerva wasn't too convinced that it was Mr. Snape, no matter what you told her. She knew him pretty well, and if she's not convinced that he's guilty, well, what if the killer was someone else?"

"Honey, there's no evidence that anyone else did it. Minerva probably doesn't want to think the worst of him. Merlin knows I wouldn't want to suspect a fellow attorney of murder," Conway answered.

"True, but she tends to be a good judge of character, and even you admit that this isn't a slam dunk case," she replied.

"I know," he replied. "But what else do I have? He's the only suspect who makes sense."

"Maybe that's what Hermione is trying to figure out," Calypso answered.

"She'll keep it interesting," Conway answered with a smirk, "That's for sure."

**I know there was no SS/HG, but they'll be back tomorrow!**


	99. Chapter 99

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, for reading, for putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything!**

"Uncle Severus!" Margarita called as she entered.

Severus looked up from the counter and smiled as Margarita and her grandfather walked in. "The store's about to close, but if you'd like to wander upstairs, I think Amy has just finished making some cupcakes for New Year's."

"Can I?" Margarita asked.

He smiled. "I suppose you can go up and get a cupcake, but we aren't going to stay for very long because of your brother."

"What's wrong with Scorpius?" Snape asked.

"A bad cold and an ear infection," Lucius replied.

"Oh," Snape answered.

Margarita marched over to Severus with a proud smile on her face. When she reached the counter she pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper and handed it to him. "I wrote this!" she announced proudly.

"I can see that," Snape answered with a smile as he took it from her. He began reading it and smiled. "So you want to learn to make pepper-up potion?"

"It would make Scorpius feel better," she answered as Lucius beamed proudly behind her.

He smiled at her. "I'll teach you how to make pepper-up potion soon enough. In the meantime, go get a cupcake while I find some pepper-up potion and some earache medicine for your brother."

"But I don't want you to brew," she answered.

"Why not?" he asked in shock.

"Because then you can't spend time with Hermione, and Grandpa says that's what you like doing most of all!"

Lucius smirked as Snape glared at him. Then, Snape smirked and looked down at Margarita. "Between you and me, sometimes Hermione brews with me."

"Really?" she asked her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes," Snape nodded.

She smiled. "Is Hermione here?" she asked.

"I believe she's upstairs in the library," Snape answered.

Margarita raced upstairs as Lucius chuckled. "The children seem to have taken a liking to Hermione in spite of their mother."

"What's not to like?" Snape asked.

"I take it you two are still getting along well?" Lucius asked.

"We're getting along very well, but you would probably prefer to talk about the newspaper article, wouldn't you?" Snape answered.

"I simply wanted to ease Ginny's fears that Hermione was separating you from us. Personally I think the tactic was brilliantly Slytherin and I have no problem going along with it."

"Rest assured, Hermione will never separate me from your family. Judging from the way she behaved at Christmas, she's developed quite an affection for your grandchildren as well," he answered. "She also seems to tolerate you quite nicely."

Lucius chuckled again. "It's becoming easier to tolerate her as well. Out of curiosity though, what is her theory for the defense? Who is she trying to draw out?"

Snape sighed. "She believes that in order to discredit my fingerprints left on the door as well as my hair strand which was left at the crime scene, we need to lull the killer into a sense of false security so he or she will make a mistake and reveal the truth."

"Makes sense," Lucius answered, "But do you have any suspects?"

"We believe that the culprit worked at _The Daily Prophet_. We believe he or she killed Rita Skeeter in order to prevent her from publishing her book on me."

"Why?" Lucius asked.

"Because she stole the idea for the book from someone else," Snape answered.

"Oh," Lucius answered. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"Because everyone at _The Prophet _seems to be engaged in a contest to see who is the most petty," Snape answered.

"Very true," Lucius answered. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't know," Snape replied. "You'd have to ask Hermione. She tends to come up with the ideas. I refine them."

"Wise move indeed," Lucius replied. "Shall I speak to her now?"

"If you wish," Snape replied.

Snape stepped from behind the counter and led Lucius up the stairs. On the second floor, they could hear Margarita chattering on about the bat-bogey hex, and how Scorpius and she were secretly trying to learn it. He entered the living room.

Hermione was sitting next to Margarita, completely engrossed in the conversation. She was a natural with the Malfoy children. He began to wonder what she'd be like with her own children. Then again, could she even have children? It didn't matter to Severus; until now he'd never considered having children so it wouldn't bother him one way or the other.

He pushed those thoughts from his mind. "Hermione!" he called.

She turned around and to Lucius' amusement gave Severus a smile that lit her entire face. Her smile faded when she saw Lucius. "Lucius," she began.

"Don't mind me," Lucius replied. "I'm just here to ask if you need any help from me."

"I'm going to get a cupcake!" Margarita announced. "Do you want one Hermione?"

"Sure!" she answered. "I'd like a chocolate one!"

Margarita stood up and left the room. Snape sat beside Hermione while Lucius settled into a chair across from her. "First of all," Hermione began. "I told Slughorn that I suspected an ex-Death Eater killed Skeeter, not you per se…"

"I figured as much," Lucius answered with a genuine smile. "I'm also very aware that I'm an attractive alternate suspect. I understand the strategy. I was just curious as to how I could aid in your efforts."

"Well," Hermione answered. "If anyone asks, pretend to be insulted about the allegations, but still supportive of Severus. Blame me for everything."

"I'm sure Ginny will approve of that plan," Lucius answered.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione groaned as Lucius laughed.

"Hermione! I have a cupcake for you!" Margarita announced as she skipped in. "It's chocolate."

"Thank you Margarita," Hermione replied as she took one from her hand.

"Where's my cupcake?" Lucius asked.

Margarita groaned as she walked back towards the kitchen. "No, no!" Lucius called before she could reach the kitchen. "I was just joking."

She smiled, sat next to Hermione, and watched her take a few bites of the cupcake. "Is it good?" she asked.

"It's very good!" Hermione answered. "Why don't you try yours?"

Margarita nodded and took a bite of her treat. "How bad was she?" Snape asked quietly.

"I calmed her down by late afternoon," Lucius answered.

"Thank goodness," Snape sighed. "I take it with Scorpius' illness you will spend New Year's at home, then."

"Unfortunately, yes," Lucius answered.

"Aw!" Margarita moaned.

"Now Margarita, you're seeing Severus and Hermione now, aren't you?" Lucius asked.

"Yes," she sighed.

"And we'll see them later in January, won't we?" Lucius asked.

Margarita smiled and nodded. Hermione smirked as Snape sighed. "I guess that's okay," she replied. "I still want to see them on New Years though."

"I know," Lucius answered. "Still, we have to give him and Hermione some time alone now don't we?"

Margarita's eyes grew wide as she nodded eagerly. "Okay!" she replied.

Severus and Hermione exchanged a glance. Lucius the matchmaker didn't know he had already succeeded. "If you two need any help..." Lucius began.

"Actually, we do," Snape replied.

"Oh?" he asked.

"We need you to help us locate some people."


	100. Chapter 100

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, for reading, for putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot to me!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

"Locate some people?" Lucius asked as he leaned back. "I'm not exactly a private investigator."

"No, but don't pretend that you don't have connections," Snape answered.

"True," he answered with a smirk. "Still, won't it appear inappropriate for me to be searching for potential alternate suspects in your case?"

"Yes, but that's not what I'm asking you to do," Snape answered.

"Okay," Lucius answered.

"Who are you asking him to find?" Hermione asked.

"Your parents," he answered.

The room fell silent. Margarita finally asked, "What happened to them?"

"They don't remember being my parents," Hermione answered with palpable sadness in her voice.

Margarita's eyes widened. "How? Mummy said she'd never forget or leave me!"

"It's a really long story," Hermione began.

"Margarita," Snape interjected, "Would you liked to play something with Filbert?"

By the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes, Margarita knew that this was more of an order than a suggestion. She sighed, popped the remainder of her cupcake in her mouth, and left the room. "Please stay on this floor!" Lucius ordered.

"Yes Grandpa!" she answered.

Margarita clapped her hands and Lucius heard a POP! as Filbert answered her summons. Snape cast a muffliato spell on them. "She doesn't need to hear this," he answered.

"Agreed," Hermione replied. "Thanks."

"As long as I can still hear her," Lucius answered.

Hermione smirked at how well Margarita had wrapped her slightly overprotective grandfather around her little finger. Before she could further pursue that train of thought, Severus continued, "As you know I created Hermione's Sanctamoria…"

"Wait!" Lucius interrupted. "The media reported that it was just 'Sanctamoria'!"

Snape sighed as Lucius grinned. Without thinking, Hermione protectively scooted closer to Severus. Lucius grinned even wider when he discerned the flash of arousal the movement provoked in Snape's eyes. "Its proper name is Hermione's Sanctamoria," he answered.

"You two are lovers, aren't you?" Lucius asked with a full blown self-satisfied smirk.

"Not in the physical sense," Severus answered.

"But we do love each other," Hermione replied.

"I'm glad you have both found some happiness," Lucius answered.

"Thank you," Hermione answered.

"Yes," Snape replied.

Lucius smiled, but then his face became serious. "So, you want me to find Hermione's parents in order to administer the potion to them?"

"Well, it should probably be a process," Hermione began.

"What kind of process?" Lucius asked.

"The last time I tried to tell them who I was, they had me arrested. Plus it's been fifteen years. It would be hard to learn that the past fifteen years of your life have been a lie." Hermione answered.

"True," Lucius answered. "As a parent though, I should warn you that if Draco pulled something like this I would be more than a little enraged."

"I know," Hermione answered. "I've considered that, but they should at least have the chance to know the truth."

"That's the Gryffindor way of putting it at least," Lucius grumbled.

She sighed. "I just want to know if they're okay, and maybe have some sort of relationship with them."

"Understandable," Lucius answered. "You need to understand though, while my connections within the wizarding world, including Australia, are vast and numerous, they are not as strong in the muggle world. I know people who know people, but I cannot guarantee you success."

"I understand," Hermione answered.

He smiled. "Then you still want to do this?"

"Yes," she answered as she rested her head on Severus' shoulder for comfort. "I want to do this."

"Okay then," he answered. "I'll need ink and a quill."

Snape summoned Sparky to retrieve the items. When he returned, he gave them to Lucius and disappeared with a POP! "What are your parents' names?" Lucius asked as he dipped the quill into the vial.

"Their real names are Jane Regina and Earl Marcus Granger. My mother's maiden name was Steinbeck, hence the name of my disguise…"

"What disguise?" Lucius asked after writing down their names.

Snape smirked. "She's infiltrated _The Daily Prophet_ a time or two."

Lucius smirked. "Pity you didn't have a better bloodline, else you would've made a fine Slytherin."

She sighed and smiled. "I'm sure your son would've enjoyed that."

"He may have," Lucius replied with a smirk as he saw a flash of possessiveness in Snape's eyes.

"What names did you give your parents when you obliviated them?" Snape asked, eager to take his mind off the fact that the lady he loved could've been with his godson of all people.

"I made them believe that they were Donna Marie and Orin Steven Fletcher," she answered as Lucius wrote.

"Interesting. Where did they go?" Lucius asked.

"I believe they are in Canberra. The last time I checked, they had a joint dentistry practice,' she replied.

"What address?"

She gave him the address. "Thank you," he replied as he looked up from his writing. "This should be enough to get started."

"Thank you so much!" Hermione answered.

"Well, you're in luck; some high ranking officials in Australia owe me some favors. In the meantime, clear Severus of these charges," Lucius answered.

"I will!" Hermione promised.

Lucius nodded. "I should probably get Margarita. Her brother really needs that medicine and she probably needs to be in bed."

"Yes," Snape answered as they all stood. "Thank you for everything, Lucius."

Lucius smiled back. "You can thank me by not being a dunderhead around her."

"I won't," Snape promised with a smirk as he lifted the muffliato spell.

"Good," Lucius answered before calling, "Margarita!"

"Coming!" she called.

She skipped into the room. "Yes, Grandpa Lucius?"

"It's time to go," he replied.

"Oh, but I still want to stay with Uncle Severus and Hermione."

"I know," Lucius answered. "We'll see them again soon though."

"Okay," she answered.

"I'll walk you two downstairs and give you the potions you need," Snape offered.

"Thank you," Lucius answered.

Margarita hugged Hermione and said, "I'm glad Uncle Severus likes you. You're really nice!"

"I'm glad he likes me too," she replied as she returned the embrace.

Hermione released Margarita and watched her and the men leave. She then sighed, letting her thoughts wander to the events of the day.

"Hermione?" Snape called from the stairwell.

"I'm still in here!" she called back.

He approached her and saw the troubled look on her face. "Hermione, what's wrong?" he whispered.

"What if I just made a huge mistake?"


	101. Chapter 101

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, for reading, for putting me on alert, and for favoriting! I really appreciate it! Thanks also for sticking with me for over a hundred chapters!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"What huge mistake?" Severus asked as he sat down beside her.

"What if my parents want nothing to do with me? What if they turn me away again?" she asked.

"You really can't control that," Snape answered. "As much as I hate to say it, that part of the equation is out of our hands."

"What if they have no interest in being parents again after all this time?" she answered.

"Then as hard as it is," he answered as she leaned into his chest, "You'll have to accept the fact that they're happy with their lives."

Her voice thickened with emotion. "What if they regain their memories, find out who I am, and disown me because I'm not the daughter they wanted?" she asked.

"Hermione," he murmured as he embraced her.

"I mean," Hermione choked as tears clouded her eyes. "It's bad enough that they forgot about their daughter, but to find out that your daughter is an alcoholic with one miscarriage under her belt?"

"You're also an attorney," Snape replied. "A very successful one at that."

"Yes, who got so plastered that she burned down the Ministry building…"

"Over a decade ago!" Snape answered. "If I were them, I'd see a daughter who got lost for awhile, but then found herself again and rose above her past."

She sighed. "It's not like I ever really talked with them much about what I did at Hogwarts. I mean, they had a basic understanding of my life there, but I never let them see the rest of the Wizarding world. I sometimes wonder if I should've just because they seemed interested. I wonder if they'd still be interested…"

"I don't know," Snape answered.

"I miss them," Hermione whispered.

"I know," he replied as he lowered her onto his lap, where he began to massage her back. She moaned in pleasure.

"Thanks," she answered.

"No problem," he smiled.

"Severus?"

"Yes?" he asked as he felt her muscles tighten again. He responded by gently kneading the knots away.

"Could you, could you ever love a woman who couldn't have children?" she asked.

"I've honestly never considered children part of my life's plan anyway, so I doubt it would matter. Why?"

He felt her muscles relax under his touch. "I was just wondering."

"Do you think you can still have children?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "I know some women can after a miscarriage, but I've always feared I was one of those who couldn't. Merlin! What if my parents want to be grandparents and I can't because I'm infertile?"

"Why don't you let a mediwitch perform some testing spells?" Snape asked.

"I just never had the courage to," she admitted. "After Sara died I couldn't fathom having another child for years. Now though, I don't know."

"If it bothers you, you should see a mediwitch," Snape answered.

She propped her head up. "I don't want a child unless you're the father."

His fingers froze in place as he took a deep breath. She searched his eyes to gauge his reaction, but she couldn't decipher his emotions. Finally, he swallowed and answered, "I don't want you to get your hopes up. We both know my future holds no guarantees."

"I know, believe me, I know. Every time I tell myself that though, I start imagining us celebrating your release. It's not rational, but it's true," she replied.

"It's not irrational. You have already proven your skill as an attorney," he replied.

"The fact that you're innocent helps," she replied.

He chuckled. "That, it does."

She smirked. "I love you Severus."

"I love you too, Hermione. No matter what happens or what you can and cannot do, I'll always love you," he answered.

She rolled onto her back and looked up at him. "I suppose even if I can't conceive, we could always adopt Scorpius and Margarita."

"I'm sure they wouldn't be opposed to that," he answered with a smirk, stroking her hair. "Though their parents and grandparents may have something to say about it."

She smiled. "I suppose so."

* * *

"Well?" Narcissa asked as Lucius entered the living room. "What did Severus say?"

Ginny looked up, eyeing Lucius with interest. "It was exactly as I suspected," Lucius answered. "Severus and Hermione are using me to draw out their main suspect."

"Was it Hermione or Severus' idea?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione's, though Severus found it brilliant," Lucius answered with a hint of pride.

Narcissa smirked. "It warms my heart to see Severus in love with a good Slytherin woman, even if she is technically a Gryffindor."

Ginny answered. "She could always use that Slytherin nature against us!"

"Or she could use it to defend Severus and set him free," Lucius answered. "Among other things…"

"What other things?" Ginny asked, afraid to learn the answer.

Lucius smirked. "They finally admitted to being a couple."

"We'll see how long that lasts," Ginny grumbled.

"He's happy," Lucius replied, almost as though it was a warning.

"I'm glad he's happy, but he's going to get his heart trampled on," Ginny argued. "She'll find some other guy and cheat on Severus!"

"Funny," Narcissa replied. "I seem to recall telling Draco that very same thing regarding a red-headed Gryffindor who was only interested in Quidditch and Potter."

"I was different," Ginny spat. "I was sober."

"And clinging to a hopeless romance with Potter," Lucius answered.

Ginny glared at him. "Could you just give me the potions for Scorpius?"

"Here," Lucius answered as he handed her the bag.

She snatched it from him and stormed upstairs. At the top of the staircase she could hear Draco telling Margarita a bedtime story. She smiled as she peeked in on them, though neither noticed her. Then she snuck into Scorpius' room.

He was asleep with the blankets pulled over his face. She walked over and shook him gently. "Scorpius," she whispered.

"Mum," he groaned.

"You need to take your medicine, honey," she whispered.

"I wanna sleep," he muttered.

"You can go back to sleep after you take the medicine," she whispered.

He groaned as he opened his eyes and sat up. She gave him the medicine and made sure he swallowed it. He gagged a little on the pain medicine for his ear. "Did you see Uncle Severus?" he asked.

"No, but your grandfather did with Margarita," she answered.

He smiled. "Did he say 'hi'?"

"He sure did!" Ginny answered. "He misses you."

"I miss him too," Scorpius answered. "Was Hermione there, too?"

Ginny sighed and tried to mask her feelings towards the other witch. "Yes. She says, 'hi' as well." She took a deep breath.

Scorpius' smile widened. "I think she's nice, and Uncle Severus seems happier around her."

"He does," she admitted. "Anyway, you need some sleep."

He nodded and lay back down. "Good night Mum," he yawned.

"Goodnight Scorpius," she whispered back.

He closed his eyes as she blew him a kiss and closed the door. Draco stood in the hallway with a nervous expression on his face. "Are you sure you should've been in there?" he asked.

"I already took some potion to raise my immunity," she answered. "I took it at dinner."

"Oh yeah," he answered. "I'm sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay," she answered.

Draco smiled. "I take it Father told you about Severus and Hermione."

She nodded. "Hopefully he'll see her for who she is."

Draco sighed and decided not to fight with her. Instead, he pulled her into an embrace and captured her lips with his. She returned the kiss, happy that after everything, she had still wound up with the man she loved.


	102. Chapter 102

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, for reading, for putting me on alert, and for favoriting this! I really appreciate it!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Give me that!" Hermione laughed.

"The owl came to me!" Snape replied with a playful smirk as he held the letter over his head.

"But the letter is addressed to me!" she laughed as she jumped up to grab it from him.

"Yes, but this is my house," he answered. "Besides, if we are truly in some sort of a relationship, than everything should be open between us."

"Not our mail!" she replied before jumping up again, only to barely miss it.

"You wouldn't be gossiping with your friends back in Philadelphia about me, would you?" he teased.

"What if I was?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I'd appreciate a little warning if you've written them about my impeccable skills," he answered.

"What skills?" she asked.

"You know," he growled as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "My skills." He kissed the lower part of her jaw. "The things I do that make you tremble with desire." He kissed her neck.

Seizing her opportunity, Hermione yanked the letter from Severus' hands. "Shit," he muttered.

She laughed. "Your skills are unparalleled, but that doesn't mean that I don't have a few of my own."

He smirked. "Fair enough. Seriously though, who is it from?"

She opened it carefully and examined the signature. "It's from Adrian Conway."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She read the letter and smiled. "He wants to meet with me as soon as possible in order to schedule the jury selection."

"Great." Snape replied. "We get to select twelve dunderheads to hear out my case."

"Now Severus," she replied in a serious tone. "You need to look upon these jurors with respect. They will have your life in their hands."

He sighed. "I know. That's why they scare me."

"I know," she whispered.

He smirked. "It's funny, because twenty years ago, they'd have been cowering from me, terrified that I'd give them a detention. Now, now they get to decide my fate, and all I can do is hope they believe me in spite of my past."

She sighed and embraced him. "Severus, I'm getting closer to solving this whole thing. We just need a smoking gun."

"I know, but what if we can't find it," Snape answered as he held her close.

"We will," she replied. "I won't rest until I solve this case."

"I know," Severus whispered. "And I trust you, but it's always in the back of my mind that I could lose everything."

"Well, tonight really isn't the time to focus on that," Hermione replied with a genuine smile. "Tonight we're going to bring in the New Year."

He frowned. "Which begs the question of why Conway wrote this letter now instead of waiting until after the holiday?"

"He probably wrote this letter after work because he wants to hit the ground running on your case next week," she answered.

"I suppose so," Severus replied.

"In the meantime, I don't have to answer it until tomorrow," she answered. "Tonight we should enjoy New Years Eve. How do you usually celebrate?"

He smirked. "If I'm alone I brew. If I'm with the Malfoys, we play with the kids and have a party."

"What kind of party?" she asked.

He sighed. "We drink Firewhiskey and champagne while eating a dinner to rival that of Thanksgiving."

"Oh," she answered.

"I shouldn't have said anything," he answered.

She shrugged. "Why? People drink champagne. I'm not going to jump off the wagon if you want a drink."

"I don't have any alcoholic beverages anyway," he replied. "I drank the last of my Firewhiskey the night Rita died."

"I suppose that's good," she replied with a small smile.

"I never drank that much anyway," he answered. "What do you usually do?" he asked.

She blushed. "Work on case files and read."

"We both have such exciting traditions," Snape grinned.

"Yes," she sighed.

They stood in silence for a moment. Snape then smiled. "I know something we could do."

"What?" she asked.

"When was the last time you played a muggle card game?" he asked.

"Years," she answered. "Why?"

He smiled. "I remember most of the rules to most of the games, if you're interested."

"Sounds intriguing," she answered as her eyes lit up.

He walked over to the coffee table and sat down in front of it. "What game?" he asked.

"Omaha Hold'em!" she answered.

He smirked. "Feeling lucky tonight are we?" he asked with a playful gleam.

"Of course," she answered. "Do you want to use money?"

He shook his head. "We can use chips. Filbert!"

POP! "Yes Master?" the elf asked.

"Please bring me a glass of egg nog, the cards, and the gambling chips," he ordered.

"I'd like a glass of egg nog as well," Hermione added.

"Okay!" Filbert answered before disappearing.

Hermione sat across from Severus as Filbert reappeared and placed the requested items on the table. "Thank you Filbert," Hermione replied.

"Yes, thank you, and please alert us when it's a minute to midnight," Snape requested.

"Yes!" Filbert answered excitedly before he disappeared with a POP!

Hermione smiled as Snape removed the cards from the box. "Now, refresh me on how to play Omaha Hold'em."

"So you're willing to learn from me?" Hermione teased.

"Don't get too used to it," he answered.

She laughed. "Ha! Give me the cards so I can deal them out."

"My aren't we bossy," he quipped as he handed her the cards.

"Well I am your attorney which means you'd be wise to accept my counsel," she answered.

"Enjoy it while you can," Snape replied.

She laughed as she shuffled the cards then expertly dealt them. "Okay, Omaha Hold'em is a lot like Texas Hold'em, except with four cards…"

After a few hands, Severus seemed to understand the game, and after a few more, they were playing with chips.

Before they knew it, Filbert Pop'd in and announced, "One minute to midnight!"

Amy and Sparky arrived soon after to help celebrate the moment. Together, they shouted, "Five! Four! Three! Two! One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

With the flick of a wand, magical confetti shimmered its way from the ceiling to the floor where it dissolved into the carpet. Severus reached across the table to capture Hermione's lips in a kiss full of hope and promise. If they could weather the events of the next few months, it would be a very good new year, indeed.


	103. Chapter 103

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, for reading, for putting me on alert, and for favoriting! I really appreciate it! Sorry this is a little late, I couldn't get the site to pull up until now. Gotta love the Internet...**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Mr. Conway?" Hermione called as she knocked on his office door.

"Come in!" DA Conway answered.

She entered with a smile and sat on the chair across from him. "Thanks for meetin' me now, especially on such short notice," he said.

She shrugged. "It was fine. Mr. Snape and I are eager to proceed as well, so the day after New Years is hardly a burden for us."

"That's good," Conway replied. "Because there are some very important things I need to discuss with you."

"Yes! I think we should ask the judge to move forward with the jury selection," Hermione answered.

"Good. Is there any particular date that's simply out the question between now and March?" he asked.

"The only one which comes to mind is January 9th," she answered.

"Any reason?" he asked.

"It's Mr. Snape's birthday," she answered. "I think he should at least be allowed to enjoy it, especially in light of the charges ahead."

"I see," Adrian answered. "I doubt the judge would be ready to proceed that quickly so I don't think that would be a problem."

"Thank you," she answered.

Adrian smirked. "You sure do seem to share a close relationship with your client."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, masking her growing panic.

"I just mean that the last time I saw you two together, you seemed close. It isn't my place to judge or speculate, but it is an observation," he answered.

"Mr. Snape and I were once professor and pupil," she answered.

"From what I heard his people skills were somewhat lacking, but then again I've only heard about him from the papers and Minerva," he answered somewhat offhandedly. "Maybe because of your intelligence he was different with you."

"Sure," she answered, hoping to change the subject as quickly as possible.

Adrian could see a hint of worry in her eyes, but he decided to chalk it up to not wishing to discuss her past. "Speaking of your former professors," he continued, "Horace Slughorn has been spinning some wild tales in the media."

She smirked. "Yes, he sure has."

"I mean turning on your own witness, Lucius Malfoy no less? Miss Granger, what is going on with your defense?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Simple, I'm trying to lull the real murderer into a false sense of security so we can draw him out. We're still holding on to the theory that Rita made some enemies at _The Daily Prophet_, and those enemies murdered her," Hermione answered.

"Very interesting, but is there a shred of evidence?" he asked.

"I'm currently collecting it!" she answered.

He gave her a peculiar look. "Do I want to know how?"

"I'm not doing anything a PI wouldn't do," she answered.

He seemed satisfied with the answer. "Okay," he sighed. "Well, if you want to approach me about a plea deal between now and the jury selection…"

"I'll pass!" she answered firmly.

Adrian smiled in admiration of her determination. "Okay Miss Granger. Have it your way."

"Thank you," she answered.

"Now," Adrian replied, his eyes becoming more serious, "There is one more issue, and I'm only warning you because I respect you as a person."

"What?" she asked.

He took a deep breath. "I've been speaking with Harry Potter about his testimony."

Her eyes widened as her heart and lungs stopped. Finally, she whispered, "Okay."

"Luna is encouraging him to make peace with you."

"Well," she answered trying to hide her mounting emotions. "I suppose that's between them, then."

"I simply wanted to prepare you for it," Adrian replied.

She sighed. "I have a feeling he was at my house the other night."

"Your house?" he asked.

"You know what I mean," she answered. He nodded, allowing her to continue. "I didn't make out exactly what he yelled, but he never came in."

"Probably for the best," Conway sighed. "Anyway, I thought you should know just in case he does come."

"I'll be sure to ready myself for him," she answered.

"Good. On a somewhat lighter note, I'll send in the request for the jury selection," he replied.

She smiled, though her eyes were weary. "Thank you Mr. Conway."

"No, thank you," he answered as he extended his hand.

She grasped his hand and shook it gratefully, then strolled out of his office into the chaos of the police headquarters. As she neared the exit, she heard someone call, "Miss Granger!"

Hermione spun around and saw a smiling Perpetua approach her. "Tell Mr. Snape that I said, 'thank you so much for that potion!' It really saved me during the holiday season."

"Don't mention it," Hermione answered. "It must be horrible to be allergic to your niece's pet."

"It really is," Perpetua answered. "He's a cute little guy too, so I feel awfully bad."

Hermione nodded and then asked, "Do you remember the exact time you entered Miss Skeeter's room and found her corpse?"

"Yes ma'am! We got the call about ten, and it took us five minutes to collect ourselves, apparate to the hotel, and reach the room. I'd say we reached it at ten o' five. Why?"

"No reason," she answered. "I'm just mulling over some possibilities in my head.

"Well, good luck," Perpetua answered. "Tell Mr. Snape I said 'thanks!'"

"I will," Hermione promised.

"Severus!" Hermione called as she entered the store.

She was taken aback to see Snape engrossed in something on his counter. He looked up and motioned for her to join him. "Look at this," he began.

He slid the paper over to her. She picked it up and grinned as she read in the society page:

**Ares Philips engaged to Giselle Anger!**


	104. Chapter 104

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, for reading, for putting me on alert, and for favoriting this! It really means a lot!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

"Oh Severus!" Hermione exclaimed, attracting curious looks from some of the customers.

Snape suppressed a smile and cast a muffliato spell. "I knew you'd be excited with the turn of events."

"I am!" Hermione exclaimed but then frowned. "Where's their engagement picture, though?"

"Apparently Ares is still in Lourdes. He announced this over the floo. They plan to conduct a full on interview with them when they return on the fourth," Snape replied.

"So they're doing my work for me," she replied with a smirk. "I mean, you never know what people will say during these things."

"Indeed," Snape answered as he smirked in return. "At least now we know that his girlfriend did buy the polyjuice, or at least had the same name as the person who did."

"Still," Hermione mused. "We're going to need a picture of her so we can determine her hair color, but even that's dubious because she could've changed it. Still, surely there's security footage of her at the hotel."

"If she was in the cameras sights," he replied with a smirk.

She smiled. "I'll need to set up some interviews with the hotel employees anyway. Perpetua's given me an idea."

"What?" Snape asked.

"In his statement, Ares made it sound like he and Rita spent the day in his room, but when he talked to me he discussed going under her door to see her because she didn't like disabling wards. I seriously doubt he changed to go to Harry's talk in her hotel room, and I seriously doubt he spent all day in his tuxedo. Now, sneaking under the door isn't completely inconsistent since he could've snuck in under the door to see if she was ready, but that doesn't make sense."

"Why?" Severus asked.

"Think about it! He probably had expensive equipment such as cameras and voice enhancers which could easily get stolen or stepped on if left in the hallway. He could've shrunken them, but then he'd risk breaking them as he went under the door …"

"Not to mention that when he returned to normal size they could have been broken too since the equipment is so fragile. It seems pretty risky to shrink them," Snape answered.

"Exactly!" Hermione answered.

"Yet, we should consider that he may have left the equipment in his room," Snape answered.

"I seriously doubt it. I mean, he was eager to leave for the university and get a good seat. It would be a waste of time to go into her room to talk to her and then go back to his room to collect his equipment. He'd want to be ready when he met with her. I honestly doubt he entered her room as a chinchilla, which poses a serious problem for him."

"Why?" Severus asked.

"Because when I was considering taking this case I researched it in the newspaper the night after I first visited you. In the photo I saw Perpetua giving an interview with teary, red eyes and a dripping nose. At first I wondered what her problem was, but I think I have a theory!"

"She was allergic to the chinchilla hair!" Snape exclaimed.

"Exactly!" she answered. "She must've sensed it and had a reaction to it! Now, if my deductions are right, there should've been no reason for a chinchilla hair to be there unless Ares snuck in at some point."

"But what if he did it the day before?" Snape asked.

"Then a maid needs to be fired," Hermione answered. "At least, from my experience, the maids tend to clean the floors everyday."

"Good point," he answered with a smile.

She sighed. "Don't get too excited yet. A maid may not have done her job, or Ares may have another excuse. Even if we can pinpoint him in the room, he may not be our killer. He may have simply aided the real killer."

"But if we could prove he was a co-conspirator, then I'd finally be rid of this murder charge!" Snape answered.

"Yes, if we can prove that Ares Philips was in the room and that Giselle Anger bought the polyjuice for him, then you're as good as free," she replied.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me!" he answered.

"No problem," she replied as his smile widened. "Oh by the way, Perpetua said, "thanks' for the potion."

"I was overstocked and it was Christmas," he answered.

Hermione smiled. "You have a heart Severus. You're just afraid to show it."

"I'm not afraid to show it to you," he purred.

She smiled but then frowned when she saw a customer approach the counter. Snape glared at him and undid the muffliato. "Is that all?" Snape asked.

"Yes," the man replied.

"That will be thirty-five eighty-eight," Snape replied.

Hermione gave him one last lingering look before retreating upstairs. When she reached the library, she sat at the desk and began writing a letter to the owner of the hotel where Rita was murdered. After all, if the state could examine the crime scene and interview employees, why couldn't she?


	105. Chapter 105

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, putting me on alert, favoriting, and of course, for reading! I really appreciate it!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

Snape sighed as he watched a handful of patrons dawdle indecisively among the aisles. Since New Year's there had been noticeably fewer customers, but that was to be expected after the Christmas rush. Still, business was bound to pick up soon. After all, polyjuice and love potions were in high demand for Valentines Day.

He looked down at the newspaper on the counter. For the past couple of days he and Hermione had been buying _The Daily Prophet_ from a nearby bookstore in hope of catching Ares Philips' interview. So far they hadn't seen a thing, but today might be their lucky day.

He gingerly turned to the society section and smirked when he read;

**Ares Philips and Giselle Anger Discuss Engagement, Marriage, and Rita Skeeter Murder**

Okay, so they could've gone without mentioning the murder, but at least the interview was finally published. He considered summoning Filbert to fetch Hermione, but then thought better of it. Yesterday the manager of the hotel where Rita died had agreed to allow Hermione to tour the place and interview the maid who had cleaned Rita's room. The interview was set up for tomorrow, since that was the maid's day off, but knowing Hermione, she was already immersed in her preparations. It wasn't like the article was going to change after he cast a spell on it to force the contents to stay as they were. Besides, business was too damn slow today. With a sigh of resignation, he decided to begin reading.

**Betty Braithwaite: **Congratulations on your engagement!

**Ares Philips: **Thank you so much!

**Giselle Anger: **Yes! Thank you!

**B: **How exactly did you two meet?

**A: **Well, we met when Rita and I were conducting an interview with the Mayor of Nice. We'd just finished and decided to enjoy the rest of our stay. We were on the beach when I saw this fiery redhead run right past me.

Fiery redhead? Snape thought.

**G: **Yes! I was chasing my poodle down the beach of all things. It had gotten off its leash again.

**B: **There are spells you can use to prevent that.

**G**: Oh I know, but I can never get it to sit still long enough for me to cast it.

**B:** I see. So what exactly did he do after seeing you?"

**G: **Well, it's actually what Rita did…

**A: **Yes! She saw me staring at her and called, "Hey redhead!"

**G: **I stopped and there I saw him! My dream prince.

Snape tried to keep from gagging. If Hermione ever called him that…well, he'd probably wonder if she was okay or feeling like herself. He smirked and congratulated himself on finding a woman with half a brain who didn't use such nauseating endearments.

**A: **Anyway, Rita invited her to dinner and conveniently excused herself as soon as Giselle arrived.

**G: **We fell in love that first night.

**A: **I'll never forget it!

**B: **Okay you two lovebirds! When's the wedding planned?

**G: **Sometime this June!

**A: **We want to have it on the beach where we met!

"Excuse me!"

Snape looked up from the article and scowled when he saw his unexpected visitor. "DA Conway," he began in his most polite silky-hostile voice. "I didn't know you patronized the businesses of Ex-Death Eaters, much less ones accused of murder."

Adrian smirked. "I don't tend to, Mr. Snape. Still, I do frequent places where I can find my opposing counsel."

"Really?" he drawled as Conway placed two vials of potion on the counter.

Snape looked down. "What exactly are those for?" he asked.

"I need them to help me with a witness," Conway replied.

"What witness needs polyjuice?" Snape asked.

"I'm afraid that's confidential Mr. Snape," he answered.

"Not if it has to do with my trial," Severus replied.

"It's for a practice session with a witness," Adrian admitted.

Satisfied, Snape nodded. "That'll be twenty-eight fifty," he answered.

"Thank you," Adrian answered as he took out his wallet and fingered through the bills for a ten and a twenty. "Where's Ms. Granger?"

"Upstairs somewhere," Snape answered as he took the money and placed it in the register. "Why?"

"I need to discuss some things with her," Conway answered.

"Oh," Severus replied as he set the change on the counter and handed him the receipt. "I'll have a house elf escort you to her."

"Thank you," Adrian replied as he took the money and the receipt.

Snape clapped his hands and Filbert appeared. "Yes Master?" he asked.

"Take the DA up to Hermione. He needs to speak with her," Snape ordered.

"Yes Master!" Filbert answered. "Follow me!"

Adrian nodded and followed the elf up the staircase. Snape sihged, hoping that Hermione would keep her guard up, and returned his attention to the article he'd been reading. The remainder of the page consisted of wedding plans, gossip Snape couldn't have cared less about, and the offending endearments. He scowled and turned it over, scanning the newsprint until he saw Rita's name again.

**B: **Now, you mentioned that Rita is the reason you met.

**A: **Yes. I wonder what she would say if she knew we were getting married.

**G: **We've considered naming our first daughter after Rita just to honor her! Rita would've been her godmother if she'd lived.

**B: **Wait, you aren't pregnant now, are you?

**G: **No! Though we're planning on starting soon!

**A: **I've always wanted a family! I was an only child and always envied seeing other kids playing with their siblings. That's why I want a big family.

**G: **I just love children! I've always dreamed of having a little girl of my own, and maybe a son!

**B: **Speaking of naming your little girl after Rita; was it weird to think that Rita Skeeter died in the room right beside you?

**G: **What do you mean?

**B: **Well, you were sick that night right?

**A: **Giselle was very sick that night. She was throwing up like mad.

**G: **Oh yeah! Shopping took a lot out of me!

**B: **It must've been tragic though, finding out she was murdered in the room beside you. I mean, did you even hear a thump?

**G: **I don't know, I was pretty sick

**B: **Morning sickness?

**G: **Sadly no, but stay tuned!

**A: **Indeed! This is the woman of my dreams, my little creampuff, and I wouldn't give her up for all the high profile interviews.

I think I'm going to be deathly ill now, Severus thought.

He sighed and skimmed over the rest of the article. Most of it consisted of more sickening pet names and bridal dress speculation. Deciding that he'd read enough, he looked down at the picture below the story.

Ares and Giselle were sitting beside each other holding hands on a bench. Giselle was a petite girl with long hair. Something about her was familiar though. He recognized her, though Merlin knew from where.

He glanced around to make sure no one was watching. Satisfied that he would be left alone, he pulled out his wand and cast a spell to colorize the picture. His eyes widened as he looked at Giselle.

He knew her.


	106. Chapter 106

**AN: Thanks for reviewing, for reading, for favoriting, and for putting me on alert! It means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione stared down at her notes, making sure that she had included the most important questions she needed to ask the maid. According to the manager, the maid, Tatiana, was from Belarus and may not speak English well. As a result Hermione wanted to make sure the wording of her questions was simple, direct, and easily understood. After reviewing her notes a few times, she set them down and contemplated her next move.

"Mistress!" Filbert called.

"Yes!" Hermione answered absently.

"Mr. Conway is here to see you!" he announced as he entered the library where she'd been writing.

Hermione cringed as she realized that he'd just called her 'Mistress' in front of Adrian. Then she looked at her attire. She hadn't expected visitors, so she'd simply worn a t-shirt and sweatpants. How professional.

"Can you please detain him for a minute?" she asked.

"Okay," Filbert answered. "Do you need to see Master about something?"

"No, I need to change!" she whispered as she rushed out of the room.

Adrian smirked as he caught a glimpse of her exiting the side door. He should've sent an owl that he was coming, but he didn't want her completely prepared either.

"Filbert doesn't understand clothes," the elf began. "Filbert thinks Mistress looks fine, but she is obsessive."

"I'm honestly surprised she wasn't wearing black," Adrian replied. "I thought it was a mandatory dress code in this house."

"Master does like black," Filbert answered. "Even when it's a hundred degrees and he's very hot. Maybe Mistress can convince him to wear other colors soon."

"I'm sure the warden of his jail can make a forceful argument for wearing orange," Conway cracked.

Filbert gave him a dirty look, but before he could answer Amy entered and said, "Mistress asked me to tell you to escort Mr. Conway to the living room. Mistress will be there soon."

"Thank you," DA Conway answered.

"Yes," Filbert answered in a less than enthusiastic voice. "Follow Filbert."

DA Conway followed him to the living room and took his seat in a leather chair. "Mr. Snape has a nice place," Adrian began as he looked around.

"Master Snape has a nice place because he's free and can upkeep it!" Filbert snapped.

Adrian sighed. "I appreciate your loyalty to your master, but has it ever crossed your mind that he may be a murderer?"

"No! Because he's heard my case!" Hermione replied as she entered.

Conway smiled at the sight of her. She was now wearing dress robes, though her hair was still somewhat in disarray. Even so, Adrian thought the tousled look made her appear more personable. His mind began to wander, speculating whether or not Mr. Snape found it attractive, but then he redirected his thoughts. It wasn't his job to make sure they were following attorney/client rules.

"Would you like anything, maybe some tea?"

"Sure," he answered. "But let's go into the dining room to drink it! I don't want to spill it all over this nice furniture!"

"It's okay, we drink out here all the time," Hermione answered.

"I know, but I really don't want to mess up this nice room," he answered.

"Well, if you insist," she answered.

He stood up and followed her to the dining room as the elves made some tea. "I'm sorry about arriving on such short notice," Adrian began.

"No, it's fine," Hermione answered. "What brings you here though?"

"Well, the judge has decided to hold the jury selection on February 14th," he answered. "I didn't know how you'd react to that."

"Oh," she answered. Any other year she would've been more than happy to be in court on that day to avoid thinking about how alone she was. Now though, she wanted to spend the holiday with Severus. Then again, why did they need a special day?

"Tea!" Amy announced, interrupting her thoughts.

"Thank you," Hermione answered, still lost in her thoughts.

"Anytime Mistress!" Amy answered as she put the cups on the table.

"Thank you kindly," Conway answered.

"Happy to help," Amy answered before skipping back to the kitchen.

"Okay," Hermione exhaled before taking a sip.

Conway reached over the table and pinched her sleeve. "You had a strand of hair there," he muttered.

"Thank you," she answered with a small smile. "Now, about the date of February 14th…"

"Look, if you want to reschedule I understand. Merlin knows I'll be walking into a hornet's nest when Calypso finds out I'll be working," he replied as she took a sip.

"Yes, well, is that the earliest date the judge can set for us?"

"I suspect so," he answered before sipping his tea.

She sighed. "Then we'll take it. Merlin knows we want to get this all done and over with."

"We all do," Adrian answered.

Hermione sighed as he took a sip. "I should warn you," she began, "I'm going to interview some employees at the hotel where Rita died."

"The Mayfair?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Expect to see some new evidence admitted into the case, along with some witnesses."

"You think you can pull this off, don't you?" he asked with an amused expression as he sipped his tea.

"I don't think," she answered. "I know I can."

"Well, we'll let a jury decide that," he answered. "Still, I must admire your determination. I don't think Mr. Snape could've found an attorney more hell-bent on proving his innocence than you."

"Thanks?" she answered as she took another sip.

Adrian watched another piece of hair fall to the ground. He scooped it up, though the gesture didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. She gave him an odd look. "There was a crumb," he answered.

"Oh," she answered, wondering why he put said 'crumb' in his pocket. Perhaps she was mistaken. She decided to ignore it. "Anyway, I'll show you the new evidence as soon as I collect it."

"Thank you," he answered. "And just for clarification, we're okay on the jury selection date?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "Merlin knows Mr. Snape and I don't have any other plans that day."

"Good," he answered.

"Hermione!"

They looked towards the entrance to find Snape looming over them. He glared at DA Conway. "You're still here?" Severus asked.

"I needed to clear a date through Miss Granger," he answered.

"Is February 14th okay for the jury selection date?" Hermione asked.

Snape smirked, his satisfaction evident. "It's perfect."

"I thought it would be," Hermione answered.

"Well, that's my cue to leave," Conway announced. "Thank you again for everything Miss Granger. You too, Mr. Snape!"

"Goodbye Mr. Conway," Snape answered in a dark voice.

"Yes, goodbye," Hermione answered.

With that, Conway apparated away. "Was he just here to discuss the trial date?" Severus asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Good."

"Severus," she began. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be working?"

"I was, but then I saw something in _The Prophet_ that piqued my interest," he answered. "So I waited for you and Conway to finish and then told Sparky to run the store for me."

"Okay, so what's up?" Hermione asked.

"I know Giselle Anger!"

* * *

Adrian held the strands of hair and the vials of polyjuice with a triumphant grin. Everything had gone according to plan, better than expected.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Conway?" a voice called from the hall.

"Yes, please come in," Adrian drawled.


	107. Chapter 107

**AN: Thanks for reading, reviewing, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! I really appreciate it!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

"You know Giselle Anger?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we're not friends, but I recognize her," he answered.

"Who is she?"

"She was a customer who came in the morning of the murder," Snape answered.

"Really? What made you remember her?" Hermione asked.

"I remember most of my customers," Severus began, "But she was a particularly odd one. I remember the day was extremely hot."

"But you were still wearing your black robes, weren't you?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

He smirked in return. "Naturally. People would think I was crazy if I didn't wear black. Besides, black robes aren't so warm if you can perform self-cooling spells. Merlin knows you need them around here. Still, we're digressing."

"Yes," she replied. "Go on."

"Anyway," Severus answered. "I remember her coming in. She had red hair which instantly reminded me of the Weasleys. What struck me though was that she also wore long gloves, like the kind you'd wear to an opera."

"Opera gloves?"

"I know, it was very odd considering that it was only about ten in the morning, and muggle operas don't start until evening."

"Severus," she replied as he smirked.

"In all seriousness though," he answered. "It seemed odd for her to wear those, especially considering the temperature. She bought three vials of Polyjuice, as evidenced by the receipt. When she approached me to pay, I asked, 'What's playing tonight, _Tosca_?'

She was confused at first until she looked down at her gloves. She smirked and I think she also grabbed something from the counter, but I didn't see what it was. Maybe it was my imagination. Anyway, I remember her looking very nervous. I figured perhaps she'd heard of my reputation, but her eyes kept darting around as if she was afraid she'd be seen. I finally gave her her change and she left. She was bizarre."

"You would be too if you were planning a murder and buying a product from the man you were about to set up," she answered.

"I suppose," he replied.

"Still, I wonder if she did pick up something," Hermione mused.

"What would she have taken? There was no money missing and she didn't place anything on the counter," Snape replied.

"I have no idea," Hermione admitted. Then, her eyes grew wide. "Oh Merlin!"

"What?" he asked.

"The gloves! I know why she was wearing them!" she exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Because she didn't want to get her fingerprints on the vial!"

"But why?" Severus asked.

"Because she was going to plant your fingerprints on the door! Think about it! You probably had your fingerprints all over that vial! All she had to do was go to muggle Atlanta and find some tape. After she found the tape, she could lift your fingerprints from the vial and plant them on the doorknob. That would also explain why it was smudged!"

"Can we prove that?" Severus asked.

"It's hard to prove a fingerprint's been planted," she mused. "Still, it's possible. I'll send an owl to Jessica White and see what she can do. If she can't do it herself she'll know a fingerprint expert."

"If we could cast doubt on the fingerprint, then Conway would have one less piece of evidence against me!" he exclaimed, his face lighting up with hope.

"Yes, though it will be harder to explain away the hair," Hermione mused.

"True," he answered, his face falling.

"But that may not be impossible either," she answered. "A hair can't put some one at a murder scene, only prove they were there at one time. Besides, that could've been planted as well, though it will be much harder to prove."

"Still," Severus answered. "It could be done."

"Of course," she answered. "Besides, the hair is only consistent with yours. There was no hair tag to extract DNA from."

"How many other people have hair as greasy as mine, though?" Snape grumbled.

"True," she answered as she leaned against him. "Still, I find it to be quite soft." She smiled and began running her fingers through his hair. "It's quite pleasurable to twirl around my fingers."

"Merlin witch you're irresistible," Snape breathed.

"I know," she whispered.

He captured her lips with his, trying his best to control his growing desire for her. She backed away and smiled. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied. Then, she cleared her throat. "Was there anything else of interest in that article?"

"Giselle Anger almost didn't remember how sick she was the night Rita died," Severus replied with a smirk.

"Really? How fascinating," Hermione answered pensively.

"Indeed, especially when one considers that Rita introduced her and Ares. You'd think that if some one that special to you died, you'd remember the circumstances surrounding said death, especially if you were ill."

"I agree, but that's not definitive proof. Not everyone can have as great a memory as you," she answered.

"No, I was truly blessed in that regard," Snape admitted with a hint of playful arrogance.

She gave him a playful glare and he smiled. "Anything else in the article, Mr. Know It All?"

"There were a lot of nauseating pet names, Ms. Know It All," he replied.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Sweet prince," he replied as he tried to suppress a gag.

She stifled a giggle at Snape's disgust while he sighed. "At least someone's getting some amusement from this," he replied.

"I'm sorry, you're just cute when you're disgusted," she answered.

"Take that back," he playful growled.

"Make me!" she challenged.

She yelped as he pulled her close and proceeded to snog her senseless.


	108. Chapter 108

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Take a seat, Mr. Potter," Adrian began with a grin.

Harry shut the door behind him and sat down. "Your owl said that you had a plan to help me with my testimony," Harry began.

"Yes," Adrian replied. "We're going to practice the cross today."

Harry sighed. "That's my problem! When I'm with you I'm calm and collected, but the second I'm around her, well it all changes."

"I know, which is why I'm preparing to fix that," he replied as he pulled out a vial from a bag on his desk.

Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the potion. Conway smiled and grabbed a strand of hair. Harry's heart beat faster as he thought of the implications. "DA Conway?" Harry finally whispered.

"Are you ready to be crossed?" Conway asked with a grin.

Harry gulped. When Conway had told him about a plan to help with his cross, Harry thought it would simply be to, well, be crossed by Conway. "How did you convince her to give you her hair?" Harry finally spat out.

"I bought some Polyjuice from her client and then I picked up a strand or two of her hair while we were having tea," he answered. "Now are you ready?"

Harry felt his heart race and sweat drip from his forehead. Still, he managed to swallow and choke out, "Yes."

"Good," Conway replied. Then Harry saw a flash of compassion in his eyes. "Remember Harry, it's just me."

"Okay," he whispered as Conway put the hair into the potion.

The DA watched as the potion began to bubble. With one gulp, Conway devoured it and slowly transformed into Hermione, the woman Harry despised more than anyone alive. "Tastes like Strawberry Starburst," Conway commented offhandedly.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"An American muggle candy," the DA answered. "Now, move your chair to the left, and remember to look towards the wall where the jury would be when you give your answers. The more Ms. Granger can distract you from the jury, the more attention they give her. Don't let that happen."

Harry nodded, loathing the very sound of Hermione's voice. He turned the chair as Conway stepped from behind his desk and stood before him. "Okay," Conway began. "Mr. Potter! You testified at Mr. Snape's British trial, correct?"

"Y-yes," Harry replied, trying to control his mounting and conflicting emotions.

"In that trial Mr. Snape was exonerated, correct?" Conway asked.

"Yes," Harry answered, more forcefully.

"Look at the jury," Conway ordered.

"You can't…" he began belligerently before remembering who was speaking. "Yes sir. I'm sorry."

"Focus on looking pleasant for the jury," Adrian advised in a gentle voice.

Harry nodded, but his attention was on Conway's abdomen, the abdomen that looked like Hermione's, a replica of his daughter's home before she died. Then his memory flashed to Hermione's naked body, her silky skin under his.

"Mr. Potter I asked you a question!" Adrian exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you!" Harry snapped.

"I'll repeat my question. Did you proclaim Severus Snape a war hero during his British trial?"

"At the time yes," Harry answered, this time remembering to look at the wall. "Still, I was always conflicted about him."

"Conflicted? Does that mean you're biased toward the defendant?"

"I don't know," Harry answered honestly. "All I know is what I saw in the pensieve, but then again, why are you asking me? You saw it, too, or did you get so drunk that you forgot what I showed you?"

"Watch it!" Adrian warned.

"I'm sorry," Harry grumbled as he felt his anger boiling under his skin, pleading to burst out.

"Now," Adrian replied. "You admit that you're biased and no longer a neutral witness. Let's delve into that in some more depth. You knew the victim, Rita Skeeter, correct?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Did she harass you on several occasions, including the day your daughter was miscarried?"

Harry felt the air leave his lungs. He looked up at Conway as though he'd just punched him. "She wouldn't dare," Harry whispered.

"Trust me, she would," Conway answered. "Mr. Snape is not just another client to her, and she would do anything to get him exonerated. If it means bringing up your dead daughter, then so be it.

Now I ask again, did she harass you when I miscarried your child?"

"You bitch!" Harry finally yelled. "You mother fucking bitch! How dare you bring her up! That was all your fault! If you'd just been a better person! If you hadn't been a drunk! If you'd just been a decent human being you wouldn't have lost Lily!"

"So in other words, you hate me?"

"Oh Merlin do I ever!" Harry shouted. "I'll never forgive you for being a drunk! I'll never forgive you for not giving me custody of my child instead of insisting on keeping her! I'll never forgive you for being a coward and not attending Ron's funeral! I'll never forgive you for killing our baby! I'll never forgive you for…

"…Oh, Merlin, it's all my fault!" Harry finally sobbed.

"What?" Conway asked.

Harry crumpled into a ball and began weeping. "Merlin, everything is my fault! It's my fault Ron and Sara died! It's my fault!"

Conway stood in a corner and allowed Harry to expel his emotions, gratified that they were finally making progress.

* * *

Hermione stared at the picture of Ares and Giselle together. Even though she was sure one or both of them were murderers, she couldn't help but envy their happiness. She hoped that when the trial was over, she and Severus could enjoy the same kind of happiness.

She sighed and began reading the article. Severus had been right; the pet names were atrocious. Still, it didn't stop her from imagining him calling her "beloved" or "wife" in a silky bedroom voice as they lay together, enjoying the first rays of morning…

She shook her head. While Severus may have found the section on the wedding boring, she found it riveting in spite of herself.

An image slowly crept into her mind… She was in a sleeveless white wedding dress staring down a red aisle at Severus, who was wearing black robes as usual. She'd walk down the aisle, alone or maybe with her father-which, she didn't know. Best to stick to alone so as not to get her hopes up…

Her mind turned to holding Severus' hands as they proclaimed their vows. They'd kiss, reveling in the fact that they were finally together for eternity. The crowd would cheer as they pulled apart.

She laughed then. No matter how much Severus loved her, he didn't seem like the type who would appreciate the romantic nature of a big wedding. No, all the deep red roses she'd envisioned would be black and he'd probably appear bored out of his skull through the entire ceremony. Instead of a romantic walk down the aisle, he'd probably race out of there to forego any sort of public congratulations. No, Severus Snape would not appreciate a traditional wedding.

"What are you laughing at?" Filbert asked.

She looked at the elf. "Nothing, just an image in my head."

"Oh," he answered.

She stopped laughing and sighed. Even if a fairy tale wedding wasn't what either of them envisioned, spending her life as Severus Snape's wife sounded like a perfect fairy tale ending.


	109. Chapter 109

**AN: Hello! I know I'm early, but I have a hair appointment tomorrow early in the morning which I almost forgot about until I looked at my calandar this evening. OOPS! (I hate how my life has been revolving around college and how everything else has gotten away from me. Uhg! I can't wait for fall break!) Anyway thanks for reviewing, for reading, for putting me on alert, and for favoriting! I really appreciate it!**

Snape watched as the last customer strolled out of the store. He sighed, happy that the day was finally over. Merlin knew how badly he wanted to sit down and have a nice hot bowl of chicken soup with Hermione. Granted, it was fifty degrees outside, a little warm for soup, but between hope that they may be able to discredit a crucial piece of forensic evidence and frustration with more than a few disgruntled customers, the day definitely called for comfort food.

Severus glided towards the door, but frowned when he saw the candle still outside, illuminating the darkening sidewalk. He should tell Hermione it was time to take the Christmas decorations down, but he didn't have the heart. Besides, more than a few people still stopped to stare at it. Maybe it could stay for a few more days.

He turned the sign to CLOSED and turned around, but stopped when he sensed a presence in the street behind him. Severus peered out the window to see the familiar figure standing outside once again; the one who should be back in Britain with his wife and son. Resolving to take matters into his own hands, Snape burst out the door and strode across the street.

Harry watched Snape approach him, his chest tightening with every step. He was immediately transported back to the first time he felt Severus Snape's imposing presence. It took tremendous resolve to stand his ground.

"Mr. Potter," Snape hissed as he stood before Harry. "Is there a purpose for your unexpected visit, or are you simply admiring the candle?"

"It's a lovely candle," Harry whispered all the while kicking himself for saying something so stupid.

"Glad you approve. Is that all?" Snape asked.

"No… no," Harry answered as he tried to muster his courage.

"Then why are you here?" Snape demanded.

Harry swallowed a few times and looked down, trying to disguise his weakness. Snape remained stoic but silent as he waited for Harry to speak. Harry slowly raised his head and whispered, "I need to speak to Hermione."

"Why?" Snape barked.

Harry shrunk under the burst of emotion. Even in the dim of the streetlight, Harry could see the flicker of rage and protectiveness in Snape's eyes. One wrong move, and there was no telling what Snape would do. "I need, I need to discuss some things with her."

"I think you did enough talking during the venue hearing," Snape growled.

"Yes," Harry answered in a soft voice. "But I was, I thought I was doing you a favor."

"How?" Snape demanded.

Harry slouched as the harshness of Snape's voice penetrated his skull. "I thought," he began, trying to regain some sense of control. For Merlin's sake, he was The Boy Who Defeated Voldemort, not some schoolboy who'd just messed up his potion! He should be able to handle Snape; he should be able to…

"You thought what?" Snape demanded, interrupting his thoughts and causing another wave of fear to course through him.

"I thought she was going to botch your defense!" Harry finally cried out, feeling as though he was explaining why he added the wrong ingredient to his potion. "I thought she was still drinking… I thought you needed to know."

"Nice try Potter," Snape spat. "We both know that while you appreciate my efforts in the war, you think little of me as a person. No, that move was solely to humiliate Hermione in order to make her suffer for losing your baby."

Harry's eyes widened as his heart began to pound against his rib cage. "How did you know about that?"

"Hermione told me," Snape answered.

"I didn't think she'd tell you everything," Harry mused.

"Does that really matter?" Snape demanded.

"No," Harry answered, feeling some of his boldness slipping away. "I was just surprised."

"Mr. Potter, you may be surprised, but no one involved in my defense truly cares how you think and feel," he answered.

Harry swallowed. "I know, but Hermione and I need to resolve some things."

"What things? She's a successful attorney now who's been sober for over a decade. I think she's getting along just fine without you!"

"With all due respect, Professor Snape," Harry hissed as he felt his Gryffindor courage surge through his body. "You've never lost a child, so how would you know what needs to be resolved and what doesn't?"

"I know how fragile an alcoholic's sobriety is," he argued in a low yet controlled voice. "Hermione almost drank the day you humiliated her in front of the world. Lucius found her in a bar ready to order a gin."

"I'm not going to humiliate her in front of the world!" Harry argued.

"Maybe not, but I saw how vulnerable she was when Ginevra attacked her in front of me, and I don't want to see her that shattered again…"

"Wait, Ginny's seen her?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Snape answered before he continued, "Hermione trusts me, and she feels safe with me. I will not put the sobriety she's fought so hard to maintain in jeopardy simply because you need to vent your long-suppressed emotions."

"If you're so worried about her drinking, then why don't you just keep tabs on her after I leave?" Harry suggested.

"Because if she truly wants to drink, nothing I say or do is going to stop her," Snape answered in a stoic voice. "Once she decides to drink, I can't help her, but I can help her by giving her one less reason to drink."

Harry sighed in concession. "I won't attack her," he promised.

"No," Snape answered.

"What?" he yelled.

"I said 'no!' I refuse to put her sobriety in jeopardy, no matter how many promises you make!" he argued, allowing a hint of anger into his voice.

"I need to see her!" Harry argued.

"Potter, do not test me!" Snape warned.

"Holy shit," Harry muttered. "She's more than your defense attorney isn't she?"

* * *

Hermione sat at the table and sighed. Snape was late for dinner. He was never late. Maybe he had a rush of last-minute customers, but it was supposed to be a slow day. She saw no reason for business to pick up so rapidly between this morning and this evening.

Then, she had an image of Severus slumped over his desk. She tried to discredit it, but the more she considered it the more sense it made. Panicked, she raced downstairs and yelled, "Severus!"

Nothing. "Severus!" she called again.

She looked around, but saw no sign of him. Then, she heard muffled voices from outside. She rushed to the window and exhaled in relief when she saw his robes wafting in the air.

"Severus?" she called as she stepped outside.

Snape looked back. Harry didn't miss the look of relief that washed over her or the affection in her eyes, an affection that ran deeper than any he had witnessed for Ron.

"Holy shit Conway's right!" Harry exclaimed. "He is more than just a client to you!"


	110. Chapter 110

**AN: Thanks for reading, reviewing, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all! **

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

"What are you doing here, Harry?" Hermione asked, her voice tight with tension as she took her place beside Snape.

"How long have you and Snape felt this way about each other? Oh gods Hermione don't tell me you're sleeping with him!" Harry exclaimed.

"I've had just about enough of you Mr. Potter!" Snape snapped as he moved between Hermione and Harry. "You may either leave quietly or I can call the Aurors and have you arrested on harassment charges!"

"Severus!" Hermione called.

Snape looked back, his expression unable to hide his affection. Harry gulped. He had never seen his former professor look so vulnerable… or so fiercely protective. "Hermione," he began in a softer voice.

"I can do this, Severus," she answered with a determined voice.

"Hermione, you don't need to deal with this right now," he answered.

"I appreciate your concern, but I think I can handle it," she replied as she took his hand.

Snape nodded and let her step in front of him, never once letting go of her hand. "Let's go inside," Hermione suggested. "It's getting cold out here."

"Fine," Harry answered, still trying to assess the situation.

Harry followed them across the street and into the apothecary. His eyes scanned the shop and rested on the rows of sober up potion. "At least you don't have to go far to shake off your hangovers," he mumbled under his breath.

"That will be enough Mr. Potter!" Snape snapped in a low, dangerous voice. "I will not allow you to insult my defense attorney in my house or anywhere else."

Hermione squeezed Snape's hand, causing him to pause. "Enough!" she warned. "Harry, did you come here to insult me or did you have something else in mind?"

"I came here to speak with you," Harry began before glaring at Snape. "Alone."

"Severus stays." Hermione answered. "Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of him."

"With all due respect, Hermione, this doesn't involve him," Harry growled.

"Considering that you blasted me for being a drunk in a courtroom full of people attending a hearing that was a matter of life or death for him, I would say that this very much involves Severus," Hermione answered.

"Merlin Hermione! Can you hear yourself? Or has the alcohol destroyed that much of your brain? This is Professor Snape, the man who made our lives at Hogwarts a living hell. When did he suddenly become your protector?" Harry spat.

"With all due respect," Hermione answered in a low voice. "If we're still judging people by who they were in Hogwarts, then shouldn't I still be your best friend?"

Harry looked at her as her words stung his soul. Seeing them standing together hand in hand reminded him of just how much things had changed. Maybe he and Hermione would never be friends again, but he couldn't deny that they'd been integral parts of each others' lives. "Yes," he answered in a soft voice.

"Good," Hermione answered. "Now, what do you want to talk about?"

Severus watched Harry look down and fidget. In his teaching days he'd find the gesture amusing, especially in light of the self-entitled attitude his former pupil had displayed as of late. Still, there was vulnerability in Harry's eyes, as well as uneasiness. He was obviously struggling. "I need to talk to you about Sara," Harry finally whispered.

Hermione's eyes widened as her grip on Severus' hand tightened. She'd never expected Harry to come to her to discuss Sara. She'd never expected Harry to even call her Sara. Hermione felt Severus pull her slightly closer as if to shield her. She looked up at him in gratitude.

"What about her?" Hermione asked in a soft voice.

Harry sighed as he returned his gaze to Hermione and Severus. Both appeared stunned. "I," Harry began. "I did some things I wasn't proud of. I've said some things I honestly regret."

"What things?" Hermione asked.

Harry took a deep breath as he felt Snape's distrustful glare boring down on him. "Does Snape really need to be here for this?" Harry finally demanded.

"Only if Hermione needs me to be," Snape replied.

She looked up at him. Her expression told him she was torn, afraid of being alone with Harry, yet desperately needing to have this conversation. "I don't know," she whispered.

"I need to go upstairs and conduct some research. I can either do that now or later, but I won't be offended if you need me to leave," he answered.

"I don't want to be alone," she answered.

He sighed. "Why don't you two go up in the living room while I study in the library? I'll have Sparky keep an eye on you."

She smiled, her relief evident. "Thank you, Severus."

"Any time," he answered in a soft voice. Then, he turned to Harry. The eyes which had been soft, affectionate, and vulnerable for Hermione became hard, unfriendly, and stoic. "Don't make me regret this."


	111. Chapter 111

**AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews, for reading, for putting me on alert, and for favoriting! I'm very grateful for it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

It felt strange to sit across the room from Harry after all that had transpired between them. As promised, Snape was nearby in the library, though Hermione was beginning to question the wisdom of letting him leave. Still, if she wanted to make peace with Harry, she would have to do it on her own. Severus' history with Harry would only cloud the issue. Besides, if things got too out of hand, she was certain that Sparky would very willingly come to her aid.

"So," Harry began, wishing that he had some sort of speech prepared.

"Yes?" she asked.

Harry leaned back in his chair as he searched for words to say. Silence hung oppressively between them until he finally began, "You look happy with Snape."

"I am happy with him," she replied.

"It's a little weird, you know," he began with a sad smile. "I don't know why, but I thought he'd never move on from my mother. I thought he'd always consider her the love of his life… irreplaceable…"

"So now you're angry with me for replacing your mother?" Hermione replied, growing irritated with the speech.

Harry sighed. "No," he answered. "I'm sorry; I'm just trying to wrap my head around some things."

"I'd really prefer not to discuss my relationship with Severus with you, and I don't think that I need to justify myself to you, either. If that's all you're here for, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave," she answered.

"I know, I know!" He exclaimed. "I just…" He sighed. "I talked to DA Conway today."

"And?"

"He, he made me realize some things about us," Harry answered.

"Like?" she asked. Her voice wasn't hostile, but there was a hint of caution, as though he might attack her again.

"Merlin, Hermione, why wasn't I paying attention to what was happening to you? I knew how much you were drinking, but I thought one day you'd just have enough and return to being the old Hermione again. I thought Ron could control you. I should've known better," he answered.

"I haven't been the person I was at Hogwarts in a long time," Hermione answered.

"I know," he answered. "I remember after the war thinking that we'd all finally get our fairy tale ending. I thought you and Ron would get married and Ginny and I would get married. I thought we'd all grow old together and be one big happy family. That's all I really wanted."

"I would've been miserable," Hermione answered. "I used to think Ron and I didn't work because of my drinking. Looking back, though, even sober we would've fallen apart. I wouldn't have cheated on him if I had stayed sober, but I would've broken his heart. We were too different."

"I think I knew that deep down inside," Harry admitted, "But I didn't want to admit it to myself. Maybe I could've helped if I hadn't been so absorbed with Ginny."

"She's happy," Hermione answered in a soft voice as she looked down at the carpet to hide her growing emotions. "Her children are beautiful. She has one on the way."

"I know," Harry answered softly. "I saw them once a few years ago. Ginny and Draco were taking them to some restaurant. They looked happy."

"She has everything she's ever wanted," Hermione answered as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"I'm happy for her," Harry answered. "I used to envy her."

"I'm sure you're happy with Luna," Hermione answered as she wiped away the tear and forbade herself to make more.

Harry smiled. "We're very happy together, especially now that we have James."

Hermione looked up, her eyes clouded with unshed tears, sadness, hurt, and anger. "I suppose he makes it a lot easier to forget about Sara then!" she snapped.

"Hermione, I could never forget Sara," Harry answered, wounded.

Hermione examined him. In his eyes she saw a mixture of sincerity and vulnerability. Could she trust it? He continued, "I wonder what she would've been like, what house she would've been sorted into, and if she'd have my eyes."

"I loved her," Hermione whispered.

"I know you did," Harry answered.

"Do you?" Hermione asked, her body tensing up in rage. "Because you sure weren't telling the reporters that the day she died! I felt her move inside of me! I felt her kick and turn! I spent half my earnings on a nursery for her, a nursery it killed me to sell when she died! I loved her Harry! I loved Sara!"

Tears clouded her eyes, but she choked them back. She had sworn to herself that she'd never let Harry see her cry again, not after everything he'd done to her. "I knew that, but when she died…" Harry began.

"You blamed me!" Hermione shouted.

She took a couple of shaky breaths as Harry searched for the right words. "Hermione, no matter what I said, I always blamed myself more than you."

"What?" she asked, her eyes full of disbelief.

Harry sighed. "You didn't know how bad off you were! The morning I woke up with you, I could barely recognize you. You were a stranger, not my former best friend."

"You were too," she answered.

"I know," he replied. "When I found out you were pregnant, I'll be honest, I didn't want the baby to be mine. I wanted to keep quiet about what had happened. I suppose you were right to tell the truth... I just wish Ron had taken it better."

"I never wanted Ron to die," she answered.

"You should've at least come to the funeral," he replied, his voice sharpening in accusation. "You should've said goodbye!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Hermione asked. "I was being vilified by everyone from the reporters at _The Daily Prophet_ to our friends from school. How could I have ever faced the Weasleys? I felt awful for what had happened to Ron, and I blamed myself! I never should've cheated! I get that! I really do!"

"I was his best friend!" Harry admitted. "It was just as much my fault as yours, but I didn't want to admit it! It, it was easier to blame you."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because you were a drunkard!" he answered. "You weren't the Hermione I knew anymore, and I hated the person you had become! It was easier to blame you than to admit that I also played a part in Ron's death. I blamed you and so I decided I had to save Sara from you."

"Save her!" Hermione yelled in rage. "I had sobered up for her! I loved her more than I'd ever loved anyone else! Why did she need to be saved from me?"

"Because one wrong move and I was convinced you'd jump off the wagon!" Harry argued. "You may have been a recovering alcoholic, but let's face it, you'd always want alcohol! I was afraid you'd get overwhelmed by having to work and raise her on your own. I was afraid you'd start drinking again and neglect her!"

"I never would've abandoned my daughter! She was the only family I had! She was everything to me!"

"She was my only family too!" Harry argued.

Silence fell between them as those words penetrated their anger. "I wanted another chance," Hermione finally answered. "All I had done was fuck up. All I wanted was some one to love me unconditionally, to look past my mistakes."

"I know," Harry answered. "And I just wanted my daughter to have a better childhood than I did. I wanted her to be loved the way she deserved to be loved."

"She deserved better than either of us could've given her," Hermione replied as her tears resurfaced.

"I pushed you," Harry choked, his chest tight with emotion. "I pushed you so hard. Instead of working with you to make sure Sara was comfortable and happy, I threatened to take her away. I made your life a living hell. I sent lawyers after you and put so much stress on you that you lost our baby.

When I heard about your miscarriage, I was at home on the floo with a lawyer trying to work out a custody agreement for her. I remember finishing up with him and then picking up the paper. I rushed to St. Mungo's when I saw that you'd been admitted, but they said I was already too late.

I remember Rita Skeeter was there looking for a scoop. She started barraging me with questions, but I couldn't think. All I knew was that my daughter was dead inside your body. All I could feel was the overwhelming guilt that it was my fault. If we hadn't been arguing, maybe you wouldn't have lost her. I couldn't face the guilt right then, though, at least not in front of her. I told Rita it was all your fault because I couldn't face my own guilt. I…it was wrong Hermione. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

She gazed into his eyes and saw sincerity there. She also saw Harry's pain and the guilt. In another lifetime, she would've held him or tried to comfort him but now there was too much pain between them, too much hurt. She finally answered, "I've always wondered something."

"What?"

"Do you wish Sara had never existed?"

Harry exhaled and was silent. He finally answered, "I wish she'd been conceived differently. I wish Ron hadn't killed himself. I wish we'd gotten along better. Still, I don't regret loving her, because I did, Hermione. It felt great knowing that there was another person in the world who was related to me, who would love me without caring that I was The Boy Who Lived. It felt great to think that one day, she'd look up to me. Overall, no, I don't regret knowing that I had a daughter, even if I never saw her."

"I only wish she'd been conceived in love," Hermione answered.

Harry gave her a small comforting smile. "She would've been loved regardless."

"I know," Hermione answered.

They sat in silence for a moment. "Can you ever forgive me?" Harry tentatively asked.

She looked into his eyes. They were pleading with her to say yes, to give him some peace. But the scars were deep, the pain was still very real, and Hermione was still too weak.

She finally answered, "I don't know."


	112. Chapter 112

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, for putting me on alert, for favoriting this story, and of course, for all of your fabulous reviews! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus glowered at the book on the table. He'd read and re-read the procedure for making the potion several times, but focus was impossible. He might as well have been reading cuneiform. In frustration, he slammed the book shut. Studying was proving to be a futile endeavor.

He scowled as he thought about Hermione and Harry in the next room. While he couldn't quite hear what they were saying, several scenarios played out in his head, most of which involved Harry yelling at Hermione until every ounce of self-esteem she possessed was shattered. On the other hand, maybe he was trying to make peace, just as he promised. Maybe he was genuinely trying to extend an olive branch.

"Snape?"

Or maybe he was the same person who'd bashed Hermione on the stand a few months ago.

Snape slowly turned around and glared. "Yes Mr. Potter?" he began in an unfriendly yet controlled voice.

Harry swallowed and began, "I, I wanted to see you before I left."

"Where's Hermione?" he demanded.

"She's still in the living room. She said she needed to be alone," Harry answered.

Snape's first impulse was to dash past Harry to make sure Hermione was safe, but he stopped himself. She needed him to trust in her emotional stability… and by extension, in her sobriety. Ultimately, the decision to drink or not to drink had to be hers.

"What sort of state is she in?" Snape finally asked after a tense silence.

"She's upset," Harry admitted. "We talked about some heavy things."

"Did you attack her?" Snape asked in a voice that left no doubt Potter was skating on thin ice.

"We talked," Harry answered, vowing not to be intimidated. "We talked about what happened. I apologized for everything I'd done, from blaming her for our child's death to blasting her in front of the media."

"And she's supposed to accept your apology and move on as if nothing ever happened?" Snape asked in an acerbic voice.

"No," Harry answered. "She told me that she didn't know if she could forgive me, and then she asked me to leave."

"Good for her," Snape answered as he stood up from his desk and began to walk out of the library. Harry caught his arm. "Yes?" Snape hissed.

"She thanked me for coming and asked me to allow her some time alone. It was an emotional conversation, but I hope it will give us both some closure," Harry continued.

"Okay," Snape replied.

Harry saw protectiveness for Hermione in his eyes and a restlessness to end their conversation. Still, if Harry truly wanted to make peace, he needed Snape to know some things. "I was an ass to her."

Silence fell between them. "What exactly am I supposed to say to that? It's true and I have no intention of contradicting it."

He sighed. "I should've been there for her."

"Again, I refused to contradict or applaud you for reaching such a revelation," Snape replied.

Harry tried to keep his temper under control as he replied, "When my son was born, I began to see things differently. I realized the error of my ways. I realized the hell I put Hermione through. I should've been there for her."

"Potter, unless you want me to give you some kind of reward I fail to see why you're telling me any of this," Snape replied as he glared at him.

"Because you need to know that I'm sincere in my desire to make things right, especially since you and Hermione are so… uh… close," he answered.

"I suppose you'll want to criticize us on that as well," Snape replied.

"No," he answered. "I mean, I really don't care. All I wanted to say was that while I know we won't be friends, I don't want to be an enemy, either."

"I'll remember that," Snape replied with an unreadable expression. "Goodnight Mr. Potter."

Severus left the library with his robes billowing behind him. When he reached the living room, he saw Hermione staring out the window, void of emotion. "Hermione," he whispered.

She looked over at him, her eyes filling with moisture. "Severus?" she whispered.

He glanced at the seat beside her and Hermione nodded her consent. He sat down and asked, "Did he hurt you?"

Hermione shook her head. "Do you need anything?"

She collapsed into his arms and began to weep. He held her and gently massaged her back, wishing he could erase her pain. Finally, she collected herself and looked up at him. "Thank you," she choked.

"I love you," he whispered. "Don't ever forget that."

"I know," she whispered back. "I love you too."

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"I want to drink," she answered. "Other than that I think I'll be fine."

"I wish I could help," he answered.

"You can, just stay with me," she whispered in a pleading voice.

He kissed her forehead. "You never have to ask me to do that."

She gave him a small smile that spoke of gratitude… and hope.

Harry stood in the shadows and watched as their lips met. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined Snape could be capable of such gentleness, or that Hermione could find comfort in such a man. He saw Snape run his fingers through her hair before she pulled apart for air. The smile between them spoke of deep love and of reassurance.

Harry let himself out, unnoticed by the lovers. He stepped into the night, contemplating the scene he had just witnessed.


	113. Chapter 113

**AN: YAY! Over 900 reviews! Thank you everyone! It makes me so happy! Thanks also for favoriting, putting me on alert, and of course, reading! It means a lot to me!**

**I own nothing you'd recognize.**

Hermione lay on the bed next to Severus, staring at the ceiling. He groaned and nuzzled closer to her. "You are so beautiful," he muttered.

She smiled and turned to face him. "Thank you."

He grinned before kissing her on the lips. "Why? I'm just telling you the truth."

"I'm not so sure about that, but it's nice to hear just the same," she sighed.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" he asked in concern.

"I think so," she answered. "I'm just thinking about some things."

"Like…" he asked.

"I used to dream about running away when I was drunk, just starting over as if nothing had happened. Do, do you ever wonder what it would have been like if I'd run away with you when you first came to the States?"

"Honestly, no," Snape answered. "I think we would've made each other miserable."

She appeared stunned, but he draped his arm around her and continued, "You were still a girl to me at the time."

"I was twenty."

"I know," he answered, "But I also know that I wanted to leave behind everything that reminded me of my life in Britain. I would've seen you as a nuisance; a daily reminder of what I was running from. I needed to be alone in order to recover."

"That makes sense," she answered. "Besides, knowing me, I would've just kept drinking, especially when things got difficult."

He kissed her on the temple. "You're a strong woman. You're a survivor. That's one of the many things I love about you."

"You're pretty strong yourself; I mean to tolerate Harry barging in like you did. Thank you by the way. Thank you for allowing me to talk to him, even if you were nervous about it," she answered.

"Hermione, I trust you," he answered.

She pressed her lips against his. "Thank you," she whispered as she pulled away. "That means more to me than you know."

"It's the truth," he replied.

"I know, but it still means a lot to me."

They lay in silence, caressing each other. Hermione frowned and asked, "Harry… was it hard for you to see him? To talk to him?"

"It was rather difficult to be around someone who so carelessly put my freedom at risk in order to bash my defense attorney…" he answered.

"No, I mean… he brought up Lily with me," she replied.

"I honestly didn't give her a thought when I saw Potter," he answered.

She searched his eyes but saw only honesty and openness there. She swallowed and smiled. "I didn't know," she replied. "He brought her up during our talk..."

Snape sighed, "…but I shut him down!" she interjected.

"Potter told me he didn't care that you and I were seeing each other, not that our relationship should concern him in any way. He told me that although he knew it was unlikely we would be friends, he didn't want to be enemies. I honestly don't think he'll tell anyone about us," he replied.

"I know, but it was just jarring," she answered.

"Must I reassure you of my affections, witch?" he asked in a silky voice.

"Depends on how you intend to do so," she answered with a mischievous smile.

He smirked and proceeded to give her a kiss that left her briefly incoherent. When he backed away she muttered, "Damn I wish we weren't attorney and client."

"We won't be soon," he assured her. "Soon, we won't be."

* * *

"Harry! You're finally back!" Luna exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen.

"Luna, I'm sorry I'm so late…" Harry began

"It's okay," she answered with a smile as he kissed her on the cheek. "James and I stayed up looking for snow fairies, but he fell asleep. Oh well. We'll find them soon enough."

"I'm sure you will," he answered with a wistful smile.

"Did you talk to Hermione?" Luna asked as she sat down at the table.

"I did," Harry answered as he took a seat across from her.

"Good!" Luna exclaimed with a look of pride on her face. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know," Harry answered. "I mean, I feel relieved, I feel like a bit of a weight has been lifted off of me, but I also feel depressed. She was with Snape."

"Wasn't that part of his bail agreement?" Luna asked.

"I mean she and Snape are involved romantically," he answered.

"Oh," she replied with a smile. "Good! They deserve to be happy!"

"Sure," he answered still unsure of how he felt. "It just reminded of me of Hogwarts and how close we used to be. Sometimes I miss that. Sometimes, I really miss her and Ron."

"I know," Luna replied. "Still, don't you feel better now that you've made peace?"

"It's more like we called a truce," he answered. "She… she isn't ready to forgive me yet."

"Have you forgiven her?" Luna asked.

"In a way, yes," Harry answered. "I mean, I haven't let go of what's happened, but still I'm not as angry as I once was. I know we'll never be friends, and part of me still doesn't want to be her friend. Still, I hope we can be civil to one another someday."

"Well, it sounds like you've made progress," Luna answered. "I'm proud of you, and I'm sure Hermione will forgive you. Heck, I'm sure Snape is telling her right now that Beezles feast on vengeful people, and Merlin knows you do not want to be attacked by a Beezle!"

"No," Harry answered with a smile. "You don't."

"Anyway, I'm going to bed. Would you care to join me?" Luna asked.

"In a second," Harry replied. "I'm going to tell James goodnight first."

"Okay," she answered as she rose from her seat.

Harry stole quietly down the hall to James' crib. He gazed down at the sleeping boy, so peaceful, so content. Harry smiled, thanking whoever was up there for his wonderful family.

* * *

"Ginevra?" Draco asked as he entered their room.

Ginny looked up and gave him a sly smile. "Hello Draco," she purred.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, not trusting her smile.

"Well, I've been thinking these past couple of weeks, and well, Severus needs a contingency plan," Ginny answered.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked taken aback by her words. "Father makes it sound like the defense is going well."

"Yes, but at the end of the day it's run by a drunkard," she answered.

"Merlin Ginny please don't tell me you have a plan to make Hermione drink!" Draco exclaimed.

"No! I'd never do that to Severus!" Ginny answered with a wounded look.

"I'm sorry," Draco answered. "What exactly does it involve?"

"Getting a mistrial called if Severus is convicted," she answered as a look of mischief mixed with pride returned.

"How?" Draco asked, his eyes lighting up with interest.

"It doesn't matter now," she answered. "All that matters is that Severus is protected if he does get convicted."

"Are you sure this plan will lead to a mistrial?" Draco asked.

"Very few things are worse than a distracted attorney," Ginny answered.

Draco nodded and smirked in understanding. "That's my Ginevra."

"Don't I know it," she answered with a self-satisfied smile.


	114. Chapter 114

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, for reading, for putting me on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione took a deep breath as she opened the door to the hotel. Though she was emotionally drained from talking to Harry the night before, she was determined to finish these interviews today so she could turn in all her evidence before the jury hearing.

She entered the hotel to find an impressive lobby, complete with a meandering stream flanked by cushioned chairs. A few people were milling about, but most were seated at an adjoining restaurant.

"Ah Ms. Granger!" a man began as he walked towards her. "Please allow me to introduce myself! I'm Mr. Ratsburg, the manager of this fine hotel!"

"It's lovely," she answered as she gazed up at the massive candlelit chandelier which dominated the high ceiling.

"Yes! We at the Mayfair pride ourselves on being the very best!" he answered. "I suppose you wish to speak to Tatiana though," he answered.

"I'd like that, but if I could speak with you when I'm finished…"

"Oh of course!" he answered. "Just knock on my office door if you need anything."

He called out something in a foreign language. "I speak Russian," he replied in response to the unspoken question in Hermione's eyes. He chuckled a little. "I wanted to be a spy in college, but my father fell ill and so I came home to manage this hotel for him. While I love working here, I still enjoy keeping my language skills fresh."

"Da?" a woman in faded blue robes asked, interrupting their conversation.

He said something else in Russian which Hermione couldn't decipher until she heard her name. The woman's eyes lit up as she began in a slow voice, "My name is Tatiana Stravinsky, but just call me Tatiana. Everyone does. He said you wanted to talk to me."

Tatiana looked to the manager for assurance that she hadn't misspoken. When he smiled, she smiled in return.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she answered. "Is it okay if I ask you some questions about your job?"

"Yes," Tatiana answered with a smile, her confidence in speaking well clearly growing.

"Good," Hermione answered before turning to Mr. Ratsburg. "Is there a place we could talk in private?"

"Yes! I have a conference room open right now!" he answered.

"Thank you," she replied. Then she turned to Tatiana. "Do you feel as though you need a translator?"

She thought for a moment and then shook her head. "I speak English okay. I understand better than I speak."

"I understand," Hermione answered as they followed Mr. Ratsburg to a hallway behind the registration area. Hermione stared in awe as they passed several conference rooms, each more majestic than the last. Finally, they reached a moss-green room bordered in stenciled gold filigree. Two candlelit crystal chandeliers provided a warm glow. In the center were two patterned gray chairs facing one another.

"Here you are, ladies!" he announced.

"Thank you," Hermione answered.

Tatiana muttered something in what Hermione assumed was Russian. The manager nodded and quietly closed the door. The ladies sunk into the surprisingly comfortable chairs. "So," Hermione began as she pulled out a notebook, a quill, and a vial of ink from her pocket and enlarged them. Tatiana's eyes grew wide. "It's just for my records," she replied.

"You don't think I have broken the law?" Tatiana asked.

"No!" Hermione answered passionately. "I just need to record your answers."

She smiled in relief. "Good. I am just a maid. I need my job and my freedom."

"And I have no intention of taking either away," Hermione assured her. "I do need to ask you about your job though."

Tatiana smiled. "I like my job."

"Really?" Hermione asked, somewhat stunned.

Tatiana nodded. "I like to watch dirty things be clean. I like to listen to people. It helps with English."

"I guess I can understand that. Do you want to do anything else someday?" Hermione asked.

Tatiana nodded. "I want to manage a cleaning service. I work here to learn English. When I learn enough, I start my own business."

"That sounds great," Hermione answered.

"Thanks."

"Now, do you remember anything about a certain person? She was a guest by the name of Rita Skeeter. She was a reporter who came last August."

"What room?" Tatiana asked.

"She was in room six twenty-three," Hermione answered.

Tatiana cringed. "Is that the woman who was killed? Such a dirty room. Very dirty."

"How was it dirty?" Hermione asked.

"Fur everywhere!" Tatiana answered. "White fur everywhere! Very filthy!"

"Were you able to clean it all up?" Hermione asked as she wrote something down.

"Yes! I clean it all up! It was very clean when I get done!"

"You are sure that you got all of it!"

"I even go under door," she assured Hermione.

Hermione's eyes widened. "You went under the door?"

Tatiana nodded. "I have to work very hard now to build skills for my own service. Everything must be very clean."

Hermione scribbled something down. "So, when exactly did you clean Rita's room the day she died?"

"I come in at noon," Tatiana answered.

"Noon. Was anyone in the room while you cleaned it?"

Tatiana shook her head. "No one come in."

"What about Room six twenty-five? Did you clean that room?"

"They would not let me," she answered.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"They too busy talking," Tatiana answered.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

Tatiana shrugged. "They spoke in a strange voice. I could not understand them."

"Were they happy?" Hermione asked.

"The lady was, but the man was not," Tatiana replied.

"How did you think the man felt?" Hermione asked.

"I could not tell his feelings. He looked almost angry when he came to the door, but not quite. He was hard to read."

"This is very important, Tatiana. Try to remember the sounds they made. Did you hear the name, 'Severus Snape,' or just 'Snape?'"

Tatiana thought for a moment. Her eyes lit up. "One time they did. The man ask the woman how mad Snape was. This was the only time she got angry. She said something about him already knowing and repeating herself."

"I see," Hermione answered. "How late did you work?"

"I work until seven," she answered.

"Did you at any time see a man in black robes, black hair, and a pale face enter?" Hermione asked.

"No," she answered. "He does not sound familiar."

"Did you notice anything that was not quite right that day?" Hermione asked.

"No, except for the hair," she replied.

"Thank you Tatiana. You've been a big help!"

She smiled. "I am very happy to help!'


	115. Chapter 115

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and favoriting! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Mr. Ratsburg?" Hermione called as she knocked on his door.

"Come in!" he responded.

She opened the door and stepped inside. Mr. Ratsburg smiled. "I trust your meeting with Tatiana went well."

"Yes," Hermione answered as she shut the door behind her. "She was extremely helpful."

"Good! I'm glad she could assist you," he replied as he gestured for her to sit in the chair across from him.

She nodded in thanks and made herself comfortable. "If it's okay, could I ask you a few questions?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied.

She pulled out her supplies and enlarged them. Then she flipped to a blank page and asked, "Did any of your employees mention seeing a man dressed completely in black with paler than normal skin?"

"No," he replied, "But then again they don't tell me everything."

"True," she replied as she wrote something down. "Still, you have the footage from the hotel."

"Yes," he replied. "It showed nothing, but the police claimed that Mr. Snape cloaked himself to avoid detection or that he may have disabled the cameras."

"I know," Hermione answered. "Still, they found nothing."

"Correct," he answered.

She looked up. "Has anyone ever avoided detection before?" she asked.

"Sadly yes," he replied. "There was a man having an affair with a muggle woman. He somehow snuck her into the hotel. I wasn't aware of this until his wife burst in and caused a scene."

"When did this happen?" she asked.

He blushed. "A month ago."

Hermione sighed. She'd hoped the cameras could have been a more reliable tool, but obviously not. Still, faulty cameras didn't mean Severus had been inside the hotel the night Rita died.

"Did you or anyone from the staff see or report anything suspicious in the days before or the day of Rita's murder?" Hermione asked.

"No," he answered. "Tatiana complained about the strange hair in her room, but other than that no one said anything."

"Thank you Mr. Ratsburg," she answered.

He gave her a small smile. "If you want my honest opinion," Mr. Ratsburg replied. "I never bought that Mr. Snape did it."

"Are you just saying that because I'm the defense attorney?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "I'm saying that because this case has made my hotel look bad. I mean, who wants to stay at a hotel where some one can break in and kill them? Granted, Mr. Snape is a powerful wizard, but I never thought that he could sneak into my hotel Then again maybe I just want to believe that."

She smiled in return. Then, her eyes lit up. "What is your policy on animals in the hotel?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Are they allowed?"

"No, not unless they're service animals of some sort," he answered.

"What would happen if one of your employees were to find an animal in a hotel room?" she asked.

"Why, they'd report it to me so I could charge the offending customer a fine."

"Tatiana never found a pet in either Ares Philip's or Rita Skeeter's room though, did she?" Hermione asked.

"No," he answered. "And trust me, she looked."

"No droppings?"

He laughed. "Thank Merlin no!"

"Thank you!" she replied as she shrunk her things and put them in her pocket. "You and Tatiana have been an enormous help!"

"You're welcome!" he answered, shaking her hand as she rose to leave. "We'd welcome you as a guest here anytime!"

"I'll remember that," she replied.

Hermione strode out of the hotel, her eyes filled with determination. She was convinced it was now even more crucial to have Jessica White examine the fingerprint evidence from the Terminus Police Station. While Ms. White's specialty was in hair sample analysis, she also had extensive knowledge in fingerprint examination. Hopefully, she could determine the likelihood of the fingerprints having been planted, though Hermione had to admit that it would be impossible to prove one way or the other with any great degree of certainty. Still, at least there was hope she could cast reasonable doubt on that particular piece of evidence.

"Hello Ms. Granger!" the secretary called as Hermione entered the station.

"Hello Nora," Hermione replied. "Where is Adrian Conway?"

"He's in his office," Nora replied.

"Thank you!" Hermione answered.

"He's expecting some one soon, though," Nora warned as Hermione turned to leave.

"I won't be long!" Hermione answered as she rushed off.

Nora sighed and shrugged as Hermione rushed out of sight.

"DA Conway!" Hermione called as she rapped on his door.

He sat up straighter at his desk, trying to hide his look of confusion. "Yes?" he asked.

Hermione opened the door. "I won't be long," she replied.

"Oh! It's you Ms. Granger!" he answered. "What brings you here this fine day?"

"I need to speak with you about something," she replied.

"About what?" Conway asked.

"I need to ask if I could have a piece of evidence examined by my forensic scientist," she replied.

"Ms. White?"

"Yes," Hermione replied as she shut the door and entered further into his office.

"Which piece?" Adrian asked.

"The fingerprint," she answered.

He raised his eyebrow. "It matched your client's fingerprint at sixteen points," he answered.

"Yes, but it was smudged," she replied. "I believe it was planted."

He nodded. "Well, Ms. White does have a right to look at it," DA Conway began.

The door burst open. Both attorneys looked back, stunned by the intrusion. The man at the door appeared just as shocked.

"I'm sorry," the man began. "Was this a bad time?"


	116. Chapter 116

**AN: Thanks so much for the awesome reviews, for putting me on alert, for favoriting, and for reading! It means so much to me. You all are really awesome.**

**That being said, it's time for one of those dreaded author's notes I like to call _When Real Life Attacks!_ Tomorrow, I'm leaving for Illinois to present at a philosophy conference, which for me is really exciting. Unfortunately, this means updating may get iffy. I SHOULD be able to update tomorrow since I won't be leaving right away, and I should be able to update Friday since the conference doesn't begin until that afternoon. Saturday and Sunday are going to be dicey though. The conference resumes early Saturday, so I have no idea if I'll have time to update. When I'm done with the conference, I'm off to my grandparents' house, who don't have Internet for good reason (trust me!) I doubt I will update Sunday. At least I'll be home Monday and will be able to update then...at least until that Wednesday (I'll explain Monday.)**

**Anyway, I've probably kept you all long enough, and you're probably eager to read the chapter, so I'll shut up and just say thanks again for everything! Also, I don't own anything you'd recognize. Okay, now onto the story...**

"Ares Philips?" Hermione asked as he entered the office.

"Yes, Ms. Hermione Granger?" he asked.

She nodded and answered, "That's me."

Ares smiled in return as he extended his hand. She returned the gesture and shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" he said as he released her hand. "I really wanted to interview you during the venue hearing, but you eluded me."

"Well," she answered. "My previous encounters with the press have been less than favorable. I'm sure Rita told you about my putting her in a jar."

"Now, Ms. Granger, you shouldn't be confessing to crimes in front of the DA," Conway joked.

She looked back and smirked. "The statute of limitations has expired for that particular crime. Even if it hadn't, I was a juvenile."

Conway laughed. "Watch her!" he warned Ares. "If she crosses half as well as she closes, you'll be in for one hell of a ride!"

Ares smiled with confidence. "I'm only going to tell the truth. I'm sure I can handle her."

"I'm sure you think you can," Hermione replied with a tone of voice that slightly unnerved Ares. Then she gave him a sweet smile and continued, "Still, we shouldn't be talking about crosses or legal procedure! We should be congratulating you on your upcoming engagement!"

"Yes! Congratulations!" Adrian chimed in. "I was thrilled to see that you'd become engaged."

"Well, Giselle is the one, and it finally felt right," Ares answered with a genuine smile.

"It must've been hard not to have Rita there," Hermione continued, "Considering that she was the one who introduced you two to each other."

"Yes," Ares answered, his voice a little lower. Hermione smirked as she saw the flicker of discomfort in his eyes. "It was hard."

"I suppose you miss her," Hermione answered.

"Of course I do," he answered. "She was my best friend."

"Giselle was okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Ares asked.

DA Conway watched with interest as they conversed. Hermione had some idea in her head, though damned if he knew what it was. Still, it would be interesting to see how Ares would do with a cross, and this was great practice.

"Girls can be possessive," she answered.

"I thought Ron was the possessive one," Ares answered with a smirk.

Hermione seemed thrown, but then she shrugged. "I wasn't necessarily speaking from personal experience, but I've been in enough bars to see the drama play out. One minute everything's fine, and then a blonde walks up and BAM! Catfight!"

DA Conway laughed as Ares' appeared stunned that she hadn't been so easily thrown. "I'm sorry, this is just too fascinating."

"What exactly has captured your interest?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Conway admitted in a more serious tone. "I'm just enjoying the pre-trial spectacle."

"Well, the American system is different," Ares admitted. "In Britain, Mr. Snape would've been convicted by now."

"Then I suppose for his sake it's a good thing Ms. Granger here convinced the judges to keep it in the States," Adrian answered.

"Indeed," she replied with a smile.

"Yes," Ares answered with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "As long as justice is done, then I suppose it doesn't matter where the trial is."

"And justice will be served!" Hermione assured him.

"For Rita's sake, I hope so," Ares answered. "Now, if you need me to stand outside while you two finish…"

"No," Adrian answered. "As long as you don't report what you hear we'll be fine."

"Why?" Ares asked.

"Because not everything needs to be disclosed," Hermione answered with more than a hint of warning in her voice.

Ares nodded, not wanting to question her. "Yes."

"Now," Conway replied as he began scribbling something on a piece of paper. "The evidence has been processed, so there should be no difficulty fulfilling your request. Give Ms. Lutz this piece of paper and she'll prepare the item for transport. Do you want the hair as well?"

"No," she answered. "I don't know what anyone could say that Ms. Lutz hasn't already mentioned.

"True," Conway replied. "Hair is fairly straight-foreword."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Actually," she answered slowly. "May I have that, too? I doubt it will yield anything interesting, but I may as well be thorough."

"May as well," Conway agreed as he continued filling out his form.

Hermione looked over at Ares. "Have you begun planning for the wedding yet?" she asked.

He smiled. "Giselle is already looking at those wedding dress magazines. She could wear a potato sack though and I'd still find her beautiful."

"It must be great to be that much in love," Hermione replied.

"It's better than anything," he answered.

"I also imagine that it would be tragic not to have your best friend there," Hermione answered.

Conway looked up from filling out the document. "Miss Granger, is there something you'd like to discuss with me?"

"The evidence," she answered.

"No," he answered with a serious expression. "I mean, you're circling Mr. Philips here like buzzards around road kill. You keep harpin' on Rita Skeeter. Is there a reason for that?"

"No," Hermione answered trying to appear as honest as she could. "I just remember reading Ares' interview with Betty Braithwaite and what stuck out the most was Rita's death and how she wouldn't be there for his wedding, a wedding which never would've happened without her. It struck me as tragic."

"Very interesting, considering that your defendant killed her," Conway replied.

"Allegedly," she answered. "He's innocent until proven guilty. I don't bear the burden of proof, you do."

"Touché," Adrian replied.

She looked back over at Ares, who was examining her with suspicion. "Anyway, I should stop harping on it. After all, my client is counting on me to find the real killer."

"What if Mr. Snape is the real killer?" Ares asked.

She smirked. "What if he isn't? What if he was set up?"

Ares gave her a stoic expression. "I'm done!" DA Conway announced.

"Thank you!" she replied as she retrieved the document. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" Adrian answered.

"Yes, goodbye," Ares answered. "Maybe I could interview you sometime?"

"We'll see," she answered before strolling down the hall with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Is, is she always like that?" Ares asked when she was out of earshot.

"No," Adrian replied before the reporter shut the door. "Still, I'd watch her. She honestly believes Mr. Snape is innocent."

"I can see that," Ares answered.


	117. Chapter 117

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, for putting me on alert, for favoriting me, and for reading! It means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Snape smiled as he climbed the stairs to his living quarters. Before Hermione, he had never given a second thought as to what it would be like to have someone upstairs waiting for him. If he had to guess, he probably would've said that he wouldn't have felt any more eager to see that person than he would have been to eat his dinner. Now, no matter how hard he tried, he felt his lips curl into a smile every time he thought about meeting Hermione upstairs at the end of the day. He felt excited, almost giddy, though Merlin knew he'd never show it. After all, he had his dignity to preserve.

He strolled into the kitchen and saw her sitting at the table with a self-satisfied grin on her face. He smirked in an effort to disguise his growing excitement. What spell had this woman cast on him?

"Hello Severus," she began.

"Hello Hermione," he purred before kissing her on the forehead.

She stretched up to kiss him on the cheek. "What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"Sit," she replied, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

He dutifully sat beside her, then pulled her close until she was on his lap. She squealed in delight before he captured her lips. "I miss this during the day," he said, regretfully pulling away.

"I do too," she replied. "I already have the elves baking us a meatloaf."

He smirked. "I'm glad you're beginning to see their potential."

She snorted. "Hardly! I've just come to realize that true freedom means doing whatever they want to do, even if that includes household chores and serving us."

"Glad you're seeing things my way," he replied as his smirk broadened.

"Granted, I could offer them ten boxes of Oreos if they decided to emancipate themselves," she replied with a cheeky grin.

"You wouldn't dare," he growled.

She laughed. "You obviously aren't very interested in what I've accomplished today."

"I actually very much am," Snape replied in a more serious tone.

The mischievous gleam in her eye returned. "I talked to the maid."

"And?" Severus asked.

"She claimed that there was hair everywhere, but she cleaned it up, all of it," Hermione began.

"Is she positive?" Snape asked.

She nodded. "She claims the place was immaculate. The fact that she one day wants to own her own cleaning service adds credibility to her claim."

"Okay," Severus answered.

"Also, although the security footage isn't infallible, it still works in our favor because more likely than not if you had entered, it would have captured you."

"Okay," he replied, trying to keep his mind on the task at hand and not on the many fantasies racing through his head, most of which involved them naked.

"Then I went to ask Adrian to give me a grant to transport the evidence so Jessica can examine it."

"And?"

"He consented. Jessica said it will take a few weeks since she's backlogged a bit, but she said that she should be able to tell how likely it is that the fingerprint was planted, as well as the hair," Hermione answered.

"The hair?" Severus asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I figured it would be worth it to at least examine the hair."

"Perhaps," Severus agreed.

POP! "Master!" Filbert called.

Severus sighed. "Yes?" he asked.

"There's an official from the court here!" the elf replied.

Hermione sighed as she stood up. "Thank you Filbert," she replied. "I'll take care of him."

Snape sighed and willed his body to calm down as Hermione walked downstairs. The last thing he needed was for the inspector to see him fantasizing about his own attorney, an attorney he wasn't even supposed to like very much. He scowled as he thought of that nosey official in his face, asking questions he didn't want to answer, wasting precious time Snape could be spending with…

"Well he looks as pleasant as he did last time we saw him in prison," the official joked.

"He's probably just hungry," Hermione answered with a smirk.

Snape turned to greet them, and saw Hermione wink. His eyes softened slightly as he struggled to maintain a distant scowl. "I'm famished," he answered. "Still, the meatloaf should be worth it."

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Hermione asked.

Snape gave her a panicked look which thankfully eluded the official. "No thank you. I simply need to cast a spell over Mr. Snape to make sure he's been following his curfew."

"How?" Snape asked.

The official pulled out his wand. "Well, if you've been following your curfew, the wand will turn purple. If not, it will turn a bright yellow. If it turns yellow, I will cast a few more spells to determine how exactly you violated your curfew. If the infraction is severe enough, then you will be escorted to jail."

"How many spells are there?" Snape asked in shock.

The official smirked. "Fourteen. During the British Wizarding War, we in the States were developing ways to track criminals out on bail so we didn't have to use muggle methods or keep them in holding cells until their trial date."

"Makes sense," Severus answered as the official approached him. He looked over at Hermione, who seemed to be familiar with the procedure about to be performed. He took some comfort from that.

The official cast a paralyzing spell, then muttered a few words, none of which Snape understood. As expected, his wand turned purple. The official then released him from the paralysis spell. "Everything seems to be in order," he announced.

"Good. Is that all?" Snape asked.

"No," the official answered. "I've talked a little with Miss Granger about life with you. She seems for the most part content…"

I make her more than content, trust me, Snape thought as he smirked.

"Still, in the interest of the humane treatment of those awaiting trial, I must ask you a few questions as well."

"Okay," he answered in the most disinterested tone he could manage.

"Miss Granger," the official began.

"I'll be in my room," she sighed.

"Thank you," the official replied.

Snape watched her leave for the bedroom. He sighed, wishing that he could accompany her. "Now," the official began, oblivious to the hint of sadness in Severus' eyes, "How well would you say you and Miss Granger get along?"

Very well, he thought as he suppressed a smirk.

"She's an adequate companion," he answered.

The official nodded. "Would you consider her a friend?"

"Of sorts," Severus answered.

"Do you feel that you both have adequate space to carry on with your own lives?" he asked.

I wish we had less.

"Yes," Snape answered.

"You remain confident in her abilities."

"Yes," he answered in a low voice.

"It's a standard question," the official replied.

Snape nodded. The official sighed. "I think that's about it. I'll show myself out. Thank you for your time."

Snape merely nodded as the official turned to leave. The official sighed and shook his head. He'd never met a couple quite like Mr. Snape and Ms. Granger. Each appeared to be hiding something, especially when the conversation turned to the other. Perhaps the rumors were correct. Perhaps there was more to their relationship…

The official opened the door and chuckled. While Ms. Granger was nice enough, he couldn't see any woman falling for Mr. Snape.

* * *

Hermione stared at the ceiling and sighed. She hoped she was convincing in her performance of merely tolerating Severus, though she had to admit that it was becoming more difficult to hide her feelings for him.

"You're on my bed, witch."

She sat up and smirked as he strolled towards her, sat beside her on the bed, and gave her a long, lingering kiss. "Soon," he whispered. "Soon."

"I know," she answered. "It's just so difficult."

"I know," he whispered as he kissed her again, wishing away the days until he could show her just how much he loved her.


	118. Chapter 118

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! I really appreciate it!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Francis!" DA Conway called as he walked into the police station.

Francis turned and smiled. "Hey Adrian! Glad I caught you before I left!"

"I take it you checked on Mr. Snape?" Adrian asked.

Francis nodded. "According to the spells, he's been following curfew."

"Good. Miss Granger's doing a good job of keepin' him in line then!" Adrian answered.

Francis nodded, but Adrian saw doubt and confusion in his eyes. "What happened?" Conway asked.

Francis stepped closer to him and whispered. "We should probably speak about this somewhere else since I have no proof to back up my claim."

The DA nodded and gestured towards his office. Francis followed him and watched as Adrian undid the wards. They entered his office as Adrian cast a lumos spell and closed the door behind him. "What's wrong?" Adrian asked.

"It's, well, their bond," Francis began.

"They haven't killed each other, have they?" Conway asked.

"N-no, but they do seem close," Francis replied.

"What do you mean by close?" Adrian asked.

Francis shrugged and squirmed a little. "You know, close, like, maybe there's more going on than attorney-client…"

"Oh!" Adrian answered with a smile on his face. "That. Yeah, I don't sense anything unprofessional happening."

"What does that mean?" Francis hissed. "If we sense something we should contact the BAR and launch an investigation."

"For what? Did you see anything?"

"Well, no," Francis admitted.

"Then I'd drop it. Out of sight, out of mind," Adrian answered.

"Are you feeling okay?" Francis asked in a louder voice. "They may be violating ethics rules and you're just going to let it slide?"

"No, I just don't want to look like an idiot if they aren't," Adrian answered. "After all, we aren't talking about some babe-magnet Quidditch star or even someone who is halfway friendly! We're talking about Severus Snape; the bat of Terminus, the eternally black one, the person voted the rudest and the snarkiest Potions Master in the Wizarding World by the _Washington Wizarding Herald _for ten years running! It's going to be a little hard to convince a judge that anyone has fallen in love with him."

"True," Francis replied, somewhat reassured. "Besides, it was really only a couple of looks, like they truly cared for each other, but didn't want to show it."

"You aren't familiar with Miss Granger's history are you?" Adrian asked.

"I know she ran into trouble back in Britain," Francis answered.

"She ran into a heap of trouble back in Britain," Conway answered. "As did Mr. Snape. I'd imagine they just enjoy having a non-judgmental friend from back home who survived the Wizarding war."

"True," Francis answered with a look of relief. "I probably just overreacted. Thank you Adrian."

"Anytime," Adrian answered as he opened the door.

Francis flashed him a smile and left. Adrian followed him out, but paused to shut his door and reactivate his wards before leaving the station.

He smirked as the night wind hit his body. Calypso claimed he was crazy for refusing to wear a coat in fifty-degree weather, but the cold didn't bother him. The cold awoke his senses, heightening his sense of being alive as well as his ability to think.

Adrian began to walk home, thankful that he lived on a route well-lit by streetlights. Oh yes, he knew Francis was right about Miss Granger and Mr. Snape, but damned if he'd ever admit that to him. While Adrian would prefer that Miss Granger kept her hands and ultimately her heart to herself, even he had to admit that her emotions added a new dimension to the trial… as if going up against a member of the Golden Trio wasn't enough! She'd fight all the more for her client's freedom, which meant that he'd have to fight back just as hard. The harder he fought, the sweeter his victory would be when the jury announced their 'guilty' verdict. A smile crept across his face at the thought.

He turned a street corner and frowned when he thought of Miss Granger's heartache at the verdict. Still, that was the risk she took when she fell in love with a client. Surely she knew Mr. Snape was a murderer, right?

Adrian opened the gate and was welcomed by an eager, wriggling Doberman. He shut the gate and scratched the dog's head. "Hey, Chocolate," he cooed as he walked to the house with the Doberman faithfully at his side.

"Calypso!" he called as he opened the door.

"I'm in the kitchen!" she yelled. "Dinner's almost ready!"

"Daddy!" Nergal yelled as he ran to greet Adrian.

Adrian scooped the boy into his arms and held him close as Chocolate leaped about them. Nergal laughed at the dog's antics and Adrian relaxed, thankful for his family.

* * *

"Severus?" Hermione whispered as she lay beside him in bed.

"Yes, witch," Severus purred.

"I almost forgot to tell you something," she began.

"You, forget something?" he asked in mock horror, rolling over to prop his head in his hand. "I never thought I'd see the day."

She playfully smacked him. He laughed and Hermione joined in, trying to fight her growing arousal. Then she cast a lumos spell. Snape cringed as his eyes adjusted to the light. "I didn't tell you who I saw at Adrian's office," she began.

"Who?" he groaned, still irritated by the light.

She gave him her irresistible, self- satisfied smile and he suppressed a moan. If she kept this up, he'd lose control. Perhaps if he focused on something less sexy, like a room filled with screaming babies or Adrian's office.

"Ares Philips," she answered.

His eyes widened. "Really?" he drawled.

She nodded. "I even talked to him."

"What did he say?" Snape asked, winding a tendril of her hair around his index finger.

"Nothing to me directly," she answered in a smooth voice, "But he's definitely hiding something."

Snape pressed his lips against hers. "Merlin I love you Hermione," he answered.

"I know," she answered as she began to run her fingers through his hair.

"Was Adrian there when you confronted him?" Snape asked.

She nodded. "He was amused."

He kissed her on the cheek, reveling in the feel of her skin. Then he whispered in her ear, "He won't be merely amused by the time you finish with him. I love you!"

"I love you too," she answered before capturing his lips.

Severus allowed her to deepen the kiss, longing for just a taste of things to come… Then Hermione broke away. "I'm… I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No, I am," he answered before exhaling. "I mean, I should've stopped sooner. I guess, shit I wish I wasn't on trial."

She sighed. "Me too, but we wouldn't be together if you weren't, either."

"True," he answered.

She kissed him on the lips, this time more chastely. "We should get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Big day?" he asked "Tomorrow's Saturday, it's…"

Shit, he thought.

She smirked as she looked up at him. He playfully glared at her, which caused her to giggle. He smiled in response. "Good night Severus. I love you."

"I love you too," he answered before she put out her wand.


	119. Chapter 119

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, putting me on alert, favoriting, and for reading! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione brushed the loose strands of hair from Severus' face and smiled. Snape was lying on his side. His lips were curled into a partial smile, but his eyes remained shut. He appeared at peace, which made Hermione almost regret her next move.

Almost.

She adjusted his hair until it was behind his ear. Then, she leaned in and sang in a whisper, "Happy birthday to you."

He grunted and cringed. She smirked and continued, "Happy birthday to you," she sang.

He grunted and squirmed. "Happy birthday dear…"

"Hermione," he groaned.

She lifted herself up and laughed as he opened one onyx eye. "Morning birthday boy!"

"I thought we agreed not to celebrate this ridiculous holiday," he groaned as he faced her.

"Come on Severus! Where's your birthday spirit? You're fine with celebrating it with the kids!" she replied.

"That's because they insist on celebrating it," he grumbled.

"What's the problem?" Hermione replied in a frustrated voice. "You're being grumpier than usual about this."

"Maybe I don't like the idea of being a year older," he answered. "And maybe, just maybe, if I showed some excitement you'd think I was a nut."

Her eyes widened as he smirked. "You," she growled.

He chuckled. "Seriously, I've always been apathetic towards my birthday, but everyone else enjoys it. Still, when I saw how excited you were getting, I decided to see how long you'd allow me to be a git about it."

"Just for that," Hermione replied, "I'm not giving you your birthday present."

"Too late for that witch," he replied as he sat up and pulled her close to him. "Having you wake up beside me was my gift."

He kissed her on the lips. She laughed as she pulled away. "That's not an adequate gift and you know it."

"I'll decide what is adequate and what is not. Don't you love the word, 'adequate' though?" He purred as he pressed his lips against hers again.

"Happy birthday!"

Hermione jumped and looked at the doorway in shock. Three elfin faces smiled back at them, holding trays of food. Hermione blinked and gulped as Snape glared. "Do you want us to come back?" Filbert asked.

Snape sighed. "I suppose not. Go ahead and serve us."

"Us?" Hermione asked.

Filbert nodded. "We made food for Mistress too! We even made her favorite omelets!"

She smiled. "Well, I never could resist those…"

"Then sit back and let them serve you," Severus playfully ordered.

She smirked and complied. The elves put up a small bed table, set the trays on it, then left. "Do they always do that on your birthday?"

Snape nodded. "It's one of the more tolerable traditions I have."

She began cutting up her omelet. "What are the more intolerable traditions?" she asked.

"Singing that song," he groaned. "The elves sing it as off-key and as loud as they can. It gives me such a headache!"

She chuckled before taking a bite of her omelet. "I'm surprised you could tolerate my voice this morning."

"Your voice is somewhat endearing, even if you do struggle to carry a tune," he replied before taking a bite of bacon.

Hermione smiled. "Happy birthday."

"Indeed."

* * *

"Happy birthday Uncle Severus!" Scorpius and Margarita shouted as they entered the store with Lucius and Narcissa in tow.

"Hey you two!" Snape replied as he leaned down to embrace them.

"Happy birthday!" Scorpius began.

"Yes! Happy birthday Uncle Severus! We got you a present!" Margarita announced.

"Children," Lucius chuckled as he shut the door behind Narcissa. "Give the man some time to breathe!"

"But we want to see him open them!" Scorpius whined.

"Yeah! He'll love them!" Margarita answered.

"I know," Lucius chuckled.

Narcissa noticed Hermione standing in the corner observing Severus with a smile. "Hello Hermione," she began.

"Hello," Hermione answered.

The children released Severus and ran over to Hermione. They glanced at her, as though to determine whether or not she would grant them permission to touch her. Hermione smiled and leaned down. Taking her cue, the children smiled and embraced her. "How are you two?" she asked.

"Good," Margarita answered.

"Fine," Scorpius replied.

"That's good," she answered.

Severus smiled as he watched them, glad that at least the children had taken a liking to her. Then, his eyes widened. "Where are Ginny and Draco?" she asked in a low, soft voice.

"They had a mediwitch appointment this afternoon about the baby. They tried to reschedule, but it was the only time she could get them in," Lucius answered.

"Is the baby okay?" Snape asked.

"Of course it is, but Ginny's nervous and wants to make sure everything's in order. Draco likes to be involved with these things, and quite frankly I think they may want some alone time," Narcissa answered.

"Makes sense," Severus answered.

"Then, he flew across the lawn into the rosebush!" Scorpius shouted.

The adults looked over to see the children rather animatedly telling Hermione a story. "The reporter had thorns sticking out of his bum!"

"Oh my," Hermione laughed.

Scorpius then gave her a serious look. "My dad once said you punched him in the nose."

"Really?" Hermione asked in amusement. "Where did you hear that?"

"I overheard him and Mom talking about it. I'm know I'm not supposed to eavesdrop, but I still heard," he answered, appearing somewhat proud of himself.

"You aren't supposed to eavesdrop," Severus interjected with a smirk on his face. "Still, your father had a bad habit of doing the same thing at his age, so I suppose it's forgivable.

"It better be," Scorpius muttered before smiling again. "Anyway, did you punch him?"

"Scorpius, this really isn't a topic we should be discussing now," Lucius began.

"No, it's okay," Hermione replied with a smirk. "Yes, I did punch your dad in the nose."

"Why?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, let's just say that your dad and I didn't always get along," she replied.

"Oh," Scorpius answered. Then he smiled. "Did Dad cry?"

"Scorpius!" Narcissa called out as Lucius smirked.

"Promise to keep this a secret?" Hermione asked.

Scorpius nodded. She whispered something in his ear. Scorpius laughed. "I want to hear too!" Margarita exclaimed.

"Okay," Hermione answered.

She whispered something into Margarita's ear. The young girl's eyes lit up as she giggled. "That's funny!"

"Who wants cake?" Narcissa asked.

"Me!" the children yelled.

They ran upstairs, the adults laughing as they following. Snape turned to Hermione and asked, "What did you tell them?"

She smirked. "I told them that he cried like a girl, but he was probably tougher now."

Snape smirked. "I suppose that couldn't hurt them."

When they reached the kitchen, the children were already at the table with two smiling elves. "Amy says she needs a few more minutes to ice the cake," Filbert began.

"That's fine," Snape replied as he and the others sat down.

Both Margarita and Scorpius pulled a box from their pockets. "Open mine!" Margarita demanded.

"No! Mine first!" Scorpius demanded.

Lucius chuckled as he enlarged the presents. "Let's let Severus decide," Lucius suggested.

Snape smiled. "Give them both to me. I believe that I opened Scorpius' last year, so it's my turn to open Margarita's first."

"Okay," Scorpius pouted as Margarita beamed.

Severus carefully opened her present and smiled as he pulled out an emerald snake. "It's beautiful," he began.

"I thought it was pretty too!" she replied.

"Thank you," Severus answered as he set it aside. Then, he took the next present and carefully opened it. He smiled as he picked up the latest potion's text. "Thank you Scorpius!"

"Can we make some of those potions together?" he asked eagerly.

"Sure!" Snape replied.

"There's one more!" Lucius announced as he pulled a box from his pocket and enlarged it.

Severus smiled and took the present. Again, he carefully opened it, but frowned when he pulled out another negligee for Hermione, only this one was emerald green.

Hermione laughed when she saw it. "You'll look ridiculous in that!"

"Who said he was wearing it?" Lucius asked.

She glared at Lucius, who smirked in return. "Trust me, in a few months he'll consider that one of his favorite gifts."

"Master! The cake is here!" announced Filbert.

Amy set the cake on the table and as usual, everyone sang too loud and a bit off-key. For once, Severus didn't mind. He actually was happy on his birthday.


	120. Chapter 120

**AN: Sorry this is so late! I got home from Illinois pretty late, so I really didn't have time to edit and update! Thanks for sticking with me through all of this! Hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait ;)**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize**

Severus let the warm water soak his skin as he slid down into the tub. He stared up at the ceiling, smiled, and tried to guess what his little witch could possibly have in store for him. After the Malfoys left, Hermione had insisted that he do something to occupy himself while she prepared his present. Despite his best efforts to elicit so much as a hint from her, she wouldn't budge. He'd finally given up and decided to take a bath in order to relax his muscles.

After some time, fully relaxed and comfortably warm, he stretched and stood to step out of the tub, beads of water trickling from his hair onto his shoulders and down his back. He cast some drying spells, applied a little cologne, then dressed himself and descended to the living room.

He gulped when he saw the three elves sitting on the couch, all of them looking extremely unhappy. "What's going on?" Severus asked, trying to mask his surprise.

"Mistress won't let us in the kitchen!" Amy replied, her anger evident.

"What?" Snape snapped.

"Mistress says that she wants to give you a present, so she made us stay out here," Filbert explained.

"Mistress needs to learn the rules around here," Sparky grumbled.

"Hermione can do whatever she pleases," Snape replied, still trying to wrap his head around the situation.

"Severus!" Hermione exclaimed as she stepped into the room.

"Hermione, why are the elves so upset?" Severus asked.

She shrugged. "I thought they'd enjoy a night off."

"We like working," Sparky grumbled louder.

Snape hissed at him, causing the elf to jump and quiet himself. "I will give you an Oreo for obeying Hermione," he replied.

Severus then looked at Hermione and noticed that she'd changed from her day robes into a black sleeveless dress flowing down to just above her ankles. It made her look regal, completely striking, and ultimately desirable. The elves smiled and nudged each other when they saw the gleam in his eyes. Severus approached Hermione, but didn't trust himself to touch her. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you," she answered with a seductive smile. Then, she became serious and continued, "Your surprise is ready."

"My surprise?" he asked in a silky voice.

She nodded, trying to keep her mind off the scent of his cologne and her body's reaction to it. She gulped and nodded, afraid that if she opened her mouth it would be to kiss him until they were breathless and panting on the floor…

"Are you going to show me this surprise?" Severus asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed louder than she intended. She blushed, which caused Severus to flash her a small smile. "Follow me."

"Lead the way," Severus replied.

Hermione took his hand, deciding that relatively safe gesture would be innocent enough. She was proven wrong however when Severus pulled her into an embrace and kissed her with all the passion he'd been suppressing. He released her and reveled in the flush he had brought to her cheeks. "Let's go," Hermione whispered.

Hermione led him into the kitchen, their hands still intertwined. Severus gasped when he saw the table. Hermione smiled. "I know that we could've gone to a restaurant, but with the trial so close, I didn't want the press to harass you… so I decided to bring the restaurant to you."

He examined the table. It was candlelit with a vase full of arranged black roses. On the table was his favorite beef dish with mashed potatoes, and he could smell a chocolate cake from the other room. "You, you made all this?" he asked.

"Well, I fudged a little," she admitted. "I ordered the chocolate cake."

"Cheater," he purred.

She smirked. "I also got you this," she answered as she pulled out a flat red velvet box.

"Hermione," he whispered.

"Open it!" she replied, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Okay," he answered slowly.

He took the box from her and opened it. "Hermione," he whispered as he removed a gold wristwatch.

"I saw it in a muggle store at Christmastime, but I didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone in case, well, you thought it was too much that I bought you two material gifts," she answered.

"It's beautiful," he answered as he put it on.

"I'm glad you approve," she answered with a smile.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything," he answered in a sincere voice.

"No, thank you," she answered.

They kissed again, more tenderly than before.

Hermione pulled away. "I'm going to feel really stupid if we don't at least try to eat some of this."

"Agreed," he answered. "You've gone to so much trouble."

They sat across from each other and ate while they chatted about potions, transfiguration spells, and the Malfoy children. When they'd finished their dinner, Severus ordered Amy to bring out the cake. While Hermione gave him a glare, Severus merely smirked. "You know they'd never survive being free," he commented.

"I know," she conceded with a grumble before flashing him a playful smile.

He smirked in return, wondering if she had any idea what kind of fantasies he was having about her. "Cake!" Amy announced.

"Thank you Amy," Hermione replied as the elf set the cake on the table, then served them.

"Thank goodness there are no more candles… and no more singing!" Snape began in his snarkiest voice.

"I think you just don't want to admit that you've had a good day," she answered.

"Well, it was a decent day," Snape admitted with a playful smile.

She smirked in triumph before taking a bite of her piece.

They finished their cake in a comfortable silence. When they had finished, Snape stood up and announced, "please come with me, Hermione."

"Where?" she asked.

He smiled. "You'll see."

He led her to the living room and told her to stay where she was. She nodded, wondering where he'd run off to. He soon returned with a small item which he set down and enlarged.

"A radio?" Hermione gasped.

He nodded. "This is actually much nicer than the ones in Britain because you can pick up both muggle and wizarding stations. I keep it in Scorpius' room because he's somewhat afraid of storms, and the music calms him down. I don't often listen to it, but I thought maybe you'd enjoy it tonight. After all, it is hard to dance without music."

"Dance?" Hermione asked as her eyes lit up.

He nodded sheepishly. "I didn't know if you liked dancing but I figured it was worth a try. If you'd rather not…"

"Well, I haven't done it in a while, and I may be out of practice…." She grew quiet and smiled as she extended her hand. "Turn it on," she whispered.

Gaining confidence he complied, finding an Atlanta muggle station that set just the mood he was looking for. He took her hand, kissed it, then held her close as they swayed to the music, basking in their limited intimacy.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered.

He kissed her on the head. "I love you."

She lifted her head to gaze into his eyes. "I love you, too… and you're a wonderful dancer."

He smiled, enjoying the sensation of her body moving in time with his. "You aren't so bad yourself."

She chuckled and nuzzled against, eager for the day they could do more than dance fully clothed.


	121. Chapter 121

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all! **

**Unfortunately, I once again have one of those _When Real Life Attacks_ segments. Tomorrow around 5 AM I am heading out to Kansas City for the National Honors Conference. I'll post tonight since I'll have time, and I will do my best to maintain regular postings, but due to the chaotic nature of these conferences, it will somewhat difficult. If you stick with me through this though, there shouldn't be anymore of these interruptions (shouldn't being the key word.) Anyway, thanks again for everything and I'll try to post daily as I have been.**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Hermione?" Snape called as he entered the house.

The ground-level store was empty. Dust gathered on the shelves and on the potions. He examined a few of them more closely, and cringed when he saw that some had changed color, a sign that they had expired. His eyes grew wider.

"Hermione!" he yelled, now more desperate.

He raced up the stairs to the living room and gasped at the sight before him. Hermione was lying on the couch with her right arm raised, clutching a bottle of gin. She smirked as she unsteadily lowered it, took a sip, and giggled.

"Severus," she began in a sing-song voice. "Oh Severus. Man that I love Severus."

"Hermione," he whispered, his stomach twisting into knots.

"Maybe," she began with a smirk. "Maybe I can save him. Maybe I can undo it! Maybe I can not be a fuck up! Maybe!"

She began laughing. "Brightest witch of her age!" she yelled before taking another gulp.

She removed the bottle from her mouth and gagged. "Mistress!" Filbert yelled.

Hermione looked at the elf who was holding a vial filled with a green fluid and frowned. "No," she groaned.

"Mistress, you have to take your liver medicine. The doctor said you'd be very sick without it," he answered with a forced smile.

"That stuff is fucking nasty!" she answered.

"But Mistress needs to take it!" Filbert argued in a calm voice.

Hermione glared at him. "Mistress orders you not to give it to her."

"I can't do that," Filbert answered. "Master ordered me to take care of you."

"Oh Merlin!" she screamed. "Don't' you get it? I'm the fucking reason he's gone! I'm the one who couldn't do my job." She began to sob. "I should've saved him. I was his fucking attorney."

"Now!" Filbert yelled.

The other two elves rushed in and pinned Hermione onto the couch as she sobbed. She let out a gut-wrenching cry, but the elves paid no heed. Instead, they pried open her mouth and poured the fluid in. She began gargling and making choking noises. Sparky propped her up so she could swallow. After a few deep breaths Hermione screamed, "I told you to stop giving me that medicine!"

"Mistress doesn't want to die, does she?" Amy asked.

"I do!" Hermione yelled. "I fucking do!"

The elves sighed. "Do you need anything else?" Filbert asked.

"Another bottle of gin!" Hermione yelled.

"No," Sparky answered.

"But!" Hermione protested before she began to sway a little. Her face became pale and she gulped a few times. Finally, she fainted onto the ground, vomit seeping from her mouth.

Filbert sighed as he magically levitated Hermione and carried her upstairs. Snape followed until they reached his bedroom. He gasped when he saw the state of his room. Bottles were strewn about the floor along with a half eaten pizza and some clothes. The elves set her on the bed and began cleaning up. Severus sat beside Hermione, but was too frightened to touch her; for fear that she'd recoil. "How much longer?" Amy asked.

Snape returned his gaze to the elf, who had tears in her eyes. "The doctor says Mistress must stop drinking if she wants to live. Mistress' liver can't survive much longer, even with the medicine," Sparky answered.

"I wish Master was here. He'd make her happy," Amy replied.

"Master's gone. Master can't recover from a kiss," Filbert answered, his eyes becoming misty.

"When Mistress dies…"

"There's always Master Lucius," Filbert sighed.

Snape's eyes flew open. He gasped and looked beside him. Hermione was sleeping peacefully, oblivious to the hell he had just envisioned. She moaned a little, but then partially smiled and settled back down into the covers.

Severus stared at her. Ever since his birthday a few days ago, he had found it more and more difficult to restrain the passion in his kisses… and to suppress his fantasies of further intimacy. He could see the same struggle in her eyes. Before he'd gone to bed he'd wondered what it would be like if he'd simply give in to his desire and make love to her. He'd thought of it just before he'd gone to sleep and had that horrid dream…

Now, he looked at her fully clothed and remembered her vulnerability. He knew he had her heart, and he cherished it. Still, he would be a fool if he lived his life as though he would be free this time next year. Happy endings were for other people, not for him.

No, he was putting Hermione in a horrible position by being her lover… even though loving her made him sublimely happy. He couldn't deny the fact that their current happiness could ultimately cause her an immense amount of pain. How long would she remain sober if she believed she'd failed yet another person she loved?

A tear tickled down his cheek as he left the bed and quietly padded to the living room. He sat on the couch and stared out the window, wondering what his next move would be.


	122. Chapter 122

**AN: Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot to me! As promised, here's the next chapter early!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes. She remembered feeling the bed shift when Severus got up, but she was too groggy to question him. Besides, she would have felt stupid if he was just going to the bathroom, so she let herself drift back to sleep, confident he'd return. That was quite some time ago, though, and she began to suspect that something was wrong.

She yawned and sat up. The room was still pitch black. "Severus?" she called, trying to quell the sinking sensation in her stomach.

No answer. She looked towards the bathroom. She could see a stray moonbeam filtering through the window, but no other light. Fully awake, she leapt out of bed.

"Severus!" she called again. No one answered. Her heart raced as she flew downstairs, praying that Severus would be there.

She burst into the library, but couldn't find him. More frightened than ever, she rushed into the dining room, hoping he had just fixed himself a midnight snack. No such luck. In desperation, she dashed into the living room. "Severus!" she yelled.

"Hermione," he answered in a low voice, not once looking away from the window.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, her fear turning into fury that he had scared her like that.

He looked across the room at her. Though she couldn't see his eyes well, she sensed that something was wrong. "I was thinking," he answered in an emotionless voice.

"About what?" she asked.

"You," he answered.

She smiled seductively. "Well, if you'd come back to bed, you could think about me while being with me."

Snape let out a long, weary breath as she cast a lumos spell to better see him. She nearly gasped at his expression. His eyes were haunted, as though he was reliving every sin he'd ever committed. She cautiously approached him even though each step seemed to evoke fresh fear in his eyes. Finally, she sat beside him, careful not to touch him until she understood the source of his anguish.

"Severus?" she breathed.

"You're beautiful," he whispered as he gave her a sad smile.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You're so strong, yet Minerva said you were fragile," he mused.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, trying not to panic.

Severus sighed and shook his head. "Hermione, we're in love."

"I thought we established that," she asked as his heart stopped. He still loved her right? He had to love her!

"I love you," he answered.

"And I love you, too. What's your point?" she asked.

"I'm going to destroy you," he answered, barely above a whisper.

"What?" she asked, completely confused.

"I'm on trial for murder, and you're an attorney with a promising career. If I get too close to you, and if I'm convicted…"

"So we're back to that?" Hermione replied, her anger gaining strength with each word. "We're back to you having absolutely no faith in me to do my job. Do I have to convince you yet again that I can get you off?"

"Damnit Hermione! Could you be realistic?"

"I am being realistic!" she answered, not bothering to hide her mounting rage. "I have a strong case and it's only getting stronger, but every time I turn around, you're telling me you're as good as convicted!"

"Don't you think I'm justified?" he asked, more than a little frustrated. "An ex-Death Eater is an ex-Death Eater!"

"Would you stop bringing that up?" she yelled. "I quite frankly don't care, and I can convince a jury not to care! The only person I can't seem to convince of its irrelevance is you!"

"I just know how my life works," Severus answered.

"And I know how the legal system works!" Hermione argued. "But nothing I say or do seems to convince you!"

"I know that you could get me off, but at what cost to you?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

He sighed. "If things go wrong and I am convicted, then I know that you'll do everything in your power to get an appeal. What is it going to take Hermione? Are you going to spend twenty years begging any judge who will listen to retry the case? Are you ready to spend every dime you own on me?"

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed. "I will because I love you!"

"That's the problem!" Severus argued, his voice filled with pain. "You'd give everything for me, and you could fail. I can't watch you go down that path, especially if it costs you your sobriety."

She gave him a blank look. "My sobriety?" she asked.

He sighed. "I had a nightmare…"

"You think I'm a drunk, don't you?" she asked as pain filled her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked, thrown by the question.

Her eyes filled with pain and anger. "Merlin, that explains why you think I can't win this case! You're just like everyone else, just watching Hermione teetering on the edge scared shitless that Ginny might be right about me after all!"

"I have never looked at you as a drunk!" Severus argued, hurt and furious that she'd even say such a thing. "I have always looked upon you as a woman worthy of love, more love than you think you deserve."

"But you don't think I'm worthy of trust," she snapped.

"No! I trust you!" he answered.

"If you do then show it!" she demanded. "Stop acting like you've already been convicted and have some confidence in me! I mean, you tell me you love me…"

"I do!" Snape yelled. "Merlin Hermione, don't you believe that?"

"Not when you tell me that I'm going to get sloshed because I lost this case!" she shouted back.

"I'm being realistic!" he answered. "I know that you're confident and that you want to live in this fantasy world where I'll be set free and Ares Philips will be convicted, but the truth is that may not happen, and I have to prepare myself!"

"Fine!" Hermione yelled as she stood up. "If you're so convinced that you're going to be convicted then make a plea deal with Conway! I'll even help you! Do you want life? Do you want twenty-five? Tell me Severus! Tell me what the fuck you want!"

"You!" he shouted. "I want you!"

She stood in silence as his eyes began to water. "You've never judged me," he continued, trying to hold back tears of frustration. "You've never asked me to be something you knew I wasn't. You encourage me to be better, but you accept who I am at the same time. It doesn't hurt to love you Hermione."

The room filled with silence as they searched each other's eyes. "I'm used," she began before choking back her own tears. "I'm used to having my heart trampled on. I'm used to being the fallen angel. I'm not used to some one looking at me like I'm a person and not some disgraced drunkard. It, it scares me Severus. You scare me sometimes because I could lose you, and maybe I should just let you go, but damnit I'm happy! I want to be happy, even if it ends in disaster. I mean, I have hope. Maybe it's stupid, but after having no hope of ever being viewed as anything worthwhile, can you blame me?"

"No," Severus answered as he gestured for her to sit beside him. She complied. He held her close and whispered. "I'm sorry Hermione. I'm sorry. I'm no better at this than you are. I mean, I was the one who messed up with Lily. I killed her. If I caused you any harm, I could never forgive myself."

"We're going to have to accept the fact that we're going to hurt each other. After all, we are both quite horrid at this relationship thing," she answered.

"True," Severus answered as the darkness in his voice lifted.

"Still, you need to let me make my own decisions, and please, have some faith in me. That's what I need most of all."

"I do. I have so much faith in you," he swore. "I'm sorry if I ever make you think otherwise. I'm still new at this trusting thing."

"It's okay. I'm honestly not used to being trusted," she replied.

He looked into her eyes, smiled, and pressed his lips to hers, tender and comforting. A stifled yawn interrupted the embrace. Severus grinned. "Do you want to return to bed with me?"

"That sounds like bliss," she answered with a grin of her own. "Thank you for talking to me."

"Thank you for not leaving," he answered as he scooped her into his arms.

She smiled into his shoulder as he carried her to his room. It would still take some work, but at least they were making progress. Maybe he didn't have perfect faith in her yet, but at least he had enough to hear her out and talk to her as an equal partner.

Maybe that's all she needed.


	123. Chapter 123

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, putting me on alert, favoriting, and for reading in general! I really appreciate it all! I know I'm updating early again, but tomorrow I'm going to an antique toy museum, and the tour starts early in the morning. So, I figure I'd update now.**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

In a strange way, Hermione thought her fight with Severus a week ago ended up being a good thing. After opening up to each other about those issues, they were finding it easier to discuss other personal things. Their emotional bond was strengthening, even as her physical desire for Severus was becoming a little more bearable. Granted she still longed to give herself to him completely, but after their argument she somehow understood that if she made love to Severus with the trial hanging over their heads, he would regret it. While she still believed his fears were unnecessary, she respected them enough to abstain, though Merlin knew most of the time she didn't want to.

Snape also considered the fight a good thing. After the debacle with Lily, he'd secretly feared losing his temper with Hermione in the same manner, with the same result. He hadn't lost his temper though, and Hermione had stayed with him. Why she wanted him remained a mystery to Severus, but he would be forever grateful that she'd stayed. He was feeling more at peace now and some of his insecurities had abated. While he still had trouble believing that twelve people could find him innocent, he had no doubt that Hermione could convince at least one juror of his innocence. One juror was all it took. If they achieved a hung jury, Conway may back off, especially in light of the new evidence…

He looked over at Hermione, who was studying some notes at the dining table while munching on a bite of toast. Severus asked, "When do you think Ms. White will be finished processing the evidence?"

Hermione looked up and sighed. "I don't know," she replied. "Yesterday she told me that she was still backlogged and would need more time."

"Do you think she'll be done before the jury selection?"

"I don't know," Hermione answered in a concerned voice. "I wish I knew the answer."

He took a deep breath. "Merlin I hope she finishes soon."

Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry Severus. I wish I could make it go faster."

Severus shrugged. "It's not your fault."

"I know," she replied as a strand of hair fell onto her face, obscuring her eyes.

Severus smiled and brushed the strand back into place. She returned his smile. "Thank you," she answered.

"I love you," he whispered as he leaned in closer.

"Feeling's mutual," she purred before leaning over and capturing his lips.

"Is this a bad time?"

They looked up at the intruder. Lucius smirked as Hermione blushed and Severus scowled. "Lucius," Snape began, trying to keep his rising temper under control. "What are you doing here?"

"I was actually here to see Hermione, but if she's otherwise occupied…" he answered, still smirking.

"No," she sighed as she sat back down. "You've come all this way to say something, so you may as well say it now."

"It's about your parents," Lucius replied.

Her eyes widened in surprise as her heart began racing. "What, what about them?" she asked in a slow voice.

"Well, I found them," Lucius replied.

"And…?" she replied cautiously, afraid to hope too much.

He chuckled. "When you said you wanted to find your parents I thought it would be difficult. It wasn't. They're still exactly where you said they'd be. I've seen them myself."

"Really?" she asked.

Lucius nodded. "In the flesh."

"How did you know it was them?" she asked.

"Your mother has your hair," Lucius replied, "And your father has your eyes."

"Yes," she replied as she laughed in relief. "That's them. Did you say anything to them?"

He shook his head. "I didn't even talk to them. I simply saw them through the window at the dentistry where you told me they worked. I asked someone at the practice about them and she confirmed the names you'd given them. I decided to leave the next part up to you."

She sighed. "I've already tried barging in and telling them who I am. We all know where that ended up."

Severus took her hand in order to comfort her. She smiled as he squeezed it. "Whatever happens is up to you," Lucius replied.

"I know," she answered. "Maybe, I mean maybe they're happier without me. Maybe they're happy with their lives…"

"Or maybe they miss you and they don't know it," Snape replied.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe they've always had a nagging feeling that something wasn't right. Maybe they felt like they were missing something but didn't know what. Maybe they aren't as happy without you as they think," Severus answered.

"They sure didn't seem miserable when they had me arrested," she answered as her eyes betrayed her growing pain.

"Maybe you went about things all wrong," Lucius suggested.

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with anticipation. Lucius took that as his cue to continue. "You went in as a Gryffindor, making proclamations and shattering their sense of reality. Maybe if you'd helped them adjust more gradually to their new reality instead of foisting it onto them they would've responded better."

She nodded in understanding. "What do you propose?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I propose maybe showing them some pictures of their former life, maybe some newspaper clippings or some photos obviously taken in Britain. I can cast some monitoring spells to keep an eye on them. After they start asking questions, we could send in someone, not you obviously, no offense…"

"None taken," she answered, her eyes still bright with interest.

"Anyway, that person will tell them about their old life and offer them a muggle memory potion. We give them the spell, and then your parents are back," Lucius concluded.

"It does sound somewhat better, albeit longer," Hermione admitted.

"Good plans take patience. Take Severus for example; you didn't collect your evidence in one sitting now did you?" Lucius asked.

"No," she replied with a hopeful smile. "I didn't."

"Granted, I won't do any of this without your permission," Lucius replied.

She took a deep breath. "Go ahead. Do you need some old photos?" she asked.

"That would be helpful," Lucius answered.

"I'll fetch them for you," she answered, her eyes betraying her growing hope.

* * *

After Lucius left, Hermione sat next to Severus on the couch and exhaled. "Are you okay with this?" he asked.

She nodded. "It's weird though. On the one hand, I want them back so badly, and I have hope that they are coming back. On the other, hand, well, what if they reject me again?"

He kissed her on the forehead. "You can't control that. All I know is that I love you, and if you left me I'd never be able to fill the void. Granted, I don't love you the same way your parents do…"

She laughed before caressing his lips. "Very true. Still, I hope you're right."

"If not, we'll start our own family," he answered.

"Really?" she asked, not sure if she was more surprised that he was planning a future outside of jail or that he was proposing a family of their own.

He nodded and smiled. She kissed him again, her mind swirling with the possibilities their future could hold.


	124. Chapter 124

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, putting me on alert, for favoriting, and for reading! I appreciate it all! Here's another update since I'm making a presentation early tomorrow. It's a little annoying, but at least I'll get it done and over with. Anyway, Thanks again for everything!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Snape had almost forgotten how small he felt every time he entered a courtroom and sat in the defendant's chair. The emotions came flooding back to him today, though, as he resumed his seat. He swallowed and glanced at his surroundings. Hermione was unloading her briefcase and riffling through her questions for the jurors. Across the room, DA Conway was preparing as well with a businesslike expression on his face. Snape didn't dare look behind him. He could already hear the mutterings of the casual onlookers and the clicking of the reporters' cameras. He tried to refrain from scowling, but would have given nearly anything for the chance to glower at one of the reporters until he put his camera down. It would be a pleasant diversion to make him feel better about the fact that in a few moments Hermione would be selecting twelve dunderheads to decide his future.

Hermione sensed his distress and glanced over at him. She gave him a small affectionate smile before she resumed organizing her notes. He didn't return her smile but his eyes did soften, at least until his thoughts came back to the matter at hand and the fact that Ms. White still hadn't finished analyzing the evidence. Merlin what he wouldn't give for that woman to hurry up!

He shook his head, recognizing that it would do no good to be upset with Ms. White. After all, he was supposed to appear personable, friendly… likeable.

"Ready?" Hermione whispered as she sat down and smiled at him.

"No," he grunted.

She smiled. "You'll do great."

"I hope so," he muttered.

"All rise!" the bailiff intoned.

The gallery hushed their conversation to obey the bailiff. "The honorable Judge Farrah Toller is presiding."

Conway and Hermione glanced at each other in confusion as the judge entered and took her place at the stand. "You may be seated," she answered.

Everyone obeyed. The judge noticed the attorneys' confusion and smiled as she began, "I know you were expecting Judge Mathis, but she had a family emergency, thus I will be taking over her duties for the foreseeable future."

The attorneys nodded. "Now," she continued, "Are there any matters Mr. Prosecutor that should be dealt with before the proceedings?"

"Only the question of whether or not we are free to move around the courtroom," Adrian answered.

"You may move about as you please, though I would request that you ask permission before approaching the bench," she replied.

"Thank you. Nothing further," Conway answered.

"Madame Defense, are there any pretrial motions which you would like to address before the proceedings?" Judge Toller asked.

"None your honor," Hermione answered.

"All right, then!" Farrah replied. "Let's call in our first potential juror, Mr. Dean Thomas!"

Hermione and Snape shared an expression of alarm as the door opened behind them. Hermione's stomach dropped when she saw the familiar dark-haired boy walking towards the judge to take the oath. He sat at the witness box and gasped when he saw Hermione. "Hermione? Professor Snape?" he asked.

"You know these individuals?" the judge asked in a slow voice.

"Yeah! Hermione was my classmate at Hogwarts! We were in the same house together! I dated her best friend for a time. Ginny is your best friend, right?" Dean asked.

"Not anymore," Hermione answered, trying to gloss over the growing awkwardness of the situation.

"Oh," he answered.

"What about Mr. Snape?" the judge asked.

"He was the meanest professor at Hogwarts! Everyone in our house hated him. We called him the greasy git, the bat of the dungeons…"

"Thank you Mr. Thomas," the judge interrupted. "You may go now."

He gave her a look of disappointment. "I've wanted to be a juror ever since I came to America."

"Maybe on another case," the judge answered with a sweet smile. "Goodbye."

Dean left, a crushed look on his face, though he did attempt to smile at Hermione when he passed her. "Next, Mr. Typhus!" the judge called.

A young man slouched into the room, frowning in a black t-shirt and baggy muggle jeans. What most captured Snape's attention though was the many piercings the man had on his lip as well as his nose and even around his eyes. Didn't that hurt?"

The man sat down after he was sworn in. The judge asked, "Are you familiar with the defendant in any way?"

"No," he answered in a slow, low voice.

"Are you familiar with any of the attorneys involved?"

"No," he answered.

The judge looked at Hermione. "Would you like to question him?"

"Yes your honor," she answered as Snape tried to suppress his growing disgust at the number of piercings quilling the man's face.

Hermione stood and approached him. "What is your opinion of potions professors?" she asked.

"Oh Merlin!' the man snapped as rage enflamed his eyes. "I hate potions! I flunked potions class! I didn't mix the ingredients right! It's not my damn fault I put in too many lacewing flies! I hate potions professors! I think it's stupid they make you pass it just to get out of the university! I'm majoring in Herbology for crying out loud!"

Snape covered his mouth and snickered as he imagined Neville Longbottom with all those piercings. Hermione looked back and shot him a glare, stifling his humor. The witness glared at him as well, though his look was less menacing. "Do you believe this could bias you against my defendant?"

"If he's a dick like my other professor, then yes!" he answered.

She sighed. "No further questions."

"Thank you Mr. Typhus."

The man stood up and stalked out, but not before giving Severus a parting glare. "Next, Ms. Merryweather!"

A girl of about twenty came into the courtroom with an enthusiastic smile on her face. She sat at the witness chair and was sworn in. The judge asked questions pertaining to her familiarity with the witness, to which she answered no. Hermione then got up and asked, "You said you were a college student, correct?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Do you have good relationships with your professors?" she asked.

"Pretty good," she answered.

"Do you have any difficulties with your potions class?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no!" she answered. "I aced that class. No, transfiguration's the one I have trouble with! Uhg! I can't stand that class! That's why I'm hoping to get onto jury duty so I can get out of that class with a university excuse and maybe retake it with this new hot teacher. He's such a hottie!"

"Okay," Hermione answered, unsure of where to go. "Do you feel that you could be fair towards my client?"

"Yeah!" she replied.

"No further questions," Hermione answered before sitting down.

After asking for and receiving permission from the court, DA Conway stood up to ask some questions of his own. After he finished, the girl was dismissed and the next potential juror called.

The next candidate was a man who appeared to be about sixty, with a blond goatee and a buzz cut. He sat down and appeared ill at ease, though his discomfort seemed assuaged by the judge's smile. After he was sworn in he was questioned by the judge and then Hermione.

When it was DA Conway's turn to question him he asked, "What is your opinion regarding the Dementor's kiss?"

"It's immoral!" The man answered. "It's sickening! It's just a tool used by the man to subdue us all into submission and to shut up those who oppose him!"

"Who is the man?" Conway asked, somewhat taken aback.

"The one in charge!" he answered.

"Who would that be?" the DA asked.

"The one every wizard reports to! The one who controls us all!"

Conway tried to conceal his dismay that this man obviously had a few screws loose. "Does he have a name?" Conway asked.

The man nodded and hissed, "Judge Turpin! He masquerades as an ambassador to the muggles, but he's really the one controlling the show! I know he goes by different names, but I could find him!"

"Thank you. No further questions," Conway answered as he shook his head.

"He's controlling us!" the juror warned before standing up. "You'll see when your freedom is taken away! You'll all see!"

Hermione shook her head as he left, wondering how many drugs he had to have taken in the sixties to come up with a name as ridiculous as Judge Turpin… and to concoct such a conspiracy.

Before she could dwell on it, the next witness was called in. This witness was a woman who appeared to be as old as Dumbledore when he died. She reminded Hermione of him in some ways… They had the same twinkle in their eyes, the same kindly voice…

Until she started ranting about how more criminals should be given the kiss.

The rest of the day was spent questioning potential jurors. While there were a few who appeared relatively sane, one lady rambled on for five minutes about her poodle, another couldn't stop talking about a book he'd just read on Voldemort and the Death Eaters, another kept questioning the judge about free food and potential pay, while yet another began crying on the stand because she was so nervous about holding someone's fate in her hands although she couldn't neglect her civic duties. Still, at the end of the day, twelve jurors and two alternates were selected.

Somehow, Hermione and Severus made it through the ordeal alive.


	125. Chapter 125

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, putting me on alert, reading, and favoriting! I really appreciate it all! Sorry this is late, but I went to a Blues show last night and stayed up half the night talking to a roomate and trying to open a Coke bottle (long story). Needless to say, I was exhausted. Still, I'll probably update again ****tonight since I'm leaving first thing tomorrow on a 12 hour drive (always fun),**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.  
**

"That was hell," Snape moaned as he plopped down on his bed after changing into his nightshirt.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom and exhaled. "Jury selection is always fun," she began before her voice became more optimistic. "Still, I think we have some good selections."

"I don't like the alternate who attended the pro-Dementor's kiss rally," Snape answered as she crawled into bed beside him.

"I know," she sighed. "At least we managed to get one juror who was deeply opposed to the kiss penalty."

"But can she swing the vote?" Snape asked.

"Who knows?' Hermione answered after taking a deep breath. "I'm just glad we managed to talk Conway out of letting that student with all the piercings onto the jury."

Snape smirked. "I didn't know herbology students could look like that. Could you imagine Neville with that many holes in his head?"

Hermione laughed as the image flashed through her brain. "That's awful," she gasped as she tried to return her breathing to normal.

"It's actually quite amusing," he purred.

"I suppose," she answered, feeling the tension of the day slip away.

They lay in bed companionably, taking comfort in each other's presence. Hermione smirked and began, "You know Severus, it's still technically Valentines Day."

He scowled. "…the only thing more insipid than the jury selection."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"People come in looking for the perfect potion or wanting to use love potions for their own means. Guess who has to hear about it once everything blows up?" Severus asked, his expression deathly serious.

"I never thought of that," she admitted.

"Valentine's Day is a waste of a perfectly good weekend, and don't even get me started on the crowds," he answered.

"What crowds?" Hermione asked.

"Oh Merlin!" Severus answered. "I remember one evening it was a cool sixty degrees, and I figured that it would be a perfect time to go to my favorite grille and have a meal outside. I had to wait an hour just to get a seat, and it was at the bar next to some lady named Bertha who was at least twenty pounds overweight, wearing a lot cut shirt, and wouldn't know how to apply makeup properly if her life depended on it."

Hermione smirked as she tried to suppress her laughter. Snape's eyes softened at her amusement, but he was still frowning. "What did you do?" she asked.

"I left and ate some leftover roast beef. A waste of a perfectly good evening," he answered.

"Poor thing," Hermione answered before frowning. "I always spent Valentine's Day reviewing case files and drinking sparkling apple cider, wondering what it would be like to spend the day with some one I loved."

"I guess this was kind of a bust," Snape answered.

She snuggled closer to him as her expression brightened. "Actually, it wasn't all that bad. I mean, where else are you going to hear about, 'Judge Turpin?'"

Snape laughed along with her. "Or make a girl's dream come true, assigning her jury duty so she can retake her class with a hot professor."

Hermione laughed harder. "I've never seen anyone so happy to be selected for jury duty."

They laughed together until their sides hurt. Hermione embraced Severus. "Next year we'll have a proper Valentines Day," she promised.

"Only if it means we can skip the crowded restaurants and stay in this bed all day," he replied.

"Deal," she answered with a kiss.

* * *

"Donna!" Orin Fletcher yelled from the kitchen. "Where did you put my good black shoes?"

"I haven't seen them since the last time you wore them!" she answered from another room.

Orin rolled his eyes. Of course she'd seen them. She was complaining about him not putting them away just the other day. Where had he placed them again?

Oh yeah! In front of the couch.

He strode into the living room and saw them beside the coffee table. Before he could celebrate his small victory though, he noticed the envelope on the table. He swallowed before he opened it.

Inside was a picture of him and Donna standing in front of Big Ben, though God knew why. They'd never been to Britain, had they?

He shook his head. This wasn't the first time he'd received pictures such as this. No, he'd been receiving weekly envelopes. He'd torn the first pictures, but he sent the second envelope to a forensics expert to see if they were authentic.

They were.

How though? He was afraid of flight, and Donna got seasick, so how did they leave Australia? Heck, if they went to Britain, why couldn't he remember it? Surely he'd remember something as exciting as a trip to Britain, right?

Then again, maybe he should be more focused on keeping out whoever was planting these envelopes in his rooms. Maybe he needed new locks, a better security system, or better wards.

A chill raced down his spine.

"Orin?" Donna asked as she entered the room. "Baby, we need to go! What are you staring at?"

"Our mystery visitor left us another present," he answered as he handed her the photographs.

She took the photos from him. The color drained from her face as she remembered what Orin said about their authenticity. "What do you think they mean?" she asked, just above a whisper.

"Have you ever heard of a lock referred to as a ward?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"I was thinking of locks and the word, 'ward' came to mind," he answered.

"That is odd," she admitted, her worry evident.

"What do you think it means?" Orin asked.

She shook her head. "It means we'll be late for work if we don't hurry up," she answered as she set the photos down.

"Right," he answered as he crouched down to put on his shoes.

She took another glance at the picture as a feeling of loss overtook her. Where this sense of loss came from, she didn't know. Maybe it was from the so-called missing memory, but in the picture she had to be thirty, and she'd spent that whole time preparing her practice in Australia, not prancing around England. Her memories had to be right, didn't they?

"Are you ready to go?" Orin asked.

Donna took a sharp breath and nodded, trying to suppress the ache in her heart that had been growing for years.


	126. Chapter 126

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, putting me on alert, favoriting this, and for reading! I know this is early, but I'm going out for dinner, and afterwards I'm going out to party! So, I figured that I had time now, so I'd update! Thanks again for everything! I appreciate it all.**

Thump! Thump!

Severus shut his eyes tighter, hoping the insufferable noise would just go away.

Thump! Thump!

He snuggled into Hermione, enjoying the feel of her body against his. Still, if he was honest, he was also trying to awaken her so she'd open the window.

Thump! Thump!

The tapping was becoming more forceful. Severus considered opening his eyes, but feared Hermione would see he was awake and… persuade… him to deal with it. Merlin if he could just sleep in a little longer...

Thump! THUMP!

Severus' right eye twitched as he let out a small moan. Judging from Hermione's lack of movement, she was still asleep. How could she not hear that infernal racket? He opened a lazy eye and searched her sleeping figure for signs of consciousness.

THUMP! THUMP!

He snarled as he shot out of the bed and stormed over to the window. The owl on the other side shot him a nasty glare, which Snape returned with great malice, flinging open the window to admit the offending bird. He snatched the letter from its leg and began mumbling about the muggle postal service and how convenient it was that letters were left in a box for you to receive at your own leisure. Merlin knows a muggle mail man would never wake someone up to deliver a letter.

The owl settled onto the dresser and fluffed its feathers as Snape examined the sender. He cracked his first smile of the day when he read the name.

Jessica White.

"Finally," he began as he walked over to his desk to retrieve his letter opener.

"Severus?" Hermione asked in a sleepy voice.

He spun around. Her eyes were still closed, but she was beginning to stir. "An owl from Jessica White just arrived," he announced.

"Oh," she muttered.

He smirked as she buried her head in the pillow, no doubt trying to block out the sunlight now pouring into the room. "Sleep tight," he replied.

"Wait," she asked, her voice somewhat muffled by the pillow. "Did you say Jessica White?"

"Yes," he answered as he picked up the letter opener.

Her eyes flew open as she sat up. "What did she say?" Hermione asked, fatigue now replaced by excitement.

"I don't know. I'm opening it," Severus answered.

She scrambled out of bed and peered over his shoulder as he carefully opened the letter. He frowned when he saw the contents and handed it to her. "I can never make sense of these forensics reports."

"They can be a bit confusing," Hermione replied.

"Master!"

Severus looked at Amy, who was standing in the doorway while Hermione read the letter. "Yes?" he asked.

"Someone is at the door for you," she replied.

"Who?" Snape asked as his mind scanned the possibilities.

"Mr. uh, Slughorn?" she answered.

He sighed. "What do you want me to tell him?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione didn't answer, still engrossed in Jessica's report. He looked at her questioningly, then shrugged and ordered Amy to escort Slughorn into the living room, where Severus would meet him. Snape quickly grabbed some clothes and stepped into the bathroom to change. Reentering the bedroom, he asked, "Is it good news?"

"There's an excellent chance they were planted," Hermione answered in a soft voice.

"Excuse me?" Snape asked, afraid to believe what he'd just heard.

"She says that judging from the smudges on the fingerprints, they appear to have been planted!" Hermione exclaimed.

"How good of a chance is it?" he asked.

"She can't quantify it, but she's ready to testify that in her professional opinion, the fingerprints were planted!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Finally!" Severus exclaimed as he held her close. "Finally it may all be over!"

"Yes!" Hermione answered.

"Is this a bad time?"

They turned to see a stunned Slughorn standing in the bedroom doorway. Severus' face registered horror, but Hermione simply smirked. "Professor Slughorn! You're just in time to hear about some new evidence."

"Really?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with interest.

She nodded. "One of our investigators has identified a cashmere fiber at the crime scene."

"Oh?" Slughorn asked, his eyes clouded in confusion.

"Yes! Rita clearly wasn't wearing cashmere, and Severus wouldn't be caught dead in it!" Hermione exclaims.

"Of course!" Slughorn replied, now understanding the significance.

Severus beamed as he looked at Hermione. "She truly is an amazing attorney."

"Yes," Slughorn answered. "I'm surprised to see you embracing her though… especially in her nightclothes."

Hermione shrugged as Snape backed away from her. "He was excited. You'd want to hug someone too if there was a good chance your name was being cleared."

"True," he answered, seeming to buy her explanation. Then he cleared his throat and said, "The press has been asking me about your opinions regarding the jury selection. Anything you'd like to say?"

Hermione answered, "It went better than expected. We have full confidence that the jurors will reach a fair and just decision."

"Thank you," he answered. "Is that all?"

"Yes," she replied. "I believe that's all I have to say."

"Good! Thank you!"

Slughorn darted out of the room and down the stairs. When Severus could no longer hear his footsteps, he asked, "Cashmere?"

"I got it from a robbery case. Shit, I wish he hadn't seen me in this ratty t-shirt," she answered.

"Maybe soon you can wear my birthday present," he answered before nuzzling her neck.

"Oh Severus," she purred.

He growled before capturing her lips. She backed away and laughed, "If you keep that up I won't be able to write DA Conway and ask him to reopen the investigation."

"You think he'd do that?"

"It's worth a try," she answered.

"Well then I suppose you had better get writing," he replied before kissing her lips again. "I'll be waiting for you."


	127. Chapter 127

**AN: YAY! 1000 VIEWS! THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE! It was such a great surprise to come home to! Thanks so much for all the support you've given in various ways! I really appreciate it all! You make writing so much more fun, and everyone is just so awesome! Thanks again!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Once again DA Conway found himself entranced by the Newton's cradle on his desk, the metal balls issuing staccato clacks as they swung back and forth. Something about the organized violence of the balls was soothing. Yes, it was violence, but it was predictable violence, the kind he liked. If each of the balls was a person in court accused of murder, it would be easy convictions all around. While he sometimes enjoyed prosecuting harder cases, easy convictions, especially high profile easy convictions, were every prosecutor's treat.

Then again, maybe his concept of an easy conviction was deceptive. Hermione had sent him an owl the day before requesting a meeting. He had agreed, though Merlin knew what she wanted to talk about. Maybe she thought she'd found something. Maybe she truly had found something.

"DA Conway?" Nora asked before tapping on the door.

He'd find out soon enough. "Yes?" he drawled.

"Ms. Granger is here to see you," she answered.

"Bring her in," he answered with a smile.

Hermione entered, her eyes shining in triumph. Conway smiled at her, now intrigued. "You wanted to see me about somethin'?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied as she sat in the chair across from him.

She pulled out a manila envelope from her pocket and began to enlarge it. Conway was taken aback by its size, but tried not to show it. "This is all the evidence we've collected for my client's defense."

"I see that you've been busy," Adrian answered.

She nodded. "In it are notes on interviews I've conducted with Daily Prophet reporters, Mayfair employees, the manager of the hotel, an amended version of Mr. Snape's statement, and a new forensics report from Jessica White."

"Merlin witch!" he gasped in amazement. "You've got more in this here document than most investigators give me for a case." Then he raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "How exactly did you compile it? I know you sent in the evidence to Ms. White, and it's easy to know how you handled Mr. Snape, but what about the other interviews?"

She took a deep breath. "I went undercover as a college student from the university. They gave me the statements quite willingly."

"Well," he answered as he opened the folder. "Can't say I'm not impressed. Almost makes me wish you were a police officer instead of opposing council."

He began to read the documents. Hermione's smile slowly faded as she watched Conway's eyes flash from interest to doubt to contemplation to emotionlessness. She bit her lip until she tasted a hint of blood. Then, she looked down and began to admire the cleanliness of the floor. The janitor, whoever he was, did a truly good job. "Ares Philips?"

Hermione looked up. Conway's eyes betrayed no emotion, but his voice was strident, almost harsh. "You want to pin all of this on Ares Philips?"

"He's the killer!" she answered. "The proof is right there."

"All I see is circumstantial evidence," he answered.

"But it points to him!" she argued.

"There's also evidence which points to your client, in case you've forgotten," he argued in a controlled voice.

"Regardless, with this much evidence to the contrary, don't you think we should reopen the case?" she asked.

"Reopen it?" he burst out. "Reopen it based on some flimsy circumstantial evidence?"

"Yes! We both read Severus' letter, and we both know a man who intended to kill wouldn't have written anyone to prevent publication!" she replied.

"True, but we also know that Ares' fingerprints weren't on the doorknob,' he replied.

"My client's fingerprints were planted there!" she argued.

"According to one expert who thinks they were planted, but can't know for sure. Besides, what about the hair found at the scene? Was that planted as well?"

"Yes!" she answered.

"Prove it!" he replied.

"I, I think Giselle took it from Mr. Snape's desk and planted it," Hermione answered.

"But you can't prove it beyond a reasonable doubt," he replied.

"What about the chinchilla hair? Perpetua had an allergic reaction to it and it matches Ares' animagus form."

"According to you it does, but I don't know his animagus form, and it's not on record. I can't prove anything. For all I know, the hair came from a regular chinchilla which snuck in from another room."

"But his motive…"

"Is powerful, but you know as well as I do that motive does not equal murder, as you are trying to prove with your client," Adrian answered.

"So you won't even consider it?" she asked.

"How can I? There's nothing to consider! I have nothing to go on except your word and your investigation. In order to prove your story, I'd have to prove everything you've said, and we both know that won't be easy. It may not even be possible."

She exhaled and tried to blink back her red hot tears. "Can I subpoena these witnesses?"

"Of course, it's your defense," he answered. "But your client is still goin' on trial for murder one."

"I understand," she answered. "Thank you for your time."

He exhaled. "Ms. Granger, I know this isn't the most pleasant news to receive, but no matter what you are to Mr. Snape, you're still an attorney and you have to think like one."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked as a chill ran down her spine.

"It means," he answered in a low voice. "You may need to start emotionally detaching yourself from this case before the jury starts to think you're his lover, not just his attorney."

"Are you implying that I cannot conduct myself in a professional manner?" she hissed.

"Have you been conducting yourself professionally throughout this case?" Conway asked.

Before Hermione could answer, they heard a knock on the door. They spun around to see a man in a suit standing in the doorway. "I believe our discussion is over," Hermione concluded.

"Actually, I need to speak with both of you," the man in the doorway answered. "Judge Toller has announced her date for the trial."

"When?" the attorneys asked in unison.

"March fifteenth," he answered.

"Perfect," Hermione answered with false confidence.

With that, she left the room and the station, trying her best not to let anyone see the emotions bubbling just below the surface.

* * *

**As rough as that was, at least Adrian Conway didn't accuse anyone of worshipping Aqua Buddha. (American/Kentucky politics. It gets real interesting this time of year.) **


	128. Chapter 128

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, for reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! I really appreciate it! Also, cookies to everyone who got the Ides of March reference! What can I say, I've always been a history geek!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"That'll be nineteen ninety-five," Snape told the customer.

She reached into her purse and fumbled for her wallet. Snape swallowed as his mind drifted to where Hermione was and what she was doing. He prayed that Conway would drop the charges and resolve this once and for all. Merlin knew he had plans for Hermione…

"Sir?" the customer asked as she stuck a twenty dollar bill in his face.

His smile at the thought of Hermione quickly became a scowl. "Thank you," he muttered as he took it from her hands.

Snape heard the door burst open. He looked up and watched Hermione rush in. His stomach fell when he saw the redness in her eyes. "Hermione?" he asked.

"I'm fine!" She choked before she rushed upstairs.

The woman looked taken aback as Snape threw the twenty dollar bill into the cash register. "Bless her heart," the woman began in a soft voice. "The poor thing must be so stressed with this trial."

"Here's your nickel," Snape replied as he scooted it across the counter.

"Thank you," she answered before walking away.

When he saw no one was in line behind her, Severus called, "Sparky!"

POP! "Yes Master?" he asked.

"Please tend to the store," Severus ordered.

Sparky nodded, though Snape didn't notice the gesture. He took off up the stairs, robes billowing behind him, fighting to keep his growing dread under control for Hermione's sake.

Snape searched the second floor, but she was nowhere to be found. Then he rushed to the top floor, where he could hear her sobs from the staircase. His heart shattered as he followed the noise to his room. On their bed, Hermione was curled into a ball, her face obscured by her hair and her dress robes. Severus approached her slowly and brushed the hair from her eyes. "Hermione," he whispered, his voice filled with affection.

"I failed," she whispered.

"How?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

She looked up at him, her eyes pleading for permission to move closer. He nodded and created a lap for her to sit on. Hermione nodded in thanks before she scooted onto his lap and draped herself around him. "I love you," she whispered.

"I know," he whispered back. "I love you too."

"You shouldn't," she choked. "I'm just going to fuck everything up."

"No," he answered. "No you won't."

"I already have," Hermione sobbed. Severus felt a vague dampness grow on his shoulder, but he didn't mind.

"How?" he asked.

Hermione's breathing became more uneven. In response, Severus massaged her back. "DA Conway won't reopen the case," she hiccupped.

"I figured as much," Severus answered.

"Don't you get it!" she cried into his shoulder. "If I was a better attorney I could've done it! I could've convinced him to reopen the case! You could be free right now! You could finally be proven innocent, but I fucked all of that up!"

"How?" Severus asked in a compassionate voice.

"By not being good enough!" she whined.

He took a deep breath. "You are good enough Hermione. You'll prove that at the trial."

"I couldn't convince Conway to drop the case!" she sobbed.

"But you'll convince those jurors that I'm innocent," he replied.

She took a shaky breath and shifted her position until she could see his face. The sincerity in his eyes brought new tears as well as new hope. "You don't think I'm going to fuck up again?" she asked in a small voice before another uneasy breath.

"No," he whispered. "I think you're going to prove my innocence. I also think that the only reason DA Conway didn't believe you is because he's a fame whore and an asshole."

"No," she answered in a sad voice. "He made some good points. Our whole case is based on Ares Philips being an unregistered animagus and on that form being a chinchilla. Without proof of that assertion, it all falls apart."

"How are we going to prove that then?" he asked, trying his best to hide his growing concern.

Hermione took a few shaky breaths before her eyes lit up. "Some one has to crack."

"Excuse me?" Severus asked.

"Some one needs to crack on the stand in order to prove our case."

"Do you really think Ares is going to admit to being an unregistered animagus? I mean, it's not like you can capture him in a jar and force him to confess to murder."

She smirked. "No, though that does sound intriguing. I have a hunch, but I'll need to test it before the trail."

"How?" Severus asked, now smirking in return.

"Let's just say that I'm taking another trip to Britain."

"Are you going to _That Daily Prophet_?"

"No," she answered. "I'm going to see Giselle."


	129. Chapter 129

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! It means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"It's so beautiful!" Giselle gushed as she stood on a pedestal before the full-length mirror, swishing softly in layers of silk taffeta.

"C'est magnifique!" Her mother answered, beaming in approval at her daughter's reflection.

Giselle twirled, causing the wedding dress to spin, then cling to her skin. Her mother's eyes welled with sentimental tears as she exclaimed, "Oh Chéri!"

"Oh, Maman!" Giselle replied before leaping off the pedestal and embracing her.

"Giselle Anger?"

The women dabbed at their eyes then turned to size up the interloper, a college girl with straight blond hair and a shy, almost embarrassed expression. "I'm so sorry," she continued. "I hate to interrupt."

"It's okay," Giselle answered before releasing her mother. "What can I do for you?"

The girl looked down to conceal the blush she felt slowly redden her cheeks. "I really shouldn't have intruded. I can come back," she replied.

"No! It's fine! What do you need?" Giselle asked.

The girl looked up, her blue eyes betraying her nervousness. "I'm an intern for _The Terminus Times_. I tried to interview your fiancée back in December…"

"I remember," Giselle answered.

The intern breathed a sigh of relief. "Anyway, when they heard you were dress shopping, they sent me to interview you, since I'm already familiar with your story from my work on the Rita Skeeter article."

"Oh," Giselle answered with a hint of discomfort in her voice.

"Anyway, I just had some questions about the upcoming wedding if you could please give me five minutes of your time…"

"Sure!" Giselle answered with a genuine smile, "Madame…"

"Jane, Jane Steinbeck," she answered.

"Oh!" Giselle replied. "Sure. You're the first to see my wedding dress, but please don't take any pictures! I want Ares to be surprised on our wedding day!"

"Certainly," Jane answered before pulling out a notebook, some quills and her vial of ink.

"There is a table over there," Giselle's mother began, indicating a small, ornate corner table with a cream-colored chair beside it.

"Thank you," Jane answered before taking her supplies and setting them on the table. Opening her notebook, she dipped one of her quills into the ink and gathered her thoughts. "Thank you again Ms. Anger."

"Please, call me Giselle," she answered. "I don't like being so formal."

"Okay, Ms. Giselle," Jane answered.

"Are you sure this is the dress, then, Cherie?" her mother asked.

"Yes," Giselle answered with a look of serene joy.

"Then I'll negotiate a price while you two have your chat," her mother answered, giving Giselle a peck on the cheek before leaving.

"You and your mother seem close," Jane began with an almost regretful look in her eye.

"We are," Giselle replied. "Are you and your mother…?"

"She's gone," Jane answered.

"I'm so sorry," Giselle answered.

Jane shrugged. "Nothing anyone can do about it. Let's begin."

"Okay!"

"Who designed your dress?" Jane asked.

"It's a Luccia!" the future bride answered. "They're the best designers in all of Wizarding Britain!"

"Were you looking specifically for a Luccia?"

"No, not really," she replied. "It's just the one that looks the best, and trust me; I've been trying on dresses all day, my cousin Fleur…"

"Fleur!" Jane exclaimed.

Giselle seemed startled by the outburst, but shrugged. "Fleur Weasley is my cousin. We were very close growing up, but alas she married a man in Britain. We're so excited that soon we'll be living in the same country again."

"So you know the famous Weasleys?" Jane replied, betraying no emotion.

"Yes, I've been to a few of their get-togethers. They aren't quite my cup of tea as you English people say, but they are nice enough."

"You know, Hermione Granger, the defense attorney in the Rita Skeeter trial used to date one, uh, Ronald I believe," Jane replied in an innocent voice.

"Yes," Giselle replied with a frown. "They did know her."

"Do they speak of her?" Jane asked. "I mean, surely you must have an idea of who she is, with the trial and everything."

She took a deep breath. "According to them, Hermione should be in a sewer vomiting her intestines out. They are appalled that she is Mr. Snape's defense attorney, but as Bill said, 'One killer deserves another.'"

Giselle missed the flash of hurt that crossed Jane's face. "I take it you never met her."

"No," Giselle replied, "But she called Fleur a whore, which is enough to make me dislike her. Granted, she appears to be a capable attorney, but, well, let's see how long before she shatters under the pressure."

"Are those your words or Molly's?" Jane asked.

"What do you mean?" Giselle asked with a hint of nervousness in her eyes and her voice.

Jane shrugged. "It's no secret that Molly Weasley hates Hermione Granger. I'd hate the person I blamed for the murder of my child too. Still, I just wondered how you could have such a strong opinion of her if you didn't know her."

"I suppose I can't," she answered.

"Still, I suppose your fiancé can handle her. After all he does have an airtight alibi," Jane answered.

"Yes he does," Giselle answered, exhaling.

"And you did too. I mean, being that sick, so sick that you couldn't hear anything going on in the other room…" Jane replied.

"I was deathly ill," she replied as her throat tightened and her heart began to race.

"It must have been horrendous knowing that you could have done something to prevent Rita's murder but didn't," Jane replied.

"Yes, it was horrible," Giselle replied as beads of sweat trickled down her forehead. "I probably should've done something, but if I had I wouldn't be here."

"What does that mean?"

"Mr. Snape could've killed me!" she replied before nervously laughing.

"Tell me, is Fleur going to be your maid of honor?" Jane asked.

Giselle smiled, as though a weight had been lifted. "Of course! I don't have any siblings, so she's the closest thing I have to a sister."

"Thank you," Jane replied with a sinister gleam in her eyes. "I think I have everything I need."


	130. Chapter 130

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"What is the meaning of this?" Betty yelled.

The official took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for her verbal onslaught. "It's a subpoena."

"What for?" Betty demanded.

"I've got one, too!" Tom yelled as he entered Betty's office. "What in the name of Merlin is going on?"

"Ms. Granger thinks that you have evidence which may be helpful to the case. A judge agreed, so you two are going to have to come to the USA and testify for the defense," the official replied.

"The defense!" Tom spat. "What could we possibly say that would help the defense?"

"Really, I thought they were going after Lucius Malfoy! What do they need us for?" Betty argued.

"I don't know. All the judge said was that she and Hermione believe that you have testimony that would be of value to the court."

"I don't know what we could possibly say," Betty began as Tom's eyes flashed with understanding.

"She saw the article by Jane Steinbeck, didn't she?" Tom asked.

"Who?" the official asked.

"Ares!"

A figure dressed in green suddenly raced past the office. Curious, the reporters rushed to the door and poked their heads into the hall. The official stayed close behind them, wondering if he should apparate before they remembered his existence.

"What, Giselle?" Ares asked as he scooped her into his arms.

"It's horrible," she sobbed, pressing her chin against his shoulder.

"What's horrible?" Ares asked.

"I got a subpoena!" she gasped.

"A what?" he asked, his previous expression of love and adoration replaced by a mask of deathly seriousness.

"A subpoena! Hermione Granger wants me to testify for her!" Giselle cried.

"And why the hell would she want that?" Ares asked in a low voice.

Giselle pulled back to look into his eyes. "I don't know," she answered in a soft voice.

"Well then you'll just have to tell her the truth, won't you?" Ares asked.

Giselle nodded before wiping tears away from her reddening face. "Okay," she choked.

"We'll talk about this at home," Ares replied in a stern voice.

"I may not be home," she replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, I just need to see some one!"

She rushed off, a look of frightened determination on her face. Ares stormed to his office down the hall. Betty looked back at the official. "Will there be a penalty if we refuse to show up?"

"The Ministry has already stated that they will fine you, and that they may not be very forthcoming with future stories," the official answered with a smirk.

"Excuse me? Who on earth could convince…"

Betty stopped. "Of course, Malfoy probably bribed some one to give these ridiculous subpoenas weight here."

The official shrugged. "I only serve the documents. Do you have any questions, Tom?"

Tom looked back. His face was pale and his pupils were large. "No," Tom answered. "I think I understand what's going on."

* * *

Hermione lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She hoped that Betty and Tom hadn't given the official too much grief over the subpoenas. For now, there was nothing more she could do.

She began to make out patterns in the plaster on the ceiling above her. She followed the crease from one side of the wall to another, making out a dog and a muggle airplane. Her eyelids began to droop, but she pried them open. She'd never been one for naps, and she wasn't about to start now…

The next thing she knew she was in a university classroom. If she recalled correctly it was her contract law classroom, though she could be mistaken. She sat down in a plush chair behind the professor's desk and took a deep breath.

"Long day?" A silky voice purred.

She sat up as Severus glided in. "I suppose so," she answered with a gleam in her eyes.

"At least dunderheads didn't almost blow up your classroom again," he answered.

She chuckled as she rose from her chair and crossed to his side. "Try grading essays written by smartass seniors," she replied.

He hummed before kissing her on the jawbone. "You're the only thing that makes this job worthwhile."

"You make this place a little more pleasurable too," she moaned before his kisses traveled to her neck.

He growled before making his way back up to her lips. She jolted awake, only to find Severus standing over her. "Taking a little nap I see," he teased.

"What time is it?" she asked, now fully awake.

"Lunchtime," he answered before resuming his assault on her lips.

She leaned into him and held him closer. "I had a dream about us," she replied.

"Oh?" he asked with interest.

"I dreamed we were professors," she whispered.

He smirked. "What did you teach? Anatomy?"

She laughed as he held her closer to him. "No, law," she replied. "You taught freshman potions."

"Please tell me I was in one piece," he groaned.

"Well, some one did almost blow up your lab," she answered.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me of why I quit teaching. At least dunderheaded customers are gone in fifteen minutes and don't try to blow up my store."

She laughed again. "I can understand that."

"Besides," he answered. "I'm happy with our lives just the way they are."

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded. "I wouldn't change a thing… well… except maybe that small matter of a criminal trial hanging over our heads."

"Patience, Severus. It'll be over before we know it."


	131. Chapter 131

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, for reading, for putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"I need your help!" Giselle yelled as she rushed into the house.

"Hello Fleur," the blond trilled with thinly veiled sarcasm. "It's so great to see you. I haven't spoken with you in a week. How are Victoire and your sons? I hope everything's going well!"

Giselle looked back at her, her eyes swollen with fear. Fleur shut the door and asked in a concerned voice, "What's wrong?"

"I just received this!" Giselle answered before handing her the piece of parchment.

Fleur took the paper and began reading it. "How the hell did this happen?"

"I don't know," Giselle squeaked. "I don't know why she's after me."

"You didn't do anything to deserve this, did you?" Fleur asked.

"No!" Giselle answered passionately. "I don't know why I'm being subpoenaed! I have no clue why!"

Fleur sighed. "What exactly do you want me to do about this? Bill has pull within the British government, but I doubt we could reverse this, especially if Lucius Malfoy is involved."

"Lucius Malfoy!" Giselle screeched.

She sighed. "Lucius has connections in the American government. Apparently the Americans think he's some kind of war hero."

"Oh Merlin!" Giselle exclaimed before swooning.

Fleur caught her and led her to the couch. She laid her cousin down as her expression softened. "How deeply involved are you in all of this?" Fleur asked gently.

"What do you mean?" Giselle asked.

"Why would Hermione subpoena you? What does she know?"

"I have no idea! I have no fucking idea! I just need help!"

"Mon Coeur, I don't know if Bill has enough influence to get her to retract her subpoena," Fleur answered in a calm gentle voice.

"No, what I need to know is how to handle her," Giselle answered.

"What?" Fleur asked.

Giselle's eyes hardened, though the fear remained. "What is she like? How does she fight? How, how bad is it going to get for me?"

Anger flared in Fleur's eyes as she answered in a low voice, "She's a drunk."

"Everyone keeps saying that!" Giselle argued as she sat up. "But she's not getting drunk! She's sober, or else she wouldn't still be on this case! I don't think she's going to get drunk!"

Fleur sighed. "She always did have a talent for finding a way to be annoying at the most inopportune time."

"I know what she's like drunk. You and I used to laugh about her passing out at family gathering and her fights with Ron and you are well-known. I want to know what she's like sober though!" Giselle answered.

"Believe it or not, she was more obnoxious sober than drunk," Fleur replied.

"Really?" Giselle asked.

"Merlin yes!" Fleur replied. "When she was sober she made it very clear how little she thought of me. She'd go on about how arrogant I was and how Bill didn't deserve me!"

"Sounds like a bitch."

"You don't know the half of it! At least when she was drunk she could be quiet! Sober, oh Merlin was she a know-it-all! Always had to be smarter! Always had to be better! I'm thankful she's gone… I thought we were rid of her for good."

"Do you think she'll eat me alive?" Giselle asked.

Fleur shook her head. "I doubt it. You're strong, and smart, smarter than she is!"

"Thanks," Giselle answered, not sure if she believed it.

"Hermione Granger just wants to be back in the limelight, to be adored again. She wants to save the innocent because she couldn't be saved from herself. Trust me; she's easy to see through."

"Okay," Giselle answered in a weak voice.

"Remember, she's defending an Ex-Death Eater. She can't do that much damage," Fleur replied.

"Okay," Giselle replied with a small nod.

Fleur hugged her cousin, all the while suspecting that more was going on than Giselle was admitting.

* * *

Rap! Rap!

"I'll get it!" Orin answered.

"Thank you!" Donna answered from upstairs. "I'm almost ready."

Orin looked in the hallway mirror to make sure his tie was straight. After adjusting it, he heard the stranger knock again. He rushed to open the door. "Thank you for meeting us, Mr.…"

"Malfoy," the man answered.

Orin stared at the visitor, wondering what he'd gotten himself into. Mr. Malfoy had long flowing hair, much longer and more flowing than should be legal. At least it was clean. His eyes were piercing. They seemed to be holding a secret, though he had no idea what that could be. His smile seemed warm and genuine, but Orin felt as though Mr. Malfoy knew more about the situation than he let on.

"Come in Mr. Malfoy," Orin said as he allowed the man to enter.

"Please, call me Lucius," he replied.

"Lucius?" Orin asked.

Lucius shrugged. "Family name. I'd change it, but it's just too distinctive. The odder the name, the more business it attracts."

"I suppose that makes sense," Orin replied before shutting the door.

Lucius paused as he heard footsteps come down the stairs. "I'm sorry I'm late!" Donna called as she rushed to join the men.

"No problem," Lucius purred, causing Donna to blush. "You are very lovely Miss…"

"Fletcher," Donna replied as she extended her hand.

Lucius accepted it with a kiss to the knuckles. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"If we could just retreat to the kitchen so we can discuss why you're here," Orin interrupted, his annoyance evident.

"Certainly," Lucius replied with a smirk. Being nice to Hermione didn't mean he couldn't mess with her parents.

They all sat down at the table, the married couple across from Lucius. "Why did you call me here?" Lucius asked in a serious tone.

"We heard that you were one of the top investigators in Britain with several connections in Australia," Orin began.

From a man who was under the influence of one of my spells, Lucius thought as he suppressed a smirk.

"Yes, I do have connections here and there," Lucius replied. "Why do you need me?"

"It, it's going to sound strange," Orin began as he lowered his head.

"It's bizarre to us at least," Donna answered.

"Most of my cases are quite bizarre," Lucius answered.

"We," Orin began before choking.

"We've been receiving mysterious pictures for the past few weeks. We thought they were falsified or perhaps some sick joke, but they were authenticated by an expert," Donna replied.

"I see," Lucius answered.

"Mr. Malfoy, I know this sounds odd," Donna continued, "But we want you to investigate us."

"You two?"

"We want to know why we were in Britain," Donna replied her voice strong and determined, "We want to know where these photos came from! We want to know why we can't remember any of this!"

Lucius nodded. "It must be very disturbing not to remember years of your life."

"But we do remember those years!" Orin replied. "We were in Australia, we think."

"Well," Lucius replied. "It is a bizarre case, but it's just odd enough to be intriguing!"

"So you'll take it?" Donna asked.

"Yes," Lucius replied.

"Oh thank you!" Donna answered.

"Yes! Thank you!" Orin replied.

"I will warn you though," Lucius began in a serious tone. "A bizarre case such as this could have equally bizarre answers."

"Okay," Orin answered.

"Will you listen and at least consider everything I say if I find anything?" Lucius asked.

"Yes!" The Fletchers answered.

"Good," Lucius replied. "That's all I need."

He stood up. "Excuse me, but don't you want to discuss pay?"

"We can discuss that later," he replied, not looking back.

He glided out of the room and opened the door. They listened as it shut. "That certainly was odd," Orin replied.

POP!

The two jumped and ran to the door. Orin flung it open as Donna stepped outside. All they saw was an empty street lit by a full moon.

* * *

**Yes, I know there was no Severus/Hermione. Sorry, but they'll be around tomorrow just in time for the trial to begin!**


	132. Chapter 132

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! It means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"You'll do fine," Hermione whispered as she opened the door to the courtroom.

Severus nodded, swallowed, and followed her inside. He could sense the members of the gallery looking at him, some with fascination, some with disgust, but none except Narcissa looking upon him with anything resembling kindness. He nodded in her direction. Behind him he could hear the clicking of cameras but he didn't dare look back for fear the reporters would see the growing apprehension in his eyes.

Hermione led him to his seat at the defense table where he tried to assume the stoic façade he'd worn so often in his days at Hogwarts. Still, it was difficult to hide the feelings of loneliness and fear threatening to overtake him. Hermione was busy organizing her files, Lucius was sequestered somewhere in the courthouse basement, and Narcissa was the only Malfoy in attendance. Ginny had hoped to come, but the doctors had advised her not to apparate such a long distance at this late stage of her pregnancy. Draco had stayed home with her and the children. While Severus had pretended to be okay with the arrangement, he was beginning to wish that there were more people in the gallery who were on his side.

Across the room, DA Conway smiled and hummed a tune as he put his documents in order and sat down. Hermione followed suit and the courtroom fell silent with the exception of the shutters of a few cameras.

The jury filed in, each member appearing serious, almost solemn, except for one college-aged girl who could not contain her excitement. Severus gulped and took one last look at Hermione. She turned towards him to flash a small smile. The affection in her eyes soothed his rattled nerves, and almost made him forget where he was.

"All rise!" The bailiff intoned. "The Honorable Judge Farrah Toller presiding!"

The crowd grew silent and rose, along with the attorneys and Snape. Judge Toller entered the room with a serious expression. She sat and instructed, "Please be seated." in a gentle southern voice.

Her audience obeyed. "Case number 13456, The People of Terminus VS Severus Snape," the bailiff began.

"Thank you," the judge replied. "Are there any pretrial matters which require our attention?"

"Yes," Conway answered. "We would like to ask permission to move freely around the courtroom and the freedom to approach, the bench, the jury, or witnesses."

"You may move freely around the courtroom and freely approach the bench," Judge Toller answered, "But please ask permission before approaching the jury or witnesses."

"Yes your honor," he answered. "We also have some pretrial stipulations."

"I'll see them," she replied.

Adrian Conway stood and gave her the document, earning a nod before he returned to his seat. "Is that all Mr. Conway?"

"Yes your honor," the DA answered.

"Does the defense have any pretrial matters?" Judge Toller asked.

"Yes, we have some stipulations as well," she replied.

"I will see them," the Judge replied.

Hermione gave the documents to Judge Toller. The judge nodded her thanks before Hermione returned to the defense table.

"Are there any other pretrial matters?"

"None your honor," Hermione replied before sitting down.

"Okay," Judge Toller replied. "Is the prosecution ready to make their opening remarks?"

"Yes your honor," Adrian replied as he stood up.

He strutted to the center of the court. "Your honor," he began, "Opposing Council. May it please the court?"

Hermione and the judge nodded. "Secrecy and rage! When his secrecy was threatened, his rage boiled over! Severus Snape, the defendant, murdered Rita Skeeter to maintain his secrecy out of rage. Just because he was enraged didn't mean that he killed her in the heat of the moment. No, he calculated and schemed until he finally found the perfect way to murder her! The defendant used everything he learned as a Death Eater to plan a near perfect murder."

DA Conway approached the jury. "On the night of October 11, Rita Skeeter came into Severus Snape's house and announced her plan for a book. This wasn't just any book though! No! It was a book about him! A book which featured every secret he did not want exposed. Vile secrets, such as his love affair with Lily Evans and his days as a Death Eater. Ladies and Gentlemen! He did not want that book to see the light of day! He wanted Rita silenced! He wanted Rita dead!"

The DA was silent for a moment. "How did he do this you may ask? Well, he waited until she was alone, after Ares Philips had left. He snuck into her room, and when she wasn't looking, BAM! With one wave of his wand, she was dead on the floor."

Severus Snape rushed out of the room, unnoticed by anyone. In all his planning though, he was arrogant. He left one fingerprint on the door knob. That's right, he left a fingerprint! We also found his hair in the room! His hair! Ladies and gentlemen, that's hard to explain away. It's not a smoking wand, but it's damn near close if he claims he wasn't there!

Now," Conway continued in a softer voice. "The defense is going to try to downplay this evidence. They are going to claim that he was somewhere else, that he could not have done it. They are going to try to pin this whole murder on Ares Philips, Rita Skeeter's grieving best friend. Ares Philips, a man who is about to marry the woman of his dreams, a man who plans to name his firstborn daughter after Rita, a man who has done nothing but love Rita as he would a sibling! Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, that's a pretty low blow if you ask me!

Sure, the defense has some cockamamie story about a conspiracy at the newspaper Rita Skeeter worked at and some controversy about who wrote the original Severus Snape book. This is just a smokescreen. All smoke and mirrors! Don't fall for it ladies and gentlemen! Do not allow the defense to fool you into thinking that Ares is the murderer.

We have the evidence! Luna Lovegood-Potter witnessed an altercation between Mr. Snape and Ms. Skeeter and she will tell you exactly what she saw and heard! She heard the defendant threaten her harm!" Adrian replied as he pointed to Snape. Snape took a deep breath and bit back a growing urge to yell at Conway about how big a dunderhead he was. "Harry Potter knows about the defendant too! He was at his trial. Mr. Potter is going to tell you some of the things that were in the book. How? Because he saw the defendant's memories during his first British trial. Michael Hunter saw the body and will testify to the layout of the hotel and how the defendant could have gotten away undetected. Perpetua Gray will testify to the crime scene and the condition of the body, while our chief forensic scientist, Lapis Lutz, will explain the forensics of the case, forensics which the defense cannot dispute!

Now," Adrian began in a soft voice, letting his voice crescendo with every sentence. "The defense will say that the defendant is a war hero. Indeed, the world is indebted to Mr. Severus Snape for everything he has done. Do not let this distract you! Do not let it keep you from the truth! The truth is that this defendant, Severus Snape, killed Rita Skeeter!

Ladies and Gentlemen! Do the right thing! Find this defendant guilty!"

He took one last look at the jury and sat down.


	133. Chapter 133

**AN: Thanks for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and favoriting! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Does the defense have any opening remarks?" Judge Toller asked.

"Yes your honor," Hermione answered as she stood.

Judge Toller nodded. Hermione strolled to the center of the courtroom and began in a loud, confident voice. "Your Honor, Opposing Council, May it please the court?"

Both Conway and the judge nodded. "Severus Snape is the perfect suspect for this case. He allegedly had motive, he allegedly had the means and he allegedly had the opportunity. He also has an unsavory past. In fact, he was such a perfect suspect the People did not feel a need to investigate anyone else. No, they found their perfect suspect in Mr. Severus Snape.

Yet, most things in life aren't perfect, are they? There are always loose ends, things which require further explanation. There are always a few lingering questions. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I can assure you that there are far more than a few lingering questions in this case. I'll even go further! There are far more than a few serious questions the prosecution needs to answer.

Was Severus Snape upset when he found out about Rita Skeeter's project? Yes. Did she ask Mr. Snape completely inappropriate questions and threaten his sense of privacy? Of course she did! Did they fight? Yes! No one is denying those things! But was Mr. Snape angry enough to risk his freedom in order to silence her? No!"

Hermione moved closer to the jurors. Her voice was calm and controlled, yet passion inflamed her eyes. "Mr. Conway mentioned a few moments ago that my client was a former Death Eater. That statement was not entirely accurate; for most of his time spent with them he was pretending to be a Death Eater in order to infiltrate and spy on them. That's how he was able to save the Wizarding World. While he was with them, he learned everything about them from their ideology to their murder methods. Now I've lived among Death Eaters. I fought against them. I've heard about how they kill. Let me explain something about them: Death Eaters do not leave evidence! Let me repeat: There. Is. No. Evidence. No fingerprints, no magical signature, and definitely no body!

Ladies and gentlemen, think about this: why would Severus Snape take Rita's book and leave Rita's body? Certainly removing a body would be a higher priority for a so-called experienced killer.

Also, why is there a fingerprint? Can you really imagine Mr. Snape, former Death Eater spy, forgetting to wear gloves to a murder scene? If he did, then I'm less interested in how he murdered Rita Skeeter and more interested in how he managed to remain undercover so long without being detected!"

She paused as a few jurors nodded in contemplation. She continued, "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Snape did want to suppress Rita's biography; that's why he wrote Lucius Malfoy to ask if there was a way to prevent its publication. Someone who was ready to commit murder wouldn't incriminate himself by seeking ways to stop publication; he'd spend his time quietly planning the murder. You'll hear from Lucius Malfoy, and he will tell you about this letter as well as the character of Mr. Severus Snape.

You'll also hear from Tatiana Stravinsky and her boss, Mr. Ratsburg, a local hotel owner. Tatiana will discuss the state of Rita Skeeter's room before the murder, and Mr. Ratsburg will explain how difficult it would have been to get past his security.

Now," Hermione continued, "The defense has launched a separate investigation. We have found another viable suspect, a suspect we believe killed Rita Skeeter. His name is Ares Philips. His motive was just as, if not more, powerful than Mr. Snape's motive to kill. You see, Ares Philips wanted to write a book on Severus Snape. Rita Skeeter crushed that idea though. She stole his plans and wrote hers before Ares could even finish his interviews. When he found out, he was livid! He was enraged! He was so enraged that he began to have thoughts, murderous thoughts, thoughts which involved the death of his once best friend, Rita Skeeter!

Who will testify to this? Well, we have not one, not two, but three witnesses who will testify to this motive! Three witnesses will discuss Ares' rage, and one will even tell you the conspiracy they had to murder Rita Skeeter!"

Hermione paused as the jurors looked at her with stunned expressions. "Ladies and gentlemen," she began before pointing to Severus. "That man over there is Severus Snape. Yes, he can be cranky, and yes he can be snarky, and yes, he has made some bad decisions in his life. Still, Mr. Snape has a great capacity to care, as he has demonstrated with his godson's children. He also took on the responsibility of spying on the Death Eaters at great peril to himself. These facts are not to be ignored! These facts are not to be tossed aside in favor of a haphazard explanation! These facts deserve to be kept in mind!

Throughout this trial you will have doubts. You may even have doubts now. Listen to them! Don't ignore them! Remember that the prosecution must prove Mr. Snape's guilt beyond a reasonable doubt. Hold the prosecution accountable for answering your doubt. If you are not satisfied with their explanation, then consider if you can really find the man who saved the Wizarding World guilty of murder against your reasonable judgment.

Thank you."

Hermione sat down with a satisfied smile. Judge Toller smiled and asked, "Would the prosecution like to call its first witness?"

"Yes your Honor," Conway answered as he stood up. "The prosecution calls Miss Luna Lovegood to the stand!"


	134. Chapter 134

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, for putting me on alert, for favoriting, and for reading! I really appreciate it!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

DA Conway cringed. Of all things, she just had to expound on the toe-eating dragons and the Beezles.

Luna continued talking, oblivious to Conway's distress. The judge was beginning to exhibit her own discomfort. Conway glanced at the jury. Two men looked at her as though she was completely crazy while a couple of women wore expressions of pity. The college girl listened with rapt interest, almost as if she believed in the creatures Luna was describing.

"Objection your Honor!"

Conway's attention snapped back to Hermione and the trial.

"This witness is becoming narrative," Hermione continued.

Snape suppressed a smirk. He, too, had seen the looks on a few of the jurors' faces once Luna had mentioned her imaginary entities.

"Sustained," the judge answered. "The statement is becoming too long. Please ask her a question, Mr. Conway."

"Yes your Honor!" he answered,

The rest of her testimony went smoothly, although Conway wondered how seriously the jurors were taking it after her discussion of Beezles. She seemed very credible when she discussed the fight; at least she did to Conway. Still, one could never be certain what went on inside a juror's head.

"No further questions!" Conway stated.

He sat down. "Does the defense have any questions?"

"Yes your Honor," Hermione answered before standing up.

She strolled over to the witness stand and asked, "Mrs. Potter, is it true that you were looking for, uh, mystical animals on the night of the murder?"

"Yes!" Luna answered.

"So, you were outside Mr. Snape's house searching for these creatures?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Luna replied.

"You had a clear view of the confrontation, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Luna answered.

"You could hear everything going on?"

"Yes."

"Did Mr. Snape at any point threaten to kill Rita Skeeter?"

"He said he'd destroy her," Luna answered.

"But to destroy someone is not to kill them, right?"

Luna thought for a moment and answered, "No."

"Was there ever a threat made on Rita Skeeter's life?"

"Not directly," Luna answered.

"And you never saw the murder?"

"No," Luna replied.

"Never investigated the crime scene?"

"No."

"So in other words, other than hearing Mr. Snape yell a vague threat in a fit of rage, you have no other evidence in this case?"

"No," Luna replied.

"Now tell me Luna, who received a medal of honor for his heroic work in the Second Wizarding War?"

"Objection!" Conway yelled.

He stood up and continued. "How is that relevant to today's case?"

The judge looked expectantly at Hermione. "It goes to the character of the defendant," she replied. "And the witness was present at this particular ceremony."

"I'll allow the question on the grounds that it goes to character. Still Mr. Conway if you feel that this line of questioning is becoming irrelevant then you may renew your objection," the judge answered.

"Thank you your Honor!" Conway replied as he sat down.

"Thank you your Honor," Hermione replied before turning to Luna and asking, "Would you like me to repeat the question?"

"Yes," Luna answered with a serene smile.

"Who received a medal of honor for his heroic work in the Second Wizarding War?" Hermione asked.

"The defendant, Severus Snape," she replied.

"Were you at the ceremony?"

"Yes!" Luna replied.

"And you're sure that the defendant is the same man whom you saw receive the Medal of Honor?" Hermione asked.

"Yes!" Luna replied with confidence.

"No further questions," Hermione replied before reclaiming her seat.

"Any redirect?" the judge asked.

Conway stood up. "None, your Honor."

"Then this witness is dismissed. Thank you Mrs. Potter."

"Thank you, your Honor," Luna answered before stepping off the stand and exiting the courtroom.

"Next witness?" the judge asked.

"The prosecution would like to call Mr. Harry Potter to the stand!" Conway announced.

Hermione took a deep breath as the door opened. Despite her best efforts to remain calm, her heart raced and tiny beads of sweat dotted her forehead as Harry strode into the courtroom. Surreptitiously drying her clammy hands on her skirt, she desperately willed herself to focus on her breathing.

Severus was fighting his own battle against panic. He knew why Potter was being called. Potter had seen the pensieve and was more than willing to expose every one of his secrets, every unflattering scene, everything he'd fought so hard to suppress.

He took a deep breath and tried to return his thoughts to the practice sessions he had with Hermione. Dirty socks and sleep talking distracted him for a few moments, but the illusion was shattered when Conway began,

"Mr. Potter, are you aware of why you're here today?"

Snape looked over at Hermione. There was a glimmer of anxiety in her eyes, but he was reasonably sure it was only evident to him because he'd studied those eyes for months now. He had to admire her; for what Potter had put her through, she was coping remarkably well.

"I'm here to testify to the character of Severus Snape and to the memories he shared with me in the pensieve," Harry answered.

"What pensieve?" the DA asked.

"The one used at his trial in Britain," Harry replied trying his best to focus on the jury and to avoid looking at Snape and Hermione.

"What was he on trial for?" Conway asked.

"Being a Death Eater," Harry answered.

"Now, this pensieve, was it authentic?"

"Yes," Harry replied before swallowing. "It saved us in the war."

"Okay," Conway answered. "What kinds of memories were in this particular pensieve?"

"Things from his childhood, why he became a Death Eater, and some things he'd seen as a spy."

Hermione could sense Severus becoming more apprehensive. She wanted nothing more than to hold him or apparate away from this courtroom, but the last thing he needed was to land back in jail for being a flight risk.

"Were there any that, in your lay opinion, were particularly traumatizing?" Conway asked.

"Well, there was one from his childhood at Hogwarts which involved my father and godfather."

"Please describe it for the court," DA Conway requested.

Hermione saw Severus shudder. Fear engulfed his eyes, as if Potter himself was administering the Dementor's kiss. Hermione frowned and rose to her feet.

Harry opened his mouth but closed it again when he heard,

"Objection!"


	135. Chapter 135

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"This is irrelevant!" Hermione continued, somewhat more passionately than she'd intended.

DA Conway looked back at the defense attorney while Harry averted his eyes to the floor. "How is this irrelevant?" the judge asked.

"The statement Mr. Potter is about to make concerns Mr. Snape's childhood and has no bearing on this case."

"Why do you believe it has no bearing on today's case?" Judge Toller asked.

"Because Rita never questioned Mr. Snape about this incident and it's unknown whether or not she wrote about it in her book!" Hermione argued.

Judge Toller looked over at Mr. Snape. His face remained stoic, but she could see the apprehension in his eyes. She turned back to the attorneys. "Any response Mr. Conway?"

"Your Honor," he answered. "This is very relevant to today's proceedings. This is a traumatizing incident which the defendant wanted to keep secret."

"May I ask what exactly this incident is?" Judge Toller asked.

"He was hung upside down from a tree and bullied in various other ways," the DA replied.

"Who performed this bullying?"

"The witness' father and godfather," Conway answered.

"Okay," Judge Toller exhaled. "Is there any proof that Ms. Skeeter wrote about this, or these, incidents before she died?"

"No," Conway admitted.

"I'm going to rule in favor of the defense then," the Judge answered. "The defendant is not on trial for murdering either of these bullying individuals, there's no proof Ms. Skeeter wrote about this, and I think you can prove motive without describing the bullying."

"Permission to strike?" Hermione asked.

"Granted. Bailiff, please obliviate the jury's memories concerning this bullying incident," The judge ordered as Hermione sat down.

"Yes your Honor," the bailiff replied after pulling out his wand, He aimed it at the jurors and one by one, obliviated the memory.

"Now," Conway continued, "What did you see in the pensieve?"

"I saw his relationship with my mother. He was in love with her."

"Objection! The witness is testifying to the defendant's state of mind! He's not at liberty to do so!" Hermione argued.

"Sustained," the judge replied. "Let's stick to describing what the defendant said and did Mr. Potter."

"Permission to strike?"

"Granted. Please obliviate everything having to do with the defendant being in love with the witness' mother."

The bailiff obeyed as Hermione sat down. Conway appeared confident, though Harry could see a hint of annoyance in his eyes. After the bailiff was finished, Conway asked, "What did you observe the defendant and your mother doing?"

"Well, they spent a lot of time together as children. They used to go to the park together…"

Snape shook his head. As innocuous as this was, Hermione didn't need to hear it. She didn't need to know everything they'd done as children. Snape tried to keep himself from scowling. He knew he shouldn't have listened to Albus when he suggested that scheme involving the memories.

Hermione sat with an expressionless face. He tried to read her eyes, but he couldn't. He hoped to Merlin that she was going to make it out of this okay. She looked over at him and smiled, to which he smiled in return.

They were fine.

The testimony continued. Harry described Snape's metamorphosis from a schoolboy to a Death Eater, but Conway left out the part where he became a spy. Still, it was nothing Hermione couldn't bring out.

"No further questions your Honor!" Conway announced.

Conway returned to his seat with a self-satisfied smile. "Is the defense ready to cross?"

"Yes!" Hermione answered.

She stood up and took a deep breath. Harry looked at her. His eyes were still full of hurt and a hint of anger, but they no longer held the venom she had witnessed at the venue hearing all those months ago. "Mr. Potter?"

"Yes?" he replied, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible.

"You commented that the pensieve of memories was used for a trial?"

"Yes," Harry answered as he tried not to focus on her.

"What was the outcome of this trial?" Hermione asked in a casual voice.

"He was found not guilty and was declared a hero," Harry replied.

"So, did you ever claim he was a hero?"

"Yes," Harry admitted.

"Was he declared a hero because he was a spy for the Order?"

"Yes."

"And he spied on the Death Eaters, correct?"

"Yes."

"Now, you do you know exactly what was in Rita's book?"

"No," Harry admitted.

"Never read it?"

"No," Harry answered.

"So it's possible that nothing you testified to this morning may be relevant?"

"I suppose that's true," Harry replied.

"Thank you," Hermione answered. "No further questions."

She returned to her seat, relieved they'd negotiated that minefield and lived to tell the tale.


	136. Chapter 136

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! I really appreciate it!**

**A little FYI since Election Day just ended in the US: Adrian Conway was actually named after Jack Conway, a Kentucky senatorial candidate. Apparently the people of Kentucky liked Jack as much as y'all like Adrian-Jack lost by 12%. Just a little fun fact.**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Snape couldn't have been happier when the judge declared a recess until the next day. This day had been exhausting for both him and Hermione. Even some of the jurors appeared overwhelmed by the amount of testimony, though DA Conway still exuded an obnoxious amount of energy.

As they left the courtroom, the press swarmed around them, but they simply pushed their way through, grumbling under their breath about how they wished circumstances were such that they could get in one well-placed hex. Fortunately, when DA Conway burst from the courtroom he was more than happy to entertain interviews, thus diverting the reporters' attention.

Hermione and Severus didn't speak on the way home. Snape glanced over at her a few times in an attempt to read her expression, but her face was blank. He held the door open for her as they entered the apothecary. She nodded and asked, "Is it okay if I use your whirlpool? Those jets sound divine right now."

"Sure," Snape answered.

She nodded and darted off. He exhaled as he shut the door. POP! "Master?"

"Yes Filbert?" he asked.

The elf smiled. "You're safe! You're not in jail!"

"It would appear so anyway," Snape answered, not bothering to hide his emotional exhaustion.

"What's wrong?" Filbert asked, picking up on his master's tone.

"Filbert, please have Amy make me some tea," he replied.

"Yes," Filbert answered, understanding when to leave his Master alone.

POP! Snape shook his head and trudged up the stairs. He sat on the couch and picked up a Potions journal. He flipped through the pages, his mind wholly focused on the woman in the whirlpool who had barely spoken two words to him.

* * *

Hermione knew that she was being a jerk.

Under any other circumstance, she would've congratulated her client on refraining from outbursts and appearing likeable to the jury. Heck, he hadn't smirked once during Luna's testimony! That alone was an accomplishment. Instead of congratulating him though, she had ignored him and was distancing herself from him.

Part of her wanted him near, but another part needed to be alone. Seeing Harry again had emotionally drained her more than she thought it would. Granted, she never expected seeing Harry again to be easy, but when they were face to face all she could think about was his desire for her forgiveness and her inability to give it. They may have been friends at one time, but after everything that happened she still couldn't honor that past friendship. The oddest thing was that it felt okay. It actually felt okay not to forgive him.

She sunk a little lower into the water, allowing the jets to massage her back, content with her inability to forgive Harry. Someday, she needed to ask Severus how exactly this contraption worked.

Hermione sighed as she thought of Severus. He probably thought she was upset with him or upset about Lily. She sat up, allowing the jets to soothe her tense muscles. Then, she turned the water off and stepped out of the whirlpool. She smirked when her thoughts turned to what Severus and she could do in that tub together. Still smirking, she cast a drying spell on herself and put on a fluffy blue bathrobe.

"Severus?"

Severus looked up at Hermione, who had more than a hint of mischief in her eyes. "Hermione? Are you okay?" he asked.

She sighed, the gleam gone. "I'm sorry that I've been so distant this afternoon. I just… I needed time to think."

"About Potter?"

She nodded as he gestured for her to sit beside him. She accepted his offer and took a deep breath. "Honestly all I could think about today was how he wanted me to forgive him."

"And?" Snape asked.

She shrugged. "I'm not ready yet."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Severus answered.

"I know, but sometimes I think about the Gryffindor loyalty…"

"Whoever made that up didn't lose a child because they were berated and ostracized," Snape replied.

She smiled. "I suppose not."

They sat in silence, taking comfort in each other's company. "You did great today," Hermione began. "You exceeded expectations."

He chuckled. "I love you," he answered before capturing the lips he'd yearned to kiss all day.

She moaned as she leaned into him. "You make it so difficult to stop," she whispered.

"Soon," he responded, kissing her on the forehead.

"Perhaps," she replied before sighing. "The prosecution's next witness is Perpetua."

"Maybe she can tell them about my good Christmas deed," Severus replied with a hint of humor in his eyes.

"It couldn't hurt, after all, there's nothing more endearing to a jury than a man willing to perform Christmas miracles," Hermione answered back.

"I suppose not, just so you don't expect me to run around shouting, 'HO HO HO!'"

Hermione laughed as she envisioned Severus in a Santa suit. He joined in her glee, allowing himself to forget for the briefest of moments that he was still on trial for murder.


	137. Chapter 137

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! I really appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize**

"When did you reach the crime scene?" DA Conway asked.

"Approximately 10:05 p.m.," Perpetua replied.

Snape watched with an emotionless expression as Hermione took notes and listened. "What did you notice?" Conway asked.

"My officers and I saw the victim lying face down on the floor. When we called to her she was unresponsive. I rushed over and tried to find a pulse. There was none," Perpetua answered.

"Which led you to believe what?" Conway asked.

"The victim was dead. She was pretty stiff by then too, leading me to believe she'd been dead for awhile."

"Objection!" Hermione called.

"Yes?" the judge asked.

"This witness is not the coroner of a trained forensic scientist, therefore she could not give a determinate time of death."

The judge looked at Conway. "She is merely testifying as to her observations."

"Please tread lightly Ms. Gray," the judge warned.

"Yes your honor," she answered.

"Now" Conway continued, did you notice anything else?"

"I noticed a sticky stain on the floor, but other than that the place did not appear to have been ransacked as if a robbery had taken place."

"Any other observations?"

She shook her head. "I suddenly started sneezing and I couldn't stop. In order not to contaminate the evidence, I left."

"Anything else of significance happen?" DA Conway asked.

"I interviewed both Ares Philips and Giselle Anger. They both had alibis for the past few hours."

"What were these alibis?"

"Ms. Anger was seriously ill, and Mr. Philips was listening to Mr. Potter's speech," Perpetua answered.

"Okay, now do you have any other involvement with the case?" the DA asked.

"I interviewed Mr. Snape the morning after the murder," Perpetua answered. "We also searched his home."

"Did anything come of this?"

"Nothing," she answered.

"What was his reaction when you told him that Ms. Skeeter was dead?"

"He had none to speak of," Perpetua answered. "He simply nodded and said, 'Okay.'"

The DA continued to ask questions while Severus and Hermione listened. Finally, Perpetua replied, "We arrested him that day."

"No further questions," Conway announced.

As he returned to his seat, the judge asked, "Is the defense ready to cross?"

"Yes your Honor," Hermione answered as she stood.

Hermione approached the witness stand and began, "You claimed that you found nothing in your first search of my client's house?"

"Yes," Perpetua answered.

"When you interviewed Mr. Snape, he didn't admit to anything?" Hermione continued.

"Correct."

"In fact, he even gave you his own alibi!"

"Yes he did, but no one can verify it," Perpetua answered.

"Yes, but can anyone verify Giselle Anger's alibi?" Hermione asked.

"Ares Philips claimed she was ill."

"But was he with her between the time he last spoke to Ms. Skeeter and the time she died?"

"No," Perpetua admitted.

"Wasn't Giselle in the next room?" Hermione asked.

"Objection!" Conway yelled. "This witness is not on trial!"

The judge looked over at Hermione. "I am merely establishing alternative suspects," Hermione answered.

"I'll allow it on the grounds that the defense does have a right to create reasonable doubt. I would advise you to move on shortly though Ms. Granger," the judge answered.

"Yes your Honor," Hermione answered. Then, she returned her focus to Perpetua. "Shall I repeat the question?"

"Yes please."

"Was Giselle in the room next to the one in which Rita Skeeter was murdered?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Perpetua answered.

"Yet you never followed up on that?"

"I didn't find it necessary," Perpetua answered.

"Okay, now tell me, what were the outward signs of her illness when you interviewed her?" Hermione asked.

Perpetua thought for a moment until her eyes widened. "Honestly, I can't think of any now that you mention it. She wasn't throwin' up or anything. She said she was starting to feel better."

"Does that seem odd to you?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose now it does a little, but sometimes people just get a bad bug and just need to, well, rest and let it work itself out. I suppose I may have followed up if I wasn't so sick myself."

"Let's discuss your illness," Hermione replied. "When did you begin sneezing?"

"Merlin, when I entered Ms. Skeeter's room," Perpetua answered.

"Did any other symptoms accompany this sneezing?"

"Yes, a runny nose and my eyes couldn't stop watering."

"When did these symptoms stop?" Hermione asked.

Perpetua's eyes grew wide. "Oh Merlin! When I left the room!"

"You are aware that there was a chinchilla hair found in the room?"

"I am now," Perpetua answered.

"What?"

The courtroom's attention turned to Slughorn, whose face was whiter than Snape's. Some of the reporters appeared just as thrown by the statement as he was. "What do you mean you found a chinchilla hair?" he yelled as his face regained some color.

The judge slammed her gavel down. "Order!" she yelled. "Order in the court!"

"No!" Slughorn shouted. "You told me it was a bat hair!"

"Sir if you do not take a seat and remain quiet you will be forcibly removed from my courtroom and held in contempt of court!" Judger Toller warned.

"No! She lied to me! You lied to me didn't you?" Slughorn yelled.

"In my defense," Hermione answered with a mischievous grin, "Adrian Conway never corrected me."

Conway shook his head and looked away, wanting no involvement whatsoever. "You, you!" Slughorn sputtered.

"Bailiff! Please throw this man outside!" the judge ordered.

"You little…!" Slughorn fumed as the bailiff approached.

"Outside," the bailiff ordered.

Slughorn grumbled as the bailiff led him outside.

"I will have no more outbursts in this courtroom, is that understood?" the judge ordered.

"Yes your Honor," came the simultaneous reply.

"Proceed," ordered Judge Toller as the bailiff returned.

"Are you allergic to chinchillas?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Perpetua replied.

"No further questions."


	138. Chapter 138

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, putting me on alert, reading, and favoriting! It really means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione took a deep breath when the judge called for a recess. After Perpetua's testimony Lapis Lutz had taken the stand. Listening to a direct, and by extension crossing an expert witness, was always tiring no matter how many technical terms one knew. Hermione had observed glazed, overwhelmed looks on some of the jurors' faces. Even Adrian Conway appeared less energetic than usual.

As Hermione put away her materials for the day, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up. DA Conway stood in front of her with a serious expression. "Could I speak with you for a second?" he asked.

Severus stared at him, his hostility palpable. Hermione caught Snape's glance to give him a comforting smile before turning her attention to Conway. "What do you need to discuss?" she asked.

"This case," he replied as he tried to ignore Snape's glare.

"What about it?" Hermione asked.

Conway cocked his head towards the partially open door, where reporters eager for a scoop waited ready to pounce. "I don't want to discuss it in front of them."

"Okay," Hermione answered as her eyes flashed in understanding. "What about my client?"

"He can apparate home, can't he?" Conway asked.

"Not from inside here," Hermione argued before pointing to the door, "And I'm not turning him loose around them!"

Conway nodded in understanding. "Good point," he replied. "Perhaps he can wait outside the chambers?"

"The ones in back?"

Conway nodded.

Hermione looked back over to Snape. "Is that okay, Severus?" she asked.

"I suppose so," he answered, his face softening in response to her gentle smile. "It's better than dealing with those dunderheads."

Hermione laughed while Conway cracked a smile. "Good, let's go then!" Hermione replied.

"Good," Conway answered, gesturing for them to follow him.

Hermione collected her things, then followed Conway to a back room. Snape stationed himself outside the door as Conway carefully closed it. Adrian then walked over to a cardboard box on the floor and removed something from it. "Aquafina?" he asked as he held out the bottle of water.

"I'm good," Hermione answered. "Thanks for the offer though."

He smiled and opened it. "You've done mighty fine out there so far," he began. "I've been impressed."

"Thank you," she replied as he took a sip of water.

"Game time's over though," he warned.

"Excuse me?" she asked, taken aback by the sudden shift in his tone.

"Look Ms. Granger," he began. "You've done a great job of distracting everyone from the truth and implying that the investigation may have gone astray. I mean, making Perpetua appear to be too sick to examine the crime scene was genius, but it doesn't change who really killed Rita Skeeter."

"You're right, it doesn't," Hermione answered. "That's why I'm going to expose the real killer!"

Conway sighed. "Ares Philips takes the stand right after Michael Hunter. I don't think he's going to appreciate some bizarre story about chinchillas and intrigue at the _Daily Prophet_. I don't think the jurors will either."

"Well if he cracks and confesses they will!" Hermione answered.

"He's not going to crack because he's not the killer!" Conway argued loudly.

They both stood in silence. Conway took another sip of his drink and continued in a softer voice. "Look, I'm trying to avoid a harassment suit here. Even you have to admit this chinchilla story is outrageous."

"How it the story so outrageous?" Hermione demanded.

"I still don't see any proof that he's an animagus."

Hermione sighed. "We are never going to agree on this."

"Ms Granger, you've done great so far in the trial, so if I may suggest something, stop while you're ahead."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I'm here to strike a plea deal with you," he replied. "I'm willing to give your client forty years in a Dementor-Federal prison with the possibility of parole after twenty-five years."

She stared at him in shock until she could formulate a response. Finally, she asked. "Why now? Why give us this plea deal now?"

"Because you're completely convinced that your client is innocent, and you'll stop at nothing to prove that, even if it means harassing an innocent witness. Besides, as I said earlier, you've done well and proven to be a worthy adversary. I figured that I should reward that somehow," Conway answered with a confident smile.

Hermione smirked. "You know what I think?"

"What?" the DA asked.

"I think that deep down inside, you know Severus is innocent, and it's eating your conscience alive that you may send him to the kiss," Hermione answered.

Conway was silent, his face blank. Hermione's smirk widened and she continued, "We won't take the deal."

"So be it," Conway answered. "I hope whatever you have planned for tomorrow is worth this."

"It will be,' Hermione answered with confidence.

Conway took a deep breath. She could tell by his eyes that there was more, but he was searching for the words to say. Finally, he spoke up, "Ginevra Weasley contacted me this morning via owl."

"Oh?" Hermione asked as her heart stopped.

"She wants to know the measures she could take if she felt that an attorney was behaving inappropriately with a client," Adrian answered.

"Oh," she answered trying to hide her growing horror. "Why would she say that? I mean, why ask an American attorney that?"

Conway shrugged. "I don't know. I simply wrote her back telling her that I like things to stay interesting during a case, and as long as no one turns up pregnant, then it's not my problem. Still, it would be an interesting appeal."

"Thank you," Hermione answered, not sure of how much she meant it.

"Watch yourself," Conway warned. "It's only going to get rougher from here."

"I could tell you the same thing," Hermione answered.

She left, leaving Conway alone to contemplate her words.


	139. Chapter 139

**AN: YAY! 1100 REVIEWS! I'm so freaking happy! Thanks so much everyone! It's always a treat to hear from you, and to know that my work is appreciated! Also thank you for reading, favoriting, and putting this on alert! You all make this worth it!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"She what?" Snape yelled.

"She asked DA Conway how she should handle an inappropriate relationship between an attorney and a client," Hermione repeated before taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

Severus took a deep breath. "She is going to destroy everything! What, what is she thinking? What the hell is wrong with her?"

"She hates me," Hermione answered as she stared down at her dinner. "She wants me out of her life, and she doesn't care who or what she destroys in the process."

"Merlin, most of what happened wasn't even your fault!" Snape argued.

"But enough of it was my fault to damn me!" Hermione cried.

Severus got up from his seat and sat down beside her. She sobbed into his chest as he held her close. "Hermione, I wish I could make everything go away, I really do. I wish I'd been there for you."

"It's not your fault," Hermione answered. "You were making a new life for yourself, and it was a beautiful life!"

"It was empty until you came into it again," he answered.

She looked up at him with tear stained cheeks and smiled when she saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

"I love you," he answered.

"I love you too," she replied. "I always will."

He smiled and kissed her on the head. Then, he frowned. "What was Conway's response to her letter?"

She shrugged. "He thinks this makes things more interesting. In his words, as long as no one's pregnant he doesn't care."

I wish I was trying to get you pregnant, he thought.

"So he's not telling?"

"No, at least I don't think he is," Hermione answered. "Which doesn't surprise me. I've suspected for awhile that Conway knew about us, but he doesn't want to say anything, and really why should he?"

"What do you mean?" Snape asked.

She gave him a sad smile. "I'm a member of the Golden Trio. Nothing's more sensational than going up against someone like that in a court of law. Also, he knows that I'm the only attorney who truly believes that you're innocent. He knows that I'll fight like hell for you, which in his mind makes it more interesting because his victory will be sweeter. Besides, let's say we were exposed after the trial-you'd get an appeal and a new trial with a new attorney who wouldn't bother DA Conway's conscience as much. I really get it."

"What if I'm exonerated? Will he do anything to you?" Snape asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "At worst, I'll be disbarred and fined."

"I don't want you to lose anything because of me," he answered.

Her eyes brightened. "I'd be upset sure, but I could find something else to do… maybe be a law professor. I mean, Terminus University has a fine law school, and I know of a couple of professors who are preparing to retire."

"You're resilient," Severus answered with a genuine smile. "I've always loved that about you.

"Thank you," she answered before capturing his lips with hers.

"Master!"

They broke apart at the sound of the elf's voice. Snape didn't bother to hide his displeasure when he looked at him. "Yes Filbert?" he asked.

"Someone is at the door, and he's very angry," Filbert answered.

"Who?" Hermione asked not sure if she could handle Ginny's wrath at the moment.

"Mr. Slughorn."

Her face brightened. "Let him in Filbert."

"Is Mistress sure? You and Master are having dinner together, and you two were so happy and kissing!" Filbert answered.

"Yes," Hermione exhaled. "But if I don't deal with him now, he'll just interrupt us again."

"True," Filbert answered as his eyes glowed in understanding.

With a CRACK he was gone. Severus sighed. "Are you going to be okay?"

She smirked. "Of course I am. Slughorn is child's play."

"True," Snape replied with a smirk to match her own.

"Hermione and Severus!"

They looked over at Slughorn. His face was contorted in rage, but Severus found it more amusing than intimidating. "Do you know the hell I've been through?" Slughorn demanded.

"No," Hermione answered innocently.

"That bailiff manhandled me and threw me out! I told him that I'd left my jacket in the courtroom, but the brute refused to retrieve it! I tried to shove him aside, and he had the audacity to throw me in jail until the court went into recess, and then I had to pay bail! Bail! That's highway robbery I tell you! I mean, one thousand dollars just because I tried to push a brute?" Slughorn yelled.

"That does sound rather traumatizing," Snape replied in a snide voice.

"It's all your fault!" Slughorn yelled. "If you two hadn't lied to me! I mean, Hermione! You're a Gryffindor! You're supposed to be brave, true, and above all, honest!"

"First of all," Hermione interrupted, "I have not considered myself a Gryffindor in years!"

Slughorn appeared taken aback. Finally, he asked, "Then what are you?"

"I'm Hermione Granger, attorney at law who made some mistakes and doesn't deserve to spend the rest of her life being punished for them. I am not some self-righteous Gryffindor who looks down on everyone who was unfortunate enough to make a bad mistake. I rely on my intelligence to win my battles, not some title like Gryffindor or brightest witch of her age or the like.

Still, I suspect you are more interested in which house I'd be chosen for if I were to be sorted right now. For that, I will answer Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" Slughorn asked.

Severus' eyes couldn't hide his pride. "She definitely has the cunning to be one."

"You!" Slughorn snarled as he pointed to Snape. "You made her this way didn't you? Living with you has distorted her sense of morality!"

"I believe that I told you about the chinchilla hair before Severus was out on bail. Am I right?" Hermione asked.

"You are," he replied.

"Good. As to why I told the press what I did, well I wanted to throw off the killer. You were a willing accomplice," she answered casually.

"I don't know why you are so upset," Severus began. "I mean, you got your fifteen minutes of fame. You were giving press conferences and loving every second of it. Even if it was all lies, you should thank us for making your dream of fame come true."

"I look like a fool," Slughorn lamented.

"As did I when someone told then about my drinking habits, but it will pass," Hermione answered. "Still, the good news is that you'll get a few more moments in the spotlight. I'm sure the press would love to hear about your fight with the bailiff."

There was a flicker of joy in Slughorn's eyes. "Really?" he asked.

Severus shrugged. "It's an interesting story."

Slughorn nodded before rushing downstairs and then outside. Both Severus and Hermione meanwhile laughed in each other's arms until it hurt to breathe.


	140. Chapter 140

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, for reading, for putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"The prosecution would like to call Ares Philips to the stand!" Adrian announced.

Ares burst through the door and strode to the stand. Severus watched him take the oath, unsure of how to feel about him. On the one hand he was furious at Ares for putting him in this situation, but on the other hand he was nervous that Ares may not be as easy to crack as Hermione hoped. Still, he couldn't show either of these emotions for fear that a juror may see them.

Hermione sat with a stoic expression as Ares sat down. Conway cleared his throat and asked, "Could you please state your name for the court?"

"Ares Philips," he answered in a confident voice.

"Can you explain why you're here?" Conway asked.

"I found Rita Skeeter's body," Ares answered, "I was also her best friend."

"Okay. What exactly was Rita doing in Atlanta?" Conway asked.

"Well, we were covering a lecture Harry Potter was giving at the University of Terminus. It was a huge deal, so naturally we were there."

"Where did you stay?"

"At the Mayfair hotel downtown," Ares answered.

"Could you please describe the events on the day preceding Rita Skeeter's murder?" Conway asked.

"Well," Ares replied. "We had been In Terminus along with my girlfriend, Giselle Anger, for a few days when we decided to go to Atlanta to do some sight-seeing. We saw a sign for Mr. Snape's apothecary."

"That's the defendant?"

"Correct," Ares replied as he pointed to Snape.

Snape almost scowled, but stopped when Hermione placed her hand on his thigh. His expression softened.

"How did the victim react to the sign?" the DA asked.

"She said, 'I've finally found him!'"

"Objection!" Hermione yelled. "That's hearsay!"

The judge turned to Conway, who answered, "He's merely discussing the deceased's reaction to the sign. Besides, this is the victim, and the declarant is unavailable."

"Your honor, I then request that this testimony only be used to discuss the victim's reaction," Hermione answered.

"Sustained. I request that the jury only use this statement to understand that a sign was there," Judge Toller replied.

Conway nodded before asking, "What did she do after seeing the sign?"

"She told me that she'd been looking for Mr. Snape in order to interview him for a book."

"What book?"

"A biography about Severus Snape entitled _Severus Snape: Saint or Scoundrel_. She'd been writing it for awhile, but she needed to add some finishing touches," Ares answered.

More like finishing slanderous remarks, Severus thought.

"Did Rita ever see Mr. Snape?"

"Yes, that evening she left me and Giselle. We didn't see her until the next day," Ares answered.

"What time did you see her next?" DA Conway asked.

"The following morning at breakfast. She couldn't stop talking about her meeting with Mr. Snape," Ares answered.

"What exactly did she say?"

"She said that Mr. Snape had gotten into a fight with her. She was laughing and talking about how he'd yelled at her. She really laughed when she recalled the part about him saying that she'd publish the book over his cold dead corpse," Ares answered.

Conway paused before asking, "What happened next?"

"Well, Rita and I spent most of the morning together in her room discussing our strategy for obtaining an interview from Harry. We had a really enjoyable time," Ares began before his voice cracked. "It was a great way to spend her last day."

"When did you leave?" Conway asked in a softer voice.

"Sometime that afternoon. We needed to get ready for the lecture," Ares answered.

"After you got ready, what did you do next?" Conway asked.

"I knocked on her door and asked if she was ready. She told me to go on ahead and save her a seat. I did, and, well, that's the last time I saw her alive," he answered. "I went to the lecture alone."

"Can you verify that you were at the lecture?"

"Yes!" Ares answered. "There was a camera which showed everyone who was there. It didn't miss anything, including Rita's absence."

"Can you verify its authenticity?"

"Yes, it showed me leaving for the restroom, something I remember doing," Ares answered.

"Your honor, I'd move to enter prosecution exhibit 4A, the video camera exposing Ms. Skeeter's absence from the lecture," Conway announced.

"Any objections?" The judge asked Hermione.

"None," she replied. "I simply wish to move so I may see the exhibit."

"Granted," the judge replied.

As Hermione moved to where she could see the footage, Adrian set up the projector. Once everything was in place, Conway turned on the projector and played the footage. As expected, Rita was absent, and Hermione noticed that Ares' hair still appeared to change color.

After reviewing the video, Adrian stopped the projector and asked, "Moving on, what did you do after the lecture?"

"I finished listening to the lecture and immediately went back to the hotel room. I checked on Giselle, she was sick that night, and then I knocked on Rita's door. She didn't answer, so I enlisted Michael Hunter to help me open it," he replied.

"What did you see when he opened the door?"

"Rita," he began before taking a shaky breath, "Rita was lying face down on the floor. She wasn't breathing. We called the paramedics, but she was dead."

"What else did you notice?"

"Her manuscript of _Severus Snape: Saint or Scoundrel_, was gone," he answered.

"No further questions," Adrian Conway announced.

Adrian sat down as the judge looked over at Hermione. "Is the defense ready to cross?"

"Yes your honor," Hermione answered with confidence.

She stood up and glided towards Ares Philips. She looked him in the eyes and asked, "Rita was like a sister to you, correct?"

"Yes," Ares answered.

"She taught you many of her reporting tricks?"

"Yes," he answered with a small smile.

"Were you aware that she was an unregistered animagi?" she asked.

"Objection!" Conway yelled. "This is irrelevant!"

The judge turned to Hermione. "This is very relevant because it helps us build alternate suspects."

"Like whom?" the judge asked.

"The witness," Hermione answered.

The judge looked taken aback but then exhaled, "I suppose that's your right. If you think you can prove it, then go on ahead. Overruled."

"Thank you," Hermione answered. Then she turned to Ares. "Would you like me to repeat the question?"

"Yes," Ares answered.

"Was Rita an unregistered animagi?" Hermione repeated.

"Yes," Ares admitted. "I believe you knew that though."

She smirked before answering, "So she told you that story?"

"She did," Ares answered.

The jurors and the judge appeared interested in the exchange. Severus smiled in pride as she continued, "And did she ever try to teach you that trick?"

"Yes," Ares admitted.

"Now, Hermione answered. "You mentioned a video tape, correct?"

"Yes," Ares answered.

"On the video, your hair appears red. Is it naturally red?" Hermione asked.

"No," he replied.

"You never dyed it?"

"No," he answered. "It must be the lighting."

"But your hair is black in the next shot," she replied. "So doesn't it seem unlikely that that's the case?"

"I don't know that much about lighting," Ares replied.

"But the lighting didn't change," Hermione argued.

"Then," Ares answered as his eyes hardened, "I suppose something weird happened."

"No further questions!" she answered.


	141. Chapter 141

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Conway stared at Hermione as she sat down. Out of all the cross examinations he had envisioned her performing-and he'd envisioned many before he'd come into the courtroom-he didn't expect that one. She had barely questioned Ares Philips. If she'd convinced the jury that anyone had committed a crime it would be Rita Skeeter as an unregistered animagus, which while fascinating had little bearing on the case. She'd also made some odd comment about his hair. Okay, so it changed color, what was the point?

"Mr. Conway?"

His head jerked up as the judge continued, "Would the prosecution like to re-direct Mr. Philips?"

A few minutes ago he'd been prepared for a re-direct, but now he could only shake his head and look at the jury. Some seemed tired and bored, while others seemed more contemplative. DA Conway sighed and answered, "No, we request that Mr. Philips be dismissed, but we request the right to recall him at a later time."

"Any objections?" Judge Toller asked Hermione.

"None your Honor," Hermione answered with a gleam in her eyes.

"Then you are dismissed Mr. Philips," Judge Toller answered.

Ares smiled and nodded before leaving. "Your Honor," Conway began, "The prosecution rests at this time."

"Okay," Judge Toller answered. "The defense will begin their case tomorrow at ten. Until then, this court is in recess."

She slammed her gavel on the bench before walking out. One by one, the jurors shuffled out after her, each in thoughtful silence. Soon the lawyers and the gallery stood up and quiet mutterings filled the courtroom, most about Hermione's cross of Ares Philips. Hermione seemed to pay no heed though.

As Conway packed up his documents, he watched Severus and Hermione whisper to each other out of the corner of his eye. She whispered something to Severus which made him chuckle, but he stopped almost as soon as he'd begun. When she finished, Severus followed her out of the courtroom.

She's up to something, Conway thought.

* * *

"It was an interesting day, that's for sure," Severus replied as he followed Hermione inside their home.

"Yes, well it's finally our turn. I have a good feeling about tomorrow," Hermione answered.

"Who's our first witness?" Severus asked.

"Lucius," she answered.

Severus' eyes flashed in sadness. "Oh," he answered.

"I'm sure he's going to do fine," she replied as they went upstairs to the kitchen.

"I don't doubt that," Severus answered, the sadness still evident.

"Then what's wrong?" she asked.

He sighed and answered in a soft voice, "I miss the Malfoys."

Hermione shook her head. "I know. I even miss Scorpius and Margarita."

"I wonder how they're doing," Severus wondered aloud as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"I'm sure they're fine," Hermione answered as she sat down beside him.

"I know, I just wonder how they're taking this whole trial," he answered.

"Well, they seem to believe you're innocent," she answered.

"They have faith in you," Severus replied as he put his hand on Hermione's. "Just as I do."

She gave him a small smile before embracing him. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he answered. "And you're doing a great job."

"You're doing a great job too. You haven't scared one juror out of the courtroom yet," Hermione replied.

He chuckled. "Only because you're there."

"It'll be over soon," Hermione whispered.

"I know," he replied before kissing her forehead.

Their lips then met in a kiss of cautious hope.


	142. Chapter 142

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! I really appreciate it!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Is the defense ready to proceed?" Judge Toller asked.

"Yes!" Hermione answered.

"Then please call your first witness," the judge replied.

"The defense would like to call Mr. Lucius Malfoy to the stand!" Hermione announced.

The doors opened, revealing the imposing man. He strolled down the hallway, unable to hide the gleam in his eyes. The jurors were captivated by his imposing figure, fixated on his every move. He sensed this, which caused him to crack the faintest of smiles.

Lucius was sworn in and then seated at the witness stand, his aristocratic bearing accentuating the aura of authority he'd already created. "Mr. Malfoy," Hermione began. "Are you aware of why you're here?"

"I believe I'm here to testify on my friend Severus' behalf," Lucius answered in a silky voice.

"Severus is the defendant, correct?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"What exactly is your relationship with the defendant?" Hermione asked.

"He's a dear friend," Lucius began. "We've known each other from our schooling days. He's my son's godfather, and one of the few people I trust."

"I see," Hermione answered. "Tell me Lucius, how did Mr. Snape conduct himself during the war?"

"He," Lucius began with his voice cracking, "He protected my son when I couldn't. He risked his life on several occasions to protect others from the Death Eaters…"

"Objection! Relevance!" Conway intoned.

The judge looked over at Hermione. "Your honor, this is going to the character of the defendant," she answered.

"Overruled," the judge replied.

"How did Mr. Snape conduct himself after the war?" Hermione asked.

"He left Great Britain and started a business here in Terminus. I've shopped there a few times, and it's always seemed busy," Lucius answered.

"Okay, moving on from the defendant's character, what do you know about today's case in particular?" Hermione asked.

"Severus contacted me after Rita Skeeter approached him about writing her book," Lucius replied.

"What did he say?"

"He asked me to block its publication," Lucius answered.

Hermione went over to the defense table and picked up a document. Then, she looked up at the judge and asked, "Permission to approach the witness?"

"Granted," Judge Toller replied.

Hermione approached Lucius and handed him the document. "Do you recognize this letter?"

"Yes!" Lucius answered. "Severus wrote me this letter. I received it the day Rita Skeeter died."

"Permission to enter into evidence?" Hermione asked.

"Granted," the judge replied.

"Please read the letter aloud," Hermione asked.

Lucius obeyed. The jurors gazed at him with interest, a couple looking upon him with what could only be described as lust. Hermione's focus returned to Lucius when he finished the final paragraph. "So," she asked, "Did you get a sense from this letter that Severus intended to harm Rita?"

"No," Lucius answered. "I think he wanted me to stop the publication by legal means."

"No further questions!" Hermione answered.

She returned to her seat as DA Conway stood. "Is the prosecution ready to cross?" the judge asked.

"Yes your honor," Conway answered.

He approached Lucius with a determined glare, though Lucius did not react. Instead, Lucius looked over at the jury and gave them a minute smile, causing one of the lustful jurors to blush. "Mr. Malfoy!" Conway began.

"Yes?" Lucius drawled.

"Is this your first time in a courtroom?" Conway asked.

"No, I testified on Severus' behalf at the trial concerning his Death Eater status in Britain," he answered casually.

"Have you ever been incarcerated before?" the DA asked.

"Regrettably yes," Lucius answered.

"You were incarcerated for being a Death Eater, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was," Lucius replied. "But I was exonerated."

"Fair enough," Conway answered, "But wasn't the defendant a Death Eater too?"

"Yes," Lucius answered in a remorseful voice. "One of my greatest mistakes was convincing Severus to join the Death Eaters. I truly hope to make up for it someday."

"Regrets aside," Conway replied in a loud voice, "You saw Severus commit heinous crimes, didn't you."

"No," Lucius answered.

"Excuse me?" the DA asked as the jury appeared shocked.

"I didn't see him commit any crimes," Lucius answered.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are aware that you are under oath!" DA Conway yelled.

"And you are aware that Death Eaters wore masks?" Lucius answered with a smirk.

A juror snorted as she tried to suppress a laugh. Conway took a deep breath as he tried to keep his temper in check. "Point taken Mr. Malfoy. Now, did you ever murder anyone as a Death Eater?"

"Objection!" Hermione argued. "This witness is not on trial!"

"I'll withdraw the question!" Conway replied. "The truth is though, that in order to be a Death Eater and stay out of prison you had to commit acts of deception, such as lying and bribery?"

"Believe me, my views were well-known," Lucius answered before his voice became more sincere. "Still, that was over a decade ago, and I've changed now."

"But you did lie!"

"Yes," Lucius answered.

"And Severus is a dear friend to you?"

"Yes," Lucius answered.

"No further questions," Conway replied.

Conway sat down as the judge asked, "Would the defense like to redirect?"

"No, we ask that this witness be allowed to step down," Hermione answered.

"You are excused Mr. Malfoy," Judge Toller replied.

Lucius gave the judge a smile which caused her heart to skip a beat. "Thank you, your honor," he answered in a silky voice.

Judge Toller watched Lucius leave, fighting to keep her hormones in check.


	143. Chapter 143

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, for reading, for putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all! **

**Unfortunately, this is another one of those author notes which deals with real life getting in the way. Tomorrow I'm headed off to Louisville to present at another philosophy conference. I should be able to update tomorrow, and I'll try to update tomorrow night, but no guarentees as to Saturday since I have to leave pretty early. This should be the last conference this year though, so hopefully we won't have any more interruptions until graduation. Thanks again for sticking with me through all of this!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"The room was filthy!" Tatiana continued. "Completely filthy! Hair everywhere!"

"What color was the hair?" Hermione asked.

"White, very white," Tatiana answered.

"Where was most of the hair located?"

"Around the door. Yes, lots around the door."

"What did you do after you saw the hair?" Hermione questioned.

"I clean it up," she replied. "Then I look for the culprit!"

"In your estimation, what was the culprit?"

"Probably a rodent," she answered. "It was too small to be a cat hair, and was too thin to be that of a dog's."

"Objection!" Conway intoned. "This witness is not an expert in hair identification!"

"Sustained," the judge answered.

"Permission to strike?" Conway asked.

Judge Toller nodded. The bailiff erased everyone's memory in regards to Hermione's question. She took a deep breath, but appeared undeterred. She asked Tatiana, "What did you believe to be the culprit?"

"Objection!" Conway yelled.

The judge turned to Hermione. "Your Honor," Hermione replied, "This is merely Tatiana's opinion and goes towards her course of action. She claims no expertise."

"Overruled," the judge answered.

Hermione smiled before asking, "Shall I repeat the question?"

"No," Tatiana answered. "I was looking for a rodent because the hair did not look like that of a cat or dog's."

"When did you find the culprit?" Hermione asked.

"I never did," Tatiana admitted. "I look hard, even in other people's rooms, but I found nothing."

"And you are positive that you collected all of the hair?" Hermione asked.

"Yes!" she answered.

"No further questions," Hermione replied.

She sat down beside Snape. Meanwhile Conway stood up as the judge asked, "Is the prosecution ready to cross?"

"Yes," Conway answered.

He approached Tatiana with an unfriendly gleam in his eye. "Now Miss Stravinsky," he began, "You are not a professional cleaning service person, are you?"

"I want to be," she answered.

"But you aren't," Conway answered.

"No," she admitted.

"So, it's possible that you may have missed some hair?"

"No," she answered. "I checked many times!"

"Yes, but you had several other rooms to do that day, did you not?"

"Yes," she answered.

"So you were on a tight schedule?"

"Yes," Tatiana replied.

"Meaning that you may have missed a clump of hair," he answered.

"Maybe," she asked as her irritation grew, "But I did not miss any hair! I want to run a cleaning service! I do a good job!"

"But no one is perfect…" Conway began.

"Objection!" Hermione interrupted. "The witness has made her position clear! Mr. Conway is bordering on badgering the witness!"

"Sustained!" Judge Toller answered. "Move on Mr. Conway."

"Okay," he answered. "You mentioned seeing Mr. Philips and Ms. Skeeter in his room."

"Yes," she replied.

"But yet you did not understand much of what they said?"

"My English is not good, and they did not speak like people here do. I had trouble understanding them," she admitted.

"So you have no idea what they were talking about?"

"Not exactly," she replied.

"For all you know, Rita could've mentioned the defendant because she was afraid of him, correct?"

"No, I can read expressions," Tatiana answered. "She was not afraid. Her eyes were too small and her voice did not sound right for it to be fear."

"I see," Conway answered. "Still, you do not understand why they mentioned the defendant?"

"No," she replied.

"And did Mr. Philips and Ms. Skeeter appear to be angry with each other?"

"Mr. Philips did not look entirely happy, but I do not know why."

"Was the deceased unhappy in his presence though?"

"No! She looked fine," Tatiana answered.

"No further questions," Conway replied.

Conway returned to his seat. The judge looked at Hermione. "Would you like to redirect?"

"No," Hermione answered. "I'd ask the witness to step down."

"Okay," Judge Toller replied. "I think now's as good a time as any to call a recess. Court will resume tomorrow at ten!"

She slammed her gavel onto the bench. As she and the jury left, the courtroom was engulfed with hushed whispers. Hermione smiled as she began to put her things away. "I never thought Lucius could be so likeable."

"He was rather in his element today," Severus replied with a pleased expression. "I owe him one."

"I wouldn't say that too loud," Hermione teased. "He might take you up on it."

Severus chuckled. "Very true."

"Still," Hermione replied as she finished collecting her things. "I thought Tatiana did amazingly well under the circumstances."

"I just hope everything else goes as well as it did today," Severus muttered as Hermione began to lead him out.

"Me too," she whispered in return.


	144. Chapter 144

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, putting me on alert, favoriting, and for reading in general! It really means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"From all my tests I concluded that it was a chinchilla hair," Jessica White answered.

"After examining the chinchilla hair, what did you do next?" Hermione asked.

"I sent in my report," she answered. "And then a couple of weeks later you sent me some other evidence to analyze."

"What other evidence?" Hermione asked.

"You had me examine the fingerprint as well as the hair," Jessica answered.

"What tests did you run on these?" Hermione asked.

"I put the fingerprint under the microscope. While it did match the defendant's fingerprints, it was smudged," Ms. White answered.

"What exactly did that mean to you?"

"It told me that it could have been transferred improperly by the police, but that seems unlikely considering that Perpetua had already claimed in her report that it was smudged. Thus I concluded that there was a good possibility it may have been planted," she answered. "Though I cannot state this with any degree of scientific certainty."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Because fingerprint marks in themselves are hard to read. For instance, he could've smudged his fingerprint on the way out, though I'd think if you'd just committed a crime and you'd used a potion to erase your magical signature you'd open the door with your wand. Still, I don't know when it was placed on the door," Jessica answered.

"So in other words, these could be my defendant's fingerprints, but he placed them there at some time prior to the murder?" Hermione asked.

"Correct!" Jessica answered. "Fingerprints cannot tell us the time of a murder."

"I see. Moving on, you mentioned examining a hair earlier?"

"Yes," Jessica answered.

"What did you conclude from your examination?" Hermione asked.

"The hair had no tag, meaning that it fell naturally."

"What is a hair tag?" Hermione asked.

"It's the piece of skin attached to the hair. When hair is forcibly removed, it has a piece of skin which holds DNA inside. If it falls out naturally though, there is no hair tag."

"So for clarification, there is no hair tag?"

"Yes, which means the hair fell out naturally. While I cannot conclusively declare anything, I will say that it is odd that the hair fell naturally and there was only one," Jessica answered.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"In most crime scenes, there are small strands of hair lying around. It is very rare to simply find one hair," Jessica replied.

"How rare?"

"I've never investigated a case before where only one hair was found at a crime scene," Jessica answered. "Nor have I heard of any in the Wizarding world. Usually the blast from casting a spell is enough to knock out a few loose hairs. I was honestly surprised that the investigators found only one."

"From your overall investigation, what can you conclude?" she asked.

"In my professional opinion, the evidence against Mr. Snape is weak at best. It's not scientifically conclusive," Jessica answered.

"No further questions," Hermione replied before taking her seat.

"Cross examination Mr. Conway?" the judge asked.

"Yes your honor," the DA answered as he stood up.

He approached Jessica. As he stopped, he asked, "You claim that the hair was that of a chinchilla, correct?"

"Yes," she answered.

"But you can't tell if it's from an animagus, correct?"

"No scientist could," Jessica answered. "It's impossible to tell the difference at this moment in time, though new technology is being developed to solve this problem."

"But you can't tell if it's from an animagus form?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

"And the fingerprints could've been placed by the defendant at the crime scene?" Conway asked.

"It's a small possibility," she answered.

"And it's not impossible to leave only one hair," he answered.

"No, but again it's highly unlikely," Jessica answered.

"Okay," Conway replied. "Now, have you ever investigated the crime scene?"

"No, but I've seen photographs," she answered.

"You didn't examine the evidence within the crucial first forty-eight hours?" Conway questioned.

"No, but no one had called on my services," Jessica replied, trying to hide her growing annoyance.

"Yes," Conway answered. "Let's talk about that. You're friends with Ms. Granger the defense attorney, aren't you?"

"I've examined evidence for her before," Jessica answered. "Sometimes it worked in her favor, other times it didn't."

"Would you consider her a friend?"

"I consider her a competent attorney and an overall decent witch, though we have never socialized together," Jessica answered.

"And the defense paid you for this case, correct?" DA Conway asked.

"I was paid for my time and expertise," Jessica answered.

"But the defense hired you," Conway replied.

"Objection!" Hermione intoned.

The judge looked at her. Hermione continued, "Asked and answered."

"Overruled," Judge Toller replied. "Answer the question Miss White."

"The defense hired me to examine the evidence to the best of my ability," Jessica answered. "Just as the people hired Perpetua Gray to examine the evidence to the best of her ability."

Conway tried to hide his irritation. "If the evidence against Mr. Snape is weak, then do you have an alternate suspect?"

"No," she answered.

"No further questions," Conway answered before sitting down.

Judge Toller looked over at Hermione. "Would the defense like to redirect?"

"No your Honor," Hermione answered. "We ask that Ms. White be allowed to step down."

The judge nodded, signaling Ms. White to leave. As she left, Hermione announced, "The defense would like to call Mr. Tom Egan to the stand."

The doors flung open, revealing the confused and visibly shaken reporter. He approached the bench and was sworn in. Hermione stood up and gave him a small smile.

"Mr. Egan," she began.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you know why you are here?" Hermione asked.

"I presume it's because I knew Rita Skeeter," he answered.

"How did you know her?" Hermione asked.

"I worked with her," he answered, his voice becoming stronger.

"Just her?"

"No, I work with others on the _Daily Prophet_ staff, including Betty Braithwaite and Ares Philips," he answered.

"Let's talk about Ares Philips," Hermione began.


	145. Chapter 145

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, for reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It all means a lot to me! I figured I'd upload tonight since I won't have time tonmorrow! thanks again for all the support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Did you observe any interactions between Mr. Philips and Ms. Skeeter?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Tom replied. "I worked near them, so I saw them quite a bit."

"In general how did they behave around one another?" Hermione asked.

"For the most part they were friendly," Tom began. "They were on the same page as far as how to do an interview and what kind of story they'd write. They always seemed to be good friends."

"Were they always this friendly towards one another?" Hermione asked.

"No," Tom admitted.

"Can you recall any incidents of animosity between them?"

"Yes, there was one when Rita Skeeter announced that she'd received an advance for her book, _Severus Snape: Saint or Scoundrel_."

"Please describe this incident," Hermione replied.

"Ares Philips had been working on a book about Severus Snape with Betty Braithwaite. They were conducting their final interviews when Rita got wind of their plans. She needed a book to publish, since another project had fallen through. When Rita announced that her version was in editing, Ares and Betty began yelling. They were screaming at her, but no matter what they said or did, Barnabas Cuffe refused to withdraw it from publishing. He made it clear that what she did was fair, and that they could publish their book in five years," Tom answered.

"When did this argument occur?" Hermione asked.

"A few months before Rita's death."

"How did this incident affect the relationship between Mr. Philips and Ms. Skeeter?" Hermione asked.

"He avoided her at first and would snap at her frequently, but after a few weeks he seemed to calm down. After all, business is business. They were friends again in no time," Tom answered.

"Were there any other incidents?" Hermione asked.

"None as major as that one," Tom answered. "Though Rita became quite annoyed with him after her book was rejected for publication."

"Why was her book rejected?" Hermione asked.

Tom smirked. "Apparently it was too gossipy even for Rita. There were no facts to back up her assertions, and many of her assertions were just vile. I mean, I don't know a single person who didn't want to hurl after the chapter on Snape's relationship with Trelawney."

Hermione tried to suppress a smirk. She swallowed and asked, "How did Ares Philips react to the news that her book had been denied publication?"

"He taunted her about it. I remember seeing him joke, and there was just a vicious look in his eyes. It wasn't friendly joking, that's for sure," Tom answered.

"After the victim died, how did Mr. Philips act?" Hermione asked.

"He was devastated!" Tom answered. "He took a few days off of work to collect himself and grieve. When he came back, he vowed to find Rita's killer. He was rather pleased when your defendant was arrested."

"What about his book?" Hermione asked.

Tom's face betrayed his growing horror. "We couldn't find Rita's revised copy, and I gave the unedited version to a college student since no one wants to publish it. Now that she'd dead, I, I guess he's free to publish his own version."

"No further questions," she answered.

Hermione sat down, pleased with how things had gone as Conway stood up to perform his cross.

"For the most part, Mr. Philips and Ms. Skeeter were friends, correct?" Conway asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"They always seemed close?"

"Yes," Tom replied.

"Also, Mr. Philips did give you footage from Harry Potter's lecture, correct?" Conway asked.

"Yes."

"So he had an alibi?"

"I'd suppose so," Tom answered.

"No further questions," Conway answered before sitting down.

"Okay," Judge Toller answered. "This seems as good a time as any to call for a recess. Court resumes tomorrow at ten!"

The judge slammed her gavel on the bench before she and the jurors left. Hermione took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief as she prepared herself for the next round of testimony.


	146. Chapter 146

**AN: Thank you so much for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! Thanks also for being patient with me this weekend! The conference went great, and as a treat we were allowed to eat at a mansion owned by the coordinator of the conference. Turns out that his wife is Sue Grafton, the author of such works as _A is for Alibi_! Meeting her was truly an amazing experience, especially since I've loved her work since I was little! She even hugged me! It was really AWESOME!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione took a deep breath as the members of the jury returned to their seats. She'd been trying her best to disguise her growing nervousness with a confident smile, but she could feel apprehension creep up on her. Severus glanced over at her and placed a comforting hand on her thigh. They shared a small smile as the courtroom briefly melted away.

"All rise!" the bailiff intoned.

Severus reclaimed his hand when they stood, the tender moment gone. Judge Toller entered, sat down, and then motioned for everyone else to do likewise. "Ms. Granger," the judge began. "Would you like to call your next witness?"

"Yes!" Hermione answered as her nervousness evaporated. "The defense would like to call Giselle Anger to the stand!"

The doors flew open, revealing the terrified woman. Hermione watched Giselle walk shakily to the witness stand, each step a little less certain than the one before. From the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Fleur and Bill glowering at her, but Hermione paid no heed. Their looks were nothing new.

After Giselle was sworn in and seated, Hermione asked, "Ms. Anger, how long have you and Ares Philips been a couple?" Hermione asked.

"Three years," Giselle answered. "It will be four on our wedding day! We fell in love at first sight!"

"I see," Hermione answered. "I take it you two are close then?"

"Yes! We tell each other everything!" Giselle answered.

"Would everything include his workplace?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Giselle replied.

"Tell me, how did Mr. Philips describe the victim?" Hermione asked.

"Oh he considered her a good friend. They were very close, always laughing at inside jokes and sharing reporter secrets. I envied them at times," Giselle answered.

"Did he always consider her a good friend?"

"I mean, they had their issues at times," Giselle admitted.

"What types of issues?" Hermione asked.

"Well, small things, like Rita stealing Ares' idea for a book. I guess that's not small, but at the same time he got over it very quickly."

"How quickly?" Hermione asked.

Giselle swallowed before she answered. "I don't know, maybe a few weeks. I mean things were tense, but not too bad."

"How tense would you have described things?"

"Ares talked about her a lot. He was really hurt over the betrayal, but he and Rita were like siblings. Sometimes siblings fight and do dumb things, I suppose. I've never had a sibling," Giselle replied.

"Let's move onto the week of Rita Skeeter's murder. Where were you in the days leading up to the murder?" Hermione replied.

"I was here actually!" Giselle answered with a smile.

"Where is here?" Hermione asked.

"In Terminus," she replied.

"Why were you in Terminus?"

Giselle's smile grew. "Ares wanted to take me on a romantic vacation. We just wanted to spend time together as a couple."

"What sorts of activities did you engage in?"

"Well, we spent a few hours with Rita at the Ruby Falls in Chattanooga and then we did a little sightseeing in Atlanta. It was a good day."

"What day was this?" Hermione asked.

"The day before she died," Giselle replied.

"Okay," Hermione answered. "Let's move forward to the day of her death. What did you do that morning?"

"I went shopping in Atlanta!" she replied. "The malls there are fabulous!"

"What did you shop for?"

"Just things, like clothes and jewelry."

"Is that it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," she replied.

Hermione moved over to the bench and picked up a piece of paper. "I would like to move into evidence defense exhibit four," Hermione announced.

"Any objections?" Judge Toller asked.

"May I see this evidence?" Conway asked.

Hermione nodded before approaching him. He examined the paper and nodded in contemplation. "No objections," Conway finally answered.

Hermione returned her attention to Giselle as she approached her. "Can you please identify this document for the jury?"

Hermione gave her the paper. Giselle examined it as her face became red. "Yes," she answered softly.

"What is it?"

"It's a receipt!" she answered.

"A receipt for what?" Hermione questioned.

"A receipt for Polyjuice Potion at Mr. Snape's apothecary!" she announced.

A few members of the gallery gasped, though Hermione paid no attention. "What is the date?" Hermione asked.

"The day Rita Skeeter died," Giselle answered.

Hermione took the receipt from Giselle and handed it over to the judge. "Why did you buy Polyjuice on the morning of Rita Skeeter's murder?" Hermione asked.

"I just wanted some," she replied.

"What for?"

"Just in case I needed it."

"Polyjuice is not something people tend to keep lying around in case they need it, Ms. Anger. Now I'm going to ask again, why did you buy the polyjuice potion at my client's store?" Hermione replied.

"Because Ares asked for it. He needed it for an interview," Giselle finally answered.

"Thank you," Hermione replied. "When did you begin to feel sick on the day in question?"

"About four or so," Giselle replied.

"What symptoms did you display?" Hermione asked.

"I was throwing up and was very tired," she replied.

"So what did Ares do?"

"He went to Harry Potter's event without me," she replied.

"Was anyone else attending to you?" Hermione asked.

"No," Giselle answered.

"So you were alone in the room then?"

"Yes."

"Now tell me, what did you hear while you were alone?"

"Nothing," Giselle answered.

"Nothing? You didn't hear a thud?"

"No."

"A scream?"

"No."

"The sound of someone scuffling around?"

"No."

"Why, in your opinion, could you not hear anything?"

"Because I was sick."

"Throwing up sick?"

"Yes, I was throwing up too much."

"Miss Anger," Hermione began. "What happened when Ares Philips returned?"

"He screamed so I rushed out."

"Wait a minute!" Hermione began. "I thought you were too sick to hear anything."

"I wasn't throwing up then."

"But then how did you run outside then if you were so tired and had been throwing up for the past few hours?"

"Adrenaline?" she answered.

"Perhaps. What did you see?"

"Rita Skeeter's corpse," she answered, her voice cracking more with every word.

"What happened then?"

"Ares kicked me out of the room, and the police came in."

"What did the police do?"

"They interviewed me," Giselle replied.

"For how long?"

"Until midnight."

"How were you feeling when they interviewed you?"

"I felt much better," she replied.

"But you'd been throwing up for two hours," Hermione answered. "When did this sudden miraculous recovery occur?"

"I don't know, maybe when the police came," she replied.

"So let me get this straight," Hermione asked. "One minute you are throwing up so hard you can't hear what's going on in the next room, and the next you are well enough to endure a two hour police interview?"

"It's not exactly like that," Giselle answered.

"What is it like than?"

Giselle was silent before answering, "I know it sounds bad, but it's just what happened!"

"Let me get another thing straight," Hermione replied. "You were alone in the room next to Rita's with no alibi other than being sick, a story already suspect in light of recent evidence."

"Ares was too busy to watch me!" Giselle argued.

"Yes, but Ares was also still mad about Rita stealing his book, wasn't he?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but…"

"You love Ares, correct?"

"Yes," she answered.

"You want to make him happy, don't you?"

"I do! More than anything!"

"Do you love him enough to murder for him?"

"No!" she answered. "I don't!"

"Then what happened while you were in the room next to where Rita Skeeter was murdered?" Hermione asked.

"I think I might need an attorney." Giselle admitted.


	147. Chapter 147

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"You bitch!" Fleur yelled.

Hermione looked back, her face betraying no emotion. "Why can't you leave my family alone?" Fleur continued.

"Order!" Judge Toller commanded.

"No!" Fleur shouted. "She has no right to railroad my cousin like that!"

"Stop!" Giselle pleaded as tears filled her eyes. "Please just stop!"

"Giselle, don't speak," Bill warned.

"No!" Giselle cried as the tears fell. "Please stop!"

"Order!" Judge Toller repeated with a sharp rap of her gavel.

"He said he'd marry me!" Giselle wailed. "He said he'd marry me if I helped him!"

"What?" Fleur shrieked.

Giselle continued sobbing. "He promised me I'd be fine. He promised."

One by one the jurors gasped as the gallery began talking amongst themselves. Hermione stood at an angle to the witness stand, taking in the scene as Severus tried hard not to smile his relief.

"Order!" Judge Toller yelled as she slammed her gavel against the bench.

Before anyone could respond, Fleur swooned and sank to the ground, rendering any possibility of order hopeless. The courtroom erupted as Bill rushed to her side. Judge Toller continued to slam her gavel, but to no avail. Hermione quietly returned to her seat next to Severus as Giselle wept on the stand.

At the prosecution table DA Conway stood, stunned. The scene before him was too surreal to be believed, yet too clear to be a dream.

A loud CRACK jolted him from his musings. Conway, along with the other members of the court, turned their attention to the bailiff, whose wand was pointed into the air. "Thank you," Judge Toller said.

"You're welcome," he replied.

The judge turned to Giselle, who was struggling to control her breathing. "Do you need an attorney?"

"Yes," Giselle whispered.

"I assume that your direct is over," Judge Toller asked Hermione.

"The defense has no further questions at this time," Hermione replied.

"Good. Mr. Conway, would you like to cross this witness after a brief recess in which she will receive proper counsel?"

Conway, lost in his thoughts, did not immediately answer.

"Mr. Conway!" Judge Toller snapped.

"I'm sorry," he replied in a soft voice. "Please repeat the question."

"Would you like to cross this witness after a brief recess in which she will receive proper counsel?"

"No," Conway answered in a more resolute voice. "I ask that this witness step down. She's been through enough today."

"Good," Judge Toller answered. "Bailiff, please escort her to the station where she will meet with a public defender."

"Yes," he answered as he motioned for Giselle to come forward. The girl obeyed. Then, she stopped and asked in a panicked voice, "What about Fleur?"

"I'm taking her to see a mediwitch," Bill answered as he scooped Fleur into his arms.

"Okay," Giselle answered. "You'll tell me if she's okay right?"

"I will," he promised before rushing out.

After Bill left, the bailiff led Giselle out of the courtroom. "Would the defense like to call another witness?" Judge Toller asked.

"No," Hermione answered. "The defense rests."

"Does this mean we're ready for closing arguments?"

"No," Conway answered.

All eyes fell on him. "What do you wish to do then?" the judge asked.

"Please… please give me a ten minute recess to assess the situation," Conway answered.

"Normally such a request would only be granted under extreme circumstances, but I do believe these events fit the definition. Granted," Judge Toller announced.

"Thank you your honor," Conway answered.

Judge Toller slammed her gavel down for the last time and exited the courtroom. Conway rushed out the main doors. Severus looked at Hermione. "What do you think he has planned?" Severus asked.

"Hopefully something that works in our favor," she answered.


	148. Chapter 148

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, for reading, for putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus watched as the jurors filed back into the courtroom, most of them still visibly shaken by the recent turn of events. The gallery quieted as DA Conway entered. His usual swagger and confidence had been replaced by an agitated sense of focus. Severus swallowed, wishing he could perform a little surreptitious legillimency.

"All rise!" the bailiff intoned.

Everyone stood as the air of expectancy in the courtroom intensified. Judge Toller motioned for everyone to sit. "What does the prosecution wish to do?" the judge asked.

"Your Honor," Conway began in an emotionless voice. "The prosecution would like to recall Ares Philips to the stand."

The judge nodded as Ares confidently entered. His smile faded as he began to sense the tension in the room. He approached the stand and sat down. "You are aware that you are still under oath?" the bailiff asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Mr. Philips," DA Conway began in a clear yet controlled voice. "Where were you when Rita Skeeter died?"

"At Harry Potter's lecture," Ares answered.

"Then why was your hair red on the videotape?" Conway asked.

"I told you!" Ares answered as his face reddened. "It was a glitch."

"Mr. Philips, up until now you have been playing me and my investigators for fools," he answered in a low voice. "I'm not having any more of it."

"Excuse me?" Ares asked.

"Giselle told us everything and she has procured an attorney. If you make a full confession now, you will spare her a murder one charge and spare yourself the Dementor's kiss." Conway answered, his voice becoming more strident. "What happened the night Rita Skeeter died."

Ares looked around to see the jurors and the gallery leaning forward in their seats so as not to miss a word. He saw Hermione looking on with a self-satisfied gleam while her client remained stoic. The atmosphere was charged with accusation, all directed at him. He glared at Hermione and then sighed in resignation. "Rita never picked on anyone her own size."

"What does that mean?" Conway asked.

Ares sneered. "Rita kept writing these gossipy books about people who either didn't care or couldn't argue against her. Her book on Hermione Granger was supposed to be her big opus, but that was blown to hell when she found out that Ms. Granger over here was an attorney."

"Why did that matter?" Conway questioned.

"Because Granger could sue her! Rita didn't want to squander the precious fortune she was amassing on legal fees, so she turned her attention to Severus Snape when she found out about my book."

"Why write a book on Severus Snape?" Conway asked.

"I wanted to write something meaningful, to explore a hero's life, what he thought and why he did what he did. Mr. Snape was a fascinating figure in the war, so he was a natural choice for a book subject. I wanted to write a serious biography, but Rita shattered that dream when she was cleared to write _Saint or Scoundrel_," Ares replied.

"What happened when you learned Rita's project had been approved?" Conway asked.

Ares took a deep breath. "I couldn't eat or sleep. I was so furious. I mean, I thought she cared for me! I thought I was like a brother to her, and for her to betray me like that! What gave her the right to steal my work, my dream? I couldn't stand the sight of her."

"When did you decide to kill her?" Conway asked.

"When her book was rejected for publication," Ares answered. "I had a chance then. If she was dead, Betty and I had a chance to get our book published! My dream could survive!"

"How did you plan to kill her?"

"I honestly didn't have a plan until the day before she died. I was originally going to poison her coffee, but when she saw Snape's Apothecary sign, an idea formed in my head," Ares replied.

"What did this idea involve?" DA Conway questioned.

"I thought about polyjuice," Ares replied. "I'd seen Harry Potter speak a thousand times. Nothing he says is new, so I had no problem missing his lecture… but Giselle really wanted to see him. I figured she could sit in for me at the lecture while I implemented my plan to kill Rita."

"What was that plan?"

"I told Giselle to buy polyjuice at Mr. Snape's apothecary. That way, we could collect one of his hairs to plant as evidence. Also, we collected his fingerprint from the vial. It was actually very easy to plant. Giselle also made the signature concealing potion, though she didn't get it the right consistency."

"How did you enlist Giselle to do these things?" Conway asked.

"I threatened to end our engagement if she didn't help me," Ares answered as his voice cracked. "I know it was wrong and cruel, but I felt as though I had no choice. That book was my ticket to a better life for the both of us."

"So what happened next?" Conway asked.

"Giselle polyjuiced herself to look like me and left. I morphed into a chinchilla, my unregistered animagus form, and crawled under Rita's door. Rita looked up at me, said, 'Hi'… and then I blasted her with a killing curse."

"What happened then?" Conway asked.

"I stole her manuscript and destroyed it so it would never be published. Then, I planted the evidence and left, hoping that Giselle would play her part."

"Why Mr. Snape?" Conway asked. "Why frame him for the murder?"

Ares' eyes gleamed in interest as he answered, "It would've made the perfect ending. Mr. Snape would've become the misunderstood war hero who could never be redeemed. His life would've been tragically cut short by the Dementor's kiss, sparking a debate on the justice of the punishment. It would've been the perfect ending to his life."

Conway exhaled. "Your Honor, in light of recent evidence, the people would like to withdraw their case against Mr. Snape."

"Granted!" Judge Toller replied. "I am also placing Mr. Philips under arrest for the murder of Rita Skeeter. Court is adjourned."

With that, she slammed her gavel onto the bench.


	149. Chapter 149

**AN: YAY! Over 1200 reviews! Thanks everyone! You all just rock! I'm so happy! Anyway, thanks for the reviews (obviously), for favoriting, for putting me on alert, and for reading! I'm so glad people like this story, and I appreciate all that you do.**

**Anyway, the big question now seems to be when this story will end. I'd imagine that it will have about ten more chapters or so (don't quote me on this though because I may change my mind, and sometimes characters have a mind of their own anyway.) Still, stay tuned this weekend for information on my newest work which will be, well, different from this. I'll explain more later.**

**Lastly, I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione pulled him into an embrace with a squeal, earning a smile and a chuckle in return. The courtroom faded away as they melted into each others' arms.

"Nice job Miss Granger," murmured a chastened voice, bringing them back to the present.

Hermione turned to face the district attorney, Severus' arms still circling her waist. "Thank you Mr. Conway," she replied.

"Please, call me Adrian," the DA answered as he extended his hand.

She took his hand firmly before another voice called, "Severus!"

Narcissa rushed over to congratulate the couple. "Thank Merlin you're free. Thank Merlin!"

"It's over," he whispered. "It's finally over!"

"I told you I found you a great attorney!" Lucius announced, sauntering over to join his wife.

"You sure did," Conway replied. "If you'll excuse me, I need to file some paperwork concerning Mr. Snape's acquittal. Again Hermione, great job. Ginevra was a fool to try to discredit you."

"Thank you," she responded with a genuine smile.

Conway nodded. He took a deep breath to prepare himself for the inevitable onslaught of reporters. With his head held high and a hint of resignation in his eyes, Conway strode into the swarm of flashing cameras.

Lucius cast a Muffliato spell and hissed, "What was that comment about Ginevra all about?"

Hermione sighed. "Look, it's nothing we need to deal with right now."

"No, it's okay," Severus assured her. Then, he gave Lucius a somber look. "Apparently Ginevra contacted DA Conway with a 'rhetorical' question about the steps to take if one suspected an inappropriate relationship between an attorney and client."

"She did what?" Lucius hissed as Narcissa gasped in horror.

"I can't believe she'd jeopardize your case like that!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"I can," Hermione answered in a soft voice.

"There's simply no excuse!" Narcissa continued, her rage mounting. "When I get home, why, she's just lucky that she's pregnant with my grandchild at the moment!"

"Cissy dear," Lucius soothed. "We must calm down. After all, I'm sure this was just one of Ginevra's misguided attempts to help."

"You can't be serious!" Severus responded.

"I am," Lucius answered with an evil gleam in his eyes. "I'm sure that once she realizes that Hermione has won and is here to stay, her attitude will undergo an amazing transformation. If not, then she'll have to make her peace with staying home when everyone else visits Severus. Perhaps she can spend that time in her mother's cramped cottage, or perhaps even move back there to stay."

"I suppose that's acceptable," Severus replied with a thoughtful look.

"Besides," Lucius replied. "The best revenge, I believe, is winning this case and becoming a hero in Scorpius' and Margarita's eyes."

"Or even in becoming something else to them," Narcissa replied as she caught her husband's train of thought.

Severus smirked as Hermione's cheeks flushed. Lucius uncast the Muffliato spell and replied, "Congratulations again, Hermione."

"Thank you," Hermione answered.

"No," Narcissa replied as she embraced her warmly. "Thank you."

The Malfoys smiled and bid them farewell as the press corps edged closer. Lucius smirked and announced, "If anyone has questions for the defense, they can clear them through me! I was the one who hired Hermione Granger in the first place."

The reporters immediately swarmed him as Severus and Hermione turned to leave in the opposite direction.

"Mr. Snape?"

Severus was met by a smiling Perpetua. "I need to uncast the tracking spells on you," she announced.

"Certainly," he answered.

"Follow me," she instructed.

Snape and Hermione obeyed, eager to be on their way home.

* * *

Two children huddled by the doorway, eager for their grandfather's return. Ginevra almost missed them as she stepped out of the library. "What are you two doing up so late?" she asked

"Grandfather said he'd tell us about Uncle Severus' trial when he got back," Scorpius answered.

"Honey, I'm sure nothing's happened since yesterday," Ginevra answered gently.

"But we still want to see him and Grandma!" Margarita answered.

"I'm sure they can tell you everything in the morning," Ginevra answered.

"Yes children,' Draco replied as he entered the hallway. "It's way past your bedtime."

Scorpius opened his mouth to protest, but the door opened before he could utter a word. "Well I didn't expect a welcome home party," Lucius began as he and Narcissa entered.

The children rushed over to cling to him. "Did Miss Hermione set him free?" Scorpius asked.

"Is Uncle Severus going to jail?" Margarita asked.

"The trial ended today," Lucius replied.

"What?" Ginevra and Draco asked in unison.

"The people dropped all charges against him. The true murderer confessed," Narcissa answered.

The children squealed in joy, breaking into an impromptu victory dance. "Miss Hermione set Uncle Severus free," Lucius continued.

"I can't wait to see her and thank her!" Margarita answered.

"Think we should buy her a thank you present?" Scorpius asked.

Narcissa chuckled. "I think we should leave the presents up to your uncle Severus. I'm sure he has something special in mind."

"What?" the children asked.

"We'll soon see," Lucius answered with a gleam in his eyes.

Draco looked on, his eyes sparkling in relief. "How did she do it, Father?" he finally asked.

"That's a long story," Lucius began.

"Can we hear it too?" Scorpius asked.

"Please!" Margarita begged.

"I don't see why not," Lucius answered. "You two are much too excited to go to sleep anyway."

"Thanks!" they exclaimed.

Ginny listened as Narcissa and Lucius recounted the story of how Hermione won Severus' freedom. Midway through, she quietly left the room, unnoticed by the others.

Never in her life had she felt so much regret and shame.

* * *

**Tomorrow Severus and Hermione celebrate his freedom!**


	150. Chapter 150

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Master!" the elves yelled in concert as he entered the house.

"Yes," he answered, poker-faced.

"How did the trial go?" Sparky asked.

"Well, today was definitely a battle," Hermione replied.

"Did you win?" Amy asked, the suspense nearly too much for her.

Hermione smiled. "Severus is free. The people dropped all charges against him and arrested the real killer."

The elves cheered as Severus looked on, amused. Suddenly, Filbert stopped and asked, "Mistress is staying, right?"

"I really don't have anything to go back to in Philadelphia," she answered with a small smile. "So I suppose I could be persuaded to stay here a little while longer."

"Oh thank goodness! Master, isn't that great news?" Filbert asked.

"It's acceptable," he answered with a smirk.

Hermione laughed as the elves exchanged knowing looks. "Is Master hungry?" Filbert asked.

"Actually, we just ate at an Italian grill to celebrate Severus' release," Hermione answered.

"Oh," Amy answered, a little disappointed.

"We'll be cleaning the laboratory, then, if you need us Master!" Filbert announced as he nudged Sparky and Amy to take the hint.

With a POP they all disappeared. Severus chuckled as Hermione grinned. "They are adorable," she began.

"Indeed," he answered.

They basked for a moment in blissful silence. Finally, Severus grasped Hermione's hands in his, whispering, "I still can't believe I'm free."

"Believe it," Hermione whispered back.

"Thank you. Merlin, those words seem so inadequate but thank you."

"I should be thanking you, Severus" Hermione answered. "You gave me back everything I'd missed over the years: joy, laughter, a person to share my love…You set me free from myself."

He leaned in to caress her lips. She clung to him as the kiss deepened, but pulled away when he lifted her to carry her upstairs. "Hermione?" he asked.

She gazed up at him, her eyes clouded with apprehension. "Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I've never been kissed while being carried," she answered.

"It's not difficult. I could teach you how," he purred.

"No," she whispered. "I don't think you understand."

"What?" he asked.

Tears threatened to flood her eyes as she replied barely above a whisper, "I've never made love sober."

Hermione sobbed in shame as she buried her head in Severus' chest. She felt him lift her up the stairs and gently set her on the bed. Severus sat beside her and stroked her hair. "I'm an idiot," Hermione sobbed.

"No," Severus whispered. "No. What can I do to help?"

"Help me stop acting like an idiot," she gasped.

"You aren't being an idiot," he assured her.

"What if you decide in ten years that I'm not what you want? What if you decide this was all a mistake?"

"I would never think that," Severus answered in a firm voice. He tilted her chin so she could look at him, then brushed her tears away with his thumb. "Those thoughts would never cross my mind. Hermione, I love you, not just now, but forever."

She nodded. "I feel the same," she choked. "I'm sorry… I know I shouldn't doubt you."

He took a deep breath as he released her. Then he opened a drawer beside him and pulled something out. "I haven't had time to rehearse an elaborate speech… but maybe this will help you understand how I feel."

He turned to her and let himself fall into her eyes for just a moment. When the moment passed, he continued, "I love you, Hermione Granger. Please marry me."

"What?" she gasped as he knelt down on one knee.

Carefully opening a velvet box, he revealed a silver ring crowned with an emerald teardrop. "I know they aren't exactly Gryffindor colors…"

"I love it!" she exclaimed.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she accepted the ring. "Yes, Severus," she whispered. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

Severus breathed a sigh of relief as he placed the ring on her finger. Then he kissed her, tenderly and sweetly at first, then quickly growing in intensity. Once again, Severus lifted her up and this time she did not release him. He carried her into the bathroom, where he wandlessly turned on the tap. She pulled away in confusion at the sound but chuckled when he smirked. "I have dreamed of joining you in this whirlpool since the night you arrived here."

She blushed. "I can't believe you put up with my singing."

"It was endearing," he replied, nuzzling her neck.

Shyly, she cast a disrobing spell. He did likewise as together they stepped into the tub. After they were comfortably seated, Severus turned on the jets, eliciting a sigh of bliss from Hermione. She leaned back against him, placing her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Severus," she began.

"Yes," he drawled.

She kissed his chest and was rewarded with a groan of pleasure. "I love you," Severus whispered into her hair.

Hermione looked up and nodded. "I love you too."

Eventually the timer on the jets ran out and the water cooled. He searched her eyes for signs of doubt or misgiving. Finding desire shimmering there instead, he helped her out of the tub and gently dried her skin. Hermione took the towel from him and dabbed at the droplets on his back. Finally, Severus extended his hand. Hermione grasped it, gave it a quick squeeze of affection, and let it lead her to the bedroom they'd share for the rest of their lives.


	151. Chapter 151

**AN: Thanks so much for the lovely reviews, for reading, favoriting, and putting me on alert. You all really brighten my day! I'm very honored that all of you enjoy this so much. Thank you!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Severus?"

He hummed as he opened a sleepy eye.

"What time is it?" Hermione yawned.

He looked over at the clock and muttered, "Nine in the morning, why?"

"Just curious," she replied as she snuggled closer to him.

He smiled and held onto her tighter. "Severus?"

"What?" he moaned.

"I want to get married," she answered as she opened her eyes.

"I know, that's why you accepted my ring," he replied.

"No, I mean today," she answered.

Now fully awake, he looked down into her eyes. "Why today?"

She shrugged. "We've waited so long to be together, and now that we are, why should we wait?"

"Because you deserve a better wedding than just a quick dash down the aisle with a man who was your client as late as yesterday. I mean, don't you want flowers and cake and a party along with everything else?" he asked.

She chuckled. "You'd be miserable through the whole thing."

He smiled. "Perhaps, but I'd be happy knowing that you were happy."

She shook her head. "I don't need those things. My family won't be there, only a few people from Philadelphia would consider the trip, and quite frankly I don't want to spend my time stressing over wedding details when we could have a quick ceremony and spend the rest of our lives like this."

She began to twirl his hair around her finger.

"Tell me then, Hermione, where would we be married?"

"At the courthouse," she replied.

He grimaced. "I never want to step inside that blasted place again."

"It would be under happier circumstances," she replied.

"I suppose," he answered as he shifted his position to massage her back.

"If you don't want to get married there or even get married today I'll understand," she conceded.

"No," Severus sighed. "If you're truly okay with marrying me today in a courthouse I'm fine with it. I just don't want you to regret anything"

She kissed him emphatically before answering, "I'll never regret anything with you."

"Good," he answered "But I do have one condition."

"What?"

"I'm allowed to wear black."

She smirked. "You're horrible."

"But I'm yours."

She squeaked as he pulled her closer and planted a kiss on her lips. Before the kiss could deepen, they were startled by a resounding CRACK!

"I'm so sorry Master!" Filbert began.

"What is the meaning of this?" Severus asked, his irritation palpable.

"Master Lucius and the children are here," Filbert replied. "I can tell them to come back later…"

Severus looked questioningly at Hermione, who nodded and replied, "We'll be down in a minute."

The elf nodded in return and left as Severus sighed. Hermione bussed him on the cheek before getting up "Maybe they'll come to our wedding," she replied with a small smile.

"It would be the least they could do for interrupting us," Severus answered.

She gave him one last parting kiss before collecting her clothes to get dressed.

* * *

"Uncle Severus!" the children exclaimed when they saw him come down the stairs.

They ran to him and embraced him, a gesture he returned. "We heard you were free!" Scorpius replied.

"I am," Severus answered.

"So you won't ever go to jail again?" Margarita asked.

"No, never again," he promised

Lucius chuckled. "I would've waited longer, but these two were insistent upon seeing you today."

"We missed you," Scorpius replied.

"I missed both of you as well," Severus replied.

Margarita looked up and smiled. "Can we play hex the box now?"

"Please!" Scorpius begged.

"Children," Lucius scolded gently. "We've only just arrived. Give your Uncle some time to wake up. He's probably still very tired from the trial."

"Actually, I do have plans for today," Severus answered.

"What plans?" Scorpius asked, his disappointment clear.

"Hello everyone!" Hermione announced as she glided down the stairs.

Before Hermione could reach the bottom of the staircase, she felt two children nearly bowl her over in their eagerness for an embrace. "Thank you Hermione!" they exclaimed.

"That's Aunt Hermione now," Severus corrected.

The children looked up at her with wide-eyed expressions. "Really?" Margarita gasped.

Hermione held out her hand to display the ring on her finger. Lucius edged closer to inspect it. "You've outdone yourself Severus," Lucius began. "Though I'm surprised you thought you could get away with using Slytherin colors."

"I think it's beautiful," Hermione answered.

"When's the wedding?" Margarita asked.

"Today," Hermione answered. "We were actually going to ask you to be witnesses for the ceremony."

Lucius examined her closely. Her robes were beautiful, but they seemed more appropriate for a courtroom than a wedding ceremony. "No," Lucius answered.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"You are not going to be married in that, are you?"

She shrugged. "It's what I have, and it looks nice."

"No," Lucius answered. "This won't do."

He turned to the children and ordered, "Children, don't let either of them move."

"Okay," they answered.

With a POP he was gone. Severus exhaled. Before he could wonder what Lucius was up to, Scorpius asked Hermione, "Did you have to hex anyone to set Uncle Severus free?"

"No," she replied as her face brightened. "I just made someone tell the truth."

"By hexing them?" Scorpius asked.

"No, by doing worse."

"What?" he asked.

"Proving they were liars."

"Oh!" he answered.

POP! "I heard there was an emergency," Narcissa announced.

"Here we go," Severus muttered.

"Hermione wants to be married in that!" Lucius complained, appearing at his wife's side.

"Wait, she's getting married?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes," Lucius answered. "She wants to be married in that today."

"Oh that simply will not do!" Narcissa replied as the children backed away from Hermione. "Come! I know a store that sells beautiful wedding dresses! You must have one!"

"That really isn't necessary," Hermione began.

"You're marrying one of my dearest friends, so I'm telling you that it is very much necessary," Narcissa answered.

Here we go, Severus thought.

"Do we really have that kind of time?" Hermione asked.

"I know a few very handy fitting spells!" Narcissa answered as she took Hermione's hand. "I can have it ready by noon!"

"Want us to meet you at the courthouse?" Lucius asked as the women turned to walk out the door.

"Yes!" Narcissa answered. "Come on Margarita! You can help!"

"Yes Grandma!" she exclaimed as she rushed to catch up with them.

"Now," Narcissa began, "I'm thinking of a mermaid cut for you…"

The door shut behind them. Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I hate clothes shopping."

"That's a shame. Come along Severus," Lucius answered.

"Why? Where are we going?" Severus demanded.

"To buy you some new robes. You can't get married in those drab things!"

"But I like them," Severus hissed. "And Hermione deemed them acceptable."

"Do you want to be acceptable, or do you want to exceed expectations?" Lucius asked with a smirk.

Snape grumbled as he followed Lucius and Scorpius out the door, all the while wondering why people didn't get married in ordinary robes, or better yet, naked.

* * *

"What are you reading about?" Luna asked as she set James in his high chair.

"Snape's trial," Harry answered.

She tried to decipher his expression, but couldn't read his thoughts. "What do they have to say?"

"He was exonerated," Harry answered.

"Great!" Luna exclaimed.

Harry sighed, his eyes now heavy with regret. "Hermione set him free, and I almost didn't let her do that. I've been a real git to her."

"Well," Luna answered. "You've apologized, and maybe someday she'll forgive you. In the future though, you should treat her with more respect."

"Don't worry, I will," Harry vowed.


	152. Chapter 152

**AN: Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews, for reading, for putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Margarita twirled pirouettes in her soft blue dress, giggling as the fabric ballooned around her tiny legs. Hermione smiled as she watched the little girl dance up the stairs, imagining not for the first time how her own little one with Severus might look.

"You're radiant," Narcissa observed as she admired the transformation a beautiful dress, a little makeup, and the love of a good man could achieve.

"Thank you," Hermione replied as they reached the top of the courthouse steps.

Margarita suddenly stopped in alarm. "Grandma, we can't enter," she whispered.

"Why ever not?" Narcissa asked.

"Because Uncle Severus is in there, and it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" Margarita answered. "We have to make him leave!"

"Sweetie, the wedding's going to begin the second we enter the courthouse," Narcissa replied.

If all the judges aren't all out on lunch break, Hermione thought as she felt the first flutters of nervousness in her stomach.

"Oh," Margarita answered. "Where's the person marrying them then?"

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere," Narcissa answered as she opened the door.

Margarita shot her an uneasy look but entered anyway. Narcissa glanced at Hermione. "Are you ready?"

"Sure," Hermione answered with a nod. Then she entered, praying she wouldn't be stuck there in a wedding dress waiting two hours for a judge, surrounded by Terminus' finest and their petulant charges.

Then again, they could always apparate to Vegas.

"The judge says he's ready whenever you are," Nora began as she hungrily eyed Lucius.

"Thank you so much, Miss," Lucius replied.

"Nora," she replied with a giggle.

Severus rolled his eyes as Scorpius looked on in confusion. "Girls are weird," he whispered to Severus.

"Indeed," Severus answered.

"Lucius!"

The men turned in the direction of the voice. Severus felt his breath leave him as he caught his first glance of Hermione in a strapless white dress that fit her body perfectly. She carried a bouquet of black roses and her hair was loosely swept into an updo. She approached him, her face beaming as she inspected the new black robes Lucius had found for him.

Merlin what had he done to deserve this woman?

"Is that the lucky bride?" Nora asked.

"Yes," Lucius answered.

Nora's eyes bulged. "Isn't that his defense attorney?"

Lucius gave her a look. "What if it is?"

Nora shrugged. "I don't know. I just didn't know they were that close. I mean, didn't she have enough of him during the trial?"

"Apparently not," Narcissa interjected.

"Hermione," Severus breathed.

"Severus,' she replied as she blushed. "I, I love the robes."

He shrugged. "Just something I threw together."

She chuckled.

"When are they getting married?" Margarita asked.

"Now!" Lucius replied. "The courtroom is ready, correct?"

"Yes," Nora answered, still stunned by Severus' choice of brides.

"Good," Lucius replied. "It's the first door down the main hallway to the right, correct?"

"Yes," she replied.

Lucius gave her a seductive smile and patted her on the shoulder. "Thank you, Nora. You've been a tremendous help."

Nora giggled girlishly at the compliment. "Anytime Lucius!"

Narcissa shot Nora a pointed glare before following her husband to the courtroom. Behind her, the children chattered as they walked in front of the blissful couple.

The judge was already standing in the center of the courtroom, dressed in his judicial robes. "You must be Mr. Snape," he began in an unfamiliar, but clear accent."

"Yes, sir." Severus affirmed, relieved to appear in front of a judge who hadn't tried him as a murder suspect.

Lucius and Narcissa parted to let the happy couple come forward. "I see," he answered. "I take it you are the bride, Ms…."

"Hermione Granger," she inserted.

He was briefly taken aback, but quickly recovered his composure. "I suppose we cannot control who we fall in love with, can we? I take it you two are witnesses, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Yes," Narcissa answered.

"Okay," the judge answered. Then he noticed the children. "Who are you two?"

"Scorpius."

"Margarita."

"Well, I'm glad you two could come," he replied jovially. His expression became more serious as he pulled out his wand. "May I ask the children to step aside and for the couple to grasp each other's hands?"

"Yes," Hermione answered as she and Severus faced each other and prepared to exchange their vows.

Lucius pulled Scorpius closer to him and Narcissa did likewise with Margarita. "Severus Tobias Snape," the judge began. "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

"I do," Severus answered.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Severus Tobias Snape, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

"I do," she answered.

His wand began to glow a bright red. "Do you, Severus Tobias Snape, agree to be bound to this woman for as long as you shall live?"

"I do," he answered.

"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, agree to be bound to this man for as long as you shall live?" the judge asked.

"I do," she answered.

"Then may these two be bound for life!" he ordered.

Sparks flew from his wand, forming a band of gold that encircled their joined hands. As the glow of the band intensified, it melded into their skin until they glowed, no longer separately, but as one. The band then disintegrated as the spell was completed.

"By the power invested in me by the people of Terminus as well as the muggle state of Georgia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," he declared.

Severus all too happily obliged.


	153. Chapter 153

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, putting me on alert, favoriting, and for reading! I appreciate it all!**

**Anyway, as promised here are the details of my new story, or should I say stories. With the end of the semester as well as graduation approaching, I won't have time to devote to a big story, in spite of the many ideas I have for my next one. So, I've decided to do somewhat of a self-challenge which I will call, _Advent Calendar_. Next Sunday, I will begin writing one-shots based on Christmas Carols! Most of these will revolve around SS/HG, but I have a few ideas for other couples such as Neville/Luna and Draco/Ginny. Also, not all of the stories will be Christmas themed, but will have something to do with a Christmas song. I plan to end these one-shots on Christmas Day with one based on my favorite Christmas song of all time.**

**This is also where you can help me! If you have a particular Christmas song you would like me to write about, go ahead and tell me in a review or via private message. I'm open to anything from Gregorian chant to Wham! and beyond. The carol can be religious, secular, serious, funny, whatever you want! All I ask is that it not be some obscure song that I can't find on the Internet. Also, if you have a couple you would like me to write about, you may request them as well. I'm open to suggestions! **

**I don't own anything you'd recognize, no matter how much I wish I did.**

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Snape," the judge grinned as the couple enjoyed an especially long, enthusiastic kiss.

Hermione finally released Severus from their embrace, though she did not release him from her gaze. Lucius turned to the magistrate and responded, "Thank you, Judge…"

"Sheindlin," he answered. "Judge Karen Sheindlin."

"Oh," Lucius answered, trying to mask his surprise at the man's unusual name.

"Isn't that a girl's name?" Margarita asked.

"Margarita!" Narcissa hissed.

The judge chuckled. "My mother was from Armenia, where Karen is a man's name. Though I was born here, I was named after her father."

"Oh," she answered.

"Thank you so much, Judge Sheindlin, for marrying us on such short notice," Hermione began as she pried her eyes from Severus.

"No problem. I enjoy officiating at weddings. They're much happier than most of the other duties I perform," he answered.

"When will this become public?" Severus asked, growing concerned about press coverage.

"Within twenty-four hours," Judge Sheindlin answered.

"That's great!" Lucius answered. "You'll be gone by then!"

"Excuse me?" Severus asked.

Lucius smirked. "Did you really think I'd let you two get married without a proper honeymoon?"

"I, I didn't know," Hermione stammered, wondering what Lucius could possibly have arranged on such short notice.

He smiled and handed them a portkey. "This will take you to my private estate on St. Croix. You shouldn't need a passport since it's technically part of the States. Stay as long as you like."

"I don't know how to thank you!" Hermione gasped. "Not just for this, but for everything! Thank you Lucius!"

She rushed over to hug him. Recovering from his surprise at the sudden display of gratitude, he relaxed and returned the embrace. "You can thank me by taking good care of Severus. He needs someone to keep him in line," Lucius answered.

"I will," she vowed.

Narcissa looked over at Severus. "You take care of her as well. She's an amazing woman and you know it."

"I know," Severus answered as a smile tugged at his lips.

Hermione released Lucius. "I suppose we should begin packing," she replied.

"That would probably be wise," Severus agreed.

"Don't' forget the presents we gave you—you know, for Christmas and for Uncle's birthday!" Scorpius answered.

Hermione looked down at him and smirked. "Don't worry, I won't."

"Thank Merlin you're here!" Draco yelled as the Malfoys returned home.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Margarita asked.

"Where's Mum?" Scorpius asked.

"At the hospital!" Draco answered.

"Why?" Narcissa asked in horror.

"She's in labor!" Draco panicked.

"Oh," Lucius answered, nonchalant.

Draco decided to ignore him. "I went to Severus' house, but none of you was there! Where were you?"

"At Uncle Severus' and Aunt Hermione's wedding," Margarita answered.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Lucius answered as his face brightened. "They are currently wedded and on their way to a tropical honeymoon."

Draco sighed. "Ginevra will have a cow."

"Ginevra will get used to it," Lucius warned.

"Yes I know!" Draco answered, his panic returning. "Now please, let's go to St. Mungo's! She's already six centimeters dilated!"

"What does that mean?" Scorpius asked.

"Nothing important," Narcissa replied. "Come along. Let's go see your mum."

All headed for the door except Lucius. Draco turned back to ask, "Aren't you coming?"

"Go ahead without me," Lucius answered. "I need to deal with something of the utmost importance first."

Draco sighed and nodded, then left. Lucius waited until he heard the CRACK! of their disapparation, then he transfigured a piece of paper into a muggle cell phone. With the flick of a wand, he magically found service, free of charge, of course. He dialed a number and began, "Mr. Fletcher? Yes, I have some news about your investigation. Could you meet me, oh say next Tuesday at eight? Thank you."


	154. Chapter 154

**AN: Thanks you so much for reviewing, reading, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! It means a lot to me! Thanks also for the Christmas song suggestions! I'll start in on those as soon as I can!**

**Also a special thank you to heartmom88 for helping me with this chapter along with a few others!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Donna Fletcher drummed her fingers on the table as Orin paced about the kitchen. "He should've been here by now," Orin muttered.

"I'm sure he has a good reason for being late," Donna soothed.

CRACK! The sudden noise caused the couple to straighten up and turn expectantly towards the door. After a brief interlude of silence, the doorbell chimed. Orin gulped and gingerly unlocked the latch to admit the visitor. "Hello!" Lucius called as he entered, oblivious to the tension he had provoked.

"Hello," Orin began as he watched Lucius step inside.

"I apologize for my tardiness," Lucius continued as Orin closed the door. "My son and his wife just celebrated the birth of their third child and they were reluctant to see me leave so soon."

Donna's eyes lit up in interest. "That's quite alright. What is the baby's name?"

"Julius," Lucius answered.

"That's a lovely name," Donna answered.

Orin tried to hide his displeasure at his spouse's obvious attraction to their visitor.

"Yes, it certainly is," Lucius replied as Orin sat possessively beside his wife. Lucius suppressed a smirk as he continued, "I believe we have other business to attend to, though."

"Indeed," Orin answered. "What did you find?"

Lucius took a deep breath and gauged their expressions. The Fletchers appeared nearly suspended in anticipation, almost desperate for an answer. Still, he doubted either of them was quite prepared to hear about wizards and witches. Finally settling on an approach, he pulled out his wand and said, "Watch this."

Blue sparks emanated from the wand. The Fletchers gasped as the sparks brightened and grew larger. Orin asked, "How the hell are you doing that?"

"Magic," Lucius answered as he deftly made the sparks disappear.

"Don't play games with me," Orin warned.

"I'm not," Lucius answered in a calm and controlled voice.

"Are you a magician too?" Donna asked.

Lucius shook his head. "I'm a wizard, just like your daughter."

They stared at him with mouths agape. Finally, Orin declared, "You're insane! There is no such thing as magic and there are no such things as wizards!"

"Prove it," Lucius answered. "Here, I'll even loan you my wand."

Orin yanked the wand from his hand and began to examine it for battery compartments, electrical wiring, or even a lighter of some sort. He came up empty. "It's probably some new-fangled contraption! You probably have an energy source that I just don't know about!"

"What energy source?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know; anti-matter?" he guessed.

"That can't be sustained for longer than a minute," Donna answered, her eyes still a swirl of confusion and shock.

"Well, maybe he can!"

"How? He's an investigator!" Donna asked.

"Well, he just can!" Orin answered.

"Magic?" Donna asked.

"No, no!" Orin argued. "That can't be!"

"There are many of us wizards and witches around," Lucius continued. "You just don't know about us because we keep ourselves hidden."

"I don't believe a word of this!" Orin exclaimed.

"How do they stay hidden?" Donna asked.

"Don't tell me you're listening to this lunatic!" Orin snapped.

"I want to know the truth!" Donna declared as tears came to her eyes. "I want to know where these pictures are from, and why I feel empty every morning… and especially every time I see a child! I want to know what's going on!"

"You think that magic is the answer?" Orin asked.

"Do you have any other explanations?" Donna retorted.

"No," he answered softly as he shook his head. "It's just… none of this makes any sense."

Lucius magically retrieved his wand. "It doesn't have to just yet," he replied. "But please, let me explain."

They nodded, giving Lucius the courage to go on. "Wizards and witches are born with their powers. Sometimes they have two parents who have magic; sometimes they don't. Your daughter was a witch."

"Our what?" Orin asked.

Lucius took a deep breath. "You two didn't always live in Australia. You used to live in Great Britain. There, you had a daughter named Hermione."

"Where, where is she?" Donna asked.

"In St. Croix on her honeymoon," Lucius answered.

Donna's face brightened. "I'm happy for her."

"If she exists," Orin muttered.

Lucius rolled his eyes as he pulled out a picture. "These are the three of you when she was a baby."

Orin and Donna looked at the picture. Both of their faces lit up as they examined the child. "She has your hair," Orin cooed.

"She has your eyes," Donna replied.

"She's a witch," Lucius interrupted.

Their attention shifted back to him. He continued, "You sent her to a school to learn how to use her powers. There, she became involved in a war."

"Oh my,' Donna whispered.

"When the war became too dangerous, she erased all memories you had of her and your lives and transported you here. She then put false memories within you," Lucius explained.

Silence filled the room. Finally, Orin asked in an emotionless voice, "Didn't she trust us to take care of ourselves?"

"The forces she was fighting were too strong. She was afraid for your lives."

"So she made us forget her?" Donna asked.

"Before you become too upset with her," Lucius advised. "She tried to return your memories to you but she was not strong enough to do so. Erasing your memories was a decision she later came to regret."

Silence once again engulfed the room. In a cracked voice, Donna asked, "Will we ever be able to remember her?"

"Yes," Orin answered as his eyes moistened. "Is there any hope?"

Lucius reached into his robes and pulled out two vials. "These two vials contain a potion which will restore your memories, including those of your daughter. They will also erase the false ones she gave you."

"We'll take it!" Orin answered.

"Yes!" Donna replied with desperation.

"Very well," Lucius answered as he gave them the potion.

With a gulp, they downed the potion. As it took effect, their eyes became momentarily vacant, then filled with tears. "We, we turned her away," Jane mumbled.

"We had our own daughter thrown in jail," Earl added.

"We abandoned her! We didn't believe her!" Jane wailed.

"Oh my God! What have we done?" Earl exclaimed.

"Nothing you cannot undo," Lucius interrupted. "But I feel that you may need some time to adjust to your new memories."

"I need to see my daughter!" Jane yelled. "I need to see her right now!"

"I know," he answered. "But you aren't ready. You haven't even begun to deal with the memories you've received or their implications."

"We don't need time!" Jane exclaimed. "We need our daughter!"

"If you don't do this right you will push her away again!" Lucius warned.

"He's right," Earl conceded. "We, we need time. I mean, I'm British?"

"I used to drink tea?" Jane replied.

"Exactly. How about I bring your daughter to you in a week or so? That way, everyone will be a bit more prepared for a reunion."

"That would be a brilliant idea," Jane answered.

"Yes," Earl replied.

"It's settled, then."

With that, Lucius apparated away. Jane and Earl fell into each others' arms, mourning the years they'd lost with their daughter.


	155. Chapter 155

**AN: Thank you so much for reviewing, reading, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus stroked Hermione's hair as he admired the way the moonlight danced on her skin. While they had spent a good share of their honeymoon here in this room, they had also taken time to swim in the ocean, bask in the sun, and stroll along the beach. Still, Severus would be lying if he didn't admit that his favorite moments were those spent in this room alone with her.

Hermione began to stir. Severus quieted his strokes to watch her awaken. She yawned and opened her chocolate eyes, eliciting an affectionate smile. "Tire yourself out from the swim?" he asked.

She grinned playfully. "I'm not tired from the swim and you know it."

He chuckled and she glowed in the warmth of the sound. Yawning again, she relaxed into his arms. He whispered, "I love you."

"I know," she answered. "I also know that I love you."

She reached up to kiss him on the lips and he groaned as he returned the gesture. A tap on the window served as a most unwelcome interruption. "You're kidding," Severus muttered.

Hermione swallowed as she sat up. "I think it's for me."

"Why?" Severus asked.

She didn't answer. Instead, she wrapped herself in a silk robe and strode to the window to admit the bird. After freeing the letter from its leg, she disappeared into the kitchen to fetch the poor thing a treat while it hooted pitifully. Severus watched the display in wonder, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that this woman had become his wife.

After devouring the snack the owl flew outside. Severus could hear the rustle of leaves on the tree in which it had landed. Hermione's face darkened as she read the message, but he found it hard to read her mood. "What is it?" he asked in a soft voice.

She took a deep breath as she sat down beside him. "It's a doctor's appointment schedule."

"Excuse me?" he asked as he tried to hide his concern.

She turned to him, her eyes tearing up. "I know you don't care if we have children or not, but I still want to know if it's possible."

Severus reached out to take her hand in his. "Then you should find out."

She nodded. "I know," she answered in a whisper. "I'm just afraid. What if they say I'm infertile?"

He leaned closer to her. "Then we'll deal with it as it comes. It won't change how I feel about you."

"I know, but I'd still like to give you a child someday," she answered. "I see how loving and caring you are with me and I can't help but believe that you'd make the most perfect father. I don't want my past to take that opportunity away from you."

He kissed her on the cheek. "Your past gave me you. You are who you are because of what you've been through. That's enough for me."

Her expression softened. "I know. Thank you."

He kissed her again, but stopped to ask, "When are you planning on scheduling this appointment?"

She looked down at the letter. "Their first opening is two weeks from Friday. They want to run a few diagnostic tests on me, including some wand scans. They think it will take a couple of hours."

"Then you should go," he replied.

"I know, but I really don't want to leave St. Croix," she replied.

He smiled. "If we stay much longer, though, the elves will run out of Oreos… and Merlin only knows what havoc that would create."

She laughed as she buried her head into his bare chest. "I have never met elves like them."

"They certainly are three of a kind," Severus conceded.

She looked back up at him and whispered, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked as she let her robe slip to her feet. "I've only spoken the truth."

Again their lips met, only to be interrupted by another peck at the window. "What in Merlin's name?" Hermione grumbled.

Severus shook his head in frustration. "I'll get it," he muttered.

"No," she sighed. "I will. I'm more fully dressed than you are."

She retrieved her robe and returned to the window. Again, she let in an owl, detached a letter from its leg, gave it a treat, and returned to the bed. She inspected the back of the letter and began, "It's from Lucius."

"Lucius?" Severus asked.

"Yes," she answered as she opened it. She teared up as she read the contents. "Ginny had her baby," she replied in a broken voice.

"Oh," Severus answered.

"They named him Julius George," she said.

He began massaging her back. "Everything will be okay," he soothed.

She nodded. "I know. I'm happy for Scorpius and Margarita. I'm sure they'll enjoy having a younger sibling."

"I'm sure they will," Severus answered. "Did he say when Julius was born?"

She looked at the letter as her eyes widened. "He was born the night after our wedding. Lucius said he didn't want to interrupt our honeymoon, so initially he wasn't going to tell us."

"Then why is he telling us now?" Severus asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered before returning her focus to the letter. She gasped.

"What?" Severus asked.

"They have their memories back," she replied barely above a whisper.

"What?" Severus asked.

"Lucius told them everything, and they elected to have their memories back," she breathed.

"Oh Merlin," he replied.

"He says," she choked. "He says that they regret throwing me in jail. They wanted to see me, but he thinks they need time to adjust."

"Probably wise," Severus answered. "No one said it would be easy to readjust to their old memories."

"I know," Hermione answered. "I mean, my head knows, but I honestly just want to apparate right now and see them again."

Severus nodded in understanding and allowed her to continue. "I don't want to leave you of course." He smiled at her admission. "Still, I've waited years for this moment. It's funny though. It's been so long since I dared hope for this reunion that now I have no idea what to say to them."

"You'll think of something I'm sure," Severus assured her.

"I hope so," she answered. "I think, I think I just want them to be proud of me."

He kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sure they will be. You've overcome too much for them not to be."

She nuzzled him on the cheek, and then returned her attention to the letter. "Lucius says he'll take me there sometime late Tuesday our time. It'll be Wednesday their time. He thinks I should go to their house. I think you should come with us as well."

"Why?" he asked.

"For support. Plus, I'm sure they'll want to meet my new husband. According to Lucius, they know I'm married."

"Then I'll go with you," he replied.

"You have no idea how much this means to me," she replied.

"You mean so much to me Hermione," he answered. "I'd do anything for you."

She placed the letter on the table beside the bed. Then she took a deep breath and smiled. "I think we've had enough of my issues for one night. Let's enjoy the rest of our honeymoon."

"Marvelous idea," Severus purred.

Once again, her silk robe slid to the floor.


	156. Chapter 156

**AN: YAY! 1300 reviews! I'm so excited! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really appreciate it all! Thanks so much for all the support! YAY! I have awesome readers and reviewers!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione squealed as Severus lifted her into his arms. Shifting her position for optimum comfort, he proceeded to carry her up the sidewalk to their home. "If you aren't careful, I'll forget how to walk on my own," Hermione began.

He smirked. "That would be a pity indeed, especially when I resume work."

Hermione sighed. "I still have no idea what I'm going to do about a job."

"Well, now that you've won a high profile case I'm sure there will be several firms more than willing to look at you," he answered. "If not, you would make an excellent potions brewer."

"Careful Severus," she warned. "There's a reason lawyers don't often change careers."

"Why?" he asked.

She smirked. "We're too argumentative."

He kissed her chastely on the lips. "That's one of the many things I admire about you," he replied before uttering a spell to open the door.

They crossed the threshold with a more fervent kiss, then startled when the elves appeared with a CRACK. "Master!" they shouted in unison.

He set Hermione on her feet. "Hello," he responded.

"We were wondering when you would come back," Filbert began. "We're sorry we weren't here to greet you sooner."

"I never told you when I planned to be back, so I didn't expect you to greet me," Severus answered.

"Did Master and Mistress enjoy their honeymoon?" inquired Filbert.

"Yes," Hermione chimed in as Severus scanned his shop. "Very much, thank you!"

"Everything appears to be in good order," he observed.

"We tried to keep it clean!" Amy answered. "And Sparky only hexed two customers!"

Severus shot him a look. "They were trying to swindle Master out of money! Sparky wasn't going to allow that to happen!"

Severus sighed as Hermione suppressed a laugh. "Mistress also got some things in the mail!" Amy answered.

"Oh?" Hermione asked.

Amy handed her two letters. Hermione's expression brightened as she scanned the first one. "Looks like I have a job," she announced.

"Oh?" Severus asked.

"Giselle's taken a plea deal, but Ares wants to fight the charges. He claims his confession was procured under duress. Since I conducted the investigation, DA Conway would like my help in preparing the prosecution."

"I thought you only wanted to take defense cases," Snape said.

She shrugged. "It's not like I have anything else on the table right now. Besides, I'm having a hard time forgiving him for letting you take the fall for his crime."

"True," Severus answered.

"I'll respond to Conway in the morning," she answered as she took out the other letter. She opened it and began reading, her expression a mix of eagerness and nervousness.

"Who is it from?" Severus asked.

"Lucius," she replied. "He says he met with my parents yesterday just to see how they were coping with everything. They're still receptive to seeing me, though they're still trying to wrap their minds around some things. According to him, they have taken the day off and wish to see me around noon their time, which would be eight in the evening here."

"Okay," Severus answered. "I wonder why he sent the letter here instead of to the island."

"He probably anticipated we'd want to have a little time here before meeting them tomorrow," she replied.

Severus nodded. "Is Mistress going to answer Master Lucius?" Amy asked.

"I will," she answered. "Just to confirm that I still want to meet with them. An owl will take too long though, so I'll send a Patronus."

She pulled out her wand and with a smile she summoned memories of their honeymoon. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the creature before her. Neither an otter nor a doe, it was another creature entirely. Her shock soon turned to understanding. "I almost forgot about your Patronus change," she replied.

"I honestly don't know what prompted it," he answered.

"Actually, it makes sense," she began. "A mongoose defeats snakes in battle. You not only helped us defeat Voldemort, but you also survived Nagini's bite. You faced the darkness in yourself and fought for the light against the evil snakes, real and figurative. It makes all the sense in the world."

Severus' lips curled into a grin. "I suppose so."

"Anyway," she continued. "Go tell Lucius that I'd still like to meet my parents and that we'll be at the apothecary when he is ready to pick us up."

The mongoose raced into the night. Severus approached her and whispered, "Would you like to christen your new bedroom?"

"I'd love nothing more," she purred.

* * *

"Mummy look!" Scorpius gasped as a wisp of energy brushed past him.

"What is it?" Margarita asked.

Draco came out to meet them. The wisp darted over to inspect him, only to flit away again. "I think it's a Patronus."

"Whose?" the children asked.

"I don't know," Draco replied.

Ginevra came down the stairs, holding Julius close to her. "What's all the commotion?" she asked.

"There's a Patronus!" Margarita announced.

Ginevra looked down to see the translucent animal scurrying about in search of its recipient. "I haven't seen that one before," she commented.

Lucius stepped out. The animal stopped at his feet and began in Hermione's voice, "I am ready to meet my parents tomorrow. Please pick me up at the apothecary."

"Thank you, I will," he answered.

The animal disappeared. "What was that?" Scorpius asked.

"That was a mongoose," Lucius answered.

"Oh, like Uncle Severus'!" Margarita exclaimed.

"Yes," Lucius answered. "Though I suspect that was Hermione's Patronus."

"What?" Ginevra spat.


	157. Chapter 157

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot to me! An even bigger thank you today since it's Thanksgiving! So, Happy Thanksgiving to everyone, especially my American friends, or as I like to say, Happy Black Friday Eve!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Lucius took a deep breath and answered, "Hasn't anyone told you that Hermione and Severus are in love?"

"Yes, but I thought she was going back to Philadelphia! I thought once the gratitude wore off Severus would send her away!" Ginevra answered.

"Speaking of gratitude," Lucius answered, "When do you plan to show any to Hermione?"

"Really Mum! Why do you hate her?" Scorpius asked.

"Children," Draco began in a gentle voice. "Go see if breakfast is ready."

Scorpius glared at him before taking off towards the kitchen with Margarita close behind. Ginny held Julius closer as she hissed, "I'm thanking her by staying out of her life."

"That may not last much longer," Lucius warned.

"What do you mean?" Ginevra asked.

Draco sighed as he answered, "They're married."

"What?" Ginny yelled, causing Julius to begin fussing in her arms.

Ginny held him closer as she began to settle him. "Severus and Hermione are married. They've been on their honeymoon."

"You told me Severus couldn't see me because he was doing something important!" Ginny argued, once again upsetting Julius.

"I'd imagine that he finds his honeymoon very important," Lucius replied with a smirk.

"But, he's free. He doesn't need to be with Hermione! Why does he want to be with her?" Ginny asked.

"He loves her, Draco answered. "And if I were you I'd get used to it."

Ginny looked at him in shock. "Draco, I thought you weren't…"

"Severus could do better," he answered. "But this is what he wants, and after hearing the details of the wedding from the children, it's obvious that he loves her."

Ginevra fell silent. "You have two choices," Lucius began in a low voice. "You can either accept Hermione as Severus' wife or you can stay away from Severus while everyone else enjoys his company."

"But," Ginny answered.

"We all know how protective Severus is," Lucius answered. "He adores that woman, so you'd better at least make your peace with her."

Ginevra took a deep breath. "She did save Severus' life, and by all accounts she isn't drinking. Don't expect me to be happy though."

"No one is asking you to," Draco answered in a gentle voice. "All we're asking is for you not to kill her."

She sighed. "Fine, but I will not have my children around a drunk!"

"Severus wouldn't allow that either," Lucius answered.

"Okay," she conceded as Julius shut his eyes. She looked down at her son "He really should see Julius sometime soon though."

"Agreed," Draco answered. "We'll invite him over sometime soon."

She nodded as she felt a hidden joy that at least Severus had found love, even if it was with someone she completely disapproved of.

* * *

"Hermione?" Severus asked.

"In here!" she answered.

Severus rushed to his bedroom, where Hermione was staring into her closet wearing only a bathrobe. She appeared overwhelmed, though over what he didn't know. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

"I don't know what to wear," she answered.

"What?" he asked.

"You just wear black to everything!" she answered in exasperation. "I wear color though! I'm meeting my parents in an hour, and I have no idea what to wear! I've thought about everything else except what to freaking wear!"

Severus cracked a smile, causing Hermione's eyes to flare up in anger. "I'm sorry; it's just the truth of your statements."

She sighed, her anger now gone. "I know, it's just that I don't want to be too formal of too casual."

"Then wear something in between," he answered.

"I don't think they'd appreciate wizarding robes," she answered. "And those are the only things I can think of."

"What about one of your sundresses?" Severus asked. "I've always been partial to the light pink one."

She bit her tongue as she considered his suggestion. Her eyes then lit up. "No! I'll wear the dark blue one! It's perfect!"

She pulled it out and rushed to the bathroom. Severus shook his head and laughed to himself.

"Are you ready?" Lucius asked.

Hermione nodded as she took Severus' arm. "I am."

"Okay then," Lucius replied as he linked arms with them.

The next thing Hermione knew, she was standing before a familiar house with her teary eyed parents at the door.


	158. Chapter 158

**AN: Thank you so much for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"M-mum? Dad?" Hermione choked.

"Hermione?" her mother asked.

Hermione broke away from Lucius and Severus and rushed into the outstretched arms of her parents. She clung to them as they returned the gesture. "I missed you so much," Hermione began in a muffled voice.

"We're so sorry," her dad answered. "We're so sorry we didn't believe you. Can you ever forgive us?"

Hermione looked into his eyes and nodded as tears streamed from her own. "Oh honey," her mother began as she ran her fingers through Hermione's hair. "I wish we could take everything back."

She shook her head. "No, I should've thought things through better when I took your memories. Are, are you upset about that?"

Her mother took a deep breath. "We aren't exactly thrilled that you did that, but we understand why it was necessary."

"All is forgiven," her father answered.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Here," Jane replied. "Let's all step inside before we attract attention." She then turned her attention to the two men who had escorted Hermione. "Thank you so much Mr. Malfoy. I don't know how we could ever repay you."

"Don't fret over it," Lucius answered. "I was more than willing to do this for your daughter after all that she's done for me and my best friend."

"What exactly did she do?" Earl asked.

"She helped prove his innocence," Lucius answered. "Your daughter is a very fine attorney."

Her mother beamed in pride. "I'm so proud of you, Hermione."

"Yes," her father answered with the same pride in his voice. Then, the pride turned to confusion. "I thought you wanted to do magic and create new spells though."

"Yes," Hermione answered as her voice fell. "That didn't work out."

Earl opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Jane asked, "Who is this individual all in black?"

Hermione's face lit up again. "Mum, Dad, this is my husband, Severus Snape."

Her parents nodded curtly, stunned by the turn of events. "I see," Jane answered.

"Would you like to meet him?" Hermione asked.

"Indeed we would," Earl answered. "Come in Mr. Snape."

Severus approached the group, trying to hide his growing nervousness. Jane then turned her attention to Lucius. "Would you like to join us for tea, Mr. Malfoy?"

"No," he answered. "I don't want to intrude on your reunion with your daughter. I should probably depart now."

"Well thank you," Jane answered.

"Yes, thank you," Earl echoed. "We could never repay you enough."

"It's quite alright," he answered before apparating away.

All attention returned to Severus. "Let's go inside," Earl began in a serious voice.

Severus nodded and followed them through the door. "When did you become a lawyer?" Jane asked.

"I've been one for almost ten years," she answered as she sat between her parents on the couch and Severus sat beside them in a wicker chair. "I got my degree at the Wizarding Law Institute of Salem, Massachusetts."

"I'd imagine that you did very well," Earl answered.

She nodded. "I got the highest marks."

"I'm so happy for you," Jane answered. "But why Salem? Lucius said you were living near Atlanta, but why?"

She exhaled as the light faded from her eyes. "Some things happened back in Britain which caused me to leave."

"Anything that had to do with us?" Jane asked her voice full of guilt.

"No," Hermione answered. "Not really."

"What matters is that she's a brilliant attorney now," Severus interjected.

"Speaking of which," Earl began. "Is it just a coincidence that your husband has the same name as your former potions professor?"

"No," she answered. "He was my potions professor."

An awkward silence engulfed the room. Both parents inspected Severus. Finally, Earl began, "Do you have a job?"

"I own a potions store," he answered.

"Do you wish to spend all your spare time on a Quidditch field regardless of how my daughter feels?" Earl questioned.

"I honestly cannot stand the sport," Severus answered.

"He's already an improvement over Ron," Earl stated.

"Earl!" Jane gasped.

"Honey, you and I both know the guy was a jerk to our daughter! I was honestly praying when Lucius said she'd gotten married that she hadn't been dumb enough to marry Ron!"

"Ron's dead," Hermione interrupted in a shaky voice.

"Oh!" Jane gasped. "I'm so sorry!"

Hermione took a shaky breath. "I think maybe you should know the real reason I left for America."

"Okay," Jane answered.

Hermione took another uneasy breath and began to tell her parents everything from how she'd developed her alcoholism to Ron's suicide, her miscarriage, and her eventual self-imposed exile from Britain. At the end of the story, she and her parents were sobbing in each others' arms. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that hell!" Jane cried.

"It's not your fault!" Hermione answered. "I chose to obliviate your memories! I never should've done it!"

"No," Earl replied. "You were sick. You were sick and there was nothing we could do about it! My God if we'd known…"

"I don't think I would've become an alcoholic if you two still had your memories. I should've been able to bring them back!" Hermione answered.

"And Ron should've taken care of you instead of giving you liquor! It shouldn't have gone as far as it did!" Earl began, his anger growing with every word.

"Wizards don't tend to become alcoholics," she answered.

"Who gives a crap?" Earl answered. "He should've seen that you were having a problem! I don't mean to speak ill of the dead, but he was probably the worst thing that happened to you! I mean, did he ever show you an ounce of respect, sober of not?"

Hermione thought, and then sighed. "Sometimes he did."

"Hermione," Earl began as he embraced her. "I knew he was bad for you the minute you wrote about him and Lavender. You two may have been friends, but it never should've amounted to more."

"I know that now," Hermione answered.

"As for Harry Potter, I don't care if he's the-boy-who-lived or the boy-who-saved-the-freaking-universe! He had no right to treat you as horribly as he did!"

"I know," she answered.

"I love you darling," he continued. "Nothing will ever change that. I suppose I just feel bad that I couldn't protect you."

She nodded. "At least I've been sober since I've graduated from law school."

"That's definitely something to take pride in," Jane replied as she embraced Hermione as well. "You've become a beautiful woman Hermione. Don't let anyone take that away from you."

"I won't," she promised.

Earl released Hermione and turned to Severus, his expression deathly serious. "What exactly do you want with my daughter?"

"Daddy!" Hermione hissed.

Severus took a deep breath and answered, "I want to love and cherish her."

"Do you drink?" Earl asked.

"I used to on occasion," Severus answered.

Earl sighed. "I know my daughter is old enough to make her own choices, but if I find out that you've caused even one tear to fall from her eyes, then you will not walk for the rest of your life!"

Severus nodded, surprised that this muggle man intimidated him more than Voldemort ever did. "I will take care of her," he promised.

"Good," Jane answered as she released Hermione. "Because if you don't, Earl will be the least of your problems."

"I understand," Severus answered.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione groaned. "You're beginning to embarrass me."

"Well, we didn't get to do this before, so we're making up for lost time," Earl replied in a much lighter voice.

"Yes," Jane answered before smiling at Severus. "I have an idea of how you two met, but how did you two fall in love?"

He sighed, wondering how much to tell. Before he could decide, Hermione interjected, "Severus was falsely accused of a crime."

"What crime?" both parents asked.

"The murder of Rita Skeeter," Severus answered.

Earl gave Hermione a look. "The woman you put in a glass jar?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Oh," Jane answered. "Continue."

Severus explained everything, from hiring Hermione to their investigation of Ares and their marriage after his acquittal. After he was finished, both parents seemed more at ease with him. "It sounds like you two have been through a lot together in a short amount of time."

"We have," Severus answered. "And I love her very much."

"I can see that," Earl answered. "Just take good care of her. That's all we ask."

"I will," Severus promised.

"Good," Earl answered. "Now that we've gotten all of that out of the way, do you have any dumb criminal stories to tell us, Hermione?"

Her face brightened. "Well, there was the one bank robber…"


	159. Chapter 159

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting me on alert, and for favoriting this! It means a lot to me! Also, remember that my new work, _Advent Calendar_, begins tomorrow!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus stood in his basement, staring over a cauldron to make sure the potion turned the correct color. When it began to change, he released a breath, set a timer, and turned his attention to another potion. It would be about half an hour before it was safe to add another ingredient to this one.

As he resumed work on his new potion, he began to reflect on his visits with Hermione's parents. Since their initial visit, they had gone to her parents three more times. Each time he had felt a little more at ease with them, though he still retained a certain fear of Earl and Jane's wrath. Still, Hermione was happier than he'd ever seen her, though he hoped that he had as much to do with that as her parents.

Severus heard a noise from upstairs. He paused to listen, but heard nothing further. He shook his head and resumed his work. A few days ago Hermione had begun helping DA Conway with his case. Although she insisted that the work was not too much for her, she was becoming more fatigued by the day. At first Severus believed that maybe she was readjusting to her new work schedule, but now he was beginning to wonder if something was wrong with her. He'd encourage her to see a doctor, but that seemed unnecessary since she was visiting her fertility doctor tomorrow. Maybe she could shed some light on the situation…

"Severus?"

His head snapped up towards the voice. Hermione stood at the top of the stairs with a small smile on her face. "I thought you were asleep," Severus began as she walked down the stairs.

"I was," she answered. "But I woke up and wondered where you were. I figured you'd be down here."

"I see," he answered.

She yawned as she sat on the bottom step. "DA Conway's case is going fairly well. It's much stronger than the one against you."

"I would hope so," Severus answered. "I really don't wish to be in court again."

"They can't do that," she replied. "You can only be tried for a crime once."

"Thank Merlin," Snape sighed.

"Yeah," Hermione began as she watched Severus stir another ingredient into the potion.

Severus gazed at her. While she was smiling, he could see the fear in her eyes. "Nervous about tomorrow?" Severus asked.

"Yes," she answered with a cracked voice.

"We'll get through whatever happens," Severus answered.

"I know," Hermione replied. "I just wish I had the results already. I think it's the not knowing that's killing me."

"I wish I could help," Severus answered in a sincere voice.

"You can help by just being there for me," Hermione replied.

Severus nodded before he stopped stirring. "Could you do me a favor while you're there?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Ask the doctor about why you've been so tired lately," Severus replied.

She sighed. "I'm telling you that it's just work."

"You weren't this tired when you were working my case," Severus answered.

"I know," Hermione answered. "But I'd been used to working then. I've been off on our honeymoon for the past three weeks. I think you've spoiled me."

Severus flashed her a smile. "Perhaps I have." Then his face and his tone became serious. "Still, I worry about you Hermione. Please, just ask about the fatigue for the sake of your overprotective husband."

She playfully sighed. "I suppose I will, for you."

"Thank you," he answered.

Silence fell between them before Hermione began, "I hope you have fun with Julius and Ginny tomorrow."

"I'm sure I will," Severus answered. "I'll try to convince her to let you see Julius before she leaves."

"It would be nice," Hermione answered before yawning.

Severus smiled, though his eyes betrayed his growing concern. Hermione noticed the look and insisted, "I'm fine, Severus."

"I know," he replied. "Still, you can't blame me for caring about my wife."

"No," she replied. "I suppose I can't."

She then stood up and stretched. "How many more potions do you have to complete?"

"About three more tonight," he answered.

"Need my help?"

"Sure," he replied.

She went over to a cauldron and asked, "What are we making tonight?"

"Blood replenishing potion," he replied.

"Good," she answered as she began collecting the ingredients. "It should be easy enough."

Together they began to brew, enjoying each other's company in peace.


	160. Chapter 160

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It all means a lot to me! Also if you're interested, I've begun posting _Advent Calendar_! **

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus sat at the counter of the closed apothecary, awaiting Ginevra's visit. Hermione had left ten minutes ago for her appointment, the fatigue still evident in her eyes. Though Severus had tried to hide his feelings, he was afraid for her. Merlin knew she didn't need another heartache.

"Severus?"

He looked up at Ginevra, who was beaming as she held a bundle of blankets. A smile crept across his face as he approached her with welcoming arms. "Hello Ginevra."

She unwrapped some of the blankets, revealing a tiny face. "Meet Julius George Malfoy," she replied.

"Hello, Julius," Severus cooed.

Blue eyes stared at Severus, solemnly examining him. Julius then began to hiccup as his face lit up. "I think he likes you," Ginny began.

"The feeling's quite mutual," Severus replied as Julius tried to disentangle his arms from the blankets.

"Here," Ginevra began. "Let's go upstairs so you can sit down and hold him. He's been very excited about seeing you, haven't you Julius?"

Julius blew a spit bubble in response. Ginevra chuckled before following Severus upstairs to the living room where they made themselves comfortable on the couch.

Ginny carefully placed the baby in Severus' arms and Severus nestled him into the crook of his elbow, extending a finger for him to examine. Julius promptly accepted the proffered finger, guiding it directly to his mouth. "I'm so sorry you missed his birth," Ginevra began.

"I wish I could've been there, too," Severus answered. "I hated to miss it."

"You were busy," Ginny replied with a hint of hostility.

Severus' expression darkened as his muscles began to tense. Julius, sensing the shift in his demeanor, released his finger and began to squirm. "I was indeed," Severus answered. "I was busy making my wife happy."

"You know that I think you could have done better," Ginny replied before exhaling. "But I also know that nothing I say will change a thing."

"I am quite happy," he answered in a warning tone.

"I know," she replied before shaking her head. "I'm trying to get used to it, I really am. It will take some time though."

"You need to understand that I will not tolerate any more of your shenanigans regarding her. If you want to continue having a relationship with me, you will be pleasant to her."

"I understand," Ginevra answered.

"Good," Severus responded before returning his attention to Julius. Ginevra watched Severus stroke Julius' cheek as the boy smiled. She finally asked, "Where is Hermione, anyway?"

"At a doctor's appointment," Severus answered.

"Is she okay?" she asked with no particular concern in her voice.

"As far as I'm aware," he replied. "She simply had some questions that needed answering."

"Oh," Ginny answered.

Julius reached up to wrap his hand around Severus' finger, eliciting a smile. She then interjected, "You'd make a good father, Severus."

"So I've been told," he answered.

"You can't tell me you haven't considered it," Ginny answered. "You were always so good with Scorpius and Margarita."

"No," he replied. "I never gave fatherhood a second thought. Not until Hermione, anyway."

Ginevra sighed. "I suppose Scorpius and Margarita have taken a liking to her, and she does treat them well."

"She's amazing with them," he replied. Then, he asked. "How has little Julius been behaving himself so far?"

The tension in the room eased. "He cries less than Margarita and Scorpius did, but he already likes to be the center of attention. He refuses to sleep unless I've sung to him."

"He's a Malfoy," Severus replied.

"Yes," she grinned. "He certainly is."

* * *

Hermione flipped through the article in the _Parenting_ magazine she'd picked up. While she didn't want to raise her hopes too high about having a baby, she at least wanted to educate herself, just in case. She finally settled on an article describing the finer points of potty training, causing her to cringe. Who knew that parenting involved spending so much time sitting beside a training seat?

She began searching for a new article, hoping for something a little more…appealing. She finally found one about age-appropriate playground equipment. Before she could delve too far into the article, a voice called, "Mrs. Snape?"

She stood up, still reveling in the sound of her new name. She followed the nurse to a tiny room, where she had her weight, height, and blood pressure measured. After the tests were performed, the nurse replied, "Okay. Let me take you to another room where the doctor will see you."

Hermione nodded and followed her in silence. The nurse led her into a slightly larger room and announced, "Doctor Milian will see you shortly."

"Thank you," Hermione answered.

The nurse left, leaving Hermione alone with more old magazines. She picked up an article on interior design and settled herself upon the pink-padded examining table. She began scouring the pages for ideas, hoping for a little inspiration in tastefully decorating their home. Her apartment had been so spare and Severus' quarters screamed lonely bachelor pad. Maybe a few paintings… a vase or two…

"Mrs. Snape?"

Hermione looked up from her magazine to greet the visitor, who was holding a clipboard in her hand. She set the magazine down beside her and answered. "That's me."

The doctor gave her a reassuring smile. "My name is Doctor Jeanine Milian."

Hermione extended her hand. "Hello Doctor," she answered.

Dr. Milian accepted her grasp and Hermione relaxed in the warm, firm grip. The doctor then looked down at her clipboard. "It says that you are here for a fertility assessment."

"Yes," Hermione answered.

Doctor Milian closed the door and settled into a chair beside Hermione. "Why don't you tell me a little about your reproductive history?"

"Well, about a decade ago I suffered a miscarriage at six months. I haven't tried to conceive, but I've recently gotten married," she answered.

"Yes," the doctor answered as she nodded. "I read about your marriage to your former client. Congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you," she answered.

"Anyway," Doctor Milian continued. "Have you been examined before?"

"No," Hermione answered.

"Well then, let's have a look," she answered. "Please lie down."

Hermione obeyed. "This is just a preliminary wand scan," the doctor continued. "The more red the wand, the more damage there is to the uterus."

"Okay," Hermione answered.

The doctor placed the wand over Hermione's abdomen and muttered a spell. Hermione's eyes grew when she saw the wand change an unexpected color.

Hermione asked, "What does it mean when the wand turns purple?"


	161. Chapter 161

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"I still don't understand why Draco is such a baby about the diaper thing," Ginny continued. "This is our third child, and yet he still refuses to go anywhere near Julius when he has a 'little stinky'."

Severus chuckled as Julius closed his eyes. "Perhaps he simply wants to keep his hands clean."

"Please!" Ginevra replied. "He knows there are hand cleaning spells! I use them all the time!"

"I know," Severus answered. "Some men just get squeamish about diapers."

"You've never been that way," observed Ginny.

"It was hard to be weird about it after you left Margarita with me to go on a date with Draco a few years back! It was either change her or listen to her wail all night," Severus replied.

Ginevra laughed. "I suppose you're correct."

"Severus!"

The laughter stopped abruptly at the sound of Hermione's voice. Severus turned to Ginevra, who fought to keep her composure. Hermione stepped into the room, flushed from exertion… and perhaps something else? It was difficult to tell. Her face fell when she saw Ginevra. "I didn't mean to intrude," she whispered.

"No," Ginevra replied. "I was going to leave soon anyway. How was your appointment?"

"Good," Hermione answered as her gaze wandered to the baby in Severus' arms.

Ginevra sighed. "Would you like to see Julius?"

Hermione nodded as she nestled in beside Severus. The baby stirred at the shift in position, examined her for a brief moment, then succumbed to his droopy eyelids. "He's beautiful," Hermione began.

Severus glanced at Ginevra, gauging how far her charity would extend. Ginny caught the question in his eyes, exhaled, and began, "You're married to Severus now. You may as well hold Julius too!"

"Really?" she asked.

Ginny nodded. "I imagine it won't be for the last time, either."

She beamed as Severus placed Julius in her arms and helped her make him comfortable. Hermione cooed, "Hello Julius. I'm Hermione."

Severus mouthed a, "thank you," causing Ginevra to relax into a small smile. She watched as the couple held and cooed at Julius. Maybe her issues with Hermione would never be completely resolved, but she was finding herself a little better able to set the past behind her.

Julius suddenly squealed, interrupting her thoughts. Hermione recoiled in dismay, but Ginevra shook her head and gently retrieved him. "It's almost feeding time," she replied in a soft voice. "It's probably about time for me to return home as well."

"Thank you," Hermione breathed.

"Just make Severus happy," Ginevra answered before collecting her things and heading towards the stairs. She turned back and said, "It was wonderful as always Severus. Come see us anytime you want."

"I will. Goodbye Ginevra," he answered.

"Goodbye," she replied before Julius cried out again in hunger.

She spoke to him in a soothing voice as she carried him outside to the apparition point. After they heard the faint CRACK of Ginny's departure, Severus asked, "How did the appointment go?"

"Unexpectedly," Hermione answered, her eyes concealing her true feelings.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"Well," she said, her voice cracking in an odd mixture of excitement and nervousness. "They performed a test on me to determine how much damage had been done to my uterus."

"And?" he asked.

"The wand turned purple," she replied.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I didn't know, so I asked the doctor. She said, 'not only are you fertile, you're pregnant right now," Hermione answered, her tone exuberant.

Severus felt all the air leave his body. Of all the outcomes he'd imagined, a pregnancy announcement was the last one on his mind. Not that it didn't make sense; Merlin knew there had been ample opportunity to conceive in the weeks they'd been married. Still, Severus Snape a father? "Pregnant?" he asked.

"Are you happy?" she asked in a soft voice. "I know we didn't plan this, and I know you have concerns about becoming a father."

He shook his head. "I'm happy," he answered, meaning it. "It's just, I didn't even know if you were fertile or not yesterday, and now I'm going to be a father. It's a little bit of a shock for me."

"It was for me too," she replied as tears came to her eyes. "I honestly never expected another child after Sara."

"How far along are you?" he asked.

"She said that judging from the test I'm about four weeks along. The doctor also said that my pregnancy is probably the source of my fatigue," she replied.

"I see," he answered as a smile crept across his face. "It's good to know that you aren't ill, then."

"Yes," she answered. "The doctor also said that you'd need to brew me some prenatal care potions."

"Yes," he answered as he began to feel the excitement of having a new baby sweep through him.

"We'll also need to pick out a room for the baby, but we can do that later," she answered in a soft voice.

Severus moved closer to hold her. "Everything will be okay with this baby."

She nodded. "I know, but I don't want to risk anything. I think we should keep quiet for the first few months, maybe only announce it when I start to show. I know Sara was miscarried in the second trimester, but I still don't want to press my luck by telling everyone too soon."

"I think we can keep this news to ourselves for a little while longer," Severus answered.

She nodded. "So, you are happy about this then?"

He kissed her on the lips. "Indeed I am Mrs. Snape. Indeed I am."


	162. Chapter 162

**AN: Thank you so much for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Uhg!" Hermione groaned as she threw the robes to the ground. While she expected to grow a few sizes during her pregnancy, she expected it to happen a little later than her third month. She sighed and accepted the fact that most of her clothes were not going to fit. Even if she cast some enlarging spells, she doubted she could get them to fit right. Had it been any other day she'd simply put on an old pair of muggle jeans, a t-shirt, and go shopping.

Unfortunately Scorpius and Margarita were coming.

She grumbled in frustration. Although the visitors were children, she really didn't want to appear as though she was… well… too comfortable in her house, especially when it was Draco and Lucius who would be dropping them off. Of all the days to decide to attend an economics conference…

"Hermione!" Severus called. "They're here!"

"I'm coming!" she called back. "I just need to get dressed!"

"Dressed?" Severus asked, his voice becoming louder as he reached the top of the stairs. "Merlin, woman this isn't a plea bargain negotiation."

"You don't understand," she moaned.

Severus peeked into the room, smiling as he beheld his unclad wife. She scowled and pointed to her stomach. Severus nodded in understanding. "I see," he replied.

"I didn't expect to start showing for another few months," she groaned.

"Well, is there anything you can put on?" Severus asked.

"Muggle clothes," she answered. "Plain, wear-around-the-house muggle clothes."

"I'm sure those will do," Severus answered.

"Maybe," Hermione muttered as she resumed rummaging through her closet.

"I love you," he replied in a soft voice.

Hermione peered over her shoulder as her expression lightened. "I know, and I love you too."

"Uncle Severus!"

Severus shut the door to their room and strode to the source of the noise. He was nearly knocked flat by two wriggly little bodies. He embraced them as a chuckle emanated from the staircase. "I couldn't hold them back," Lucius apologized.

"No problem," Severus answered as he peeled the urchins from his shins.

"Where's Aunt Hermione?" Margarita asked.

"She's in our room. She's having, uh, wardrobe issues," Severus answered.

"Really?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Severus answered with a warning look.

"I see," Lucius answered with a smirk. "We'll talk more later."

Severus nodded before Lucius turned away with a knowing smile. "What are we going to do today?" Scorpius asked. "Can we please play hex the box, or better yet, hex the reporter?"

Severus laughed. "I don't know if there are any reporters around, but we can play hex the box."

"Yay!" he cheered.

"Can I play too?" Margarita asked.

A gleam sparkled in Severus' eye. "You can, or you could do something else for me."

"What?" Margarita asked.

"Hermione needs to go clothes shopping today. Do you want to go with her and help her pick out some pretty things?" Severus asked.

"Yes!" she answered.

"Good," Severus answered.

Hermione stepped out with a satisfied smile. "I almost forgot about these jeans," she began. "They actually look pretty good."

Margarita and Scorpius gasped when they saw how snug her t-shirt lay against her belly. "Are you going to have a baby?" Scorpius asked.

Hermione was taken aback, but then she relaxed and answered, "Yes I am, but it's a secret right now."

"Why?" Margarita asked.

"Well, just because I haven't felt ready to tell anyone but Severus yet," she answered.

"Oh," they answered.

"Margarita here wanted to know if you would like to go clothes shopping with her," Severus replied.

"Oh honey, I wouldn't want to keep you from spending time with your Uncle Severus," Hermione answered.

"But it'll be fun," she answered. "Besides, I like you."

"Well I like you, too," Hermione answered. "If you really want, we can go clothes shopping together."

"Yes!" she cheered.

"Just let me get my jacket," Hermione began. "Do you want to come shopping too, Scorpius?"

"No," he answered. "I like you, but I don't like clothes shopping."

Hermione laughed as she went to her bedroom to retrieve her jacket. "Okay then," she replied. "Come along Margarita!"

"Okay," she answered as she skipped after Hermione, leaving Severus and Scorpius alone together. "Uncle Severus?" he asked.

"Yes?" Severus answered.

"How did you get the baby inside of Aunt Hermione?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, it's a little difficult to explain…" Severus began.

"Why?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh look! The wards sense a reporter!" Severus exclaimed.

"Yes!" Scorpius answered as he rushed downstairs, his wand pulled out ready to hex the imaginary intruder.

Severus sighed and wondered how much longer Scorpius' parents could hold off on the talk.

* * *

"We also got this," Hermione continued as she showed off the new maternity outfits she and Margarita had bought. Margarita stood beside her beaming in pride.

"She also bought me a sun dress!" Margarita announced.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot about your clothes," Hermione answered as she enlarged another bag.

Severus admired the purchases, picturing them on his wife. "It looks like you found several nice things."

"We did," Hermione answered.

"Scorpius! Margarita!"

"Aw man," Scorpius grumbled. "I didn't want them to come back so soon."

"Now Scorpius, you know you can't stay here forever," Severus replied.

"I wish I could," he muttered. "Playing with you is more fun than hearing Julius cry all night, even if we never did find that reporter."

Severus smirked as he led Scorpius and Margarita downstairs. Hermione followed, wearing one of her new robes.

Downstairs Lucius, Draco, Narcissa, and Ginny waited expectantly. In Draco's arms, Julius clucked under his bundle of blankets. "Hello everyone," Severus began. "I didn't expect all of you to pick up the children."

"Lucius insisted that we accompany him," Narcissa answered. "Still, it is nice to see you again."

"Nice to see all of you too," Hermione answered, careful to avoid looking too directly at Ginevra. Hermione then took a deep breath, gathering her courage. "Severus told me this afternoon about Lucius' suspicions."

"What suspicions?" Ginevra asked.

"I'm expecting," she answered.

"You are?" Draco asked in pleasant surprise.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Narcissa replied as she came forward to hug Hermione. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you," Hermione answered as she returned the embrace.

"Congratulations," Ginevra answered, mustering a smile for the couple.

"This calls for a celebration!" Lucius announced.

"Agreed," Narcissa answered. "Why don't you take us to that restaurant down the street, the one you like so much? Dinner's on us!"

"Sounds great," Hermione answered. "That is, if it's okay with you, Severus."

"I'd like nothing better," he answered.


	163. Chapter 163

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Have you thought about nursery designs?"

Severus appeared taken aback by Jane's question. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Well, you can't expect Hermione to design and decorate the baby's nursery alone now, can you?" she asked.

Severus shook his head. He and Hermione had decided to put the nursery in her old bedroom shortly after the Malfoys' visit, but even after a few months no other decision had been made. Severus figured he would leave that up to Hermione, but so far she had seemed to take little interest in it.

"I suppose not," he finally replied. "We just haven't discussed it yet."

"Well you'd better hurry!" Jane answered. "The baby will be here before you know it, and you can't very well have her sleeping on the floor now can you?"

"Her?" Severus asked.

Jane smiled. "Call it a grandmother's intuition. I just know that it's going to be a girl. Oh I've so dreamed of having a granddaughter!"

Before Severus could respond, Hermione stepped out of her parents' kitchen with her dad. "It's official," Hermione announced. "Dad still can't fix a sink."

"I could've if you'd given me a few more minutes," he answered with a gleam of pride in his eyes. "I just decided to let you use your magic because I miss watching you use it."

"Sure," she answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Now Earl," Jane chuckled. "We both know you couldn't fix yourself out of a paper bag. Besides, we have more pressing issues at hand, like the state of Hermione's baby's nursery."

"What about it?" Hermione asked, her discomfort evident.

"When are you setting it up? You can't reasonably expect to change your daughter's diapers on the floor," Jane answered.

"Daughter?" Hermione asked.

"Grandmother's intuition," Severus answered.

"It never fails!" She replied. "Don't change the subject now! What about the nursery?"

"Well, I'm still working on it," Hermione began as she shifted her feet. "I've been busy lately."

"Well don't get too busy! The baby will be here before you know it!" Jane replied.

"Yeah," Hermione muttered.

"Now dear, leave Hermione alone!" Earl replied, trying his best to deflect the subject. "She's busy prosecuting that Ares fellow."

"Actually he's finally taken a plea deal!" Hermione replied, her unease fading. "He folded after he heard the evidence against him and found out that DA Conway intended to make it a kiss case."

"That's wonderful!" Jane began.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "It is."

* * *

"Hermione?" Severus asked as he entered their bedroom.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he joined her on the bed.

"Yes, why?" she questioned.

"You've just been quiet since we've been home," he answered.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I suppose we should begin setting up the nursery."

"Okay," Severus answered. "How do you envision it?"

Her eyes misted with tears. "I have no idea. Honestly, I've been too afraid to decorate it."

"Why?" Severus asked.

"Because of Sara," Hermione whispered.

Silence filled the room, only to be interrupted by a squeak from Hermione as tears fell from her eyes. "I remember when I had to destroy Sara's room. I remember taking down the crib, and feeling an emptiness, just an all-consuming emptiness filling my heart and soul. I drank so much that night I completely blacked out. I still don't know how I survived that."

"Is that why you've been reluctant to decorate the nursery?" Severus asked.

"I don't want to buy into a dream that won't come true," Hermione replied in a broken voice.

Severus held her as she sobbed into his chest. Suddenly, she stopped and sat up straighter. Her eyes were filled with wonder, only confusing Severus further. "What?" he asked.

"It's kicking," she breathed.

"What?" Severus asked.

"Our baby is kicking! I can feel it!" Hermione announced as tears of joy filled her eyes.

She took his hand and guided it down her abdomen until it was over the baby. At first he felt nothing, but then he felt a strange pressure from deep within Hermione pushing back against his hand. "Oh Merlin," he whispered, hardly able to trust his own senses.

"It's trying to say, 'hello' to us," Hermione whispered.

"Indeed," Severus answered, reluctant to remove his hand from the miracle he was witnessing. "The baby's strong."

"She is," Hermione agreed.

Severus gave Hermione a look. She returned it with a small smile. "Maybe my mom is right. Besides, it would be cute to see you with a little girl. She'd have you wrapped around her finger in no time."

"Just like her mother," he answered.

Hermione responded with a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe, maybe it is time to build a nursery," she began.

"Hermione if you aren't ready…"

"No," Hermione answered. "I mean, it has to be done, and now that I feel her kicking. I mean, I could feel her flip inside of me, but kicking is another thing altogether. There's something magical about it."

"There is," Severus replied.

"Besides, if we don't do something, my mother is right, she will be sleeping in a laundry basket," Hermione answered.

Severus laughed. "I fear you may be correct."

"Besides, I do have some ideas for nursery designs."

"Really," he answered as he took his hand off her belly.

"Yes," she answered. "No offense, but those dreary gray walls need to be replaced by a color, well, less gloomy and more happy."

"You'd better not paint my walls pink," Severus playfully warned.

"Now there's an idea," Hermione teased.

"You," he growled as she reveled in the moment.

"What are you going to do to convince me not to?" she asked.

"If you paint the walls pink I will never do this again," Severus threatened, whispering soft kisses up the side of her neck.

"You know," she answered as he teased her ear. "That's a compelling reason. Perhaps a tasteful cream for the nursery?"

"Better," he drawled before continuing his gentle assault on her neck.


	164. Chapter 164

**AN: I am SO SORRY for being gone for two days! My computer crashed on Thursday and when I got it back and running I had to do a huge Sociology project. Anyway, I've finally gotten all of that out of the way! Thank you so much for sticking with me, and again I'm sorry for being absent.**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"No," Severus answered.

"Come on! Severus is a perfectly good name!" Hermione answered as she sat beside him on their bed.

"You want to curse a child with my name?" he asked.

"No," Hermione answered as she shook her head. "I want to bless him by naming him after the man I love!"

"He won't see it that way when he enters school," Severus answered.

"Please, his name isn't any worse than Nergal," she answered

Severus shook his head. "I still don't know why Conway would give his child such a name."

"Me neither," Hermione answered as she place her hand over her stomach. Her eyes sparkled as she felt her baby begin to kick within her. Six months had passed since the doctor had announced her pregnancy, and her baby was still alive within her. It was nothing short of miraculous for Hermione.

"Is he kicking?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded He set his hand over her abdomen and began feeling the baby kick. A smile crept across his face. "He seems happy," he answered.

"I hope he is," Hermione answered.

"Are you still convinced that it's going to be a boy?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "I don't know why, but I'm convinced that I'm carrying a little boy, no matter what my mother says."

"And if it's a girl?"

"I owe her twenty dollars," Hermione answered.

Severus chuckled as he removed his hand from his wife's enlarged stomach. "Well whatever this baby is," he replied. "It will be loved."

"Very loved," Hermione agreed before meeting Severus' lips.

"Master! Mistress!" Filbert called as he rushed into the room.

"Yes?" Hermione asked as she reluctantly pulled away from Severus.

Filbert gulped at the sharp look Severus shot him over the unwelcome interruption. "We finished the nursery."

"Really?" Hermione asked, her eyes brightening with excitement.

"Yes!" Filbert answered, relaxing in response to Hermione's glow. "Do Master and Mistress want to see?"

"Yes! I'd love to!" Hermione replied before leaping out of the bed.

Severus exhaled and followed her across the hall. Hermione gasped when she saw the room. The walls were a soft inviting cream color. The crib was a dark brown oak with an attachment for a mobile. A crescent moon surrounded by light yellow cloth stars dangled down from the mobile. She could almost see her baby reaching out for one of the stars. Heck, their baby would probably be smart enough to use magic to capture one of the stars.

She reverently approached the crib and peered inside. She frowned when she noticed the color of the blanket. "Green?" she asked.

"Master likes green," Filbert replied.

"I do indeed," Severus answered, his smirk prominent.

Hermione looked over and playfully stuck her tongue out at him. Then, she resumed her examination of the crib. Inside were a stuffed unicorn as well as a green plush snake and a stuffed otter…or was it a mongoose? In the end, who truly cared?

Severus watched as Hermione examined the crib. He then inspected the rest of the room. Across the room from the crib was the dreaded changing table as well as the closet space where diapers would undoubtedly be stored. Although Severus wasn't disgusted by the thought of changing diapers, it was the parental duty he was least looking forward to.

"It's beautiful!" Hermione gushed as she turned to face everyone.

"Thank you mistress," Filbert answered.

"I love it! Oh thank you everyone so much!" she replied. "This really means so much to me."

"We're happy to make Mistress happy," Amy answered.

"I suppose Oreos are in order for all your hard work," Severus offered with a gleam in his eye.

"It would be nice!" Sparky answered.

"Come along then," Severus replied.

The elves followed Severus downstairs, leaving Hermione to bask in the warmth of the new nursery. "Do you like it?" she asked her baby.

She felt the child kick within her. "I thought you would," she answered.


	165. Chapter 165

**AN: Well here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for! Little Baby Snape makes an appearance! Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

One week overdue.

Nothing.

Two weeks overdue.

Still nothing.

At first she was afraid that something had happened, but the reassurance of the mediwitch as well as her baby's kicking told her that everything was still okay. The baby simply wanted to take his own sweet time entering the world. While Hermione wasn't looking forward to labor she really wanted to meet her little one. Baby Snape didn't seem to share her enthusiasm though.

Finally, the doctors and mediwitches agreed to induce labor.

"Are you comfortable?" Severus asked as she rolled over onto the cot.

"As comfortable as I'm going to be," she answered.

Severus smiled as her hospital gown slid a little from her shoulder. She readjusted it, oblivious to his pleasure at seeing her bare skin. "I wish this were all over," she answered.

"Soon you'll be holding our little baby," Severus answered.

Hermione nodded as she willed her body to relax. "I know," she replied.

"Mrs. Snape?"

Both looked over as the doctor entered the room. "Yes?" Hermione asked.

"Are you ready to have your baby?" he asked.

"Oh yes," Hermione answered while Severus chuckled.

"Good," the doctor answered as he pulled out his wand. "Since this baby doesn't seem to want to come naturally it looks like we'll have to induce. It will just require a little spell. It may sting a little."

"Will it hurt the baby?" Hermione asked with a look of alarm.

"No," the doctor answered with an assuring smile. "It's a non-invasive way of breaking your water."

"Oh," she replied.

"Now, sit still," he replied.

Hermione obeyed, though her unease was evident. The doctor flicked his wand. A spark flew out and landed on her stomach. She winced as she felt it touch her body.

"When will we know if it worked?" Severus asked.

"In a few minutes," the doctor answered.

* * *

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione screamed.

"You're doing great!" the doctor replied. "You and the baby are doing fine."

"Oh Merlin," she moaned as she lay down against the bed.

Severus took hold of her hand and began rubbing it with his thumb. "You're doing fine," he whispered.

"I just want it over," she whimpered.

"I know," Severus answered. "I know honey."

"I need to push," she began as another contraction ripped through her.

"Then do it!" the doctor answered. "It's about time."

She pushed down as hard as she could, trying her best to work with the contraction. With a huff she stopped. "Good job," one of the Mediwitches replied in a loud voice. "You're doing great."

She squeezed Severus' hand and began to push again, this time even harder. Severus cringed as he felt her cut off the circulation to his fingers, but he knew better than to mention it to her.

She exhaled again and released his hand. "Holding your hand actually helps," she began in a tired voice.

"Okay," he answered as she released it. "Well, then keep holding it I suppose."

"I'm sorry if I'm hurting you," she began. "It's just, oh!"

She gripped his hand again as she bore down. "I see the head!" the doctor announced.

"What?" Hermione asked as she relaxed.

"I can see its head. A few more pushes and its out!"

"Okay," she panted.

Again, she pushed as Severus tried to ignore the growing numbness in his purple digits. "Oh you're doing so well," the Mediwitch encouraged.

Hermione nodded as the doctor began reaching for the baby.

"Just a little bit more," he answered.

Hermione pushed one more time. From across the bed she could hear a soft cry and could see the doctors bent over in concentration. "One more!" the doctor ordered. "One more and it's out!"

She pushed once more, stopping only when she heard a faint cry. Her head shot up as the cry grew stronger. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Snape! It's a girl!"

"A girl?" Hermione asked.

"See for yourself," the doctor replied as he dried the baby with a towel as a Mediwitch cut the cord. After he finished the task, he set her on Hermione's chest. Hermione's eyes lit up as she beheld her baby. She released Severus' hand and scooped her into her arms. "Hello little girl," she cooed.

The baby began to calm itself, though Severus could still see the trace of a scowl. His heart beat faster as he realized that she scowled just like him. "Hey little girl," Hermione cooed again. "I'm Mummy!"

"What's her name?" the nurse asked.

Hermione looked up. "I honestly thought I was having a boy. We had a few girls names picked up, but we never could decide on one."

"I still like Clarice," Severus answered.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"It just always sounded pretty," he answered.

"I still like Athena," Hermione answered.

"After Minerva?" Severus asked.

She shrugged. "That and the goddess of wisdom. It's a powerful name. Of course I've always liked Eileen."

"You don't have to name her after my mother," Severus answered. "Besides, I think it may be good for have her own first name, something she doesn't have to live up to."

"I agree," Hermione answered. "We should name her Clarice then, unless you've changed your mind on calling her that."

Severus stared at the baby now half asleep in Hermione's arms. "Clarice sounds brilliant. Clarice Hermione Snape," he replied.

"Hermione?" she asked as tears filled her eyes.

"I think she should carry your name, too, but if you don't like it we can change it to…"

"No, I love it," Hermione answered. "Thank you."

"So it's Clarice Hermione Snape then?" the Mediwitch asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "That's her name. Do you like it Little One?"

Clarice opened one sleepy eye, only to shut it again. Hermione laughed. "I think she does."

"I know she does," Severus answered.

"I'll leave you two alone," the doctor began. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

They didn't hear him or the rest of the nurses leave. All they could focus on was their new baby. "Do you want to hold her?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," he answered almost unable to believe that this was real.

Hermione handed Clarice over to Severus. Clarice opened her eyes when she felt the change in position. She looked up at him. "Hey Clarice," Severus whispered. "I'm Daddy."

She yawned and returned to her napping. "She's beautiful," Severus replied.

"We did it Severus!" she whispered.

"We certainly did," Severus answered before leaning over to kiss his wife on the forehead.

Clarice opened her eyes again, but shut them again. She'd understand when she was older.


	166. Chapter 166

**AN: YAY! 1400 reviews! Thank you everyone! This truly means a lot to me! Thank you so much for all your support, through reviews, putting this on alert, for favoriting, and especially for reading! All of it means so much to me!**

**This is somewhat of a bittersweet author's note because this is probably going to be the second to last chapter in this fic. It's been fun, and I've enjoyed every moment of it. Still nothing can last forever. If anyone's interested, I'll be starting another full length fic sometime either next week or the week after, depending on how finals and my professors go, so stay tuned if you're interested. Thanks again for everything! I'm so glad everyone enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"You just position her like this," the nurse began as she helped Hermione prepare to nurse Clarice.

"Okay," Hermione answered tentatively as she adjusted the babe in her arms.

Tiny lips soon latched onto her breast and begin to suckle. "There we go," the nurse whispered.

Severus looked on as his wife fed their daughter. "You hungry?" Hermione cooed.

"Don't be too frustrated if she doesn't latch on tightly the first few times," the nurse advised. "Some babies take a while to get used to nursing."

"Okay," Hermione answered. "But it feels like she's doing pretty well right now."

"Good," the nurse answered. "The test results all came back normal. It appears that you have a healthy baby girl."

"Wonderful," Severus answered as he looked back at his daughter and his wife.

"It is," Hermione answered.

The nurse stood up. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit. I'll be back later to check on y'all."

"Thank you," Severus replied as she left.

Hermione kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I still can't believe she's here."

"I know," Severus answered. "I still can't believe I helped create her."

"I can," Hermione answered. "She's already scowling like you, and she's stubborn like you too. I mean she wouldn't even come out on her own."

"I'm the stubborn one?" he asked playfully. "You were the one insisting to everyone who would listen that I was innocent in spite of the evidence against me."

"I was right, wasn't I?"

"Of course you were. I thank whoever's up there every day that you didn't give up on me."

"I thank whoever's up there that I found you," Hermione answered.

Their lips met in a tender kiss, interrupted all too soon by a knock on the door. Severus separated from her, his irritation evident. "I thought she wasn't coming back for another few minutes."

Clarice released Hermione's nipple as Hermione answered. "Maybe she forgot to tell us something."

"Perhaps," Severus muttered as he strolled over to answer the door.

"Severus!" Lucius called as his friend opened the door.

"Lucius! I thought you weren't going to come until Hermione was released from the hospital," Severus answered.

"I wasn't, but then these two wanted to see you," Lucius replied as he gestured towards Scorpius and Margarita, who were standing in front of Narcissa and Draco.

Severus glanced over at Hermione, who was patting Clarice on the back. "She's decided that she's full," Hermione began.

"Are you up for visitors then?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded. Severus gestured for Lucius and the others to enter. The children rushed in front of them, but stopped at Hermione's bed. Both watched in wonder as Hermione continued to burp Clarice. "Is that the baby?" Scorpius whispered.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

Margarita squinted and examined Clarice more closely. "She doesn't look like Uncle Severus."

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, wondering where that statement had come from.

"She doesn't have Uncle Severus' nose," Margarita answered.

Hermione chuckled. "She has my nose not Severus'," Hermione answered.

"Oh," Margarita answered.

Hermione stopped patting Clarice and repositioned her so that the others could see her face. Clarice hiccupped and then smiled. "Oh, she smiles like Uncle Severus!" Margarita announced.

"She does," Draco answered.

"She's a very beautiful baby," Narcissa answered.

"She truly is," Lucius answered as he drew closer to her.

"Would you two like to hold her?" Hermione asked.

"I'd be honored," Lucius answered.

Hermione carefully handed over Clarice to Lucius' waiting arms. He adjusted her until she was positioned just right, and then gazed down on her. "Hey little girl," he began.

"We were talking earlier," Severus began. "And we'd like you to be her godfather and Narcissa to be her godmother."

"Really?" Lucius answered in pleasant surprise.

Hermione nodded. "We wouldn't have found each other if it wasn't for you Lucius."

"Well, I'd love to," Lucius answered as his eyes moistened. He returned his attention to the infant in his arms. "I'd love to be your godfather."

"It would be an honor to be little Clarice's godmother," Narcissa added.

Draco cracked a smile as he looked at Hermione. "I never thought that my parents would be your child's godparents."

"Neither did I," Hermione admitted.

"Daddy can I hold her?" Scorpius asked. "I'll be really careful."

Draco turned to Hermione for a response. "Perhaps you should let your grandmother help you," Lucius suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea," Hermione replied.

"Okay," Scorpius answered

Lucius began to coo at Clarice. She gave him a sleepy expression, and then shut her eyes. "I think she likes you," Severus whispered.

"I like her too," Lucius answered before handing her over to Narcissa.

"Oh, she's adorable Severus," she awww'ed as she held Clarice. "And you two will make wonderful parents."

"Thank you," Hermione answered.

"Can I help hold her?" Scorpius asked.

"Sure," Narcissa answered as Clarice pried one of her eyes open.

Narcissa went over to a chair near Hermione and sat down in it. Scorpius sat on a chair beside her as Margarita asked, "Can I hold her next?"

"Of course," Narcissa answered. Then she turned to Scorpius. "hold your arms out like this, just like when you hold Julius."

Scorpius nodded and obeyed. Then, Narcissa set Clarice in his arms.

Hermione couldn't help but tear up at the sight of Scorpius holding Clarice. Even though it had been a long hard road to get to this moment, she finally had a husband who loved her and a daughter of her own. She had a family, a family which included her non-amnesiac parents and oddly enough included most of the Malfoys. Finally, she had found love and a home.

It was better than anything she could've imagined.


	167. Chapter 167

**AN: Well here it is, the bittersweet final chapter of _Objection_. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this, as well as reading your reviews and comments. Again, thank you so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! It has truly meant a lot ot me! All of you readers are truly awesome!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize. I didn't own anything in the beginning and I still don't own anything today.**

"I win!" Clarice announced as she laid down her last card.

Severus chuckled. "It seems as though you have."

She leaned over the coffee table and collected the cards. "Do you want to play again?"

"Maybe later honey. Right now I need to wash off the foul stench of my defeat," Severus answered with a playful smile.

Clarice laughed. "It's not my fault you're horrible at Go Fish."

"Let's just say that I was better in my youth," Severus answered before kissing his daughter on the forehead eliciting a giggle from her.

"Maybe we can play Crazy 8's instead," Clarice suggested.

Before Severus could response they heard a soft noise from the other side of the room. Severus glanced over at a bundle of blankets as Clarice huffed. "Lucas always ruins the fun."

"Now honey," Severus began as they approached Lucas. "You were once just as young as he is."

"I didn't interrupt things like him," Clarice answered.

Severus chuckled as he unwrapped Lucas from the blankets and picked him up. "Trust me, you did."

Clarice gave him a look and shook her head, causing Severus to chuckle again. "What did I interrupt?" she asked.

Severus gave her a blank look. He swallowed and answered, "Just alone time with your mother."

"But all you two do is talk," Clarice answered.

"Sure," Severus answered before looking down at his increasingly fussy son. "Are you hungry? Do you need me to find Mummy for you?"

Lucas answered with a scream. Severus carried him up to their bedroom, where Hermione was sitting on the bed peering over a file. She looked up when she heard Lucas' cry. Her face lit up. "It must be lunch time, huh little boy?"

She undid her robes, allowing Lucas access to her breast. He eagerly latched on and began to settle herself. Severus beamed as he watched his son nurse. Like Clarice, Lucas had Hermione's eyes, but unlike Clarice, Lucas' eyes were shaped just like Severus', though only time would tell if they turned black like his.

"That owl hasn't come yet," Hermione began.

"It'll be here soon," Severus assured her.

"I know, I just wish it would hurry up. I mean, I'd really like the first book on your American trial to be written by the person who was actually there, not some, uh, person like Rita Skeeter," Hermione answered.

"Trust me, the truth is interesting enough without embellishments," Severus answered.

"I suppose so," Hermione replied as she looked down at her son and stroked his hair. Unlike Clarice who was blessed with straight and fairly orderly tresses, Lucas was already developing curly hair like his mom's. Hermione thought the curls made him look especially handsome, but then again she was openly biased.

POP! "Master!"

"Yes?" Severus asked.

"Master Lucius Malfoy is here along with Narcissa and their grandchildren," Filbert announced.

"Julius is here?" Clarice asked as she peeked out from her bedroom.

Filbert nodded. Clarice ran from her bedroom down the stairs. Severus sighed as Hermione smirked. "It's sweet to see them together."

"I know," Severus answered with a small smile. "Just as long as he doesn't decide to play the games with her that we play."

"Severus," Hermione gasped as he smirked. "They're only four."

"They won't be four forever."

"Don't remind me," Hermione answered. "I still sometimes think of her as that little baby I held."

Before Severus could comment, they heard loud voices from the stairway. Clarice was eagerly relating a new idea for a game while Lucius threw in a few comments every now and then. "Here, I think Lucas is almost done. Could you shut the door until then please? I'll yell when I'm ready to come out."

"Certainly," Severus answered.

He gently shut the door behind him. Lucius stopped when he saw Severus. "Is Hermione busy?" Lucius asked.

"She's finishing up with Lucas' lunchtime," Severus answered.

"Oh," Lucius answered.

Severus examined the others, but his eyes stopped on Scorpius who was in his Hogwarts Slytherin uniform. "Don't you have school today?" Severus asked.

"Grandpa gave me an excuse to leave," Scorpius answered.

Margarita nodded. "I miss Scorpius, so I'm glad he got out."

"Yes, but as soon as we're finished here we're going right back to class aren't we?" Lucius asked.

"Only because I want to be a Potions Master and I can't miss Potions if I want to be one," he grumbled.

"I'm ready!" Hermione announced.

Severus opened the door. Hermione stepped out as she patted Lucas on the back. Her surprise at seeing everyone was evident. "What is everyone doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I have very important news?" Lucius asked.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"As you know I have many contacts, some within the British and American publishing industry," Lucius continued.

"And?" Hermione gasped.

Lucius' lips curled up. "Congratulations! They've decided to publish _Severus Snape: Guilty until Proven Innocent."_

"Really?" Hermione exclaimed, causing Lucas to raise his head in surprise.

"Would I lie about something as important as this?" Lucius asked.

Hermione squealed before handing Lucas over to Lucius. Then, she embraced Severus as joyful tears fell from her eyes. "Congratulations," Severus replied.

"Thank you, thank you for supporting me," Hermione answered.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me," Severus whispered back.

"It's expected to come out sometime in April," Narcissa began.

"Can you teach me to read so that I can read your book Mummy?" Clarice asked.

Hermione turned around and looked down at her daughter. "How about at bedtime your daddy and I tell you the story?"

"Okay," she answered.

"Can you tell us a part of it now?" Julius asked. "I've never heard this story before."

"I'm kind of fuzzy on some parts too!" Scorpius replied.

"I wouldn't mind hearing it again!" Margarita chimed in.

Hermione looked over at Lucius who simply shrugged. "I suppose they can stay for a while longer."

Hermione looked over at Severus who nodded in agreement. "Okay then kids," Hermione replied. "Let's go sit in the living room and I'll tell you the story of how Severus and I fell in love."

The children followed in excited anticipation as Lucius congratulated himself for making it all possible.


End file.
